The Half Blood Vampire - REMAKE CHANGKYU
by PuppyEyesKyu
Summary: Kyuhyun seorang gadis biasa yang baru menginjak semester kedua di kampusnya. Dia berharap masa remajanya dapat berjalan dengan sempurna seperti yang pernah dibayangkannya. Namun, dia malah bertemu bahkan sekelas dengan seorang vampire di kampusnya. /ChangKyu/GS/REMAKE /AFTER STORY/
1. Chapter 1

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s), Rate T

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Mr. Park masih terus menerangkan materi kuliah sambil menuliskan kata-kata penting di whiteboard. Tapi sungguh, aku tak menyimak materi yang disampaikannya bahkan satu katapun.

Aku lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan seorang pria berambut hitam di dekat jendela. Posisinya menyerong (?) Dari tempatku duduk, jadi aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Aku baru satu tahun duduk dibangku kuliah ini. Pada semester pertama, aku tak terlalu memperhatikan sikap atau tingkah laku teman sekelasku. Tapi setelah memasuki semester kedua ini, aku jadi memperhatikan seseorang. Aku ingin membuktikan perkataan Kibum, (Kim Kibum, sahabatku) tentang sikap salah seorang teman sekelasku yang katanya aneh.

Oh ya, kenalkan, namaku Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Kyuhyun oleh teman-temanku, dan Kyunnie oleh keluargaku. Aku anak kedua dari keluarga Cho. Kakakku bernama Cho Donghae. Dia biasa ku panggil Hae oppa. Saat ini, dia sedang menjalankan salah satu perusahaan keluarga kami. Usia Kami berbeda tiga tahun.

Oke, back to story.

Aku tidak tahu apa maksud Kibum dengan kata 'aneh' yang dia ucapkan. Sejauh ini, aku tidak melihat keanehan pada dirinya. Kecuali wajahnya yang terlihat datar, sehingga membuatnya menjadi misterius, juga... Dingin. Jujur, Aku tak suka kata yang terakhir.

Tiba-tiba dia menggerakkan kepalanya menatapku.

bluuush!

Dengan cepat, aku menatap Mr. Park yang masih menyampaikan materi di depan kelas. Wajahku memanas karena aksi ku ketahuan. Aku yakin, wajahku memerah. Dia bertahan menatapku untuk berberapa detik yang kurasa sangat lama. Saat dia mengalihkan wajahnya, aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Sungguh, aku takut. Pandangannya begitu menusuk, seolah menelanjangiku.

.

.

Aku menyeruput capuccino yang kupesan, sambil terus membalik halaman buku kuliahku yang cukup tebal.

Saat ini, aku sedang berada dikantin. Tidak terlalu banyak orang, tapi tetap saja kantin terasa ramai. Tak apa, aku lebih suka di tempat ramai.

"hei, mian aku terlambat." ucap seseorang.

Aku tersenyum menatapnya. "Gwenchana."

Dia adalah Eunhyuk, sahabatku selain Kibum. Aku dan Eunhyuk berbeda Fakultas. Karena kami memang berbeda minat.

"dimana Kibum?"

"oh, dia sedang ke..."

"i'm here!" Kibum duduk dihadapanku.

"kau dari mana?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"bertemu Prof. Jung." ujarnya setelah menyeruput capuccino ku.

Eunhyuk mengangguk mengerti.

"Kibum, ku rasa, namja itu tak aneh seperti yang kau katakan. Yaa walaupun wajahnya terlihat misterius." ucapku.

Kibum memandangku. "tak aneh bagaimana? Apa kau pernah melihatnya bergabung dengan para namja dikelas kita?"

Aku menggeleng.

"apa kau pernah melihatnya datang ketika Fakultas kita mengadakan acara?"

Aku menggeleng lagi.

"apa menurutmu itu hal wajar? Kita sudah sekelas selama satu semester. Kurasa, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "entahlah. Mungkin dia tipikal orang yang pendiam."

"pendiam yang wajar itu seperti Ryeowook. Walaupun pendiam, dia tetap hadir jika kelas kita melakukan acara. Atau setidaknya, dia selalu menyapa kita."

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Aku membaca buku di hadapanku, Eunhyuk bermain dengan I-phone nya. Kibum memegang punggung tanganku tiba-tiba.

"Ommo." desisnya.

"Wae?" tanyaku dan Eunhyuk bingung.

"kurasa, dia sedang menatap kita. Arah jam empat mu."

Perlahan, aku memutar tubuhku kearah jam empat. Deg! Kudapati namja itu tengah menatapku. Kali ini, pandangan yang penuh selidik. Saat mataku bertemu dengan mata hazel miliknya, dia segera memalingkan wajahnya. Aku kembali menatap Kibum.

"biarkan saja." ujarku berusaha tenang.

'jika tahu begini, aku tak akan memperhatikannya.'

.

.

Author Pov

Sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan, Kyuhyun membalas pesan dari Kibum dengan I-phonenya. Setelah pesannya terkirim, ia kembali memasukan i-phonenya kesaku celana jeans yang ia gunakan.

Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia mendapati Changmin yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. Tentu saja dia dari perpustakaan. Karena ruangan yang ada dilantai tiga ini hanya perpustakaan. Itu adalah penyebabnya mahasiswa jarang ditemukan dilorong lantai tiga itu.

Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri saat Changmin semakin dekat padanya. Ya, Changmin adalah namja yang beberapa hari yang lalu ia perhatikan dan memperhatikannya balik. Nama lengkapnya adalah Shim Changmin. Ibunya seorang desainer yang cukup ternama di Seoul, kotanya saat ini. Sedangkan ayahnya, entahlah.

"Annyeong Changmin." Kyuhyun memberanikan diri menyapa.

Langkah Changmin terhenti. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Seolah-olah Kyuhyun baru saja melakukan kesalahan. "jangan sok dekat denganku. Aku tak suka."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Changmin pun berlalu.

'aku kan hanya ingin menyapa. Dasar aneh!' batin Kyuhyun.

"jangan sembarangan men-judge orang!" ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya. Ia mendapati Changmin tengah berdiri menatapnya. "apa maksudmu?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu. "kau tahu maksudku, Nona Cho."

'astaga! Cara bicaranya berlebihan sekali! Memanggilku Nona Cho! Huh!' gerutu Kyuhyun saat Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya.

"memangnya kenapa jika aku memanggilmu Nona Cho?" tanya Changmin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

'Di...dia.. bisa.. membaca pikiranku?' tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tergagap. "Tidak. Tidak apa."

"Baguslah. Lebih baik kau tak usah sok akrab denganku jika ingin kehidupanmu baik-baik saja."

"Kau mengancamku?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin takut.

"Ani. Hanya ingin mengingatkanmu saja."

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan.

'Dia pikir dia itu siapa? Beraninya mengancamku!' batin Kyuhyun saat Changmin sudah hilang diujung koridor.

Kyuhyun pun membalik kan tubuhnya ingin memasuki perpustakaan. Saat akan menggerakan tangannya menyentuh kenop pintu, seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia memutar tubuhnya kembali.

"Chang..min?" ucapnya tergagap.

Changmin menatapnya sinis. "it's me. Waeyo? Terkejut?"

"Kenapa kau bisa disini, bukannya kau tadi sudah turun?"

"Aku kembali naik. Saat mendengar suara pikiranmu itu."

Kyuhyun merasa semakin takut saat mata hazel Changmin berubah menjadi warna kuning seperti mata kucing. "ka...au itu sebenarnya siapa?"

Changmin tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi taringnya yang panjang. "Menurutmu?"

"Vam..vampire?"

Changmin tertawa. "Bingo nona Cho!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Apa kau pikir taringku ini palsu, hm?"

Kyuhyun tutup mulut.

Changmin menyibakkan rambut coklat panjang Kyuhyun yang menutupi leher yeoja itu. Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya ketelinga Kyuhyun. "kau pasti ingin mencoba gigiku ini." bisiknya.

Kyuhyun bergidig saat hembusan nafas Changmin mengenai kulitnya.

Ia merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menembus kulitnya. Sakit!

"AAAAARRGGHH!" pekik Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka mata. Ia mendapati dirinya berada suatu ruangan. Bukan kamarnya, Seperti ruang kesehatan kampus. Kyuhyun segera memegang lehernya. Tidak ada apapun.

Ia pun bangkit lalu berjalan menuju sebuah kaca yang ada diruangan itu. Ia memperhatikan lehernya melalui cermin. Benar-benar tidak ada bekas apapun.

"Jadi itu mimpi? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Masuklah Kibum dan Eunhyuk dengan wajah cemas.

"Baguslah kau sadar." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Me-memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau ditemukan pingsang di lorong perpustakaan." jelas Kibum. "Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu tak terlihat pucat."

Kyuhyun bergumam. Ia saja tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. "Aku tidak sakit."

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa pingsan di sana?"

"Aku..."

Kyuhyun hampir saja mengatakan kalau dia bertemu Changmin disana. Dia kembali teringat kata-kata Changmin yang terdengar mengancam itu.

"kau?" Kibum dan Eunhyuk menunggu penjelasannya.

"aku belum sarapan. Jadi, mungkin itu penyebab aku pingsan." ujar Kyuhyun.

"tidak biasanya kau belum sarapan. Bukannya setiap hari kau harus sarapan bersama oppamu itu?" tanya Kibum.

Memang! "Hari ini tidak, karena Hae oppa keluar kota." ucap Kyuhyun asal. "oh ya, memangnya siapa yang menemukanku?"

"Changmin!" ucap Kibum dan Eunhyuk bersamaan.

"Dia juga yang membawamu kesini."

"aku tak menyangka, ternyata dia orang yang baik..."

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak saat nama Changmin disebut. Namja itu yang menemukannya? Apa maksud nya? Apa mimpi itu nyata?

.

.

.

Sesekali Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan Eunhyuk.

Saat itu, mereka sedang berjalan menuju parkiran kampus karena mereka sudah tak punya jadwal kuliah.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun melihat sosok Changmin sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu -saat ia pingsan-, ia tak pernah berbicara dengan Changmin. Bahkan tidak untuk mengucapkan terima kasih sekalipun. Ia selalu berusaha tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Changmin, karena mimpinya itu terus menghantui pikirannya. Mimpi yang terasa sangat nyata.

"Annyeong, Changmin!" sapa Kibum.

Changmin tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Changmin tersenyum pada Kibum?

'Apa maksudnya tersenyum pada Kibum? Pada saat aku menyapa, dia malah mengancamku. Dia memang namja aneh!' gerutu Kyuhyun.

"ehem, Kyuhyun."

Mereka bertiga berhenti melangkah, lalu memutar tubuh menatap Changmin. Wajah mereka terlihat bingung, terutama Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" tanya Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Jadi begitu caramu mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang sudah membantumu?" tanya Changmin seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut samar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Astaga Kyuhyun..."

" Aku sudah menolongmu, tapi kau malah mengatakanku namja aneh. Dimana pikiranmu?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Kibum dan Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Changmin bisa membaca pikirannya, sangat persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya.

'Kau membaca pikiranku?' Kyuhyun mengetes Changmin.

"kenapa kau diam?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku...mian. Aku tak bermaksud mengatakanmu aneh." Kyuhyun menarik nafas. "Gomawo karena sudah menolongku."

Changmin mengangkat bahu. "Cheonma."

Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah. Namun Kyuhyun merasa, kalau Changmin benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya.

'Berbaliklah jika kau mendengarku.' Kyuhyun membatin.

Dalam hati ia berharap, agar Changmin tidak berbalik. Ia pun berhenti berjalan, lalu menoleh kebelakang.

Deg!

Changmin sedang menatapnya. Sungguh, matanya sangat tajam menusuk. Ia tersenyum. Namun senyum itu hanya dibibir, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap sahabatnya yang sudah keduluan beberapa langkah. "Aku..." ucapannya terputus saat ia sudah tak melihat Changmin. Kemana namja itu?

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Kibum bingung.

Dengan kaku, Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan siapa-siapa."

.

.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja riasnya. Saat tiba disana, ia meletakkan handuknya dikursi, lalu mulai menyisir rambutnya.

Ketika tengah menyisir, matanya menangkap bayangan seseorang didalam kacanya. Seseorang yang belakangan ini mulai dihindarinya. Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum padanya, sembari memperlihatkan taringnya yang panjang. Dalam satu detik ia sudah tiba didekat Kyuhyun. Langsung saja ia mendekatkan wajahnya keleher yeoja itu, bermaksud mengisap darahnya hingga habis tak tersisa.

"AAAAARRGGHH!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekencang mungkin, lalu mengibaskan tangannya sehingga mengenai kepala Changmin. Kyuhyun langsung berjongkok dan membenamkan wajahnya pada lutut.

Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, membuat air matanya langsung mengalir.

"jangan bunuh aku!" pinta Kyuhyun terisak.

"hei, Kyunnie. Ini aku, Donghae. Mana mungkin aku membunuhmu." ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap HAE dengan wajah penuh air mata. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia langsung menghambur dalam pelukan HAE. "Hae oppa, aku takut..hiks.."

"tak usah takut. Aku ada disini oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. "malam ini, aku ingin tidur dengan oppa."

"kenapa?"

Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

"oke. Kau boleh tidur denganku, meskipun aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau alami." Donghae mengelus rambut panjang coklat milik Kyuhyun, agar yeoja itu tenang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae saat pria itu sedikit bergerak. Ia benar-benar takut, menyebabkan ia tak tidur semalaman. Saat matanya hampir terpejam, Donghae bergerak sedikit dan membuatnya kembali bangun.

Donghae membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dalam pelukannya. Tidurnya tadi malam benar-benar tidak nyenyak. Saat ia bergerak sedikit, Kyuhyun langsung memeluknya. Bukannya puas istirahat, tubuhnya malah bertambah pegal.

Ia pun menggeser pelan tubuh Kyuhyun, karena ia ingin segera mandi untuk pergi ke kantor. Baru saja ia mengangkat tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang melingkar diatas perutnya, yeoja itu sudah mengerang pelan dan kembali merapatkan pelukannya.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Kyuhyun tak pernah seperti ini. Kecuali saat itu. Saat Kyuhyun masih duduk dibangku JHS. Ia mengalami mimpi buruk. Selama seminggu, Kyuhyun tidur dikamarnya persis seperti sekarang ini.

"jangan tinggalkan aku." ujar Kyuhyun.

"kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"tapi aku harus bekerja. Kau juga harus kuliah."

"aku tidak mau kuliah."

"Wae?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Donghae mendorong Kyuhyun, agar dia bisa melihat wajah adiknya itu. "kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menggeleng. "aku tidak bisa tidur. Ku mohon, oppa jangan bekerja ya."

Donghae mendesah. "aku harus bekerja, sweety." Ujarnya sambil mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"pokoknya oppa tidak boleh bekerja!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Donghae mendesah. "baiklah. Aku tidak akan bekerja, dan kau tidak akan kuliah. Otte?"

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah cerah. Ia mengangguk senang. "Ne."

"sekarang kau tidur. Kalau kau tidak tidur, aku akan pergi ke kantor." ancam Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Ia -Donghae- memang tidak bisa menolak permintaan dongsaeng satu-satunya itu. Ia terlalu sayang, sehingga ia memanjakan Kyuhyun. Apapun keinginan Kyuhyun, ia pasti akan berusaha mengabulkannya. Bahkan orangtua mereka pun tak memanjakan Kyuhyun seperti yang ia lakukan.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah mulai terlelap, Donghae melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia menghubungi sekretarisnya, bahwa ia tak bisa datang. Untunglah hari itu tak ada meeting.

Baru saja memasuki alam mimpi, Donghae sudah dibangunkan kembali oleh ketukan pada pintu kamarnya.

"masuklah." ucapnya.

Pintu pun terbuka. Masuklah Mr. Dan Mrs. Cho yang merupakan ayah dan ibunya.

"Kyunnie?" tanya Mrs. Cho tak percaya.

Donghae mengangkat bahu. "aku tidak tahu. Tadi malam dia berteriak histeris, lalu meminta untuk tidur denganku."

"mimpi buruk?" kali ini Mr. Cho yang bertanya.

"Tidak appa. Setahuku dia baru selesai mandi." jelas Donghae. "dia baru tidur, 15 menit yang lalu. Semalaman ia tak tidur." ujar Donghae saat Mrs. Cho akan mencium Kyuhyun.

"baiklah." Mrs. Cho mengurungkan niatnya.

"jadi, karena ini kau tidak masuk ke kantor?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"kau tahu, aku sudah mempercayakan sebuah perusahaan padamu. Tapi kenapa kau lalai? Harusnya kau berada di kantor, bukannya menjaga Kyuhyun yang sedang tidur."

"tapi, dia memintaku untuk tidak kekantor. Dan dia juga tak mau kuliah. Aku khawatir, appa."

"kau memenuhi permintaannya konyolnya itu?" tanya Mr. Cho tak percaya. "oh Tuhan. Hae, itu Kyunnie sudah besar. Kenapa kau masih saja memanjakannya? Kau sudah seperti ayahnya saja." gerutu Mr. Cho.

"adikku..."

"kan hanya Kyuhyun." sambung Mrs. Cho. "selalu itu yang kau ucapkan. Lihatlah, lama-lama dia memintamu untuk menjadi pembantu pribadinya." sungut Mrs. Cho.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"sepertinya, kau juga kurang tidur." ucap Mr. Cho. "tidurlah. Saat makan siang nanti, aku sudah melihat kalian berdua di ruang makan."

Donghae mengangguk. Dan orangtuanya pun keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merentangkan tubuhnya, lalu menguap lebar. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya, tertidur di atas ranjang Donghae.

"siang sweety!" Donghae mencium keningnya lembut.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae yang tengah bersandar pada sandaran kasur. "jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun parau.

"masih jam 1 siang lewat sedikit." jawab Donghae santai.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau tak membangungkanku?!"

"tidurmu itu nyenyak sekali. Aku tak mungkin membangunkanmu."

"lalu, kau belum mandi?"

Donghae menggeleng.

"Mwo? Hae oppa, kau ini kenapa? Membangunkanku tidak, mandi pun tidak. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

"menemanimu." jawab Donghae. "kau sendiri yang memintaku agar tidak kemana-mana."

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Benar juga.

"Kyunnie, jawab oppa. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Donghae serius.

Kyuhyun menjadi gugup karena ditatap seperti itu. "ti..tidak ada apa-apa."

Donghae memperdalam tatapannya. "jangan berbohong Kyunnie. Aku tak suka, dan kau tahu itu."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri. "tentu saja aku tahu. Aku tak mungkin berbohong." Kyuhyun meyakinkan Donghae.

"lalu apa maksud mimpimu? Tadi kau mengigau. Kyunnie, jebal. Cerita padaku."

"me...ngi..gau?"

"kau menyebut-nyebut ... Vampire." saat Donghae mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, suaranya memelan.

"mungkin itu efek karena aku menonton film vampire, siang kemarin."

Donghae terus menatap Kyuhyun. Ia tahu adiknya itu sedang berbohong. "ya sudah."

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan dari luar. Suara Mr dan Mr. Cho.

"umma sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengangguk. "mereka tiba tadi pagi. Tak lama setelah kau tidur."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "apa mereka marah karena kau tidak ke kantor?"

"tidak. Mereka hanya sedikit kesal karena kau tidak kulah." sahut Donghae. Berbohong.

"kau berbohong."

Donghae mengacak poni Kyuhyun. "ayo kita keluar. Kita belum makan dari pagi, ingat?"

"lalu bagaimana dengan umma dan appa?" tanya Kyuhyun takut.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia pun menarik Kyuhyun keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakang Donghae karena takut melihat wajah Mr dan Mrs. Cho, orangtuanya. Donghae menarik pelan tangan Kyuhyun, agar adiknya itu berjalan disampingnya. Mereka pun duduk berdampingan.

"maaf kami sedikit lama." ujar Donghae.

Mr. Cho melirik Kyuhyun yang menunduk.

Sadar di perhatikan, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya langsung bertemu dengan Mr. Cho. "Mianhe appa. Kami terlambat."

Mr. Cho tersenyum. "Gwenchana. Ayo, saatnya makan."

Kyuhyun bersyukur, karena Mr. Cho tidak menceramahinya sebelum makan. Biasanya, jika ia bolos, atau menyuruh Donghae bolos, atau melakukan keduanya sekaligus, ia pasti akan di omeli hingga perutnya kenyang, dan akhirnya ia tak jadi makan.

"Kyunnie, kau sudah besar. Kau pasti sudah tau apa salahmu. jadi, appa tak perlu mengingatkanmu tentang kesalahanmu itu." ucapan Mr. Cho membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ne appa. Aku tahu, dan aku tak akan mengulanginya." ucap Kyuhyun. "tapi, aku benar-benar takut. Bahkan aku tidak tidur semalaman. Dan, kalau boleh, nanti malam aku tidur bersama Hae oppa lagi."

Mrs. Cho terkikik. "astaga, Kyunnie. Apa yang kau takutkan? Kau pasti habis menonton film horor lagi. Ya kan?"

Kyuhyun terpaksa mengangguk.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan pada keluarganya, kalau di kelasnya, ada seseorang bernama Shim Changmin. Namja itu sangat misterius, dingin, acuh. Kenyataan yang membuatnya semakin bergidik, Changmin adalah seorang vampire. Namja itu selalu menghantuinya belakangan ini sejak mereka bertemu di lorong menuju perpustakaan.

Kalaupun ia mengatakannya, apa keluarganya akan percaya? Mereka pasti berpikir kalau dia sudah gila. Dan tentu saja, ia punya resiko yang besar jika ia berani mengatakan semua itu. Sungguh, ia masih menyayangi nyawanya.

"Ne, kau boleh tidur denganku. Tapi jangan memelukku terlalu erat, kau membuatku tidak bisa bergerak, dan susah bernafas." Donghae mengajukan syarat.

Setelah membasuh wajahnya, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, lalu berjalan menuju meja rias. Perlahan, ia menatap bayangan dirinya pada cermin.

Tidak ada siapapun, hanya dia. Benar. Hanya ada Cho Kyuhyun disana. Mungkin, yang tadi malam hanya halusinasinya saja, karena terlalu takut pada Changmin.

"hanya halusinasi." Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, ia mengambil bedak. Namun ia merasa pergelangan tangannya di genggam seseorang. Tangan orang itu terasa sedingin es. Saat menatap pergelangan tangannya, tidak ada siapapun, tapi genggaman itu masih terasa.

Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri tubuhnya.

"ku mohon, jangan ganggu aku." lirih Kyuhyun.

Genggaman tangan itu mengendur. Secepat kilat, Kyuhyun berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, namun terkunci. Padahal ia tak menguncinya sama sekali.

Sebuah sentakan kasar, membuat Kyuhyun barbalik. Namun tetap saja orang itu tak terlihat. Ia mulai menangis.

"jangan ganggu aku." isak Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak mengganggumu, sayang. Aku hanya ingin menikmati darahmu." ujar suara itu.

Kyuhyun merasa lehernya ditusuk dua benda tajam. Perih.

"AAAAARRRGGGHH!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s), Rate M

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Donghae terus menepuk pipi Kyuhyun, agar yeoja itu bangun. Adiknya itu seperti mengalami mimpi buruk. Wajahnya penuh keringat, dan ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya, sembari terus berkata "jangan ganggu aku".

Sudah hampir 10 menit ia berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun, tapi adiknya tetap tak terbangun. Ia tak mungkin ke kamar orangtuanya, karena ini sudah tengah malam.

"AAAAAARRGH!" jerit Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, ia langsung terduduk di tempat tidur.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah memandang kesekeliling. Ia seperti orang yang baru pertama kali berada dikamar itu.

"Aku dimana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dikamarku, Kyunnie. Kau kenapa? Apa yang ada dalam mimpimu?"

"Apa tadi aku pergi kekamarku?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

"Yeah, hanya sekedar mengambil pakaian. Tidak lebih. Bahkan kau mandi disini."

"Syukurlah." desah Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, jawab aku! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aniyo Hae oppa, aku baik-baik saja, dan tidak mimpi buruk." dusta Kyuhyun.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Oppa tak suka kau berbohong!" bentak Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar bentakan Donghae. Matanya berkaca-kaca, lalu air matanya langsung mengalir.

Melihat adiknya menangis, Donghae merasa bersalah. "Kyunne, mian. Aku tak bermaksud membentakmu."

Kyuhyun memeluk Donghae. "Mianhae... Hiks..Hiks"

"Ani. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tak membentakmu. Maafkan aku." Donghae mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "aku tidak bisa bercerita pada oppa untuk saat ini. Aku.. Hiks.. Hiks..."

"Tak apa. Sekarang, Kau harus tidur. Karena besok kau harus kuliah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Oppa harus memelukku saat aku tidur. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau!"

Donghae mendesah pelan. Kyuhyun ini masih saja seperti anak kecil, padahal dia sudah 18 tahun. "Ne, oppa akan memelukmu, sampai kau tak bisa bernafas."

Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, my sweety." Donghae mengacak poni Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil setelah Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

Ia tersenyum pada Donghae. "Gomawo oppa."

Donghae mengangguk."sama-sama sweety."

"Aku masuk dulu." pamit Kyuhyun.

Donghae menahan tangan Kyuhyun, saat yeoja itu berbalik. Ia mencium kening adiknya lembut. "Good luck!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. "Bye!" ia melambaikan tangan pada Donghae, lalu masuk ke kampusnya.

"Mesra sekali." goda Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba berjalan disampingnya.

Kyuhyun terkikik. "Kau cemburu?" goda Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk memang kelihatan suka pada oppanya, tapi dia tak mau mengakui.

"Cemburu? Huh! Jangan asal bicara." dengus Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun kembali terkikik. "Jeongmal?" godanya.

"Hentikan. Aku ke fakultasku dulu. Bye!"

Kyuhyun berjalan sendiri menuju kelasnya, sambil terus mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari keberadaan Kibum. Namun, matanya malah bertemu dengan mata tajam Changmin. Namja itu tengah duduk di bangku taman.

Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memucat. Ia segera berlalu dari tempat itu, menuju kelasnya.

"Sudah cukup dia menghantuiku lewat mimpi." gumam Kyuhyun.

.

.

Changmin mendengar suara tawa yang familier disampingnya. Namun, orang itu tak terlihat. Changmin mendesah.

"Minho, tunjukan dirimu! Jangan sampai manusia disini mendengar tawamu, tapi tak melihat wujudmu. Aku tak ingin kampus ini geger karena ulahmu."

Orang yang bernam Minho itu menunjukan dirinya, sambil terus terkekeh.

"Apa yang lucu?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

Minho masih saja terkekeh, tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Kadang ia kesal melihat tingkah adiknya ini.

"Aku sedang mentertawai gadismu itu. Siapa namanya?"

"Kyuhyun, ingat dia bukan gadisku!" Changmin menekankan kata yeojaku.

Minho mengibaskan tangannya. "Hyung lihatkan? Aku berhasil membuatnya tak berani menatapmu."

"Memang. Tapi kau berlebihan Minho. Kau lihat tadi? Dia begitu pucat melihatku."

"Berlebihan bagaimana? Hyung sendiri yang menyuruhku melakukannya. Dan itu hanya bisa ku lakukan dengan memasuki mimpinya."

"Tapi..."

"Ingat, hyung tidak suka melihatnya, karena dia terus menatapmu. Jadi hyung ingin, dia takut padamu, agar dia tak lagi menatapmu."

"Memang. Tapi karena ulahmu, kemarin dia tidak masuk. Dan karena kau menemuinya di lorong perpustakaan, dia tahu kalau kita Vampire."

"Biarkan saja. Yang penting, dia tidak akan berani buka mulut. Percayalah."

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa hyung terus menyangkal? Apa hyung mulai menyukainya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan menyukai manusia."

"Didarah kita juga mengalir darah manusia, ingat?"

"Tapi, juga ada darah vampire bukan?" tanya Changmin balik.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov

Dengan perasaan sedikit senang, aku keluar dari kelas. Karena hari ini, aku di jemput Donghae oppa. Dia bilang, dia akan mengajakku makan siang. Aku berjalan sendiri, karena Kibum memang tak hadir karena sakit.

Setidaknya hari ini, aku bisa bernafas lega, karena aku tak sekalipun melakukan kontak mata dengan Changmin, kecuali yang tadi pagi itu. Aku berharap, dia tak mengganggu hidupku lagi.

Author pov

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti begitu Changmin menyebut namanya. Tanpa komando, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pelipisnya.

"Oh Tuhan. Jangan biarkan dia menggangguku." batin Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun, dan ia sedikit terkejut mendengarnya, namun ia berpura-pura tak tahu.

"A..ada apa?"

"Didepan ada kekasihmu. Dia menyuruhmu segera keluar." ujar Changmin dingin.

"ke..kk.. Apa?"

Changmin menghujam Kyuhyun dengan mata tajamnya, membuat Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. "Digerbang ada kekasihmu. Cepatlah kesana." Changmin menekankan kata kekasihmu.

Dahi Kyuhyun semakin berkerut.

Kekasih? Dia kan tidak memiliki kekasih. Jika yang dimaksud Changmin, mantan, masuk akal. Karena dia memang pernah berpacaran ketika di SHS. Tapi sekarang, mantannya itu sedang di Paris.

"Dia memakai mobil sport hitam?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk acuh, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Donghae oppa!" batin Kyuhyun senang.

Meskipun ia -Changmin- sudah sedikit jauh dari Kyuhyun, ia masih bisa membaca perkataan batin Kyuhyun. Donghae! Changmin menyimpan nama namja itu di pikirannya.

"Jadi itu kekasihnya?" tanya Minho yang tiba-tiba berdiri disampingnya.

Changmin terlonjak kaget. "Dasar anak kecil! Kau membuatku kaget! Memangnya kau tidak masuk kelas?" Changmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Minho lebih muda setahun darinya, dan saat ini, Minho adalah mahasiswa baru dikampusnya.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik!" sungut Minho.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Namja yang menjemput Kyuhyun noona tadi kekasihnya bukan?"

"Kelihatannya begitu. Tadi pagi aku sempat melihat namja itu mencium kening Kyuhyun."

"oh, siapa namanya?"

"Donghae."

Minho tertawa mendengar ucapan Changmin. "kenapa hyung ketus sekali saat menyebut nama Donghae?"

"Tidak." bantah Changmin.

"Kau menyukainya, kan?"

Changmin mendesah. "Aku tidak mungkin menyukainya. Dia itu penakut, kau tahu?"

Minho mengangguk kecil mendengar bantahan Changmin. "Apa hyung tidak takut, kalau dia menceritakan tentang rahasia kita pada kekasihnya itu?"

Langkah Changmin terhenti. "Dia tidak akan melakukannya."

"Yeoja kan selalu terbuka pada kekasihnya."

"Itu teori dari mana?" tanya Changmin.

"Bagaimana kalau memang benar?"

"Gampang. Kau teror saja kekasihnya itu, seperti yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun. Atau mungkin, kau bisa membunuh kekasihnya sekaligus." ujar Changmin santai.

"Benar juga. Setelah kekasihnya ku bunuh, kau kan bisa mendekati Kyuhyun noona dengan mudah." sahut Minho.

Changmin menatap Minho. "Jaga ucapanmu!" ujar Changmin kesal, matanya mulai berubah menjadi warna kuning.

Minho menelan ludah.

"Sebaiknya aku kabur." pikir Minho.

Changmin tersenyum. "Tidak kubiarkan." ujar Changmin, mencengkram pergelangan tangan Minho.

"Ommo! Aku lupa kalau hyung bisa membaca pikiran." ujar Minho.

Changmin mengangguk. "Tepat sekali."

Minho menendang kaki Changmin, berlari menjauhi Changmin, lalu membuat dirinya tak terlihat. Namun, dengan mudahnya Changmin menangkap Minho. Ia memeluk erat sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Tak lama kemudian, Minho menampakan wujudnya.

"Sepertinya kau juga lupa, kalau aku mewarisi kecepatan appa." Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Changmin hyung, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan menggodamu dengan Kyuhyun noona lagi. Juga tak membahas masalah kekasihnya itu."

Changmin tersenyum puas. "Bagus. Sekarang, masuklah ke kelasmu."

.

.

Donghae langsung mencium kening Kyuhyun, begitu adik kesayangannya itu tiba dihadapannya. Beberapa orang melihat mereka, membuat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Hae oppa, kau membuatku malu, huh!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum, lalu mengacak poni Kyuhyun. "Kajja, aku sudah lapar." ia pun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu masuk ke mobil.

"Kyunnie, tadi aku bertemu dengan teman kampusmu, sebelum kau datang."

"Changmin?" nama itu langsung terlintas dipikirannya.

"Entahlah. Yang penting dia mengenalmu, dan dia bilang, kalian sekelas."

"Tak salah lagi." batin Kyuhyun.

"Dia terlihat aneh." gumam Donghae.

Glek!

"Maksud oppa?"

"Aku merasa dia itu berbeda. Aura disekelilingku berubah saat dia ada. Dan wajahnya, terlihat dingin. Aku merasa, dia bukan manusia."

Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang minum, langsung tersendak. "Kenapa oppa berpikir begitu?"

Donghae mengangkat bahu, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi menyetir.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan kepalanya dari setumpuk tugas yang sedang ia kerjakan begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk. Sebenarnya, bukan kamarnya, tapi kamar Donghae.

Selama beberapa hari ini, dia masih mengungsi dikamar Donghae. Karena ia merasa nyaman berada dikamar itu. Kamar Donghae lebih terang dari kamarnya. Dua sisi kamarnya -Donghae- dindingnya berupa kaca bening. (kebayangkan?).

Kyuhyun pun berjalan kearah pintu, lalu membukannya.

"Umma?"

"Ganti bajumu dengan dress yang umma belikan dua hari yang lalu, rias wajahmu secantik mungkin, dan jangan ikat rambutmu."

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kita akan pergi kerumah teman appa."

Kyuhyun mengangguk meski masih bingung.

Jam makan siang pergi kerumah teman? Biasanya, Mr. Cho selalu saat jam makan malam jika ingin berkunjung kerumah temannya.

Kyuhyun menatap bayangannya dicermin, untuk memastikan kalau semuanya sempurna.

Ia memakai dress pink soft selutut dengan lengan pendek, riasan wajahnya sederhana,dan atas permintaan umma nya, ia terpaksa melepas rambutnya.

Setelah memakai high heels, ia pun keluar dari kamar, menuju ruang keluarga.

Ia terkejut melihat Donghae. Kenapa dia bisa pulang? Bukannya, dia harusnya di kantor? Dan kenapa pakaian rapi sekali, seolah-olah masih pagi?

"Hae oppa, kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku disuruh appa pulang, katanya kita akan makan siang di rumah teman lamanya." jelas Donghae.

"Bukannya tadi pagi pakaianmu bukan seperti ini?"

"Aku disuruh menggantinya."

"Bagaimana, semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Mr. Cho yang baru keluar dari kamar.

"Tentu appa." ujar Kyuhyun dan Donghae hampir bersamaan.

Mereka pun tiba sebuah rumah mewah bergaya mediterania, didominasi warna putih dan biru. Kombinasi yang bagus, karena ia -Kyuhyun- menyukai kedua warna itu. Tapi ia merasa pernah melihat rumah dihadapannya ini. Dimajalah kah?

Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menggandeng lengan Donghae. Entah kenapa ia merasa perasaannya tidak enak.

"Hae oppa, aku merasa perasaanku tak enak." ujar Kyuhyun berbisik mengeratkan gandengannya.

Donghae menarik tangannya, lalu meletakkannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. "Itu hanya perasaanmu." balas Donghae berbisik.

"Perasaanku benar-benar kuat oppa." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Hei, itu hanya perasaanmu. Jangan pikirkan." nasehat Donghae.

Mrs. Cho berdeham. "Kalian tahu, kalian itu sudah seperti orang pacaran saja."

Kyuhyun merengut. "Biarkan saja."

"Hae, turunkan tanganmu dari pinggang Kyuhyun. Nanti orang salah paham." ujar Mr. Cho.

Donghae pun menurunkan tangannya. Dengan segera, Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Donghae.

Mrs. Cho menekan bel. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu dibukakan oleh seorang pria paruh baya. Sepertinya, dialah teman lama Mr. Cho.

"Annyeong Yunho." sapa Mr. Cho, lalu bersalaman.

"Annyeong, sobat lama." Yunho tersenyum. "Mereka keluargamu?"

Mr. Cho mengangguk. "Ini istriku, dan ini kedua anakku. Donghae dan Kyuhyun."

Mereka pun bersalaman.

"Anakmu tampan dan cantik." puji Yunho.

"Terima kasih."

"Masuklah."

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu, menuju ruang keluarga. Disana ada beberapa orang. Mereka sedang menonton.

Saat tiba disana, semua yang sedang menonton itu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap tamu mereka.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat menyadari diantara beberapa orang itu ada Changmin. SHIM CHANGMIN. Oh my God!

"kenapa dia bisa disini?" pikir Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja, ini kan rumahku." sahut Changmin, tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Keluarga Cho menatap Changmin tak mengerti. Yunho langsung menatap Changmin, seolah sedang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah appa." sahut Changmin lemah. Yunho baru saja memperingatkan Changmin agar tidak menggunakan kemampuannya didepan orang lain.

"Oh, tamu kita sudah datang." Jaejoong muncul dari belakang.

Semuanya menoleh menatap Jaejoong. Mereka pun berkenalan.

"Dia Heechul, anak pertamaku, itu Changmin, disampingnya Arrum, kembaran Changmin, setelah itu Minho, dan dua bocah itu adalah Sehun, dan Sulli, mereka juga kembar." Yunho memperkenalkan anak-anaknya.

"Oke, ayo kita makan siang." seru Arrum semangat.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Semoga saja mereka tak memberiku bangkai binatang dengan minumannya darah segar." batin Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasa tubuhnya ditarik masuk kesebuah ruangan. Sebuah kamar. Ia terkejut, bahwa Changminlah yang menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun menjaga suaranya agar tetap tenang.

"Kendalikan pikiranmu!" bentak Changmin. "Jangan karena kau sudah tahu, kalau aku vampire, kau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak pada keluargaku!"

"Ja...jadi kau benar-benar Vampire?" tanya Kyuhyun.

'Shit!' Changmin mengumpat dalam hati. Jadi, Kyuhyun benar-benar belum tahu, dan menganggap semua mimpinya itu benar-benar hanya mimpi?

"Jadi mimpiku itu nyata?" pikir Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja. Sekali lagi kau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, kau..."

"CHANGMIN!" ia mendengar ayahnya memanggil.

"Cepat, ayahku memanggil!" Changmin menyeretnya keluar dari kamar.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. Ia tak mendengar suara Yunho yang memanggil Changmin.

.

.

.

Mereka pun duduk berhadapan di meja makan yang memang panjang itu. Bayangkan saja, ada 12 orang.

Kyuhyun berhadapan dengan Changmin, membuatnya semakin risih saja.

"Ayo, silahkan cicipi."

Saat semua orang mulai mengambil makanan, Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak melakukan apapun. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Ia merasa tangannya begitu berat, sehingga sulit untuk digerakan. Ia terus memandang kosong kearah piring di hadapannya, saat ia mengangkat kepala, matanya langsung bertemu dengan mata bambi milik Changmin.

"Seharusnya, mata seindah itu membuat orang lain nyaman saat melihatnya, bukan malah ketakutan seperti ini." batin Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengayunkan kakinya pelan kearah kaki Kyuhyun, yang duduk di hadapannya. Membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae -yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun- cemas.

Changmin langsung mendengus mendengar kecemasan Donghae.

"Ak.. Sepertinya aku ingin sup jamur itu." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat semua orang tertawa, kecuali Changmin.

"Kyuhyun, kau lucu sekali." ujar Arrum disela tawanya.

Donghae pun mengabilkan sup jamur itu untuk Kyuhyun. Ia pun mulai memakannya perlahan.

"Oh ya, jadi pria ini anakmu juga?" tanya Jaejoong.

Ketika bertemu tadi, hanya Yunho yang mengenalkan keluarganya, sedangkan Keluarga Cho belum sama sekali.

"Ya, mereka anak-anak ku. namja itu adalah oppanya Kyuhyun. Namanya Donghae." ujar Mr. Cho.

Changmin dan Minho yang sedang minum, langsung tersendak mendengar kata "Oppanya Kyuhyun.". Mereka berdua bertatapan tak percaya, lalu tiba-tiba saja Minho tertawa lepas. Mereka membuat orang yang ada diruangan itu kebingungan.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Jadi, kau oppanya Kyuhyun noona?" tanya Minho pada Donghae.

"Ne." Donghae mengangguk. "Wajah kami memang tidak mirip. Tak jarang orang mengira kami pacaran. Ya kan sweety?" Donghae mengacak poni Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"Lihatlah, benar-benar seperti orang pacaran." gerutu Mrs. Cho. Tawa kembali terdengar.

"Kau dengar hyung, dia oppanya Kyuhyun noona. Haha" batin Minho sambil menatap Changmin sekilas.

Changmin langsung memelototi Minho. "Sebaiknya kau diam, kalau tak ingin berakhir di puncak pohon." bisik Changmin. Minho takut ketinggian.

Heechul yang mendengarnya jadi tertawa. Walaupun orang lain tak mendengar bisikan Changmin, tapi dia bisa karena itulah kelebihannya.

"Keluarga ini benar-benar aneh." pikir Kyuhyun, setelah melihat Changmin membisikan sesuatu kepada Minho, namun Heechul tertawa seolah bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikan Changmin.

Changmin berdeham. "Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau menjaga..."

"Mian." potong Kyuhyun, karena ia tahu kalimat yang Changmin ucapkan.

"Changmin, sebaiknya kau simpan keahlianmu itu." ujar Yunho.

"Kalian ini kenapa? Changmin, Minho, Heechul, Yunho dan Kyuhyun, ada apa dengan kalian?" sergah Jaejoong.

Mereka yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung terdiam.

"Bukan apa-apa sayang. Changmin baru saja melakukan keahliannya." ujar Yunho.

"Keahlian? Seperti apa?" sambar Donghae.

"Menggoda yeoja." ucap Yunho santai. "Kau tahu, dia sedang berusaha mengambil hati adikmu."

"Aku tidak begitu!" bantah Changmin cepat.

Mereka tertawa mendengar pembelaan Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk, malu.

"Kau tak perlu menggodanya Changmin. Karena sebentar lagi dia juga akan jadi milikmu." ujar Mr. Cho.

"Apa maksud appa/ ahjussi?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Panggil aku appa." sahut Mr. Cho.

Changmin hanya menatap Mr. Cho datar.

"Hormati appaku!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan suara batinnya.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sejenak lalu kembali menatap Mr. Cho. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu, appa?"

Yunho menatap anaknya dengan senyuman puas. Jarang-jarang anaknya yang satu itu bisa patuh.

"Begini, jauh sebelum kalian lahir, saat aku dan ayahmu masih muda. Aku mengalami suatu peristiwa yang dapat merenggut nyawaku, namun ayahmu datang menolongku. Sejak saat itu, kami bersahabat, dan aku sudah berjanji, akan menjodohkan anak pertamaku dengan anak ayahmu." jelas Mr. Cho.

Seisi ruangan itu langsung menatap Donghae dan Heechul bergantian.

"MWO?" ucap Donghae dan Heechul tak percaya.

"Kami belum selesai." sergah Yunho.

"Karena anak pertama Yunho namja, setahun kemudian anakku lahir, dan ternyata juga namja. Jadi, tidak mungkin aku menikahkan kalian. Janji tetaplah janji. Lalu perjodohan itu aku pindahkan pada anak kedua. Beruntung karena anak kedua Yunho namja, sedangkan anakku yeo..."

"Jadi, aku dan Changmin / Kyuhyun dijodohkan?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan lagi.

Yunho dan Mr. Cho mengangguk.

Tepuk tangan memenuhi ruang makan itu.

"Akhirnya si tukang tidur akan menikah." seru Arrum.

Setelah pulang kampus, Changmin memang selalu tidur hingga malam datang. Dan siang ini syukurnya ia tidak tidur.

"tidak bisa!" bantah Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari bangkunya. "Appa tidak boleh melakukannya! Apa appa tahu, Changmin ini vampire! Kenapa aku dijodohkan dengannya?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Semua menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

TBC

Note:

Pada awalnya, yang ditemui Kyuhyun di lorong perpustakaan itu memang Changmin. Tapi waktu Kyuhyun mau masuk ke perpustakaan, dia ditahan Changmin kan? Nah, itu adalah Minho. Tapi, yang bawa Kyuhyun keruang kesehatan memang Changmin. Minho juga yang selalu hadir kemimpi Kyuhyun.

Minho melakukan itu karena Changmin yang minta. Changmin minta bantuan Minho, agar Minho melakukan sesuatu pada Kyuhyun. Supaya Kyuhyun tak memperhatikannya lagi. Satu-satunya cara yang hanya bisa dilakukan Minho adalah meneror Kyuhyun melalui mimpi. See? Berhasil!

-Keluarga Shim

＃Yunho (kepala keluarga) :

memiliki semua kemampuan. Mulai dari membaca pikiran, sampai mengubah dirinya menjadi kabut. Karena dia adalah Vampire asli.

＃Jaejoong (istri Yunho) :

tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun karena dia hanya manusia. Yunho tidak pernah berniat mengubah istrinya menjadi vampire.

Lalu anak-anak mereka menjadi Vampire berdarah campuran. Pada siang hari, mereka menjadi manusia, sedangkan pada saat malam, mereka berubah menjadi Vampire.

Mereka adalah...

＃Heechul (anak tertua) :

bisa mendengar suara, meski suara itu dalam jarak 50 meter darinya

＃Changmin (anak kedua) :

membaca pikiran

kecepatan bergerak

membuat dirinya tak terlihat

＃Arrum (kembaran Changmin) :

mengubah dirinya menjadi kabut

＃Minho (anak keempat) :

mengubah dirinya menjadi oranglain

masuk kemimpi oranglain

membuat dirinya tak terlihat

＃Sehun (anak kelima) :

membuat dirinya tak terlihat

＃Sulli (kembaran Sehun) :

mengubah diri menjadi kabut


	3. Chapter 3

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s), Rate T

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

"Appa tidak boleh melakukannya! Apa appa tahu, Changmin ini vampire! Kenapa aku dijodohkan dengannya?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Semua orang menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Changmin ikut bangkit dari duduknya. "Jangan asal bicara!" bentak Changmin.

"Aku tidak asal bicara! Kalau kau dan seluruh keluargamu ini bukan vampire, kau tidak mungkin bisa membaca pikiranku! Heechul oppa juga tidak mungkin bisa mendengar apa yang kau bisikan pada Minho, dan Yunho ahjussi juga tidak akan mengerti apa yang sedang kita bicarakan!" ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar. "Jika kau bukan vampire, kenapa aku bisa memimpikan hal yang sama beberapa hari, dalam mimpi itu kau mempunyai taring! Dan sebelum kesini kau juga memberikan pernyataan tersirat bahwa kau adalah vampire!"

Mata Changmin berubah menjadi kuning karena emosi.

"Lihat! Matamu berubah warna! Apa manusia biasa bisa melakukan itu, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Appa, aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan vampire seperti dia!"

"Yak, jaga ucapanmu! Kau fikir, aku mau di jodohkan dengan manusia sepertimu?!" bentak Changmin.

"Hentikan!" lerai Yunho sambil memukul meja makan, membuat semua benda diatasnya bergetar. "Kalian berdua, duduklah." suaranya melunak.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun kembali duduk dengan emosi yang sama-sama masih bergejolak. Mereka saling menatap dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau pikir, aku takut dengan tatapanmu itu?!" pikir Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, kau pikir, aku peduli dengan semua ucapanmu itu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin semakin garang.

"Kesialanku yang terbesar adalah ketika aku harus sekampus dengan vampire sepertimu!"

"Kau tahu, aku belum pernah meminum darah manusia. Mungkin, kau bersedia menjadi kelinci percobaanku." ucap Changmin santai.

"Aku bilang hentikan!" bentak Yunho.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung menunduk.

"Apapun masalah diantara kalian, kalian akan tetap kami nikahkan." ujar Mr. Cho.

"Tapi appa, aku kan sudah bilang, Changmin dan..."

"Semuanya kecuali Jaejoong." potong Mr. Cho.

"Maksud appa?"

"Jaejoong manusia seperti kita. Sedangkan Yunho adalah vampire murni, dan anak-anak mereka adalah vampire berdarah campuran." jelas Mr. Cho.

"Jadi, appa sudah tahu?"

"Harusnya, kami yang bertanya padamu. Dari mana kau tahu?" Mrs. Cho angkat bicara.

"Umma juga tahu? Donghae oppa?" Kyuhyun menatap Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyunnie." ucap Donghae.

"Jadi Kyuhyun, sejak kapan kau tahu bahwa kami adalah Vampire?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin. "Dia masuk kedalam mimpiku beberapa kali, dan disanalah ia menunjukkan kalau dia adalah Vampire."

Mimpimu?" tanya Yunho.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Yunho menatap Minho.

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Yunho. "Kenapa dengan Minho?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Dia yang masuk kemimpimu dan meniru rupa Changmin." ujar Yunho.

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin?"

"Itu adalah kelebihannya." sahut Sulli yang dari tadi hanya diam. "Kalau aku bisa merubah diri menjadi kabut."

"Jadi, sejak kapan appa tahu kalau mereka adalah vampire?" Donghae berhati-hati saat mengucapkan kata Vampire.

"Sejak awal bertemu." ujar Mr. Cho. "Yunho menyelamatkan appa saat appa akan di gigit oleh vampire lain. Karena itulah kami bersahabat."

"Umma?" Donghae beralih pada Mrs. Cho.

"Saat Umma sedang mengandungmu."

"Sebenarnya, makan siang ini untuk memberitahukan tentang perjodohan Kyuhyun dan Changmin." ujar Yunho. "Dan, seharusnya, bukan hari kau dan Kyuhyun mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

"Suka atau tidak suka, kau akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun." ujar Jaejoong.

Sehun, Sulli dan Arrum bertepuk tangan heboh. "Sebentar lagi, kalian akan punya adik." ucap Arrum pada Sehun dan Sulli.

"Diamlah!" bentak Changmin kesal.

"Kalian berdua akan menikah secepatnya, pada bulan ini." ujar Mrs. Cho.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja?" tawar Donghae. "Kenapa tidak aku yang saja yang dijodohkan dengan... Arrum misalnya?" Donghae memperbaiki kalimatnya.

Arrum yang sadar namanya disebut hanya bisa menunduk malu, dengan wajah merah.

"Maaf Hae. Perjanjiannya, anak yeoja dari Appa." ucap Mr. Cho.

"Mungkin, kau harus menunggu Arrum lulus., baru boleh menikahinya?" goda Heechul.

Ruang makan itu kembali riuh.

Namun, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia merasa dunianya berputar. Ia terlalu syok untuk menerima semua ini. Sekelas dengan vampire sudah cukup buruk. Sekarang, hidupnya akan semakin buruk karena harus menikah dengan vampire itu sendiri. Apa tak ada cobaan yang lebih ringan dari ini? Atau mungkin ada yang mau menyerahkan tiket menuju surga padanya, karena ia tak sanggup berada didunia ini.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Putih. Itu lah yang ia lihat pertama kali. Dengan nyawa yang belum seutuhnya sempurna, ia duduk di tempat tidur, lalu memandang keseliling.

Ia berada disebuah kamar. Namun, bukan kamar Donghae, apalagi kamarnya.

"Lalu, ini kamar siapa?" pikir Kyuhyun.

"Kamarku!" teriak seseorang dari kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun merasa pernah mendengar suara itu. Tapi dia lupa, dimana ia mendengarnya.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Keluar sosok namja dengan rambut basah dan hanya mengenakan celana jeans panjang. Sosok yang sangat ia takutkan. Changmin.

"AAAAAAARRGH!" Kyuhyun berteriak sekuat tenaga.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Changmin sudah tiba di samping Kyuhyun. Ia langsung membekap mulut yeoja itu.

"Jangan berteriak! Jangan buat orang salah paham!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengerang.

"Kalau kau berteriak, maka kau akan berakhir di dalam peti mati!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Yeoja pintar." Changmin pun melepaskan bekapannya.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya, dan bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur.

"Kau jangan berpikiran macam-macam." ujar Changmin sambil memilih baju yang akan dikenakannya. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Kemarin, saat tengah makan siang, kau pingsan, dan ternyata baru pagi ini kau siuman. Kalau kau tidak percaya pada ucapanku, kau boleh tanya pada kakakmu itu. Dia di kamar Heechul, tepat disebelah kamarku." Changmin menutup lemarinya, lalu berjalan kearah meja rias.

"Lalu, kau tidur dimana?"

"Aku tidak tidur." ucap Changmin sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Tidak mungkin." batin Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun. "Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Aku ini vampire berdarah campuran. Pada siang hari aku menjadi manusia, sedangkan malam hari aku menjadi vampire."

"Apa buktinya kalau kau tidak menyentuhku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada semua orang yang ada dirumah ini."

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bersekongkol?"

"Perlu kau ketahui, kalau pun nanti kita sudah menikah, aku tak akan menyentuhmu!" Changmin pun membanting pintu kamar sangat keras.

"Dasar sombong!" batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku dengar yang kau ucapkan." teriak Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Dasar namja sombong! Jadi vampire saja sudah sombong, apalagi dia benar-benar manusia!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Changmin memang begitu." ujar seseorang di depan pintu kamar.

Dari suaranya, ia tahu kalau itu adalah Heechul.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Changmin. Walaupun mereka sudah menikah, Changmin tidak akan menyentuhnya. Berarti, perjodohan konyol itu bukan salah satu dari mimpi buruknya.

Pintu kembali terbuka, masuklah Changmin. Ia berjalan menuju meja belajar tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Sedang apa dia?" pikir Kyuhyun.

Changmin hanya diam dan terus memasukan beberapa buku kedalam tas. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Changmin menatapnya.

"Cepatlah turun. Kita akan sarapan." ujar Changmin sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tunggu!" cegah Kyuhyun saat Changmin akan menutup pintu.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bukan Changmin. Kau Minho." ucap Kyuhyun.

Minho kembali ke wujudnya semula sambil tertawa. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Kau tak bisa membaca pikiran." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Minho merubah dirinya, menyerupai Kyuhyun.

"Hei! dadaku tak sebesar itu!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Minho kembali pada dirinya. "Aku tak bisa sempurna meniru orang lain. Karena pada dasarnya, manusia itu di ciptakan oleh Tuhan. Dan sebagai ciptaan Tuhan, aku tak bisa meniru karya-Nya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo, Changmin hyung bisa marah kalau aku lama membawakan tasnya."

"Kau mau disuruh-suruh olehnya?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Bukan. Ini resiko karena aku kalah taruhan tadi malam."

"Taruhan tadi malam?"

"Kami bertaruh, siapa yang..."

"Bukan urusanmu!" potong Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka berdua. "Minho, jangan kau jawab lagi pertanyaan yang dia ajukan!"

Minho mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di pelataran kampus dengan malas.

Hari ini dia bolos satu mata kuliah, karena tragedi pingsannya ia dirumah Changmin itu. Ketika Changmin berangkat kuliah, dia malah baru menuju rumah. Dan tiba dirumah, ia kembali di ceramahi tentang perjodohannya dengan Changmin oleh Mrs. Cho. Dan ketika tiba dikampus, Kibum memberitahunya, bahwa mata kuliah pertama di hari itu sudah berakhir. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Di ujung lorong ia melihat Kibum tengah melambaikan tangan padanya. Dengan malas ia membalasnya.

"Ayo, kita bisa terlambat pada mata kuliah berikutnya, kalau tak bergegas." Ucap Kibum.

Tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari Kyuhyun, Kibum langsung menarik tangan yeoja itu menuju kelas berikutnya.

Mereka berpapasan dengan sang dosen ketika akan masuk kelas. Dosen itu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum terpaksa memisahkan diri karena bangku yang kosong itu tidak berdekatan. Dan naas, Kyuhyun duduk bersebelahan dengan Changmin.

"Hari yang sangat buruk!" gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Ia menatap kearah Changmin. Namja itu seolah tak mendengar ucapan batinnya.

Dia menekankan dalam hatinya. "Changmin bodoh!"

Tetap saja tak ada reaksi dari Changmin. Namja itu terus mencatat penuturan dari dosen. Kyuhyun menjentikan jarinya tanda mengerti. Yang disampingnya ini bukan Changmin, tapi Minho.

Kyuhyun merobek selembar kertas dari bukunya, lalu mulai menulis.

"Kau Minho kan?"

Ia melempar kertas itu ke meja Changmin alias Minho. Minho menatapnya lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kemana Changmin?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Bukannya apa-apa, ia merasa jauh lebih baik jika tidak berdekatan dengan Changmin. Jika didekat namja itu, ia merasa tertekan, karena takut akan jadi mangsa.

Minho menulis sesuatu dikertas tadi. Setelah selesai, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kyuhyun tanpa sepengetahuan dosen.

"Dia sedang ujian dikelasku. Dia menggantikanku. Karena aku tak mengerti mata kuliah yang itu. Jadi, aku menggantikannya disini."

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Memangnya, dia juga bisa berubah jadi orang lain?"

Minho menggeleng. "Aku mengerahkan sedikit kekuatanku padanya agar bisa melakukan itu. Tapi biasanya, hanya bisa bertahan 20 menit."

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. "Memangnya dia bisa mengerjakan seluruh dalam waktu sesingkat itu?"

Minho tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu, dia yang paling pintar dikeluarga kami."

"Shim Changmin dan Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa?" tanya Dosen.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. "Bukan apa-apa."

Dosen itu menurunkan kacamatanya, menatap Kyuhyun curiga.

"Dia mau meminjam catatanku pada mata kuliah pertama. Karena saat itu dia tak masuk." ujar Changmin alias Minho.

"Sebaiknya, itu didiskusikan nanti saja."

Minho dan Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Maaf sir, saya permisi ketoilet." Minho bangkit dari duduknya.

Dosen mengangguk. "Jangan terlalu lama."

Belum sampai lima menit, Changmin alias Minho kembali masuk kekelas. Kyuhyun merasa bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh Dosen.

"Minho!" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Ia tak tahu jawaban dari soal-soal ini, apa yang akan dikumpulkannya nanti? Makanya dia memanggil Minho.

Lima kali panggilan, tetap saja Minho tak menyahut. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun kembali berkutat dengan soal-soal dihadapannya.

"Dia itu kenapa? Dipanggil tidak menoleh." pikir Kyuhyun.

Sebuah gulungan kertas mampir dimejanya. Ia pun membukanya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menoleh! Namaku Changmin, tapi kau memanggilku Minho! yeoja aneh!"

Glek! Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Jadi disampingnya ini adalah Changmin. Pantas saja, ia merasa aura disekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah.

Tanpa membalas kertas itu, Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Menatapi soal-soal dihadapanya sambil menunggu keajaiban, sehingga ia bisa menjawab soal-soal itu.

Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat Changmin bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu berjalan kedepan kelas dan memberikan selembar kertas pada dosen, ia pun keluar.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Saat ia akan meletakan kepalanya dimeja, ia mendapat sebuah gulungan kertas lain diatas mejanya itu. Dengan penasaran, Kyuhyun membuka gulungan kertas itu.

Gulungan kertas itu berisi jawaban atas soal-soal itu. Dari tulisan, ia tahu kalau gulungan kertas itu berasal dari Changmin.

"Jangan salah paham! Aku melakukannya karena terpaksa. Setelah punyamu selesai, temui aku di lorong perpustakaan! Awas kalau kau tidak datang!"

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan datang!" gumam Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa hembusan nafas di sekitar lehernya, membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Kau tahu? Aku bisa menghilang. Jadi jangan harap bisa terlepas begitu saja dariku." bisik suara itu. Suara Changmin.

Mau tak mau Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia sudah terperangkap!

.

.

.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang berada di lantai tiga. Ia semakin takut saat akan tiba di lantai tiga. Selama perjalanan, ia merasa ada yang mengikutinya. Namun, saat ia menoleh kebelakang, tak ada siapapun. Ia yakin itu adalah Changmin.

Ia pun tiba dilorong perpustakaan. Namun, tak ada seorangpun disana. Perpustakaan pun tutup. Kyuhyun terus mondar mandir sambil menunggu Changmin.

Sudah lebih 20 menit, namun Changmin tak juga muncul. Kakinya mulai pegal, namun ia malas untuk duduk. Ia mulai berpikir kalau Changmin hanya mengerjainya.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Seandainya disini ada Minho, mungkin ia tak akan sebosan ini. Walaupun Minho itu juga manusia setengah vampire seperti Changmin, tapi ia tak merasa ketakutan saat bersama Minho. Ia menganggap Minho itu manusia, sama sepertinya.

Ponselnya tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dari Kibum.

"Yeoboseo?" ucapnya sambil duduk dibangku panjang, lorong.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Kibum diseberang.

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Emm, aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang bersama. Bagaimana?"

"Mian Kibum. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang."

"Oh begitu." suara Kibum terdengar kecewa. "Ya sudah. Bye."

Kyuhyun menyimpan ponselnya di saku roknya. Ia menguap, dan tanpa sadar, ia tertidur.

Sebenarnya, Changmin sudah ada dilorong itu. Ia datang bersama Kyuhyun, karena ia mengikuti yeoja itu. Ia membuat dirinya tak tertelihat, sehingga Kyuhyun tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ia sengaja tidak langsung muncul, karena ia ingin mengetes yeoja itu. Sampai kapan yeoja itu akan bertahan. Sampai saat ini, dia sudah cukup kagum pada Kyuhyun, karena sudah bertahan selama 30 menit.

Dering ponselnya membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidur sesaatnya. Ia segera merogoh saku roknya. Telfon dari Mrs. Cho.

"Ne umma?"

"Kau dimana?" tanya Mrs. Cho lembut.

"Aku di kampus, kenapa?"

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Changmin?"

"Be... Sudah. Dia sedang berjalan kearahku." jawab Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Baguslah. Ikuti kata-katanya. Oke?"

"Baik umma."

Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan ponselnya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Changmin. Changmin memang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia hanya sebatas dagu Changmin.

"Kenapa kau baru datang?" tanya Kyuhyun halus.

Ia tak berani membentak Changmin disaat seperti ini. Jika ia melakukannya, itu sama saja minta dikirimkan kesurga secepatnya. Dengan kata kasarnya adalah DIE!

"Ada urusan." ujar Changmin dingin. "Ayo, ikut denganku."

"Bb..bagaimana dengan mobilku?"

"Kita akan pergi dengan mobilmu."

"Lalu mobilmu?"

"Bukankah Mrs. Cho menyuruhmu untuk mengikuti kata-kataku, bukan mengintrogasiku?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah dinginnya.

Kyuhyun tak berkutik lagi.

Ia pun berjalan dibelakang Changmin. Tak berani untuk sekedar berjalan disamping namja itu.

"Aku minta cincin pernikahan." pinta Changmin, tetap tanpa senyum.

Saat itu mereka tengah berada di toko perhiasan untuk membeli sepasang cincin untuk pernikahan mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun berada sedikit jauh dari Changmin, ia sedang melihat kalung.

"Yang ini saja." ujar Changmin tanpa berdiskusi dengan Kyuhyun.

Changmin menunjuk cincin, emas putih dengan permata putih, namun didalamnya ada bongkahan pertama yang lebih kecil berwarna ungu.

"Silahkan dicoba nona."

Kyuhyun memasukan cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanannya. Baru saja ia akan memperhatikan cincin itu, Changmin langsung menarik cincin itu.

"Bungkus yang ini." ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin garang.

Mendengar suara Changmin, nyalinya langsung ciut. "Bukan apa-apa."

Setelah dari toko itu, mereka menuju butik Jaejoong yang berada ditengah kota Seoul.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga." sambut Jaejoong senang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, sedangkan Changmin tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Mari kutunjukan gaun pengantinmu." Jaejoong mengajaknya kesebuah ruangan, sedang Changmin tetap menunggu di depan.

15 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu, menghampiri Changmin.

"Changmin, bagaimana calon istrimu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dari majalah. "Cantik."

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Maksudku, gaunnya."

Kyuhyun memakai gaun berwarna putih gading, dengan bahu terbuka dan belahan dada yang sedikit renda, sangat panjang hingga menutupi mata kakinya.

"Changmin!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Jujur, aku suka melihat Kyuhyun memakai gaun seperti itu." ujar Changmin. "Lebih memudahkanku untuk mengisap darah dilehernya." sambungnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Changmin dengan wajah kesal. Kemudian, seperti mendapat kekuatan, ia mengambil gelas yang masih berisi minuman lalu menumpahkan air berwarna itu pada wajah Changmin. "Rasakan itu!"

.

.

.

Dengan sedikit gemetaran, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju Altar didampingi oleh ayahnya Mr. Cho. Yang datang cukup banyak. Mengingat Jaejoong termasuk perancang busana yang terkenal di Seoul. Banyak juga wartawan dari berbagai stasiun televisi yang meliput pernikahan mereka. Belum lagi, teman bisnis Mr. Cho yang juga diundang, membuat gereja yang berada di pusat kota Seoul itu semakin ramai.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun tiba disamping Changmin yang terlihat gagah dengan tuxedo putihnya dan kemeja ungu didalamnya.

"Kehidupan menyedihkan pun dimulai." batin Kyuhyun.

"Aauw!" Kyuhyun meringis karena punggung kakinya sengaja di injak Changmin. "Kau akan mendapat balasan nanti!" desis Kyuhyun.

"Akan ku tunggu." ujar Changmin tenang.

Acara Pernikahan mereka pun dimulai.

"Ya, aku bersedia." ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara -sudut matanya mulai basah karena air mata.

Entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba saja teringat pada mantan kekasihnya, Choi Siwon yang sedang di Paris. Mereka putus bukan karena ada masalah, tapi karena saat itu Siwon harus pergi ke Paris untuk melanjutkan studynya. Bahkan, dia yang memutuskan Siwon dengan alasan tak bisa berhubungan jarak jauh. Jujur saja, ia masih punya perasaan pada Siwon, dan menyesal memutuskan Siwon. Kalau saja dia melanjutkan hubungannya, pasti pernikahan ini tak akan terjadi.

"silahkan pasangkan cincin ini dijari istrimu."

Mereka pun berhadapan. Changmin memasangkan cincin yang ia beli beberapa hari yang lalu ke jari Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun juga memasangkan cincin di jari Changmin tanpa menatap namja itu.

"Dan terakhir, berikan ciuman kasih yang di berkati Tuhan pada istrimu."

Changmin membuka cadar pengantin yang menutupi sebagian wajah Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun agar yeoja itu menatapnya. Ia dapat melihat air mata di sudut mata Kyuhyun. Entah air mata apa itu. Bahagiakah? Atau sebaliknya.

Perlahan Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kyuhyun yang dilapisi make up tipis. Ia mencium bibir yeoja itu lembut. Menikmati setiap incinya. Ia menggigit kecil bibir bawah Kyuhyun, agar yeoja itu membuka mulutnya, namun ia merasa wajahnya basah. Ia membuka matanya sedikit, dan mendapati air mata Kyuhyun yang mengalir mengikuti lekuk wajah yeoja itu. Changmin pun mengakhiri ciuman itu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu.

Mereka pun keluar dari gereja, dan disambut oleh kilatan kamera para wartawan. Setelah wawancara sebentar, Keluarga Changmin dan keluarga Kyuhyun pun menuju rumah Kyuhyun, tempat resepsi diadakan.

Setelah tiba dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti gaun pengantinnya dengan gaun yang lain yang sudah di siapkan Jaejoong.

Baru saja akan membuka gaunnya, Changmin sudah masuk kekamar itu tanpa mengetuk. Tanpa menatap Changmin yang sedang di rebahan kasurnya, Kyuhyun kembali keluar menuju kamar Donghae. Sebelum memakai gaun yang baru, Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya karena jelas terlihat ia habis menangis.

Setelah memakai gaun baru dan merias wajahnya, ia kembali keluar dari kamar. Ia dikejutkan oleh Changmin yang berdiri di sebelah pintu.

"Didepan ada temanmu." ujar Changmin datar.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Kibum dan Eunhyuk. Ia memang tak memberi kabar pada Kibum dan Eunhyuk tentang pernikahannya.

Dengan Changmin disampingnya, Kyuhyun menemui Kibum dan Eunhyuk.

"Ya ampun Kyuhyun, kau cantik sekali!" puji Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

"Sebaiknya, aku bergabung mereka." ujar Changmin lembut, sambil menunjuk Donghae, Heechul dan Minho.

Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Dia pandai berakting." batin Kyuhyun.

Sesaat ia melihat ke balik punggung Kibum. Changmin tengah menatapnya tajam. Changmin pasti mendengarnya.

"Ternyata, ucapannya tak sedingin wajahnya itu." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu." ujar Kibum. "Sikapnya begitu manis padamu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Dia memang begitu, kelihatannya saja dingin."

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian bisa menikah?"

Kyuhyun tak boleh mengatakan pada siapapun kalau mereka menikah karena perjodohan. Mereka telah merangkai sebuah cerita untuk pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tentu saja bisa." Ujar Kyuhyun yakin. "Kami itu sahabat lama. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak kecil, jadi bisa dibilang, cinta masa kecil kami berkembang."

"Kau dan dia saling mencintai?" tanya Eunhyuk tak yakin.

"Bukannya dulu, kau begitu takut padanya?"

"Memang, itu sebelum aku tahu kalau dia adalah sahabat masa kecilku. Waktu akan masuk JHS kami berpisah karena Changmin harus pergi ke London, ikut ibunya."

"Bagaimana cintamu dengan Siwon?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun tak punya kekuatan untuk menjawab. Ia merasa, matanya kembali memanas.

Tiba-tiba si kecil Sulli datang menghampirinya dengan berlinang air mata.

"yeoja manis, kau kenapa menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Sulli mengadu kalau Minho, Changmin dan Heechul melarangnya memakan kue bertingkat itu. Kue pengantinnya.

Kyuhyun mempunyai alasan untuk kabur dari pertanyaan Kibum.

"wah, dia manis sekali." puji Kibum.

Yes!

TBC

Saengil chukka hamnida Changmin oppa ^_^

Selamat ulang tahun dan selamat untuk pernikahannya dengan BabyKyu. ^^


	4. Chapter 4

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s), Rate M

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Sebelum jam 6 sore, pesta itu sudah berakhir, tinggallah keluarga Changmin dan keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Jadilah istri yang baik." ucap Mrs. Cho sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke mobil.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Ayolah umma. Jangan ingatkan aku tentang hal itu." ujar Kyuhyun jengkel. "Lagi pula, apa yang bisa dilakukan yeoja 18 tahun? Harusnya saat ini aku sedang duduk di cafe dengan teman-temanku, bukan melakukan pernikahan." sambung Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai suamimu mendengarnya!" bentak Mr. Cho pelan.

Kyuhyun merengut.

"Ya ampun! Sweety ku sudah menikah, chukkae?" ucap Donghae.

"Jangan ingatkan aku tentang pernikahan ini!"

Donghae tertawa. "Seperti kata umma, jadilah istri yang baik. Jangan lupakan oppa ya!"

"Hei, aku hanya pindah rumah, dan masih di Seoul. Ucapan oppa seperti mengatakan kalau aku akan pindah ke negara lain."

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik, kau masuk kemobil. Changmin sudah terlalu lama menunggumu." ucap Mr. Cho.

Kyuhyun pun masuk kemobil setelah berpelukan dengan Mr. dan Mrs. Cho dan tentu saja, oppa kesayangannya, Donghae. Ia duduk disamping Changmin yang duduk dibelakang kemudi. Mereka pun mulai meninggalkan rumah.

Kyuhyun mendesah, karena bosan. Changmin tak mengajaknya bicara. Menghidupkan musik pun tidak. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela disampingnya, lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

"Sudah sampai." ujar Changmin datar.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

"Hei, kita sudah dirumah." Changmin sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Kyuhyun bergeming.

"Hei, kau tidur?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun tetap saja diam.

Perlahan, Changmin memegang dagu agar wajah Kyuhyun mengadap kearahnya. Benar. Yeoja itu tertidur. Namun, ada sisa air mata dikedua pipi Kyuhyun yang berlapis make up itu.

Changmin mendesah, lalu keluar dari mobil. Ia pun menuju pintu mobil disisi Kyuhyun untuk mengeluarkan yeoja itu. Changmin menyelipkan tangannya di bawah lutut Kyuhyun, sedang tangan satu lagi di punggung yeoja itu.

Setelah mendapatkan posisi yang pas, Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil, menutup pintu mobil tersebut dengan kakinya. Dengan langkah pasti, ia masuk kerumah. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja menggunakan kecepatannya, namun ia takut Kyuhyun yang berada dalam gendongannya terbangun.

Diruang tengah sudah berkumpul seluruh keluarganya. Mereka semua sedang bermain monopoli. Dimana Jaejoong bertugas sebagai bank, dibantu oleh sikembar Sehun dan Sulli.

Saat ia masuk, semua mata langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Wah, pengantin baru, sudah tiba." goda Heechul.

"Diamlah!" sungut Changmin.

"Apa nanti malam kau akan tetap keluar?" tanya Arrum. Lagi-lagi menggodanya.

"Tentu saja! Kau berharap aku tidak keluar, begitu?"

"Mungkin, hyung akan bersenang-senang dengan istrimu." ucap Minho membuat yang lain tertawa, tentu saja tidak dengan Sehun dan Sulli.

Changmin menatap Minho tajam.

"Hentikan!" lerai Jaejoong. "Lihat Kyuhyun, dia sangat kelelahan. Cepat bawa ke kamar."

Changmin pun menidurkan Kyuhyun dikasurnya. Dirumah ini memang tidak ada kamar lagi. Sebenarnya ada dua kamar tamu, tapi sudah lama tak dibersihkan. Ia tak mungkin menidurkan Kyuhyun disana. Yunho dan Jaejoong pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan jika itu sampai terjadi.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendapati dirinya tengah tertidur atas tempat tidur. Padahal seingatnya, ia tadi didalam mobil bersama Changmin.

"Oh ya, dimana namja itu?" pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun duduk di tempat tidur lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Changmin. Namun tak ada kehidupan lain dikamar itu selain dirinya. Matanya melebar saat melihat jendela terbuka.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba duduk dipinggir jendela.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. "Kau dari mana?"

"Hutan dibelakang." ujar Changmin datar. "Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Kau mendengar suaraku? Bukannya hutan itu agak jauh?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau periksa lehermu. Disana ada kalung. Saat kau menyebut namaku, kalung itu langsung bereaksi. Jadi, jangan sampai hilang."

Kyuhyun menatap kalung itu. Unik. "Kau akan kemana?"

"Mencari makan. Kau tahukan, aku ini Vampire?"

Baru saja akan membantah, Changmin sudah hilang.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya berguncang pelan. Namun ia tetap tak peduli, ia kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Sebelum itu, dia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Tukang tidur!" geram Changmin.

Dengan sentakan keras, Changmin menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia melempar selimut itu kelantai, agar yeoja itu tidak melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Bangun!" bentak Changmin kesal.

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. "Lima menit lagi ya Hae oppa."

"Aku Changmin! Bukan kakakmu!"

Kyuhyun tertawa dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Ah, jangan sebut namja menyebalkan itu didepanku!"

Changmin semakin emosi. "Kau yang menyebalkan!"

Kyuhyun tak mengacuhkan bentakan itu, ia mengambil guling lalu menutup telinganya dengan guling itu. Hal itu membuat Changmin semakin kesal. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.15, padahal jam 10 nanti mereka ada kuliah.

"KYUHYUN! CEPAT BANGUN!" Changmin kehilangan kendali.

Teriakan Changmin berhasil menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari alam mimpinya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia terduduk ditempat tidurnya.

"Hae oppa, aku masih mengantuk. Kau tahu, tadi malam aku bermimpi menikah dengan Changmin. Benar-benar mimpi buruk." oceh Kyuhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Kau pikir, menikah denganmu itu adalah mimpi indah?" tanya Changmin sengit.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Changmin tengah berdiri disisi tempat tidurnya dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. "Kau... Bagaimana bisa..." Kyuhyun menunjuk pintu kamar dan Changmin bergantian.

"Ini kamarku, bukan kamarmu! Dan satu lagi, menikah dengammu adalah sebuah kutukan!" ujar Changmin emosi. Matanya sudah berubah menjadi kuning semenjak Kyuhyun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kyuhyun langsung dilanda ketakutan saat melihat tepat dikedua manik mata Changmin. "Changmin, kau membuatku takut." ujar Kyuhyun lirih, dengan kepala menunduk.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini! Jadi salahkan dirimu sendiri! Kenapa membuatku emosi!" cetus Changmin sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"Ak...aku minta maaf."

Changmin menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia melakukannya berkali- kali agar emosinya cepat menguap, sehingga matanya kembali normal.

"Oke. Sekarang, pergilah mandi. Aku menunggumu diruang makan." ujar Changmin datar.

Kyuhyun segera masuk kekamar mandi setelah Changmin keluar dari kamar. Setelah memakai pakaian, ia memasukan buku kuliahnya dengan buru-buru karena jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9.40. Sedangkan mata kuliahnya jam 10.

Sambil membawa tas Changmin, ia turun kebawah. Ia mendapati Changmin sedang memasukan sesuatu kedalam kotak bekal.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah turun. Kalau kau terlambat satu detik saja, aku benar-benar akan menggigitmu!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Ini tasmu."

"Terima kasih. Dan ini sarapanmu." ujar Changmin dengan suara datarnya seperti biasa, sambil menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Changmin menyeret Kyuhyun keluar, tanpa mempedulikan ucapan terima kasih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Changmin yang sedang mengendarai mobil. Ia asyik bermain dengan I-phone nya.

"Aku memberimu kotak bekal, karena kau tak bisa sarapan dirumah." Changmin memecah keheningan.

"Ng?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu!" Changmin lagi-lagi membentak.

Kyuhyun segera membuka kotak bekalnya. Didalamnya ada dua potong sandwich isi daging.

"Itu daging sapi. Bukan buruanku dihutan." ujar Changmin.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Kau yang membuatnya?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" Changmin balik bertanya. Tetap saja suaranya itu tidak bersahabat.

"Tadi, kenapa rumahmu sepi?"

"Semua orang pergi. Appa dan Umma ke Butik, semua saudaraku kesekolah."

"Minumlah." ucap Changmin memberikan sebotol minuman. Berwarna merah.

"Darah?"

"Jus stroberi, bodoh!" maki Changmin kesal. "Sekali lagi kau berpikir negatif, aku benar-benar akan melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Jangan mengancamku!" sungut Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendengus. "Cepat turun! Kita sudah sampai."

Benar. Mereka sudah diparkiran. "Tapi, sandwich ku belum habis." ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau ingin ku tinggal di dalam mobil?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku belum..."

"Oke. Itu pilihanmu. Bye." potong Changmin.

"Tunggu!" cegah Kyuhyun saat Changmin akan membuka pintu mobil. "Baiklah. Sekarang kita ke kelas."

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin berjalan beriringan dilorong kampus. Hanya beriringan. Tanpa bergandengan tangan, saling merangkul atau hal-hal yang semacamnya. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka walaupun tak secara langsung. Pesta pernikahan mereka memang sudah tersebar hingga pelosok kota Seoul, karena Jaejoong dan Mr. Cho cukup terkenal di kota tersebut.

Wajah mereka terlihat biasa saja, tidak menunjukan kalau mereka baru melangsungkan pernikahan kemarin. Mereka lebih terlihat seperti seorang teman dibandingkan suami istri.

"Mianhe." ujar Kyuhyun saat tak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

Changmin melirik kebelakang, yeoja itu beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Changmin menghela nafas. Ia melirik jam tangan. 5 menit lagi mata kuliah akan dimulai. Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, menggenggam tangan yeoja itu dan menariknya menuju tangga.

"Cara berjalanmu sangat buruk dan lamban!" cetus Changmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk. "Aku kan yeoja."

"Alasan kuno!" Changmin semakin kesal. "Sekarang, peluk aku."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Changmin menghujam mata Kyuhyun dengan mata bambinya yang tajam.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Kyuhyun memeluk Changmin dari samping.

"Sebaiknya, tutup matamu."

Kyuhyun kembali mengikuti kata-kata Changmin. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Tak lama kemudian ia merasa dirinya terbang. Bukan. Tapi melayang beberapa senti dari tempatnya berpijak. Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka mata. Dan apa yang ia lihat? Ia mendapati dirinya beberapa meter dari pintu kelas, yang berada dilantai tiga.

"Kenapa bisa tiba disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Cepatlah. Sebentar lagi Mr. Kim akan tiba." Changmin mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Kajja."

Dengan sedikit gugup, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Kelas yang semula heboh langsung sunyi saat melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin diambang pintu.

"Annyeong." sapa Kyuhyun canggung.

Ia pun menuju bangku kosong disamping Kibum. Sedangkan Changmin duduk di paling depan karena itulah bangku kosong yang tersisa.

"Pengantin baru kita." goda Kibum pelan.

"Diamlah!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kalian sudah 'melakukannya' belum?"

pertanyaan Kibum itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun merah padam. Kesal campur malu. "Sekali lagi kau menggodaku, kau..."

"Diamlah Kyuhyun. Apa kau tak melihat Mr. Kim sudah masuk." seseorang memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung memutar kepalanya menatap orang tersebut. Changmin. "Kenapa kau bisa duduk disini?" dari nada bicaranya, terlihat sekali kalau Kyuhyun tak menginginkan Changmin duduk disampingnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Changmin dengan suara lembut.

"Berhentilah berakting!" batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Kibum tertawa pelan mendengar percakapan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Aku memang harus berakting." ucap Changmin pelan.

Mata kuliah mereka berakhir ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30. Setelah itu mereka bisa pulang karena mata kuliah untuk hari itu memang hanya satu.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas bersama Kibum dan tentu saja Changmin.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana?" tanya Kibum saat mereka -Kibum, Kyuhyun, Changmin- sedang didalam lift.

"Bagaimana kalau ke mall?" saran Kyuhyun semangat.

"Aku tergantung padamu saja. Tapi kau harus menanyakannya dulu pada Changmin. Dia kan suamimu." ujar Kibum.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin. "Bagaimana Changmin?"

"Kau boleh pergi, tapi maaf aku tak bisa menemanimu. Aku harus ke butik umma."

"Kau memang tak seharusnya menemaniku." batin Kyuhyun jengkel.

Changmin berdeham.

"Baik. Aku akan menghubungi Eunhyuk." ucap Kibum saat mereka telah berjalan dikoridor. "Permisi sebentar." Kibum sedikit menjauh dari Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Kau, jangan berkata seenak hatimu! Kau pikir aku mau menemanimu?!" tanya Changmin kesal.

"Mungkin saja." sahut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Jangan bermimpi!" cetus Changmin. "Dan jangan berharap, aku akan menjemputmu kalau kau pulang lebih dari jam 6!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau aku tetap berdekatan denganmu setelah jam 6, mungkin aku akan mengisap darahmu!"

"Jangan mengancamku!"

"Aku bicara kenyataan!" ujar Changmin. "Kau tahu kan, aku ini Vam..."

"Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk akan ikut bersama kita!" Kibum tiba-tiba datang.

Changmin mengubah sikapnya menjadi lebih rileks. "Ya sudah. Aku pergi kalau begitu. Bye." Changmin berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kibum menatap kepergian Changmin dengan kening berkerut. "Hanya itu?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Dia hanya berkata seperti itu? Tidak menciummu sama sekali? Kalian kan sudah menikah."

"Tapi ini lingkungan kampus, Kibum." Kyuhyun berkelit.

"Benar juga. Tapi..."

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita keparkiran. Mungkin Eunhyuk sudah disana." potong Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Eunhyuk pergi kesebuah mall yang terkenal di kota Seoul. Mereka keluar masuk butik, toko aksesoris. Entah sudah berapa toko yang telah mereka datangi. Yang terpenting, pada saat jam menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, mereka terduduk lemah disalah satu cafe. Mereka terlalu asyik berbelanja, sampai-sampai tak memikirkan perut mereka yang keroncongan.

Kyuhyun langsung meneguk habis lemon tea baru diletakkan pelayan diatas meja. Dia seperti orang yang baru saja melakukan lomba lari.

"Fiuuh!" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. "sudah berapa jam kita tidak minum?"

"Bukannya terakhir saat kita sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke mall ini?" terka Kibum.

"Shopping benar-benar membuat kita lupa segalanya." gumam Eunhyuk.

Mereka tertawa pelan.

"Sepertinya kali ini, kau yang memborong." ujar Kibum sambil menunjuk paperbag Kyuhyun yang berjumlah 10.

"Memangnya kau berapa? Sama saja." protes Kyuhyun.

"Hei, aku hanya 9." bantah Kibum.

"Changmin memang suami yang cocok untukmu." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Uang yang kau gunakan untuk membeli semua barang itu dari Changminkan? Ternyata, dia mengerti kalau kau gila shoping." ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar.

"Tentu." sahut Kyuhyun lemah.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ini semua uangku, tahu!" ralatnya dalam hati.

"Astaga!" seru Kibum tiba-tiba. "Sekarang sudah jam 5?"

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"aku ada janji dengan ibuku. Bagaimana ini? Aduh! Tumben sekali dia tidak menelfonku?" racau Kibum.

"Bukannya ponselmu mati saat kita masih didalam perjalanan kesini?" Kyuhyun mengingatkan.

"Benar juga." Kibum memukul keningnya putus asa. "Mianhe. Aku harus pulang. Kalau tidak, kartu kreditku akan diblokir. Oh my."

Setelah berpamitan singkat dengan Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun, Kibum keluar dari Cafe itu dengan setengah berlari. Tinggallah Kyuhyun yang menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kibum.

"Maaf. Ummaku menelfon." ujar Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Demi Tuhan. Aku minta maaf Kyuhyun." ujar Eunhyuk setelah mengakhiri telfon dengan sang ibu.

"Wae?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku harus pulang." ujar Eunhyuk lemah.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Mwo? Wae?"

"Nenekku sakit, aku harus kebandara sekarang. Keluargaku sudah disana."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Ya sudah."

"Mianhe Kyuhyun, aku tak bisa mengantarmu. Kau bisa minta jemput Changminkan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar dari cafe tersebut sambil berusaha menelfon Changmin. Namun, hingga ia berada didepan Mall pun Changmin tak kunjung mengangkat telfonnya.

"Kemana namja itu?" gumam Kyuhyun jengkel.

Kyuhyun kembali menghubungi Changmin. Saat ia akan mengakhiri panggilannya, namja itu mengangkat telfonnya.

"Kau kemana saja?!" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kenapa kau yang kesal? Harusnya aku! Kenapa kau terus menelfonku?! Kau itu mengganggu waktu tidurku! Kau tahu?" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar bentakan Changmin.

Dia lupa kalau dia berhadapan dengan Changmin. Namja itu beda sekali dengan Donghae. Kalau dia membentak Donghae, maka Donghae akan berkata dengan lembut kalau dia minta maaf karena telah membuatnya -Kyuhyun- kesal. Berbanding terbalik dengan Changmin. Changmin tak akan segan membentaknya balik kalau dia berani membentak Changmin.

"Kenapa kau diam, hm? Sudah sadar, kalau kau itu salah?" tanya Changmin.

"Hm... Itu kan juga karena dirimu. Coba kau angkat telfonku lebih awal, aku tak akan membentakmu." sahut Kyuhyun lemah.

"Heh! Memangnya kau siapa, beraninya menasehatiku?" bentak Changmin lagi.

"Iya maaf. Tak akan ku ulangi." ujar Kyuhyun. "hm, Changmin. Sekarang kan belum jam 6, jadi kau bisa menjemputku kan? Aku di Mall."

"Ya Tuhan! Memangnya aku ini supirmu? Seenaknya saja memintaku untuk menjemputmu." cetus Changmin.

"Temanku sudah pulang. Jadi aku tidak tahu akan pulang dengan siapa. Kau mau kan? Kau bilang, kau tak akan menjemputku kalau sudah lebih dari jam 6."

"Itu ucapanku tadi. Sekarang sudah beda. Aku malas menjemputmu. Aku mengantuk!" Changmin memutuskan telfonya sepihak.

Kyuhyun kembali menelfon Changmin. Changmin mengangkat ponselnya yang berbunyi dengan kesal.

"Kau tak dengar, aku ingin tidur!" bentak Changmin saat baru mengangkat telfon.

"Aku mohon. Tolong jemput aku."

"Naik taksi saja!"

"Ak..aku tidak tau nama jalan rumahmu."

"Mwo? Aaargh! Anak kecil, bodoh!"

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Baiklah! Kau tunggu disana!" bentak Changmin lagi lalu mengakhiri telfonnya.

.

.

Tak sampai 10 menit, Changmin sudah tiba dihadapannya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Sulit dipercaya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan, berapa kecepatan mobil yang dikendarai Changmin.

"Masuklah!" perintah Changmin, tanpa keluar dari mobil.

Kyuhyun segera masuk kemobil, sebelumnya ia meletakkan kantong belanjanya dijok belakang. Changmin sempat terkejut melihat banyak kantong belanjaan Kyuhyun, namun ia bersikap tak peduli.

Selama perjalanan, hanya kesunyian yang ada didalam mobil itu. Namun, kadang terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari mulut Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam, seolah Changmin tak ada disampingnya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Changmin berbicara, namun melihat wajah Changmin yang dingin itu Kyuhyun mengurungkan niatnya.

Tanpa bicara, Changmin langsung keluar dari mobil lalu masuk kerumah. Kyuhyun mendesah. Ia pun keluar dari mobil, lalu mengambil kantong belanjanya, baru berjalan masuk kerumah.

"Dasar namja tak punya perasaan!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kau bilang apa?" tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba sudah disampingnya.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. "kk...kau?"

Minho kembali ke wujudnya semula, lalu tertawa terpingkal. "Wajahmu lucu sekali Kyuhyun noona. Haha"

"eergh!" erang Kyuhyun. "Kau membuatku takut!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Minho.

"Kau tahu, kakakmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan! Memangnya aku salah, minta jemput di mall? Dia bilang, dia ingin tidur! Kenapa harus tidur sore hari begini?! Bilang saja tidak ingin menjemputku." ucap Kyuhyun panjang lebar.

"Saudara kembarku memang begitu." sahut Arrum yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Entahlah. Dia itu aneh." ujar Kyuhyun. "Kau dari mana?"

"Kampus." sahut Arrum, senang karena Kyuhyun baik padanya.

"Ayo masuk, kenapa kita malah mengobrol di depan pintu begini?!"

Mereka pun masuk kerumah. Masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Kyuhyun mendapati Changmin tengah tertidur diatas tempat tidur. Sebenarnya dia ingin tidur, tapi Changmin merebahkan tubuhnya tepat ditengah tempat tidur.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun lebih memilih untuk mandi. Selesai mandi, ia memakai pakaiannya didalam kamar mandi. Namun, ternyata, ia melupakan bajunya. Dengan tubuh dililiti handuk, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

Ia pun menuju lemari mengambil baju berlengan pendek. Saat ia berbalik, handuknya tiba-tiba jatuh karena ujungnya terjepit di lemari.

"Ommo!"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah tempat tidur, ia melihat Changmin sedang duduk dengan wajah terkejut. Kyuhyun cepat-cepat membentangkan bajunya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia yakin saat ini wajahnya sangat merah. Walaupun yang dilihat Changmin hanya tubuh bagian atasnya itu pun ia sudah memakai bra, tetap saja dia malu.

"Sejak kapan kau bangun?!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Changmin bergumam. Ia masih terkejut dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. "Cepat pakai pakaianmu." ujar Changmin dengan suara diusahakan datar.

Kyuhyun segera berlari kekamar mandi tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia yakin wajahnya juga memerah saat ini. Ia merasa hatinya bergetar saat melihat bagian tertutup tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia merasa, ia ingin memiliki tubuh yeoja itu, tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhnya.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan diriku!" Changmin memukul kepalanya berkali.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, wajahnya masih saja memerah.

Ia berusaha menyibukkan dirinya dengan membenahi barang belanjaannya.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya saat pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Setelah membereskan barang belanjaannya, ia memutuskan untuk tidur, karena Changmin sedang pergi mandi.

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping. Tidak ada Changmin. Syukurlah. Ia masih malu karena insiden tadi pagi. Ia beralih pada jam. 8 malam.

Pintu kamar kembali diketuk. Kyuhyun pun berjalan kearah pintu, lalu membukanya.

"eh... Umma." Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung pada Jaejoong.

"Jangan canggung begitu. Bagaimana pun, aku ini Ummamu. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ada apa Umma?"

"Ayo kita makan malam."

Mereka pun duduk berhadapan. Ruang makan itu terlihat sepi. Karena hanya ada dia dan Jaejoong.

"Sepi?" tebak Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Memang begini. Saat jam 6 pagi besok, Changmin dan yang lain baru akan pulang. Saat ini, mereka pasti sedang di hutan."

"Baguslah." ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia masih belum sanggup bertemu Changmin.

.

.

Setelah mata kuliah pertama berakhir, Kyuhyun keluar dari kelas bersama Kibum. Sedangkan Changmin, sepertinya ada urusan dengan dosen yang tadi mengajar.

Mereka punya waktu luang 15 menit sebelum masuk ke mata kuliah berikutnya. Jadi, ia dan Kibum memutuskan untuk pergi ke cafetaria kampus.

"Kemarin, kau pulang dengan suamimu kan?" tanya Kibum.

"Suami apa? Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"Iya, Changmin suamimu, dan suamimu Changmin. Jadi kemarin kau pulang dengannya kan?"

"oh, iya. Tentu saja dengannya." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kibum berdeham. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf."

"ng?"

"Walaupun Changmin itu berbicara dengan lembut, tapi aku merasa dia itu tetap aneh, misterius, dingin."

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." ujar Kyuhyun. "Dia itu sebenarnya baik, romantis, pengertian, perhatian, dia benar-benar suami impian." Kyuhyun merasa dirinya menjadi pembohong besar.

"Begitu?" Kibum mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasti. "Seringlah datang kerumahku dan Changmin, kau akan melihat betapa berbedanya dia dengan apa yang kau pikirkan."

"Sepertinya tak perlu." Kibum mengibaskan tangan. "Bagaimana dengan keluarga Changmin?"

"Baik. Mereka cepat membaur, menyenangkan."

"Sepertinya, kau sangat bahagia menikah dengan Changmin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah.

"Bahagia apa?! Setiap hari aku dibentak, ditatap dengan mata tajamnya itu!" keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Kyuhyun membolak balik halaman majalah tanpa tujuan. Ia sangat bosan dirumah. Dirumah hanya ada dia dan Changmin. Sedangkan yang lain, masih sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

Ia beralih pada televisi. Namun, tak ada acara yang menarik. Ia kembali mematikan televisi, lalu berjalan keatas, menuju kamar. Ia ingin mengajak Changmin keluar. Mall, taman, atau tempat lain asal tidak dirumah.

Changmin sedang tidur. Kyuhyun mendesah kesal. Dengan hati-hati, ia membangunkan Changmin.

"Changmin. Bangunlah. Ini sudah jam 2 siang. Kau sudah tidur dua jam." ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengerang pelan. Namun, tak ada tanda-tanda dia akan bangun.

"Changmin. Ayo bangun. Aku bosan."

"Aku ingin tidur!" bentak Changmin.

"Daat tidurpun masih saja membentak." gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membentak?" Changmin sudah membuka matanya.

"Bukan apa-apa."

Changmin mendengus, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa!?" erang Changmin.

"Aku ingin ke mall."

"Ya sudah." ujar Changmin enteng.

"Temani aku." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Pergi dengan temanmu saja. Aku mengantuk."

"Temanku tidak bisa. Makanya aku mengajakmu. Mau ya?"

"Aku bilang tidak!" bentak Changmin kuat.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia akui, mentalnya memang lemah, dibentak seperti tadi sudah membuatnya ingin menangis.

Changmin membuka matanya karena heran Kyuhyun tak bersuara lagi. Keningnya berkerut saat melihat Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Changmin.

Changmin terkejut melihat mata Kyuhyun yang berkaca-kaca. Terlihat jelas, sedang menahan tangis.

"Kau..."

"Aku akan pergi dengan Donghae oppa, maaf mengganggumu. Kau bisa tidur kembali."

Changmin ingin berbicara, namun Kyuhyun sudah berbalik dengan ponsel di telinganya. Ia langsung digerogoti rasa bersalah. Ia sudah mendengar tentang Kyuhyun dari Donghae. Yeoja itu masih seperti anak kecil, manja. Polos. Jadi, dia diminta Donghae agar lebih sabar menghadapi tingkah kanak-kanaknya. Namun, ia paling tidak bisa.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya saat pintu kamar kembali terbuka. Kyuhyun kembali masuk dengan wajah yang sangat ceria. Kontras sekali saat ia akan keluar kamar.

"Aku akan ke kantor Hae oppa." ucapnya senang, lalu mulai mencari baju yang akan digunakannya.

"Bye." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu kamar.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega, lalu kembali tidur. "Persis anak kecil. Seperti Sulli."

Kyuhyun terkejut saat membuka pintu depan. Ada orang yang juga akan mengetuk pintu itu. Orang itu terlihat aneh. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Mencari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan.

Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Kau manusia?"

Kening Kyuhyun bertaut. "Tentu saja."

Namja itu mengendus. "Segar."

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai curiga.

Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Matamu?" seru Kyuhyun kaget, karena mata namja itu berwarna merah.

Namja tersenyum sinis. "Kebetulan sekali. Aku sedang ingin minum darah. Changmin memang sahabat yang baik. Dia memberiku santapan selezat ini."

Kyuhyun langsung berusaha menutup pintu. Namun, kekuatan namja itu lebih kuat.

"Jangan mendekat!" ancam Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk wajah namja itu.

Namja itu bergerak maju, lalu memutar tangan Kyuhyun kepunggung. Kyuhyun bersandar pada tubuh namja itu. Namja itu mengarahkan wajahnya pada leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun merasa nafas namja itu memburu, membuat keringat dinginnya keluar. Ia berusaha berontak, namun tak bisa. Tenggorokannya tercekat air mata yang tertahan.

"Menangislah jika sakit." bisik namja itu.

Air mata Kyuhyun pun mengalir dengan deras, saat merasa ada dua benda tajam menempel dilehernya.

"Changminnn!" jeritnya dalam hati.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Changmin membuka matanya. Ia mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun, namun bukan jeritan seperti suara. Melainkan jeritan batin yeoja itu. Kyuhyun masih dirumah.

Tak sampai lima detik, Changmin sudah tiba dibawah. Ia mendapati seseorang sedang membelakanginya. Orang itu tengah membisikkan sesuatu pada orang yang didepannya. Hanya isak tangis yang tertahan yang terdengar ruangan itu.

"Astaga! Kenapa yeoja ini sudah pingsan? Aku bahkan belum menggigitnya." gerutu orang itu.

Changmin langsung mengenali orang itu. Namja itu adalah Jonghyun. Sahabatnya. Jonghyun adalah vampire berdarah campuran sepertinya. Meskipun siang hari menjadi manusia, tetap saja Jonghyun tak bisa menahan nafsu vampirenya.

"Jonghyun! Hentikan!" bentak Changmin saat melihat Jonghyun akan menggigit leher Kyuhyun.

Jonghyun menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Hai Changmin! Kenapa kau sembunyikan makanan lezat ini dariku, hm?"

"Lepaskan yeoja itu?!" desis Changmin tajam.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin menikmati darah manusia ini sendirian, begitu?"

Changmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun dari Jonghyun. Ia memegang pinggang erat Kyuhyun agar tubuh yeoja itu tidak jatuh.

"Ayolah Changmin. Aku baru pulang dari Rusia, apa kau tak memberikan penyambutan untukku? Anggap saja yeoja itu sebagai penyambutan untukku, bagaimana?" Jonghyun berusaha menyentuh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" Changmin memukul tangan Jonghyun yang terulur.

"Jadi kau tak mau berbagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia ini istriku. Dan aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain menyentuhnya!" ucap Changmin lantang.

Mata Jonghyun membulat. "Istrimu manusia? Huh! Jangan bercanda Changmin. Ini tidak lucu." desis Jonghyun.

"Kalau dia bukan istriku, dia tak mungkin berada dirumah ini." Changmin menegaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Victoria, adik Woobin? Bukannya kau menyukainya?"

"Tapi dia lebih memilih bersama Nickhun bukan?" Changmin bertanya balik.

"Lalu, apa Victoria tahu kau sudah menikah?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu."

Changmin membaringkan Kyuhyun perlahan di tempat tidur. Ia mengambil sapu tangan dilemari, membasahinya sedikit, lalu mengusapkannya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Membersihkan sisa-sisa air mata yeoja itu.

Changmin terus menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring di hadapannya. Terlambat satu detik saja, Kyuhyun pasti sudah tidak akan dirumah ini lagi. Dia pasti akan menjadi vampire lalu hidup bersama Jonghyun.

Changmin tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan diterimanya dari keluarga Cho ataupun keluarganya sendiri. Terlihat jelas kalau keluarganya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun.

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan hati-hati, Changmin mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari saku jeans yang dipakai Kyuhyun. Nama Donghae terpampang di layar.

"Hai sweety. Aku sudah berada didepan rumah." seru Donghae langsung.

"Hae hyung, ini aku. Changmin."

"Changmin?" terlihat jelas kebingungan dari suara Donghae.

"Masuklah. Pintu tak dikunci."

Tak lama kemudian, Donghae tiba dikamarnya dan Kyuhyun. Donghae terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

"Ada apa dengan adikku?"

Changmin pun menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Donghae. Tentang Jonghyun yang akan menggigit Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendesah. "Sekarang aku tidak bisa membantunya karena dia sudah bersuami, yaitu kau. Aku tau, kau tidak menyukai Kyuhyun apalagi mencintainya. Tapi aku mohon. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Kalau kau tak bisa menjaganya, Dengan terpaksa, aku akan membawanya pulang lalu membuat surat perceraian untuk kalian."

Changmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Donghae.

"Kalau kau benar-benar tak kuat menghadapi tingkah Kyuhyun, katakan padaku. Aku akan membantu untuk mengurus perceraian kalian."

"Sepertinya hyung sangat berharap agar aku dan Kyuhyun bercerai."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin adikku itu dapat menikmati hidupnya. Aku ingin, hidupnya selalu bahagia. Seperti dia yang selalu membuat hidupku bahagia."

"Hyung tidak terbebani dengan sikap kanak-kanaknya itu?"

"Itulah yang membuatku ingin cepat pulang dari kantor. Percayalah, jika kau sudah dekat dengan Kyuhyun, kau akan merindukan saat-saat manjanya itu jika dia sedang jauh darimu." ujar Donghae.

Changmin mengangkat bahu.

"Aku pulang dulu."

Setelah memasakkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun, Changmin kembali kekamar. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah bingung.

"Kenapa aku disini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau tadi pingsan." sahut Changmin datar.

"Pingsan? Astaga... Tadi aku..." Kyuhyun memegang lehernya. Mulus tanpa ada bekas gigitan.

"Kau kenapa?" Changmin pura-pura tak tau.

"Aku pingsan dibawah?"

"Tidak, didepan pintu kamar mandi." ujar Changmin bohong.

"Kau tidak bohong?"

"Apa untungnya bagiku jika aku bohong!?" ketus Changmin tajam.

Kyuhyun tak bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin itu mimpi." pikir Kyuhyun.

"Itu memang mimpi." ujar Changmin.

"Jangan membaca pikiranku!"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa hak mu melarangku?! Kalau kau tak ingin pikiranmu terbaca, jangan berpikir!" cetus Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung cemberut, namun tak membantah.

"Habiskan bubur ini! Awas saja kalau sampai tidak habis!" Changmin menyerahkan nampan berisi bubur serta cokelat panas pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menaiki tangga untuk menuju perpustakan bersama Kibum. Mereka membicarakan tentang mode-mode terbaru. Mulai dari pakaian, sepatu, hingga rambut.

Saat jam kosong, Kyuhyun memang lebih sering bersama Kibum daripada Changmin. Sedangkan Changmin akan bersama Minho, jika Minho sedang tidak ada mata kuliah.

Saat akan masuk ke perpustakaan, Kyuhyun tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Changmin.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Ia hampir membentak yeoja itu jika tidak segera sadar kalau disebelah yeoja itu ada Kibum.

"Hai baby." Changmin tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sedikit jijik.

"Hentikan aktingmu!" batin Kyuhyun.

Changmin bersikap cuek. "Hai Kibum."

Kibum tersenyum. "Hai."

"Ayo kita pulang." ujar Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Semua mata kuliah kita sudah berakhir." sambungnya.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tak mungkin mengiyakan perkataan Changmin. Jika ia mengikuti Changmin pulang, maka tak akan yang bisa pergi keluar lagi, dan dia akan mati kebosanan karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan.

"Tapi, aku akan kesalon dengan Kibum."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Ke salon?"

Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kajja"

Changmin langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terpaksa melambaikan tangannya pada Kibum.

Changmin terus menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun selama perjalanan menuju mobil. Ia sengaja melakukan itu, agar Kyuhyun tidak kabur. Walaupun sebenarnya menangkap Kyuhyun hal mudah, tapi ia tak mungkin menunjukan tanda-tanda kalau dia punya kekuatan.

15 menit kemudian mereka tiba dirumah. Tidak seperti biasanya, rumah tidak sepi. Dihalaman, ada mobil Heechul dan Arrum. Berarti mereka sudah pulang kuliah.

Changmin menekan bel, tak lama pintu terbuka. Dibukakan oleh Sulli.

"Changmin oppa!" Sulli langsung menghambur kepelukan Changmin.

"Kau sudah pulang? Tidak ke tempat Umma?" tanya Changmin sambil berjalan masuk.

Sulli menggeleng.

"Sulli! Kau harus makan!" terdengar teriakan Arrum dari ruang makan.

"Nah, kau harus makan. Oppa kekamar dulu." Changmin menurunkan Sulli didepan tangga.

"Ne. Oppa dan Kyuhyun eonni mau membuat adik untukku ya?" tanya Sulli dengan wajah lugunya.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. Ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Changmin. Tak lama kemudian terdengar tawa dari lantai atas. Heechul.

"Shut up, hyung!" teriak Changmin. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Changmin.

"Arrum eonni yang mengatakannya padaku." ujar Sulli.

Changmin mendesah. "Pergilah makan." ujarnya pelan. "Arrum, tunggu pembalasanku nanti malam!" teriak Changmin setelah Sulli pergi.

Changmin pun berjalan menaiki tangga, diikuti oleh Kyuhyun dibelakang.

"Setelah pulang kuliah, kau tidak boleh pergi dengan teman-temanmu. Setelah kau puas bermain dengan temanmu, kau menelfonku untuk minta jemput. Memangnya aku supir?" tanya Changmin sambil menaiki tangga."Aku ingin tidur, jadi kau harus pulang bersamaku."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Tapi aku bosan dirumah."

"Kau bisa mengerjakan tugas kuliah kalau bosan." Changmin membuka pintu kamar.

"Itu membosankan, kau tahu?"

"Kau bisa browsing internet, membaca buku, memasak, membersihkan rumah, dan masih banyak yang bisa kau kerjakan." ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

"Memangnya aku pembantu? Disuruh membersihkan rumah?" protes Kyuhyun.

Changmin melangkah menuju kamar mandi tanpa menjawab bantahan Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, dia keluar dengan wajah yang lebih segar.

"Jadi, kau mau melakukan sesuatu agar tidak bosan, begitu?"

Kyuhyun yang sedang membersihkan wajahnya didepan meja rias, menatap Changmin melalui cermin. "Yeah."

Changmin membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. "Kita membuat keponakan saja untuk Sulli, bagaimana?"

Wajah Kyuhyun merah padam. Ia menatap Changmin dengan perasaan campur aduk, namun tak ada kata yang terucap. "Gila!" desis Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti pakaian. Tawa Changmin meledak setelah pintu kamar mandi itu di tutup. Tak hanya tawa Changmin, tapi juga Heechul.

"Yak, jangan menguping!" teriak Changmin.

Heechul semakin tertawa.

"Menguping apa?" teriak Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup buku kuliahnya dengan kesal. Besok akan diadakan test, tapi tak ada satu pun materi yang tersimpan di otaknya meskipun ia sudah berkutat dengan buku panduan selama satu jam!

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tempat tidur, lalu menghempaskan dirinya membuat tempat tidur itu sedikit berguncang. Keluar erangan dari mulut Changmin. Saat itu, Changmin tengah tidur.

Dua hal yang telah Kyuhyun ketahui tentang kebiasaan Changmin. Pertama, Changmin selalu keluar rumah saat jam 6 sore dan baru pulang jam 6 pagi. Yang kedua, Changmin selalu tidur setelah pulang dari kampus hingga sore. Tak salah Arrum mengejeknya "situkang tidur".

"Kyuhyun, kau membuat tempat tidur ini berguncang!" bentak Changmin tanpa membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Sebuah ide muncul dibenaknya. Membuat tempat tidur berguncang.

"Kalau kau melakukan apa yang kau pikirkan, aku akan pastikan besok kau tidak akan ikut test." ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah putus asa. "Kenapa kau membaca pikiranku, hm?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Changmin.

"Changmin bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh!" umpat Changmin balik.

"Changmin jelek!"

Changmin memiringkan tubuhnya, lalu menutup kupingnya dengan bantal.

"Changmin kasar!"

Kyuhyun terus melontarkan kata-kata jelek untuk Changmin. Ia sengaja mengganggu Changmin, supaya dia tidak bosan.

"Changmin tukang tidur!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban dari Changmin lagi. Namja itu benar-benar tertidur.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia keluar dari kamar, membanting pintunya dengar keras. Seutas senyum tersungging dibibir Changmin.

Saat sedang menuruni tangga, terdengar bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan langkah cepat, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu depan. Mungkin saja sikembar Sulli dan Sehun yang pulang. Jadi mereka bisa bermain bersama.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung meredup saat ia membuka pintu. Bukan Sulli ataupun Sehun yang ada dibalik pintu itu. Melainkan, dua orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"C-cari siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun takut.

"Segar." gumam namja bermata hijau.

"God! Jangan katakan kalau mereka vampire!" batin Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kami memamg Vampire." ucap namja yang lain.

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kenapa dimana-mana ada vampire?

"Hai Hongki, Samon!" ucap seseorang dibelakang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh. Heechul. Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega.

Dia baru ingat, dirumah juga ada Heechul. Sama seperti Changmin, begitu pulang kuliah dia langsung tidur. Namun Heechul hanya tidur sejam atau dua jam.

"Kau masuklah. Mereka temanku." ujar Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia pun menghidupkan televisi. Saat tengah menonton, tiba-tiba teman Heechul tadi duduk dihadapannya.

"Kenalkan, aku Hongki." namja yang bermata hijau itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menyalami namja itu takut-takut. "Cho Kyuhyun."

"Shim." ralat Heechul, lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun. "Dia Shim Kyuhyun." ujar Heechul.

"Adikmu juga?" tanya namja yang bernama Samon D.

"Oh bukan. Dia istri adikku." Heechul tersenyum tipis.

"Wah, aku terlambat." desah Hongki.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan menanggapi ucapan Hongki.

"Kau manusia?" tanya Samon. "Darahmu..."

"Ne." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Maksudnya dulu. Changmin telah mengubahnya seperti kita." sambar Heechul.

Samon dan Hongki menatap Heechul tak percaya. "Tapi..."

"Kyuhyun, bantu aku buatkan minuman." potong Heechul.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul bingung. "Mwo?"

Heechul langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju dapur, tanpa mendapat persetujuan dari yeoja itu.

"Kau pergilah kekamar. Jangan berdekatan dengan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka sama sepertiku. Tapi, Mereka tak bisa mengendalikan nafsu mereka meski mereka tengah menjadi manusia."

Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke kamar, lalu menghempaskan dirinya disamping Changmin yang tengah tidur tengkurap.

Baru saja dia mendapat hiburan karena menonton televisi, teman-teman Heechul yang ternyata vampire malah datang.

"Changmin." Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Changmin.

"Hmm..." ucap Changmin malas-malasan.

"Temani aku ke mall. Aku bosan." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik kau belajar, besok kita test." tolak Changmin.

"Sebentar saja. Mau ya?" ajak Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jam 4, Shim Kyuhyun." ujar Changmin setelah melihat jam.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya. "huh! Sudah ku duga! Pasti kau tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau sudah menuduga, kenapa masih bertanya?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin saja dugaanku salah."

Changmin menjentikan jarinya, lalu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk seperti Kyuhyun. "Begini saja. Aku tau caranya supaya kau tidak bosan, dan tidak perlu ke mall."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Changmin tersenyum nakal. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung. "Jangan buat aku penasaran!" desis Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa. "Kita membuat Shim junior?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tajam. "Andwe!" sergahnya cepat, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun cepat sehingga Kyuhyun tepat didepannya. Changmin pun merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun, menindihnya.

'ceklek'

.

.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun segera menoleh kearah pintu. Terlihatlah wajah bersalah dan salah tingkah Arrum.

"Mianhe." ucap arrum. "Lanjutkan saja, aku tak akan mengganggu lagi." dengan tersenyum canggung, Arrum kembali menutup pintu kamar.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin jengkel. Dengan kesal di dorongnya tubuh Changmin yang menindihnya.

"Kau..." Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya karena otaknya tiba-tiba kosong. "aargh! Jangan lakukan itu lagi!" erangnya.

Changmin terkekeh. "Coba saja Arrum tidak datang, aku yakin kita sudah..."

"Cukup!" potong Kyuhyun sambil menutup kupingnya.

Changmin semakin tertawa melihat reaksi Kyuhyun. "Mungkin lain kali saja, karena kedatangan Arrum aku jadi kehilangan minat untuk..."

"Aku bilang cukup!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Tawa Changmin semakin besar. Entah kenapa, ia suka sekali menggoda Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu, aku lebih suka melihat wajah dinginmu dari pada tertawa seperti sekarang!" cetus Kyuhyun.

Changmin berdeham, lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Begini?" tanya Changmin dingin.

Kyuhyun langsung gugup melihat perubahan wajah Changmin yang begitu cepat. "bb..bukan begitu juga."

"Lalu bagaimana?" Changmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyuhyun.

Matanya -Kyuhyun- tepat jatuh pada manik mata bambi Changmin yang begitu tajam. "Changmin, kita terlalu dekat." desis Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat.

"Lalu, kau takut?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata-kata karena wajah Changmin semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Mata Changmin mulai terpejam.

Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu yang lembab menempel dibibir mungilnya. Ia hanya diam tak membalas ciuman itu. Changmin memperdalam ciumannya berharap Kyuhyun membalasnya. Bukannya mendapat balasan dari Kyuhyun, pintu kamar mereka malah kembali terbuka.

"oh My God!" seru Minho.

Changmin mengakhiri ciumannya, lalu beralih pada pintu kamar yang dibuka tanpa diketuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin ketus.

Minho terkekeh. "hm... Tidak jadi, lanjutkan saja." Minho kembali menutup pintu kamar.

Saat ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun, wajahnya malah di pukul dengan bantal.

"Itu balasan untukmu, karena menciumku!" ketus Kyuhyun.

Terdengar tawa dari kamar sebelahnya. Heechul.

"Jangan menguping Hyung!" teriak Changmin.

"Dan kau, jangan berteriak didekatku!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur.

"Mencuci bibirku sampai bersih!" ketus Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Changmin mendengus mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

Kembali terdengar dari kamar sebelahnya. Kali ini, tawa itu benar-benar terdengar puas.

"Teruslah tertawa!" teriak Changmin jengkel.

Hanya satu dibenaknya saat ini, kenapa Kyuhyun tak membalas ciumannya?

Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya berkali-kali. Hal itu membuat hatinya sedikit lebih tenang.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia menatap bayangannya dicermin di hadapannya. Matanya sedikit memerah karena baru saja menangis.

Saat Changmin menciumnya, entah kenapa ia langsung teringat pada Siwon. Ia merasa bersalah jika ia membalas ciuman itu, meskipun saat ini dia adalah istri Changmin. Karena itu, ia tak membalas ciuman Changmin.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan menunduk, ia berjalan menuju pintu. Ia tak ingin bertatapan dengan Changmin.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin sambil menggenggam lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kebawah." ujarnya seadanya.

"Kau marah?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tak punya alasan untuk marah padamu." ujarnya pelan tanpa menatap Changmin.

Changmin berdecak. "Ternyata, kau tak selalu bersikap seperti anak kecil. Saat sekarang, kau terlihat normal."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. "Apa maksudmu?"

Changmin terkejut melihat mata Kyuhyun. "Kau menangis?"

"Ani! Memangnya aku anak kecil!" jawab Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangkat bahu.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, lalu kembali menghadap pintu.

'dug!'

Kening Kyuhyun dengan mulus mencium pintu begitu ia berbalik. Karena pada saat yang bersamaan ada yang membuka pintu dari luar.

"hmphmph..." Changmin membekap mulutnya agar tawanya tidak lepas.

"Ya ampun Kyuhyun! Aku tak sengaja." seru Arrum.

Kyuhyun meringis sambil memegangi keningnya.

"Sulli ingin bermain denganmu, jadi aku berniat memanggilmu. Aku tak tahu kalau kau dibelakang pintu." aku Arrum.

"Sakit tidak?" tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Tentu saja!" ujar Kyuhyun jengkel, karena pertanyaan Changmin.

"Kemari!"

Changmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, lalu mencium lembut kening Kyuhyun yang terbentur dengan pintu.

"Tidak sakit lagi kan?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan wajah merah. Perpaduan kesal dan malu. Kesal karena dicium tanpa izin, malu karena dicium di hadapan Arrum.

Arrum tersenyum kecil melihat dua orang di hadapannya.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Changmin malas-malasan. Ia sedang tak ingin belajar, tapi Changmin tetap memaksanya. Belum lagi, sebelum mengajar tadi, dia diomeli namja itu karena mendapat nilai D pada saat Test tempo hari. Jadi, dia harus memperbaiki nilai itu, setidaknya D akan berubah menjadi B, atau paling kurang C.

"Bagaimana, sudah mengerti?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah. "Aku sudah katakan, aku sedang tak ingin belajar!"

"Heh! Kau pikir, kau akan bisa menjawab soal saat pengulangan test nanti, tanpa belajar?"

"Memang tidak. Tapi, mungkin saja ada keajaiban." elak Kyuhyun.

Changmin memukul puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "Keajaiban itu ada pada dirimu sendiri!"

"Entahlah." sahut Kyuhyun lemah.

"Lihatlah dirimu, sangat mudah putus asa! Mana ada namja yang mau dengan yeoja sepertimu!"

"Heh! Jangan sembarangan!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Changmin kesal.

Changmin mengibaskan tangan Kyuhyun dari depan wajahnya. "Jangan hanya bisa menggantungkan hidupmu pada keberuntungan!"

"Memangnya kau tidak menggantungkan hidupmu pada keberuntungan? Kalau tidak, mengapa kau bisa mendapat nilai A pada saat test kemarin?"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah tak begitu takut lagi padanya, karena ia tak bisa menunjukkan ekspresi dingin itu lagi. Sifat Kyuhyun yang hampir seperti Sulli itulah yang membuatnya sedikit berubah.

"Dengar." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Didunia ini ada dua orang pintar. Pertama, pintar karena rajin belajar, dan yang kedua, pintar karena memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk pintar."

"Lalu kau, masuk kategori orang yang kedua?" tanya Kyuhyun remeh.

"Kau yang mengatakannya. Bukan aku." ujar Changmin. "Ku rasa, kau bisa menjadi orang pintar kalau kau rajin belajar."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Kau tahu, satu hal yang paling tidak aku suka didunia ini?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu.

"Belajar." ujarnya dengan penuh tekanan.

"Pantas saja jika kau bodoh!"

"Terserah apa katamu!" sungut Kyuhyun.

Changmin menutup semua bukunya. "Aku ingin tidur. Ini sudah jam 4 sore. Setidaknya, aku masih punya waktu 2 jam untuk tidur."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung. "Tidur? Lalu bagaimana dengan test ulangku nanti?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Percuma mengajarkan orang yang tidak punya niat belajar sama sekali." Changmin pun berjalan menuju tangga.

"Changmin!" panggil Kyuhyun.

Changmin tetap melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa beban seolah panggilan Kyuhyun itu tak terdengar.

Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya. "Bagaimana ini?!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan begitu mendengar benturan pintu yang cukup kuat.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah bangun! Aku tak perlu membangunkanmu lagi." ujar Changmin sambil memakai kemejanya. "15 menit lagi, aku sudah melihatmu diruang makan..."

"Terlambat 1 detik, kau tinggal." ucap Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Changmin.

Kalimat Changmin yang itu memang sudah hafal diluar kepalanya. Bagaimana tidak? Setiap pagi ketika ia baru bangun, kata-kata itu yang selalu didengarnya dari mulut Changmin. Bukan kata selamat pagi, sudah bangun? Atau yang lainnya.

Dengan terburu-buru, Kyuhyun menuruni tangga. Jika ia turun dengan santai seperti biasa, dia akan ditinggalkan oleh Changmin. Semua ini karena ia lupa meletakkan salah satu buku kuliahnya, membuatnya menghabiskan waktu yang cukup banyak untuk menemukan buku itu.

Saat akan menginjak tangga terakhir, kakinya tergelincir, membuatnya jatuh dan kakinya sakit. Sepertinya ada engsel yang bergeser pada pergelangan kakinya.

"aawww!" ringis Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya kakinya yang sakit, tapi juga bokongnya.

Changmin datang dari ruang makan, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ceroboh!" ujarnya. "sudahlah! Jangan menghabiskan waktu lagi, cepat berdiri."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit. "Kakiku sakit, Changmin."

"Nanti juga sembuh. Jangan mendramatisir suasana. Aku tak akan menggendongmu kemobil. Cepat bangun." Changmin menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar yeoja itu berdiri.

"aaawww" Kyuhyun kembali meringis. "Aku tidak bisa berjalan." rintihnya.

Changmin melirik kaki Kyuhyun yang terlihat membengkak. Pasti tulangnya bergeser. "Kau yeoja bodoh yang ceroboh!" bentak Changmin.

Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir dari sudut matanya. Bukan karena bentakan Changmin, tapi karena kakinya semakin sakit, apalagi Changmin masih mempertahankan posisinya untuk berdiri.

"Dan cengeng." sambung Changmin.

Rumah sudah sepi karena sudah jam 9. Semua orang pasti sudah pergi. Tunggu! Sepertinya ada orang dirumah selain mereka.

"Arrum! Jangan cuma berpikir apa yang sedang terjadi pada Kyuhyun! Keluar dari kamarmu!" teriak Changmin.

Tak lama arrum keluar dari kamarnya dan menghampiri Changmin. "Ada apa?"

"Kau telfon dokter, tukang urut atau siapapun yang bisa mengobati kaki Kyuhyun." perintah Changmin.

Arrum mengangguk. Lalu pergi kemeja telfon. Sedang Changmin memapah Kyuhyun menuju ruang tengah, mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Sudah! Jangan menangis lagi. Sebentar lagi dokter datang, dan sekarang aku harus ke kampus. Bye."

"Dasar tidak punya perasaan!" batin Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Whatever!" terdengar teriakan Changmin.

.

.

Changmin bertos ria dengan Minho karena rencana mereka berjalan lancar. Terlihat sekali kebahagian diwajah kedua namja itu.

"Hyung tahu, aku benar-benar grogi. Aku takut ketahuan." ujar Minho.

Changmin tersenyum. "Tapi kau benar-benar mirip."

Minho balas tersenyum. "Baguslah. Ya sudah, aku masih ada kuliah. Bye."

Setelah Minho pergi, Changmin pun melangkah menuju parkiran. Ia ingin segera pulang, selain mengantuk, ia juga ingin melihat keadaan kaki Kyuhyun.

Changmin menekan bel rumahnya tenang. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah wajah Arrum.

"Kau sudah pulang? Ini masih jam satu." ujar Arrum bingung.

"Hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah."

"Kalau satu mata kuliah, harusnya kau sudah pulang sejak sejam yang lalu." omel Arrum.

"Kau ini seperti Umma saja." sergah Changmin. "Menyingkirlah dari sana. Aku ingin masuk."

Arrum menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Changmin bisa masuk.

"Dimana dia?" tanya Changmin sambil membuka kulkas.

"Pergi dengan Donghae oppa."

Alis Changmin bertaut. "Pergi?"

"Ne. Donghae oppa yang mengantarnya mengobati kakinya itu."

"Akukan sudah menyuruhmu menelfon dokter atau siapapun untuk mengobatinya?" ujar Changmin.

"Memang. Tapi ia tak mau. Ia malah memintaku untuk menelfon Hae oppa."

"Lalu kau turuti?"

Arrum mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara mobil didepan rumah. Tak lama kemudian disusul oleh bunyi bel.

"Pasti Kyuhyun." ujar Arrum sebelum berlari menuju ruang depan.

Kyuhyun berjalan menggunakan tongkat. Kakinya yang terkilir dibalut dengan perban.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Arrum.

"Sedikit lebih baik." ujar Kyuhyun, sambil tersenyum tipis.

Ia pun menuju ruang tengah dibantu Donghae. Sedangkan Arrum menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman untuk Donghae.

"Luruskan kakimu." Donghae membantu Kyuhyun agar adiknya itu meluruskan kakinya diatas sofa. "Bagus." ucap Donghae puas.

"Bagaimana kakimu?" tanya Changmin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sejenak, lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

Changmin tak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum. "Anak kecil." desis Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengacuhkan ucapan Changmin, lalu menatap Donghae. "Oppa akan disini sehariankan?"

Donghae menggeleng. "Aku harus kekantor, sayang."

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah masam. "Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

"Ada aku juga Changmin." ucap Arrum sambil meletakkan minuman untuk Donghae dimeja.

"Ah, benar. Ada kau." ucap Kyuhyun lega. Ia benar-benar tak menganggap Changmin.

Changmin mendesah pelan. "Aku keatas dulu."

"Terserah!"

Changmin menghujam Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin. Changmin pun berjalan menuju tangga untuk lantai dua. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar pintu kamar terbuka, lalu kembali ditutup.

"Aku pulang dulu." pamit Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae tak percaya. "Cepat sekali?"

"Aku hanya diberi waktu keluar hingga jam makan siang selesai oleh Appa."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Ya sudah."

"Bye Sayang." pamit Donghae sambil mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Setelah Donghae pergi, Arrum kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun diruang tengah.

"Kau belum makan siang, bukan?" tanya Arrum.

"Aku sudah sarapan bersama Donghae oppa."

"Itu sarapan, bukan makan siang." ujar Arrum. "Sekarang kau harus makan." sambungnya tegas.

Kyuhyun tak bisa membantah lagi. Ia membiarkan dirinya dipapah Arrum menuju ruang makan. Ia pun duduk disalah satu bangku.

"Sebentar, ku panggil Changmin. Dia pasti belum makan siang." ujar Arrum.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak melarang, Arrum sudah bangkit dari duduknya.

Tak sampai 5 menit, Arrum kembali duduk dibangkunya semula, kemudian disamping Arrum, duduklah Changmin.

"Ayo dimakan. Ini semua masakanku."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan tiga jenis hidangan berbeda diatas meja makan. "kelihatannya enak."

"Tentu saja enak. Arrum kan pintar memasak." ujar Changmin, dengan penekanan pada kata pintar.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Changmin.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Changmin tajam.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Ingat, kau tidak bisa berpikir macam-macam karena aku akan mengetahuinya." ujar Changmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan garpu ditangannya.

"Iya." ujar Kyuhyun singkat, lalu mulai menyantap makanannya. "Ini enak, Arrum."

"Terima kasih." ujar Arrum senang. "Aku senang kau menikmatinya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku memang menikmatinya."

"Kau memang pintar memasak." ujar Changmin pada Arrum.

"Tentu saja." ujar Arrum.

Kyuhyun berusaha tenang menghadapi sindiran yang dilontarkan Changmin. Karena, dia tidak mungkin mengomeli atau memarahi Changmin. Jika dia melakukannya, satu detik saja, keadaan akan berbalik. Changmin yang akan mengomelinya.

.

.

Dengan perasaan gugup stadium akhir, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan Mr. Lee. Dosen yang memberinya nilai D pada saat test tempo hari.

Seharusnya, kemarin dia akan mengikuti test ulang untuk memperbaiki nilainya itu. Namun, karena ada insiden di tangga itu, ia tidak jadi datang kekampus. Sekarang saja dia masih berjalan menggunakan tongkat, dan kakinya pun masih diperban.

Kyuhyun POV

Dengan gemetar, aku mengetuk pintu ruangan Mr. Lee.

Aku tahu, begitu aku masuk, aku akan langsung dihujam mata elangnya melalui kaca mata bundarnya itu. Tapi aku tetap harus menemuinya, agar nilai ku terselamatkan.

"Masuk." terdengar suara berat milik Mr. Lee.

Sebelum masuk, aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Oh, Kyuhyun." ucap Mr. Lee saat aku masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Aku tersenyum canggung. "Mr. Lee."

"Aku baru akan memanggilmu, tapi kau sudah datang duluan." ujarnya. "Silahkan duduk."

Masih dengan gugup aku duduk dihadapan Mr. Lee. Wajahnya tetap saja seperti itu. Jarang sekali melihatkan senyum. Membuat orang takut saja.

"Ini, nilai test perbaikanmu. Ternyata kau benar-benar belajar." Mr. Lee menyerahkan selembar kertas padaku.

Aku mengambil kertas itu dengan tatapan bingung.

Test perbaikan? Bahkan aku tidak mengikuti test itu. Lalu kenapa ada kertas test atas namaku? Semua ini membuat kepalaku berdenyut. Apa Mr. Lee sedang sakit, dan salah membaca nama, tapi ini memang namaku! Dan nilainya A.

Oh Tuhan? Apa ada yang salah dengan susunan tata surya? Apa bumi berpindah orbit? Atau keluar dari susunan galaksi Bimasakti? Oke, ini terlalu berlebihan!

"Seseorang tolong beri aku kejelasan!" jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Selamat Kyuhyun." ujarnya. "Lalu, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Aku bergumam. "Tidak jadi. Permisi Mr. Lee."

Kyuhyun POV end

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan Mr. Lee, lalu menuju taman. Ia pun duduk disalah satu bangku. Saat ini Changmin sudah pulang karena dia bilang ada urusan. Jika Kyuhyun sudah ingin pulang, ia tinggal menghubungi Changmin.

Kyuhyun masih bingung. Kenapa lembaran test perbaikan ini atas namanya? Siapa yang melakukan ini? Tidak mungkin Kibum karena Mr. Lee itu sangat hafal wajah mahasiswanya. Jadi tidak mungkin Kibum berpura-pura menjadi dirinya, tentu saja hal itu tak akan berhasil. Lalu siapa? Mana ada orang yang bisa menyamar sebagai dirinya tanpa ketahuan Mr. Lee? Tidak akan ada yang bisa!

"Minho!" cetus Kyuhyun sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

Ia pun mengirim pesan pada Minho, agar Minho menemuinya ditaman kampus. Tak lama kemudian, Minho muncul.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minho bingung. "Oh ya, noona tak bersama Changmin hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Minho, ia langsung memeluk adik iparnya itu.

"Noona kenapa?" tanya Minho bingung.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. "Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjukan lembaran testnya pada Minho.

"Apa ini?" tanya Minho tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong, kemarin kau menyamar sebagai diriku lalu menemui Mr. Lee kan? Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Minho hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tahu, aku senang sekali! Kau sangat baik." ujar Kyuhyun. "Tapi, kenapa kau bisa menjawab semua soal test ini? Oh, ternyata kau juga pintar seperti kakakmu ya." decak Kyuhyun kagum.

Minho bergumam. "Sebenarnya begini."

Kyuhyun menatap Minho bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin, aku memang mengubah diriku menjadi dirimu. Tapi, yang menjawab semua soal ini adalah Changmin hyung."

"Nagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Minho menatap kesekeliling, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Satu lagi kelebihan Changmin yang belum kau ketahui."

"Apa?"

"Dia bisa membuat dirinya tak terlihat. Sama sepertiku." jawab Minho. "Jadi, saat aku menemui Mr. Lee, dia juga ikut. Dia menunjukan jawaban yang benar lalu aku menulisnya. Jadi, ya begitu. Nilaimu sempurna."

Kyuhyun ternganga mendengar cerita Minho. "Kenapa dia melakukan itu?"

Minho menggaruk tengkuknya. "Changmin hyung bilang, kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan nilai B, bahkan C sekalipun. Karena itulah dia membantumu. Apalagi kemarin kau jatuh ditangga."

Setelah Minho pergi, Kyuhyun langsung menghubungi Changmin, agar namja itu menjemputnya. Kyuhyun langsung masuk mobil begitu mobil Changmin tiba dihadapannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin datar begitu mereka tiba dirumah. Namun belum keluar dari mobil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Changmin.

Entah setan apa yang merasukinya, Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin, lalu mencium bibir Changmin lembut. Namun tak terlalu lama. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Tapi Kyuhyun salah mengartikan tatapan itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku terlalu senang karena kau membantuku." aku Kyuhyun.

Changmin tetap diam dan menatap Kyuhyun seperti tadi.

"Maafkan aku." ujar Kyuhyun lirih lalu keluar dari mobil.

Changmin tersadar saat pintu mobilnya ditutup. Perlahan ia memegang bibirnya. Ciuman itu begitu singkat, namun juga begitu lembut. Benarkah yeoja itu menciumnya, atau hanya ilusi? Changmin tersenyum dalam diam.

.

.

Sarapan pagi itu berlangsung bersama seluruh keluarga. Tanpa ada kecuali. Karena kebetulan, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Heechul, Arrum dan Minho ada kuliah pagi jam 7.30.

Sesekali Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang duduk disampingnya. Ia sedikit gelisah karena semenjak insiden ciuman kemarin siang, Changmin belum bicara sedikit pun padanya. Bahkan perintahnya seperti biasapun tak ada diucapkannya.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

Semua orang langsung melihat kearah Kyuhyun, termasuk Changmin.

"ah, ti..tidak apa-apa." ujarnya sedikit gugup.

"Kau terlihat aneh." ujar Arrum.

"Kakiku hanya sedikit sakit lagi." sahut Kyuhyun bohong.

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho. "Ya sudah, kau tak perlu kuliah. Changmin kau antarkan istrimu nanti kedokter, untuk memeriksa kakinya."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Tidak perlu Appa. Aku masih bisa kuliah, sungguh." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk untuk meyakinkan semuanya.

"Kalau tidak kuat, tak perlu dipaksakan." ujar Jaejoong. "Benarkan, Changmin?"

"Kalau dia sudah yakin, biarkan saja. Tak perlu dilarang." ujar Changmin datar, sambil terus menyantap sarapannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin jengkel. "Tidak punya perasaan." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

Heechul terkikik mendengar gumaman Kyuhyun. Semua orang diruangan itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar kikikan Heechul. Kecuali Yunho. Karena ia juga mendengar apa yang digumamkan menantunya.

"Kyuhyun, ikut aku." ujar Yunho.

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho bingung. "Kemana appa?"

Jujur saja, ia takut berdekatan dengan Yunho, mengingat kalau Yunho adalah vampire asli. Bukan berdarah campuran seperti anak-anaknya.

"Appa akan mengobati kakimu, sayang." ujar Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu, lalu bangkit dari bangkunya.

"Changmin, bantulah istrimu." goda Heechul.

"Dia bisa sendiri, Heechul hyung." ujar Changmin acuh.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dengan perasaan kesal akut! Akhirnya ia mendengus, lalu mulai mengikuti Yunho keruang tengah. Ia pun duduk diatas sofa.

"Naikkan kakimu kemeja."

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho tak percaya. "Tak apa appa?"

"Lakukan saja." ujar Yunho.

Kyuhyun menurut.

Yunho pun membuka perban yang melilit dipergelangan kaki Kyuhyun. Terlihat kalau pergelangan itu masih biru dan bengkak.

Yunho mendengus. "Anak itu."

"Kenapa appa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Changmin, suamimu itu bisa menyembuhkan kakimu ini. Tapi, kenapa dia tak menyembuhkannya." gerutu Yunho.

"Changmin bisa?"

"Ya, kami para vampire asli bisa menyembuhkan luka kecil seperti ini. Biasanya kemampuan kami, kami turunkan pada salah satu anak kami. Dan aku ternyata menurunkan kemampuan ini pada Changmin." jelas Yunho. "Dialah yang paling banyak mewarisi kemampuanku. Mulai dari membaca pikiran, membuat dirinya menghilang, kecepatan yang sama denganku, juga menyembuhkan luka ringan." ceritanya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Heechul, dia bisa mendengar ucapan terkecil yang terlontar dari mulut seseorang yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengannya, hanya itu. Sedangkan Minho, mengubah dirinya menjadi orang lain dan membuat dirinya menghilang. Arrum dan Sulli mempunyai kemampuan yang sama, mengubah diri mereka menjadi kabut, sedangkan Sehun, membuat dirinya tak terlihat. Tapi, karena masih dini, Sulli dan Sehun belum bisa menggunakan kemampuan mereka." jelas Yunho panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Oh begitu."

"Selesai." seru Yunho.

Kyuhyun menata kakinya yang tadi terkilir.

Sembuh. Tak ada lagi bengkak ataupun biru dipergelangan kakinya itu. Benar-benar amazing!

"Appa harap kau tak terkejut." ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun masih terjaga dengan ekspresi kagetnya. "Daebak." desisnya.

Terdengar banyak langkah yang semakin mendekat. Semua yang diruang makan telah selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Wow, kakimu sembuh ya Kyuhyun noona?" tanya Sehun melihat kaki Kyuhyun yang telah sembuh total.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ne. Appa yang menyembuhkannya."

"Wah, Appa hebat." kagum Sulli.

"Appa ku memang hebat." sahut Sehun sambil memegang tangan Yunho.

"Itu Appaku." ujar Sulli kesal.

"Sudahlah." lerai Jaejoong. "Kita harus berangkat."

Mereka pun keluar dari rumah bersamaan. Masuk kemobil masing-masing. Kyuhyun dengan Changmin. Heechul, Arrum dengan mobil masing-masing, Minho dengan motor sport kebanggaannya. Sedangkan Sulli dan Sehun dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari mobil begitu mobil Changmin telah berhenti. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam mobil itu karena suasananya menyeramkan karena Changmin tak mengajaknya bicara. Walaupun biasanya juga begitu, setidaknya wajahnya tidak sedingin saat ini.

"Hai Kibum." ia duduk disamping Kibum.

Kibum tersenyum. "Hai, mana Changmin?"

Baru saja ditanyakan, Changmin sudah masuk kelas dengan wajah dinginnya itu. Changmin pun duduk didepan kelas, disudut sebelah kanan. Kontras sekali dengan Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakang, disudut sebelah kiri.

"Kau dan dia ada masalah?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Kenapa namja itu sebenarnya?" pikir Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk keponselnya.

From : Changmin

Bukan urusanmu!

.

.

Saat dosen yang mengajar telah keluar, Kyuhyun menahan Kibum yang ingin bangkit dari duduknya. Kibum menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kita shoping yuk?"

"Mian Kyuhyun, aku ada janji dengan temanku. Kenapa tidak dengan suamimu saja?" Kibum melirik Changmin yang telah keluar ruangan.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "dia tidak bisa."

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"sedikit. Ayolah, Kibum. Aku tak ingin pulang bersamanya." rengek Kyuhyun.

"kenapa tidak coba kau selesaikan, dan malah kabur?" tuntut Kibum.

"bagaimana ingin menyelesaikan masalah, kalau wajahnya dingin seperti itu." gerutu Kyuhyun pelan.

"apa?" tanya Kibum.

"bukan apa-apa."

sebuah pesan kembali masuk keponselnya.

From : Changmin

Aku beri kau waktu 10 menit untuk tiba parkiran. Terlambat 1 detik kau ku tinggal.

Mungkin saat ini ia belum bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Changmin, tapi ia tak akan menambah masalah baru dengan datang terlambat.

"Kibum, aku harus pulang. Changmin sudah menungguku." pamit Kyuhyun lalu berlari keluar dari kelas.

Kibum hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun tiba diparkiran saat Changmin akan masuk kedalam mobil. Kyuhyun langsung masuk kemobil.

"hosh...hosh..." Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan karena berlari.

Changmin tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun yang telah masuk ke mobil. Ternyata yeoja itu benar-benar mengikuti perintahnya. Ia pun ikut masuk dengan senyum yang sudah hilang. Dan Tanpa bicara pada Kyuhyun, ia langsung melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kampus.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin takut-takut. "Changmin?"

Changmin hanya diam.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin tetap fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf.

"Aku dengar! Tak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" serang Changmin balik.

Kyuhyun langsung menelan ludah.

Terbuktikan? Awalnya dia memang membentak Changmin, tapi satu detik saja keadaan langsung berubah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Changmin datar.

"Aku ingin ke Mall. Ini kan masih siang. Kau mau tidak?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Changmin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang. Dia sudah tau jawabannya. Changmin tidak mau. Seharusnya ia tak perlu bertanya. Lebih baik pergi sendiri. Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada jendela, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Bangunlah."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar suara Changmin meski samar-samar. Ia mendapati dirinya masih didalam mobil. Ia memandang kedepan. Ada mobil. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lebih luas. Ia merasa tengah berada diparkiran suatu Mall. Atau hanya dugaan?

"Kita memang di Mall." jawab Changmin. "Kau ingin ke Mall kan?"

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin takjub. Ia telah berburuk sangka pada Changmin. Ternyata Changmin mengabulkan permintaannya. Kyuhyun telah menggerakkan tangannya untuk memeluk Changmin, namun ia teringat reaksi Changmin saat ia mencium namja itu. Akhirnya ia menurunkan tangannya kembali.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya, sambil tersenyum manis.

Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun berjalan beriringan melewati berbagai toko-toko.

"Changmin, aku ingin beli highells yang disana." tunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Bukannya kau sudah punya banyak dirumah?" Changmin mengingatkan.

"Tapi itu warnanya biru kesukaanku." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa beli sepatu banyak-banyak? Memangnya kau memakainya sekaligus!"

Kyuhyun tak membantah lagi.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Mereka berhenti ditoko baju yang juga menjual aksesoris.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri sudut tempat syal. Ada syal ungu yang membuatnya tertarik. Bahannya juga halus. Ia melirik Changmin. Namja itu tengah menatapnya.

"Kau mau beli?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak. Aku rasa, syal yang dirumah sudah cukup banyak. Lagi pula, musim gugur ini belum terlalu dingin." tolak Kyuhyun lalu beralih ketempat aksesoris. Ada sebuah kalung yang membuatnya tertarik. Tetap saja ia tak bisa membeli, tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Changmin akan melarangnya membeli kalung itu. Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan kalung itu pada tempatnya.

Sudah hampir dua jam dia di Mall. Tapi belum ada satu barangpun yang dibelinya. Kalau dia pergi dengan Kibum, bisa dipastikan. Saat ini dia sudah memiliki 5 kantong belanjaan.

"Changmin, aku ingin pulang." pinta Kyuhyun.

"Kau tak makan dulu?" tawar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Tak ada yang ingin kau beli?"

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil dengan lesu. Baru kali ini dia ke Mall, tapi tidak membeli apapun. Changmin kembali pergi karena ada urusan.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya ditempat tidur. Syal dan kalung tadi terus muncul di pelupuk matanya. Kyuhyun menutup matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Kalau dia tidak pergi bersama Changmin, ia akan mendapatkan Syal dan kalung itu.

"Kau benar-benar namja yang tak punya perasaan!" pekik Kyuhyun kesal.

.

.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

Gelap. Itulah yang ia lihat pertama kali. Setelah mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, tetap saja ruangan itu gelap.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Perlahan, ia berjalan menuju dimana kontak lampu berada. Ia pun menekan kontak itu. Tak lama kemudian, kamar itu langsung terang. Ia terpaksa menutup matanya beberapa saat untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya lampu yang cukup terang.

Ia memandang kesekeliling kamar. Pandangannya terhenti pada tempat tidur. Di sisi lain tempat tidur, ada beberapa kotak yang disusun bertingkat. Mulai dari kotak ukuran besar, sedang, lalu kecil.

Kyuhyun mengerinyitkan keningnya. Seingatnya, sebelum tidur kotak itu tak ada disana. Mungkin itu punya Changmin.

Kyuhyun melirik jam. Hampir jam 8 malam. Ia pun pergi mandi, lalu turun kebawah. Ia melihat Jaejoong sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Malam umma." sapa Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong. "Kau sudah bangun? Padahal ini belum siap."

"Tak apa umma. Aku ingin membantu Umma. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"hm.. Kau bawakan saja gelas itu ke meja makan ya, sayang." ujar Jaejoong.

Setelah semua selesai, mereka duduk berhadapan. Namun Jaejoong tak makan. Ia hanya memperhatikan menantunya.

"Umma tidak makan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tidak. Umma hanya ingin minum teh. Kalau aku makan, aku akan mengantuk. Padahal malam ini aku harus menyelesaikan rancangan baru."

"Hanya karena itu umma tidak makan? Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Kau seperti Changmin saja. Kau tahu, kata-katamu persis dengan yang diucapkan Changmin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum malu. "Kalau umma tidak makan, aku juga tidak."

"Hei, kenapa mengancam seperti itu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku hanya tak ingin umma sakit. Umma sudah ku anggap seperti umma kandungku." ujar Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Baiklah. Umma akan makan."

Selesai makan, Jaejoong masuk keruang kerjanya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali kekamar. Ia menghempaskan dirinya didepan meja belajar. Sebaiknya ia mencoba belajar. Orang menjadi pintar karena rajin belajar.

Satu jam berlalu, Kyuhyun mulai jenuh dengan buku kuliah di hadapannya. Memang dia tidak mengerti semua materi, namun ada beberapa materi yang sudah dia kuasai.

Kyuhyun pun mengetuk pintu kerja Jaejoong. Terdengar suara lembut Jaejoong yang menyuruhnya masuk.

"Kenapa sayang?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Aku bosan, umma." keluh Kyuhyun, lalu duduk di sebuah sofa yang ada diruangan itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Ya sudah, temani umma disini. Kau bisa melihat foto-foto Changmin yang ada dialbum foto berwarna ungu itu, kau juga boleh rebahan disofa itu." ujar Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia pun mengambil album Foto yang berwarna ungu itu. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat foto-foto Changmin ketika masih kecil. Kalau difoto, wajah dingin Changmin tidak terlihat.

"Bagaimana hadiah dari Changmin, kau suka?" tanya Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong bingung. "Hadiah apa?"

"Hadiah. Ketika dia pulang, aku melihatnya membawa tiga buah kotak sekaligus. Dan dia bilang itu untukmu."

Kyuhyun semakin bingung. "Kotak yang berwarna biru itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Kau sudah membukanya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku pikir, itu punya Changmin yang akan diberikan pada temannya."

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Ambillah. Aku penasaran dengan hadiah yang dia berikan."

Menit kelima, Kyuhyun kembali tiba diruang kerja Jaejoong dengan membawa tiga kotak biru yang dimaksud Jaejoong.

"bukalah."

Kyuhyun membuka kotak yang paling besar. Matanya membulat begitu mengetahui kalau isi kotak itu adalah high hells yang tadi siang dilihatnya bersama Changmin. Ada sebuah kertas terselip.

Karena sudah dibeli, kau harus memakainya! Jangan hanya disimpan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum membaca serentetan kata yang ada dikertas itu. Ia mencoba sepatu itu, dan ternyata pas! Sangat pas dikakinya.

Ia lalu membuka kotak yang kedua. Ia kembali terkejut mendapati syal biru yang dilihatnya ditoko tadi. Ada kertas juga.

Kau harus memakainya saat udara semakin dingin! Kalau tidak, aku akan membakar syal ini!

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Mana mungkin dia tidak memakai syal ini. Kalau perlu, ia akan memakai syal ini sekarang.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu membuka kotak yang terakhir. Kalung berliontin peri! Yang dilihatnya ditempat aksesoris. Senyum Kyuhyun melebar.

Ingat, kau juga harus memakai kalung ini. Tapi, kau tidak boleh melepas kalung yang saat ini kau pakai. Karena dengan kau memakai kalung itu, aku jadi tahu posisimu. So, kau harus memakai keduanya

"Hadiah yang menarik." ujar Jaejoong. "Lihat, sepatumu, syalmu, kalung, bagaimana dia bisa membeli semua ini? Ini pertama kalinya ku lihat dia memberikan barang-barang untuk yeoja." sambungnya.

"Benarkah?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Bahkan saat Arrum meminta high hells sebagai kado natal, dia malah hanya memberinya kartu ucapan." jawab Jaejoong. "Tak apa. Hal ini wajar mengingat kau adalah istrinya. Walaupun kata-kata dalam suratnya ini sedikit kasar, tapi hatinya pasti lembut. Aku yakin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"aku akan mimpi indah malam ini. Gomawo Changmin." batin Kyuhyun.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan wajah cerah. Dia memakai syal biru, high hells biru juga kalung yang diberikan Changmin. Ia pun duduk dihadapan Changmin dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Saat itu hanya ada dia, Changmin dan Heechul diruang makan. Karena yang lainnya telah pergi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, dan berdiri disisi Changmin. Changmin menatap yeoja dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bagaimana? Cantik tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari atas kebawah, lalu bawah keatas. Setelah itu kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Hei! Bagaimana sepatu dan Syalnya?"

"Cantik."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Akhirnya kau mengakui kalau aku cantik." Kyuhyun kembali kebangkunya.

"Hei, aku mengatakan syal dan sepatumu yang cantik. Bukan dirimu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya. "Huh!" dengusnya.

Changmin tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan dengarkan dia. Kau itu tetap cantik tanpa syal dan sepatu itu." ujar Heechul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Heechul. "Gomawo." ia menatap Changmin. "Lebih baik aku buang pemberianmu ini."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Coba saja kalau kau melakukannya!" ancam Changmin.

"Wah, sepertinya cinta sudah mulai bersemi dimusim gugur ini." goda Heechul.

"Diamlah hyung!" bentak Changmin. "Berikan padaku syal dan sepatu juga kalung itu kalau kau tak ingin memakainya, lebih baik dibuang." ujar Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Enak saja! Inikan sudah menjadi milikku." bantah Kyuhyun.

"Makanya, jangan sembarang bicara." ketus Changmin.

Heechul terkikik pelan melihat adu mulut adik dan adik iparnya.

"Ayo berangkat." Changmin bangkit dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah meski sarapannya belum habis.

Ia pun berjalan duluan keluar karena Changmin ingin ke toilet. Lebih baik dia duluan tiba dimobil, jadi dia tak akan kena omel kata-kata "mutiara" Changmin.

Kyuhyun terus memandani dirinya. Semuanya pas. Mulai dari rambut yang dia kuncir kuda, lalu syal ungu, baju putih dengan lengan sesiku, celana panjang berwarna dongker, dan sepatu ungu pemberian Changmin.

"Apanya yang tidak cantik? Dasar buta!" batin Kyuhyun.

"Dasar yeoja narsis!" cetus Changmin.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget karena Changmin tiba-tiba muncul.

"Huh!" dengus Kyuhyun.

Iapun turun dari kap mobil lalu berjalan menuju sisi mobil. Ia masuk ke mobil, dan mengeluarkan earphone. Dia ingin mendengarkan lagu.

Saat ia sudah memejamkan mata, suatu benda terjatuh dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia mendapati sebuah kotak bekal diatas pahanya. Ia menatap Changmin.

"Sarapanmu tadi belum habis. Sebaiknya kau makan lagi." ujar Changmin lembut.

Kyuhyun mencopot earphonenya karena tak mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Apa?"

"Makanlah!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih."

Changmin mengangkat bahu, lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak bekal itu. Dua buah Sandwich isi daging. Tapi, waktu sarapan menunya bukan ini.

"Sandwich isi daging?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Makan saja!" ketus Changmin.

"Kenapa kau ini galak sekali! Sangat berbeda dengan Donghae oppa."

"Ya sudah. Menikah saja dengan Donghae hyung!"

"Dia kan kakakku. Mana bisa." ujar Kyuhyun bingung.

"Sudahlah! Makan saja sandwich itu. Pokoknya, ketika kita sampai dikampus, kau sudah menghabiskannya." ujar Changmin.

"Tapi ini kan dua potong, bagaimana aku bisa menghabiskannya dengan cepat?" bantah Kyuhyun.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang karena sifat cerewet Kyuhyun. Ia pun mengambil sepotong sandwich lalu memakannya. "Bagaimana? Masih tidak bisa menghabiskannya?" tanya Changmin setelah menelan makanannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan menghabiskannya." ujarnya. "Tapi..."

"Apalagi?" tanya Changmin jengkel.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Kau punya minum kan? Nanti kalau aku tersendak bagaimana?"

Changmin menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Ia pun memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai memakan sandwich itu dengan tekun. Ia sangat menikmati sandwich isi daging yang ia yakini itu adalah buatan Changmin. Kalau bukan buatan Changmin, buatan siapa lagi? Jelas-jelas menu sarapan tadi hanya roti selai dan susu.

Sementara Changmin, sesekali melirik yeoja disampingnya yang dengan tekun memakan sandwich buatannya. Perlahan dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Changmin tersentak, lalu kembali memperlihatkan wajah datarnya.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat tampan kalau sedang tersenyum seperti tadi." puji Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban dari Changmin. Ia tetap berkonstrasi pada jalanan yang dilaluinya.

"Coba tersenyum lagi? Aku ingin memotretmu." ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Jangan coba-coba!" bantah Changmin, lalu merebut ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Yak, kembalikan."

"Tidak. Sebelum kita tiba dikampus."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan dan membiarkan Changmin menyita ponselnya untuk sementara.

Saat tiba dikampus, Kyuhyun kembali menerima ponselnya. Mereka pun jalan beriringan. Namun, saat tiba dikelas, ia memisahkan diri karena bangku yang kosong tidak berdekatan. Saat duduk dibangkunya, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya.

From : Changmin

Kau cantik hari ini. Aku suka.

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan senyumnya.

.

.

Hari itu libur kuliah. Jadi Kyuhyun tak ada pekerjaan apapun. Semua orang pergi melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Sedangkan Changmin? Tidur! Kata-kata Arrum sangat tepat untuknya, "si tukang tidur".

Kyuhyun menonton untuk mencari kesibukan. Satu jam kemudian dia mulai bosan, lalu beralih bermain game online. Tak sampai setengah jam, dia sudah bosan.

Ia melirik jam. 9.30. Sebuah ide muncul dibenaknya. Lebih baik dia ke kantor Donghae!

Setelah menukar pakaian, Kyuhyun membangunkan Changmin. Sekedar minta izin, kalau dia akan ke kantor Donghae.

"Eergh!" erang Changmin, menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Kyuhyun membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh Changmin. "Changmin?"

"Apa?" tanya Changmin tanpa membuka matanya.

"Aku ingin ke kantor Hae oppa. Boleh tidak?"

"hmm..." gumam Changmin malas-malasan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih Changmin." ucap Kyuhyun senang.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Langkahnya terhenti saat akan membuka pintu. Ia kembali kearah Changmin, lalu mencium bibir Changmin sejenak. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

Saat sedang menuruni tangga, bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan langkah agak cepat, Kyuhyun berjalan ke pintu depan. Mungkin itu taksi yang dipesannya.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat seorang yeoja seumuran dengannya. Yeoja itu pakaiannya cukup aneh. Memakai dress dengan tali kecil, padahal sedang musim gugur.

"Kau siapa?" tanya yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun menatap yeoja itu bingung. "Aku Kyuhyun." jawabnya. "Lalu kau?"

"oh, Shim Kyuhyun, benar?" tanyanya dengan nada sinis.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kenalkan, aku Victoria." Victoria mengulurkan tangannya dengan angkuh.

Kyuhyun menjabat tangan Victoria. "Kyuhyun. Jadi, kau ingin bertemu Changmin?"

Victoria menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana wajah istri Changmin, yang kata orang cantik."

Tak ada perasaan senang pada hati Kyuhyun saat Victoria mengucapkan kalimat itu. Karena nada bicaranya sinis.

"Karena aku sudah bertemu denganmu, aku pamit pulang. Oh ya, sampaikan salam hangat dariku untuk suamimu." ucap Victoria sebelum ia pergi.

Tak lama setelah mobil Victoria pergi dari rumah itu, taksi yang dipesannya datang.

oOoOoOo

Perlahan Changmin membuka matanya. Ia mendapati Kyuhyun tak ada disampingnya. Ia pun melirik jam. 2.45. Changmin tersentak. Sudah lewat jam makan siang!

Changmin duduk ditempat tidurnya, lalu memandang kesekeliling, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Tapi hanya dia makhluk yang bernafas yang ada diruangan itu.

Perlahan ia memegang bibirnya, sambil tersenyum. Ketika tidur, ia bermimpi Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya meski hanya sebentar.

Selesai mandi, Changmin turun bawah mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Pasti yeoja itu sangat kebosanan. Ia melihat Heechul dan Arrum juga Minho sedang menonton diruang tengah.

"Apa kalian lihat istriku?" tanya Changmin kelepasan.

Semua menatap Changmin bingung. Tak lama kemudian, sorak menggoda terdengar di seantero rumah.

"Sudahlah! Apa kalian melihat Kyuhyun?"

"Aku kira dia tidur bersamamu. Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi." jawab Arrum.

"Semenjak kau pulang?" Changmin memastikan.

"Kami tidak melihatnya sama sekali." jawab Minho.

"Mungkin dia kehutan belakang rumah." acuh Heechul.

"Tidak mungkin!" sahut Changmin.

Ia pun keluar dari rumah sambil menelfon Kyuhyun. Namun, tak diangkat. Sambil terus mengemudikan mobil, Changmin terus menghubungi yeoja itu. Tetap saja tak ada jawaban.

Ia pun mencoba menelfon Kibum.

"Kau bersama Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin begitu Kibum mengangkat telfonya.

"Tidak. Kena..."

Telfon langsung terputus begitu Kibum mengatakan tidak. Ia menghubungi Eunhyuk. Hasilnya sama. Lalu Jaejoong, kedua mertuanya dan hasilnya sama. Tidak mengetahui keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Pikiran buruk langsung menghantuinya. Ia berpikir kalau Kyuhyun disandera oleh vampire lain yang tak sengaja menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, please. Pegang kalung itu dan sebut namaku agar aku mengetahui keberadaanmu." pinta Changmin.

Sebuah cahaya terang muncul dibenaknya. Sebuah suara berbisik ditelinganya. Kantor Donghae.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku tak memikirkan itu!" gerutu Changmin.

Dengan langkah besar, Changmin masuk kegedung bertingkat itu.

"Selamat siang Tuan. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" sapa resepsionis ramah.

"Dimana ruang Donghae?"

"Apa tuan telah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"Aku tidak perlu membuat janji dengannya!"

"Maaf Tuan. Anda tidak bisa bertemu dengan beliau."

Changmin melotot kesal. "Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan bosmu! Tapi dengan istriku. Adik Donghae! Shim Kyuhyun." ujar Changmin emosi. "Jadi dimana ruangan Donghae?"

"Dilantai 7. Disana hanya ada ruangan bapak Donghae." jawab Resepsionis itu.

"Terima kasih!"

Changmin pun berlari menuju tangga. Ia ingin segera sampai dilantai 7 untuk bertemu Kyuhyun. Memastikan kalau yeoja itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

Changmin langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk. Ia memperhatikan setiap inci ruangan itu, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Nihil. Tak ada satu orang pun disana. Termasuk Donghae. Hanya suara televisi yang tak dimatikan yang terdengar.

Saat Changmin akan keluar dari ruangan itu, terdengar erangan kecil dari balik sofa yang berwarna putih tulang. Perlahan Changmin berjalan menuju sofa itu.

Hatinya berlonjak gembira saat melihat yeoja yang dicemaskannya tengah tertidur pulas diatas sofa itu. Changmin berjongkok didepan yeoja itu.

Ia memperhatikan lekuk wajah yeoja dihadapannya dengan seksama. Tak ada satupun yang luput dari pandangannya. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat damai, polos juga tenang. Ini pertama kalinya ia memperhatikan yeoja itu ketika tidur. Ternyata wajah yeoja itu benar-benar seperti anak kecil, jika sedang tidur.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia terkejut melihat wajah Changmin dihadapannya. Ia langsung terduduk di sofa, karena rasa terkejutnya. Changmin juga terkejut. Membuatnya langsung berdiri tegak. Ia takut Kyuhyun sadar ketika ia memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan jantung yang masih bedegup kencang.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya! Kenapa kau bisa disini?!" tanya Changmin balik.

"Tentu saja karena aku bosan dirumah." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kau lupa kalau aku ada dirumah?! Kau harusnya meminta izin dariku sebelum pergi kesini! Kau bisa membangunkanku dan aku akan mengantarmu! Kau tahu, aku khawatir padamu! Aku malah berpikir kau disandera vampire lain yang mengetahui keberadaanmu dirumahku!" omel Changmin panjang lebar. "Donghae hyung pasti akan membunuhku kalau kau benar-benar diculik oleh vampire lain!"

"Tapi aku sudah meminta izinmu, dan kau mengizinkanku. Karena itu aku langsung pergi." Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Kapan kau meminta izinku?" tanya Changmin.

"Ya ketika kau tidur. Kau menjawabnya dengan gumaman." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Sku tidak ingat!" Changmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Lalu, kau menggunakan kendaraan apa untuk sampai kesini?"

"Taksi." jawab Kyuhyun jujur.

"Dengar, mulai sekarang kau tidak boleh menggunakan taksi lagi. Kemana pun kau pergi, kau harus pergi denganku! Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne."

"Maaf, apa kuliahmu sudah selesai?" Donghae mengintip di sela pintu.

Changmin menatap Donghae kesal. "Memangnya aku dosen?!"

Donghae tertawa. "Kau terlihat seperti dosen ketika sedang memarahi Kyuhyun. Hehe. Kau tak perlu khawatir, dia cepat mengerti." ujar Donghae. "Jadi, apa aku boleh masuk?" tanya Donghae.

Changmin mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi aku ada janji makan siang dengan Hae oppa." bantah Kyuhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau makan dengan suamimu saja, benarkan Changmin?" Ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Mana mungkin dia pulang dengan Changmin. Ia masih belum siap mendengar ceramah Changmin edisi kedua.

"Hae oppa, aku pulang dulu." pamit Kyuhyun.

Donghae tersenyum. "hati-hati, sayang." ia mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

.

.

Hening. Tak ada suara yang terdengar dalam mobil itu. Hal itu membuat suasana dalam mobil itu semakin mencekam bagi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang.

"Jangan seperti itu lagi." ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Jangan keluar rumah tanpa izin dariku. Kau hanya boleh keluar denganku, dan dengan orang-orang yang ku percaya." ucap Changmin dengan suara lunak. "Keberadaanmu sudah cukup banyak diketahui para vampire, seperti Jonghyun, dan teman Heechul hyung. Jadi, kau harus berati-hati."

"Jangan membuatku takut." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak sedang menaku-nakutimu, Kyu. Aku bicara tentang kenyataan. Keselamatanmu memang tercancam." ujar Changmin tenang.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak lagi membantah ucapan Changmin. Perkataan Changmin tadi sukses membuatnya semakin takut akan vampire.

"Tak perlu takut. Aku juga keluargaku akan berusahat melindungimu. Okay?" Changmin mengacak poni Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya. Baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan Changmin selembut itu. "Baru kali ini aku melihatmu selembut ini. Kau tahu, aku suka melihatmu seperti tadi."

Changmin menarik tangannya dari kepala Kyuhyun, kembali berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang dilaluinya.

"Oh ya, tadi Victoria datang kerumah..."

Changmin langsung membanting setir ke tepi jalan,lalu mengerem mobilnya. Beberapa orang dibelakang mereka mengutuk tindakan Changmin yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau bertemu Victoria?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Dia temanmu ya? Kau mendapatkan salam hangat darinya. Aku tak menyangka ada juga orang yang menyukaimu." Kyuhyun terkikik.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Hanya itu."

"Jangan temui dia lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya, membuat Kyuhyun terdiam. "Jangan bantah ucapanku. Jangan sampai kalungmu itu hilang! Kau akan mati jika hal itu terjadi!"

deg!

.

.

Selama sisa perjalanan, Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia tak ingin berbicara lagi. Jika ia berbicara lagi, hidupnya akan bertambah buruk. Tekadnya saat ini, menjaga kalung pertama yang diberikan Changmin dengan sebaik-baiknya.

"Sudah sampai."

Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela, ini bukan rumah. Melainkan sebuah restoran.

"Kau belum makan siangkan? Ini sudah hampir jam 3." ujar Changmin. Seperti biasa, terkesan cuek.

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. "Kajja." ucapnya semangat.

Walaupun Changmin sering membentaknya, cara bicaranya ketus, cuek atau dingin, dia sudah mulai terbiasa. Karena begitulah Changmin. Jaejoong bilang, sikap Changmin seperti itu sudah dari kecil.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan.

Kyuhyun bergumam sambil memperhatikan daftar menu. "in..."

"Menu nomor lima saja, dengan minum yang ini." ujar Changmin menunjuk salah satu gambar dibuku menu.

"Nona?"

"Samakan saja!" ujar Changmin sebelum Kyuhyun membuka mulut.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin jengkel.

"Wae?" ketus Changmin.

"Kenapa harus sama denganmu?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir. Aku juga lapar dan ingin pulang secepatnya."

Kyuhyun menggerutu tanpa bersuara.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang, Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. Pandangannya terhenti pada sudut restoran. Disana ada Victoria yang tengah menatapnya tajam. Bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Ada apa dengannya?" batin Kyuhyun.

"Dengannya siapa?"

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara Changmin. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Victoria.

"Kau seperti terkejut?" Changmin memastikan.

"Ti..dak. Bukan apa-apa." jawab Kyuhyun gugup.

Changmin menajamkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan. Jadi siapa orang itu?"

Kyuhyun kembali melirik meja Victoria. Kosong. Makanan dan minumannya pun sudah tidak ada. Matanya langsung membulat.

"Kemana dia?" pikir Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku tanyakan kembali, siapa dia yang kau maksud?" tanya Changmin penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun kembali menatap Changmin. "Aku mohon, jangan tatap aku seperti itu." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, siapa yang kau lihat?"

"Dia sudah pergi." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, jangan berbelit-belit. Katakan padaku siapa yang kau lihat? Dan dia dimeja mana?" tanya Changmin.

"Victoria." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

Mata Changmin melebar. "Dimana dia?" tanyanya dengan rahang terkatup.

"Dia sudah pulang, dan tadinya dia di meja disudut ruang..." ucapan Kyuhyun berhenti karena Victoria sudah ada dimeja itu lagi. Lengkap dengan makanan dan minuman yang tertata diatas mejanya.

Victoria mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kearah mereka.

Changmin tersenyum singkat, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bohong. Tadi dia benar-benar sudah pergi." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Kita pulang." Changmin bangkit dari mejanya.

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka berjalan menuju kasir. Setelah membayar pesanan mereka, mereka pun keluar.

"Kenapa kita pulang, kita bahkan belum makan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Changmin menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kau tidak baik berdekatan dengannya." ujar Changmin.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Victoria, tentu saja." jawab Changmin gusar.

"Kenapa wajahmu panik begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Ia tak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun. Victoria adalah vampire asli, yang tentu saja punya kekuatan lebih darinya. Ia tak kan mungkin menang melawan Victoria jika mereka melakukan adu kekuatan. Dari cara menatap, ia tahu kalau Victoria sedang memahami seluk beluk diri Kyuhyun. Dan itu bukan pertanda baik.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Changmin diam.

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya.

Tetap tak ada reaksi.

"Hei?" Kyuhyun menyentuh pundak Changmin pelan.

Changmin terlonjak. "Apa?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan apa-apa." ujar Changmin gugup.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan raut wajah Changmin.

"Sudah sampai." ujar Changmin.

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil, dan masuk kerumah. Lebih tepatnya Changmin. Kyuhyun masih berdiri didepan teras. Ia bingung melihat ekspresi Changmin. Baru kali ini wajah Changmin terlihat gugup dan sepertinya sedang ada yang dipikirkannya.

Saat Kyuhyun akan masuk, ia menangkap bayangan seseorang pada jendela disamping pintu masuk. Sosok itu adalah Victoria. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang. Apalagi ketika melihat seringai diwajah cantik Victoria.

Ia ingin melangkah, tapi kakinya terasa berat. Ia merasa Victoria semakin dekat kearahnya. Keringat dinginnya semakin mengucur deras. Panik. Cemas. Takut.

"Pegang kalung itu dan sebut namaku."

ia teringat ucapan Changmin. Ia menggerakkan tangannya memegang bandul kalung. Ia merasa Udara didekatnya semakin berkurang, membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Changmin." lirih Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang sedang minum didapur merasakan kalung yang digunakannya memanas. Menandakan Kyuhyun baru saja memanggilnya dan keadaannya dalam bahaya. Ia segera berlari keluar rumah, membuat semua saudaranya bingung.

Bruuk!

Saat Changmin tiba di teras, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung tumbang kearahnya. Pingsan.

"Kau datang tepat waktu Mr. Shim." ucap Victoria.

Saat Changmin ingin berbicara, Victoria sudah hilang dari pandangan.

TBC

Annyeong yeorobun...buat yg udah follow and favorite ff ini terutama kalian yg udah nyempetin review, jeongmal gamsahamnida #BOW

Mulai dari chapter ini akan banyak konflik bertebaran (?) dikehidupan changkyu. So, see you next chapter ^^


	8. Chapter 8

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Changmin langsung menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun, membawanya masuk. Arrum, Heechul, juga Minho terkejut melihat tubuh Kyuhyun yang terkulai lemas dalam pelukan Changmin.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Arrum panik.

"Pingsan." ucap Changmin tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Semuanya mengikuti Changmin yang berjalan menuju kamar. Perlahan, ia membaringkan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidur. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat pucat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Heechul sambil menyentuh pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak tahu." ketus Changmin sambil memukul tangan Heechul.

Heechul tertawa pelan. "Wow, marah."

"Hyung ini!" dengus Minho. "Jadi dia kenapa?"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tidak tahu?" ujar Changmin. "Tiba-tiba dia memanggilku, begitu aku tiba diteras, dia langsung ambruk."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku rasa Victoria yang melakukan ini." gumam Changmin.

"Victoria?" tanya Heechul, Minho dan Arrum bersamaan.

"Dia sudah bertemu Victoria?" tanya Arrum tak percaya. "Astaga."

Changmin terus mondar mandir disisi tempat tidur seraya berpikir. Apa yang telah dilakukan Victoria pada Kyuhyun, sampai-sampai Kyuhyun pingsan? Tapi, Victoria berkata, ia datang tepat waktu. Tepat waktu bagaimana? Kyuhyun sudah pingsan ketika ia datang.

"Eeergh." terdengar erangan kecil.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Mereka langsung mengelilingi Kyuhyun.

"Kau sadar?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau bertemu Victoria?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Keempat pertanyaan itu terlontar bersamaan dari mulut Heechul, Arrum, Minho dan Changmin.

"Changmin." ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Ketiga saudaranya langsung heboh menggoda Changmin, membuat wajah Changmin terlihat merah. Namun wajahnya berubah tegang saat Kyuhyun berkata,

"Victoria?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Memperhatikan keempat orang yang mengelilinginya. Ia bersyukur karena tak ada Victoria disana.

"Minumlah."

Changmin membantu Kyuhyun bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur, lalu mengansurkan segalas air putih pada Kyuhyun. "Zpa yang terjadi?" tanya Changmin setelah Kyuhyun menghabiskan minumnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Entahlah. Yang aku ingat, sebelum aku masuk, aku melihat bayangan Victoria dijendela di samping pintu masuk, setelah itu, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu kesusahan bernafas, hingga semuanya gelap."

"Air power." gumam Heechul.

"Kekuatan udara?" tanya Arrum tak mengerti.

"Iya. Itu sebuah kekuatan dimana..."

"Kalau hyung ingin membual, pergilah keluar." Changmin memotong ucapan Heechul.

"Sopanlah pada hyungmu! Dan ingat, aku tidak membual." ucap Heechul kesal.

"Kau aneh Changmin. Apa yang diucapkan Heechul benar. Air Power..."

Changmin melotot kesal kearah Minho.

Ia tahu, apa yang diucapkan Heechul itu benar. Ia pernah membaca kekuatan sejenis itu disalah satu buku diruang kerja Jaejoong. Buku itu milik ayahnya. Tapi tak mungkin membenarkan ucapan Heechul didepan manusia seperti Kyuhyun. Ia tak ingin membuat yeoja itu bingung, dan nanti akan berubah jadi ketakutan.

"Apa maksud kalian dengan air power?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Itu sejenis kekuatan yang ada didalam film yang mereka tonton." ujar Changmin.

"Ng?" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya.

"Maaf Kyuhyun, kami masih terbawa suasana film yang tadi kami tonton." ucap Heechul meyakinkan.

Changmin menatap Heechul dengan tatapan terima kasih.

"Aku minta maaf." ujar Heechul.

"Ne, aku juga. Maaf karena membuat noona bingung." ucap Minho.

"Hei, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Arrum bingung. "Menonton film tadi? Dari tadi kalian tidak pernah menonton fi # %§*&%!" Arrum tak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena mulutnya sudah dibekap oleh Minho.

"Sebaiknya kami keluar." ujar Heechul.

Heechul, Minho dan Arrum pun keluar dari kamar. Untuk Arrum, ia terpaksa keluar karena ditarik paksa oleh Minho.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa masih kesulitan bernafas?" tanya Changmin tanpa bisa menghilangkan nada khawatir dalam suaranya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya aku hanya lapar." Kyuhyun memegang perutnya.

"Baiklah. Kau tunggu disini." Changmin menatap kesekeliling kamar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Ayo, kita kebawah. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyuhyun, Changmin langsung menggendong yeoja itu, dan otomatis tangan Kyuhyun langsung bergantung dileher Changmin.

Saat didapur, Kyuhyun samar-samar mendengar ucapan Arrum.

"Oh, jadi Air Power itu sejenis kekuatan yang membuat udara disekitar musuh berkurang sehingga musuh itu tidak bisa bernafas dan bisa menyebabkan kematian?"

"Kira-kira begitulah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Changmin.

"Saudaramu lucu sekali. Mereka masih saja membahas Air Power yang ada didalam film. Haha" Kyuhyun tertawa.

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "Makanlah."

.

.

Victoria berteriak melupakan emosinya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka rencananya untuk membunuh Kyuhyun gagal total. Bagaimana Changmin bisa tiba-tiba muncul? Padahal, ia yakin Kyuhyun tak memanggil lelaki itu. Jangannya untuk berteriak, bernafas saja yeoja itu sudah susah.

"Victoria? Ada apa?" Woobin melongokkan kepalanya di sela pintu.

"Diamlah!" bentak Victoria.

Woobin menatap Victoria bingung. Mata Victoria berwarna hitam pekat, menandakan kalau dia sedang emosi. "Tenangkan dirimu."

Victoria kembali berteriak. Teriakannya terdengar frustasi. Kemudian ia mengatur nafas untuk menurunkan emosinya. Setelah tenang, Victoria terduduk dilantai kamar. Woobin menghampirinya, lalu mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Soal Changmin?"

Victoria mengangguk.

"Mau bercerita?" pancing Woobin.

Victoria mendesah. "Namja itu benar-benar tak mencintaiku!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Oppa tahu, aku sengaja berdekatan dengan Nickhun hanya ingin membuatnya cemburu, kemudian dia menyatakan cinta padaku. Tapi dugaanku salah! Bukannya menyatakan cinta, dia malah menikah dengan yeoja itu!" jelas Victoria. "Dia benar-benar tidak sadar, kalau disini, ada orang yang mencintainya! Tapi dia memilih menikah dengan yeoja bodoh itu! Apa yang dia harapkan dari seorang manusia?!"

Woobin kembali menenangkan Victoria. "Karena itu, kau berniat membunuh Kyuhyun?"

Victoria menatap Woobin tak percaya. "Bagaimana oppa bisa tahu?"

"Aku tak percaya ketika kau mengatakan ingin membiarkan Changmin bahagia dengan istrinya. Karena itulah aku mengikuti kemana pun kau pergi. Hingga akhirnya tadi aku melihatmu menggunakan Air Power untuk membunuhnya." jelas Woobin.

Victoria menatap Woobin tajam. "Jadi kau yang membatalkan semua rencanaku? Jadi rencanaku gagal bukan karena kedatangan Changmin?" tuntut Victoria.

"Ne." sahut Woobin pelan.

Victoria bangkit dari duduknya. "Saudara seperti apa kau?! Oppa tak ingin melihat adikmu bahagia, begitu?!" Mata Victoria kembali berubah warna.

"Kau salah. Aku sangat menginginkan kau bahagia." ujar Woobin tenang.

"Lalu kenapa oppa membatalkan rencanaku untuk membunuh Kyuhyun, hah?" jerit Victoria. "Oppa tahu, jika manusia itu mati, Changmin bisa kembali padaku! Dan itu adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku."

Woobin menatap Victoria tenang, tanpa emosi sedikitpun."Apa kau pernah memikirkan kelanjutan kisah yang akan terjadi setelah kau membunuh Kyuhyun?" tanya Woobin.

Victoria tertawa sinis. "Bodoh! Tentu saja aku akan membuat Changmin kembali padaku."

"Kau terlalu sering memikirkan keuntungan atas apa yang kau lakukan. Pernahkah kau berpikir tentang kerugiannya?"

Victoria terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir, kalau Changmin tahu kau yang berniat membunuh istrinya? Apa kau masih yakin, dia akan kembali padamu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada istrinya?" tanya Woobin. "Aku yakin, demi matahari dan bulan, dia tidak akan pernah kembali padamu. Jangankan kembali, bertemu denganmu saja dia tidak akan mau."

Victoria merasa terjatuh dari gedung yang sangat tinggi dan di sambut dengan pedang runcing dan tajam. Semua ucapan Woobin berhasil membuatnya lumpuh.

"Sebaiknya, saat kau akan melakukan sesuatu, jangan hanya pikirkan keuntungan. Tapi pikirkan juga kerugian yang pasti di timbulkan dari apa yang kau lakukan." ujar Woobin. "Menurutku, alangkah baiknya kau benar-benar melepaskan Changmin dan istrinya."

Victoria menggeleng. "Aku akan menunggu sampai dia tidak lagi bersama istrinya."

"Kau hidup bukan hanya untuk menunggu sesuatu yang belum pasti terjadi. Lebih baik melangkah maju, karena aku yakin, ada sebuah kebahagian yang menantimu didepan sana."

"Aku tak mengerti." gumam Victoria.

"Nickhun, dia mencintaimu, bukan?"

Victoria mendesah. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku masih mencintai Changmin. Sampai sekarang, belum ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Kau tahu benar, oppa."

Bruuk!

sebuah kotak berukuran kecil terjatuh di lantai.

Victoria dan Woobin menoleh kearah pintu. Terlihat Nickhun dengan wajah terkejut sedang menatap mereka.

"Terima kasih telah membuatku berharap."

Victoria segera memegang pergelangan tangan Nickhun, sebelum Nickhun pergi. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh. Aku tak bermaksud..."

"Let me go."

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Nickhun mendesah. Ia tak bisa melihat Victoria memohon. "Baiklah."

"Terima kasih. Aku memang masih mencintai Changmin. Tapi aku sedang dalam tahap melupakannya. Dan agar bisa melupakannya, aku membutuhkanmu. Aku berjanji, demi langit dan bumi akan belajar mencintaimu, setiap hari. Aku berjanji."

Nickhun hanya diam.

"Aku mohon, percaya padaku." Victoria berlutut didepan Nickhun.

Nickhun terkejut. "Iya, aku percaya padamu. Tapi tolong hentikan ini. Aku tak bisa melihatmu berlutup seperti ini."

perlahan Victoria bangkit. "Terima kasih."

"Sepertinya kau harus memasangkan ini pada jari adikku?" Woobin melempar kotak kecil tadi pada Nickhun.

Nickhun tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Nickhun memasangkan cincin pada jari manis Victoria.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, ia melirik jam. 5 a.m. Ia melirik kesisi tempat tidur yang lain. Kosong. Tak ada Changmin.

Kadang ia berpikir, kenapa Changmin tak pernah mengantuk ketika di kampus sementara ia tidak pernah tidur? Walaupun sepulang kuliah namja itu langsung tidur. Tapi apakah waktu 3 jam bisa menghilangkan kantuk ataupun lelah?

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur, berniat ke kamar mandi. Sesaat ia berdiri didepan meja rias.

Deg!

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia kembali melihat Victoria didalam cermin itu. Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju pintu namun tangannya ditahan Victoria.

"Si..siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Menurutmu siapa?" tanya Victoria. Kali ini suaranya terdengar bersahabat. Apa?

"Vampire." pikir Kyuhyun.

"Yeah. Aku vampire. Asli tanpa campuran darah manusia."

Kyuhyun tak menemukan suaranya.

"Jangan tegang begitu. Aku kesini bukan ingin membunuhmu seperti kemarin."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengar kata kemarin.

"Kau ingat saat kau kekurangan oksigen? Yeah. Saat itu aku menggunakan kekuatanku..."

"Air Power." dua kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Wah, Changmin sudah memberitahumu." ujar Victoria.

"Katakan tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, Vic."

Kyuhyun terlonjak saat mendengar suara itu. Hanya suara.

"Oh, dia Woobin. Kakakku." ujar Victoria.

Akhirnya, muncullah sosok namja. Dia berdiri disamping Victoria, dia pun tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Hai."

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung.

"Changmin! Kau dimana?!" jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Changmin sedang dihutan, Kyuhyun." jawab Woobin. "Ku mohon, kau tak perlu takut pada kami."

"Woobin oppa benar. Kami, lebih tepatnya aku, kesini bukan untuk membunuhmu, aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu soal kejadian kemarin."

Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf karena hampir membuatmu mati. Saat itu, aku benar-benar di kuasai emosi, sehingga aku tidak berpikir dampak akibat perbuatanku." jelas Victoria. "Changmin memang takkan bisa membunuhku, tapi ia akan melakukan lebih dari itu. Ia tak akan mau bertemu denganku seumur hidupnya, karena aku berani membunuh istrinya."

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Mendengarkan semua kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Victoria.

"Sebelum kesini aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya. Kau tahu, dia mengajakku bertarung. Padahal kekuatanku jauh lebih besar darinya. Dia melakukan itu karena aku hampir membuatmu celaka. Ah, dia benar-benar menyayangimu."

"Oh," hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya. Ia bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Apa kau mau memaafkanku? Aku berjanji demi langit dan bumi tak akan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat mencelakakanmu."

Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Aku pastikan, jika dia mengulangi kesalahannya, kau bisa meminta bantuanku untuk menghukumnya." ujar Woobin.

"Tapi, kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak tahu? Changmin tak memberitahumu kalau aku adalah orang yang sempat dekat dengannya sebelum kalian menikah?" tanya Victoria tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Jadi karena kau ingin merebut Changmin?"

"Kira-kira begitulah." ujar Victoria. "Tapi percayalah. Aku tak akan merebut Changmin darimu. Aku sudah punya pengganti Changmin." Victoria menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan pulang." ujar Woobin.

"Baiklah. Aku pamit pulang. Terima kasih karena sudah memaafkanku. Aku harap kita bisa berteman baik setelah ini." ujar Victoria.

Kemudian Victoria dan Woobin pun berjalan menuju balkon kamar yang pintunya memang selalu terbuka, lalu hilang.

"Astaga! Hidupku dikelilingi vampire! Suami, kakak dan adik ipar, bahkan sekarang aku punya teman yang juga Vampire!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Ia kehilangan minat untuk ke toilet. Saat ia akan berjalan ke tempa tidur, sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun memutar badannya. "Kau membuatku kaget."

Changmin berjalan masuk. "Jadi, apa yang membuatmu bangun sepagi ini? Ini masih jam 6."

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu, lalu menghempaskan diri ditempat tidur.

"Kenapa kau tidur? Bukannya hari ini kita kuliah?"

"Kau lupa? Kita punya hari dimana mata kuliah itu kosong. Dengan kata lain, libur." ujar Changmin tanpa membuka matanya.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Benar juga." gumamnya. "Ah, aku ingin tidur lagi."

Kyuhyun ikut menghempaskan diri ditempat tidur, membuatnya sedikit berguncang.

"Kyuhyun!" erang Changmin.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat ucapan Victoria. "Changmin, kau sayang tidak padaku?"

"Tidak!" sahut Changmin cepat.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya, lalu mengubah posisinya membelakangi Changmin. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali tertidur.

Changmin menatap punggung Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. "Jika kau menyayangi seseorang, kau tak perlu mengatakannya bukan? Cukup menunjukkannya lewat sikap." ujar Changmin nyaris berbisik.

"CHANGMIN! AKU SUKA KATA-KATAMU!" teriak Heechul dari kamar sebelah.

"shit!" umpat Changmin.

Tawa Heechul langsung meledak.

"DIAMLAH! AKU INGIN TIDUR!"

"JANGAN LUPA PELUK ISTRIMU, CHANGMIN!"

"SHUT UP!"

"ha.. Hahahaha"

.

.

Merasa sudah cukup untuk tidur, Changmin perlahan membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka, membuat kamar itu cukup terang mesikipun tirai jendela belum dibuka.

Changmin merasa dadanya sedikit berat, seperti ada yang menindih. Ia juga merasa ada tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

Ia terkejut saat melihat kepala Kyuhyun bertumpu didadanya dan tangan kanan yeoja itu melingkar dipinggangnya. Sekarang ia sadar apa yang membuat dadanya terasa berat.

Perlahan ia tersenyum. Sebenarnya, ia paling tidak suka dipeluk, meski oleh Jaejoong -ummanya sendiri-. Bahkan ketika Minho tidur dikamarnya dan tak sengaja memeluknya seperti ini, ia langsung mendorong Minho kuat-kuat membuat Minho terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Tapi ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya, ia merasa tenang. Tindakan yeoja itu terasa benar, dan dia tak berniat menggeser tubuh yeoja itu darinya.

Saat tengah menikmati wajah polos Kyuhyun, ponselnya yang terletak dimeja kecil disamping tempat tidur berbunyi. Dengan hati-hati, Changmin menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengambil ponsel.

Alisnya bertaut. "Donghae?"

Changmin menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya. "ya Hae hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau sedang bersama Kyuhyun, bukan?"

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur. "Ne. Kenapa?"

"Ponselnya tidak aktif, jadi suruh dia mengaktifkannya."

"Oh, oke. Hanya itu?"

"Sebaiknya langsung ku katakan padamu, kau kan suaminya."

Changmin menunggu Donghae melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Hari ini dia ulang tahun, jadi..."

"Ulang tahun?" potong Changmin kaget. Changmin langsung menutup mulutnya saat terdengar erangan kecil dari bibir Kyuhyun. Namun yeoja itu tidak bangun melainkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Changmin.

"Bisa?" Donghae membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Bisa? Bisa apa?" tanya Changmin bingung. Ia tak mendengarkan ucapan namja itu karena terlalu berkonsentrasi pada Kyuhyun.

Donghae mendesah. "Kau ini sedang apa? Aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas!" ujar Donghae jengel.

"Aku sedang... Hmm... Jadi apa yang tadi hyung katakan?"

"Hari ini dia ulang tahun, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kami sekeluarga selalu makan malam bersama. Jadi, katakan padanya untuk datang kerumah nanti malam. Akan lebih baik jika keluargamu juga datang." Donghae menjelaskan dengan sabar.

"Hyung tahukan, saat malam tiba, aku dan keluargaku langsung kehutan?" tanya Changmin.

"Ne, aku tahu. Tapi mungkin ibumu bisa menemani Kyuhyun? Ibumu tidak ikut kehutan, bukan?"

"Ide bagus. Aku akan lebih tenang jika Kyuhyun tidak pergi sendiri kesana."

Donghae berdehem. "Yeah, seorang suami pasti akan sangat mengkhawatirkan istrinya. Jika istrinya bepergian seorang diri."

"Terserah!" dengus Changmin.

"Hei, kau harus sopan pada kakak ipar, mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti, kakak ipar." ujar Changmin malas-malasan.

Donghae tertawa renyah. "Baiklah. Kau pastikan Kyuhyun mengaktifkan ponselnya. Aku harus menemani ibuku ke swalayan. Bye."

"Oke. Bye."

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara seseorang sedang berbicara, tak hanya itu ia juga mendengar suara detak jantung. Detak jantung itu terdengar teratur, berirama, indah. Siapa pemilik detak jantung ini? Karena sudah pasti itu bukan detak jantung bantal. Memangnya sejak kapan bantal mempunyai detak jantung?!

Kyuhyun membuka matanya meski masih berat. Setelah mengerjap beberapa kali, barulah ia sadar, kepalanya tidak terletak diatas bantal, melainkan diatas tubuh seseorang. Tangannya juga memeluk pinggang orang itu.

Kyuhyun terdiam, indra penciumannya menangkap satu aroma parfum pada tubuh orang itu. Aroma parfum itu tidak asing lagi di indra penciumannya. Seingatnya ini parfum...

"Oke. Bye."

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara. Matanya membulat saat melihat wajah Changmin yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Changmin juga tengah menatapnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Dengan segera, Kyuhyun bangkit dari tubuh Changmin, dan duduk ditempat tidur. Wajahnya memanas dan sudah pasti memerah.

"Wajahmu merah, kau sakit?"

mendengar ucapan Changmin, wajahnya bertambah panas. "Ti...tid...tidak." sela Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah?" Changmin tak percaya, lalu mengarahkan tangannya pada kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin. "Aku sehat." tegasnya.

Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Changmin menyentuh keningnya. Ia tak ingin wajahnya bertambah merah, dan Changmin akan curiga.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi mandi. Ini sudah jam 10." ujar Changmin datar.

"Memangnya kau sudah mandi?"

"Aku akan mandi setelahmu. Oh, sebelumnya aktifkan dulu ponselmu. Tadi Donghae menelfon."

"Ada lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun jengkel.

"Ah, setelah mandi, kau pakai pakaian hmm... Yang biasa kau pakai untuk bepergian. Ke mall misalnya." ujar Changmin. "Jangan lupa, gunakan syal dan high heels yang kuberikan dulu." sambungnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memakainya?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau harus membantah ucapanku?!" tanya Changmin mulai kesal. "Sekarang, pergilah mandi!"

Kyuhyun memberengut, lalu turun dari tempat tidur. "ku kan hanya bertanya." gerutunya.

"karena aku akan mengajakmu jalan-jalan." ujar Changmin lantang.

.

Dengan semangat, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Matanya terpaku pada kasur yang sudah rapi, diatasnya ada sepasang pakaian yang sudah disiapkan. Baju dengan lengan pendek warna biru, celana jeans putih, kardigan putih, juga ada syal biru pemberian Changmin. Oh, satu lagi, high heels biru yang juga pemberian Changmin.

Ceklek!

Kepala Kyuhyun beralih pada pintu kamar yang baru terbuka. Terlihat Changmin dengan pakaian berbeda dari tadi pagi. Kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru dan celana jeans warna putih, namun ia masih memakai sandal rumah. Sepertinya combinasi warna itu tidak asing? Kyuhyun menatap pakaiannya. Oh! Warna pakaian mereka sama! Sial, wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Kau baru selesai mandi?" tanya Changmin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. "Dasar yeoja!"

"Memangnya kau sudah?" tantang Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lihat, aku sudah serapi ini?" Changmin balik bertanya. "Cepat pakai bajumu! Jangan membuang waktu lagi. Bahkan kita belum sarapan." sambungnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, lalu menyambar pakaiannya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian yang sudah pasti disiapkan Changmin.

"Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya sejenak. "Aku cantik bukan?"

"Kau terlihat cantik karena pakaian yang kau pakai. Coba kau pakai pakaian yang..."

"Terserah!" potong Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut. ia langsung keluar dari kamar.

Changmin tertawa kecil, lalu ikut keluar setelah mengambil sisir.

Suasana rumah hari terlihat ramai. Karena hari minggu. Hari libur kuliahnya kebetulan hari minggu. Hampir semuanya ada dirumah, kecuali Arrum dan Minho.

"Wah, pasangan kita baru bangun ternyata." ujar Jaejoong yang sedang membuat cokelat hangat untuk Yunho, Heechul, Sulli dan Sehun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, lalu duduk dimeja makan.

"Dimana Changmin?"

"I'm here!" ujar Changmin, lalu duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana Umma, supnya sudah panas?"

"Sedikit lagi." jawab Jaejoong, lalu keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tengah.

"Rambutmu berantakan. Sisirlah." Changmin melemparkan sisir pada Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau berantakan? Disisirpun kau tetap mengejekku jelek." ketus Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kau tidak malu, berpenampilan seperti itu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. Lalu masuk kedapur untuk mengambil sup. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali ke meja makan dengan satu mangkuk sup.

"Untukku?"

"Ambil saja sendiri!" ketus Kyuhyun, tanpa memperhatikan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum tipis lalu bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau tahu, kau itu cantik. Tak peduli pakaian apapun yang kau pakai. Karena kau cantik dari dalam." bisik Changmin sebelum kembali ke bangkunya.

Bluuush

semua darah berhenti pada kedua pipi Kyuhyun. Membuat kedua pipinya dipenuhi semburat merah.

"Cepatlah makan!" nada perintah dalam suara Changmin kembali. "Jangan membuang waktu lagi!"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Dasar the half blood vampire." gumamnya pelan.

"Wah, sepertinya itu gelar yang bagus" Heechul ikut bergabung dimeja makan.

"Gelar?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

"Yap. Maaf Changmin. Ini rahasiaku dan Kyuhyun. Benar begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tapi senyumnya langsung pudar saat mata tajam Changmin menghujam matanya.

"Ayo Kyuhyun. Waktunya berangkat."

"Kemana?" Heechul penasaran.

"Mall may be. hyung mau ikut?" tawar Changmin.

"Boleh."

" bisa membawakan barangku dan Kyuhyun nanti. Hahaha" Changmin mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tertawa.

Heechul mendengus. "Memangnya aku pesuruhmu?!"

Changmin kembali tertawa. "Ayo, Kyuhyun." Changmin merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Namun ia tak berusaha melepaskan rangkulan itu.

"Umma, Appa, kami pergi." pamit Changmin.

Changmin menyerahkan perjalanan mereka hari itu pada Kyuhyun. Meskipun bingung, Kyuhyun mengikuti ucapan Changmin. Mereka pergi ke Mall. Belanja ini dan itu, semua keinginannya dituruti Changmin. Setelah puas berbelanja, ia mengajak Changmin ke arena bermain. Dan mereka mendapatkan sepasang boneka beruang putih karena memenangkan sebuah permainan.

Changmin ikut tersenyum saat yeojanya itu tersenyum. Seolah senyum yeoja itu menular padanya. Begitu juga tawanya. Changmin merasa seperti bukan dirinya. Karena dirinya tidak gampang tersenyum atau tertawa seperti ini.

Mereka pun duduk berdampingan pada salah satu bangku taman. Beristirahat. Menjelang sore, mereka pergi ketaman, disinilah mereka. Tiba-tiba seperti ada kekuatan, kepala Kyuhyun bergerak kekanan, dan kepala Changmin bergerak kekiri. Membuat bibir mereka bersentuhan sesaat. Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangan dan wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Kyuhyun, boleh aku melakukan sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun hanya diam menunggu tindakan Changmin.

Karena mendapat lampu hijau, Changmin merengkuh wajah Kyuhyun agar menghadap padanya. Setelah itu dia langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Selang beberapa saat, Changmin melepas ciumannya, dan menatap Kyuhyun lembut.

"Saengil chukkae." ujar Changmin dengan suara lembut yang baru pernah didengar Kyuhyun.

.

.

Mata Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia masih terlalu kaget. Kaget karena ciuman Changmin. Kaget karena ucapan namja itu. Happy birthday?

"Ulang tahun?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Astaga! Kau tak ingat kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu?" tanya Changmin balik.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Changmin mendesah dramatis. "Terserah kau ingat atau tidak, yang penting aku sudah mengucapkan selamat padamu juga telah memberimu kado." Changmin mengarahkan dagunya pada kantong belanjaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya. "Semua ini kado? Kado itu kan kejutan. Tapi kau malah membelikanku ini dan itu, lalu dengan mudah mengatakan kalau semua ini kado."

"Kau terkejut, bukan?" tanya Changmin acuh.

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar pertanyaan Changmin.

"Sudah. Aku lelah! Saatnya pulang. Ini sudah jam 4." Changmin bangkit dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun mengikuti Changmin sambil terus menggerutu. "Dasar gila! Kado itu harus dibungkus, dan dibeli oleh sang pemberi kado tanpa sepengetahuan penerima! Mana ada kado begini? Meminta penerima memilih sendiri dan dibayar oleh sang pemberi! Eerg!" Kyuhyun terus menggerutu.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada Donghae. Kenapa Donghae tak mengucapkan selamat padanya? Tunggu, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu! Bukankah Changmin menyuruhnya untuk mengaktifkan ponsel? Oh shit! Ponselnya tertinggal dirumah dan dia belum sempat mengaktifkannya!

Bruuk

"Aduuh!" Kyuhyun meringis.

Ia baru saja menabrak seseorang dan puncak kepalanya terbentur dagu seseorang. Ia menatap orang itu. Changmin.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disini?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau berjalan dengan menunduk seperti itu?!" tanya Changmin balik.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Pulanglah. Aku sudah mencarikan taksi untukmu. Disana." Changmin menunjuk sebuah taksi.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya. "Kau menyuruhku pulang dengan taksi?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Kakakku saja tak pernah menyuruhku naik taksi."

"Aku suamimu, ingat?" tanya Changmin. "Cepat pergi, aku harus bertemu Jonghyun."

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju taksi, lalu mendorongnya masuk.

Dengan wajah masam, Kyuhyun masuk kerumah. Saat itu penghuni rumah sedang berkumpul diruang tengah. Yunho, Jaejoong, Heechul, Minho, Arrum dan sikembar.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah. "Sudah, umma."

"Dimana Changmin?" Yunho melirik kebelakang Kyuhyun, mencari Changmin.

"Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu Jonghyun. Jadi aku pulang duluan." ujarnya sambil duduk di samping Sulli.

"Kau diantar?" tanya Arrum.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku naik taksi." sahutnya. "Terima kasih, Umma." ujarnya lagi saat Jaejoong meletakkan minuman dihadapannya.

"Apa? Kau disuruh naik taksi?" seru Heechul tak percaya.

"Sepertinya sikap cuek kakakku itu semakin bertambah parah." gumam Minho.

"Anak itu harus di peringatkan!" cetus Yunho tegas.

Mereka diam, sama-sama serius menatap tayangan ditelevisi. Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan Sulli dan Sehun.

"Wah, bonekanya lucu sekali?!" seru mereka kompak.

Semua mata tertuju pada boneka beruang putih yang dipegang Sehun dan Sulli. Boneka itu adalah boneka yang dia dapatkan karena Changmin memenangkan sebuah permainan ketika di Mall tadi. Ketika teringat itu, rasa kesalnya kembali muncul.

"Kalian suka?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ambil saja." sambungnya saat melihat sikembar mengangguk.

"Kalau untukku ada tidak?" tanya Arrum penuh harap.

"Maaf. Hanya ada dua boneka, Arrum." ujar Kyuhyun menyesal.

"Oh begitu. Tidak apa."

"Aku permisi, aku mau istirahat."

Kyuhyun menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur. Sedangkan barang belanjaannya ia tumpuk diatas meja belajar. Ia mengaktifkan ponselnya, setelah itu ia memejamkan mata. Baru saja akan tertidur, ponselnya berbunyi. Donghae!

"Donghae oppa?" sapa Kyuhyun semangat.

"hai sayang. Kau semangat sekali?"

"Ttentu saja. Inikan hari ulang tahunku." ujar Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak lupa, bukan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Kalau kau ingat, kenapa baru menelfon sekarang?" tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menghubungimu dari tadi pagi, tapi ponselmu tidak aktif. Jadi aku baru bisa menelfon sekarang." jelas Donghae.

"Oh begitu. Hehe" Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Jadi, apa kado untukku?"

"Aku akan memberikannya kalau kau sudah tiba dirumah nanti malam. Oh ya, kau akan pergi dengan Jaejoong ahjumma bukan?"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Apa yang kau bicarakan? Pergi kemana?"

"Mwo?" Donghae ikut bingung.

"Memangnya aku akan pergi kemana?"

"Memangnya Changmin belum memberitahumu?" tanya Donghae balik.

"Ng?"

"Malam ini, kita akan malam bersama untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu. Karena Changmin tak bisa menemani, kau akan ditemani Jaejoong. Aku sudah mengatakannya pada Changmin tadi pagi. Jadi, dia sungguh tak memberitahumu?"

Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya di tempat tidur, dia baru saja mengakhiri telfonnya dan Donghae.

"Apa yang diinginkan namja itu?!" geram Kyuhyun.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba diketuk, membuatnya sedikit terkejut.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa bergerak dari tempat tidur.

Tok tok tok

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kesal, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu.

.

.

Saat pintunya terbuka, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung lemas seketika. Ia bahkan mencengkram pegangan pintu agar tidak luruh dilantai.

Changmin. Namja itulah yang membuatnya seperti itu. Mata namja itu berwarna kuning, tajam, mengerikan, menakutkan. Wajah yang benar-benar tak bersahabat. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah Changmin semenakutkan ini dalam dunia nyata. Changmin memang pernah seperti ini, tapi di dalam mimpinya. Itu pun sudah cukup lama, bukan?

"Apa ini mimpi? Apa aku bermimpi lagi?" pikir Kyuhyun.

Tatapan Changmin tetap tak berubah, dengan dinginnya Changmin berkata, "Kau tidak bermimpi, manusia!"

Kyuhyun yakin wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya mendingin, padahal ia masih mengenakan pakaian ketika keluar tadi. Itu semua karena tatapan Changmin.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun pelan.

Changmin maju selangkah, sedangkan Kyuhyun mundur. Begitu seterusnya hingga mereka benar-benar telah berada di tengah-tengah kamar.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun takut, sambil terus mundur hingga punggungnya terbentur lemari.

Changmin menyeringai lebar. "Aku... Mencium bau darah yang sangat segar pada... dirimu."

Kyuhyun mendelik takut. Suara itu. Ia belum pernah mendengar suara Changmin yang seperti itu. Terkesan sangat menakutkan.

"Oh, ayolah Kyuhyun. Ini masih sore! Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan!" Kyuhyun membatin.

Seringai Changmin bertambah lebar. "Kau yakin, tak ada yang kau takutkan, sayang?"

"Sadarlah Changmin! Kau tidak mungkin menjadi Vampire saat sore hari,bukan?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu tak peduli, lalu menatap tajam mata Kyuhyun. "Sebut namaku jika kau mulai merasakan sakit, maka sakit itu akan berkurang."

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau didunia nyata, Changmin masih benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Lalu, apa maksudnya sikap baiknya seharian ini? Memberikan kenangan indah sebelum terbang ke surga? Wow, meninggal di hari kelahiran!

"Hentikan!" bentak seseorang.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia kenal suara itu. Ia sangat mengenalinya. Itu adalah suara Changmin. Changmin yang selama ini menjadi suaminya, meskipun sikap Changmin tak layak disebut suami. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan.

Lagi-lagi ia terkejut. Yang ada dihadapannya adalah Minho. Bukan Changmin. Lalu dimana Changmin?

"Kau takut?" tanya Changmin.

Changmin tepat disamping Minho. Masih dengan wajah pucat, Kyuhyun mengangguk. Minho dan Changmin tertawa lepas sambil memegangi perut mereka. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun bingung, dan wajah pucatnya perlahan menghilang.

"SAENGIL CHUKKAE HAMNIDA, KYUHYUN!"

Mereka bertiga menoleh kearah pintu kamar. Ada Yunho, Jaejoong, Heechul, Arrum juga si kembar. Kyuhyun menatap mereka tak percaya. Ada yang janggal disini!

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang." ujar Jaejoong, lalu mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Begitu juga Yunho, sikembar mencium pipinya. Selanjutnya Heechul. Saat Heechul akan mencium kening Kyuhyun, terdengar Changmin berdehem dengan sangat keras

"Baiklah. Tak akan." ujar Heechul pasrah, kemudian ia mundur, namun dengan cepat ia kembali menghadap Kyuhyun dan mencium pipi kiri yeoja itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah mendapat ciuman mendadak seperti itu.

"Hyung...," geram Changmin.

"Oh, tak baik cemburu pada kakak sendiri. Oke?" ujar Heechul santai.

"Selamat ulang tahun Kyuhyun." ujar Arrum.

"Terima kasih."

"Oke sayang, make a wish lalu tiup lilinnya." Jaejoong menyodorkan kue tart berukuran sedang.

Kyuhyun menutup matanya. "Changmin, aku tahu kau mengetahui harapanku. Tapi tak apa."

"Katakan saja harapanmu!" ketus Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Aku ingin bahagia selama aku masih menjadi manusia. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang ku sayang dan menyayangiku."

"Harapan yang indah." gumam Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. Setelah itu ia meniup lilinnya.

Mereka bertepuk tangan.

"Saatnya potong kue. Tapi, kita akan lakukan di ruang makan." ujar Yunho.

Jaejoong menyerahkan kue tart pada Kyuhyun. "Bawa kuemu, sayang."

"Kau tahu, ini semua ide Changmin." ujar Arrum saat mereka tengah menuruni tangga.

Changmin tiba dirumah saat Kyuhyun baru masuk kamar. Ia sengaja pergi untuk membeli kue. Ia berkata pada ummanya kalau Kyuhyun ulangtahun hari ini. Ia pun membuat sebuah rencana untuk mengerjai Kyuhyun. Ia menyuruh Minho untuk mengubah diri seperti dirinya untuk menakut nakuti Kyuhyun. And ... Rencananya berhasil!

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. "Kau mengerjaiku?!"

Changmin terkekeh pelan.

Kyuhyun melirik kue ditangannya.

Tap!

kue tart itu dengan mulus mencium wajah Changmin. Wajah Changmin penuh dengan krim.

"Shit! Kyuhyun!" Jerit Changmin kesal.

Kyuhyun berlari mengindari Changmin. Namun sial, karena Changmin dengan mudah menangkapnya. Akhirnya, terjadilah perang krim. Tak hanya antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Tetapi dengan semua anggota keluarga. Kecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka hanya menyaksikan anak-anak mereka bermain sambil tertawa.

"Oh, aku benar-benar bahagia hari ini." desah Kyuhyun

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Ketika keluar dari kamar mandi, Kyuhyun terkejut karena melihat Changmin sedang merebahkan tubuh di tempat tidur. Nafasnya terlihat tak teratur.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah dinding, melihat jam. Jam 6 lebih 15 menit. Seharusnya Changmin sudah tak dirumah saat ini. Seharusnya Changmin sudah pergi ke hutan bersama yang lain. Mata Kyuhyun beralih pada pintu yang berhubungan dengan balkon. Tertutup. Sejak kapan pintu itu ditutup? Selama ini selalu terbuka -meski sediki- baik siang maupun malam?

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun dari arah lemari. Ia tak berani berdekatan dengan Changmin. Seperti yang ia ketahui, saat malam menjelang, Changmin langsung berubah menjadi vampire.

Changmin membuka matanya menatap Kyuhyun. "Mwo?!"

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa tidak kehutan?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku disini?" tanya Changmin balik.

"Tapi, kau harusnya berada dihutan saat ini." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Dan harusnya, kau bersiap-siap karena kita sebentar lagi akan pergi kerumahmu untuk makan malam!" perintah Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar ucapan Changmin. Kita? "Kita?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Lalu siapa? Kau dan umma? Memangnya kau fikir Umma bisa menyetir?" tanya Changmin.

"Jadi, kau...aku.. Umma.. Pergi..." Ucap Kyuhyun berantakan.

"Ya, kita akan pergi bertiga!" tegas Changmin. "Kalaupun kau bisa menyetir, aku tetap harus ikut karena aku tak akan membiarkanmu membawa mobil!"

Kyuhyun menggerutu pelan.

"Apa katamu?!" tanya Changmin nyaris membentak.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi mandi." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang akan mandi!" ketus Changmin.

Selesai berdandan sesederhana mungkin, Kyuhyun turun ke ruang tengah menghampiri Jaejoong disana. Ia pun duduk disamping Jaejoong.

"Kenapa Changmin juga ikut umma?"

"Karena dia ingin menjagamu. Dia bilang, dia tidak tenang melihatmu keluar dari rumah ini pada malam hari, meskipun bersama umma." jelas Jaejoong. "Umma sudah meyakinkannya kalau umma akan menyetir dengan baik..."

"Umma, kau bisa menyetir?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Changmin bilang, umma..."

"Tidak bisa menyetir?" potong Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Jaejoong terkekeh. "Itu pasti alasannya untuk membuatmu yakin kalau dia memang harus ikut." jelas Jaejoong. "Anak itu angkuh seperti ayahnya. Tidak mau mengakui sesuatu yang padahal harus diakui." gerutu Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong tak mengerti. "Apa maksud..."

"Oke, waktunya berangkat!" seru Changmin.

Changmin berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar dari rumah, karena ia harus mengeluarkan mobil. Sementara Kyuhyun dan Jaejoong dibelakang.

"Umma, dia...bukannya dia...harusnya menjadi... dia itu... Ah!" Kyuhyun kesusaham berbicara.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Saat ini dia memang vampire, tapi nafsunya untuk meminum darah sama sekali tidak ada. Jadi kau tak perlu cemas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Karena Yunho memberinya ramuan penekan nafsu vampirenya, sebelum jam 6 tadi. Biasanya itu akan bertahan 12-15 jam."

Kyuhyun manggut-manggut. Hal yang paling ditakutinya sudah hilang terbawa angin.

"Tapi..."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Jaejoong dengan cepat. "Ya?"

"Ramuan itu memiliki efek samping yang berbeda tiap peminumnya dan untuk Changmin..."

"Umma! Kyuhyun! Naiklah, kita hampir terlambat!" teriak Changmin dari dalam mobil.

"Cepat emosi?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Tepat sekali." angguk Jaejoong. "Ayo, jangan sampai dia menarik kita agar masuk kedalam mobil."

Makan malam itu jauh dari kata mewah. Changminru sebaliknya, makan malam itu terlihat sederhana, namun hangat walaupun hanya ada Mr. dan Mrs. Cho, Donghae, Kyuhyun, Changmin juga Jaejoong.

Mereka tertawa karena lelucon yang dilontarkan Donghae. Kecuali Changmin. Namja itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tertawalah sedikit!" bisik Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Changmin.

"Kenapa aku harus tertawa? Tidak ada yang lucu!"

Kyuhyun tak membantah lagi.

Ia tak ingin makan malam ini berakhir buruk karena ia memaksakan Changmin tertawa. Bukan tawa yang akan keluar dari mulut Changmin, melainkan kata-kata pedas yang hanya akan membuat telinganya panas.

"Jadi, sudah sejauh apa usaha kalian?" tanya Mr. Cho pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Mereka menatap Mr. Cho tak mengerti. "Usaha apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja usaha untuk memberikan cucu pada kami?" jawab Mrs. Cho.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling bertatapan.

"Sudah cukup jauh. Hanya saja, sepertinya usaha kami belum berhasil." ujar Changmin tenang.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya. Nada bicara Changmin menegaskan kalau mereka benar-benar sedang berusaha untuk memberikan cucu pada keluarga ini.

"Padahal, melakukannya saja tidak pernah. Dasar pembohong!" gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Sedetik setelah itu, sesuatu yang keras menghimpit punggung kakinya yang terbuka. Changmin baru saja menginjak kakinya dengan penuh 'kasih sayang'.

"Oh begitu. Jangan menyerah nak! Teruslah berusaha. Benar begitu Donghae?" Mr. Cho menatap Donghae.

"Benar sekali, appa."

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan berusaha."

Kyuhyun mencibir.

"Bersiaplah untuk nanti malam!" bisik Changmin dengan suaranya yang tajam pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun merentangkan tubuhnya. setelah mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, barulah ia sadar kalau ia berada di kamarnya. Kyuhyun terduduk di tempat tidur. di KAMAR? bukannya tadi malam ia sengaja tidur di sofa ruang tengah agar Changmin tidak melakukan hal yang aneh padanya, lalu kenapa ia bisa tiba di kamar?

Kyuhyun melihat ke dalam selimut, membayangkan hal buruk yang akan di terimanya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega saat ia melihat pakaiannya sempurna, tanpa ada yang terlepas satupun.

"Syukurlah." desah Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir aku akan melakukannya?" tanya Changmin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak ku cintai, jadi kau tak perlu cemas."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya. "Aku juga tidak mau melakukannya denganmu."

"Oh, itu bagus." sahut Changmin. "Kau tidak berniat untuk mandi? setelah sarapan, kita akan pulang."

"Kenapa pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Karena aku inign pulang." Changmin berjalan menuju pintu.

Kyuhyun mendengus. bukan itu jawaban yang diinginkannya. "huh!"

"Aku beri waktu 15 menit. pada menit ke-15 kau tidak ada diruang makan, maka kau..."

"Yak! tidak dirumah, tidak dirumahku, selalu begitu! aku tidak sedang dalam pelatihan militer, kau tahu?" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit! dan aku tidak akan memperpanjangnay. mengerti?" Changmin menghempaskan pintu dari luar.

Kyuhyun terperanjat. "Dasar the half blood vampire!" pekiknya kesal.

baru saja seharian kemarin Changmin bersikap baik padanya, sekarang sudah kembali lagi seperti dulu! Kyuhyun melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

"Oh, damn! 10 menit lagi!"

Begitu tiba dirumah, Kyuhyun langsung masuk tanpa memperdulikan Changmin. ia langsung masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskn diri ketempat tidur. dia masih mengantuk. baru saja memejamkan mata, terdengar dentuman yang berasal dari pintu kamar.

"Kau mau merusak pintu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

kasurnya berguncang pelan. "Seingatku, hari ini ada test dari Mr. Park." gumam Changmin. "Tapi, sudahlah, tanpa belajar pun aku bisa mengisi lembaran testnya."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbuka. "Apa?" serunya.

Kyuhyun memukul keningnya sendiri. menyadari kebodohannya. dengan cepat, Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju meja belajar. dia menekankan pada dirinya sendiri. tak ada waktunya untuk menyambung tidur!

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang sepertinya sudah kembali menyambung tidurnya. Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. percuma belajar sendiri karena ia tak akan mengerti.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" pikirnya.

Dari balik selimtunya, Changmin tersenyum. perlahan ia menurunkan selimutnya dan berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau tak perlu malu untuk mengatakannya." ujar Changmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. "mMngejeklah sesukamu!"

Changmin mengulum senyum. "Mau ku ajarkan?."

"Tidak perlu, kau tidur saja!"

"Terserah!" dengus Changmin, lalu kembali ketempat tidur. "Keras kepala!" gumam Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus kuat-kuat. kenapa namja itu harus bertanya dulu? kenapa tidak langsung mengajarkannya? Kyuhyun menghempaskan buku yang dibacanya ke meja belajar keras.

"Kau belajar, atau mau merusak buku?" tanya Changmin dari tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menurunkan gengsinya, lalu menghampiri Changmin. "Kau bisa mengajariku, tidak?"

"Tidak." sahut Changmin. "Percuma mengajarimu, nanti kau juga lupa lagi."

"Yak! Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba belajar." Kyuhyun protes.

"Tapi bagiku percuma, Kyuhyun." ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun memukul punggung Changmin dengan buku yang sedang digenggamnya. "Kau! kenapa berubah-ubah seperti ini!" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Tadi kau menawarkan bantuan, sekarang malah menolak permintaanku.!"

Changmin terkekeh. "Kau tahu kenapa, aku tidak mau mengajarimu?"

"Karena menagajari orang bodoh sepertiku hanyalah usaha yang sia-sia!" ketus Kyuhyun lalu kembali ke meja belajar.

Changmin kambali terkekeh. "Kau tahu, tidak?"

"Tidak!" bentak Kyuhyun "Aku sudah mengatakannya, kenapa bertanya lagi?"

"Karena aku yang akan mengerjakan lembaran testmu." ucapa Changmin tenang.

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh. "Mwo?"

"Karena aku yang akan mengisi lembaran testmu nanti. Dengar?"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Benarkah?"

Changmin mengangguk pasti. "Yeah."

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari bangkunya, lalu menghampiri Changmin dan memeluknya erat. "Gomawo!"

Changmin tersenyum. "Ne." Changmin bergumam kemudian. "Tapi bisakah kau bangkit dari tubuhku sekarang? Sudah hampir jam 9 lewat. Aku harus mandi, setelah itu kau."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tubuh Changmin dengan wajah memerah. Changmin selalu berhasil membuat rona merah menghiasi kedua pipniya.

.

.

Saat akan pulang, Kyuhyun menghampiri Kibum, karena Kibum memanggilnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat, sambil melirik Changmin yang tengah menerima telfon yang entah dari siapa.

"Hari ini, ada jumpa penulis dengan Alexander Grips. Kau mau ikut?" tanya Kibum. "Aku berencana kesana. Tapi ya aku tak punya teman. Eunhyuk masih ada mata kuliah."

Kyuhyun berpikir keras, sesekali melirik Changmin yang masih menelfon. "Aku bisa menemanimu, tapi aku harus..."

"Changmin?" potong Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku pamit dulu padanya ya?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Oke."

Kyuhyun pun berjalan kearah Changmin, ketika ia menghampiri Changmin, Changmin sudah mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Changmin/Kyuhyun?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah, kau dulu." Changmin mengalah.

Kyuhyun bergumam. "Aku ingin pergi ke toko buku dengan Kibum, sekarang. Boleh tidak?"

"Terserah. Kebetulan setelah ini aku juga tidak langsung pulang." ujar Changmin. "Tapi..."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau jangan menelfonku jika ingin pulang. Pulang saja sendiri! Jangan kembali merepotkan."

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Ne, arraseo."

"Bagus." Changmin berdecak puas, lalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kibum setelah tiba di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Dia mengizinkanku, tapi kau harus mengantarku pulang. Oke?"

"Kau tenang saja."

Ketika tiba di toko buku, Kyuhyun dan Kibum memisahkan diri. Kyuhyun ketempat rak buku khusus novel, sedangkan Kibum ikut mengantri di barisan yang cukup panjang untuk mendapatkan tanda tangan penulis kebanggaannya.

Kyuhyun memegang sebuah novel yang menarik perhatiannya untuk diambil. Namun, saat tangannya menyentuh novel itu, ada tangan lain yang juga berminat pada novel itu. Kyuhyun mengarahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu. Matanya langsung membulat.

"Sungguh! Demi apapun didunia ini, katakan kalau aku salah lihat!" batin Kyuhyun.

"Siwon?!" pekik Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Kau Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Apa kabar?" tanya Kyuhyun berusah menahan gejolak dalam dirinya yang sangat ingin memeluk Siwon.

Bukannya menjawab, Siwon malah memeluknya. Erat sekali. "Aku baik. Baik sekali." ucapnya dipuncak kepala Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Siwon sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Baik." Kyuhyun mengulum senyum.

"Kau dengan siapa disini?"

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangan mencari keberadaan Kibum. "Kibum. Dia disana."

Siwon mengikuti arah tunjukkan Kyuhyun. "Oh, aku juga bersama teman."

Kyuhyun mengangkat alis. "Nugu?"

"Bagaimana Siwon, kau sudah menemukan buku yang kau cari?" seorang namja muncul.

Kyuhyun menatap namja itu. Tampan, hidung mancung, kulih putih, tinggi. Siapa?

"Oh belum. Kenalkan, ini Kyuhyun, temanku ketika di SHS." ujar Siwon. "dan Kyuhyun, ini Il Woo, dia temanku dikampus, Paris."

Orang itu menjabat tangan Kyuhyun. "Jung Il Woo."

"Kyuhyun..." Kyuhyun bingung menyebut nama belakangnya.

"Hei Mrs. Shim. Kau sedang apa?" Kibum tiba-tiba muncul.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari Il Woo segera, lalu menatap Kibum penuh permohonan.

"Hei, Siwon? Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu disini." ujar Kibum, mengabaikan tatapan Kyuhyun karena ia tak mengerti sama sekali arti tatapan itu.

Siwon tersenyum. "Hai Kibum. Oh ya, kenalkan ini Jung Il Woo, temanku dikampus."

Kibum berjabat tangan dengan Il Woo. "Hai, Kim Kibum. Kau bisa memanggilku Kibum."

"Jung Il Woo." ucap Il Woo sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya Kibum, maksudmu memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan Mrs. Shim apa? Bukannya dia Keluarga Cho?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Oh, diakan sudah menikah dengan seorang namja yang bernama Shim Changmin. 3 bulan yang lalu." Kibum mengabaikan lagi tatapan permohonan dari Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Kau sudah menikah?"

"Eerrg..begitulah." ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya.

Padahal ia tak akan memberitahu Siwon kalau dia sudah menikah. Karena ia belum mencintai Changmin dan Changmin juga tidak menujukkan tanda-tanda kalau namja itu mencintainya. Walaupun ia merasa sudah tak punya rasa cinta yang seperti dulu pada Siwon, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menahannya untuk tidak mengatakan statusnya pada Siwon. Setidaknya, bersama Siwon lebih baik dibandingkan bersama vampire berdarah campuran seperti Changmin.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang memelukmu tadi." aku Siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ne, tak apa."

"Sebenarnya jam makan siang sudah lewat 2 yang lalu, tapi kami belum makan. Apa kalian ingin ikut?" tanya Il Woo.

"Aku tergantung Kibum." ujar Kyuhyun.

"hmm... Boleh."

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Kyuhyun dengan Kibum dan Il Woo dengan Siwon.

"Jangan katakan kau tertarik dengan namja itu?" bisik Kyuhyun.

Kibum melemparkan cengiran khasnya. "Aku tidak bisa menentukan pilihan siapa yang akan ku suka. Ini pilihan hati! Seperti tidak tahu saja."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Iya, maaf." Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya yang berbunyi. Pesan dari Changmin.

Jangan pulang diatas jam 6!

Kyuhyun kembali menyimpan ponselnya. Lalu mengangkat bahu kemudian bergumam. "Tidak janji."

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kesana?" Siwon menunjuk toko boneka.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

Setelah makan siang pada jam 3, Kyuhyun dan Kibum memisahkan diri. Kyuhyun dengan Siwon, sedangkan Kibum dengan Il Woo.

"Hai Hyunnie!"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat sebuah boneka panda muncul dihadapannya. "Siwon! Kau membuatku kaget!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Siwon terkekeh. "1-0. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau tak berubah, Hyunnie." gumam Siwon.

Hyunnie adalah panggilan khusus dari Siwon untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun tak begitu mendengar perkataan Siwon.

"Kau suka boneka yang mana?"

"Panda ini lucu." jawab Kyuhyun sambil memegang boneka panda ukuran sedang. Bulunya halus.

"Baiklah." Siwon membawa boneka itu menuju kasir.

Kyuhyun langsung mencegah. "Tak perlu."

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Kenapa?"

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun menginginkan boneka itu, tapi ia merasa tak enak pada Siwon. Masa dia minta dibelikan boneka pada Siwon sedangkan hubungannya dan Siwon sudah berakhir? Itu tak enak didengar. Terkesan... memanfaatkan?

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya. 8.30 p.m. "Siwon, aku harus pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun mengambil boneka dari tangan Siwon dan meletakkannya kembali pada rak.

"Aku tau kau menolak pemberianku karena apa." ujar Siwon lemah.

"Karena apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau sudah punya suami. Harusnya aku menyadari itu."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Siwon, kau tahu kalau aku dan dia dijodohkan. Kenapa kau harus berkata seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu. Bukan karena aku sudah bersuami." sambungnya.

Kyuhyun memang sudah menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Siwon. Tentang dia yang menikah karena dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya. Tentu saja ia tidak mengatakan kalau Changmin ada manusia setengah vampire.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku. Jadi kau harus menerima pemberian-"

"Tidak." potong Kyuhyun. Saat itu ponselnya berbunyi. "Ya Kibum? Diparkiran? Oh baik. Aku akan menunggu didepan."

Kyuhyun kembali menoleh kearah Siwon. Tapi Siwon tidak ada. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Siwon, tapi ia tidak menemukan namja itu. Kyuhyun mendesah kuat-kuat lalu keluar dari toko boneka itu. Ia pun menuju depan Mall menunggu Kibum. Setelah tiba diluar, dia akan mengirimi Siwon pesan kalau dia harus pulang.

Baru saja menutup pintu disisinya, pintu mobil itu kembali terbuka membuat Kyuhyun terperanjat. Terlihat wajah Siwon sambil tersenyum. Siwon meletakkan sebuah kotak diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Kali ini kau tak bisa menolak pemberianku, Hyunnie." ujar Siwon puas. "Kibum, antarkan dia dengan selamat."

"Tentu saja." Kibum mengacungkan jempol tangannya.

Siwon tersenyum lalu menutup pintu mobil.

Kibum pun mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan pelataran mall dengan kecepatan normal.

"Bagaimana kencanmu?" Kyuhyun membuka obrolan.

Kibum terkekeh. "Bukan kencan. Kami hanya mencoba mengakrabkan diri."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Sama saja." ucapnya. "Lalu apa pendapatmu tentang Il Woo?"

"Dia ramah, humoris. Tampan."

"Selain itu?"

"Kenapa kau malah mengintrogasiku?" tanya Kibum balik.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku hanya bertanya."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Bertemu mantan kekasih pada saat kau sudah bersuami."

"Entahlah. Aku bingung." Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu.

"Sepertinya Siwon masih menyukaimu." ujar Kibum serius.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku bisa melihat matanya terluka saat dia tahu kau sudah menikah."

"Matanya terluka?" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau tahu maksudku, Mrs. Shim."

"Mungkin kau salah lihat." bantah Kyuhyun.

"Oh ya, apa isi kotaknya?"

"Aku belum membukanya." Kyuhyun memperhatikan kotak dipangkuannya.

"Bukalah. Aku ingin melihat isinya."

"Oh sayang sekali, aku akan membukanya dirumah."

Setelah mobil Kibum pergi, Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kerumah. Karena ia tak membawa kunci cadangan, ia terpaksa menekan bel.

"Oh Kyuhyun, syukurlah kau pulang." desah Jaejoong setelah membuka pintu.

"Kenapa umma?"

"Umma sangat mencemaskanmu, sayang."

"Maafkan aku umma. Aku pergi jalan dengan temanku sampai lupa waktu."

"Gwenchana. Pergilah mandi, makan malam lalu tidur."

"Aku sudah makan diluar."

"Baiklah."

Setelah mandi, Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan diri ketempat tidur dan terlelap. Melupakan kotak dari Siwon yang ia letakkan dimeja belajar.

Jam 6.10 a.m. Changmin tiba dirumah. Ia langsung berjalan ketempat tidur, mata kuliahnya jam 8. Dipunya waktu satu jam untuk tidur. Ia pun berbaring di samping Kyuhyun.

Saat matanya akan terpejam, matanya malah menangkap sebuah benda dimeja belajar. Ia ingat, benda itu belum ada ketika ia meninggalkan rumah.

Ia pun mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Sebuah boneka panda lembut berbulu halus dengan ukuran sedang.

"Untuk siapa ini?"

ada sebuah kartu dalam kotak itu. Ia pun membacanya.

To : Hyunnie

Boneka ini ku kirim untuk menemani mimpi-mimpi indahmu. Peluk yang erat, oke?

Alis Changmin bertaut. Siapa Hyunnie?

Dering ponsel Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Sebuah pesan. Ia membukanya.

From : Siwon

Pagi Hyunnie :)

Sekarang ia mengerti. Lalu siapa Siwon? Apa dia... Tanpa sadar, Changmin menggulung kartu yang dipegangnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun merentangkan tubuhnya, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Tidurnya sangat nyenyak tadi malam, mungkin karena kelelahan.

Ia duduk ditempat tidur, lalu memandang kesekeliling kamar. Kosong. Padahal sudah jam 7.00, jam 8 nanti mata kuliahnya akan dimulai.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Keluarlah Changmin dengan pakaian lengakap, rambut basah, dan wajahnya yang selalu datar.

"Pagi Changmin?" sapa Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatapnya sejenak, lalu kembali berjalan menuju meja rias untuk menata rambutnya.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Changmin?"

"Apa?!" tanya Changmin nyaris membentak.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Tidak. Tidak jadi."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Changmin mulai menyisir rambutnya.

Mata Kyuhyun berhenti pada meja belajar. Disana kotak yang diberikan Siwon padanya, tapi ia belum melihat isinya. Sambil tersenyum, ia membuka kotak itu.

Matanya membulat saat mengetahui isi kotak itu adalah boneka panda yang diperlihatkan Siwon padanya ditoko itu. Kyuhyun memeluk boneka itu erat.

"Lucunya." geram Kyuhyun sambil menatap Boneka dihadapannya.

Changmin merebut boneka itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, lalu memasukkannya kembali kedalam kotak. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung. "Apa..."

"Kau hanya punya waktu 10 menit untuk bersiap-siap!" potong Changmin dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Tapi..."

"10 menit atau kau kutinggal?!"

Kyuhyun mendesah, lalu berjalan kesudut kamar mengambil handuk. "Ada apa dengannya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Ia tersentak saat terdengar dentuman cukup keras. Pintu ditutup dengan kasar oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun semakin yakin kalau Changmin salah memakan binatang ketika dihutan.

15 menit kemudian Kyuhyun baru tiba-tiba dimeja makan yang disana hanya ada Changmin, Arrum dan Minho. Kyuhyun pun duduk dihadapan Changmin dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kebiasaan memang sulit diubah." ujar Changmin menggigit rotinya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku hanya memberimu waktu 10 menit, tapi kau malah menghabiskan waktu 15 menit!" ketus Changmin.

"Aku baru kali ini terlambat." Kyuhyun membela diri.

Changmin tersenyum mengejek. "Baru kali ini? Bagaimana dengan tadi malam? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu pulang sebelum jam 6? Lalu kenapa kau baru tiba dirumah saat jam 9?" tanya Changmin memojokkan.

Arrum dan Minho hanya diam, tidak ingin ikut campur.

"Itu... Itu karena aku lupa waktu." ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

"Kau bilang lupa waktu?" Changmin mulai emosi. "Lalu untuk apa kau memakai jam tangan? Tren?!"

Kyuhyun tak punya persediaan kata untuk membantah.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Changmin.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terlonjak kaget.

"Sepertinya aku sudah terlambat. Aku akan sarapan dijalan." Arrum bangkit dari bangkunya.

Minho menatap kepergian Arrum. "Aku juga." ia pun ikut keluar dari rumah.

Changmin mendesah. "Kyuhyun, kau harus tahu. Aku tak suka dibantah. Jika aku berkata A, kau juga harus berkata A!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa tujuan.

Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia tak tahu kalau Changmin akan semarah ini karena ia tak pulang tepat waktu.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sampai lupa waktu, hm?" suara Changmin mulai melunak.

"Aku..." Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus karena ponselnya berbunyi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

"Siwon?" pikirnya bingung.

Saat Kyuhyun baru saja menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga, ponselnya langsung direbut Changmin.

"Maaf, tapi kau menelfon saat kami sedang sarapan!" ujar Changmin ketus lalu memutuskan telfonnya sepihak. "Ponselmu ku tahan sampai kita tiba dikampus."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku ingin." ujar Changmin datar. "Jangan membantah lagi!" sambung Changmin saat Kyuhyun akan kembali berbicara.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pasrah. "Kenapa Siwon menelfon?" gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Siapa Siwon?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun yang sedang minum langsung tersendak. Bagaimana Changmin bisa tahu? "Siwon?"

"Yeah. Siwon yang memberimu boneka, Siwon yang menelfonmu tadi." jelas Changmin. "Apa mereka orang yang berbeda?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Entah kenapa, membicarakan masalah ini membuat nafsu makannya hilang.

"Jadi siapa Siwon?"

"Temanku."

"Hanya teman?"

"Mantan kekasihku." Kyuhyun bingung kenapa dia bicara jujur pada Changmin.

Mata Changmin membulat. "Oh." Changmin mengusahakan wajahnya terlihat datar. "Aku tak suka boneka panda."

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun bosan. "Dan lalu, aku tak ingin boneka itu ada dikamar."

"Tapi ini kan boneka ku?"

"Memangnya aku peduli?" tanya Changmin telak. "Terserah mau kau apakan boneka itu, yang penting, aku tak ingin boneka itu ada dikamar!" tegas Changmin.

"Disini aku tidak punya boneka, Changmin." Kyuhyun mencoba mempertahankan boneka pemberian Siwon.

"Tidak punya? Lalu kemana dua boneka beruang yang kita dapatkan ketika di mall?"

"Eergh, aku berikan pada sikembar." ucap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

Changmin menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tenang saja, aku akan meminta boneka itu kembali, dan boneka panda itu ku serahkan pada mereka." ujar Kyuhyun menenangkan.

"Good!" Changmin tersenyum puas.

Kyuhyun penasaran, apa yang dimakan Changmin ketika di hutan, sehingga membuatnya aneh seperti ini.

.

.

Kyuhyun menadahkan tangannya begitu mobil Changmin telah berhenti dipelataran parkiran kampus. Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Ponselku."

"Setelah mata kuliah kita berakhir." ujarnya datar.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, Changmin keluar dari mobil. Kyuhyun pun ikut keluar sebelum Changmin mengurungnya disana. Kyuhyun berjalan mendahului Changmin. Begitu tiba dikelas, dia langsung mengambil bangku kosong disebelah Kibum yang sedang mendengarkan lagu.

Kyuhyun memukul pelan bahu Kibum, dan memberikan isyarat agar temannya itu melepas earphonenya.

"Pagi Kyuhyun." ucapnya semangat. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum melihat wajah kusut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah dramatis. "Pagi ini Changmin membuatku kesal."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Kau ingat kotak pemberian Siwon tadi malam?"

Kibum mengangguk. "Ya?"

"Isinya boneka panda yang sangat lucu! Benar-benar lucu." ujar Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu apa yang dikatakan Changmin? Dia bilang dia tidak suka boneka panda dan tak ingin boneka itu ada dikamar." cetus Kyuhyun.

"Dia tahu itu pemberian Siwon?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dan tadi pagi, saat Siwon menelfon, dia malah merebut ponselku dan berbicara pada Siwon dengan nada yang bisa membuat orang naik darah!" ujarnya. "Dan dia menyita ponselku sampai mata kuliah hari ini berakhir."

Kibum langsung tertawa. Hingga membuat bahunya berguncang, seolah semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun adalah lelucon.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Kibum menguasai dirinya agar tidak tertawa lagi, lalu menggeleng tak percaya. "Kau ini seperti tidak pernah pacaran saja!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Heh?"

"Astaga Kyuhyun! Changmin itu cemburu pada Siwon, karena Siwon mendekatimu! Kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya?!" seru Kibum.

"Dia cemburu? Tidak mungkin!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Dia suami mu, wajar kalau dia cemburu."

"Dia memang suamiku, tapi..." Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan ucapannya. Ia langsung sadar kalau dia sedang berbicara pada Kibum. Orang yang tahunya dia dan Changmin saling mencintai.

"Tapi?"

"Tidak masuk akal saja. Selama ini dia tidak pernah cemburu melihatku dengan namja lain." Kyuhyun berkelit.

"Kali ini, namjanya berbeda Kyuhyun. Siwon adalah mantan kekasimu. Disanalah letak perbedaannya." jelas Kibum puas.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Setelah dosen mata kuliah terakhir keluar dari ruangan, Changmin juga segera keluar, seperti terburu-buru. Kyuhyun mengikutinya karena ingin meminta ponselnya kembali. Tapi rencananya gagal karena bertemu Minho dikoridor.

"Hai kakak ipar!" sapa Minho.

Kyuhyun tersenyum malas, lalu memandang kebelakang Minho melihat Changmin, tapi namja itu sudah tidak ada. "Apa?!"

"Kau kenapa? Terlihat kesal?"

"Iya, aku kesal padamu!" ketus Kyuhyun langsung.

Minho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau mengacaukan rencanaku yang sedang mengejar Changmin!"

"Mengejar Changmin hyung? Dia meninggalkanmu?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun jengkel.

Minho terkekeh. "Tidak. Dia hanya pergi sebentar, mungkin sedang menemui Jessica." Minho membekap mulutnya saat ia sadar telah salah bicara.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Siapa Jessica?"

Minho bergumam. "Sepertinya aku ada mata kuliah lagi. Bye." Minho langsung meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebelum dia semakin banyak kelepasan kata-kata.

Kyuhyun memandangi kepergian Minho dengan alis bertaut. "Siapa Jessica?"

Kyuhyun pun berjalan keparkiran. Dia akan menunggu Changmin dimobil. Itupun kalau Changmin benar-benar tak meninggalkannya.

Syukurnya, mobil Changmin masih ada. Yang perlu dia lakukan adalah menunggu. Dia pun duduk dikap mobil. Baru saja duduk, seseorang memanggil namanya. Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya kesumber suara. Siwon!

Kyuhyun langsung turun dari kap mobil, lalu tersenyum kearah Siwon yang tengah menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan sia..."

"Dia akan makan siang denganku." Changmin muncul dengan wajah datarnya dan langsung berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

"Kau?" Siwon menatap Changmin.

Changmin mengulurkan tangannya dengan angkuh. "Shim Changmin. Suami Kyuhyun."

Siwon menjabat tangan Changmin tak kalah angkuh. "Choi Siwon. Teman dekat istrimu."

Kyuhyun menyadari ada aura negatif diantara kedua namja dihadapannya. Tapi ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Mungkin nanti malam aku bisa makan malam dengannya. Benar Hyunnie?"

"Jangan panggil dia Hyunnie. Namanya Kyuhyun." Changmin menggertakkan gigi.

"Apa pedulimu? Dia tak marah aku memanggilnya Hyunnie."

"Tentu saja aku peduli, karena dia adalah istriku."

Siwon mencibir. "Kau tak perlu berakting sebagai suami yang baik. Aku tahu kau dan Hyunnie dijodohkan dan tak ada cinta diantara kalian."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Walaupun status kalian menikah, kau tidak mencintainya, bukan? Jadi tak masalah jika aku mengajaknya makan malam." ujar Siwon santai.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. "Kita pulang!" ia menyeret Kyuhyun agar masuk kemobil.

Sebelum ia masuk kemobil, dia melayangkan tatapan tajam pada Siwon.

.

.

Begitu tiba dirumah, Changmin langsung keluar dari mobil dan membanting pintunya keras, Kyuhyun sampai terlonjak kaget.

Kyuhyun ikut masuk kedalam rumah, padahal mobil Changmin belum terkunci. Biarkan saja, siapa yang ingin mencuri mobil vampire berdarah campuran seperti Changmin?

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan.

"Apa?!" tanya Changmin kesal.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada dikamar. Seperti biasa, begitu pulang dari kampus, mereka langsung menuju kamar.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau itu kenapa, Changmin? Hari ini kau gampang emosi." tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tanya kenapa?! Tentu saja karena kau!"

Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

"Ne, kau! Kalau kau tak berdekatan dengan Siwon, kalau kau tak menerima pemberian Siwon, dan kalau kau tak berhubungan dengan Siwon, aku tak akan seperti ini!" ucap Changmin emosi sambil membanting tas kuliahnya di meja belajar.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Changmin..." ujar Kyuhyun lirih.

"Kau masih belum mengerti?!" tanya Changmin gusar.

"Aku memang tak yakin ini perasaan cinta, tapi yang aku rasakan, aku tak ingin melihat kau dengan pria lain, terutama Siwon! Aku mulai menyayangimu Kyuhyun!" jerit batin Changmin frustasi. Entah kenapa dia tak bisa mengucapkan semua itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Disatu sisi, ia ingin percaya pada perkataan Kibum, kalau Changmin cemburu padanya dan itu berarti Changmin punya sedikit rasa padanya. Tapi disisi lain, ia berontak. Changmin tak mungkin menyukainya! Changmin sendiri yang berkata kalau pria itu tak berminat pada manusia.

"Kyu..." panggil Changmin lirih.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menuduk.

Ia terkejut karena Changmin sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Jarak mereka benar-benar dekat, hingga dia dapat merasakan deru nafas Changmin mengenai permukaan kulit wajahnya.

"Changmin?" gumamnya pelan. Baru kali ini ia melihat tatapan Changmin seteduh itu.

Changmin memegang kedua pipinya, membuatnya menatap tepat pada mata namja itu.

Changmin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan mulai mendekatkannya pada wajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menutup matanya saat wajah Changmin semakin dekat. Hembusan nafas Changmin semakin terasa dipermukaan kulitnya, membuat Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan.

Cup!

Kyuhyun merasa sesuatu yang lembab menempel permukaan bibirnya. Tubuhnya menegang sejenak, dan jantungnya semakit histeris, bahkan ia takut jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari mulutnya. Bibir Changmin bergerak lembut. Tangan Changmin mulai turun kepinggulnya, ia merasa seperti tersengat listrik dengan sentuhan bibir Changmin. Ia mulai membalas ciuman Changmin, meski hanya sedikit. Kyuhyun merasa, Changmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Seperti terhipnotis, Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum. Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun, membawanya ketempat tidur tanpa ada perlawanan dari Kyuhyun.

Begitu tiba dirumah, Arrum langsung menuju dapur, sedangkan sikembar pergi kekamar masing-masing untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah masakannya selesai, ia memanggil Heechul, dan sikembar untuk makan.

"Apa Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah pulang?" tanya Arrum. "Aku melihat mobilnya didepan."

Heechul mengangguk sambil memindahkan masakan Arrum ke piringnya.

"Aku akan panggil mereka." Arrum meninggalkan meja makan.

Heechul terkejut saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia langsung memanggil Arrum, melarang adiknya itu kekamar Changmin dan Kyuhyun, karena sepasang suami itu baru saja melakukan 'pertempuran'. Bahkan ia terpaksa mendengarkan lagu dari earphone dengan volume paling keras agar tidak mendengar suara dari mereka berdua.

Terlambat! Arrum sudah berada didepan kamar Changmin dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Changmin! Saatnya mak..."

Arrum terkejut melihat pemandangan dihadapannya sehingga kata-katanya menggantung di udara.

Kyuhyun tengah tertidur dengan posisi menelungkup sedangkan disampingnya Changmin menelentang. Bukan. Bukan itu yang mengusiknya! Tapi...

"ARRUM?!" Seru Changmin kaget, saat melihat Arrum berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Changmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun disampingnya yang tengah tidur menelungkup. Dengan wajah memerah, Changmin menarik selimut -yang tadinya hanya menutupi pinggang kebawah- hingga menutupi punggung polos milik Kyuhyun. Ia juga memperbaiki posisi selimutnya.

"Kenapa kau tak mengetuk pintu kamarku dulu!"

Arrum tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, ia langsung menutup pintu kamar Changmin dan berlari kebawah.

Ia tak menyangka akan mendapat pemandangan seperti itu. Untung saja mereka berdua memakai selimut meski hanya menutupi pinggang hingga bawah. Kalau tidak?

"Kenapa oppa tak katakan kalau mereka baru saja 'perang'?" tanya Arrum pada Heechul.

"Aku baru akan memberitahumu, tapi kau sudah terlanjur membuka pintu kamar mereka." jelas Heechul.

Arrum mengusap wajahnya. "eeergh!"

Sementara itu...

Changmin langsung menghembuskan nafas lega saat Arrum menutup pintu kamarnya dari luar, meski begitu, wajahnya masih saja memerah. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu kembali tidur, karena dia benar-benar lelah. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya mengingat apa yang tadi dia lakukan bersama Kyuhyun.

 **TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia merasa sudah cukup untuk tidur, meski seluruh tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Sambil menguap, ia memutar tubuhnya kearah samping.

Matanya membulat saat melihat Changmin tengah tertidur pulas dengan keadaan bertelanjang dada.

Kepingan-kepingan kejadian sebelum tidur memenuhi pikirannya. Mulai dari ia tiba dirumah, lalu masuk ke kamar, Changmin mengomelinya, menciumnya, membawanya ketempat tidur sampai pada akhirnya...

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan guling lalu berteriak sekuat mungkin, namun jika orang lain yang mendengarkan, bukan terdengar seperti teriakan, melainkan erangan.

Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya mengintip kedalam selimut. Benar dugaannya. Ia benar-benar polos! Tubuhnya hanya ditutupi oleh bed cover berwarna ungu ini.

Kyuhyun kembali menutup wajahnya dengan guling saat kejadian-kejadian itu berputar dikepalanya. Meskipun begitu, bayangan itu tak kunjung hilang sehingga membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Astaga!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Ia pun mencari keberadaan pakaiannya agar dia bisa ke kamar mandi. Tak ada, pakaian yang terdekat dengannya hanyalah cardigan, sedangkan pakaiannya yang lain berserakan dimana-mana. Lagi-lagi bayangan itu muncul dan wajahnya kembali panas.

"Aku harus berendam menjernihkan pikiranku!" batin Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin meja rias. Dia sudah selesai mandi sejak 15 menit yang lalu, dan tentu saja dia juga sudah berpakaian.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dari tadi, rona merah dipipinya tak kunjung hilang. Begitu juga dengan jantungnya, masih saja melonjak-lonjak membuatnya semakin...

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun berseru.

Ia menajamkan matanya menatap bagian lehernya. Ada beberapa tanda merah disana. Ia yakin, sekali melihat saja orang langsung tahu. Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"eeerrgh!"

Kyuhyun terkesiap, dia langsung memutar tubuhnya menghadap sumber suara yang berasal dari tempat tidur. Ia mendapati Changmin tengah menguap dan berusaha duduk ditempat tidur. Mata mereka bertemu, membuat wajahnya kembali memanas.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tunggu!" cegat Kyuhyun saat Changmin akan turun dari tempat tidur. "Jangan bergerak."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah lemari, lalu mengambil syal berwarna putih. Setelah itu dia langsung keluar dari kamar tanpa berbicara pada Changmin, karena ia tak sanggup menatap Changmin. Jika mata mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya kembali memerah.

Kyuhyun bersandar didepan pintu yang sudah tertutup. Mengatur degup jantungnya yang tak beraturan. "Bagaimana ini?" tanya Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa wajahku mudah memerah seperti ini?!"

Tiba-tiba pintunya kamar yang tengah disandarinya terbuka, membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang. Dan dia akan kejatuh kelantai kalau Changmin tak sigap menangkap tubuhnya. Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat menyadari dirinya berada dalam pelukan Changmin. Lagi-lagi mata mereka bertemu dan seketika itu juga wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Bisakah kau bangkit? Aku ingin makan." ujar Changmin.

Dengan segera, Kyuhyun bangkit dari pelukan Changmin. Pria itu pun langsung turun meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Changmin dengan perasaan kesal. Bisa-bisanya namja itu bersikap tak peduli seperti biasanya, sementara dia sudah kehilangan akal harus bersikap seperti apa setelah sesuatu terjadi di antara mereka.

"Dia memang dari dulu bersikap seperti itu."

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Heechul berdiri disampingnya. "Maksud oppa?"

"Dia memang bersikap tak peduli, tapi dalam hatinya dia sangat peduli." ujar Heechul. "Kau tahu, setiap orang mempunyai cara tersendiri dalam menunjukkan perasaannya."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. "Begitu?"

"Kyuhyun! Kau ingin makan tidak?!" terdengar teriakan Changmin dari dapur.

Heechul tersenyum. "See? Dia peduli padamu, lebih dari yang kau tahu. Turunlah, aku ingin ke kamar. Atau mungkin kau mau ikut?" canda Heechul.

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Heechul dengan tatapan kesalnya. "Oppa mau ku laporkan pada Changmin?!"

"Laporkan saja!" ujar Heechul santai. "Aku juga bisa melaporkan kejadian siang tadi pada siapa saja yang ku temui, bagaimana?"

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah. "Oppa..."

"KYUHYUNNN!" Changmin kembali berteriak.

Kyuhyun pun duduk di samping Changmin. Bukan karena ingin berdekatan dengan Changmin, tapi agar ia tak melakukan kontak mata dengan pria itu, sehingga wajahnya akan kembali memerah.

"Kyuhyun? Kau sakit?" tanya Jaejoong begitu memasuki dapur.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Ani, umma."

"Lalu, kenapa kau memakai syal? Ku rasa, pemanas ruangan sudah menyala."

Kyuhyun berdehem menjernihkan suaranya. Dia tak mungkin mengatakan pada Jaejoong kalau dilehernya ada...

"Dia memang kurang enak badan, Umma. Dia berbohong supaya kau tidak khawatir." sambar Changmin. "Kyuhyun, wajahmu memerah. Kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya Changmin setelah Jaejoong pergi.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu merutuki dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar memalukan!

.

.

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui earphone.

Ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas salah satu sofa diruang tengah. Begitu duduk, ia tiba-tiba teringat pada kue pei yang dibuat Arrum sebelum berangkat kuliah. Ia pun melepas earphonenya, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Begitu kembali keruang tengah, ia melihat Minho sedang memakai earphonenya. Ia duduk dihadapan Minho, dan memberi kode agar Minho melepas earphonenya.

"Koleksi lagu noona bagus."

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Tentu saja. Semua lagu ini pilihan Siwon."

Changmin duduk disamping Minho. "Dia lagi, dia lagi." dengus Changmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memberengut.

Saat ia akan memakai kembali earphonenya, terdengar bunyi bel. Dengan wajah tak pedulinya, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya mendengarkan lagu. Lalu matanya bertemu dengan mata Changmin.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung sembari melepas earphonenya.

Changmin menggidikkan dagunya kearah depan.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung. "Apa?"

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?! Buka pintunya!" ketus Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal, lalu bangkit dari duduknya menuju ruang depan untuk membukakan pintu.

Masih dengan hati dongkol, Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Dia menatap tamu yang berjumlah 4 orang itu bingung.

"Cari siapa?"

"Kau siapa?" seorang yeoja dari 4 orang tamu itu balik bertanya.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Aku Kyuhyun. Lalu kalian?"

"Kami teman SHS Changmin." ujar seorang pria. "Ini rumah Changmin bukan?" tanyanya.

"Kyuhyun, siapa?" teriak Changmin dari dalam.

"Teman SHS mu." Kyuhyun balas berteriak. "Masuklah." Kyuhyun mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

Ketika tamunya baru akan duduk, Changmin datang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Changmin tersenyum melihat tamunya, membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Changmin kan susah tersenyum. Tanpa mengatakan satu patah katapun, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya hendak kembali keruang tengah. Tapi Changmin mencekal tangannya.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

"Ruang tengah." ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin menarik Kyuhyun hingga yeoja itu tepat berada disampingnya. "Guys, ini istriku, Shim Kyuhyun."

Keempat teman Changmin langsung melotot tak percaya. Terutama yeoja bermata tajam itu, ia menatap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Nah Kyuhyun, mereka adalah temanku ketika di SHS. Dan kau pasti sudah tahu, mereka juga vampire." ujar Changmin tanpa memperdulikan keterkejutan di wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun bersalaman dengan mereka.

"Sohee."

"Kris."

"Minwoo."

"Jessica."

Kyuhyun terkejut saat yeoja yang menatapnya sinis itu menyebutkan namanya. Jessica. Bukankah Jessica adalah nama yang disebut Minho tempo hari?

"Istrimu manusia?" tanya Kris tak percaya.

Changmin mengangguk. "Ne. Kami dijodohkan." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Bukankah tadi kau ingin ke ruang tengah?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. "Memang!" ketusnya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya disamping Minho yang tengah mendengarkan lagu dari i-pod miliknya. Menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun, Minho menghentikam kegiatannya.

"Kenapa noona terlihat kesal?"

"Memang!" ketusnya.

"Kenapa?" Minho penasaran.

"Kau pasti kenal Jessica bukan? Huh! Aku sungguh tak suka melihatnya."

Minho terkekeh. "Noona kenapa? Cemburu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa hambar. "Lucu sekali."

"Lalu?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku tak suka cara dia menatapku! Dia menatapku seolah aku ini sampah! Padahal aku tak pernah membuat masalah dengannya."

"Noona tahu mengapa dia seperti itu?" tanya Minho serius.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia mantan kekasih Changmin hyung."

"Mwo?"

"Ne. Hingga sekarang mereka masih berhubungan. Dan ketika Changmin hyung meninggalkanmu, mereka ada janji bertemu." ujar Minho. "Jessica masih mencintai Changmin hyung. Sedangkan Changmin hyung? Aku tidak tahu."

"Tunggu, selama ini Changmin merahasiakan pernikahan kami?"

Minho mengangguk. "Tapi, hari ini dia sudah membocorkannya bukan?"

"Pantas saja keempat temannya itu terkejut begitu Changmin mengatakan kalau aku adalah istrinya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Ketika tengah menonton, ponselnya berdering. Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya. Nama Siwon tertera dilayar.

"Siwon? Kenapa dia menelfon?" pikir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyempatkan dirinya melirik kearah ruang tamu. Sepertinya tamu Changmin belum pulang. Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengangkat telfonnya.

"Ne... Makan siang? Oke. Aku akan bersiap-siap." Kyuhyun menutup telfonnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minho.

"Aku akan makan siang diluar. Jadi aku harus bersiap-siap." ujar Kyuhyun semangat.

Ia pun bangkit dari sofa, lalu berjalan menuju tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru. Begitu tiba dikamar, dia langsung ke kamar mandi mencuci wajahnya.

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun terkejut saat keluar dari kamar mandi mendapati Changmin tengah duduk ditempat tidur. "Kenapa kau disana?"

"Kau mau kemana?" Changmin bertanya balik.

"Makan siang bersama Siwon." saat mengucapkan nama Siwon, suaranya mengecil. "Keluarlah, aku ingin bersiap-siap."

"Memangnya kau pikir, aku mengizinkanmu keluar?"

"Yeah." Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu.

"Aku sudah menelfon Siwon, kalau kau tak bisa makan siang bersamanya."

"Apa?!"

Changmin mengangkat bahu tak peduli, lalu keluar dari kamar.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbangun saat hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Ia pun membuka matanya lalu mencari sumber hawa dingin tersebut.

Matanya terhenti saat melihat pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Pintu tersebut terbuka lebar, padahal sebelum tidur, dia menutup pintu, namun tak dikunci. Karena dari sanalah Changmin akan masuk.

"Angin tidak mungkin bisa membukanya, bukan?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bergidik takut saat memikirkan apa yang menyebabkan pintu itu terbuka. Untuk menenangkan pikirannya, ia menekankan pada dirinya sendiri kalau Changminlah yang membuka pintu itu, namun pria itu lupa menutupnya kembali.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia melirik jam. 02.30. Kyuhyun mendesah. Matanya tak bisa terpejam lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia ingin ke toilet. Dengan langkah berat, dia berjalan ke toilet. Begitu memasuki toilet, dia akan langsung dihadapkan pada sebuah cermin diatas wastafel.

Matanya membulat membaca tulisan yang tertera di cermin tersebut. Dan yang membuatnya semakin kaget adalah tulisan itu ditulis dengan darah segar.

 **HIDUPMU AKAN KU BUAT MENDERITA JIKA KAU TERUS BERSAMA CHANGMIN!**

Belum hilang ketakutannya pada tulisan tersebut, hal yang lain kembali muncul. Kali ini berupa sosok manusia. Oh, bukan. Vampire. Jessica!

Jessica berdiri dibelakang kiri Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum indah tentunya. Menakutkan. Jessica menunjukka kedua taringnya yang runcing dan tajam.

"AAAAAAARRGGHH!" pekik Kyuhyun, dan detik selanjutnya ia tak sadarkan diri lagi.

Jessica menatap cermin tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, cermin tersebut langsung bersih. Ia pun berjongkok disisi Kyuhyun yang tergelatak dilantai yang dingin.

Ia tersenyum miring pada korbannya yang sudah pingsan bahkan ia belum menyentuh sama sekali.

"Aku tak menyangka kau selemah ini, nyonya Shim! Cuih! Nama keluarga Shim sangat tak pantas untukmu!" cetus Jessica. "Aku tak akan membunuhmu. Tak kan pernah! Karena, membunuhmu itu tak akan menyakitkan. Kau tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan? Yeah. Aku akan terus menerormu. Mengganggu mentalmu, tapi tak ada yang percaya padamu, hingga akhirnya kau gila. Yeah. Itu sangat menyenangkan. Ideku brilian, bukan?" ujar Jessica panjang lebar.

Jessica kembali menyunggingkan senyumannya. Ia pun bangkit, lalu berjalan kearah pintu balkon dan keluar dari sana. Sebelumnya, ia mengunci pintu itu dan membuang kuncinya sembarang.

Changmin memutar kenop pintu balkon berkali-kali. Namun tetap saja tak terbuka. Awalnya ia berpikir kalau kenop pintu itu macet, tapi setelah dipikirnya lagi, tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun mengunci pintunya?" gerutu Changmin.

Dengan kesal, Changmin menendang pintu itu hingga engselnya terlepas. Ia pun melangkah masuk.

Matanya membulat saat melihat Kyuhyun tergelak dilantai didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Changmin pun berjongkok disisi Kyuhyun dan mulai membangunkannya.

"Kyuhyun, bangunlah." Changmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin. "Kyuhyun?" panggil Changmin lagi, sambil terus mengusap lembut pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Ia pun membuka mata seutuhnya, dan mendapati Changmin tengah mengusap pipinya lembut.

Changmin segera menarik tangannya saat melihat Kyuhyun telah membuka matanya sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" tanya Changmin datar.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan. Ia pun tersadar. "Kenapa aku tidur dilantai?"

"Kau memang yeoja bodoh!" hina Changmin.

Kyuhyun memberengut. Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi malam, kenapa dia bisa tidur dilantai. Pintu balkon terbuka, dia ke kamar mandi dan di cermin ada tulisan...

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan menatap cermin di hadapannya. Tak ada apapun disana. Hanya ada bayangan dirinya yang sangat kacau.

"Cermin ini... Kau... Membersihkannya?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Changmin dan cermin bergantian.

Changmin mendengus. "Kau pikir aku tidak punya pekerjaan?!"

"Tapi, kenapa cermin ini bersih?"

"Lupakan! Lalu kenapa kau tidur dilantai?"

"Aku bukan tidur! Tapi pingsan! Dini hari tadi, Jessica datang kesini. Dia menulis pesan dengan darah, lalu menunjukkan taringnya yang runcing!"

"Oh, benarkah? Khayalanmu sangat bagus!"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak berkhayal! Dia memang datang kesini! Meninggalkan pesan yang ditulis dengan darah! Membuaku takut dan akhirnya aku pingsan."

"Tidak. Kau memang berkhayal." bantah Changmin. "Semalaman dia bersamaku. Jadi, tidak mungkin dia ada di dua tempat yang berbeda dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

"Dia datang ke sini tuan Shim! Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Karena tak ada bukti untuk aku percaya padamu." ujar Changmin. "Sudahlah. Hentikan khayalan konyolmu."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Khayalan konyol? Huh! Sekali lagi ku tegaskan, aku..."

"Aku ingin mandi!" potong Changmin lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menendang pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal. Kenapa pria itu tak percaya padanya?! Dia benar-benar tak berkhayal tapi kenapa...

"Changmin! Kau merusak pintu balkon?!" seru Kyuhyun saat melihat engsel pintu terlepas.

.

.

Setelah mata kuliahnya berakhir, Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum dan Eunhyuk berjalan-jalan ke mall karena ia tak ingin bertemu Changmin. Ia masih sangat kesal pada Changmin karena Changmin lebih percaya pada Jessica. Padahal dia benar-benar jujur.

"Kajja!" Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Kibum keluar dari kelas begitu Mr. Kim mengatakan kalau kelas telah selesai.

Kibum mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dengan susah payah, karena kali ini ia memakai high heels sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak. "Kau tidak minta izin pada Changmin dulu?"

"Aniyo! Kita langsung ke parkiran! Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Eunhyuk agar segera menyusul kita."

Alis Kibum bertaut. "Kau dan Changmin bertengkar?"

"Aku kesal padanya, karena dia lebih percaya pada orang lain dari pada percaya padaku." sungut Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya masalah apa?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Jika dia menceritakan masalah Jessica, sama saja akan menceritakan kalau Changmin adalah vampire.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Kibum.

"Hei, maaf terlambat." seru Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. "Ayo kita berangkat."

Begitu tiba di mall, mereka langsung mencari tempat makan karena memang sudah saatnya makan siang. Setelah itu, baru saatnya shoping.

Mereka pun memilih restoran itali. Mereka duduk dipinggir ruangan, dekat pintu masuk.

"Kau sudah memberitahu Changmin?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Kenapa aku harus memberitahunya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kesal.

"Ada masalah rupanya." gumam Eunhyuk.

"Memang." sahut Kibum.

"Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran.

Kibum mengangkat bahu. "Dia tidak mau bercerita."

Pesanan merekapun tiba. Mereka mulai menyantap hidangan masing-masing sambil bercerita. Tentunya cerita itu tidak berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Kyuhyun menyeruput minumannya sambil mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru ruangan tersebut tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Sekedar melihat-lihat.

Pandangannya terhenti pada satu titik pada meja yang terletak hampir di tengah ruangan. Ia melihat Changmin dan Jessica sedang makan siang bersama. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang berkencan. Apalagi Changmin tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jessica.

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelasnya dengan kesal, membuat sedikit getaran pada meja.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum dan Eunhyuk hampir bersamaan.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Kibum dan Eunhyuk. Ia malah terus menatap Changmin dan Jessica yang sedang tertawa dengan tatapan membunuh. Tanpa sadar ia mengaduk minumannya dengan agak kuat, membuat bunyi karena gelas beradu dengan sendok.

"Kyuhyun, kau bisa membuat gelasnya pecah!" Kibum memegang tangan Kyuhyun menenangkan.

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti. "Maaf."

"Kau melihat apa?"

Eunhyuk dan Kibum mengikuti arah pandang Kyuhyun. Mata mereka membulat, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang menggerutu.

"Dasar! Seenaknya saja dia pergi dengan Jessica tanpa memberitahuku! Mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih saja! Ah, dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

Eunhyuk dan Kibum langsung membekap mulut masing-masing menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kalian? Menertawaiku?" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Ne, menertawai teman yang sedang cemburu itu wajar." ujar Eunhyuk kalem.

"Ciiih! Aku tidak cemburu padanya! Aku hanya kesal padanya karena dia pergi makan siang dengan mantan kekasihnya tanpa memberitahuku! Sedangkan ketika aku ingin makan siang dengan Siwon, dia melarangku! Apa itu tidak menyebalkan?!" omel Kyuhyun.

"Menyebalkan memang. Tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun, kau tetap cemburu."

"Aku tidak cemburu!" Kyuhyun bersikeras.

"Kau tidak mungkin tidak cemburu melihat suamimu sedang makan siang bersama mantan kekasinya." ujar Kibum.

"Mungkin saja, karena aku tak mencintai suamiku." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Apa?!" Eunhyuk dan Kibum terbelalak kompak.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintainya. Karena aku menikah dengannya karena dijodohkan oleh orangtua kami."

"Jadi kalian..."

"Yeah." potong Kyuhyun karena tahu kemana larinya ucapan Kibum.

"Tapi aku rasa, ada yang sudah berubah." gumam Eunhyuk.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau mulai menyukainya, sobat."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Tidak mungkin."

"Kau pernah dengar pepatah?" tanya Kibum. "Pepatah mengatakan, cinta bisa tumbuh karena terbiasa." sambungnya.

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya tak perduli. "Terserah."

Sambil menyeruput cappuccinonya, Changmin mengedarkan pandangan kepenjuru ruangan. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin melihat-lihat. Ia hanya mengikuti perintah pikirannya untuk mengedarkan pandangan.

Pandangannya berhenti pada satu titik. Pada salah satu meja yang terletak di pinggir ruangan, dekat pintu masuk. Pemandangan itu berhasil membuat darahnya naik ke ubun-ubun.

Ia melihat Kyuhyun baru saja selesai makan siang dengan 2 temannya, lalu datanglah 3 orang pria, dua dari tiga pria itu adalah Donghae dan Siwon. Siwon langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan bergelayut manja pada lengan Siwon.

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi yang tengah menyelubungi dirinya. Dengan susah payah ditahannya kedua kakinya agar tak bergerak menghampiri Siwon dan memukulnya hingga tak berdaya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jessica bingung.

"Aku ingin memakan manusia."

"Heh?"

.

.

Changmin mengikuti kepergian Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Tapi, ia terus berusaha menjaga jarak agar tidak ketahuan. Ia terlalu berkonsentrasi pada Kyuhyun sampai-sampai melupakan Jessica yang tadi bersamanya.

"Changmin!" Jessica menahan pergelangan tangan Changmin. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"mm." Changmin bergumam tidak jelas tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang tengah memasuki toko aksesoris bersama Siwon.

"Changmin!" nada suara Jessica naik satu oktaf.

"Apa?!" bentak Changmin kesal. "Kau pikir aku tuli?"

"Kenapa kau malah membentakku?" sungut Jessica.

Changmin mendengus dan tidak mengacuhkan ucapan Jessica.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia melihat Siwon memasangkan sebuah kalung pada Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Tapi ia tak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun, karena Kyuhyun memunggunginya.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat dan kembali mengepalkan tangannya. "Brengsek!" umpat Changmin saat melihat Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Entah mencium atau apa.

"Changmin!" Jessica menarik lengan baju Changmin jengkel. "Kenapa kau mengikuti orang yang sedang berkencan?"

"Tak ada yang boleh berkencan dengan istriku." ujar Changmin dengan rahang terkatup.

"Kau..."

"Mereka akan keluar!" potong Changmin lalu memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau masih mau mengikutinya?" tanya Jessica pada Changmin akan kembali melangkah.

"Kalau kau terus merecokiku, lebih baik kau pulang!" ketus Changmin.

Jessica menatap Changmin tak percaya.

Selama mereka berpacaran ketika di shs dulu, Changmin memang bersikap -selalu- tidak peduli, tak ada yang mampu mengalahkan sikap tak acuhnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap menyukai Changmin, karena lelaki itu punya daya tarik sendiri.

"Kau membentakku hanya karena yeoja itu?"

Changmin menatap Jessica tajam. "Yeoja yang kau anggap hanya itu adalah istriku. Mengerti?!" Changmin langsung berlalu meninggalkan Jessica.

Jessica menatap kepergian Changmin dengan tatapan kesal. "Sepertinya membuatnya gila bukan lagi ide yang brilian." gumam Jessica.

Changmin tiba dirumah bertetapan dengan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu diantar oleh Donghae.

"Hai Changmin!" seru Donghae dari dalam mobil.

Changmin mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum singkat.

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari mobil dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan ditangannya. Setelah berpamitan pada Donghae, ia berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumah.

Ia memasang wajah datarnya di hadapan Changmin. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk?"

Changmin menyipitkan matanya menatap Kyuhyun.

Changmin menggengam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun, dan membawanya masuk kerumah, kebetulan Arrum juga sedang membuka pintu. Arrum menatap keduanya dengan alis berkerut lalu bergumam.

"Rumah tangga mereka memang sulit ditebak."

Changmin baru melepas pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun begitu mereka tiba dikamar. Ia sampai membanting pintunya karena emosi kembali mengambil alih pikirannya.

"Kau benar-benar kasar!" cetus Kyuhyun sambil memijit pergelangan tangannya yang memerah.

"Aku bisa lebih kasar dari ini, kau tahu?!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah karena terkejut.

"Katakan padaku kemana kau sepulang kuliah?"

"Pergi ke Mall dengan temanku." jawab Kyuhyun pendek.

"Siapa?"

"Kibum dan Eunhyuk"

"Jangan berbohong padaku!" Changmin mulai kembali membentak. "Aku tahu kau pergi dengan Siwon, ani?"

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa masih bertanya?" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kau berkata jujur atau tidak." ujar Changmin datar.

"Yeah, dan aku bohong." sahut Kyuhyun santai.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi dengannya?! Kenapa kau masih nekat?! Kau lupa kalau kau sudah punya suami? Seenaknya saja pergi dengan namja lain sesuka hatimu, membiarkan namja lain menyentuhmu..." Changmin terus membanjiri Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk menatap ujung kakinya mendengar semua kata-kata bentakan yang keluar dari mulut Changmin. Ia berusaha menahan gejolak hatinya untuk melawan perkataan Changmin.

"...kau seperti yeoja gampangan! Pergi dengan namja lain tanpa－"

"Cukup!" jerit Kyuhyun. "Berhenti menyudutkanku!" air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangannya.

Changmin terkejut melihat mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ingin menyentuh pipi yeoja dihadapannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin. "Biarkan aku bicara! Aku juga punya perasaan, aku juga punya batas kesabaran karena aku bukan robot! Aku bukan robotmu!" ketus Kyuhyun saat Changmin akan membuka mulutnya. "Kau selalu saja menyalahkanku, melarang apa yang ku lakukan, mengatur segalanya dalam hidupku! Aku tidak bisa diam! Aku tidak mau selamanya menjadi robotmu! Kau selalu melarangku pergi dengan Siwon, tapi kau selalu pergi dengan Jessica! Kau memerintah dan aku harus menurut! Kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaanku!"

Air mata Kyuhyun pun tak bisa ditahan lagi. Tangisnya pecah saat itu juga. Saat Changmin akan menyentuh Kyuhyun, yeoja itu langsung keluar dari kamar, berdiri pada balkon, menumpahkan air matanya.

"Kyuhyun..."

"Let me alone." sela Kyuhyun diisakan tangisnya.

Changmin mengutuk dirinya karena membuat Kyuhyun menangis. "Mianhe."

.

.

Heechul masuk ke kamar Changmin tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia sudah tak tahan melihat sikap tak acuh Changmin yang membiarkan Kyuhyun menangis. Tidak melakukan sedikit usaha untuk menenangkan yeoja itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin bingung.

Heechul mendelik kesal dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang berdiri diujung balkon. Ia menyentakkan pelan tubuh yeoja itu dan menariknya dalam pelukan. Berusaha membuat yeoja yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu tenang.

"Jangan menangis lagi, okay?" Heechul mengelus rambut Kyuhyun penuh kasih. Namun ekor matanya melirik Changmin.

Heechul tersenyum dalam hati. Puas karena rencananya untuk membuat adiknya itu cemburu berhasil.

Changmin langsung menghampiri Heechul yang tengah memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia mendorong pelan tubuh Heechul, dan langsung menarik tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Heechul yang menyaksikan adegan itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar.

"Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun berontak dengan suaranya yang parau.

Changmin bergeming. "Tidak." ucapnya tegas.

"Kenapa kau selalu begini? Kenapa kau tak pernah mendengarkan kata-kata orang lain?! Kenapa... Hiks... Hiks.." tangisnya kembali pecah.

"Aku minta maaf, Kyu. Sungguh. Aku tak bermaksud menganggapmu robot. Hanya saja..." kata-kata Changmin tergantung diudara. Otaknya mendadak kosong.

"Kau..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." sela Changmin. "Aku mohon, berhentilah menangis. Aku merasa lemah karena air matamu, Kyuhyun. Dan aku bicara jujur."

Kyuhyun merekam semua perkataan Changmin dalam memori otaknya sebaik mungkin. Ia tahu, Changmin tak akan selamanya berbicara lembut seperti tadi. Dan ia ingin mengabadikan ummaen ini dalam kepalanya.

"Kau memaafkanku?"

Dalam pelukan Changmin, Kyuhyun menangguk. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain, bukan?"

"Apa maksudmu?!" ketus Changmin dan langsung melepas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun mencelos. Seperti dugaannya, Changmin akan kembali pada dirinya semula. "Aku memang harus memaafkanmu." ujarnya.

"Kau benar. Kau memang harus memaafkanku." sahut Changmin, lalu berjalan kedalam.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan membenarkan pintu ini?" Kyuhyun menunjuk pintu balkon.

"Sebentar lagi. Kau tenang saja, kau tidak akam kedinginan nanti malam." ujarnya datar.

Sambil bersenandung pelan, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju meja rias.

Ia duduk pada bangku kecil, dan menatap wajahnya yang sedikit sembab. Efek menangis tadi sore.

Dengan malas, diambilnya sisir yang tergelatak diatas meja. Namun keanehan terjadi. Saat ia akan mengambil sisir, punggung tangannya menyentuh sesuatu. Seperti tangan manusia. Tapi disana tidak ada apa-apa kecuali dirinya.

Kyuhyun meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau kejadian tadi hanyalah halusinasinya. Kali ini dengan perasaan cemas, ia kembali mengambil sisir. Good. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega dan mulai menyisir rambutnya. Saat ketakutannya mulai memudar, hal itu terjadi lagi. Kini, ia merasa ada yang meremas pundaknya pelan. Tapi, saat ia melihat cermin, tak ada siapapun kecuali bayangannya. Pegangan itu masih terasa.

Tak lama setelah itu, ia merasa ada yang menciumi lehernya. Ia yakin ia tidak berkhayal. Semuanya terasa begitu nyata, dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan entah oleh siapa. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Namun saat membuka mata, ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Bayangan dicermin tak hanya dirinya. Tapi juga disana ada Jessica juga Kris. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun takut.

"Sepertinya kau menyukai tindakanku. Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Kris.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Kris tertawa, lalu menatap Jessica. "Bagaimana jika kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Lakukanlah. Setelah kau puas, baru aku akan membunuhnya." ujar Jessica santai.

Kyuhyun langsung menerobos Jessica dan Kris. Ia hendak keluar kamar, namun tangannya dicekal Kris dengan sangat kasar. Kris mendorongnya ketempat tidur.

"Aku yakin, Changmin belum pernah 'menyentuhmu.' benar?" tanya Kris.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kris dan berusaha bangkit. Namun usahanya gagal.

Ini hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia memegang bandul kalungnya, lalu menyebut nama Changmin pelan.

"Suamimu tak akan datang, jadi nikmatilah saat-saat kebersamaan kita."

"Ne. Dan aku berusaha menjadi penonton yang baik." lanjut Jessica.

Kyuhyun berusaha berontak. Memukul Kris semampunya. Tapi, aksinya dipatahkam Kris. Namja itu memiting kedua tangannya diatas kepala.

Ketika Kris akan membuka kancing piamanya, pintu balkon terbuka kasar. Ia langsung menoleh, mendapati Changmin tengah berdiri disana.

"WOOBIN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap orang yang dihadapannya. Matanya membulat. Kenapa tiba-tiba Woobin yang ada dihadapannya. Kenapa tidak Kris? dalam sepersekian detik, dia langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Changmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Woobin?" tanya Changmin memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

"dia bukan Woobin. Tapi Kris!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Kris?" Changmin mendengus. "Jangan mengada-ada."

"Aku tidak mengada-ada. Pria itu Kris, dia datang kesini bersama Jessica. Kris akan meniduriku, setelah itu Jessica akan..."

"STOOP!" Bentak Changmin. "Hentikan omong kosongmu tentang Kris dan Jessica!"

"Changmin! Aku tidak berbohong! Mereka..."

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi mulus Kyuhyun. Ia memegang pipinya yang perih akibat tamparan Changmin. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Changmin menatap telapak tangannya tak percaya. Tamparan itu benar-benar diluar kesadarannya. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya terangkat dan menampar Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak berniat menampar yeoja dihadapannya.

"CHANGMIN!" teriak Jaejoong emosi. Ia berjalan kearah Changmin dan menampar anaknya itu. "Kenapa kau menampar Kyuhyun, hah?!"

"Umma... Ini tak seperti..., aku tak bermaksud..., aku tidak tahu..."

"Bicara yang jelas!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak tahu Umma, kenapa aku bisa menampar Kyuhyun. Itu diluar kesadaranku."

Tangis yang dari tadi ditahannya pun pecah mendengar penuturan Changmin. Ia sama sekali tak percaya pada ucapan Changmin. Ucapan Changmin itu omong kosong! Mana mungkin kita tidak sadar kalau kita menampar seseorang?!

Jaejoong memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, dan mengusap punggung yeoja itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Jangan menangis sayang." ujar Jaejoong.

"hiks.., hiks..., Aku tak berbohong Umma... Hiks..., hiks...," Kyuhyun kembali menangis.

Changmin menyentuh puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Jaejoong langsung menepisnya. "Jangan sentuh dia!"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang, dan hanya bisa berdiri menatap Kyuhyun yang masih menangis dalam pelukan ibunya.

Tangis Kyuhyun pun berhenti. Hanya isakan kecil yang sesekali terdengar. Jaejoong menundukkan wajahnya, dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur. Perlahan ia membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun lalu menyelimutinya hingga dada. Kemudian ia beralih pada Changmin.

"Ingat, jangan sentuh dia!" Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidur.

"Umma, dengarkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud menamparnya." ujar Changmin putus asa.

"Tak bermaksud katamu? Tapi kau sudah menamparnya." sungut Jaejoong.

"Aku bersumpah Umma. Aku sama sekali tidak sadar ketika tanganku menamparnya."

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Besok umma ada rapat di butik." ujar Jaejoong. "umma ingin tidur, jangan kau sentuh dia."

Changmin menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. "Umma, aku merasa dikendalikan!"

Langkah Jaejoong terhenti saat mendengar seruan Changmin. Ia memutar tubuhnya, lalu menatap Changmin minta penjelasan.

"Aku merasa tanganku bergerak begitu saja, lalu tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menampar Kyuhyun." jelas Changmin.

"Selamat malam." ujar Jaejoong, lalu menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

Changmin mendesah kesal. "Apa yang terjadi?!" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Ia naik ke tempat tidur, mengambil posisi di samping Kyuhyun. Ia memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun, dan ia tak berniat beranjak dari sana meski nafsunya untuk minum darah bergejolak.

Dibalkon kamar Changmin, berdiri seorang yeoja, tapi tak ada yang bisa melihatnya karena ia membuat dirinya tak terlihat. Yeoja itu adalah Jessica.

Sebuah senyum tersungging diwajahnya. Malam ini rencananya untuk melenyapkan Kyuhyun memang gagal, tapi ia berhasil menyakiti yeoja itu dengan tangan Changmin sendiri.

Begitu Changmin datang, dia langsung membuat dirinya tak terlihat lalu berdiri di balkon, ingin melihat apa yang terjadi setelah Kris merubah diri menjadi Woobin. Seperti dugaannya, Changmin sama sekali tak percaya pada Kyuhyun. Saat itulah ia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan tindakan Changmin.

Changmin adalah vampire berdarah campuran, jadi dia tak mampu membedakan antara vampire murni dengan vampire berdarah campuran. Dan ia benar-benar beruntung akan itu.

Masih dengan tersenyum, Jessica meninggalkan rumah Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat cahaya yang tak begitu terang mengenai matanya. Ia memutar tubuhnya kearah samping, membelakangi cahaya tersebut.

Ia merasa ada yang aneh. Ia merasa ada seseorang dihadapannya saat itu karena nafas orang itu mengenai permukaan wajahnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya.

Matanya membulat saat melihat orang yang dihadapannya adalah Changmin. Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tindakan tiba-tiba itu membuat kepalanya pusing, dan tubuhnya terhuyung. Ia segera mencengkaram meja disampingnya.

"Ku mohon, jangan mendekat." ujar Kyuhyun, sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut.

Changmin tidak mengacuhkannya. "Aku tak akan menyakitimu, sungguh."

Kyuhyun mundur beberapa langkah. "Jangan mendekat."

"Kyuhyun, percaya padaku, aku tak akan menyakitimu. Demi Tuhan."

"Sudah jam 9. Aku ingin kuliah." Kyuhyun mengabaikan perkataan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan penjelasanku. Aku tidak menamparmu. Aku merasa dikendalikan. Aku yakin itu perbuatan Woobin."

"Itu salahmu! Dan sekali lagi ku tegaskan, pria yang tadi malam adalah Kris! Bukan Woobin."

braaak!

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup dengan kasar oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin mendesah.

.

.

Kyuhyun menuju ruang makan. Ia terkejut melihat Yunho disana. Ia pun duduk di hadapan Yunho dan tersenyum canggung meski pipi kanannya sakit karena tamparan Changmin tadi malam. Changmin mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun.

"Pagi, appa" sapa mereka hampir bersamaan.

Yunho balas tersenyum. "Pagi."

Kyuhyun mengambil roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat kesukaannya. Changmin mengikutinya.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau tidak kuliah." ujar Yunho.

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho. "Kenapa appa?"

"Wajahmu." Yunho menunjuk pipinya.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Oh ini, bukan masalah."

"Tentu saja masalah." ujar Yunho. "Orang-orang akan berpikir rumah tangga kalian tidak berjalan baik."

"Memang." ujar Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir. "Aku hanya ingin berkata jujur." imbuhnya.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Sebaiknya masalah ini kita selesaikan." ujar Yunho.

"Tapi appa..."

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali pergi ke kampus?!" protes Changmin.

"Karena aku ingin bertemu Siwon, puas?!" ujar Kyuhyun menantang.

"Kau..." geram Changmin.

"Wae? Ingin menamparku lagi? Silahkan. Pipi kiriku siap menerima tamparanmu berikutnya." ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Changmin mendengus. "Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak menamparmu. Aku dikendalikan Woobin!"

"Dan sekali lagi ku tegaskan, dia Kris, bukan Woobin! KRIS!"

"Kris tidak mungkin menidurimu, dia temanku!"

"Woobin juga tidak mungkin meniduriku karena dia temanku!" bantah Kyuhyun. "Woobin dan Victoria adalah temanku, ingat itu!"

"Kyuhyun, mereka pernah berusaha membunuhmu!"

"Itu dulu! Sekarang..."

"CUKUP!" bentak Yunho. Ia pusing mendengarkan perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang tidak jelas ujung pangkalnya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam.

"Kau membuat nafsu makanku hilang!" Changmin membanting sendoknya.

"Kau yang memulai!" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Hentikan." lerai Yunho. "Seritakan pada appa apa yang terjadi tadi malam."

"Begini..." ujar mereka bersamaan.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. "Aku pertama."

"Tidak. Aku dulu." sergah Changmin.

"Jika kau yang pertama, kau akan mengatakan kalau aku mengada-ada."

"Itu karena kau memang mengada-ada!"

"Aku tidak mengada-ada!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Ya, kau..."

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun. Kau duluan." potong Yunho.

"Tadi malam, saat aku duduk dimeja rias. Aku merasa ada yang menyentuh pundakku, juga menciumi leherku." Kyuhyun menahan malu saat menceritakannya. "Saat aku membuka mata, ternyata mereka adalah Jessica dan Kris."

"Itu pasti Victoria dan Woobin." sela Changmin.

"Biarkan dia bicara Changmin." sahut Yunho.

Kyuhyun berdehem menjernihkan suaranya. "Kris akan meniduriku, lalu setelah itu Jessica akan membunuhku. Ketika aku akan kabur, Kris menahan tanganku dan menghempaskanku ketempat tidur. Saat ada kesempatan, aku memegang kalung pemberian Changmin dan menyebut namanya. Tak lama setelahnya, Changmin pun datang. pandanganku teralihkan dari Kris. Tapi, saat aku kembali menatap Kris, dia sudah berubah menjadi Woobin."

"Kenapa kau melindungi Woobin? Jangan-jangan kau suka padanya?" sungut Changmin.

"Aku tidak berbohong, lalu kau menamparku!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Changmin geram.

"Aku tidak menamparmu, nyonya Shim Kyuhyun yang terhormat?!" ujar Changmin putus asa. "Aku dikendalikan, okay?"

"Okay, aku tidak percaya padamu." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku?!" ujar Changmin kesal.

"Karena aku benar! Mereka memang Jessica dan Kris!"

"Tapi mereka sedang bersamaku saat kau memanggilku." bantah Changmin.

"bBisa saja yang bersamamu itu adalah Sohee dan Minwoo yang berubah wujud menjadi Jessica dan Kris!"

Changmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Mereka tidak mungkin seperti itu!"

"Itu memang Jessica dan Kris." ujar Yunho tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"Apa?" seru Changmin.

"Mereka memang Jessica dan Kris, Kyuhyun benar." jawab Yunho.

"Appa?" Changmin berharap Yunho mengoreksi kalimatnya.

"Appa baru saja kembali ke masa lalu. Orang yang tadi malam mendatangi Kyuhyun adalah Jessica juga Kris." ujar Yunho. "Sedangkan yang bersamamu pasti vampire lain yang berubah wujud seperti Jessica dan Kris. Appa tidak tahu apa alasan mereka melakukan itu. Tapi appa merasa, Jessica benar-benar ingin membuat Kyuhyun meninggalkan dunia ini." sambungnya.

"Mati?" kata itu meluncur begitu saja bibir Kyuhyun.

"Appa, katakan padaku kalau itu bohong?" pinta Changmin.

"Appa tidak berbohong." ujar Yunho. "Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang kau harus berhati-hati. Aku belum bisa menemukan cara untuk membuat perisai untukmu. Oh ya, kurasa Kris sepertinya juga tertarik padamu." Yunho pun meninggalkan meja makan.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai!" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Mwo?"

"Memangnya tadi aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Kau...?"

"Apa aku tadi berkata 'bercerai'?"

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sesuatu. Tapi ia sendiri bingung, apa yang sedang dicarinya. Saat ia menatap Kyuhyun, yeoja itu terlihat kesulitan bernafas. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya yang sesak.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin cemas.

"Udd...dar...rra..."

TBC

Untuk chapter kemarin banyak yang protes karna nc'a di skip... Maaf yaa, emang dari sana'a begitu hehehe

Terima kasih untuk review'a #BOW


	11. Chapter 11

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Changmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, ada apa? Jangan buat aku cemas."

Kyuhyun meremas baju bagian dadanya. Ia benar-benar kesulitan bernafas. "Udd...dda.., rra..."

"Appa! Appa!" teriak Changmin. Namun Yunho tak kunjung muncul. "Siapapun itu, tolong hentikan Air Power mu pada Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin. Suaranya menggema karena suasana rumah sangat sepi.

Kyuhyun meremas lengan Changmin kuat-kuat karena dadanya sesak. "Ak.., aku..."

Changmin langsung mencium bibir Kyuhyun, berusaha memberikan nafas buatan, seolah-olah Kyuhyun baru saja tenggelam. Mata Kyuhyun melebar begitu tahu apa yang dilakukan Changmin, tapi ia tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan. Bahkan ia merasa sedikit tertolong karena Changmin memberikan nafas buatan padanya.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Changmin setelah mengakhiri 'pertolongannya'.

Kyuhyun menggeleng karena ia merasa nafasnya semakin sesak. "Ak...kku...tak.., kku...uatt..."

Changmin kembali menyatukan bibir mereka sebelum perkataan Kyuhyun selesai. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah keselamatan Kyuhyun, ia tak ingin hal buruk menimpa yeoja itu karena Air Power ini. Hal terfatal akibat kekuatan itu adalah Kematian.

Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyuhyun saat ia juga merasa kehabisan udara. Namun begitu ia melepas bibirnya, tubuh Kyuhyun langsung tumbang kearahnya.

"KYUHYUN!" jerit Changmin. "Kyu, tolong bangunlah!" Changmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun, berharap yeoja itu membuka matanya.

Changmin merasa matanya memanas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya meyakinkan dirinya kalau Kyuhyun tak pergi secepat ini. Pikirannya benar-benar kalut.

"Kyuhyun?!" panggil Changmin.

Kyuhyun bergeming.

"Oh, Tuhan." lirih Changmin.

Changmin kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Kembali memberikan yeoja itu nafas buatan berharap dengan begitu Kyuhyun dapat membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun, ku mohon, buka matamu!" pinta Changmin lemah. Ia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun lembut.

"hmmppfftt..." terdengar seseorang menahan tawa.

Changmin menoleh kesumber suara. Arrum dan Heechul, juga si kembar.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Heechul?!" bentak Changmin.

"Tentu saja kau!" tunjuk Arrum. "Ternyata kau mempunyai sisi yang romantis juga. Aku terharu melihat tindakanmu Changmin." sambungnya.

"Adik iparku itu hanya pingsan." ujar Heechul.

Mata Changmin membulat. "Benarkah?"

"Ne, jika Sulli dan Sehun tak melihat keberadaan Jessica, aku dan Arrum tak mungkin bisa mengacaukan konsentrasi yeoja itu!" ujar Heechul.

"Jessica?" tanya Changmin.

"Yeah, Jessica. Dia menggunakan Air Power untuk membunuh Kyuhyun. Tapi tenang saja, dia sudah pergi." jawab Arrum. "Satu lagi yang kita dapatkan hari ini, ternyata kekuatan sikembar kecil ini bisa melihat apa yang tidak kita lihat."

"Gomawo, kalian benar-benar sangat membantuku." ujar Changmin tulus.

"Sama-sama Changmin oppa/hyung." sahut Sulli dan Sehun.

"Sebaiknya, kau membaringkan Kyuhyun di kamar."

Changmin ikut berbaring disamping Kyuhyun. Ia berbaring menyamping sehingga ia bisa memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu. Perlahan matanya terpejam karena mengantuk, padahal saat itu masih jam 10 pagi.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mendapati dirinya tengah terbaring diatas tempat tidur, kamarnya dan kamar Changmin. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ketika Changmin melepas bibirnya, semuanya langsung berubah menjadi gelap dan ia tak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi.

Ia ingin mengangkat tangan kirinya untuk memijit pelipisnya, tapi terasa berat. Ia melihat kearah tangannya. Wajahnya memanas saat menyadari Changmin tengah menggenggam erat tangannya.

Matanya beralih pada wajah Changmin. Namja itu tengah tertidur pulas, tapi genggaman tangannya terasa begitu kuat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Ah, mungkin dia terlalu berlebihan.

Kyuhyun memijit pelipisnya dengan tangan kanan, sembari melihat kearah jam. 11.30.

Potongan-potongan kejadian sebelum ia pingsan berkelebat dipikirannya. Hal itu membuat wajahnya panas dan memerah, terutama ketika bagian Changmin memberinya nafas buatan. Saat itu ia merasa Changmin seperti pahlawan.

Kyuhyun memegang sebelah pipinya yang terus saja memanas. Sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya.

"Air power." gumamnya sendiri. "Kenapa aku bisa selamat? Bukankah itu berakhir pada kematian?"

"KYUHYUNN!" jerit Changmin, dan langsung tersentak.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kaget. "Changmin? Kau..."

Changmin langsung duduk di tempat tidur. "Kau sudah sadar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. "Seperti yang kau lihat."

Changmin langsung merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

Gerakan bangun tiba-tiba itu lagi-lagi membuat kepalanya berdenyut hebat. "auuw." ringis Kyuhyun.

Changmin melepas pelukannya menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau kenapa?"

"Kepalaku pusing, Changmin."

"Tidurlah." Changmin kembali merebahkan Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin sarapan?"

Kyuhyun bergumam. "Sepertinya." Ia pun berusaha bangkit, tapi Changmin menahannya.

"Kau tunggu disini." ujarnya. "Heechul hyung, tolong kekamarku. Jaga Kyuhyun sementara aku membuatkannya bubur!" teriak Changmin.

Heechul masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. "Tanpa kau berteriak, aku sudah dengar!"

Kyuhyun merasa hari itu termasuk dalam daftar hari-hari bahagianya.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, hidup Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tenang karena tidak ada gangguan dari Jessica, atau Kris lagi. Sikap Changmin masih sama seperti dulu. Kadang perhatian, kadang cuek seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Siwon dan Il Woo juga sudah kembali ke Paris. Dan Changmin sangat bahagia akan itu.

"Kyu, kau masih ingin berdiri disana berapa lama lagi?!" tegur Changmin.

Kyuhyun terlonjak. Dia memutar tubuhnya, mendapati Changmin tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan jengah. Sambil tersenyum Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan balkon.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya?" tanya Changmin balik.

Kyuhyun memberengut. "Supaya aku tidak terlalu lama menunggumu, bodoh!"

"heh! Kau yang bodoh! Test kemarin kau mendapat C, bukan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh malu. "Tapi kau pasti membantuku ketika test remidial, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" sahut Changmin cuek, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga.

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti didepan Changmin, membuat Changmin juga berhenti. "Aku tidak akan memberi jalan kalau kau tidak mau membantuku."

Changmin melihat jam tangannya. "Yak, kita sudah terlambat 15 menit! Minggirlah. Semuanya sudah menunggu kita diruang makan."

"Bantu aku, maka aku akan memberi jalan." Kyuhyun bersikeras.

Changmin mendesah kuat-kuat. "Astaga." geramnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menyelipkan tangannya dipunggung Kyuhyun dan satu tangan lagi dibalik lutut yeoja itu, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun memekik kaget. Ia menggendong yeoja itu menuju ruang makan.

Begitu memasuki ruang makan, semua mata tertuju pada mereka. Pagi itu, keluarga Kyuhyun juga datang. Mereka tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendudukkan Kyuhyun dibangku yang kosong, dan Changmin pun duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan cucu pertama kami?" tanya Mrs. Cho pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Pertanyaan ummanya itu membuatnya tersendak, dan terbatuk-batuk. "uhuk, uhuk..."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal. Ia paling tidak suka jika yeoja itu melakukan kesalahan. "Kau ini! Makanlah dengan benar! Membuat malu saja."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya. "Aku kan tidak sengaja! Coba saja kau nanti tersendak, aku orang yang pertama menertawaimu!" sungutnya.

Changmin mengibaskan tangan. "Tidak akan terjadi, karena aku makan dengan hati-hati. Tidak sepertimu. Seperti orang kelaparan!"

"Yak, kau!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Changmin dengan pisau yang sedang dipegangnya. "Aku tidak seperti itu!"

"Sudahlah, Kyuhyun. Kau ini masih seperti anak kecil saja." ucap Mr. Cho.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan sarapannya dengan tenang. Sesekali ia tertawa mendengar candaan Arrum, Heechul, maupun Donghae.

Tiba-tiba saja, Changmin tersendak dan terbatuk-batuk. Kyuhyun tertawa melihat Changmin yang tengah kesusahan bernafas karena kecelakaan kecil itu.

"hahaha... Liatlah, kau tersendak bukan?" Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Istri seperti apa dirimu ini? Suamimu tersendak tapi kau malah tertawa." sungut Changmin.

Kyuhyun masih tertawa. "Kau lucu Changmin! Sekarang lihat, siapa yang makan seperti orang kelaparan? Hahaha" bela Kyuhyun.

"Diamlah Kyuhyun. Tidak baik menertawai suami sendiri." Donghae memperingatkan.

.

.

Hari itu keluarga Changmin juga Kyuhyun pergi ke taman. Pikinik. Walaupun sedang musim gugur, tapi sepertinya hari itu sedikit bersahabat karena suhunya tak terlalu dingin, tapi mereka tetap memakai syal.

"Ayo Sulli, lempar bolanya padaku!" teriak Arrum.

Ketika kedua orangtua mereka menyiapkan tempat serta cemilan, mereka bermain bola tangkap bersama. Kecuali Donghae dan Minho. Kedua namja itu lebih tertarik bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar, berbeda dengan Changmin. Dia lebih memilih duduk dibawah pohon sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui ipodnya.

Sulli malah melempar bolanya pada Heechul, karena Sehun semakin dekat padanya. Hal itu membuat Arrum kesal.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang melempar bola padaku?!" teriaknya kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah arrum.

"Yak kakak ipar! Tidak boleh menertawakan adik iparmu, okay?"

Kyuhyun semakin tertawa. "Itu karena kau tak bisa dipercaya. Hahaha"

Ketika tengah asik berdebat dengan Arrum, tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing. Semua terasa bergoyang. Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya, menutup matanya rapat-rapat, berharap dengan begitu pusingnya berkurang.

"Oh, Tuhan." desisnya.

Beberapa hari ini, dia memang sering dilanda pusing. Pusingnya muncul begitu saja. Kadang ketika dikelas, kadang ketika saat sarapan atau bahkan baru bangun tidur. Ia takut kalau hal ini adalah salah satu rencana Jessica untuk melenyapkannya dari dunia ini.

"KYUHYUN AWAAS!"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Baru saja dia menoleh, tiba-tiba saja dia terdorong dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Bruuk!

Punggungnya terasa nyeri akibat terbentur dengan tanah, dan pusing kepalanya semakin bertambah. Ia hampir saja pingsan kalau tidak mendengar bentakan dari mulut Changmin.

"Yeoja bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kalau kau tidak bisa bermain, lebih baik kau duduk manis saja bersama Donghae hyung dan Minho disana! Bagaimana kalau tadi kepalamu terkena bola, hah?!"

"Aku pasti akan pingsan." sahut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sangat bagus jika kau pingsan! Bagaimana kalau kau menangis?!" cetus Changmin.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" gerutu Kyuhyun, masih dengan memijit pelipisnya.

"Kau lebih dari anak kecil!"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. "Aku memang anak kecil, puas?!" ujarnya kesal.

Kyuhyun pun bangkit, namun punggungnya langsung bertambah sakit, membuatnya tak bisa menahan rintihan.

"Lihatlah! Kalau tidak mampu berdiri kenapa tidak minta tolong?" bentak Changmin.

"Changmin, kalau kau ingin membantu, tak perlu membentaknya seperti itu." tegur Heechul. "Ayo, Kyuhyun."

Heechul memapah Kyuhyun. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Changmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun dari Heechul.

"Aaauw." ringis Kyuhyun.

"Makanya, jalanlah yang cepat!" rutuk Changmin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan dengan cepat, kalau punggung ku terasa ingin patah!" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Berdirilah yang benar." pinta Changmin.

Kyuhyun mencoba berdiri tegak, tapi punggungnya benar-benar sakit, sehingga ia membungkuk.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Changmin hanya diam.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa tangan Changmin menyetuh belakang kepalanya, turun perlahan mengikuti tulang punggungnya, hingga kepinggang, lalu naik lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

Changmin masih diam.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Tegakkan punggungmu." pinta Changmin. Ketus.

Kyuhyun menegakkan punggungnya hati-hati, takut sakit itu kembali melanda. Namun, begitu dia benar-benar telah berdiri, rasa sakit itu tak terasa lagi. Ia menggerakkan punggungnya, namun tak terasa apa-apa lagi. Sembuh.

"Changmin! Punggungku sembuh!" seru Kyuhyun senang.

"Tentu saja sembuh! Tidak mungkin tidak sembuh kalau tidak diobati." cetus Changmin.

"Jadi kau mengobatinya? Waah, terima kasih." ia memeluk Changmin.

"Ehem..." Changmin berdehem.

Kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kikuk pada Changmin. "Mian."

Changmin tak menjawab, dia kembali menuju pohon dan duduk disana. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti Changmin, dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau mendengarkan lagu apa?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu." ujar Changmin, lalu memakai earphonenya.

Kyuhyun memberengut.

Sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu mulai berfoto. Tanpa sepengetahuan Changmin, dia memasukan Changmin ke dalam objek fotonya, ia mengambil dari samping. Tidak seru. Ia mengambil dari depan. Tapi sebelumnya, dia memastikan kalau Changmin masih memejamkan matanya.

Klik. Tersimpan.

Dia tersenyum manis sedangkan Changmin memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Benar-benar alami.

"Apa itu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun terlonjak. "Bukan apa-apa." Kyuhyun menyembunyikan ponselnya.

"Kyuhyun, tunjukkan padaku apa yang kau sembunyikan." Changmin menadahkan tangan kanannya.

Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponselnya. Tak ada reaksi yang ditunjukkan Changmin. "Gaya fotomu seperti anak kecil." cibir Changmin.

"Terserah."

"Biar ku tunjukkan gaya berfoto orang dewasa!"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Lihat aku."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum.

Ia pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, dan langsung melumat bibir yeoja itu. Ia tersenyum dalam ciumannya.

Klik. Tersimpan.

.

.

Langkah Arrum, Sulli serta Sehun terhenti melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia menutup mata Sulli dan Sehun, membuat keduanya mengerang.

Changmin segera mengakhiri ciumannya begitu mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan, terlihat wajah bersalah Arrum.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengganggu moment romantis kalian, tapi sekarang sudah saatnya makan siang." ujarnya.

"Kalian tidak mengganggu." ujar Changmin cuek, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo, time to lunch, adik kembar!" Changmin menarik tangan Sulli dan Sehun.

Kyuhyun masih bertahan pada posisinya. Wajahnya merah padam, belum lagi jantungnya yang melompat tak karuan. Sentuhan Changmin tadi benar-benar melumpuhkan dirinya.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja bukan? Tidak kerasukan setan atau apa?"

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." sergah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Baguslah, ayo kita makan siang." ajak Arrum. "Maaf mengganggu acaramu dan Changmin." sesal Arrum.

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah. "Tidak apa, lupakan saja."

Kyuhyun pun duduk berdampingan dengan Arrum dan Heechul, sedangkan Changmin diapit oleh Sulli dan Sehun.

"Kalian benar-benar pengantin yang romantis." bisik Heechul.

Kyuhyun berdehem, berusaha menjernihkan suaranya. "Memangnya kenapa?" ia pura-pura tak mengerti.

Heechul mendengus. "Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti. Aku tadi melihat kalian berfoto dengan pose berciuman. Benar-benar hot." bisik Heechul bersemangat.

Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah karena perkataan Heechul. "Lupakan!" desisnya.

Heechul tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

Diseberang sana, Changmin terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun dan Heechul. Dia tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Heechul, tapi dia yakin itu sesuatu yang sensitif sehingga membuat wajah Kyuhyun bersemu merah.

"Changmin, kau tidak makan?" tegur Donghae. "Memangnya memperhatikan Kyuhyun bisa membuatmu kenyang?" tanyanya blak-blakan.

"Lihat, wajah kakak iparku memerah." seru Minho.

Memeloti Minho, itulah yang hanya bisa dilakukan Kyuhyun. "Akan ku bocorkan rahasia besarmu!" ancam Kyuhyun.

Minho tersendak. "Noona tahu dari mana?" tanya Minho panik.

"Hoho, aku selalu tahu apa yang terjadi padamu." ucapnya senang.

"Oke, aku tak akan menggodamu lagi. Damai." Minho mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

Kyuhyun tergelak puas saat keadaan berbalik menyerang Minho.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa rahasia besar Minho. Ia benar-benar hanya asal bicara, karena menurutnya semua orang pasti punya rahasia besar, ia pun mengancam Minho dengan hal itu.

"Jangan tertawa lagi jika kau tak ingin tersendak." tegur Changmin ketus.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan bibirnya.

Ia kembali memakan makan siangnya dengan perasaan kesal. Hal itu terlihat jelas saat ia menusuk-nusuk makanannya dengan keras.

"Kau tidak ingin daging itu melompat dari piring bukan?" tegur Heechul. Bercanda.

Kyuhyun meletakkan garpu serta pisau makannya kasar. "Aku kenyang." ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ingin melihat orang-orang bermain basket. Permisi."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat makan keluarganya dan keluarga Changmin tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikitpun.

"Mwoya?" tanya Changmin, saat semua orang menatapnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Changmin." ujar Jaejoong.

"Membujuknya?" tanya Changmin bodoh.

"Memangnya apalagi?" tanya Donghae dengan nada bosan.

"Ku rasa dia hanya perlu udara segar. Mungkin dia bosan disini?" Changmin memberi opini, sambil mengunyah makanannya santai.

"Kau tak lihat? Dia itu sedang kesal! Dan harus dibujuk." Yunho berujar kesal.

"Dia memang gampang tersinggung belakangan ini, Appa." sergah Changmin. "Aku bicara jujur." sambungnya.

"Yeah, dia memang seperti itu kalau dia sedang..."

"PMS?" Arrum memotong ucapan Mrs. Cho.

"Begitulah." ujar Mr. Cho. "Dari dulu dia memang seperti itu."

"Kau tetap harus mengikutinya Changmin." ujar Jaejoong.

"Keunde, Umma..."

"Bagaimana kalau Kris ada diantara sekian banyak orang ditaman ini?" potong Yunho.

Changmin terkesiap. Benar Juga.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun, dia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan berlari kecil kearah Kyuhyun pergi.

"Ternyata Kris adalah kata kuncinya." gumam Heechul sambil mengangguk-angguk. "Cuek tapi sebenarnya peduli."

"Kembaran yang aneh, bagiku." sahut Arrum.

Changmin telah sampai dilapangan basket. Keadaan lapangan basket itu tak terlalu ramai. Ia memperhatikan seluruh orang yang ada disana, tapi diantara sekian banyak orang tak ada Kyuhyun. Pikiran buruk langsung menyebar dipikirannya.

"Tenang Changmin. Kau harus tenang." Changmin menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Changmin kembali memperhatikan orang-orang itu. Tetap saja Kyuhyun tak ad... Pandangan Changmin kembali ke samping ring. Ia mempertajam tatapannya. Disana lah Kyuhyun!

Changmin bergegas menuju tempat Kyuhyun berdiri namun langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat Kris berdiri dengan tenangnya disamping Kyuhyun. Pantas saja wajah yeoja itu terlihat pucat. Pria itu merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun seolah Kyuhyun adalah miliknya, membuat amarah Changmin mencapai ubun-ubun dengan cepat.

"KRIS!" seru Changmin marah.

"Hai Mr. Shim?"

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin mempercepat langkahnya. Namun, Kris memberikan instruksi untuk berhenti. Dengan menahan emosi, Changmin mengikuti perintah Kris.

"Bagus. Jika kau maju selangkah, aku akan membuat istrimu ini menjadi seperti kita, dan tentu saja dia akan menjadi istriku." ancam Kris.

Kyuhyun menatap Kris tak percaya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun berusaha melepas dirinya dari Kris. Tapi tidak bisa. Pegangan namja itu sangat kokoh meskipun hanya sebelah tangan.

"Aku tak akan menyakitimu sayang." Kris mengelus wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Jangan sentuh dia!" bentak Changmin.

Kris menyeringai. "Harusnya kau tak biarkan dia berjalan sendiri."

"Lepaskan dia!" gertak Changmin.

Kris tertawa sinis. "Setelah ini."

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Kontan saja Kyuhyun langsung menjauhkan kepalanya. Namun Kris menahan belakang kepalanya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak lagi. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat wajah Kris semakin dekat. Lalu tiba-tiba...

Bruukk!

Kyuhyun merasa cekalan Kris terlepas dari pingganggnya, juga terdengar bunyi dentuman. Ia membuka matanya, dan terkejut melihat Changmin dan Kris tersungkur ditanah. Changmin baru saja melayangkan sebuah pukulan tepat diwajah Kris.

Orang-orang mulai mengerumuni mereka. Ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun membawanya kedalam pelukan, lalu meninggalkan kerumunan itu dengan menggunakan kecepatannya. Ia sengaja membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat yang sepi karena ia yakin Kris sedang mengikutinya. Jika ia berkelahi ditempat yang sepi dengan Kris, maka ia tak akan mengganggu pengunjung yang lain.

"Akkhh!" ringis Kyuhyun saat tangannya ditarik dari arah berlawanan oleh Kris.

Secara tak sengaja, genggamannya pada Changmin terlepas dan dia bersama Kris. Changmin menatap Kris dengan mata kuningnya.

"Lepaskan dia sebelum aku menghabisimu!" ancam Changmin.

Kris tertawa mengejek. "Kau lupa, kau adalah vampire berdarah campuran, sedangkan aku vampire berdarah murni? Kau tak akan menang melawanku."

"Todak sebelum kita buktikan!" tantang Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hentikan, Changmin. Kau bisa kalah." larangnya.

"Wah, mengharukan sekali." ujar Kris dramatis.

"Lepaskan dia! Sebelum aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu!" rahang Changmin terkatup rapat.

"Baiklah. Baik." Kris berbalik menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau akan bersamaku jika suami sok jagoanmu itu kalah." bisiknya.

Kris dan Changmin saling berhadapan dengan jarak tak lebih dari 5 meter. Begitu Kris pergi, Kyuhyun langsung mengirimi Donghae pesan agar segera datang membantunya. Dan saat ia kembali menatap Changmin dan Kris..,

Buuggh

Sebuah pukulan mendarat dengan mulus pada wajah Changmin, membuat Kyuhyun terpekik. Changmin segera membalas pukulan itu. Mereka saling memukul, menendang, berusaha membuat lawan tak berdaya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya dengan gusar. Berharap Donghae, Heechul atau siapapun segera datang. Wajah Changmin saat ini sudah babak belur, sedangkan wajah Kris hanya sedikit yang terluka, karena pukulan Changmin sering meleset.

"KRIS! CUKUP!" jerit Kyuhyun.

Kris menghentikan gerakan tangannya tiba-tiba. "Cukup? Berarti kau harus ikut denganku!"

Saat Kris akan melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun, tangannya ditahan Changmin, dan wajahnya kembali mendapat pukulan gratis.

"Kau masih berani memukulku?! Astaga! Kau benar-benar ingin mati?" tanya Kris.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan kau menyentuhnya, mengerti?!"

Kris baru akan memukul wajah Changmin kembali kalau saja Minho tidak datang dengan wujud tak terlihat. Dia menendang perut Kris hingga namja itu tersungkur. Belum puas sampai disitu, Heechul menarik leher kaos Kris dan memukul wajahnya hingga sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Heechul! Hentikan!" teriak Yunho.

Perhatian Heechul terpecah sehingga Kris dengan cepat menendang perut Heechul dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kyu-hyun." ujar Changmin dengan napas tersenggal. Ia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja bukan?" tanyanya lemah.

"Changmin?" panggil Heechul.

home

Heechul dan Minho yang memapah Changmin pun membaringkan Changmin diatas ranjang. Sedangkan orangtua mereka, meyakinkan orangtua Kyuhyun kalau Changmin baik-baik saja.

"tunggu disini, aku akan mengambil obat." ujar Kyuhyun. Wajahnya masih saja pucat..

Kotak P3k langsung terjatuh dari genggamannya saat melihat wajah Changmin seperti semula. Tidak ada luka, tidak ada darah, tidak ada memar.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku mengobati lukaku sendiri." ujar Changmin. "Tapi aku masih lemah. Biarkan aku istirahat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan keluar."

"Andwe." cegat Changmin. "Tetaplah disini. Kau harus berbaring disampingku."

mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Mwo?"

"Naiklah, dan tidur disampingku."

Kyuhyun pun naik ketempat tidur dan berbaring disamping Changmin. Changmin segera menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Meletakkan kepala Kyuhyun diatas dadanya yang telanjang.

"Terus seperti ini, hingga aku benar-benar tertidur."

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerang. Ia pun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa sudah terlalu lama dia tidur. Matanya beralih pada pintu balkon yang terbuat dari kaca. Diluar terlihat gelap menandakan hari sudah malam.

Kyuhyun terkejut begitu menyadari kalau yang ada dalam pelukannya saat ini bukanlah Changmin, melainkan guling.

Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur, lalu memandang ke sekeliling. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Changmin. Mungkin namja itu sudah pergi ke hutan.

"Apa kejadian siang itu hanya mimpi?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya sendiri. Merutuki dirinya yang bodoh karena berkhayal kalau dia tidur diatas dada Changmin.

Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mengerjap kaget.

"Changmin?!"

Sebelah alis Changmin terangkat. "Memangnya siapa yang kau harapkan?" tanyanya ketus.

Changmin berjalan melewati Kyuhyun menuju lemari pakaian sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Langkahnya masih pelan karena tubuhnya masih lemah. Luka-luka itu memang sudah tak terlihat, tapi pegal-pegal ditubuhnya masih belum hilang.

"Kau tidak kehutan?"

Changmin menggeleng sambil memakai kaos berwarna hitam. "Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau mandi."

Kyuhyun bergumam. "Kejadian tadi siang itu..., mimpi atau tidak?"

"Kejadian yang bagian mana?"

Kyuhyun tak mungkin mengatakan ketika bagian dia tidur dalam pelukan Changmin. Lebih baik dia mengerjakan tugas kuliah dari pada membuat dirinya malu. Jadi dia berkata,

"Semuanya?" ujar Kyuhyun ragu.

"Ooh. Tidak." jawab Changmin. "Kau tidak bermimpi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Syukurlah." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Pergilah mandi." Changmin melemparkan handuk pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa satu katapun bantahan.

Sebenarnya Changmin baru bangun 20 menit yang lalu. Ketika dia membuka matanya, dia mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tidur di lengan atasnya sambil memeluk pinggangnya. Membuat sebuah senyum bahagia diwajahnya.

Dia pun berniat mandi, untuk mengurangi penat pada tubuhnya. Karena itulah, dia menggantikan posisinya dengan guling sementara dia mandi. Dalam benaknya, setelah mandi, dia akan kembali berbaring dan menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke kamar mandi, ingin memakai pakaiannya. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar, dengan piyama berwarna pink dengan motif eskrim. Dia sengaja memakai piyama karena saat itu sudah jam 8 malam.

"Kenapa kau tidak kehutan?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Changmin sambil memperbaiki posisi bantalnya. Dia sedang berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Agak aneh melihatmu ada dirumah saat malam." ucapnya jujur.

"Aku masih lemah, jadi aku butuh istirahat."

"Memangnya tak apa kau tidak minum darah?"

"Tentu saja tidak papa. Kau pikir aku akan sakaw?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Mungkin. Oh, kenapa Umma belum memanggilku untuk makan malam ya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Umma makan malam diluar bersama rekan bisnisnya."

"oh?"

"Umma mengatakannya sebelum aku mandi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia pun berjalan menuju pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari keberadaan Changmin.

"Aku ingin makan malam. Kau ikut?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Changmin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Tunggu, jadi kau pikir kita akan makan diluar, begitu?"

"Mungkin?" Changmin mengangkat bahu.

"Oh ayolah. Masakanku lebih enak dari masakan restorant."

Changmin mencibir mendengar ucapan penuh percaya diri Kyuhyun.

Melihat Changmin tak kunjung bergerak, Kyuhyun kembali kearah ranjang lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Changmin.

"Ayolah, aku sudah lapar!" ringis Kyuhyun.

"Okay. Tapi jangan tarik tanganku. Kau tahu? Seluruh tubuhku pegal, sakit-sakit?"

Kyuhyun melepas cekalannya. "Maaf."

Begitu tiba didapur, Kyuhyun langsung memakai celemek, mengikat rambut panjangnya asal. Sementara Changmin duduk di kursi tinggi didepan meja pemisah antara dapur dan ruang makan.

Dia memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai sibuk mengeluarkan bahan-bahan masakannya sambil bertopang dagu.

Kurang dari sejam, masakan Kyuhyun telah tersaji diatas meja makan. Hanya ada dua masakan. Sup daging, Sup kentang, juga sepotong steak. Changmin mengernyit tak percaya. Ternyata yeoja dihadapannya ini pintar memasak juga.

"Kenapa ada tiga masakan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Mungkin kau tak kenyang dengan memakan sup, jadi kau bisa makan steak?"

Changmin mendelik. "Kau pikir aku serakus dirimu?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"okay. Sepertinya masakanmu cukup menggoda. Aku ingin sup daging."

"Bagus, karena aku memang menginginkan sup kentang."

"Matshisoyo, ternyata anak kecil sepertimu bisa memasak masakan seenak ini." ucap Changmin setelah menyicipi sup daging buatan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Aku bukan anak kecil."

Changmin terkekeh. "ya ya, aku tahu. Kau itu sudah dewasa. Hanya saja childish."

"Oh ya, tadi aku sempat membuat puding, kau mau?" Kyuhyun mengabaikan perkataan Changmin.

Mata Changmin membulat. Lalu dia tersenyum. Senang bisa memiliki istri seperti Kyuhyun.

.

.

Mata kuliah hari itu pun berakhir. Hari itu Changmin tidak masuk kuliah karena tubuhnya masih lemas. Jadi Kyuhyun pulang dan pergi bersama Minho.

"Tidak apa kita dikantin dulu?" tanya Kibum.

"Kau tenang saja. Ku rasa Minho masih ada mata kuliah hari ini." ujar Kyuhyun santai.

Tak lama setelah pesanan mereka datang, Eunhyuk pun ikut bergabung. Mengadu tentang tugas kuliahnya yang menumpuk.

Belakangan ini, ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Benar-benar mengganggu. Dan dia ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Eunhyuk karena Eunhyuk adalah mahasiswa kedokteran.

"Hyuk, mengapa yeoja bisa terlambat datang bulan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"Hamil!" cetus Kibum langsung.

"Tau apa kau tentang dunia kedokteran?!" ketus Kyuhyun.

Kibum terkekeh.

"Memangnya siapa yang terlambat datang bulan?" tanya Eunhyuk. "Kau?"

"Bukan!" sambar Kyuhyun cepat. "Arrum, dia kembaran Changmin. Dia bilang begitu padaku. Tapi dia belum menikah, jadi dia tidak mungkin hamil." Kyuhyun melirik Kibum.

"O0h begitu. Bisa saja dia sedang dilanda stress, jadi berpengaruh pada datang bulannya." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ooh." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

"Syukurlah. Berarti aku tidak hamil, bukan? Aku kan memang dilanda stress akhir-akhir ini." ujar Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Tapi sebaiknya, kau bawa dia ke dokter kandungan. Mungkin ada gangguan di organ reproduksinya." saran Eunhyuk.

"Dia kan tidak hamil! Kenapa harus dibawa ke dokter kandungan?"

"Hei bodoh! Kau pikir dokter kandungan hanya untuk memeriksakan kehamilan?!" sahut Eunhyuk.

Setidaknya, pikiran Kyuhyun sedikit lebih tenang. Walaupun ia kurang yakin dengan jawaban Eunhyuk. Mungkin dia memang harus ke dokter kandungan. Berharap dia memang sedang dilanda stress, jadi haidnya tidak teratur.

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Kibum berbunyi, menghentikan candaan mereka. Kibum menatap layar ponselnya bingung. Tapi dia tetap mengangkatnya.

"Halo...ya... Kyuhyun?" Kibum menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun, membisikkan kalau itu telepon dari Changmin.

"Halo?"

"Kau sedang dimana?! Minho sedang mencarimu! Aku tau, mata kuliah sudah berakhir! Jadi jangan beralasan kau sedang dikelas!" omel Changmin.

"Aku sedang dikantin." ujar Kyuhyun lemah. "Kenapa kau menghubungi nomor Kibum?"

"Karena kau dengan cerobohnya, meninggalkan ponsel dirumah!" ketus Changmin. "15 menit lagi, aku harus sudah melihatmu dirumah tentu saja harus bersama Minho!"

"Ne, Changmin. Aku akan pulang. Okay?"

tut...tut...tut

"Kau disuruh pulang?" tanya Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. Padahal dia ingin lebih lama di kampus, bersama teman-temannya.

"Nah, itu Minho." seru Kibum.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Kibum.

Wajah Minho benar-benar kusut. Pasti dia baru saja dimarahi Changmin, ya sama seperti dirinya.

"bye, guys!"

"Changmin memarahimu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja! Dia akan membunuhku jika noona sampai disandera Kris." sungut Minho.

"Kris tidak mungkin menculikku. Aku selalu bersama teman-temanku."

"Kalau noona berkata seperti itu pada Changmin hyung, dia pasti akan mengomelimu lebih lama lagi."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Apa kau bisa mengantarku ke dokter kandungan?"

Mata Minho membulat. "Noona hamil?!"

"Aniyo. Hanya periksa rutin setiap bulan." Kyuhyun beralasan.

"Sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi. "Ne. Tenang saja. Aku yang akan menjelaskan pada Changmin begitu kita tiba dirumah."

Minho pun memutar arah, mengikuti perintah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mendapatkan alamat praktik dokter itu dari Eunhyuk, melalui sms.

"Disini?" tanya Minho.

"Ne. Kau disini saja. Tak perlu masuk."

"Kalau Changmin hyung menelfon?"

"Katakan kita sedang di toko kue."

Minho mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Katakan saja seperti itu!" ketus Kyuhyun.

Untung saja saat itu hanya ada dua orang yang mengantri. Jadi dia tidak terlalu menunggu lama. Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup keras.

Setelah diperiksa, dia harus menunggu lagi, membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Mrs. Shim."

"Yeah." Kyuhyun memaksakan senyum.

"Saya lihat dari data yang anda isi, status anda sudah menikah. Benar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Benar."

"Kalau begitu, anda tidak perlu heran, kenapa anda bisa terlambat datang bulan." dokter itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi?"

Dokter mengulurkan tangannya. "Selamat. Anda hamil dan akan menjadi ibu muda."

Kyuhyun terpekur.

.

.

Semenjak keluar dari tempat praktik dokter itu, Kyuhyun tak bersuara sedikit pun. Ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Begitu selama perjalanan pulang.

Hal itu membuat Minho bingung. Dia berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara, tapi tidak diacuhkan sama sekali. Akhirnya Minho menyerah, dan tak berusaha mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia benar-benar bingung akan perasaannya saat ini. Disisi lain, dia bahagia karena kehamilannya, tapi disisi lain juga takut. Takut Changmin tak suka. Bagaimanapun, sampai sekarang, ia masih belum tahu perasaan Changmin padanya. Kadang namja itu perhatian, kadang tak peduli sama sekali! Benar-benar membuat orang bingung!

"Kyuhyun noona?" panggil Minho sedikit keras sambil menepuk pundak yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Lalu menatap Minho. "Apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Oh, benarkah?" Kyuhyun menatap rumah bertingkat dihadapannya. "Wah, aku tak sadar sama sekali." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil, lalu berjalan masuk kerumah. Diruang tamu sudah ada Changmin yang sedang duduk dengan tangan bersidekap didepan dada. Di Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kekesalan.

"Dari mana kalian?" tanya Changmin langsung.

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah, lalu menatap Changmin tenang. "Toko kue."

"Aku tahu kalian berbohong! Minho, katakan padaku yang sebenarnya."

"Sebaiknya kau masuk." Kyuhyun mendorong Minho, agar meninggalkan mereka.

"Jangan pergi!" tegas Changmin saat Minho akan melangkah.

"Biarkan dia istirahat."

"Aku sedang bicara padanya!"

Minho menatap keduanya bergantian. Dia bingung ingin mengikuti permintaan siapa.

"Kau tetap disini! Dan sekarang, kalian berdua duduk dihadapanku!"

Tanpa membantah, mereka berduapun duduk. Kyuhyun berusaha mempertahankan wajah tenangnya, padahal hatinya ketar ketir juga melihat wajah angker Changmin. Sedangkan Minho, wajahnya sudah terlihat takut.

"Kau tahu Kyuhyun, aku hanya memberimu waktu 15 menit untuk sampai dirumah! Kenapa kau malah menghabiskan 1 jam?!"

"Aku bilang, aku ke toko kue." ujarnya datar.

"Aku tak memintamu ke toko kue! Aku menyuruhmu pulang kerumah secepatnya! Itu perintahku!"

"Iya, maaf." ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Kau bilang maaf? Bagaimana kalau kau disandera Kris, lalu diubah menjadi vampire? Atau mungkin kau dicelakai Jessica! Apa kata maaf itu akan membantumu?!" teriak Changmin emosi.

Kyuhyun dan Minho hanya diam. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Bagaimana kalau ketakutanku itu menjadi kenyataan? Bagaimana kalau kau memang disandera Kris atau Jessica?! Apa yang harus ku katakan pada keluargamu? Maaf? Kau pikir itu akan membuat mereka bahagia?! Kalau kau ingin bertindak, kau harus memikirkan orang lain! Aku tak ingin disalahkan seumur hidup oleh keluargamu karena aku tak bisa menjagamu!..."

"CERAIKAN AKU!" teriak Kyuhyun emosi.

Ia kesal karena kata-kata Changmin sangat membuatnya tersinggung. Sekarang jelas sudah, Changmin tak punya perasaan apapun padanya. Kata-kata namja itu sudah membuktikannya.

"Apa?" seru Changmin tak percaya.

"Ceraikan aku! Jadi, kalau seandainya aku di sandera Kris ataupun Jessica, kau tak akan disalahkan oleh keluargaku seumur hidupmu! Dengan begitu, kau bisa tenang bukan?! Tak ada lagi yang kau pikirkan! Tak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu hidupmu! Dan tak ada lagi..., Aakhh.." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa perutnya sakit.

Changmin berubah panik. "Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?!" Changmin langsung memegang lengan Kyuhyun, begitupun Minho.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau tak perlu repot-repot. Tenang saja, keluargaku tak akan menyalahkanmu." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." suara Changmin mulai melunak. "Mataku tertutup emosi! Maaf kata-kataku membuatmu tersinggung."

"Aaakkhh.." perutnya bertambah sakit.

Kyuhyun teringat kata-kata dokter tadi. Yeoja yang sedang hamil muda tidak boleh terlalu emosi, karena itu dapat mempengaruhi perkembangan janin.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba menurunkan emosinya. Ia tak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada janinnya.

"Aku ingin istirahat." gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Baik. Mari ku bantu." Changmin langsung membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, dan memapahnya menuju kamar.

Minho menatap pasangan suami-istri dihadapannya dengan dahi berkerut. Menurutnya pasangan itu benar-benar aneh. Baru saja bertengkar hebat, tiba-tiba saja mesra seperti itu.

"Aku minta maaf Kyuhyun." ujar Changmin sambil meremas tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah berbaring ditempat tidur.

"mm.." gumam Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya. Dia merasa cukup lelah.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf,Kyuhyun."

tak ada tanggapan.

"Aku sangat khawatir padamu. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, dan akan mengekspresikan kekhawatiranku itu dengan cara yang salah. Aku tak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanmu. Dan sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan menceraikanmu, hingga aku punya alasan yang kuat kenapa aku harus menceraikanmu."

tak ada jawaban.

Changmin mendesah. "Istirahatlah." ia pun keluar dari kamar.

Setetes air mata mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun, namun ia tetap menutup matanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia pun mencari keberadaan ponselnya untuk melihat jam. 16.03. Satu jam sudah dia tertidur.

Ia merasa ranjangnya bergoyang. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia sudah tahu kalau itu Changmin. Tapi dia tetap menoleh, seperti ada gaya tarik terhadap kepalanya untuk menoleh. Benar. Changmin tengah tertidur dengan wajah tenangnya. Sangat berbeda ketika ia pulang tadi.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Menyusuri lekuk wajah Changmin dengan jari lentiknya. Ia bahagia melihat Changmin berada disampingnya.

"Seandainya sikapmu sedikit lebih baik." batin Kyuhyun.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Changmin, Changmin tiba-tiba saja menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya kedadanya (Changmin). Kyuhyun terkejut karena tindakan Changmin.

Changmin membuka matanya, lalu memiringkan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun. Ia masih menggenggam tangan istrinya itu.

"Maaf membangunkanmu." lirih Kyuhyun, lalu menarik tangannya. Ia pun membelakangi Changmin.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku." ujar Changmin. Tegas dan jelas.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Kyuhyun nyaris berbisik.

Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak mau memaafkan orang yang mulai mengambil alih hatinya dan orang yang akan menjadi ayah dari bayi yang sedang dalam rahimnya saat ini?

"Seandainya sikapku sedikit lebih baik, apa kau mau memaafkanku? Apa kau tidak akan memintaku untuk menandatangani surat perceraian?"

Dalam diam Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan bergumam lemah. "Ne."

Changmin duduk ditempat tidur, dan langsung meregup tubuh yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya. Ia memeluk erat Kyuhyun.

"Aku minta maaf. Kau tahu benar, maksudku bersikap seperti tadi, karena aku sangat khawatir padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Changmin. "Arraseo."

Changmin mengurai pelukannya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun lembut. Pandangan mata mereka beradu, dan semakin lama mereka semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Changmin melakukannya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Ia tak ingin membuat Kyuhyun terkejut atau tak suka. Ciuman mereka semakin panas, tangan Changmin pun tak bisa diam. Tangannya sudah hinggap dimana-dimana. Kadang dipinggang, kadang dibetis Kyuhyun. Ciuman Changmin turun ke leher, membuat Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. Tangannya pun sudah masuk kedalam pakaian Kyuhyun.

Mendapat lampu hijau, Changmin langsung membaringkan Kyuhyun dan menindihnya.

"Hentikan..." ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

Dia memang menolak, namun hanya berkata, tak melakukan sesuatu agar Changmin menghentikan aktivitasnya yg sedang membuka pakaian bagian atasnya.

"Chang...min..."

Changmin kembali melumat bibir yeoja itu, tak membiarkannya bicara sedikitpun.

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah ketika Changmin menjamah daerah sensitif di tubuhnya. Dia sudah berusaha menahan, namun gagal.

"May i?" Changmin meminta persetujuan Kyuhyun ketika ingin melakukannya.

Mata Kyuhyun sudah sayu. Ia tak ingin jadi yeoja munafik yang tak ingin melakukannya. Lagi pula, mereka sudah menikah. Meskipun ia tidak tahu perasaan Changmin, itu urusan nanti. Yang penting ia jujur akan perasaannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah, membuat Changmin tersenyum lebar dan kembali mencium bibirnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merentangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku akibat ulah Changmin. Namun, disisi lain dia juga bahagia.

Kyuhyun melirik pintu balkon yang tembus pandang. Malam. Ia pun menoleh kearah jam. 21.50. Ia tidur hingga malam gara-gara Changmin melakukannya berkali-kali, dan sekarang, namja itu entah kemana. Sudah pasti ke hutan.

Ceklek

Pintu kamar terbuka. Masuklah Changmin dengan membawa nampan yang berisi makanan, serta segelas air putih juga segelas susu.

"Kau belum makan dari siang." ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun memperbaiki letak selimutnya. "Aku belum mandi, Changmin."

"Makan lebih penting dari mandi."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal.

Bagaimana dia bisa makan kalau dia saja hanya memakai selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya?

"Kau bisa menyuapiku, tidak?" pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Jangan-jangan ini permintaan baby?

Changmin tak menjawab, namun langsung mengambil sendok dan garpu untuk menyuapi Kyuhyun.

Setelah makanannya habis, Kyuhyun disuguhkan susu. Tentu saja dia menggeleng. Dia sudah kenyang, kenapa harus minum susu lagi?

"Aku ingin berendam. Gerah." ujar Kyuhyun, menyuruh Changmin keluar dari kamar secara tidak langsung.

"Kau baru selesai makan. 15 menit lagi, okay?"

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "Kenapa kau jadi aneh?" ia menyebut perhatian dan kebaikan Changmin aneh.

"Karena kau yang mintanya. Kau bilang, kalau aku sedikit lebih baik, maka kau tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Bingung.

"Karena aku tak ingin kau meninggalkan ku."

"Ne, tapi kenapa?"

"Aku harus mengantar ini kebawah. Kalau kau ingin mandi, silahkan saja. Tapi harus dengan air hangat dan tak lebih dari 20 menit." jawab Changmin asal.

Kyuhyun memberengut saat Changmin telah keluar kamar. Sikap mengaturnya masih belum hilang.

.

.

Changmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia sudah membangunkan yeoja itu sejak 10 menit yang lalu, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah kalimat 'tunggu sebentar' atau 'satu menit lagi'.

"Kyuhyun!" Changmin mulai emosi.

"Eeergh." Kyuhyun mengerang.

"Cepat bangun! Kenapa kau ini susah sekali dibangunkan?!" omel Changmin.

"Iya, iya." Kyuhyun duduk ditempat tidur, namun matanya masih terpejam.

"Hei!" Changmin menjetikkan jarinya didepan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku masih mengatuk, Changmin." Kyuhyun memelas. "Tubuhku juga masih pegal-pegal."

"Jangan beralasan! Mandilah. Kita masuk kuliah jam 8. Jadi, kita bisa sarapan bersama semuanya dibawah."

"mm..." Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Aku beri waktu 20 menit. Mulai lah bergerak!"

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "20 menit?! Kau bilang, kau ingin berubah!" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang berubah bukan? Biasanya aku hanya memberi waktu 15 menit. Sekarang menjadi 20 menit."

"Sama saja tidak!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Waktumu hanya 15 menit. Jadi, mulailah bergegas!"

"Mwo?!" protes Kyuhyun.

Changmin menunjuk jam tangannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah putus asa, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

15 menit kemudian, Kyuhyun telah siap berpakaian dan tas kuliahnya pun sudah tersampir dibahunya.

"Aku sudah siap!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang tengah berdiri dibalkon pun melangkah masuk ke kamar. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya barang-barang Kyuhyun.

"Ponsel?"

Kyuhyun mengacungkan ponselnya didepan wajah Changmin.

Changmin menepisnya. "Tak perlu sedekat itu! Aku tidak buta!"

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati.

"Hilangkan kebiasaan burukmu itu! Kau ingin dikutuk Tuhan, karena mengumpat suami?!" Changmin pun berjalan menuju pintu.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun merasa perutnya mual, serasa ingin muntah. Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya, berharap dengan begitu rasa mualnya berkurang.

"Jangan sekarang..., jangan sekarang..." Kyuhyun membatin.

"Apa yang jangan sekarang?" Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya.

Pada saat bersamaan, Kyuhyun segera membanting tasnya kelantai lalu berlari ke kamar mandi. Ia pun memuntahkan sesuatu yang ditolak perutnya di wastafel. Namun tak ada yang keluar.

"Hoeks..., hoeks...," Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha memuntahkan apa yang mengganjal diperutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin panik.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin melalui cermin. "Gwenchana."

"Kau pucat."

"Aku baik-baik..., hoeks..., hoeks...,"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja." Changmin mengurut daerah tengkuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencuci mulutnya. "Ini hanya karena aku belum sarapan. Kau tenang saja." ia menatap Changmin sungguh-sungguh.

"Matamu..., berbohong."

Kyuhyun mengabaikan perkataan Changmin lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi. Namun, baru saja tiba di pintu kamar mandi, tubuhnya langsung oleng, syukurnya Changmin langsung menahan.

"Ini yang kau bilang baik-baik saja?!" bentak Changmin.

"Oke, aku pusing. Dan aku tidak ingin kuliah."

"Hoho..., tidak ingin kuliah? Jangan-jangan tadi malam kau berharap kau sakit hari ini, jadi kau tidak akan kuliah, dan kau tidak akan mengikuti pre-test Mr. Song."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Ya sudah. Istirahatlah! Aku tetap harus kuliah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, lalu kembali menghempaskan diri ketempat tidur.

Changmin memungut tas Kyuhyun yang terletak dilantai. Ia meletakkan tas itu diatas meja belajar. Pandangannya terhenti pada sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat yang terselip diantar modul-modul kuliah.

Karena penasaran, Changmin mengambil amplop itu, lalu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Disudut amplop tertera sebuah cap.

Dr. Park Jungsoo

Spesialis...

"Kau belum pergi?" suara Kyuhyun mengagetkannya.

Changmin langsung memutar badan dan menyembunyikan amplop itu dibalik punggungnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Belum." ia kembali menyelipkan amplop itu di kantong celana belakangnya. "Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Perasaanku tidak enak."

Changmin mendengus, lalu melangkah keluar dari bersandar pada pintu yang sudah ditutupnya dari luar. Jujur saja, perasaannya juga berubah tidak enak. Dia ingin pergi kuliah, tapi ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tetap turun dan menuju ruang makan. Pasti sudah tidak ada orang. Dia salah, didapur masih ada Jaejoong juga Arrum.

"Umma, Arrum? Kalian kenapa masih disini?"

"Umma cuti, dan Arrum kuliah siang." jelas Jaejoong.

"Hei, kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Arrum. "Dan mana Kyuhyun?"

"Dia terlihat tidak baik." Changmin mendesah. "Sudah jam 8. Jadi aku sudah terlambat."

"Kenapa kau tidak diatas menemani Kyuhyun? Bodoh!" omel Jaejoong.

Changmin kembali naik keatas, sambil membaca isi surat yang terdapat dalam amplop tadi. Matanya bergerak mengikuti kalimat yang berhenti memutar kenop pintu saat matanya menangkap satu kata.

HAMIL.

Changmin mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Kyuhyun hamil? Hamil? Sedang Mengandung anaknya?! Benarkah?!

Changmin langsung menghambur kekamar. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang kesulitan bernafas sedangkan matanya terpejam. Mulutnya seperti dibekap.

"Kyuhyun?!" seru Changmin.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita. 

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun?!" seru Changmin.

Changmin langsung membuang kertas yang digenggamnya, dan segera naik ke ranjang, disisi Kyuhyun. Ia mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun kuat-kuat, agar yeoja itu membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?" seru Changmin.

Kyuhyun masih kesulitan bernafas dan matanya tetap terpejam.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun, jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu, kau tahu?! Cepat buka matamu!"

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih pada lehernya. Ia terlihat sedang berusaha melepaskan sesuatu yang mencengkram lehernya. Terdengar erangan kecil dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Lep...ppas.." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa membuka matanya.

Changmin semakin panik. "Kyuhyun, apa yang terjadi?!"

Changmin memegang leher Kyuhyun, namun tak ada tangan atau apapun disana. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun terlihat seperti sedang dicekik, dan lehernya juga ada bekas tangan manusia?

Kepala Kyuhyun terhempas ke kanan. Seketika itu, sudut bibir bagian kirinya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kyuhyun?!" teriak Changmin kaget.

"Jang...ngan.., gang..."

"UMMA! ARRUM!" Changmin berteriak kuat-kuat.

Tak lama kemudian, Jaejoong dan Arrum masuk kedalam kamar. Mereka segera menghampiri Changmin di tempat tidur. Mereka terkejut melihat leher Kyuhyun yang ada bekas tangan, juga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Belum lagi, keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" tanya Jaejoong tajam.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Umma. Umma pikir aku bodoh?!" protes Changmin.

Jaejoong memegang wajah Kyuhyun. Terasa dingin. "Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dia terlihat seperti dicekik, tapi saat kupegang lehernya, tak ada apapun. Lalu tiba-tiba dia terlihat sehabis ditampar. Lihat darahnya, bukan?"

"Aaaargh..." terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun, dia memegang dahinya.

Mereka langsung menatap Kyuhyun. Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang keningnya. Lagi-lagi darah, seperti dibenturkan pada sesuatu benda.

"Umma, Arrum, ini ada apa?!" tanya Changmin putus asa. "Hentikan! Jangan sakiti Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin.

"Mimpi!" seru Arrum menjentikkan jarinya. "Orang itu -siapa pun itu- , melakukannya melalui mimpi! Kau pernah membaca buku milik appa, bukan? Kita bisa terbunuh melalui mimpi?"

"Hentikan teorimu! Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"Cepat bangunkan dia!" seru Arrum.

"Tidak bisa! Aku sudah mencobanya."

"Jangan panik!" lerai Jaejoong. "Kita harus berpikir tenang. Okay?"

Arrum terlihat berpikir, lalu mengambil gelas yang terisi setengah, dan menyiramkannya kewajah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap tak terbangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Changmin.

"Sepertinya ideku tak berhasil." Arrum menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku tak mungkin membiarkannya terus seperti ini?!"

"Panggil Appa. Seseorang harus masuk ke mimpinya. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara." Heechul tiba-tiba masuk, sambil membawa sebuah buku. "Ini." ia menyerahkan bukunya pada Changmin.

"Bukannya oppa tadi tidur?" tanya Arrum bingung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tidur, kalau kalian saling berteriak?!" sungut Heechul.

"Umma, kenapa nomor appa tidak aktif?!"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin. "Appamu ke Roma, Changmin, mungkin dia sudah didalam pesawat. Dia akan pulang seminggu lagi."

"Apa?! AAAAARRGH!" teriak Changmin. "Tuhan! Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Aku hanya bisa diam melihat Kyuhyun menderita?! Suami macam apa aku?! Kenapa aku mewarisi kemampuan Appa yang itu?! Sekarang aku benar-benar tak berguna!"

"Kemampuan..." Jaejoong bergumam. "Minho! Bukankah Minho bisa masuk kemimpi seseorang?" sambungnya.

"Ne! Umma benar Changmin. Kau harus..."

"Jaga dia! Aku akan membawa Minho pulang!" potong Changmin.

Changmin segera melesat keluar dari rumah. Masuk kemobil, dan melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa kali dia diumpat pengendara lain, tapi dia tidak peduli. Nyawa Kyuhyun lebih penting dari apapun.

15 menit kemudian, Changmin sudah berada didepan kelas Minho. Ia mengetuk pintu yang tertutup itu dengan gusar. Setelah terdengar sahutan, Changmin langsung masuk kedalam kelas itu. Membuat seisi kelas bingung.

"Maaf mengganggu."

"Ne. Anda siapa?"

"Saya Changmin. Shim Changmin. Kakak dari Shim Minho."

sang dosen menatap Minho. "Ada apa?"

"Kami ada urusan keluarga. Sangat penting. Jadi, saya harus membawa adik saya pulang. Sekarang."

"Tapi kami sedang mengadakan test."

"Dia bisa test susulan, ini sangat penting."

"Ada apa kau menjemputku?" tanya Minho setelah mereka didalam mobil.

"Seseorang memasuki mimpi Kyuhyun, dan kau harus masuk kemimpinya itu untuk menyelamatkannya. Tinggal itu yang bisa dilakukan."

"Vampire murni." desis Minho. "Orang yang melakukannya pasti vampire murni! Hanya vampire murni yang bisa menyembunyikan pintu mimpi!"

"Pintu mimpi?"

"dalam mimpi, ada sebuah pintu yang merupakan jalan keluar kita dari mimpi itu sendiri. Dan sekarang, vampire murni itu menyembunyikan pintunya sehingga Kyuhyun tak bisa keluar. Dan dia bisa melakukan apapun, sesuka hatinya."

"oke, hentikan kuliahmu! Sekarang, bantu Kyuhyun menemukan pintu mimpinya!"

Minho pun berbaring disamping Kyuhyun. Ia mencari posisi yang nyaman sementara Changmin sudah tidak sabar.

"CEPAT LAKUKAN!"

.

.

Kyuhyun terus berlari meski ia merasa sudah lelah. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana keluar dari tempat itu.

Saat ini ia merasa sedang berada didalam hutan. Pohonnya sangat tinggi dan rimbun, membuat cahaya matahari hanya terlihat sedikit. Dia sudah berlari keseluruh tempat, tapi ternyata ia berlari ditempat yang sama.

Kyuhyun tersandung akar pohon, membuat dia terjembab ketanah. Sikut dan lututnya luka dan terasa perih. Ringisan pelan keluar dari bibirnya.

"ssshh" ringis Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa rambutnya ditarik paksa, sehingga mau tak mau dia harus berdiri.

"Lepaskan!" Kyuhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya agar bisa kabur.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Jessica mencekik leher Kyuhyun dari belakang, membuat Kyuhyun kesusahan bernafas.

"Lep...ppaskan jalang!" umpat Kyuhyun kesal.

Amarah Jessica kembali muncul mendengar umpatan Kyuhyun. Ia langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun kuat-kuat, sehingga lagi-lagi kepala yeoja itu terbentur pohon.

"Eeerrgh.." Kyuhyun merasa dunianya berputar. Ia terduduk ditanah.

"Kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari tempat ini! Sampai kapanpun!" ujar Jessica. "Tidak akan ada yang menyelamatkanmu, bahkan sampai kau sekarat, aku pastikan tidak akan ada yang datang."

"Changmin pasti datang." ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

"Tidak mungkin!" Jessica mengibaskan tangan. "Dia takkan pernah menolongmu! Tidak akan pernah!"

"Dia pasti datang." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Terserah." ujar Jessica malas. "Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu. Dengan salah satu kekuatan yang ku punya. Dengan Air Power, misalnya? Atau kau mau coba yang lain? Wind Power, atau Fire Power." Ujar Jessica panjang lebar. "Tapi itu tidak menyenangkan! Tidak membuat ku terhibur. Kau tahu apa yang membuatku terhibur?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Kepalanya benar-benar pusing.

"Melihat kau tersiksa. Itulah hiburanku. Setelah kau ku siksa, aku baru akan membunuhmu!"

Kyuhyun tidak mengacuhkan perkataan Jessica.

"Satu lagi, jangan berharap, janin yang sedang berada dalam kandunganmu itu bisa melihat dunia ini! Karena aku akan memusnahkannya."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Jangan mengancamku!"

"Kau pikir aku mengancam? Baik."

Jessica langsung menarik lengan atas Kyuhyun kuat-kuat, sehingga yeoja itu langsung berdiri. Jessica menyentuh pelan perut Kyuhyun. Lama-lama kelamaan semakin ditekan, sehingga terdengar teriakan dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Aaaaarrgh!"

Jessica menghentikan aksinya dan kembali mendorong Kyuhyun agar duduk ditanah yang lembab.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bernegosiasi?" tawar Jessica.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun memegangi perutnya yang terasa panas.

"Kalau kau ingin keluar dari tempat ini, maka kau harus terima syarat dariku."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Namun matanya tak lepas dari Jessica.

"Gampang, kau harus meninggalkan Changmin, dan tidak boleh mengatakan padanya kalau kau hamil. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak mungkin!" desis Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin saja kalau kau mau mencoba."

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Kyuhyun menjerit dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Jadi kau tak ingin keluar dari sini?"

"Aku pasti bisa keluar."

Jessica tertawa sinis. "Jika kau menolak tawaranku yang tadi, berarti kau memilih mati disini bersama anakmu?!"

"Aku tidak memilih satupun! Dan tidak akan pernah memilih!"

"Hidup ini penuh pilihan! Jadi, tentukan pilihanmu sekarang, sebelum aku yang akan menjatuhi pilihan untukmu!"

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan memilih!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Pilihan yang diberikan Jessica tidak memberikan keuntungan sama sekali baginya. Jika ia pilih yang pertama, maka ia harus meninggalkan Changmin, dan melihat Changmin bersama Jessica. Jika ia pilih yang kedua, dia juga harus meninggalkan Changmin dengan kata lain, mati.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mati ternyata." desis Jessica.

"Bukan! Tapi ingin membunuhmu!"

PLAAAKK

Sebuah tamparan kembali bersarang dipipinya yang tadi. Lagi-lagi berdarah.

Jessica kembali menarik rambut Kyuhyun agar yeoja itu berdiri. Ia langsung mengarahkan wajahnya pada leher yeoja itu. Namun...

Buuugkh

Minho memukul pundak Jessica dengan kayu yang ia pungut sebelum bertemu yeoja itu.

"Aaaargh!" Jessica memegang pundaknya.

Kyuhyun yang hampir pingsan tidak jadi karena seseorang memaksanya berlari. Jadi, dia terpaksa berlari mengikuti orang itu, meskipun sudah lemah.

"Bertahanlah, Kyu noona. Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi." gumam Minho.

"Kalian pikir, kalian bisa pergi?" Jessica menahan tangan Kyuhyun, saat yeoja itu akan keluar dari pintu mimpi.

Minho terkesiap.

Jessica mengayunkan kayu ke kepala Kyuhyun, namun Minho lebih cepat melindunginya, akhirnya, pundak Minho yang terkena, ia merasa akan pingsan. Namun ia masih punya sedikit kekuatan, ia segera mendorong Jessica dan keluar dari mimpi itu.

Sementara itu...

Changmin terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Wajah yeoja itu sudah memar, keningnya juga, termasuk leher. Belum lagi tangan dan kakinya. Banyak gores-goresan kecil.

"Kyuhyun, cepat bangun, please..."

"Aaaaarrgh!" terdengar jeritan Minho.

Tak lama setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung terduduk ditempat tidur. Begitupun Minho.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Changmin?" ucapnya lemah, dan kemudian pingsan.

.

.

"Changmin?" ucap Kyuhyun lemah. Tak lama kemudian, dia Pingsan.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Changmin. "Kyuhyun! Bangunlah! Jangan buat aku cemas!" Changmin mengguncang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Belum hilang kepanikan Changmin, Minho tiba-tiba terbangun dan langsung memuntahkan darah. Ia tersenyum lemah pada Changmin, dan dia pun pingsan.

"Minho!" seru mereka bersamaan.

"Astaga! Bagaimana ini! Aku tidak bisa membantu Kyuhyun, dan sekarang aku malah membuat Minho terluka!" Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Minho! Kyuhyun! Bangunlah kalian!" teriak Changmin.

"Tenanglah Changmin. Mereka hanya pingsan." Jaejoong menenangkan.

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti sadar." sahut Arrum.

"Umma akan mengambil obat." Jaejoong keluar dari kamar.

Changmin terus mondar mandir disisi tempat tidur, sementara Jaejoong sedang membersihkan luka Kyuhyun. Arrum duduk diantara Minho dan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Heechul memilih duduk dimeja belajar Changmin, ia sengaja duduk disana, agar tidak tertular kepanikan Changmin. Sebenarnya dia juga khawatir pada Minho dan Kyuhyun, dia tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan dengan ikut panik seperti Changmin.

"Umma, ini sudah lebih dari 30 menit! Kenapa mereka belum sadar?!" tanya Changmin gusar.

"Oke. Kita tunggu 30 menit lagi."

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?"

"Sudahlah Changmin. Mereka akan baik-baik saja." ujar Arrum.

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar erangan dari mulut Minho. Dengan cepat, Heechul dan Changmin langsung mendekati Minho.

"Changmin hyung, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Minho lemah.

"Heh bodoh! Kenapa kau malah memikirkan orang lain? Sementara kau sendiri tidak sehat!" bentak Changmin.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja." Minho membela diri, lalu berusaha duduk.

"Baik-baik saja kau bilang? Kau tadi muntah darah, lalu pingsan! Itu defenisimu tentang baik-baik saja?" tanya Heechul jengkel.

"Oh itu karena... Lupakan!" Minho mengibaskan tangan. "Changmin hyung, lebih baik kau sembuhkan punggungku." ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah." Changmin mengalah.

"Aku akan masak untuk makan siang. Arrum kau jaga mereka."

"Jaga mereka?" Arrum mengernyit bingung.

Jaejoong tak menjawab karena dia sudah keluar dari kamar.

Luka-luka Kyuhyun sudah diobati. Sobekan kecil dikeningnya sudah diperban, dan goresan-goresan kecil disekitar tangan dan kakinya juga sudah diberi antiseptik.

Setelah diobati, Minho pindah ke kamarnya. Ia akan melanjutkan istirahatnya disana. Arrum ikut membantu Jaejoong, sedangkan Heechul juga kembali ke kamarnya.

Changmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun yang masih belum membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun?!" seru seseorang.

Changmin menoleh kesumber suara. Donghae.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Donghae. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Kenapa hyung bisa disini?" Changmin bertanya balik.

"Jangan kembali bertanya!" bentak Donghae.

"Dan hyung tak perlu membentakku!" Changmin ikut-ikutan kesal.

"Hei, tenanglah. Jangan bertengkar!" Heechul masuk kedalam kamar Changmin, dan berdiri diantara Changmin dan Donghae.

"Jangan ikut campur!" sahut mereka kompak.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan ikut campur, kalau kalian tidak saling berteriak."

"Jadi kenapa dengan adikku?" tanya Donghae.

"Dia..., dia...," Changmin bingung sendiri menjelaskannya.

"Dia hampir dicelakai oleh Jessica." sahut Heechul.

"Keadaannya seperti ini kau bilang hampir dicelakai?" protes Donghae. "Lalu siapa Jessica?"

"Vampire." ujar Changmin.

"Sepertimu?" Mata Donghae menyipit.

"Seperti ayahku." Heechul yang menjawab.

"Mwo?! Lalu kau kemana saat adikku sedang dianiaya oleh vampire itu?!" Donghae kembali berteriak.

"Aku bilang jangan membentakku!" Changmin balas berteriak. "Jessica menganiaya Kyuhyun dalam mimpi! Jadi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membantunya?!"

"Dengar, kalau hal seperti ini terjadi lagi pada Kyuhyun, kau..."

"Changmin? Donghae oppa?" ucap Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah sadar.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Donghae cemas.

Kyuhyun yang semula menatap Changmin, mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Donghae. "Sedikit lebih baik. Changmin..."

"Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" Donghae memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae jengkel. Saat ini, dia sangat ingin memeluk Changmin. "Aku..."

"Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu. Tadi." ucap Changmin. Ketus.

Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Namun matanya tetap menatap Changmin.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya dari Kyuhyun." ujar Donghae.

"Aku ingin minum. Changmin, bisakah..."

"Akan ku ambilkan." potong Donghae.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. "Gomawo."

Kyuhyun berusaha duduk, namun kepalanya sangat pusing. Untung Changmin membantunya. Ia bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur.

"Gomawo." ucap Kyuhyun lemah.

"sama-sa..." ucapan Changmin terputus karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya.

Kyuhyun merasa, ketika Jessica akan menggigitnya adalah saat-saat yang paling ditakutinya selama hidup. Yang ia harapkan saat itu hanyalah bisa bertemu Changmin. Melihat wajah pria itu sebelum dia benar-benar mati.

"Kyuhyun, aku susah bernafas." ujar Changmin datar.

"Mianhe. Boleh aku melakukan sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanya Changmin malas.

cup!

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Changmin lembut, dan tersenyum dalam ciumannya

"Ehem..."

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan ciumannya, dan menoleh kesumber suara.

"Hae oppa?" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Minumlah." Donghae menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air mineral pada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo." Kyuhyun pun meminumnya beberapa teguk.

"Ini kertas apa?" Heechul mengangkat selembar kertas keudara.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat menyadari kalau itu adalah surat dari klinik tempat dia memeriksakan keadaannya. Disurat itu menyatakan bahwa dia positif hamil. 5 minggu.

"Surat ini menyatakan bahwa, anda Mrs. Shim sedang hamil 5 minggu." Heechul membacakan isi surat itu dengan santai.

Kyuhyun membeku ditempat. Dia tak berani menatap Changmin, maupun Donghae.

"ooo..., jadi Mrs. Shim hamil 5 minggu?" Heechul mengomentari surat itu dengan santai. "Lalu siapa Mrs. Shim? Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu siapa..., astaga! Mrs. Shim?! Itu artinya kau bukan? Oh my! Kau hamil Kyuhyun! Aku akan punya keponakan!" Heechul melompat-lompat senang. "Aku harus memberitahu Umma!"

Suasana kamar langsung hening saat Heechul keluar dari sana. Yang ada hanya rasa canggung yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Jadi, kau hamil?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Kata dokter, iya."

Donghae tersenyum. "Selamat kalau begitu. Jaga dia baik-baik. Dia keponakan pertamaku, ingat itu."

Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya sembari tersenyum. "Ne!"

Donghae beralih pada Changmin. "Kau dengar? Dia hamil. Kau harus melindungi dua nyawa sekarang. Kalau terjadi hal buruk pada Kyuhyun atau bayinya, atau mereka berdua, kau akan berusan denganku!" tegas Donghae.

"hm..." Changmin menjawab malas-malasan. Tanpa diberitahu seperti itu pun dia akan melakukannya.

"Baik sayang, aku pulang dulu. Jaga dia baik-baik." Donghae mengelus perut Kyuhyun yang masih datar.

"Oppa tidak makan siang disini?"

"Aku akan makan siang dengan Eunhyuk. Bye."

Hening. Lagi-lagi kamar itu terasa sangat sunyi. Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling diam. Samar-samar terdengar suara yang berasal dari bawah.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau tahu, kalau kau hamil?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu." Kyuhyun tak menatap Changmin.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Menurutku, belum ada waktu yang tepat."

"Jadi, menurutmu, kapan waktu yang tepat? Setelah perutmu itu mulai membesar?"

Kyuhyun tak menyahut.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku tentang kehamilanmu?"

"Karena.., karena aku takut."

Changmin mengernyit bingung. "Takut?"

"Aku takut kau tidak menyukai kehamilanku ini. Bagaimana pun, pernikahan kita kan bukan karena cinta. Jadi, mana mungkin kau senang bukan? Pasti kau merasa, bayi ini adalah beban."

Oke, pada awalnya pernikahan itu memang tanpa cinta. Tapi cinta itu bisa tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan soal kehamilan, tentu saja Changmin menyukai hal itu. Siapa yang tidak senang jika istrinya hamil?

"Begitu menurutmu?"

"Ne." ujar Kyuhyun sedikit ragu.

"Aku senang kau hamil."

Walaupun Changmin mengatakannya dengan nada datar, tapi itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun senang. "Jeongmal?"

"Saatnya makan siang. Ayo." Changmin keluar dari kamar.

"Dasar suami aneh! Kalau senang, kenapa ekspresinya datar begitu?!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

.

.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu masih terjaga dalam tidurnya. Padahal sudah jam 6.10. Pagi ini jam 7.30, ada test tertulis dengan salah satu dosen penting dalam fakultas mereka.

"Kyuhyun! Cepat bangun!" seru Changmin sambil mencari pakaian yang akan dikenakannya.

"Satu menit lagi." Kyuhyun menggumam.

"Satu detik pun tidak akan ku kabulkan!" cetus Changmin. "Cepat bangun!" Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun, agar yeoja itu duduk.

"Pelan-pelan sedikit. Kalau anakku kesakitan, bagaimana?" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan! Makanya, cepat mandi!"

"Huaaa Changmin, aku masih mengantuk." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau mandi, kantukmu itu akan hilang!" Changmin mulai merapikan selimut. "Cepat turun! Aku ingin merapikan tempat tidur ini."

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kasur, lalu berjalan kearah meja belajar. Ia menyambung tidurnya disana.

Dia benar-benar mengantuk. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena bayinya ingin tidur dengan Changmin, sedangkan Changmin pergi kehutan. Lagi pula, sejak kapan Changmin tidur dimalam hari? Dia baru bisa tidur ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari.

"Heh! Aku menyuruhmu, mandi! Bukan kembali tidur disana." ujar Changmin kesal.

"Lima menit saja, okay?" tawar Kyuhyun tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari meja.

Changmin tak menjawab. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar mandi, mengisi bathub demgan air hangat, lalu kembali keluar.

"Chagi, air hangatnya sudah kusiapkan. Sekarang, kau mandi ya." ujar Changmin dengan lembutnya. Setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin langsung meleletkan lidahnya. Jijik dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar perkataan Changmin. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Memangnya apa yang ku katakan?" tanya Changmin pura-pura tidak mengerti.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin jengkel. "Aku dengar apa yang kau katakan tadi."

"Kalau sudah dengar, kenapa aku harus mengulangnya?" ketus Changmin. "Sudahlah. Sana mandi! Sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh!" sambungnya.

Dengan wajah cemberutnya, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah keluar. Dia hanya membasuh wajahnya.

"Hei, kau akan kemana?"

"Mengambil baju." ketus Kyuhyun.

"Memangnya kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Aku hanya membasuh wajah."

"Mwo?!" Changmin nyaris berteriak. "Kau gila?! Aku menyuruhmu mandi!"

"Tapi aku sedang tak ingin mandi, Changmin." sungut Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa, dia memang tak ingin mandi.

"Aku tidak ingin anakku jorok! Jadi, mandilah. SEKARANG!"

"Huh! Kau selalu saja menyuruhku ini itu!" gerutu Kyuhyun sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Dasar yeoja hamil!"

Selesai mandi, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja rias. Dia merias wajahnya. Dia memakai bedak, lipstik berwarna pink cerah, blush on seolah-olah dia bukan pergi ke kampus. Meskipun begitu, make up nya tak terlihat terlalu berlebihan, malah dia semakin cantik. Padahal, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah memakai make up ke kampus.

"Yeoppo!" Kyuhyun berdecak puas melihat bayangan dirinya dicermin.

Dia pun turun ke ruang makan. Disana sudah berkumpul seluruh keluarga, termasuk Changmin.

"Eonni, kau cantik sekali." ujar Sulli.

Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. "Gomawo." ia pun duduk disamping Changmin.

"Ini sarapan untuk menantuku yang sedang hamil." Jaejoong menyerahkan sandwich isi tuna pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, Umma."

"Kau akan kemana, Kyuhyun? Tumben berdandan." bisik Arrum yang kebetulan duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja ke kampus." Kyuhyun memakan sandwich dihadapannya, tapi terasa hambar. Ia malah tergiur dengan sandwich yang sedang dimakan Changmin.

"Kenapa?" Changmin merasa diperhatikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Sandwich mu itu enak?"

Alis Changmin bertaut. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Boleh aku coba?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Ini sama saja dengan punyamu."

"Kelihatannya tidak. Boleh ya?"

Changmin menyerahkan piringnya pada Kyuhyun. "Cobalah."

Kyuhyun mencobanya. Tetap hambar. "Sama saja." ujarnya lesu.

"Tentu saja sama. Menu pagi ini kan sandwich isi tuna." ketus Changmin lalu kembali memakan sandwichnya.

Saat Changmin akan memasukan potongan sandwich kemulutnya. Kyuhyun langsung menahannya. "Aku ingin yang ini." Kyuhyun memakan potongan sandwich yang ada di garpu Changmin. "Wah, enak :)"

Orang-orang dimeja makan menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Mereka tahu Kyuhyun sedang mengidam. Tapi mereka diam saja.

"Punyamu enak Changmin. Suapkan aku lagi!" seru Kyuhyun.

"What?!"

"Ayolah. Aku ingin makan kalau kau yang menyuapkan."

"Tidak mau."

"Changmin, ayolah." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, aku juga ingin makan."

"Tapi aku tak bisa makan kalau tidak kau suapkan." keluh Kyuhyun.

"Suapkan saja Changmin. Apa susahnya?" ujar Jaejoong, sambil menahan senyum.

Dengan malas, Changmin menyuapi Kyuhyun. Tentu saja Kyuhyun senang dengan perlakuan Changmin. Tapi, tiba-tiba dia ingin menyuapi Changmin. Jadi dia melakukannya.

"Apa?!" tanya Changmin saat Kyuhyun mengarahkan potongan sandwich padanya.

"Buka mulutmu! Kau juga harus makan."

"Ommo. Mesranya." goda Heechul.

"Shut up!" ketus Changmin.

"Ayo makan lagi!" Kyuhyun kembali menyuapkan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun, kau memang pandai membuatku malu!"

.

.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang berada disudut ruangan. Yeoja terlihat sangat frustasi pada lembaran test dihadapannya.

Changmin menatap jam tangannya. Sisa waktu test tinggal 10 menit lagi. Perlahan, ia pun bangkit, menyerahkan lembaran testnya pada dosen, lalu keluar dari kelas. Saatnya membantu Kyuhyun. Jadi, dia bergegas menuju koridor yang sepi, untuk membuat dirinya tak terlihat.

"Kau butuh bantuan?"

Kyuhyun terperanjat mendengar suara lemah itu tepat ditelinganya.

Ia menatap kekiri dan kekanan. Namun tak ada orang yang berada didekatnya. Kibum masih duduk dibangkunya, jadi tidak mungkin yang berbisik itu Kibum. Lagi pula, suara itu terdengar seperti suara...

"Changmin?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Ini aku." ujar suara itu. "Waktumu tinggal lima menit lagi, jadi dengarkan aku baik-baik. Nomor satu itu E, bukan A. Nomor dua D, ..."

Pada saat dosen itu mengatakan waktunya telah habis, jawaban Kyuhyun telah terisi semua. Dengan senyuman, ia menyerahkan lembaran testnya pada dosen.

"Kau mengisi semuanya?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Tentu saja." Kibum mengulang perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti diajari oleh suamimu yang pintar itu, tadi malam, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak diajari." Kibum mengibaskan tangan. "Nah, itu Changmin. Aku pergi dulu. Bye." Kibum meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang tengah berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman. Saat ia akan menyapa Changmin, Changmin sudah bertanya duluan.

"Bagaimana testmu?"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Heh?"

"Kau mengisi seluruhnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau minta bantuan Kibum?" sela Changmin. "Maaf aku tidak bisa membantu. Tadi saat akan kekelas, Minho memanggilku karena dia butuh bantuan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya jadi..."

"Jadi, kau tidak membantuku?" potong Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Changmin bertanya balik.

"Shim Changmin, right?" seseorang datang diantara mereka.

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Lee menunggumu diruangannya."

"Terima kasih." ujar Changmin.

Orang itu mengangguk lalu pergi.

"Kau tunggu aku dimobil." Changmin menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menuju parkiran. Hari itu kegiatannya dikuliah memang hanya test, jadi dia bisa pulang kerumah, lalu tidur.

Kyuhyun pun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran jok. Ia memejamkan matanya, lelah karena berjalan dari ruang kelas keparkiran. Itu karena dia sedang hamil, jadi dia gampang lelah.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, dan terkejut melihat Changmin sudah ada dibelakang kemudi.

"Kapan kau masuk?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Baru saja." ujar Changmin. "Jadi, kita akan kemana?"

"Tentu saja pulang." Kyuhyun menatap Changmin aneh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?"

"Terserah kau saja." ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan arena kampus. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Changmin, kau bilang tadi kau membantu Minho, lalu kalau bukan kau, siapa yang membantuku?"

"Aku tidak membantu Minho. Tentu saja aku yang membantumu." ujar Changmin.

"Kau tidak membantu Minho?" Kyuhyun memastikan.

Changmin mengangguk. "Ne."

"Lalu, siapa yang bersamaku saat dikoridor tadi?"

"Dikoridor? Aku tidak pernah bersamamu dikoridor."

"Jangan bercanda." sahut Kyuhyun. "Lalu, kalau bukan kau, siapa yang memberikan padaku kunci mobil ini?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri bingung, kenapa kau bisa masuk kemobil dan kunci mobil bisa ada ditanganmu."

"Ini aneh." gumam Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun tiba di sebuah café. Changmin memilih meja di sudut ruangan, dekat dengan jendela.

"Kau pesan apa?" tanya Changmin.

"Ini masih terlalu cepat untuk makan siang, Changmin."

Jujur, Kyuhyun sangat bingung dengan rentetan peristiwa selama satu jam belakangan. Benar-benar membuatnya bingung hingga pusing.

"Oke. Jadi, kita hanya minum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "yeah."

Seharian itu dia menghabiskan waktu diluar rumah bersama Changmin. Benar-benar kejadian langka. Changmin tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, kecuali dihari ulangtahunnya dulu.

Tapi bukan berarti dia senang. Dia malah bingung dengan tingkah Changmin. Apalagi Changmin memintanya menonaktifkan ponselnya. Ini benar-benar bukan diri Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia merasa hembusan nafas Changmin menerpa wajahnya. Entah kenapa, dia tidak ingin dicium Changmin.

"hattchi." Kyuhyun pura-pura bersin.

Changmin menjauhkan wajahnya. "Sebaiknya kita pulang."

Saat itu mereka sudah didalam mobil, dan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Mianhe." Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Gwenchana."

20 menit kemudian, mobil pun berhenti didepan rumah.

"Kau masuklah dulu." ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. Lalu keluar dari mobil.

Saat tangannya akan terulur untuk menekan bel, pintu rumah terbuka. Mata Kyuhyun melebar karena terkejut.

"Kau dari mana saja?!" bentak Changmin, tatapan matanya tajam.

"CHANGMINN?!" seru Kyuhyun kaget. "Kau?" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Tak percaya kalau Changmin ada dihadapannya.

"Kau dari mana saja?!" bentak Changmin lagi. "Jawab!" Changmin memukul pintu karena kesal.

"Changmin!"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun pun menoleh kesumber suara. Mereka terkejut melihat Kris tengah bersandar pada pintu mobil yang sudah tertutup. Tangan kanannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, sedangkan tangan kirinya memainkan kunci mobil milik Changmin.

"Kau..." Changmin berdesis.

"Kyuhyun, aku pergi! Terima kasih untuk hari ini." ujar Kris sambil melemparkan kunci mobil pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangkapnya.

"Bye!" Kris melambaikan tangan, dan dalam satu detik, dia hilang dari pandangan.

"Jadi, seharian ini aku bersamanya?" gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung lemah seketika. Changmin menahan tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak ambruk ke lantai.

"Ayo masuk!" Changmin menggiring Kyuhyun masuk kerumah.

Changmin pun mendudukkan Kyuhyun pada sofa ruang tengah. Disana juga ada Jaejoong, Heechul, Minho, Arrum serta si kembar. Mereka sengaja tidak pergi ke hutan karena khawatir pada Kyuhyun yang menghilang.

"Minumlah." Jaejoong menyuguhkan air hangat pada Kyuhyun. Wajah menantunya itu cukup pucat.

Kyuhyun masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi padanya. Dia memang sudah tidak bersama Kris lagi, tapi rasa takut itu masih ada. Dia takut kalau tadi Kris menggigitnya, dan mengubahnya menjadi vampire. Ia sangat tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

"Jadi, kemana saja kau seharian ini?" Changmin mencoba menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap tenang.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Tatapan matanya masih kosong.

Changmin tak menemukan apapun dalam pikiran Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun! Jawab aku!" emosi yang ditahan Changmin pun gagal.

"Changmin! Tenanglah." Arrum mengusap punggung Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersentak, lalu menatap Changmin. "Maafkan aku." ujarnya lemah.

"Kemana kau pergi dengannya?!" tanya Changmin, nada suaranya masih belum normal.

"Hanya jalan-jalan." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Dia..., dia tidak menyentuhmu?"

"Dia hanya memegang tanganku." jawab Kyuhyun. "Tidak lebih." sambungnya untuk meyakinkan Changmin.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega. "Kau membuatku cemas, kau tahu? Aku menyuruhmu menunggu dimobil, tapi saat aku tiba diparkiran, mobilku sudah tidak ada lagi! Aku menghubungi ponselmu, tapi tidak aktif!"

"Itu karena kau yang menyuruhku." ketus Kyuhyun. "Maksudku Kris." ralat Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin tengah menatapnya bingung.

"Jadi, Kris mengubah dirinya seperti Changmin?" Heechul angkat suara.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne. Oppa tahu? Aku benar-benar bingung. Baru saja aku bertemu dengannya dikoridor, lalu tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada didalam mobil, tanpa aku tahu kapan dia masuk." ujar Kyuhyun pada Heechul.

"Tunggu." Changmin mengangkat telunjukknya. "Apa tadi kau mengisi seluruh jawaban test?"

Semua orang diruangan itu menatap Changmin bingung. Kenapa namja itu bertanya soal test?

"Iya." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau mengisinya?"

"Tentu saja karena kau membantuku seperti biasa." ujar Kyuhyun. Namun, ia merasa ada yang salah disini.

"Seperti biasa?" tanya Minho tak mengerti.

"Ya, membuat dirinya tak terlihat, lalu mendiktekan jawaban yang benar padaku." jelas Kyuhyun.

"Shit!" umpat Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Arrum.

"Dia sudah mengikuti Kyuhyun dari pagi." jawab Changmin. "Hari ini aku tidak membantumu mengerjakan test itu, karena saat aku kekelas aku bertemu Minho lalu membantu tugasnya."

"Jadi, saat dikelas itu..."

"Dia Kris!" potong Changmin.

"Lalu, saat dikoridor itu kau?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja aku! Memangnya kau tidak bisa membedakan antara aku dan Kris?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Dia kan mengubah dirinya sepertimu. Jadi bagaimana bisa aku membedakan kalian?" Kyuhyun membela diri.

"Memangnya tidak ada perbedaanku dengan dia? Sedikitpun?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya ada."

"Apa?"

"Dia baik dan kau tidak. Dia lembut sedangkan kau kasar." ujar Kyuhyun jujur.

"hmmpph" seisi ruangan itu kontan membekap mulut, menahan tawa.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau..."

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau tidur sana!" ketus Changmin.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya dia tidur dikamar umma?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Benar juga." Arrum mengangguk setuju.

"Terserah." Changmin mengibaskan tangan. "Yang penting, saat aku pulang besok pagi, kau harus ada dirumah ini!" ujar Changmin tegas.

"Memangnya aku akan keluar tengah malam, begitu? Kau pikir aku gila?!" sungut Kyuhyun sebelum menutup pintu kamar.

"Lalu kau akan kemana?" tanya Heechul, saat Changmin berjalan kearah dapur.

"Menyelesaikan sesuatu."

"Changmin! Jangan coba-coba untuk mencari Kris!" cegah Jaejoong. "Appamu sedang tidak disini!" sambungnya.

"Aku tahu Umma." teriak Changmin dari dapur.

"Maafkan aku umma. Tapi aku harus memberi pelajaran pada namja itu karena dia berani membawa Kyuhyun kabur." batin Changmin.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi tidak pernah tenang. Baru satu detik tidur telentang, detik berikutnya dia merubah tidurnya menjadi miring, detik berikutnya lagi sudah menelungkup. Seolah-olah tempat tidur itu tidak nyaman.

Jaejoong melepas kacamatanya, lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Dia memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya. "Ne?"

Benar dugaannya. Sedari tadi Kyuhyun belum tidur. Padahal dia masuk ke kamar sejak jam 9 malam, sekarang sudah jam 11.

"Kau..., tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku lebih nyaman tidur diatas."

Padahal, alasan sebenarnya adalah Changmin. Dia ingin tidur dengan Changmin. Kalau dia katakan pada Jaejoong, sama saja itu bunuh diri. Jaejoong pasti akan menggodanya habis-habisan.

"Perlu umma temani?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "tidak perlu."

"Ayo umma antar." Jaejoong membimbing Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur.

"Tapi, umma. Aku bisa..."

"Yeoja yang sedang hamil muda harus hati-hati."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Baiklah, umma."

"Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, telepon umma. Okay?" ujar Jaejoong setelah membaringkan Kyuhyun ditempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. "Ne, umma."

"Jaljayo." ujar Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun membalas dengan anggukan.

"Oh ya, besok orangtuamu akan pulang dari Jerman. Dia akan langsung kesini." ujar Jaejoong saat tiba dipintu.

"Oh, ne." kata Kyuhyun.

Bahkan satu jam berlalu setelah Jaejoong keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun masih belum bisa tidur. Yang dia inginkan saat ini hanyalah Changmin. Tidak ada kata lain.

Kyuhyun mengambil bantal lalu menutup wajahnya dengan bantal tersebut. Diapun berteriak kesal.

"Aaaaarrgh!"

Kyuhyun meraba tempat kosong disampingnya. Mencoba merasakan kehadiran Changmin disana.

"Baik Kyuhyun, bayangkan kalau Changmin ada disampingmu. Tengah menatapmu dengan wajah dinginnya." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan kesal lalu bersandar pada sandaran tempat tidur. Ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Astaga! Kenapa aku tidak bisa tidur hanya karena Changmin tidak ada disini!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyunpun mengelus perutnya yang masih datar.

"Sayang, ada apa denganmu? Appamu sedang sibuk. Jadi jangan minta yang aneh-aneh! Kenapa kau tidak minta tidur dengan nenekmu saja? Kenapa harus appa?!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia pun turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Changmin. Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, Kyuhyun melihat-lihat pakaian Changmin.

Pilihannya jatuh pada baju kaos berwarna hitam dengan lengan panjang. Setelah membuka piyamanya, Kyuhyun langsung memakai kaos itu. Tentu saja kaos itu tidak cocok dengannya. Tapi dia tidak perduli, yang penting ia nyaman.

Sambil tersenyum Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat tidur. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia terlelap.

Lima menit setelah Kyuhyun tertidur, terdengar keributan dibawah. Namun Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya. Berbeda dengan Jaejoong, Jaejoong langsung terbangun dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Astaga!" Jaejoong membekap mulut. "Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jaejoong nyaris berteriak.

Bagaimana tidak? Changmin muncul dihadapannya dengan wajah penuh luka juga darah dan jika Heechul-Minho melepaskan pegangan mereka, Changmin pasti akan ambruk.

"Dia mengejar Kris." ujar Minho.

Jaejoong menatap Changmin tajam. "Umma sudah melarangmu! Kau ini memang keras kepala! Lihat akibatnya!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Umma, sebaiknya nanti saja kau mengomeli Changmin. Dia harus dibaringkan." Arrum mengingatkan.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Bawalah dia kekamarnya, aku akan mengambil obat."

"Jangan kekamarku." ujar Changmin lemah. "Jangan sampai Kyuhyun tau keadaanku." sambungnya.

"Kalau kau tak ingin membuatnya cemas, seharusnya kau tak mengejar Kris! Harusnya kau sadar, kau itu berdarah campuran!"

"Umma." sela Arrum.

"Bela lah terus kembaranmu!" ketus Jaejoong. "Urus dia! Umma ingin tidur."

Arrum menghela nafas panjang melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar. Ia menatap Minho dan Heechul.

"Dikamarku saja." ujar Minho.

Mereka membaringkan Changmin dikasur. Keadaan Changmin antara sadar dan tidak. Dibilang sadar, matanya terpejam. Dibilang tidak sadar, tapi dia tahu apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

"Kau ingin ku obati atau kau mengobati dirimu sendiri?" tanya Arrum.

"Kau obati saja. Aku sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi."

"Kau memang bodoh! Coba kau tidak mencari Kris..." Arrum terus mengomel sambil menekan-nekan luka Changmin.

"Eergh!" erang Changmin yang kesekian kalinya karena Arrum terlalu menekan luka disudut bibirnya.

"Heh!" Heechul memukul tangan Arrum. "Kau sama saja seperti Umma! Lihat, kau bukannya mengobati tapi malah memperparah keadaan Changmin!" sambungnya.

Arrum meringis.

"Lebih baik aku yang mengobati Changmin! Sebaiknya kau kembali menyusul Sulli dan Sehun."

"Baik, kakak tertua." sungut Arrum.

Heechul melotot kesal kearah Arrum.

Arrum pun keluar dari kamar Minho. Namun saat berbalik setelah menutup pintu ia terkejut karena Kyuhyun ada dihadapannya.

"Arrum, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyu..Kyuhyun? Kau tidak tidur?" Arrum tergagap.

.

.

"Kyu...Kyuhyun? Kau tidak tidur?".

"Aku haus, jadi aku turun untuk mengambil air." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ayo aku temani." Arrum membawa Kyuhyun kedapur. "Memangnya kau tidak tidur dikamar Umma?"

"Aku lebih nyaman tidur diatas." Kyuhyun membuka kulkas. "Lalu kau? Kenapa bisa berada dirumah? Bukannya harusnya kau dihutan?"

Arrum mendesah pelan. Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Leganya." gumam Kyuhyun setelah meminum beberapa teguk. "Arrum, kau belum..."

"Kenapa kau memakai pakaian Changmin?" potong Arrum. Dia ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun menatap pakaiannya. Ia tersenyum pada Arrum. "Sepertinya, ini keinginan bayiku." Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya. "Kau tahu, aku tak bisa tidur hanya karena Changmin tidak ada disampingku. Permintaan bayi ini benar-benar aneh! Mungkin dia tidak tahu kalau appa nya itu vampire."

Arrum tersenyum. "Sepertinya begitu. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kamar. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Benar juga. Aku juga mulai mengantuk."

Arrum berjalan disamping Kyuhyun. Dia ingin memastikan kalau Kyuhyun benar-benar masuk ke kamarnya. Namun, saat melewati kamar Minho, Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan Minho sehingga mangkuk berisi air pembersih luka Changmin tumpah.

"Astaga!" ujar Minho kaget. Bukan karena airnya tumpah, tapi karena ia bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Minho? maafkan aku." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Tak apa."

"Kyuhyun, ayo ke atas." ujar Arrum, ia ingin membawa Kyuhyun keatas agar tidak melihat Changmin, karena pintu kamar dalam keadaan setengah terbuka. Tapi terlambat. Kyuhyun sudah melihat Changmin.

"Changmin?!" pekik Kyuhyun.

Changmin langsung membuka matanya yang terasa berat saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun menyerukan namanya. Ia menoleh kearah pintu. Benar saja. Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Kyuhyun segera menerobos masuk dan naik ketempat tidur, duduk disamping Changmin.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Mata Kyuhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca menatap wajah Changmin.

Tangannya sudah terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Changmin, tapi ia urungkan melihat banyaknya luka disana. Disudut bibir, pelipis, kening. Benar-benar parah. Tak hanya itu. Tubuhnya juga. Pada dadanya terdapat goresan-goresan, pada lengan atasnya.

"Changmin." ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat menahan tangis.

Changmin melotot kesal kearah Arrum, Minho dan Heechul. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk bersalah.

"Aku bukan Changmin. Aku Minho." ujar Changmin bohong. "Aku mengubah diriku menjadi Changmin untuk... Untuk berkelahi dengan Jonghyun."

Arrum, Minho dan Heechul menatap Changmin tak percaya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau pikir aku benar-benar bodoh?! Kau Changmin! Bukan Minho! Jangan membohongiku!" jerit Kyuhyun kesal. Air matanya pun mengalir perlahan dipipinya. "Aku tahu kau adalah Changmin! Aku bisa merasakannya!"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "Uljima." Changmin mengusap air mata Kyuhyun.

Mendengar Changmin berkata begitu, air matanya semakin mengalir deras.

"Aku bilang jangan menangis." Changmin menaikkan satu oktaf nada bicaranya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis melihat keadaanmu seperti ini?!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Okay?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kita kerumah sakit. Sekarang."

"Tidak." bantah Changmin tanpa berpikir. "Besok aku akan sembuh."

"Tidak mungkin." Kyuhyun mengusap sisa air matanya, lalu kembali menatap Changmin. "Heechul oppa, bantu aku mengangkat Changmin kemobil."

"Jangan hyung."

"Ayo, oppa."

"Jangan."

"Ayo!"

"Jangan."

"Cepat Heechul oppa!"

"Jangan!"

"Changmin!/Kyuhyun!" bentak mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali?!" sungut Kyuhyun.

"Aku bilang, besok aku akan sembuh! Kau tidak perlu khawatir!" ketus Changmin.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir? Saat kau pergi, keadaanmu baik-baik saja, dan sekarang? Lihatlah. Wajahmu sangat..." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Changmin mendesah. Ia pun menatap Arrum, memberi kode agar kembarannya itu menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Arrum mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, Changmin akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku." ujarnya sambil mengusap punggung Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya. "Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?"

"Sekarang kau tidurlah." ujar Changmin, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

"Binatang buas." ujar Changmin asal.

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Terserah."

"Changmin!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, bibirku robek. Jadi, jangan ajak aku berdebat sekarang. Aku butuh istirahat." Changmin memejamkan matanya.

"Heechul oppa, Arrum, Minho?" Kyuhyun mengharapkan jawaban mereka bertiga.

"Sebaiknya kalian menyusul Sulli dan Sehun." ujar Changmin dengan mata tertutup.

"Maaf Kyuhyun." ujar Heechul, lalu keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Arrum dan Minho.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin jengel.

"Jangan menatapku terus."

Kyuhyun tersentak.

"Lebih baik kau tidur. Bukankah bayiku ingin tidur denganku?"

Wajah Kyuhyun menghangat. "Aku tidak ingin tidur. Aku akan mengobati lukamu."

"Lukaku sudah diobati, jadi lebih baik kau tidur."

"Aku tidak mengantuk lagi."

Changmin segera merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Ia merasa nyeri pada tulang-tulangnya, namun itu terbayar karena ada Kyuhyun disisinya.

"Ku rasa dengan begini, kau akan mengantuk."

.

.

Begitu Kyuhyun berada dalam pelukan Changmin, rasa kantuk kembali melandanya. Tak berapa lama kemudian dia terlelap.

Changmin membuka matanya karena ia tahu Kyuhyun sudah tidur. Sekarang ia bebas menikmati wajah yeoja itu sepuas hatinya.

"Semoga mimpi indah..., chagi."

Setelah menyiapkan sarapan, Jaejoong berencana menuju kamar Minho, karena -walaupun masih kesal- ia ingin tahu keadaan Changmin. Lagi pula, orangtua Kyuhyun juga sudah datang.

"Arrum, kau bangunkan Kyuhyun diatas. Umma harus melihat keadaan Changmin." Jaejoong keluar dari dapur.

"Tapi umma..."

"Jangan membantah." sela Jaejoong sebelum Arrum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Umma..umma..., jelas-jelas mereka tidur berdua dikamar Minho." gumam Arrum setelah Jaejoong meninggalkan dapur.

Jaejoong pun berjalan menuju kamar Minho. Tanpa mengetuk, dia langsung membuka pintunya.

Ia terkejut melihat Kyuhyun juga ada disana. Tidur dalam pelukan Changmin, dan Changmin sepertinya juga sedang tidur.

Sambil mendesah, Jaejoong kembali menutup pintu kamar itu, dan bergabung dengan yang lain dimeja makan.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Mrs. Cho.

"Mereka masih tidur. Aku jadi tidak enak membangunkan mereka."

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan. Keadaan kamar sudah terang benderang, kontras sekali ketika ia memejamkan mata. Ia mencari letak jam dinding. 10.15.

Ia menoleh kearah samping. Kyuhyun masih berada disana. Kepala yeoja itu bertumpu pada lengan atasnya dan tangan yeoja itu memeluk erat pinggangnya seakan tak ingin dilepaskan.

Sebenarnya ia masih tetap ingin berada diposisi ini, tapi keadaan tidak memungkinkan. Tangannya mulai kram dan perutnya perutnya berontak minta diisi. Dengan terpaksa dia membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun." panggil Changmin sambil mengguncang tangannya.

"hmm" Kyuhyun menggumam.

Dengan hati-hati, ia mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun dari lengannya dan meletakkannya diatas bantal. Perlahan ia pun turun dari tempat tidur. Ia harus menyembuhkan luka-lukanya itu.

Kyuhyun terbangun saat mendengar pintu kamar tertutup. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, lalu duduk ditempat tidur.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya. Tidak ada Changmin. Berarti yang masuk ke kamar mandi barusan adalah Changmin. Ia pun merentangkan tubuhnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baru tadi malam tidurku sangat nyenyak sejak aku hamil." gumam Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya mual, terasa ingin muntah, padahal dia belum memakan apapun. Lagi pula, dia baru bangun tidur.

Kyuhyun paling benci saat-saat ini. Saat ia merasa mual, merasa ingin muntah, padahal tidak ada yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Begitu pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kyuhyun langsung masuk. Bahkan Changminpun terpaksa kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi karena Kyuhyun mendorongnya.

"Hoeks..hoeekss..."

Kyuhyun terus saja berusaha mengeluarkan apapun yang berada dalam perutnya agar rasa mual itu hilang.

"Masih ingin muntah?" tanya Changmin saat Kyuhyun mulai mencuci mulutnya.

"Tidak."

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Kyuhyun memperhatikan keadaan Changmin yang sudah seperti sedia kala. Ia mengelilingi Changmin, mencari luka-luka kecil yang mungkin masih tersisa. Tapi tak ada. Changmin benar sudah sembuh.

"Bagaimana kau..."

"Aku vampire, ingat?" tanya Changmin dengan nada angkuhnya. "Karena itu, tanpa kerumah sakitpun, aku bisa sembuh."

Kyuhyun mencibir mendengar penuturan Changmin. "Tapi setahuku, vampire tidak sombong sepertimu."

Changmin memelototi Kyuhyun. "Dan setahuku manusia punya sopan santun."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau ingin memakai sesuatu milik orang lain, mereka biasanya minta izin dulukan?"

Glek.

Kyuhyun langsung paham maksud Changmin. Kaos Changmin yang tengah dipakainya.

"Aku juga tidak akan memakainya kalau bayi ini tidak memintaku." ketus Kyuhyun. "Waeyo? Kau tidak suka?"

"Tidak." tandas Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal.

Kesal mendengar pernyataan Changmin, Kyuhyun langsung membuka kaos Changmin. Sehingga menyisakan tanktop tanpa talinya yang berwarna putih serta celana jeansnya yang selutut.

Changmin terkejut dengan tindakan Kyuhyun.

Kenapa yeoja hamil ini sensitif sekali? Batin Changmin.

"Ambillah!" Kyuhyun melempar kaos itu pada Changmin.

Kyuhyunpun berlalu dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar. Namun Changmin menahannya.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin sedikit panik.

"Aku ingin sarapan." ketus Kyuhyun.

"Dengan pakaian seperti ini?"

"Memangnya kenapa?!"

"Hei, pasang kaos ini lagi. Kalau tidak kau tidak boleh keluar."

"Shireo!" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dari genggaman Changmin, tapi sulit.

"Pakai!"

"tidak! Lepas tanganku!"

"Jangan sampai aku memaksamu!"

"Terserah! Aku tidak akan memakainya!" Kyuhyun pun menghentakkan tangan Changmin, sehingga tangannya terlepas.

Changmin kembali menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan sedikit menariknya. Namun, pertahanan Changmin goyah, sehingga mereka terhempas kekasur dengan posisi Changmin menindih Kyuhyun, kepala Changminpun tanpa sengaja berada diarena leher Kyuhyun.

Saat itulah, pintu kamar terbuka.

"Hyung, noona? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sehun.

Arrum segera menutup matat Sehun. "Maafkan kami."

.

.

Changmin langsung bangkit dari tubuh Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun salah tingkah ditambah lagi dia hanya memakai tanktop.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

Heechul terkejut dengan penampilan Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat, Changmin berdiri didepan Kyuhyun sehingga menutupi tubuh Kyuhyun dari pandangan Arrum, Sehun juga Heechul.

"Apa yang hyung lihat?" tanya Changmin garang.

Heechul mengulum senyum. "Aku hanya ingin memanggil Sehun." Heechul menatap Sehun. "Kajja kita nonton Transformers."

Sehun melompat senang. "Kajja!"

Heechul menggendong Sehun, meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Arrum pun mengekor dibelakang Heechul.

Changmin langsung memutar tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Pakai ini! Baru sarapan." Changmin menyodorkan kaosnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne." ujar Kyuhyun, setengah hati mengambil kaos itu dari tangan Changmin.

"Pakailah!"

"Iya, sambil berjalan saja."

"Sekarang!" Changmin mengeraskan suara.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. "Memangnya aku boleh memakainya? Bukannya tidak boleh?"

"Kau..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Iya, iya. Aku pakai sekarang."

Setelah memakai kaos Changmin, merekapun keluar dari kamar Minho, menuju ruang tengah.

"Kyunie?" seru Mrs. Cho saat melihat Kyuhyun.

"Umma!" Kyuhyun memeluk Ummanya sejenak. Lalu appanya.

Changmin bersalaman dengan mertuanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalian sudah jadi orangtua sekarang. Selamat ya?" ujar Mr. Cho.

Changmin tersenyum simpul.

"Berapa usianya?"

"Baru lima minggu, umma." jawab Kyuhyun.

Setelah berbincang-bincang melepas rindu, orangtua Kyuhyun pamit pulang.

"Jaga kandunganmu baik-baik."

Mrs. Cho berpesan sebelum dia pulang. Dibalas Kyuhyun dengan anggukan.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menuju meja makan, karena mereka belum sarapan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara dari ruang tengah. Suara dari Minho, Heechul, Arrum, Sulli dan Sehun. Hari itu memang hari minggu dan semuanya berkumpul dirumah. Sedangkan Jaejoong berkurung diri diruang kerjanya menyelesaikan desain terbarunya.

Kyuhyun mengaduk spagheti dihadapannya dengan malas. Lagi-lagi ia tak bernafsu memakan hidangan dihadapannya.

Hal itu mengusik Changmin. Jadi dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memakan spagheti dihadapannya. Dia menggulung spagheti miliknya dengan garpu lalu menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Buka mulutmu?" perintah Changmin. "Kau ingin ku suapkan, bukan?"

"Tid..." belum selesai dia bicara, Changmin sudah menyuapkan spagheti itu padanya. Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun mengunyah spagheti itu.

Belum sampai ke perutnya, Kyuhyun sudah merasa ingin muntah. Sambil membekap mulutnya, Kyuhyun berlari menuju wastafel. Dan memuntahkan spagheti tadi disana.

"Kalau kau tak bisa makan spagheti itu, kenapa tidak bilang?" sungut Changmin sambil memijit tengkuk Kyuhyun.

"hmm..." Kyuhyun bergumam sambil mencuci mulutnya.

"Jadi apa yang bisa kau makan?!"

"Kenapa kau malah membentakku?" ketus Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendesah.

Sabar. Sabar. Sabar.

"Aku tidak membentakmu, nona Kyuhyun, aku bertanya." ujar Changmin dengan penekanan.

"Aku tidak bisa membedakan kau bertanya atau membentak karena tidak ada bedanya."

Changmin mendelik kesal. "Sudahlah! Aku lapar." Changmin mengibaskan tangan dan kembali menuju meja makan.

Kyuhyun tetap bertahan didapur. Tak berapa lama Minho masuk kedapur mengambil minum. Tiba-tiba saja, Dia ingin Minho melakukan sesuatu. Tapi pasti namja itu menolak, lagipula Changmin pasti akan marah.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?" Changmin kembali masuk dapur.

Kyuhyun bergumam. "Aku boleh minta sesuatu tidak?"

"Apa?!" tanya Changmin garang.

"Aku ingin Minho memasak."

Changmin menatap Minho yang mulai berjalan keruang tengah. "Kau menyuruhnya memasak?" Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun dan Minho bergantian.

"Iya. Aku ingin mencoba masakannya."

"Tapi dia tidak bisa memasak. Kau ingin keracunan, hah?"

"Changmiinn..." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak aku saja?" tawar Changmin. Dia khawatir Kyuhyun langsung masuk rumah sakit jika memakan masakan Minho.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Minho?"

"Haish! Dia tidak bisa memasak, Shim Kyuhyun!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, lalu segera keluar dari dapur.

Kyuhyun duduk dimeja makan, lalu membenamkan wajahnya dimeja.

Changmin mendesah kuat-kuat, lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga memanggil Minho dan menyuruhnya memasak.

"Apa? Memasak?"

Seisi ruang tengah langsung tergelak mendengar permintaan Changmin.

"Jebal. Kyuhyun akan marah kalau aku tidak mengabulkan permintaannya."

"Sejak kapan hyung tunduk pada noona?"

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Lakukan saja!"

"Hyung tahu, aku tidak bisa memasak. Bagaimana kalau itu tidak enak?"

"Terserah. Yang penting, bukan aku yang memakannya."

Setengah jam kemudian masakan Minho pun selesai. Itupun kalau bisa disebut masakan. Ia membuat sandwich isi daging. Tapi dagingnya gosong, begitupun rotinya. Kyuhyun melarang seluruh orang membantu Minho. Ya, begitulah hasilnya.

"Terima kasih." ujar Kyuhyun. "Nah, Changmin. Makanlah!"

mata Changmin membulat. "Apa?"

"Makan! Aaa" Kyuhyun menyuapkan Changmin.

"Kau sayang istri, bukan?" goda Heechul.

Changmin pun memakannya dengan susah payah.

.

.

"Oke cukup!" Changmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan menyuapinya. Lagi.

"Changmin, kau baru makan setengahnya." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ayolah Changmin. Kau tidak akan kenyang jika hanya makan sedikit." goda Arrum.

"Changmin hyung, hargailah usahaku karena sudah memasaknya." Ujar Minho dengan wajah memelas.

"Shut up!" bentak Changmin. "cukup Kyuhyun! Aku tak sanggup lagi."

"Tapi Changmin..."

"Aku bilang cukup! Makanan itu benar-benar menyiksaku, jangan suapi aku lagi!" potong Changmin.

Semua yang berada dimeja makan itu langsung terdiam mendengar bentakan Changmin. Mereka langsung menatap Kyuhyun.

"Baik! Aku tak akan menyuapimu lagi!" Kyuhyun membanting pisau roti serta garpunya dipiring.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu berlari menaiki tangga. Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh berlari sementara dia sedang hamil, tapi dia sedang kesal, pada namja yang tadi disuapinya.

Changmin mendesah kuat-kuat. "Dasar yeoja hamil!"

"Harusnya kau tak berbicara seperti itu padanya." ujar Heechul.

"Kau bisa berbicara seperti itu karena kau tidak mencoba masakan Minho!" Changmin membela diri. "eergh! Kenapa dia itu seperti bunglon? Kadang baik, dan lihat, sekarang dia marah. Huh!"

"Dia sedang hamil Changmin, dia menyuapimu itu pasti karena bawaan bayi dalam kandungannya." ujar Arrum.

"Tapi itu membuatku tersiksa, Arrum."

"Kalian itu memang pasangan aneh. Aku yakin, sebentar lagi kau pasti akan memperlakukannya dengan baik." celetuk Minho.

"Terserah dia! Aku lapar, dan kalian, kembalilah menonton!"

Mereka pun meninggalkan Changmin dimeja makan. Changmin segera mengambil piring spaghetinya dan mulai memakannya.

"Changmin! Kyuhyun akan pergi!" Heechul tiba-tiba duduk dihadapannya.

Alis Changmin bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mendengarnya berbicara sendiri dikamar, dia bilang, lebih baik dia pergi.., dia menuruni tangga!"

Changmin segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan berdiri didepan tangga untuk menahan Kyuhyun. Ia tak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun keluar sendirian, itu sama saja menyerahkan yeoja itu pada Kris.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Changmin begitu Kyuhyun berdiri dihadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun menantang Changmin.

Terdengar suara klakson diluar rumah.

"Aku pergi." Kyuhyun berlalu disamping Changmin.

"Memangnya aku memperbolehkanmu pergi, hm?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku tak harus mendapat izinmu untuk pergi, jadi, lepaskan tanganku." Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangannya.

"Kenapa semenjak hamil kau keras kepala sekali?" tanya Changmin. Bingung. Dia pun entah kenapa tidak berani membentak Kyuhyun seperti dulu. Kalaupun dia membentak Kyuhyun, detik berikutnya dia pasti akan menyesal.

Suara klakson kembali terdengar.

"Changmin, aku ingin pergi."

"Kau belum sarapan."

"Aku makan diluar." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi, jadi kembali kekamar, ganti pakaianmu, lalu suapi aku masakan Minho."

"Aku ingin keluar! Bukan ingin menyuapimu!"

Changmin mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Aku bilang, lepaskan aku!" Jerit Kyuhyun.

Changmin melepas cengkramannya, saat itu juga Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari rumah.

"Shit!" Changmin memukul dinding didekatnya.

"Ambil sisi positifnya. Dia pergi tanpa membawa koper. Jadi dia pasti kembali." ujar Minho.

"Sepertinya kau harus menjaga emosimu didepan yeoja hamil sepertinya. Seingatku yeoja hamil itu labil. Jadi, biarkan dia pergi. Sementara waktu."

"Hei, dia pergi dengan calon bayiku, bagaimana kalau Kris menguntitnya? Atau mungkin menyanderanya? Dia dan calon anakku bisa celaka." ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

Arrum, Minho juga Heechul terpana mendengar perkataan Changmin.

"Damn!" Changmin memukul keningnya sendiri. Dia terlalu banyak berbicara.

"Kau menyebutnya apa? Anakku?" tanya Arrum tak percaya.

Changmin segera berlari kekamar, mengambil kunci mobil dan kembali turun.

"Kejar anak dan istrimu Changmin!" Heechul mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil mengepalkan tinju.

.

.

Kyuhyun pun masuk ke dalam Lian's Café, dan duduk disamping jendela yang mengarah ke jalan. Ia sudah membuat janji dengan Kibum dan Eunhyuk untuk bertemu disana.

Kyuhyun memanggil pelayan dan memesan orange juice untuknya. Sambil menunggu pesanannya, Kyuhyun memainkan ponselnya. Ketika dia tengah menekan-nekan asal keypad ponselnya, Changmin menelfon dan langsung terangkat karena kegiatannya itu.

"Yeob..."

"kau sedang dimana?!" tanya Changmin langsung.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Aku sedang dicafé." ia sudah malas berdebat dengan Changmin.

"Dimana?"

"Dicafé." Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya.

"Aku tahu kau di café. Maksudku, dimana café itu?"

"oo.." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Makanya kalau bicara yang jelas." ia masih sibuk terkekeh sendiri.

"Astaga!" desis Changmin. "Kyuhyun, dimana kau sekarang?" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun berdehem. Ketika dia akan menjawab, pelayan mengantarkan pesanannya. "Terima kasih." ucapnya sopan.

"Kyuhyun! Kau dimana?!"

"Astaga! Kenapa kau ini tidak sabaran sekali! Kalau kau begitu terus, wajar kalau aku marah padamu!" sungut Kyuhyun.

Salah lagi. "ehem, jadi Kyuhyun sayang, kau sedang berada dimana?" tanya Changmin lembut.

"Kau lucu sekali. Haha.., aku sedang di Lian's Café."

"Tunggu disana." setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin langsung memutuskan panggilan.

Saat akan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku jeans yang dipakainya, tangannya tersenggol seseorang. Membuat ponselnya terjatuh, dan mati.

"Maaf." pria itu memungut ponsel Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdiri. "Oh, tak apa."

Pria yang kelihatannya sebaya dengannya itu menyerahkan ponselnya. "Sekali lagi, maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

Pria tadipun melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, baru beberapa langkah, pria itu kembali kemeja Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, apa kau Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari gelas dihadapannya, menatap orang yang berdiri disisi mejanya. "Ya?"

"Kau,, Cho Kyuhyun, bukan?" tanya Pria itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia memperhatikan pria dihadapannya. "Apa kita pernah bertemu? Tunggu..., kau Kangin oppa, kan?"

Pria yang bernama Kangin itu mengangguk senang. "Ne."

"waah.." Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk Hongki.

Kim Young Woon, atau biasa dipanggil Kangin adalah kakak kelas Kyuhyun ketika di SHS. Mereka sangat dekat karena dulunya mereka bergabung dalam club yang sama. Yaitu club bahasa asing. Kyuhyun sudah menganggap Kangin sebagai kakaknya seperti Donghae.

"Wah, senang berjumpa denganmu lagi." ujar Kangin sambil menepuk pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga." Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. "Duduklah." sambungnya.

Kangin pun duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Sepertinya, kau sedikit berisi sekarang." ujar KKangin.

Kyuhyun memegang kedua pipinya. "Benarkah?"

"Ne. Mungkin juga tidak. Kita kan sudah tidak berjumpa semenjak aku lulus."

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Benar juga." Kyuhyun mencoba menghidupkan ponselnya.

"Maaf soal ponselmu."

"Tak apa, ini masih bisa menyala." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan layar ponselnya pada Kangin.

"Ada pesan." ujar Kangin.

"Apa?"

"Ponselmu."

Kyuhyun melihat ponselnya.

Benar. Ada pesan. Pesan itu berisi bahwa ada yang mencoba menghubunginya. Ia memperhatikan nomor ponsel yang mencoba menghubunginya itu. Itu adalah nomor...

"Hai Kyuhyun, maaf terlambat." suara Kibum mengejutkannya.

"Oh, ya." ujar Kyuhyun. "Kibum, Eunhyuk, kenalkan, dia adalah Kangin oppa, kakak kelasku ketika di SHS. Dan Kangin oppa, mereka teman-teman kuliahku."

"Senang berkenalan." Kangin menatap Kyuhyun. "Maaf. Aku harus kesana. Temanku sudah datang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Setelah Kangin pergi, Eunhyuk dan Kibum duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku kira kau disini bersama Changmin." cetus Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Tidak. Tapi dia memang mau menyusulku kesini."

"Tapi aku dan Eunhyuk berpapasan dipintu masuk dengannya. Aku pikir, dia ketinggalan dompet dimobil atau semacamnya." ujar Kibum.

"Aku bahkan belum bertemu dengannya." gumam Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat pesan yang masuk keponselnya. Nomor itu adalah milik Changmin. Berarti ketika ponselnya jatuh, Changmin sedang berusaha menghubunginya.

"Kenapa kau jadi pucat Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk cemas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, lalu segera menelfon Changmin. Namun tak diangkat. Dia mencobanya lagi. "Ayo Changmin, angkat." Kyuhyun mengetukkan jari-jarinya kemeja. Tanda kalau dia sedang panik. Saat Kyuhyun mulai putus asa, teleponnya diangkat. "Changmin..."

"Kenapa kau menghubungiku terus, hah?!" bentak Changmin langsung. "Tadi, ketika aku menelfon, kenapa ponselmu dimatikan? Tidak ingin diganggu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Apa kurang jelas? Kau tidak ingin acaramu dengan pria itu terganggu, bukan?" tanya Changmin sinis.

"Changmin, bukan begitu. Tadi ketika kau menghubungiku, ponselku terjatuh dan mat..."

"Selamat bersenang-senang." potong Changmin.

"Changmin! Tunggu! Dengarkan aku..., halo? Changmin? Kau masih disana?" Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya. Sambungan diputuskan sepihak.

Kenapa keadaannya berbalik? Tadi dia marah pada Changmin, sekarang malah Changmin yang marah padanya.

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Aku harus pulang! Bye

Tanpa memperdulikan Kibum dan Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari Cafe tersebut. Selama perjalanan menuju rumah, Kyuhyun terus menghubungi Changmin, namun tak kunjung diangkat. pada akhirnya, ponsel Changmin malah tak aktif. membuat Kyuhyun semakin frustasi.

Begitu tiba dirumah, Kyuhyun menemukan mobil Changmin terparkir di depan rumah. Kyuhyun segera berl;ari masuk ke rumah. Heechul, Arrum juga Minho terkejut melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk, persis seperti Changmin beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dimana Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun langsung.

"Sepertinya dikamar." ucap Arrum.

Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju tangga , hal itu di lihat oleh Jaejoong.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan berlari!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Baik Umma!"

Namun Kyuhyun tetap berlari menaiki tangga membuat Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun tiba di kamar. Namun kamar tersebut dalam keadaan kosong. Kyuhyun terkejut melihat ponsel Changmin yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tempat tidur. Ponselnya di matikan.

Angin menerpa tubughnya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah masuknya balkon yang terbuka. Kyuhyun segera menuju balkon dan berdiri di ujungnya.

Ia melihat seseorang tengah duduk pada bangku yang ada di taman belakang. Setelah di perhatikan, orang itu adalah Changmin.

"CHANGMINIIN!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Changmin menoleh sejenak. menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan dinginnya lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "CHANGMIN!" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"APA!" Bentak Changmin. "Jangan ganggu aku!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan kearah hutan. Ia tidak memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang terus memanggilnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin yang terus menjauh. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun segera turun lalu keluar melalui pintu belakang. Ia berlari kearah Changmin pergi tadi, meskipun Changmin sudah tak terlihat. Semakin lama, Kyuhyun semakin masuk ke hutan. Cahaya pun berkurang karena daun-daun pohon yang bersatu itu menyebabken cahaya matahari terhembat.

Kyuhyun berhenti berjalan. Ia lelah, kakinya pegal di tambah lagi ia tak menemukan Changmin. Ia memandang ke sekeliling. Ia benar-benar telah berada di tengah-tengah hutan. dan masalahnya, ia tak ingat jalan pulang. Langit semakin gelap walaupun masih jam dua-an. Hey, ini musim gugur! Dingin juga.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sebuah pohon dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya. dan duduk di atas akarnya yang keluar dari tanah.

"CHANGMIN!" Teriak Kyuhyun.

hening.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi.

masih tak ada suara sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya aku harus memancingnya." gumam Kyuhyun. "AAARGH! CHANGMINIIIN! PERUTKU!" erang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang ke sekelilingnya, berharap Changmin muncul. ia memegang perutnya yang memang terasa sedikit sakit. Mungkin karena dia berjalan terlalu jauh.

"CHANGMIN...hmmph" Kyuhyun tak jadi berteriak karena mulutnya dibekap seseorang dari belakang.

Kyuhyun memukul tangan orang itu karena ia mulai kekurangan oksigen.

"hmmpph!"

"Jangan berteriak!" desis suara itu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Orang itu melepaskan bekapannya. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya.

"Changmin?"

"Ne!" bentak Changmin.

Tanpa persetujuannya, Changmin langsung menggendonya, dan membawanya berlari. Ia segera menutup matanya, karena lari Changmin benar-benar cepat. Ia merasa Changmin sedang memanjat sesuatu. Walaupun penasaran, tapi ia tetap memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya diturunkan dan kakinya berdiri diatas sesuatu.

"Buka matamu!"

Kyuhyun mebuka matanya perlahan.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat ia menyadari kalau ia sedang berada dalam sebuah ruangan. tidak cukup besar. hanya ada sebuah sofa, serta temapat tidur kecil di sudut ruangan.

"Duduk disana!" Changmin menunjuk tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia tahu, sebentar lagi ia akan mendengarkan pidato Changmin.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?! kau tahu kan, ini hutan! bukan rumah! kau tak bisa berkeliaran sesuka hatimu. Berteriak sesukamu!"

"Maaf." Kyuhyun menunduk.

"Bagaimana kalau tadi bukan aku yang menemukanmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Lari? membuat bayi yang dalam rahimmu itu celaka?!"

"Iya, aku minta maaf." ujar Kyuhyun lagi. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu, tapi kau malah masuk ke hutan, jadi aku menyusulmu."

"Aku kan sudah bilang! Jangan ganggu aku! Itu artinya aku tak ingin di ganggu!"

"Iya, aku tahu." sungut Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

"Karena aku inign berbicara denganmu!" Kyuhyun mulai emosi. Dia sudah mengatakannya tadi, tapui pria ini masih bertanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?!"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang di Cafe tadi."

"Jangan bicarakan itu lagi kalau kau tak ingin ku tinggal disini!" cetus Changmin.

"Tapi aku ingin meluruskannya. apa yang kau lihat tak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Memangnya apa yang ku lihat dan apa yang ku pikirkan?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun bergumam. Ingin menjawab tapi ragu.

"Sudahlah." Changmin mengibaskan tangannya. "Aku ingin turun, kau ikut tidak?" Changmin berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kyuhyun, aku ingin..."

"Dia hanya kakak kelasku di SHS." potong Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar tubuhnya kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Apa?"

"Dia, Pria tadi hanyalah seniorku di SHS."

"Ooooh." Changmin kembali memutar tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum dalam diam. Selang beberapa saat, dia kembali mentap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau masih berdiri disana?!"

Kyuhyun terperanjat. "Apa?"

"Haishh! saatnya pulang, Shim Kyuhyun!"

.

.

Minho hampir mengeluarkan potongan daging yang berada dalam mulutnya begitu melihat Changmin masuk dengan Kyuhyun yang digendong di punggungnya.

"Benar-benar pasangan aneh, bukan?" bisik Minho pada Arrum.

Arrum mengangguk semangat. "Memang."

Changmin pun mendudukkan Kyuhyun dibangku disamping Heechul, sedangkan dia sendiri disamping Arrum.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun tajam. "Hutan. Dimengikutiku kesana."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk menatap piring kosong dihadapannya.

"Ya sudah. Ayo makan."

"Kyuhyun, kau pucat sekali?" Heechul memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah mengambil makanan.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul. "Benarkah?"

Changmin ikut memperhatikan Kyuhyun. "Tidak panas." Changmin baru saja memeriksa kening Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa kepalanya pusing, ditambah lagi perutnya yang tiba-tiba sakit.

"Kyuhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Arrum khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku ingin ke toilet."

Kyuhyun dengan susah payah bangkit dari kursinya. Perutnya semakin sakit, namun ia tetap berusaha berjalan menuju toilet.

"Eonni! Kakimu berdarah!" seru Sulli.

Semuanya langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Mata Changmin melebar melihat darah yang mengalir di betis Kyuhyun, karena saat itu Kyuhyun hanya memakai dress selutut.

Changmin segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tubuhnya mulai goyah.

"Kau?"

"Perutku.." lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa perutmu?" tanya Jaejoong.

Changmin langsung membopong Kyuhyun menuju luar.

"Heechul hyung! Kita pakai mobilmu!" teriak Changmin.

Heechul segera berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci, lalu kembali keluar.

Heechul duduk dibelakang kemudi, Jaejoong disampingnya, sementara Changmin dan Kyuhyun jok belakang. Sedangkan Arrum, Minho, Sulli dan Sehun tetap dirumah.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Changmin. Walaupun terdengar santai, tapi sebenarnya ada kecemasan didalamnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

Changmin mendesah kuat-kuat.

Mereka pun tiba disebuah rumah sakit terdekat yang bisa mereka capai. Namun pada saat itu Kyuhyun sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Dia kelelahan. Dan soal bayinya, baik-baik saja." ujar dokter. "Ku sarankan, dia tidak boleh berjalan jauh, apalagi memakai high heels. Itu akan sangat membahayakan janinnya. Dia tidak perlu rawat inap."

Changmin manggut-manggut mendengarkan penuturan dokter.

"Biarkan aku yang menjaga. Kalian pulang saja."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ingat, jangan mengomelinya dulu."

Changmin mengangguk.

Tak berapa lama setelah Jaejoong dan Heechul keluar, Kyuhyun sadar dari pingsannya.

"Eunghh... Aku dimana?" gumam Kyuhyun.

"Rumah sakit."

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Changmint tengah menatapnya dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Sepertinya aku punya salah." batin Kyuhyun.

"Kau memang punya masalah dan itu menyangkut janin yang ada dirahimmu." cetus Changmin.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya. "Kau pasti sudah tahukan, kau tidak boleh kelelahan? Tidak boleh berjalan jauh, tidak boleh memakai high heels, tapi kenapa semua itu kau langgar?" semprot Changmin. "Kau tau, akibat tingkahmu itu kau membahayakan nyawamu sendiri juga janin mu itu? Huh! Kau itu, bisa tidak, tidak membuat masalah satu hari saja?!"

"Semuanya juga berawal dari dirimu. Coba kau mau memakan masakan Minho sampai habis, aku tidak akan pergi ke Café dan bertemu Kangin oppa. Dan coba saja kau..."

"Oke. Cukup." potong Changmin. Ia tahu, masalah ini memang bersumber dari dirinya.

"Jadi kita boleh pulang?"

"Boleh. Ayo." Changmin berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan membayar administrasinya dulu. Kau tunggu saja diluar."

"Dasar suami tidak peka! Memangnya dia tidak sadar, kalau aku butuh bantuan?!" Kyuhyun menggerutu dalam hati.

Changmin kembali berbalik, dan langsung menggendong Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu dan mendudukkan Kyuhyun di bangku yang ada dikoridor.

"Puas?" ketus Changmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja, Mr. Shim."

Setelah Changmin berbelok diujung koridor, Kangin lewat dihadapannya, dan Kangin juga melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Kangin oppa?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi. Kau sedang apa?"

"Tadi aku ada sedikit masalah." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Oppa sendiri kenapa bisa disini?"

"Oh, aku menjenguk temanku yang sedang sakit." Kangin mengangkat parsel yang dipegangnya.

"Oh begitu." Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau menjenguknya sekarang." Changmin tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyikut Changmin agar bicara lebih sopan.

"Maaf?" Kangin mengernyit bingung.

"Oppa, dia Changmin, dan Changmin ini Kangin oppa, seniorku di SHS."

"Oh, senang berkenalan." Kangin menatap Kyuhyun. "Kekasihmu?"

"Aku suaminya." ada nada angkuh di dalam suaranya.

"Ne?"

"Ya. Aku memang suaminya dan sekarang dia sedang hamil."

"Kangin oppa, kami pulang dulu." pamit Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Changmin.

"Apa maksudmu bicara begitu?" protes Kyuhyun.

Changmin diam. "Bicara apa?"

"Kau itu... Haish!"

"Aku cemburu!" cetus Changmin.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan!" Changmin mengibaskan tangannya.

.

.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Saat tengah malam, Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Bukan karena mimpi buruk, tapi karena ia menginginkan sesuatu.

Tanpa memakai alas kaki, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah balkon, setelah menyelimuti kemeja tipis Changmin dengan cardigan rajutan.

Setiap malam, dia memang tidur dengan pakaian Changmin, kalau tidak, dia tidak akan bisa tidur. Dan hal itu membuat Changmin senewen. Karena kaos atau kemeja yang dipakainya adalah kaos atau kemeja yang akan dipakai Changmin esok pagi untuk kuliah.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan ranting pohon mulai diselimuti es, namun salju belum turun. Ini baru awal musim dingin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan dingin. Dia sengaja berdiri diluar, agar kedinginan sehingga dia mengantuk dan pada akhirnya, dia akan melupakan ke inginannya itu.

"Aaarrgh!" Kyuhyun mengerang, kembali masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Kyuhyun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dikasur, dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya. Dia sangat kedinginan sekarang.

"Changminnn." lirih Kyuhyun sambil memegang bandul kalungnya.

10 menit kemudian, pintu balkon terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin sambil menutup kembali pintu balkon.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Changmin yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat sedikit darah disekitar bibir Changmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Changmin lagi, saat melihat Kyuhyun tak berkedip menatap dirinya.

"Duduk disini." Kyuhyun menepuk sisi kosong ditempat tidurnya.

Dengan malas, Changmin mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh wajah Changmin dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Changmin terkejut karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menciumnya. Bukannya lembut tapi seperti orang kesurupan.

"Cukup." Changmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, sehingga ciuman mereka berhenti. "Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

"Darah." Kyuhyun nyaris berbisik.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya. "Mwo? Darah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin darah."

Mata Changmin membulat sempurna. "Ku bermimpi. Sekarang tidur." ujar Changmin. "Aku harus ke hutan."

"Kalau kau bisa minum darah, kenapa aku tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tangan Changmin yang akan menggapai ganggang pintu terhenti. Ia langsung menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kenapa kau boleh minum darah, sedangkan aku tidak?"

Changmin mendengus. "Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, aku ini vampire sedangkan kau manusia. Itulah alasannya kau tidak boleh minum darah."

"Tapi aku ingin darah. Sekarang."

Mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Inilah yang ia takutkan semenjak tahu Kyuhyun hamil. Ia takut Kyuhyun menginginkan darah, ingin minum darah seperti dirinya. Ia tak ingin anaknya menjadi vampire seperti dirinya meski hanya vampire berdarah campuran.

"Kau tidak boleh minum darah. Karena... karena darah itu tidak enak dan tidak baik untuk janinmu."

"Darah itu manis."

"Dari mana kau tahu? Bahkan kau belum mencobanya."

"Aku sudah mencobanya saat menciummu tadi. Saat itu ada darah disekitar bibirmu." balas Kyuhyun. "Aku belum pernah mencoba minuman semanis itu."

"Kau lupakan saja keinginan konyolmu itu. Lebih baik kau tidur, besok kita kuliah pagi."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Changmin langsung keluar dari kamar.

"Huh! Dia bilang keinginanku itu konyol? Dasar menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Rasanya, Baru saja memejamkan mata, Kyuhyun sudah dibangunkan. Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa dibebani berton-ton besi. Sangat berat.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara paraunya.

"Kau harus kuliah. Cepat bangun." ujar Changmin. Singkat. Tanpa ekspresi.

Kyuhyun mencibir pada Changmin yang tengah memilih pakaian yang akan digunakannya untuk ke kampus.

Dari dulu hingga sekarang, dia benar-benar belum bisa memahami sikap Changmin. Kadang baik, kadang tidak. Kadang perhatian, kadang tidak acuh.

"Waktumu sudah berkurang satu menit hanya karena mencibiriku, nyonya muda." ujar Changmin tanpa memutar tubuhnya. Changmin tengah memakai kemeja putih, dengan lengan panjang.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Baik tuan muda, aku akan mandi."

Changmin nyaris tertawa kalau dia tidak segera pura-pura batuk mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

Changmin yang tengah menyisir rambutnya, sesekali memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan dengan langkah malasnya menuju kamar mandi.

Dalam hitungan detik, Changmin sudah menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir terjatuh ke lantai kamar mandi karena yeoja itu terpeleset. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka jatuh juga ke lantai kamar mandi yang basah dengan posisi Kyuhyun menindih Changmin.

Kyuhyun tak berkedip menatap mata Changmin yang begitu indah. Tapi dia sangat kecewa karena mata indah itu selalu menatap tajam padanya.

Changmin berdehem karena dia mulai gugup akibat wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun terlalu dekat. "Bisa tidak kau bangkit dari tubuhku? Kau itu sudah berat."

Dengan kikuk Kyuhyun berdiri. "Mian."

"Lain kali berhati-hatilah. Untung saja kau tidak jatuh ke lantai! Sekarang lihat, aku harus mengganti pakaianku lagi." omel Changmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Ia merasa, paginya belum lengkap kalau belum mendapat omelan dari Changmin. "Mianhe. Hehe"

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun membuka lemari sepatu, tempat dia meletakkan semua high heels dan beberapa buah sepatu ketsnya. Ia pun mengambil high heels berwarna merah marun, senada dengan syalnya. Walaupun tidak boleh memakai high heels, tapi ia tetap tak peduli. Ia sangat nyaman dengan high heels, karena ia merasa cukup pendek.

Setelah persiapannya lengkap, Kyuhyun turun menuju ruang makan.

"Appa? Appa sudah datang?"

"Baru saja tiba." ujar Yunho.

Kyuhyun berpelukan dengan Yunho sebentar lalu, duduk disamping Changmin.

"Buka." ujar Changmin saat Kyuhyun baru duduk disampingnya.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

"High heelsmu."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab karena ia tak mengerti dengan ucapan Changmin. Ia tidak mengacuhkan Changmin, dan memakan roti bakarnya.

"Yak! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!" bentak Changmin, sambil menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang akan memasukkan potongan roti dalam mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku bilang, buka high heelsmu." ujar Changmin dengan rahang terkatup.

"Kenapa?" protes Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengerang. "Cepat berdiri!"

Sambil memberengut, Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya. Orang-orang dimeja makan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Changmin berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun bingung. Changmin langsung melepas high heel milik Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" protes Kyuhyun.

Changmin tak menjawab. Dia terus melakukan aktivitasnya.

Setelah berhasil membukanya, Changmin langsung menjinjing high heels itu menuju atas, membuat seluruh yang ada diruangan itu terpana.

"Changminnn!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

Dengan langkah lebar, Kyuhyun menyusul Changmin. Ia tak berani lagi berlari ditangga agar janinnya baik-baik saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" protes Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangkat high heels Kyuhyun, sebatas dadanya. "Ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Changmin tersenyum samar, lalu melempar high heels itu kedalam lemari sepatu.

"Hei..."

"Pakai ini!" Changmin melemparkan sepatu kets hitam dengan corak putih.

Changmin mengunci lemari itu, lalu membuang kuncinya lewat jendela.

Mata Kyuhyun melotot sempurna. Semua high heels, atau sepatu yang selalu digunakannya ada dilemari itu. Satu sepatu yang tersisa hanyalah yang dipegangnya saat ini.

"Changmin! Kau..." Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata untuk mengomeli Changmin.

"Sebaiknya kita sarapan di kampus saja." Changmin menunjuk jam tangannya. "Ayo, pakai sepatu itu!" tegas Changmin.

Sambil menggerutu dengan suara pelan, Kyuhyun memasang kets nya itu. Sebenarnya sepatu itu cocok dengan pakaiannya, hanya saja, dia terlihat lebih pendek. Dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Ayo turun!"

Kyuhyun mengikuti Changmin dengan wajah kusut. Saat berpamitan dengan Jaejoong pun dia susah tersenyum karena dia masih kesal dengan sikap Changmin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum bingung melihat wajah Kyuhyun begitu kusut.

"Lihat ini!" Kyuhyun menunjukkan kakinya.

"Apa?" Kibum tak mengerti.

"Sepatuku, lihat."

"Bagus."

"Haish! Maksudku bukan itu."

"Lalu apa?" Kibum semakin tak mengerti.

"Huaa! Dia mengunci semua high heelsku dilemari lalu membuang kuncinya entah kemana!" cetus Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Dia? Maksudmu Changmin?"

"Siapa lagi?!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"Ehem." Changmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Mata kuliah mereka baru saja berakhir 15 menit yang lalu. Begitu dosen keluar, Kyuhyun langsung menarik Kibum menuju kantin. Yang pertama karena dia lapar, kedua karena dia ingin menjauh dari makhluk yang bernama Changmin.

"Sepertinya, pembicaraan kalian sangat seru."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Jadi apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Changmin.

"Kyuhyun, dia mengatakan tentang..., materi kuliah hari ini sangat susah." Kibum terpaksa mengarang karena Kyuhyun melotot padanya.

Changmin terkekeh. "Ayo Kyuhyun, kita pulang."

"Aku masih ingin disini."

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun paksa. Lalu memeluknya erat.

Bersamaan dengan itu, datang angin yang berhembus kuat. Sangat kuat sehingga menggugurkan daun yang masih tersisa diranting pohon.

"Astaga! Angin apa itu." gumam Kibum.

"Angin musim dingin, tentu saja." ujar Changmin santai. Padahal sebenarnya tidak. "Ayo Kyuhyun, disini tak aman." bisik Changmin.

Changmin memasang sabuk pengaman untuk Kyuhyun, lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Itu bukan angin musim dingin, bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana bukan? Itu memang angin musim dingin."

Kyuhyun berdecak.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu? Dari tadi pagi kusut terus?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Mau ku belikan boneka?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sinis. "Jangan sok baik. Ingat, kau tadi pagi baru saja menyita semua high heelsku."

Changmin terkekeh pelan, namun tak membantah ucapan Kyuhyun. "Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat.

.

.

Kyuhyun tercengang saat mobil Changmin mulai memasuki parkiran sebuah mall yang cukup besar di kota Seoul.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Shopping, maybe." Changmin mengangkat bahu.

Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan kanan Changmin, memperhatikannya dengan seksama. "Benar, kau Changmin." gumam Kyuhyun.

Changmin menarik tangannya. "Tentu saja aku Changmin! Kau pikir Kris?" sungut Changmin. "Kris tidak mungkin punya cincin ini!" Changmin menunjuk cincin nikahnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Benar kau Changmin? Bagaimana kalau kau Kris? Dan cincin itu kau dapatkan setelah membunuh Changmin?"

"Kau mengharapkan ku dibunuh Kris, begitu?!" tanya Changmin kesal.

"Kadang-kadang. Seperti tadi pagi, misalnya." ujar Kyuhyun kalem.

Changmin melotot kesal. "Kau... Sudahlah! Ayo turun sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" ketus Changmin sambil membuka sabuk pengamannya.

Kyuhyun pun berusaha mengikuti langkah Changmin yang lebar. Sekarang mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mall, dan berada dilantai tiga, tempat toko-toko aksesoris juga sepatu, high heel dengan merk terkenal.

"Kau ingin memberi kado untuk ku ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangkat alisnya. "Kenapa aku harus memberi kado untukmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Karena sebentar lagi adalah natal!"

"Jadi, aku harus memberimu kado? Begitu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. "Tentu saja."

"Aku tidak pernah memberi kado pada siapapun saat natal. Bahkan saat seseorang ulangtahun."

"Pernah." ralat Kyuhyun.

"Kapan?"

"Sewaktu aku ulangtahun! Kau membiarkanku membeli apapun yang aku inginkan. Dan kau bilang, itu adalah kado." ujar Kyuhyun semangat.

"Anggap saja hari itu aku sedang mengalami gangguan otak. Makanya aku membelikan kado untukmu."

"Kau juga membelikanku kue ulangtahun."

"Itu karena aku..." Changmin tidak menemukan alasan yang tepat.

"Karena apa?"

"Ayo naik." Changmin menarik Kyuhyun kedalam lift.

"kKenapa kita ke lantai lima?"

"Karena aku lapar." ujar Changmin.

"Oh ya, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

Changmin tak menjawab.

"Kenapa kau membelikanku kue ulangtahun?"

"Jadi kau tidak suka?" tanya Changmin.

"Bukannya tidak suka. Tapi..."

"Kalau kau memang suka, kenapa harus dibicarakan lagi?"

Kyuhyun tak berbicara lagi. Bagaimanapun cara dia berdebat dengan Changmin, dia tidak akan pernah menang. Seperti yang terjadi barusan.

"Changmin, tempat makannya..."

"Aku tidak lapar." potong Changmin cepat.

Mereka pun pergi ke sebuah toko sepatu. Changmin membawanya masuk kedalam.

"Toko ini milik Victoria." ujar Changmin singkat.

"Hai, Changmin, Kyuhyun?"

"Aku ingin membelikannya kets, atau pansus (emang disana ada?), atau apapun asalkan jangan high heels." ujar Changmin.

"Baik." Victoria mengangkat jempol.

"Belilah sebanyak jumlah semua high heels mu dirumah." ujar Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Kau serius?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Anggap saja ini pengganti semua high heelsmu yang ku kunci dilemari."

"Memangnya kenapa kau menguncinya dilemari?" tanya Victoria penasaran.

"Dia sedang hamil, jadi tidak boleh memakai high heels."

Mata Victoria berbinar. "Benarkah? Waaah, chukkae" Victoria memeluk Kyuhyun sejenak.

Kyuhyun menanggapinya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau masuk saja ke dalam. Disana ada Nickhun." ujar Victoria.

Setelah membeli sepatu-sepatu itu, ia dan Changmin keluar dari toko Victoria. Dia hanya membawa dua kantong sepatu sedangkan sisanya akan diantarkan Victoria kerumah, karena ia tak mungkin membawa kantong belanjaan sebanyak itu.

"Kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju sebuah toko. Toko boneka.

"Pilihlah sesuka hatimu." ujar Changmin.

"Kau benar-benar membelikanku boneka?"

Changmin mengangguk singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, lalu berjinjit dan mencium pipi kiri Changmin. "Gomawo." Setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung hilang dibalik rak penuh boneka.

Changmin hanya tersenyum paksa saat matanya bertemu dengan kasir toko yang tengah menatapnya sambil menahan tawa. "Kyuhyun!" desis Changmin.

Changmin melihat-lihat boneka yang ada disekitarnya. Matanya tertuju pada boneka spongebob. Ia teringat pada Sulli yang suka tokoh kartun itu. Saat ia akan mengambilnya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Changmin pun berbalik.

"Ommo!" Changmin langsung mundur kebelakang karena sebuah boneka berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Lucu tidak?"

Saat Changmin akan menjawab, Kyuhyun kembali berbicara.

"Ini hampir mirip dengan pemberian Siwon. Bedanya, boneka ini punya pita, sedangkan pemberian Siwon tidak."

"Tidak lucu." jawab Changmin.

Changmin mengambil boneka itu dari tangan Kyuhyun, dan meletakkan ditumpukan boneka pinguin.

"Ini lebih lucu." Changmin menyerahkan boneka pinguin ukuran sedang pada Kyuhyun.

"Dari mana lucunya?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Lebih lucu boneka..."

"Boneka panda itu tidak lucu." potong Changmin.

"Boneka panda itu lucu, tapi lebih lucu ini." Kyuhyun menyerahkan boneka Tazmania cokelat pada Changmin. "Mirip denganmu, kan?"

"Kau!"

"Hehe..., aku hanya bercanda." kekeh Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun mendengarkan materi yang disampaikan oleh dosen dengan setengah hati. Ia sedang tak niat kuliah, tapi Changmin terus memaksanya untuk kuliah. Dirumah tidak aman. Itulah alasan Changmin melarangnya tinggal dirumah.

"Waaah...kita satu kelompok!" suara Kibum membuyarkan lamunannya.

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Kibum. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Lihat whiteboard."

Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah Kibum. Disana ada pembagian kelompok untuk materi kuliah berikutnya. Dia sekelompok dengan Kibum dan Victoria. Bagus.

"Ada yang salah." gumam Kyuhyun.

Ia segera mencari kelompok Changmin. Changmin ada dikelompok lima.

Kelompok lima :

.Shim Changmin

.Im Yoona

.Kim Taeyeon

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Ia ingin protes untuk kelompok Changmin. Tapi tidak mungkin.

"Kenapa wajahmu berubah drastis seperti itu?" tanya Kibum saat dosen sedang tidak memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau tidak lihat kelompok Changmin?"

"Lihat. Changmin, Yoona dan Taeyeon." ujar Kibum santai.

"Maksudku bukan itu. Tapi, Haish! Anggotanya yeoja! Hanya dia namja."

"Lalu kau cemburu?" goda Kibum. Ia tau apa yang dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Aniyo. Aku heran saja. Kenapa di kelompok itu hanya dia yang namja." Kyuhyun berkelit.

Kibum mendengus pelan mendengar alasan Kyuhyun.

Sepulang kuliah...

Kyuhyun menunggu Changmin didepan ruang kelas, karena Changmin sedang berdiskusi dengan teman sekelompoknya. Kapan dan dimana mereka akan mengerjakan tugas dari dosen itu.

"Kajja." Changmin berdiri disamping Kyuhyun.

"Sudah selesai?" ada nada menyindir dalam suaranya.

"Kami duluan." pamit Yoona dan Taeyeon pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Changmin hanya mengangguk. Seperti biasa, dia selalu hemat bicara didepan semua orang.

"Ayo pulang!" Kyuhyun berjalan duluan.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa lagi?" tanya Changmin saat mobil yang dia kendarai mulai meninggalkan arena kampus. Ia selalu bingung saat Kyuhyun tak berbicara sedikit pun dalam mobil.

"Kenapa apa?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Kau itu kenapa? Aneh melihatmu diam."

"Aku ingin menjadi orang yang pendiam."

"Hmmppff" Changmin membekap mulutnya menahan tawa. "Kau tidak pantas jadi orang yang pendiam. Sama sekali bukan dirimu."

"Lalu hanya kau yang pantas jadi orang pendiam, begitu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Dan kau tak perlu membentakku!" Changmin meninggikan suaranya.

Kyuhyun tak bersuara lagi. Bahkan ketika sampai dirumah, dia langsung turun dari mobil meninggalkan Changmin dengan wajah kusut.

"Kenapa lagi dengannya?" tanya Heechul saat Changmin duduk disampingnya.

"Entahlah! Dia itu benar-benar aneh." sungut Changmin. "Yeoja hamil."

Heechul tertawa pelan. "Itu juga karenamu. Jadi kau harus sabar menghadapinya."

Changmin mendesah, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju kamar.

Sesaat sebelum dia masuk, ia mendengar Kyuhyun tengah mengomel. Sepertinya sedang menelepon.

"Kelompoknya itu Yoona dan Taeyeon. Setahuku, mereka berdua itu dulunya menyukai Changmin...bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak suka Changmin sekelompok dengan mereka... Aku tidak cemburu, Eunhyuk... sudahlah! Percuma berbicara denganmu!"

Changmin mengulum senyum. Setelah yakin Kyuhyun telah mengakhiri panggilannya, ia pun masuk.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sekilas, lalu kembali mengutak atik ponselnya.

"Kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Kau sedang berbicara padaku?"

"Tentu saja denganmu! Memangnya masih ada orang lain disini?!" bentak Changmin.

"Kupikir kau bicara sendiri."

"Haishhh! Jadi, kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Kemana?"

Changmin mengibaskan tangan. "Begini saja, bagaimana kalau aku akan mengantarmu. Kemanapun."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin penuh selidik. "Kau sedang membujukku kan?"

"Terserah apa katamu. Yang penting kau cerewet lagi. Kau sangat tidak pantas jadi orang pendiam. Aneh."

"Aku sedang tak ingin pergi keluar. Diluar sangat dingin."

"Ya sudah. Kita beli boneka lagi?"

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau membelikanku boneka."

"Atau mau es krim?"

"Sekarang musim dingin." Kyuhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

Changmin kembali berpikir. "Berhubung kita belum makan siang, bagaimana kalau aku memasak?"

"Kau memasak? Waah, aku mau." Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan semangat. "Macaroni cheese?"

"Baik lah."

Kyuhyun kembali bersorak.

Mereka menuju dapur. Heechul yang melihat keduanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Changmin mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang dia perlukan, sementara Kyuhyun duduk dikursi tinggi disana.

Setengah jam kemudian masakan Changmin selesai. Kyuhyun menatap masakan Changmin dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku mencium makanan enak disini." Heechul masuk ke ruang makan.

"Changmin baru saja memasak. Ayo, oppa harus mencobanya." ujar Kyuhyun.

Heechul duduk dihadapan Kyuhyun, sementara Changmin disamping Kyuhyun.

Saat mereka tengah makan, ponsel Changmin berbunyi. Changmin mengangkat teleponnya disitu juga.

"Ya, aku Changmin. Kau siapa?... Yoona?... Soal tugas itu..." Changmin terus berbicara tanpa memperdulikan wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah menahan kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun sedang menonton saat bel rumah berbunyi. Kyuhyun hampir berteriak untuk menyuruh Changmin agar namja itu membuka pintu. Namun dia teringat kalau Changmin sedang dikamar mandi, kalaupun dia ada dirumah, Changmin juga tidak suka diperintah-perintah. Akhirnya Kyuhyun meneriaki Minho.

"MINHOOO!"

Tak lama kemudian, Minho keluar dari kamar dengan sebuah buku ditangan.

"Waeyo?" tanya Minho.

"Tumben kau langsung keluar?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. "Biasanya aku harus menunggumu lima menit."

"Aku memang ingin keluar saat noona memanggilku. Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar bunyi bel." ujar Kyuhyun, kembali menatap layar televisi.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu kau pergi kedepan dan buka pintunya."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku menyuruhmu. Sudahlah, buka sana. Jangan membuat tamu itu menunggu."

Minho mendelik kesal. "Noona ini! semenjak hamil noona jadi menyebalkan, tahu?"

"hmm..." jawab Kyuhyun malas-malasan.

"Persis seperti Changmin hyung."

suara bel terdengar lagi.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Tamu itu pasti sudah membeku diluar sana."

Sambil menggerutu, Minho berjalan kedepan.

Kyuhyun kembali berkonsenterasi pada layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan drama. Tak sampai lima menit, Minho meneriaki namanya dari ruang tamu.

"Aishh!" erang Kyuhyun.

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun berjalan keruang tamu. Ia sangat malas bergerak jika sudah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman.

"Waeyo?"

"Teman kuliahmu." ujar Minho dan kembali masuk keruang tengah.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat menyadari kalau orang itu adalah Yoona dan Taeyeon. Dengan terpaksa, ia menyunggingkan senyum.

"Senang kalian datang." ujar Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?"

"Kami ingin mengerjakan tugas dari dosen. Kau ingat bukan?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Changmin tiba diruang tamu. "Kalian sudah datang."

Yoona dan Taeyeon memperlihatkan senyum termanis mereka.

Kyuhyun langsung mengutuk dalam hati.

"Sok manis."

Changmin berdehem untuk meredam tawanya yang hampir meledak karena ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kalian ingin minum apa?" tawar Changmin.

"Terserah."

Changmin menyikut Kyuhyun sedikit, membuat Kyuhyun menoleh.

Kyuhyun mengerti arti tatapan Changmin. Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun bangkit dari sofa, berjalan kearah dapur.

"Kenapa harus ditawari minum? Dan kenapa harus aku yang membuatnya?! Menyusahkan saja!" Kyuhyun terus mengomel dalam hati, tanpa sadar kalau Changmin mengetahuinya.

Changmin tahu Kyuhyun tak akan membuatnya dengan benar, karena itulah dia segera menyusul Kyuhyun kedapur. "Aku kebelakang, sebentar." pamit Changmin.

"Buat yang benar." ujar Changmin dari bangku tinggi.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia terus melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Kalau kau menunangkan air panas seperti itu, kau bisa terluka."

"Terserah." ujar Kyuhyun tak perduli.

"Cemburumu berlebihan." ujar Changmin langsung.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat menatap Changmin. "Aku tidak cemburu."

"Kau pikir aku bodoh, sepertimu?"

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal.

"Dari semua tingkah lakumu saja sudah terlihat. Seperti masih remaja saja!" cetus Changmin. Ia mengambil cokelat hangat yang dibuatkan Kyuhyun. "Semoga tidak ada racunnya!" gumam Changmin.

Kyuhyun sudah mengangkat sebuah pisau saat Changmin pergi ke arah ruang tamu. "Yak!"

Kyuhyun segera naik keatas menuju kamar Heechul. Ia membutuhkan bantuan kakak iparnya itu.

"Aku mengantuk Kyu." ujar Heechul saat Kyuhyun berusaha membangunkannya.

"Ayolah oppa. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan Changmin dibawah sana."

Tak ada jawaban dari Heechul. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin jengel. Saat ia akan memukul Heechul dengan guling, Heechul membuka suaranya.

"Tidak ada."

"Apa maksudmu tidak ada?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

"Aku tak mendengar suara Changmin. Yang ada hanya suara yeoja. Dua orang."

"Benarkah?"

"Tunggu. Changmin baru saja berbicara."

"Dia bilang apa?" Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Boleh."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ada lagi."

"Apa?"

"Baiklah."

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. "Oppa sedang mengerjaiku?!"

"Aniyo." bantah Heechul.

"Tapi kenapa cuma itu yang dia ucapkan? Kau membohongiku kan?"

"Tidak Kyuhyun, adik iparku tersayang."

"Jeongmal?"

"Dia berbicara lagi." ujar Heechul. "Dia bilang oh, baguslah."

"Kau..."

Heechul tergelak.

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar di menggumamkan sesuatu."

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Dia bilang. Cemburu mu sangat tidak beralasan."

"Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Pasti bayimu." tukas Heechul.

"Heh! Oppa..."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Heechul terbuka. Changmin. Membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

Changmin langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk disisi ranjang Heechul. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia menunduk dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Selang beberapa detik, ia melepas ciumannya dan berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun yang masih duduk. Ia mencium perut Kyuhyun yang sudah agak terlihat berisi. Lalu ia pun mengelusnya.

"Ini appa. Kau tak perlu cemburu pada mereka. Mereka itu hanya teman, tidak lebih. Lagipula aku sudah terlanjur cinta Pada umma mu." ucap Changmin. Saat kalimat terakhirnya, Changmin membisikkannya tepat diperut Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun tak mendengarnya.

"so romantic." gumam Heechul.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak bisa berkata-kata. Speechless.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun masih tak bergerak setelah Changmin keluar dari kamar Heechul. Ia masih terlalu syok karena apa yang dilakukan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun, dia sudah pergi." Heechul membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dengan perasaan bercampur aduk.

Secepat kilat ia keluar dari kamar Heechul, dan masuk ke kamarnya. Ia langsung menghempaskan diri ketempat tidur dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Ia benar-benar malu. Namun disisi lain dia juga bahagia.

"Ya tuhan! Kenapa wajahku panas sekali!" gerutu Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan ke meja rias. Pipinya benar-benar merona saat ini.

"Changminn.." lirih Kyuhyun. "Namja itu! Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?!" Kyuhyun tak percaya pada yang dilakukan Changmin tadi.

Kyuhyun mengelus perutnya dengan senyum yang tak henti-hentinya terkulum dibibirnya. Belum pernah ia merasa sebahagia ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka. Changmin masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju meja tempat dia meletakkan laptopnya. Iapun mulai mengetik.

Kyuhyun masih setia berdiri didepan meja rias. Ia hanya memandangi Changmin lewat cermin.

"Mereka sudah pulang." ujar Changmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ooh." ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Ia bingung ingin mengatakan apa.

"Oh ya, apa kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?" Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Kyuhyun.

Bluuuussh

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Changmin. Buru-buru Kyuhyun berjalan ke tempat tidur mengambil ponselnya.

"Belum."

"Belum?" tanya Changmin.

"Iya, belum." ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Changmin.

"Ini tugas kelompok. Jadi aku tidak akan membantumu. Kerjakan bersama kelompokmu." tegas Changmin dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan.

"Aku juga tidak akan meminta bantuanmu." rutuknya dalam hati.

"Bagus kalau begitu!" cetus Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menutup mulutnya. "uups"

dia benar-benar tak ingat kalau Changmin punya kelebihan dalam hal itu.

Hening.

Kyuhyun sibuk dengan ponsel di tangannya, sedangkan Changmin masih sibuk mengetik. Namun sesekali Kyuhyun mencuri pandang pada Changmin, melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan namja itu.

Tiba-tiba ponsel keduanya berbunyi bersamaan.

"Siwon/Yoona?" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Dalam satu ketukan, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan kesal. Dalam satu ketukan pula, mereka sama-sama mendengus lalu memutar kepala kearah lain.

Keduanya sibuk dengan ponsel masing-masing. Sesekali mereka saling lirik. Lirikan tajam tentunya.

"Bye/oke." ujar mereka bersamaan lagi.

Mereka kembali saling tatap.

"Siwon hanya mengatakan kalau dia kembali ke Seoul / Yoona hanya mengatakan tentang tugas kelompok." lagi-lagi mereka mengatakannya bersamaan.

"Jadi kau tak perlu cemburu!" tegas mereka bersamaan.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" bantah Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tidak!" sambar Changmin.

"Oh ya?" remeh Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau pergi dengan Siwon, aku tidak papa."

"Sama! Kau pergi dengan Yoona, aku juga tidak papa. Apa perduliku?!" sahut Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Ya sudah!" sungut Changmin.

"Oke!"

"Kalian tau tidak?! Kalian itu sama-sama cemburu! Dasar pasangan bodoh! Hahaha" teriak Heechul dari kamar sebelah.

"SHUT UP! HEECHUL OPPA/HYUNG!" Ujar mereka kompak.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun dan Changmin keluar dari kelas bersamaan. Tiba-tiba saja, Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun. Erat sekali. Tak lama setelah itu, datang angin musim dingin yang cukup kencang. Persis seperti dikantin kampus.

"Ayo! Kita harus ke kelas berikutnya." ujar Changmin tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berjalan kalau kau terus memelukku?" rutuk Kyuhyun.

Changmin melepas pelukannya, namun ia menggenggam tangan kanan Kyuhyun dengan erat.

Tangan Kyuhyun yang terbuka tanpa sarung tangan terasa hangat karena digenggam Changmin. Ia memperhatikan tangan Changmin yang tengah menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan tanganmu! Jadi percuma kau merengek seperti anak kecil padaku. Tidak akan ku kabulkan." tegas Changmin, lalu menarik Kyuhyun menuju kelas berikutnya.

Tiba-tiba Changmin mendorongnya masuk kedalam lift padahal kelas mereka dilantai yang sama, dan itu hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Diujung koridor.

Orang-orang didalam lift menatap mereka bingung. Changmin seakan tak acuh, sementara Kyuhyun berusaha menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" ketus Kyuhyun.

Changmin tak menjawab.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka. Mereka tiba dilantai lima, padahal harusnya mereka dilantai dua. Dimata kuliah Mr. Kang.

Orang-orang yang tadinya didalam lift pun keluar kecuali Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Mereka kembali turun ke lantai dua.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku kedalam lift?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Kalau tadi aku tersandung lalu jatuh lalu sesuatu yang buruk menimpa bayi dirahimku bagaimana?!" omel Kyuhyun.

"Lebih baik aku kehilangan bayi itu."

"Apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Jadi Changmin tidak suka pada bayi ini?

"Dari pada aku harus kehilanganmu."

Ting

Mereka tiba dilantai dua. Changmin langsung melangkah keluar diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kita hampir terlambat."

"Heh? Sepertinya bukan itu."

Changmin berhenti melangkah. "Lebih baik aku kehilangan bayi itu dari pada harus kehilanganmu." Bicara Changmin cepat.

"Aku tidak dengar. Bicaramu cepat sekali." keluh Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar bola matanya jemu. Tanpa mengulang ucapannya, dia langsung masuk kekelas.

"Dasar pria aneh!" Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal lalu ikut masuk kedalam.

Begitu mereka tiba di parkiran, saat ingin pulang kerumah, hal itu terjadi lagi.

Changmin memelukknya tiba-tiba dan tak lama setelah itu angin kencang kembali bertiup.

Kyuhyun mulai curiga. Pasti angin ini bukan angin musim dingin.

"Cepat masuk mobil."

"Kenapa?"

"Cepatlah! Sebelum angin itu datang lagi!" ujar Changmin gusar.

Kyuhyun pun masuk kedalam dan memakai sabuk pengamannya, tak lama kemudian Changmin juga masuk.

"Aku harus pergi. Hanya sebentar. Kau tinggal disini. Aku akan menguncimu didalam mobil. Jadi tak ada yang bisa masuk." ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Changmin sudah keluar dari mobil, dan benar saja. Changmin benar-benar menguncinya.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya dengan kesal.

"Kenapa namja itu selalu merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Tak lama kemudian Changmin kembali datang. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang. Menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan urusanmu untuk tahu, kan?"

Kyuhyun cemberut. "Baiklah. Lalu yang tadi itu angin apa?"

"Musim dingin."

"Bohong!" ketus Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau selalu merahasiakan sesuatu dariku?!"

Changmin tak menjawab.

"Haish!"

Setelah memakai kemeja Changmin, Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur. Sudah hampir tengah malam saat itu. Sebelumnya ia mengerjakan tugas kelompok itu. Ia mendapat tugas mengetik, sedangkan Kibum dan Victoria mendiskusikan jawabannya. Ia memang tak ingin berdiskusi karena itulah ia menawarkan diri untuk mengetik. Jadilah dia duduk selama tiga jam didepan laptop.

Baru saja memejamkan mata, ia mendengar pintu balkon diketuk. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut, melihat siapa yang mengetuk pintu balkon itu.

Kyuhyunpun turun dari tempat tidur. Berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu.

"Sebentar lagi akan badai salju, sayang."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang tengah berjalan masuk dengan bingung.

"Lalu, kemana yang lain?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari kembali menutup pintu tanpa menguncinya.

"Mereka sebentar lagi akan sampai." ujar Changmin. "Kenapa kau masih berdiri disana?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya memperhatikan Changmin yang tengah berdiri didepan meja rias.

"Kyuhyun?" Changmin membalikkan dirinya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hah iya?" Kyuhyun tergagap. "Bukankah tadi pakaianmu bukan ini?"

Changmin tiba-tiba bersin. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan.

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. Cincin itu. Changmin tidak memakai cincin nikah mereka! Berarti...

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju pintu kamar yang ada diseberangnya. Namun tangannya ditahan.

"Kau akan kemana, sayang?"

"Kris! Lepaskan aku!" Kyuhyun menyentakkan tangannya.

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun mencoba menggapai kalungnya, namun Kris merebut kalung itu dan membuangnya.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang." Kris menyeringai.

"UMMA!" teriak Kyuhyun.

.

.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

"UMMA!" teriak Kyuhyun. "CHANGMIN... Hmmphf..." Kris membekap mulutnya.

"aaauu!" Kris meringis karena kakinya diijak Kyuhyun.

Saat kekuatan tangan Kris yang mencengkram tangannya melemah, Kyuhyun memanfaatkan itu untuk kabur. Namun saat ia hampir menggapai kalungnya, Kris kembali mencengkram lengannya. Kris langsung menghempaskan dirinya ketempat tidur.

"Vampire gila! Brengsek!" maki Kyuhyun.

Kris menanggapinya dengan seringai lebar.

"Jauhkan tanganmu!" Kyuhyun menepis tangan Kris yang mengusap pipinya.

Tangan Kris turun ke perut Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau disini kutanam bibitku?"

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Jaejoong terkejut melihat Kris yang sedang menundukkan tubuhnya sementara Kyuhyun berbaring ditempat tidur, namun kakinya menggantung disisi kasur.

"Kris?!"

"Hai Ahjumma." Kris mengangkat sebelah tangannya menyapa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera menyentuh kalungnya memanggil Yunho.

"Yun..."

Kris berdiri didepan Jaejoong, dan langsung merebut kalung itu, membuangnya seperti kalung Kyuhyun.

"Kau..." Jaejoong melotot kesal.

"Ini untuk kebaikan kita semua, Ahjumma." Kris tersenyum lebar.

Pintu balkon terbuka. Yunho lah yang pertama masuk. Ia menatap Kris tajam.

"Pergi dari sini!" bentak Yunho. "Berhenti mengganggu Kyuhyun! Dia sudah punya Changmin! Jadi, jangan dekati dia!"

Kris mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Lalu berjalan menuju balkon dan hilang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya Jaejoong khawatir.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja." ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

"Dimana Changmin?!" tanya Jaejoong kesal. "Istrinya dalam bahaya, tapi dia entah kemana?!" gerutunya.

"Aku tidak tahu." ujar Yunho. "Aku harus kembali kerumah keluarga Shin. Mereka baru saja memulai pesta, tapi aku sudah pergi." sambungnya. "Kalian tidak apa-apa ku tinggal disini?"

"Sebaiknya kau disini saja." ujar Jaejoong.

"Tidak. Appa pergi saja. Aku yakin, Kris tidak akan datang lagi." Kyuhyun meyakinkan.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong. "Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Kau pergi saja. Keluarga Shin sahabatmu." ujar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong bertahan ingin menemani Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun juga bersikeras ingin tidur sendiri. Perdebatan mereka baru berakhir saat pintu balkon kembali terbuka. Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur. Ia perlahan mundur menjauhi tempat tidur sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Berhenti!" Kyuhyun menyuruh Changmin berhenti. "Aku bilang berhenti!" Kyuhyun mulai histeris.

Changmin berhenti, menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Ada apa?!"

"Aku ingin lihat tangan kananmu!"

Changmin mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan teliti.

Ya. Cincin itu ada disana.

"Tentu saja cincin ini ada ditanganku!" ketus Changmin. Pernyataan Kyuhyun itu seolah tidak percaya pada cincin nikah mereka.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega.

Kyuhyun segera berlari kearah Changmin, dan memelukknya erat. Air matanya pun mengalir tanpa izin. Membuat Changmin bingung. Changmin menatap Ummanya minta penjelasan.

Jaejoong menyebutkan nama Kris dengan gerakan mulut tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Wajah Changmin menegang. Namja itu lagi! Padahal tadi sebelum meninggalkan kampus, ia sudah bertemu dengan Kris dan memperingatkan namja itu agar tidak mengganggu istrinya, Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya Changmin dengan rahang terkatup.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih menangis sesenggukan dibahu Changmin.

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

Ia mendorong Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya dengan sedikit kasar. Dia benar-benar emosi kini.

"Umma. Aku titip Kyuhyun!" ujar Changmin. "Jangan biarkan dia keluar dari rumah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin langsung keluar dari kamar, menuju balkon lalu melompat kebawah.

"CHANGMINNN!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Ia tak akan membiarkan Changmin babak belur di tangan Kris. Di lihat dari segi manapun, Changmin tidak akan mungkin menang, mengingat Kris adalah vampire murni.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju balkon dari berdiri diujungnya. Ia kembali berteriak.

"CHANGMIN! JANGAN KEJAR DIAA!"

.

.

"CHANGMINNN! KEMBALIII!"

Kyuhyun segera masuk ke kamarnya. Jaejoong yang membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terperanjat karena dentuman pintu lemari.

"Kyuhyun? Kau akan kemana?" tanya Jaejoong begitu melihat Kyuhyun memakai mantelnya.

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari kamar. Jaejoong langsung mengikuti Kyuhyun sebelum yeoja itu berhasil keluar rumah.

"Kau tak boleh keluar!" tegas Jaejoong, sambil menutup pintu belakang yang sudah seperempat terbuka.

"Umma, aku ingin menyusul Changmin!" Kyuhyun meraih handel pintu.

"Changmin melarangmu keluar, ingat?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tapi umma peduli! Changmin pasti akan marah padamu!" ujar Jaejoong.

"Biarkan saja! Yang penting aku berhasil membawanya pulang." ucap Kyuhyun. "Umma, jangan tahan pintunya!"

"Kyuhyun! Kau harus tetap disini!" bentak Jaejoong. "Kita tidak tahu bahaya apa yang tengah menantimu diluar sana! Tetaplah dirumah! Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri!"

"Kita juga tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Changmin." balas Kyuhyun. "Aku harus menyusulnya, Umma!"

"Dia bisa menjaga diri! Dia vampire, sedangkan kau manusia!"

"Dia vampire berdarah campuran!" jerit Kyuhyun. "Dan dia tidak bisa menjaga dirinya!"

"Dia..."

"Dia sudah dua kali berkelahi dengan Kris, dan tidak pernah berhasil! Aku tidak ingin melihat dia babak belur untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Umma! Tolong, mengertilah." mohon Kyuhyun.

"Umma juga mohon pengertianmu! Changmin melarangmu keluar, itu tandanya dia tak ingin kau menyusulnya."

"Tapi aku harus menyusulnya." ujar Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, membuat Jaejoong mundur beberapa langkah. Saat itulah Kyuhyun langsung melesat keluar, meski menabrak Arrum dan Minho.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Jaejoong.

Karena tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, Kyuhyun tersandung. Heechul langsung mengapit tubuh Kyuhyun, dan membawanya masuk.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentak Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan kemana?! Sebentar lagi akan badai salju!" Heechul membentak balik.

"Dia akan menyusul Changmin." Jaejoong menjawab.

"Changmin?" tanya Arrum dan Heechul.

"Ah benar. Dimana Changmin hyung?" tanya Minho. Dia baru sadar, kalau Changmin tidak bersamanya.

Jaejoong malah menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Heechul, Minho dan Arrum tanpa mengingat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Akhirnya aku bebas!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil terus berlari memasuki hutan.

Setelah selesai bercerita, barulah Jaejoong dan semua yang ada diruangan itu sadar kalau Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada.

"Kyuhyun?!"

Kyuhyun terus memasuki hutan tanpa tahu arah yang pasti. Dia hanya terus berjalan, berharap segera menemukan Changmin.

Kyuhyun merapatkan mantelnya. Udara semakin dingin. Salju perlahan turun. Ia terus berharap badai salju itu tidak datang.

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara. Ia mempertajam telinganya, dan perlahan berjalan kesumber suara. Suara itu semakin jelas. Saat itulah dia sadar, kalau pemilik suara itu adalah Changmin.

Kyuhyun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat, semakin pucat melihat keadaan Changmin. Darah berlepotan disekitar mulut dan hidungnya. Tapi suaranya masih terdengar tegas, dan tajam seperti biasa.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan melepaskannya!" jerit Changmin.

Kris menyeringai. "Tidak akan? Bagaimana kalau kau kubunuh? Kau tak bisa mempertahankannya, bukan?"

"Aku tak akan mati di tangan vampire busuk sepertimu."

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu. Aku tersanjung." ujar Kris. "Jadi kau yakin akan tetap hidup setelah aku melakukan air power? Atau mungkin aku akan menggunakan Cold power-ku. Kau pilih yang mana?"

"Kau yang akan mati!" jerit Changmin.

Changmin melayangkan pukulan pada Kris, namun Kris menghindar sehingga Changmin terhuyung. Kris menendang kaki Changmin, sehingga Changmin jatuh diatas tumpukan salju yang dingin.

Kyuhyun hampir menjerit saat itu. Untunglah ia dengan cepat membekap mulutnya. Ia memperhatikan apa yang selanjutnya akan dilakukan Kris. Namun Kris hanya berdiri menatap Changmin yang tengah terbaring diatas salju.

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin menggigil, seperti kedinginan. Semakin lama semakin terlihat parah. Cold Power. Hal itu langsung melintas dipikirannya. Ia tadi mendengar dua kata itu dari mulut Kris.

Kyuhyun segera memandang kesekelilingnya. Ia pun menemukan sebatang kayu yang lumayan besar. Setidaknya itu bisa mengacaukan konsenterasi Kris.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Kyuhyun mendekati Kris yang tengah memunggunginya.

Bruuukkk

Kyuhyun memukulkan kayu itu pada pundak Kris.

"Damn!" desis Kris.

Kris langsung memutar tubuhnya.

PLAAKK

Sebuah tamparan bersarang dipipi kirinya. Dia terjatuh ke tanah yang ditutupi salju karena tamparan Kris sangat kuat. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Darah.

"Berani-beraninya kau menggangguku!" bentak Kris. Dia menjambak rambut Kyuhyun kebelakang.

"AKHHH"

"Lep..pass...kan iss...triku!" desis Changmin dan tak sadarkan diri.

"CHANGMIN!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"Dia tewas!" ujar Kris senang. "kita akan menikah."

"Kris, lepaskan dia!"

.

.

PUTIH

Itulah hal pertama yang dilihat Kyuhyun begitu ia membuka mata.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan ruangan yang terang.

"Dimana aku?" rintihnya pelan.

Heechul dan Arrum yang ada diruangan itu langsung menghampiri ranjang tempat Kyuhyun dibaringkan.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Heechul dengan wajah cemasnya.

"Aku dimana?"

"Rumah sakit."

Tiba-tiba diteringat kejadian yang dialaminya saat tengah malam. Semua berputar kembali didepan matanya seolah sedang menonton film. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat sebelum dia pingsan adalah wajah pucat Changmin. Tubuhnya menegang seketika.

"Changmin?" seru Kyuhyun.

"Dia masih belum sadarkan diri." ujar Arrum.

"Dia...baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap.

Heechul menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun pelan. "Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan."

Tak lama setelah Changmin tak sadarkan diri, Heechul datang bersama Woobin. Dan mereka berdua pun melawan Kris. Ketika Heechul dan Woobin tengah berkelahi dengan Kris, Kyuhyun pingsan karena kedinginan. Untunglah saat itu Arrum datang bersama Yunho, dan langsung membawa Kyuhyun dan Changmin kerumah Sakit. Pada akhirnya, Kris babak belur namun dia berhasil kabur menggunakan kecepatan dan membuat tubuhnya tak terlihat.

"Aku ingin melihatnya." Kyuhyun berusaha bangun, tanpa sadar ada infus di tangannya. "Aauw."

"Jangan banyak bergerak." Heechul memperingatkan. "Kau kehilangan banyak cairan semalam." sambungnya.

"Tapi aku ingin melihat keadaan Changmin." pinta Kyuhyun.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Percaya padaku."

Kyuhyun menatap Arrum dan Heechul bergantian. Seolah sedang menyelidiki sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Kalian berdua tidak sedang membohongiku, bukan?"

"Membohongi apa?"

"Mengatakan padaku kalau Changmin baik-baik saja, padahal sebenarnya dia...dia sudah tidak ada." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "Kalian tidak berbohong?"

"Tentu saja tidak." bantah Arrum cepat. "Dia benar-benar dalam keadaan baik. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan sadar." sambungnya meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Pandangan mata Kyuhyun berubah menerawang. "Sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri, aku melihat namja itu menggunakan Cold Power untuk membunuh Changmin. Tapi aku mengacaukan konsentrasi namja itu. Tapi tetap saja Changmin tak sadarkan diri." Kyuhyun enggan menyebut nama Kris. "Aku sangat tidak ingin kehilangan dia..hiks..." ujarnya menahan tangis.

Arrum duduk diatas ranjang Kyuhyun dan memelukknya. Dia membisikkan pada Kyuhyun kalau Changmin akan baik-baik saja, dan tidak akan meninggalkannya.

Heechul hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba saja gatal. Sebenarnya, begitu tiba dirumah sakit, para perawat sudah tidak menemukan denyut nadi Changmin. Namun mereka tetap membawa Changmin masuk keruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Syukurnya keajaiban datang. Setelah beberapa kali dikejutkan dengan alat pengejut jantung, Jantung Changmin kembali berdetak. Dia benar-benar telah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Nanti keponakanku jelek." ujar Arrum.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Bayiku selamat?"

"Ne. Dia memang bayi yang kuat. Persis appanya." ujar Heechul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

Ia tak menyangka bayinya akan selamat. Yang ia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah keselamatan Changmin. Ia rela kehilangan bayi yang sudah bersarang dua bulan dirahimnya asalkan Changmin selamat.

"Bagus. Tersenyumlah seperti itu." ujar Arrum senang.

Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Keluargaku?"

"Maaf Kyun. Kami tak memberitahu keluargamu tentang ini." ujar Heechul. "Kami tak ingin mereka cemas. Terutama Donghae. Dia pasti akan marah besar melihat adik kesayangannya tak sadarkan diri."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Gomawo. Aku juga tak ingin kalian memberitahu mereka."

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar rawat Kyuhyun terbuka. Masuklah Yunho, Minho, kemudian...

"Changminnn?!"

Kyuhyun hampir saja melompat dari ranjangnya begitu melihat Changmin masuk dengan menggunakan kursi roda. Wajahnya mulai membiru, dan kepalanya diperban. Sepertinya ada luka berat disana.

Jaejoong mendorong kursi roda Changmin hingga berada disisi ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami?" ujar Changmin.

Dengan teratur, Yunho, Jaejoong dan semuanya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah menatap pintu tertutup, Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun. Tatapan matanya berubah tajam.

Changmin mengangkat telunjuknya, menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan geram. "Kau! Eergh! Berapa kali harus ku katakan? Jangan pernah melanggar ucapanku! Tapi kenapa kau selalu melakukannya! Kau tahu, tindakanmu itu sangat berbahaya! Lihat wajahmu itu! Kalau kau ingin mengejarku, harusnya kau pikirkan bayi yang sedang dirahimu..."

Changmin terus mengomel panjang lebar, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menatapnya dengan tenang. Baginya ini lebih baik dari pada dia harus melihat wajah Changmin pucat seperti tadi malam.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Changmin menyentuh pipinya yang lebam. Tak lama setelah itu, sakitnya hilang.

"Maaf." ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

Changmin menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

"Kyuhyun." ucapnya "Saranghae."

.

.

Kyuhyun terdiam dipundak Changmin. Ia tidak percaya kalau Changmin baru saja mengatakan pernyataan sakral itu. Walaupun Changmin mengucapkannya nyaris berbisik, tapi ia yakin ia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Kyuhyun tak mampu berkata-kata. Dia terlalu senang. Hatinya ditumbuhi oleh bunga-bunga musim semi yang sangat indah. Bahkan, ketika Siwon mengatakan hal yang sama, seingatnya ia tidak sebahagia ini. Ia ingin melompat-lompat karena terlalu bahagia, atau paling tidak berteriak untuk meluapkan kebahagiannya ini.

Changmin mengurai pelukannya perlahan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun, menunggu yeoja itu mengatakan sesuatu untuk balasan dari ucapannya tadi. Meskipun pelan, ia yakin Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Tapi kenapa yeoja ini tidak membalasnya? Dia tidak dengar, tidak merasakan hal yang sama, atau tidak tahu balasannya? Kalau jawaban yang ketiga yang dipilihnya, berarti dia benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" pancing Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung. "Mengatakan apa?"

"eergh, shit!" Changmin mengumpat pelan. "Bukan apa-apa."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin minta penjelasan.

"Apa?!" tanya Changmin garang.

"Memangnya aku harus mengatakan apa?"

"Lupakan saja! Tidak penting."

Kyuhyun membulatkan mulutnya membentuk O.

Changmin merutuki kebodohan Kyuhyun dalam hati. Dia sudah susah payah mengatakan kalimat itu, tapi Kyuhyun malah tidak membalasnya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Memangnya ucapannya kurang jelas?!

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaanmu?" pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" Changmin bertanya balik dengan nada jengkel.

"Sepertinya masih parah. Wajahmu lebam dan membiru."

"Itu karena aku tidak sempat menghindari pukulan Kris!" ketus Changmin.

"Bukan tidak sempat, tapi tidak bisa." ralat Kyuhyun.

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. "Kau tahu, kau itu bodoh! Harusnya kau sadar, kau hanya vampire berdarah campuran yang tidak akan mungkin menang melawan vampire murni. Kau mengejar namja itu sama saja kau menentang takdir. Kau tidak seharusnya berkelahi dengannya! Huh! Keledai saja tidak pernah terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya dilubang yang sama. Sedangkan kau?! Bukan hanya dua kali! Tapi yang kali ketiga!"

"Apa? Kau..." Changmin menahan emosinya.

"Aku mengatakan kebenaran! Aku benarkan? Keledai tidak jatuh dilubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya?"

"Jadi, maksudmu aku lebih bodoh dari keledai, begitu?!" bentak Changmin. "Memangnya kau siapa berani mengataiku seperti itu?!"

"Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja aku istrimu."

"Tapi seorang istri tidak boleh mengatai suaminya bodoh!"

"Kau saja sering mengataiku bodoh. Kenapa aku tidak boleh?"

"Karena aku suamimu! Aku yang memegang kendali atas dirimu. Jadi aku boleh mengataimu bodoh!"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal. "Terus saja mengataiku bodoh! Aku kan memang tak pernah pintar dimatamu!"

"Memang. Bagus jika kau sadar diri!" sahut Changmin.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah terjatuh dilubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Setidaknya aku tidak lebih bodoh dari keledai!" Kyuhyun meleletkan lidahnya pada Changmin.

"Tetap saja kau bodoh! Untuk membalas ucapanku saja kau tidak bisa!"

"Ucapanmu yang mana? Aku bingung." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya.

Changmin mendengus. "Lihat, betapa bodohnya dirimu." ketus Changmin.

Changmin pun memutar kursi rodanya, menjauhi ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?!" gerutu Changmin dalam hati.

"Changmin." panggil Kyuhyun.

"Apa lagi?!" tanya Changmin tanpa memutar tubuhnya, atau menghadapkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ucapanmu tadi..."

"Lupakan saja!" Changmin mengibaskan tangan.

"Nado saranghae." balas Kyuhyun.

Changmin bergeming.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara lebih besar.

Changmin tersenyum lebar. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya dua kali. Lalu bergumam pelan. "Gomawo." ia pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

.

.

Dengan berhati-hati, Changmin turun dari ranjangnya. Ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama saat akan keluar dari ruangan rawat inapnya. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan ibunya yang tengah tertidur diatas sofa.

"ssstt!" Changmin langsung meletakkan telunjukknya dibibirnya saat Heechul, Minho dan Arrum ingin menyerukan namanya.

Saat itu ia sedang berada diruang inap Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu tengah tertidur pulas diatas ranjangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanya Heechul dengan suara pelan.

"Jangan berisik! Kalau dia bangun bagaimana?!" Changmin menggidikan dagunya kearah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung yang membuat keributan!" kesal Minho. "Dia baru saja tidur!" sambungnya.

"Benarkah?" Changmin duduk disisi ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Jangan sentuh dia! Nanti dia bangun!" cetus Arrum saat Changmin akan menyentuh tangan Kyuhyun.

"Eunghh." Kyuhyun mengerang kecil.

"ssstt!" ujar mereka berempat kompak.

"lLebih baik kau kembali keruanganmu. Kalau perawat memeriksanya bagaimana?" tanya Heechul.

"Dia sudah memeriksa ruanganku, lima menit sebelum aku kesini. Jadi dia tidak mungkin memeriksanya lagi." jelas Changmin dengan nada jengkel. Ia kesal karena aktivitasnya menatap wajah Kyuhyun terganggu oleh pertanyaan Heechul.

"Kenapa hyung tidak kembali keruanganmu? hyung kan butuh istirahat." ujar Minho sambil melirik Changmin sekilas. Dia tengah membaca salah satu buku kuliahnya.

"Dan kenapa kau tidak membaca bukumu saja?" Changmin bertanya balik. "Membaca buku itu lebih baik dari pada menyuruhku untuk kembali keruanganku." sambungnya.

Minho memutar bola matanya. Ia kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Memangnya kau kenapa kesini? Ada sesuatu?" tanya Arrum.

"Jangan berisik!" dengus Changmin.

"Dan jangan sentuh dia!" Arrum memukul punggung tangan Changmin, saat pria itu akan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. Arrum memang duduk disisi ranjang Kyuhyun, berhadapan dengan Changmin.

"Eeungh" erangan kecil kembali terdengar.

"ssssttt!" Arrum dan Changmin saling memelototi.

"Tutup mulut kalian berdua." ujar Heechul kesal.

Changmin melirik Arrum hati-hati. Kembarannya itu juga tengah membaca buku kuliah, sama seperti Minho. Sedangkan Heechul mendengarkan musik sambil memejamkan mata, padahal sebenarnya dia tidak tidur.

Ia sudah menahan sesuatu yang ingin dia lakukan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Setiap dia ingin melakukannya, matanya selalu bertemu dengan Arrum, membuatnya urung untuk melakukannya. Changmin menyesali kenapa ia menyuruh seluruh saudaranya menjaga Kyuhyun. Kalau saja dia tidak menyuruhnya, pasti dia sudah melakukannya dari tadi.

Setelah beberapa kali menghela napas panjang, Changmin memberanikan diri untuk menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Ia pun mengarahkannya pada perut Kyuhyun.

Ia kembali melirik Arrum. Arrum masih larut dalam bukunya.

Setelah ia merasa cukup aman, ia meletakkan tangannya diatas perut Kyuhyun. Hanya meletakkan. Merasakan kehidupan yang ada didalamnya. Perlahan ia mengusap perut Kyuhyun, dan senyum pun terkembang dibibirnya.

"Changmin!" desis Arrum. Ia memelototi Changmin yang tengah mengusap perut Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin santai. Ia tetap melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Jauhkan tanganmu! Nanti dia bangun."

"Changminn.." lirih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Changmin. Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Arrum.

"See?" tanya Changmin.

Arrum mendengus.

"hmmpff" Minho menahan tawa.

"Shut up, Minho."

"Ne, dia masih tidur."

"Nanti tolong berikan dia bubur ini. Lalu obatnya."

"Baik."

Kyuhyun perlahan membuka matanya begitu telinganya menangkap suara-suara. Siluet cahaya mengenai matanya, membuatnya susah melihat.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Changmin?"

"Bukan. Aku Heechul."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-untuk menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya terang.

"Oh." ujarnya, begitu telah melihat wajah Heechul.

"Kajja. Kau harus makan." Heechul pun duduk dibangku yang diduduki Changmin semalam.

Saat itu, hanya Heechul yang menemani Kyuhyun. Karena Minho dan Arrum pergi ke kampus. Jadwal kuliahnya siang, jadi begitu salah satu dari adiknya itu pulang, dia bisa pergi.

"Tadi malam, siapa yang menjagaku?" tanya Kyuhyun disela ia mengunyah makanannya.

"Aku, Arrum, Minho."

Heechul sengaja tidak menyebut nama Changmin, karena Changmin yang memintanya. Ia memang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran adiknya itu.

"Tidak ada Changmin?"

Heechul menggeleng.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "oh."

"Kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia bermimpi kalau Changmin duduk disisi ranjangnya dan mengusap perutnya.

"Ayo makan lagi." suara Heechul membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ani. Aku sudah kenyang." tolak Kyuhyun.

"Kau baru makan lima sendok, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku ingin ke taman rumah sakit."

"Diluar sedikit dingin." bantah Heechul.

"Tapi, keponakanmu ingin kesana." rengeknya.

"Bagaimana kalau Changmin tidak mengizinkanmu?"

"Jangan beri tahu dia." ujar Kyuhyun. "Ayolah oppa." Kyuhyun menarik-narik tangan Heechul.

Heechul menghela napas pendek. "Baiklah."

Heechul mendorong pelan kursi roda Kyuhyun di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Tanpa sadar ada yang mengintai mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mendapat izin dari dokter, Heechul pun membawa Kyuhyun ke taman rumah sakit.

Saat menuju kesana, ia merasa di ikuti, namun ketika dia berbalik tidak ada apapun.

Heechul pun menghentikan dorongan pada kursi roda Kyuhyun tepat didekat sebuah bangku bawah pohon.

"Gomawo." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Heechul balas tersenyum. "Apapun buat adik iparku."

Kyuhyun menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya perlahan. Senyum terkembang dibibirnya. Matanya pun dipenuhi pendar-pendar kebahagiaan.

"Kau senang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Setelah ini kau akan mendapat omelan dari Changmin."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kalau dia tidak mengomel, itu malah aneh bagiku."

Ia pun menikmati suasana ditaman rumah sakit itu. Namun, Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil terjatuh di hadapan mereka. Kakinya mengeluarkan darah karena terbentur kerikil. Terlihat sang ibu menghampiri sang anak.

"Darah.." gumam Kyuhyun.

Heechul menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kaki anak tadi berdarah."

Alis Heechul bertaut. "Lalu?"

"Harum. Aku menginginkannya."

"Menginginkan apa?" Heechul tak mengerti.

"Darahnya."

"Mwo?!" Heechul nyaris berteriak. Ia kaget mendengar keinginan Kyuhyun. "Kau menginginkan darah?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Darah anak itu...segar."

"Kau tidak bercanda, kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus bercanda?" tukas Kyuhyun. "Aku ingin darahnya."

"MWO?!" jerit Heechul.

"Ayolah oppa. Aku ingin darah anak itu." Kyuhyun kembali merengek.

"Kyuhyun?"

"Heechul oppa..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

"Oh-my-God!" Heechul memukul keningnya tak percaya.

Ia segera mengeluarkan ponselnya ingin menghubungi Changmin. Namun ponselnya lebih dahulu berbunyi. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang berkedip.

"Sebentar." Heechul sedikit beringsut menjauhi Kyuhyun sebelum mengangkat teleponnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit ujung kukunya. Ia benar-benar menginginkan darah anak itu. Dulu dia juga sangat menginginkan darah seperti sekarang ini. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat Heechul berdiri. Heechul sudah tidak ada.

Kyuhyun mulai panik. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru taman, namun tetap saja ia tak menemukan Heechul. Ia meraba lehernya, namun tak ada kalung.

"Ah! Kalung itu dirumah!" desah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri dan perasaannya berubah tidak enak.

Saat ia akan menggerakkan kursi rodanya, sesuatu menahannya dibelakang. Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya menegang.

"Lama tak berjumpa Mrs. Cho." sapa suara itu.

Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokannya tersumbat, membuatnya susah berbicara. Ia juga merasa sekujur tubuhnya mendingi. Bukan karena suhu yang lumayan rendah, tapi karena ketakutannya.

"Kau terlihat lebih berisi dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya bayi itu berkembang dengan baik didalam rahimmu." ujarnya.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menunduk sedalam-dalamnya menghindari kontak mata dengan orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau menunduk, Mrs. Cho? Tidak ingin melihatku?" tanya yeoja itu. "Atau kau lupa padaku?"

Kyuhyun tak mungkin melupakan yeoja dihadapannya ini. Bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya pun ia sudah tahu siapa yeoja itu. Hanya ada satu orang yang hingga sekarang masih memanggilnya Mrs. Cho, bukan Mrs. Shim.

"Jessica." Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Jessica tersenyum iblis. "Ternyata kau masih ingat. Kalaupun tidak, aku bisa memperkenalkan diriku lagi." ujarnya. "Bagaimana kabar anakmu?"

"Anakku dan Changmin."

Jessica mendengus. "Terserah apa katamu. Tapi aku menganggap itu bukan anak Changmin."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia sibuk mencari keberadaan Heechul, namun tetap terlihat senang.

"Jangan kau pikir, aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja setelah kau berhasil keluar dari mimpi itu." cetus Jessica. "Kemarin, si bodoh Kris ingin membunuh Changmin-ku. Itu sangat diluar rencana. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah menyelamatkan Changmin."

Kyuhyun menatap Jessica tak mengerti.

"Tapi, itu tak akan menghentikan langkahku untuk melenyapkanmu!" Jessica menunjuk Kyuhyun geram. "Karena Kris sudah hampir membuat Changmin kehilangan nyawanya, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

"apa mak..."

Belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, ia sudah kehilangan banyak udara. Nafasnya tercekat, ia susah bernafas. Apalagi kalau bukan Air Power.

Kyuhyun memukul pelan dadanya yang semakin sesak. Namun, ia tetap memelototi Jessica.

"Jessica!"

Jessica menoleh ke sumber suara, membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan Air Power pada Kyuhyun.

"Shit!" umpat Jessica, lalu menghilang.

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya melemah dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Namun, sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran, dia sempat mendengar dua orang berbeda meneriaki namanya.

"KYUHYUNNN!"

.

.

"KYUHYUNNNN!"

Heechul, Woobin, Victoria dan Changmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Namun, Heechul lebih dulu sampai ditempat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?" Heechul memegang pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Minggir!" bentak Changmin, lalu mendorong tubuh Heechul dengan kasar.

Changmin segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dari kursi rodanya, dan membawanya masuk tanpa memperdulikan Heechul, Woobin dan Victoria.

Changminpun membaringkan Kyuhyun diatas ranjangnya, lalu memanggil dokter. Jaejoong masuk keruangan Kyuhyun dengan wajah panik, dibelakangnya diikuti oleh dokter.

"Changmin, ada apa?"

"Maaf. Kalian harus menunggu diluar." ujar sang dokter.

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Dan duduk dibangku yang ada dikoridor. Namun, Changmin lebih memilih berdiri dan hilir mudik didepan pintu ruangan Kyuhyun.

Setelah hampir 30 menit, sang dokter serta dua orang perawat pun keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul dan Changmin hampir bersamaan.

"Saat ini, Ny. Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja. Namun sebelumnya denyut jantungnya agak melemah dan kami hampir kehilangannya. Syukurnya, Tuhan memberikan kasih sayang-Nya."

Changmin menghela napas panjang. "Syukurlah."

"Maaf Changmin, kau harus kembali keruanganmu." ujar sang dokter.

Changmin mengangguk.

Dokter beserta perawatnya pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka, lalu mereka masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun.

Changmin duduk disisi ranjang Kyuhyun, lalu menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tanyakan saja padanya!" Changmin menunjuk Heechul kesal.

Heechul menghela napas panjang. "Tadi, setelah dia sarapan, dia memintaku untuk membawanya ketaman. Lalu aku membawanya." Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Lalu, saat melihat anak kecil terjatuh dan kakinya mengeluarkan darah, Kyuhyun berkata kalau dia ingin darah anak itu. Dia memohon padaku seperti anak kecil. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk menelfon Changmin. Tapi, sebelum aku sempat menghubunginya, ponselku lebih dulu berbunyi."

Changmin menatap Heechul lekat. Memperhatikan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

"Telepon itu dari seseorang. Agar percakapanku tak didengar Kyuhyun, aku agak menjauhkan diri darinya. Ketika selesai berbicara ditelepon, aku melihat Woobin dan Victoria jadi aku memanggil mereka. Dan..."

"Dan hyung melupakan Kyuhyun." potong Changmin. Nada suaranya sangat tajam.

"Tidak. Tidak persis seperti itu. Aku menghampiri mereka agar mereka bertemu Kyuhyun. Tapi saat aku berbalik ternyata..."

"Jessica ada disana." Victoria menyambung ucapan Heechul.

"Kenapa hyung lakukan itu?!" bentak Changmin. "Akibat kelalaianmu, aku hampir kehilangannya dan bayiku!" teriak Changmin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kalau semuanya akan seperti ini."

"Meninggalkannya sedetik saja sudah membuatnya dalam bahaya. Dia benar-benar harus dijaga, karena itulah aku meminta hyung untuk menjaganya." ujar Changmin panjang lebar.

"Maafkan hyung."

"Kenapa hyung tidak memberitahuku, kalau kalian akan ketaman?"

"Dia melarangku." jawab Heechul.

"Dan hyung mematuhinya?" tanya Changmin tak percaya. "Astaga! Kenapa hyung harus mengikuti perintahnya?" geram Changmin.

"Aku tidak tega padanya, Changmin."

"Lihatlah akibat ketidaktegaanmu! Kau hampir membuat nyawanya melayang!" ketus Changmin.

Heechul tak menjawab.

"Sudahlah Changmin. Jangan salahkan hyungmu terus." lerai Jaejoong. "Kalau kau bisa menjaganya, kenapa tidak kau saja? Kenapa harus menyuruh Heechul? Aku yakin dia itu membutuhkanmu, bukan Heechul."

"Aku juga ingin menjaganya Umma, tapi statusku disini adalah pasien. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana." Changmin membela diri.

Changmin pun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan erat, lalu tidur dengan kepala bertumpu pada lengan kirinya.

"Anak ini!" Jaejoong mengerang melihat tingkah Changmin yang langsung tidur begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHANGMIN POV**

"Akhirnya aku keluar dari tempat ini!" desahku sambil menutup pintu mobil.

Hari ini, aku dan Kyuhyun memang diizinkan keluar dari tempat penyiksaan itu. Aku memang tidak suka rumah sakit, selain baunya yang tidak sedap, makanannya juga tidak enak, aku juga tidak suka perawat yang mengatur-ngaturku. Aku paling tidak suka diatur. Diingatkan makan dan lain sebagainya. Seolah-olah aku anak kecil.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Heechul oppa." sahut Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingku.

Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat lalu mengalihkan pandangan keluar.

Sebenarnya hanya Kyuhyun yang baru diperbolehkan keluar. Tapi aku menyuruh Heechul memohon pada dokter agar aku juga diizinkan pulang. Aku menyuruhnya karena ia punya kesalahan yaitu lalai menjaga Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak setuju padaku. Dia malah berkata "Kau yang ingin keluar dari rumah sakit ini, kenapa Heechul oppa yang harus memohon pada dokter?".

Ucapannya benar-benar membuatku naik darah. Dia itu benar-benar bodoh! Sudah jelas Heechul hampir membuatnya dan bayiku meninggal, tapi masih saja dibela?!

Setelah beberapa lama, kami tiba dirumah. Ku lirik Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingku. Dia tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada pintu mobil.

"Sudah sampai." ujar Heechul yang duduk dibelakang kemudi.

"hmm.." gumamku malas. "Hyung keluar saja dulu."

Heechul mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil.

Aku kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Tidur yeoja itu benar-benar pulas. Aku memperhatikan setiap inci wajahnya. Kuakui, dia ini cantik. Sangat cantik. Terutama matanya yang berwarna cokelat, hampir menyaingi mata indahku *Changmin narsis*. Walaupun dia sudah berumur 18 tahun, tapi bagiku tingkahnya masih seperti anak kecil! Terlebih lagi dia sedang hamil. Tapi itulah yang membuatku suka padanya. Sikap childishnya, wajahnya saat kesal, dan sekarang pipinya sedikit berisi membuatku ingin mencubitnya.

"emmh.." dia mengerang pelan.

Aku segera memalingkan wajahku darinya dan pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselku.

"Sudah." jawabku datar.

Meskipun aku suka padanya, aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Harus lembutkah? Tapi itu sama sekali bukan diriku. Seperti halnya ketika aku berpacaran dengan Jessica, aku bersikap perhatian padanya, dan aku sangat membohongi diriku sendiri. Menjadi pribadi lain. Karena itulah, aku tetap bersikap tidak acuh padanya.

"Kenapa tidak membangunku?" dia memberengut.

"Sudah. Kau saja tidurnya yang seperti sapi." ujarku bohong.

"Ish!" Kyuhyun menatapku kesal. Lalu keluar dari mobil.

Aku tertawa pelan, lalu ikut keluar dari mobil.

Seperti yang ku katakan, aku sangat suka melihat wajah kesalnya.

Aku melihat Kyuhyun berhenti didepan pintu kamar. Entah apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanyaku.

Dia berbalik dan menatapku kaget. "Bukan apa-apa."

Aku melihat kedalam, namun dia segera menutup pintunya. "Hei!" ketusku.

"Lebih baik kau turun! Makan siang." ujarnya sambil mendorongku.

"Nanti saja. Aku ingin ganti pakaian." bantahku.

"Makan siang dulu!" Kyuhyun menahan tanganku yang ingin memegang hendel pintu.

Aku menyipitkan mataku. "Baiklah." akupun berbalik.

Aku mendengar Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega.

Dengan gerakan cepat, aku kembali berbalik dan menggeser tubuh Kyuhyun yang akan membuka pintu. Aku pun masuk ke dalam kamar.

Aku membatu ditempatku berdiri. Aku terpana melihat keadaan kamar. Kelopak mawar merah dan putih berserakan dimana. Dilantai, kasur, dimeja rias. Dan dikaca meja rias...ada sebuah kalimat.

 **SELAMAT KEMBALI KERUMAH, SAYANG.**

 **-KRIS-**

Ditulis dengan darah, dan dari baunya itu darah manusia atau vampire. Karena menurutku, aroma darah manusia hampir sama seperti darah vampire. Namun warnanya sedikit berbeda, dan darah vampire pun sedikit lengket.

"Apa-apaan dia!" ketusku. "Berani-beraninya dia masuk kekamarku!"

Aku berjalan ke meja rias, lalu menghapus darah itu. Ternyata itu darah baru sehingga begitu dihapus berlepotan keseluruh bagian cermin.

"Aaarrgh!" teriakku kesal, lalu melempar tisu ke permukaan cermin.

"Biar aku yang membersihkannya." ucap Kyuhyun yang berdiri disampingku.

Dia pun mengambil beberapa tisu, lalu mulai membersihkannya dengan telaten. Namun, karena kurang hati-hati, tangannya terkena darah itu.

Aku memperhatikannya dari tempat tidur. Aku tak ingin tanganku kotor terkena darah yang entah darah siapa yang digunakan oleh mantan sahabatku itu.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" jeritku panik saat Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya yang terkena darah kemulutnya.

Ia menatapku. "Darah ini..."

"Jangan mulai lagi!" ujarku.

Aku langsung menariknya kekamar mandi, menuju wastafel dan membasuh tangannya dengan sabun untuk menghilangkan bau darah itu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanyaku saat menyadari Kyuhyun tengah memperhatikanku.

Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lalu kembali mencuci tangannya.

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman mampir di pipi kiriku.

Tuhan! Yeoja ini benar-benar pandai membuat sistem kerja tubuhku berantakan!

.

.

Kyuhyun terkikik pelan setelah menciumku.

Aku menghela napas panjang seolah kesal dengan tingkahnya. Dapat kulihat raut wajahnya berubah.

"Terima kasih." ujarnya singkat, lalu keluar begitu saja dari kamar mandi.

Aku terkekeh pelan, lalu mencuci tanganku. Ketika aku hendak membasuh wajah, aku teringat bekas ciuman Kyuhyun dipipi kiriku, sehingga aku mengurungkan niat. Lalu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil bersiul pelan.

"Yak!"

Aku menoleh kesumber suara. Ku lihat Kyuhyun tengah menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik pintu lemari. "Apa?"

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahu kalau kau ingin keluar dari kamar mandi?!" tanyanya kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa?" aku tak mengerti.

"Aku sedang mengganti pakaian, bodoh!"

Aku memelototinya karena memanggilku bodoh. "Kau yang bodoh! Lagi pula, memangnya kenapa kalau kau sedang mengganti pakaian? Aku tidak boleh lihat, begitu?"

Dia mendelik kesal padaku.

"Lihat cerminnya, masih kotor. Bersihkan lagi. Aku tak ingin melihat darah itu disana."

Dia memutar bola matanya lalu mengomel dengan suara rendah.

"Dan jangan lupa, kelopak-kelopak mawar ini juga harus dibersihkan."

"Iya!" sungutnya kesal.

Aku mengulum senyum lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar. "Lucunya..." gumamku.

.

.

 **KYUHYUN POV**

Aku memelototi pintu yang baru saja ditutup dari luar.

Namja ini memang hobi sekali membuat mood-ku berubah jadi buruk dalam hitungan detik. Seharusnya, dia itu tersenyum ketika aku menciumnya, bukannya menatapku dengan tatapan kesal.

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menciumnya?! Lalu siapa saja yang hanya boleh menciumnya? Jessica?!"

Aku mengomel dengan suara rendah sambil terus membersihkan kaca dari kotoran darah. Aku tahu Heechul oppa mendengar ucapanku, tapi aku tak peduli.

Setelah selesai, aku menatap foto Changmin yang tergantung di dinding kamar. Aku menunjuk fotonya dengan kesal.

"Iishh! Kau itu, kenapa menyebalkan sekali?! Aku tau sikapmu itu cuek, tapi kadang cuekmu itu berlebihan! Coba saja aku yang vampire, sudah ku hisap darahmu! Aaaargh!" gerutuku.

Aku bingung sendiri, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta pada mahkluk aneh seperti dia?! Kuakui, dia itu...ehem tampan, keren, kalau dia model pasti banyak model yeoja yang ingin menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi sikap dan sifatnya? Jauh dari kata ramah, perhatian, dan apapun sifat yang diinginkan yeoja pada namja.

Seperti halnya sekarang, harusnya dia yang membersihkan kamar ini, bukan aku. Dia itu sangat tidak peka. Dan harusnya dia juga membalas ciumanku, walaupun hanya dipipi aku sudah senang.

"Sudah selesai belum?!" teriaknya dari luar.

"Beluum!" balasku dengan berteriak juga. Tapi teriakanku terdengar kesal.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Changmin, ia kembali masuk ke kamar.

Aku memutar tubuhku kearahnya. "Kalau ingin cepat, kau bersihkan saja sendiri!" bentak ku sambil melemparkan tisu bekas membersihkan darah ke wajahnya.

"Hei!" Changmin membentak balik.

Aku mendengus, lalu berjalan kearah lemari, mengambil t-shirt. Aku masih memakai tanktop saat itu.

"Kau itu memang lelet!"

"Terserah!" ketusku sambil memasang t-shirt.

"Kau itu kenapa?" tanyanya, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri dihadapanku.

"Kenapa apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Kau itu pura-pura bodoh, atau memang bodoh?!"

"Aku memang bodoh!" jeritku kesal.

"HEI! JANGAN RIBUT! AKU INGIN TIDUUR!" teriak Heechul dari kamar sebelah.

"Baiklah, aku yang akan membersihkan kamar ini."

Aku menatap Changmin sejenak."Terserah."

"Kalau kau ku cium, kau masih kesal padaku?"

Tanganku yang tengah memperbaiki ikat rambutku, terhenti. "Mwo?"

"Kau kesal padaku karena aku tidak membalas ciumanmu, kan?"

"Tidak. Kau pikir aku anak kecil?" elakku.

"Bukannya kau memang masih kecil?" tanya Changmin.

Aku menatapnya dengan kesal berlipat ganda. "Kau itu!"

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Changmin santai.

Aku menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Kau itu sangat menyebalkan! Tidak punya perasaan, tidak peka! Dan tidak pantas disebut namja!"

Changmin terkejut mendengar omelanku. "Apa?"

"Karusnya kau yang membersihkan kamar ini, bukan aku! Kalau kau punya perasaan, harusnya kau membalas ciumanku, bukannya menatapku seolah-olah aku baru saja melakukan kesalahan, dan harusnya..."

Cup!

Sebuah ciuman dipipi kanan itu berhasil melumpuhkan omelanku pada Changmin. Ciuman singkat itu berhasil membuat otakku lumpuh seketika, dan jantungku...oh Tuhan! Kenapa detaknya kencang sekali?! Dan sekarang, pipiku mulai memanas.

"Bagaimana? Apa aku sudah punya perasaan?"

Aku menatapnya tak berkedip. Tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Belum? Baiklah."

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh bibirku. Dapat kulihat Changmin memejamkan matanya, lalu ikut memejamkan mata.

"Astaga! Kalian itu kenapa beris..."

Changmin melepas ciumannya, dan kami menoleh kearah pintu.

"Mian." ujar Heechul dengan wajah bersalahnya, lalu kembali kekamarnya.

"Baik, kita lanjutkan."

"Tapi..."

Changmin kembali menciumku dan sekarang aku benar-benar akan membutuhkan jantung baru, karena detak jantungku semakin tak terkendali.

.

.

Merasa waktu tidurnya sudah cukup, Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Ia pun duduk dengan malas ditempat tidur, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dikepala tempat tidur.

Ia melirik jam. 09.15. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Kenapa Changmin tidak membangunkannya, padahal harusnya hari ini mereka kuliah pagi.

Ponselnya berdering. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menyambarnya.

From : Kim Kibum

Selamat liburan musim dingin! :)

Kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. "Liburan? Musim dingin?"

Kyuhyun pun ingat, kalau kemarin adalah hari terakhir kuliah sebelum liburan. Para dosen berlomba memberikan tugas.

"Yeeiii! Liburaan!" Kyuhyun berseru senang sambil melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidur.

Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia baru memang selesai mandi karena 15 menit yang lalu dia baru tiba dirumah.

Matanya melebar melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah melompat-lompat diatas tempat tidur. Yang dia pikirkan saat itu hanyalah bayinya. Dari beberapa buku yang dibacanya, kandungan yang berusia satu sampai 4 bulan masih rawan terhadap goncangan, karena itulah yeoja yang sedang hamil muda harus dalam pengawasan ekstra.

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Changmin. Suaranya menggema diseluruh kamar.

Kyuhyun langsung berhenti melompat, dan menoleh kearah Changmin dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa namja itu membentaknya?

"Turun dari sana!" bentak Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur sambil menatap Changmin was was. Takut namja itu membentaknya lagi.

Changmin mengangkat telunjuknya kearah wajah Kyuhyun dengan geram. "Kau itu kenapa?! Kenapa melompat-lompat seperti tadi?! Kau tahu, kelakuanmu itu bisa membahayakan bayiku!" omel Changmin.

"Ini juga bayiku." sungut Kyuhyun.

"Kalau itu bayimu, kenapa kau melompat-lompat seperti tadi? Kau ingin membunuhnya?!"

"Bukan begitu." Kyuhyun meremas jari-jarinya. "Aku terlalu senang karena kita liburan. Jadi aku melompat-lompat, dan lupa kalau aku sedang hamil."

Changmin mendengus. "Dasar bodoh!" umpatnya.

"Apa?!" Kyuhyun protes.

"Kau itu bodoh! Childish!" ujar Changmin santai. "Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. "Beraninya kau..." sebelum dia selesai berkata, sebuah handuk bersarang diwajahnya. Ulah Changmin.

"Mandi sana!"

Kyuhyun memberengut menatap handuk ditangannya.

"Kenapa? Mau aku mandikan?" goda Changmin dengan suara nakal, dan mengerlingkan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun takut sendiri melihat tingkah Changmin. "Berhenti melakukan itu!"

"Melakukan apa, sayang?" tanya Changmin, sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Jangan genit padaku, Changmin! Hentikan!" jerit Kyuhyun panik.

"Makanya cepat mandi!" bentak Changmin tiba-tiba.

Sambil mengurut dada, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia bergumam pelan. "Namja itu,, semakin lama kegilaannya terlihat jelas!"

Setelah Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi, Changmin mulai merapikan tempat tidur. Dari dulu hingga sekarang -bahkan ia sudah menikah- dia selalu merapikan tempat tidurnya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun. Seharusnya memang Kyuhyun yang merapikannya, tapi ia sudah terbiasa merapikannya sendiri.

"Changmin, kau ingin makan bersamaku tidak?" tanya Heechul, mengintip sedikit didekat pintu.

"Iya. Tunggu sebentar lagi. Dia masih mandi." Changmin menunjuk kamar mandi dengan dagunya.

Heechul mengacungkan jempolnya. "Baiklah."

15 menit kemudian, Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Heechul sudah berada dimeja makan, menyantap sarapan yang dibuatkan oleh Jaejoong sebelum dia pergi ke butik.

Kyuhyun menatap pasta dihadapannya dengan tatapan malas. "Aku boleh tidak minta sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu, permintaan Kyuhyun tidak pernah ada yang beres. "Apa?"

"Aku mau, kau menghabiskan pasta ini." Kyuhyun mendorong piring pastanya kehadapan Changmin.

Changmin menghela napas. Menurunkan emosinya yang sudah diubun-ubun.

"Tenang Changmin. Itu permintaan anakmu. Sabar. Ikuti. Dan dia akan senang." batin Changmin.

Dengan tersenyum dipaksakan, Changmin berkata. "Baiklah, aku..."

"Dan..." sela Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Apalagi sekarang?

"Aku ingin kau membuatkanku sandwich. Seperti yang biasa kau buatkan untukku." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang." ujar Kyuhyun lagi sebelum Changmin sempat berbicara.

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya kuat-kuat lalu bangkit menuju dapur.

Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. "Bayimu kelihatannya cukup merepotkan."

"hehe" Kyuhyun terkekeh.

Selesai membuat sandwich, Changmin kembali melanjutkan sarapannya. Dan dengan terpaksa, Changmin memakan pasta untuk Kyuhyun. Dia ingin membuang pasta itu karena tak sanggup memakannya lagi, tapi Kyuhyun tak beranjak sedikipun dari bangkunya.

"Kyuhyun, aku tak sanggup lagi." ujar Changmin, pasta Kyuhyun masih tersisa 3/4 lagi.

"yaaah..." Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. "Ya sudahlah."

Changmin menghembuskan napas lega. "Syukurlah."

"Tapi, setelah ini kita bermain salon-salonan ya?"

Mata Changmin melotot sempurna. "MWO?"

"hmmphff" Arrum menahan tawa.

"Kau jadi pegawai salon, dan pengunjungnya. Oke?"

"Aku... Apa?!" protes Arrum.

"hehe"

.

.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memelas. "Kyu? Jangan bercanda."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak susah Changmin, kau hanya tinggal merias wajah Arrum. Ayolah." ia mengguncang bahu Changmin.

"Oh my god!" desis Arrum. "Wajahku dirias Changmin? No!"

"Jadi aku hanya merias wajah Arrum?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

"Ne. Kau hanya merias wajah Arrum."

"Baiklah." ucap Changmin senang.

"Terima kasih, Changmin." ujar Kyuhyun senang. "Aku akan ambil peralatannya dulu." Kyuhyun pun keluar dari dapur, menuju kamar.

"Changmin, kau tidak akan melakukannya kan?" tanya Arrum cemas.

Changmin menyeringai. "Tidak akan bagaimana? Itu permintaan bayiku. Aku harus mengikutinya."

Arrum mendengus kesal. "Aku menyesal mengambil minum!"

Tujuan Arrum kedapur memang untuk mengambil minum. Namun, begitu melintasi meja makan, ia mendengar Kyuhyun mengajak Changmin bermain salon-salonan. Tentu saja dia tertawa. Sialnya, akibat memperlihatkan batang hidungnya dihadapan Kyuhyun, dia jadi terbawa kedalam permainan itu.

Arrum menatap ponselnya. "Siapapun, telfon aku! Ajak aku pergi dari rumah!" batinnya.

"Tidak akan ada yang menelfonmu!" tukas Changmin. "Bagaimana? Kau sudah siap untuk ku rias, adik kembar?"

Arrum melotot. "Aku tidak akan pernah siap!"

Changmin mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke dapur, dan saat yang bersamaan ponsel ditangan Arrum berbunyi. Arrum mengangkatnya dengan semangat.

"Halo, Umma?...apa? Ke butik?" Arrum melirik Changmin, sambil tersenyum puas. "Oh, mengantarkan pesanan. Baiklah Umma. Dengan senang hati."

Biasanya Arrum menganggap tugas ini seperti beban yang sangat berat, dan dia mengerjakannya dengan malas-malasan. Namun sekarang, tugas ini bagaikan malaikat dari surga yang datang menyelamatkannya.

"Maaf Kyu, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Umma memintaku mengantarkan pesanan baju milik temannya."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah sendu. "Begitu ya? Tidak bisa besok?"

Arrum menggeleng. "Harus sekarang."

"Ya sudahlah." ujar Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Aku pergi dulu. Bye Changmin." Arrum menunjukkan senyum kemenangannya saat berpamitan dengan Changmin.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun duduk di samping Changmin. Ia menatap peralatan make up nya sedih. Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Changmin?"

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun, karena dia sedang minum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang ku rias?"

"uhuk..uhuk...uhuk..." Changmin langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Mau ya?"

"Kyuhyun, aku ini namja, bukan yeoja." bantah Changmin cepat. "Bagaimana kalau Heechul hyung saja?"

"Apa? Aku kenapa?" tanya Heechul bingung karena Changmin menyebut namanya.

"Dia kan namja." sungut Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga namja Kyuhyun!" teriak Changmin kesal.

"Tapi kau itu suamiku. Jadi tidak apa."

"Tidak apa bagaimana?!" tanya Changmin emosi.

"Kalian ini membicarakan apa?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Diam!" Changmin dan Kyuhyun saling tunjuk.

Heechul mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Selesaikan masalah kalian."

Heechul pun masuk kedapur mengambil minuman kaleng, lalu kembali keruang tengah. Menonton Dvd bersama Sehun dan Sulli.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin saat menyadari Kyuhyun memandangnya lekat.

"Ayolah!" Kyuhyun mengguncang lengan Changmin.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin pura-pura tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun mendengus. Lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

Changmin tersenyum puas saat melihat Kyuhyun berlalu menuju ruang tengah. Ia kembali meminum susunya yang masih tersisa setengah.

Changmin menatap peralatan make up milik Kyuhyun yang terletak begitu saja diatas meja makan. Entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu.

"Oh, jangan katakan kalau aku..." Changmin membatin.

Terdengar tawa Kyuhyun dari ruang tengah. Sepertinya dia sudah melupakan keinginan anehnya itu. Tapi...

"Shit!" umpat Changmin.

Satu jam kemudian, film yang Kyuhyun tonton bersama Heechul, Minho, Sehun dan Sulli selesai.

"Waktunya bermain monopoli!" seru Sulli.

"Aku tidak mau!" bantah Minho.

"Apa-apaan kau ini!" sergah Heechul.

"Bermain dengan dia tidak seru, hyung. Coba dia masuk penjara, pasti dia tak mau main lagi." gerutu Minho.

"Dia kan anak kecil." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah, noona saja yang gantikan aku. Aku tidak ikut." ujar Minho.

"Tapi aku ingin ke atas. Aku ingin melihat Changmin."

"Ayolah, noona. Kau ikut main." rengek Sehun.

"Iya, tapi aku keatas sebentar. Hanya sebentar."

Sebelum keatas, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri kedapur, karena dia cukup haus. Sambil minum, dia berjalan menaiki tangga. Kyuhyun pun masuk ke kamar.

Praaaang!

Gelas yang dia bawa hancur berkeping-keping karena terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya.

Kyuhyun segera berpegangan pada sisi pintu untuk bertahan karena tubuhnya sangat lemah. Pemandangan didepan matanya benar-benar membuat seluruh tenaga dalam tubuhnya menguap.

"Changmin?!"

Changmin tersenyum salah tingkah pada Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun?"

Saat itu Changmin sangat teramat buruk! Kyuhyun merasa ingin pingsan melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak, Changmin memakai bedak, lipstik merah, eyes shadow warna biru terang, blush on pink menyala, dan tak lupa, bulu mata palsu yang juga miliknya.

"Kau! Hapus riasan diwajahmu!" jerit Kyuhyun. "Aku..."

Bruuukk.

Kyuhyun pingsan.

.

.

TBC

Ga kebayang gimana dandanan chwang sampe kyuhyun shock & pingsan gitu hahahaha XD

Yg bingung kmrn yg bawa kyu naik lift, ngunciin kyu dimobil dan yg masuk kemobil dengan wajah marah itu changmin asli ya bukan kris yg lgi nyamar. kenapa chwang marah pas masuk mobil jawaban'a udh ada di chap ini.

Oia di chap kemarin itu ada kesalahan, nama victoria di temen kelompok'a kyuhyun itu bukan victoria adik'a woobin yaa. Itu saya yg lupa edit. Maaf ya ^^

Thanks for review ^^


	16. Chapter 16

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita. 

.

.

.

Changmin segera berlari kearah Kyuhyun, menangkap tubuh yeoja sebelum terjatuh ke lantai. Dengan segera ia menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Ia pun membaringkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur.

Terdengar beberapa langkah kaki menaiki tangga. Ia yakin itu langkah Heechul dan pasukannya -Minho, Sehun dan Sulli- , pasti orang-orang itu mendengar pecahan gelas Kyuhyun.

"Changmin?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Heechul sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Opso!" teriak Changmin.

"Aku mendengar pecahan gelas tadi." ucap Minho.

"Tidak ada apapun. Lebih baik kalian turun!"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar mereka kembali menuruni tangga, hingga akhirnya suara itu lenyap.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah dibaring dengan tatapan gusar. Ini jauh dari dugaannya. Ia memang sudah menduga Kyuhyun akan kaget, tapi pingsan jelas tidak termasuk.

Saat Kyuhyun memintanya untuk dirias, dia memang tidak mau. Namun, Entah kenapa, begitu Kyuhyun meninggalkannya tiba-tiba saja dia tertarik untuk mencoba semua perlatan make up itu. Meskipun ia sudah menahan keinginannya itu dengan susah payah, tetap saja tangannya gatal untuk mencoba make up itu. Akhirnya, ia pun membawa perlatan make up itu kekamar lalu memakainya. Pada saat ia akan menghapusnya, Kyuhyun malah masuk ke kamar dan semuanya pun terjadi.

Ia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat, berharap dengan begitu yeoja itu sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kyu, ayo bangun!"

Mata Kyuhyun pun bergerak-gerak sedikit, lalu mulai terbuka.

"Changmin?!" Kyuhyun kembali berseru. "Kau..."

"Jangan pingsan lagi! Kyuhyun!" Changmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun saat yeoja itu akan kembali pingsan.

"Kepalaku sakit!" lirih Kyuhyun, sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Minum ini." Changmin menyerahkan air putih pada Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih." ungkap Kyuhyun setelah minum beberapa teguk.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Changmin yang benar-benar sudah tertutup oleh sapuan make up. Ia bergidik ngeri.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Padahal tadi aku memintamu kau tidak mau."

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Hapuslah riasanmu!"

"Bukannya tadi kau ingin aku seperti ini?"

"Iya, tapi sekarang tidak. Aku tidak suka." ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin pun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Ia melihat tampilan wajahnya dicermin, dan tertawa sendiri.

"Ini sangat gila!" batinnya geli.

Kyuhyun mendesah lega saat Changmin masuk ke kamar mandi. Tadinya dia memang sangat ingin merias wajah Changmin, tapi karena Changmin menolak akhirnya ia kesal dan memilih menonton bersama Heechul, Minho, Sehun dan Sulli.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi pada Appamu, okay?" ucapnya pelan.

Saat Changmin masih di kamar mandi, ponsel Changmin yang terletak dimeja disamping kasur berbunyi.

"Changmin! Ponselmu berbunyi!" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Iya sebentar lagi. Aku sedang kesusahan membersihkan eyes shadow ini!" Changmin balas berteriak dari kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk membersihkan pecahan gelasnya tadi. Ia mengabaikan ponsel Changmin yang masih saja berbunyi, jangankan mengangkat, menyentuh ponsel itupun tidak. Menurutnya, ponsel itu termasuk privasi seseorang. Jadi ia tidak berhar membuka pesan, mengangkat telfon meskipun itu ponsel milik orang terdekatnya.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat?!" bentak Changmin sambil keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun yang tengah memunguti pecahan kaca terkejut mendengar suara Changmin. "Apa?"

"Kau itu...!" Changmin mengerang. "ya, halo?"

"Ada apa dengannya? Dasar pria aneh!" batin Kyuhyun menggerutu.

Changmin berhenti berbicara lalu melihat Kyuhyun. "Yak! Kau yang lebih aneh!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin. "Kau bilang apa?"

Changmin memelototi Kyuhyun, dan kembali berbicara di telfon. "Iya, sebentar lagi akan kulihat."

Kyuhyun menggerutu dengan suara rendah. Kenapa namja itu bisa berubah dalam hitangan detik? Bahkan dalam satu kedipan mata.

Ia dapat melihat Changmin berjalan ke meja belajarnya untuk menyalakan laptop. Sepertinya melihat e-mail. Setelah itu, ia kembali berbicara pada ponselnya.

"Ya, aku sudah lihat... Apa? Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Hmm... Nanti kukabari lagi. Bye."

Kyuhyun terus memandangi Changmin yang baru saja selesai menelfon. Bingung melihat namja itu berbicara panjang lebar di telfon, dan sepertinya telfon itu juga penting.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselku?!" tanya Changmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Dia sedang mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun balik sambil membuang pecahan kaca ke tempat sampah disudut kamar. "Itu kan ponselmu, jadi aku tidak boleh mengutak-atiknya."

Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan seolah-olah Kyuhyun itu orang terbodoh.

"Haishh! Kenapa yeoja ini tidak mengerti?! Dia kan istriku, tentu saja dia boleh mengangkat atau membuka pesan diponselku!" Changmin mengerang dalam hati.

"Jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku ini orang terbodoh!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

.

.

Sebelum jam makan siang, Kyuhyun mengakhiri permainannya dengan Heechul, Sehun dan Sulli. Ia pun naik ke atas, karena Changmin belum turun semenjak tadi -setelah ia membersihkan pecahan gelas, ia turun-.

Begitu tiba dikamar, ia melihat Changmin tengah memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas, dan juga beberapa buku. Ia pun duduk di tepi tempat tidur memperhatikan kegiatan Changmin yang seolah-olah akan pergi ke kampus.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun akhirnya.

"Perpustakaan kota." ujar Changmin sambil memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna abu-abu.

"Kenapa kesana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya.

"Tentu saja untuk membaca buku." jawab Changmin ketus.

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Memangnya dirumah ini kekurangan buku?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Seingatnya, diruang kerja Jaejoong ada rak buku yang mencapai langit-langit ruangan dan semuanya dipenuhi buku. Buku sejarah, hukum, perekonomian, kedokteran bahkan tentang vampire pun ada. Kyuhyun menganggap ruangan itu seperti perpustakaan kecil.

"Aku sudah membacanya." jawab Changmin singkat, sambil melilitkan syal dilehernya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Kau tidak bohongkan?"

Changmin tak menjawab, ia langsung menyandang tasnya. "10 menit lagi, aku sudah melihatmu dibawah. Telat satu detik, kau kutinggal." pintu tertutup seiring dengan berakhirnya ucapan Changmin.

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Dia mengajakku?" gumamnya bingung.

"KYUHYUNN!" teriak Changmin dari bawah.

Kyuhyun terlonjak. "Oke. Dia mengajakku."

15 menit kemudian Kyuhyun baru tiba dibawah. Itu karena ia bingung harus membawa apa. Akhirnya ia hanya membawa laptop, beberapa kertas dan pulpen.

"Wah, pasangan yang kompak." celetuk Minho.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Yeoja itu sudah telat, dan sekarang masih tersenyum seperti itu.

"Kalian berjanji memakai baju sama seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aniyo, ini hanya kebetulan."

Saat itu dia memakai baju hitam dan sweter abu-abu dengan syal hitam, sama seperti Changmin.

"Cepat!" tegas Changmin.

"Kalian kemana?" tanya Heechul yang muncul dari dapur.

"Ke perpustakaan kota." jawab Kyuhyun semangat.

"Changmin, memangnya tidak ada tempat kencan yang lebih romantis dari perpustakaan kota?" goda Heechul.

"KYUHYUN!" Changmin berteriak dari depan rumah.

"Changmin, aku titip buku tentang cara menghilangkan sikap cuek!" teriak Heechul, lalu tertawa.

"Sudahlah oppa." ujar Kyuhyun. "Aku pergi dulu, bye."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun Changmin tidak menoleh. Changmin masih sibuk membaca buku yang diambilnya, lalu mengetikkan yang dia anggap penting pada laptop.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun.

Changmin bergeming.

Kyuhyun mendengus.

Sudah hampir satu jam dia berada di perpustakaan kota itu. Dan dia tidak membaca satu buku pun. Yang Ia lakukan hanyalah beberapa kali berfoto, lalu bermain game pada laptopnya. Sedangkan Changmin, memilih mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan dosen ketika sebelum libur, padahal itu masih akan dikumpul dua minggu lagi.

"Jangan suka mengulur-ulur pekerjaan, nanti akan menyusahkanmu." jawab Changmin saat dia mengatakan pendapatnya, kalau tak perlu mengerjakan tugas cepat-cepat.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Bukannya mengulur-ulur, tapi apa salahnya menikmati liburan ini? Apalagi sebentar lagi natal." ujar Kyuhyun. "Eunhyuk saja pergi ke Paris saat ini."

"Ya sudah, kau ikut dia saja." balas Changmin.

"Aku tak punya siapapun disana, kecuali Siwon. Lagi pula, Siwon sedang disini."

pernyataan itu berhasil membuat Changmin mengalihkan kepalanya dari laptop ke wajah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Yang mana? Soal Siwon?"

Changmin menggumam. "eergh. Lupakan!" ia mengibaskan tangan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah Changmin.

Beberapa saat kemudian, laptop Kyuhyun berbunyi pelan, tanda ada e-mail masuk. Ia bersorak senang.

"Yeii! Ada e-mail masuk!"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kecilkan suaramu!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Kasian sekali dirimu, tidak pernah dikirimi e-mail!" desis Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan ucapan Changmin. Ia membaca isi e-mailnya dengan teliti. Isinya tentang acara Reuni yang diharuskan membawa pasangan.

"Yaaah.." Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Changmin. Lama-lama dia jengkel juga dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang dari tadi berusaha mencari perhatiannya.

"hmm...Kau bisa tidak menemaniku ke Reuni sekolahku minggu depan? Katanya harus membawa pasangan."

"Tidak." tandas Changmin langsung. "Sekolahku juga mengadakan reuni."

Kyuhyun memberengut. "Pelit!"

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan ada beberapa e-mail masuk. Isinya sama, mengajaknya sebagai pasangan untuk acara Reuni, dan itu semua e-mail dari namja.

Aapa-apaan mereka ini?!" batin Changmin geram melihat e-mail dari beberapa namja teman SHS Kyuhyun.

"Ternyata kau terkenal juga ya, di shs." gumam Changmin tanpa sadar.

"Tentu saja." sahut Kyuhyun senang. "Tapi kenapa Siwon tidak mengajakku ya?"

"Jadi kau berharap Siwon mengajakmu?! Jadi untuk apa kau mengajakku?!" tanya Changmin emosi.

"ssstt!" beberapa orang didekat mereka melotot kesal kearah Changmin.

.

.

Akhirnya, Changmin dan Kyuhyun pulang kerumah dengan perasaan sama-sama kesal dan wajahpun sama-sama cemberut.

Kyuhyun kesal karena Changmin nyaris berteriak dan membuatnya malu, sedangkan Changmin kesal karena Kyuhyun membawa-bawa nama Siwon.

"Kenapa dengan kalian?" tanya Heechul bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang berbeda ketika mereka akan pergi.

Changmin mengangkat bahu, lalu menyelonong naik ke tangga.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun minta penjelasan.

"Entahlah oppa." ujar Kyuhyun malas-malasan.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menaiki tangga. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Changmin tengah berbicara.

"Bagaimana aku pergi kesana kalau aku tidak punya pasangan?!" tanya Changmin kesal. "Aku tidak janji akan datang."

Sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar, ia menatap Changmin lekat.

"Kenapa tidak denganku saja?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar bola matanya, dan kembali berbicara pada telepon. "Tidak. Aku akan tetap pergi. Ya, aku tidak bohong. Jadi kita harus memakai baju apa? Oh, bebas. Baiklah."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lurus-lurus.

"Itu Jonghyun. Dia mengajakku ke Reuni, dan aku akan pergi."

"Bukannya harus berpasangan?"

"Tentu saja berpasangan. Aku akan pergi dengan Arrum. Dia satu sekolah denganku."

"Oh begitu, jadi kau benar-benar tidak bisa menemaniku?"

"Tidak. Kau pergi saja dengan Siwon!" jawab Changmin dengan suara tinggi.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin nanar, lalu berbalik keluar dari kamar, tanpa meletakkan tasnya terlebih dulu.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya disamping Heechul yang tengah membaca sebuah buku.

"Oppa bisa antarkan aku pulang?"

"Pulang kemana?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Tentu saja pulang kerumahku!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara dibesarkan karena ia melihat Changmin sedang berjalan kearah dapur.

Heechul mengikuti tatapan Kyuhyun. "Oh, tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu." balas Heechul dengan suara tak kalah besar.

Kyuhyun terkikik. "Menyenangkan bekerja sama dengan oppa."

Heechul tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Sudah lama aku tak berjumpa Donghae."

Sampai menjelang sore, Heechul dan Kyuhyun belum juga pulang. Hal itu membuat Changmin uring-uringan. Minho yang memperhatikan Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Changmin sudah beberapa kali ingin menghubungi Kyuhyun, namun gengsi yang tinggi membuat niatnya luntur seketika.

"Sudahlah, hubungi saja. Hyung ini, jangan pikirkan harga diri." celetuk Minho.

Changmin melempar wajah Minho dengan bantal sofa. "Tutup mulutmu, sebelum kau kugantung dipuncak pohon."

"Jangan bawa-bawa phobiaku!" erang Minho.

"Dan jangan bawa-bawa harga diriku." tukas Changmin.

"Apa yang kalian ributkan?" suara Jaejoong melerai mereka. Jaejoong baru saja tiba dirumah bersama Arrum.

"Changmin hyung umma, membawa masalah phobiaku terhadap ketinggian." adu Minho.

Changmin mendengus kesal, dan memutar bola matanya jemu. "Anak kecil." desis Changmin.

"Dan kau pasti sudah membawa masalah harga diri Changmin, bukan?" tanya Jaejoong.

Minho terkekeh. "Iya umma."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, lalu masuk ke kamar.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Arrum sambil duduk disamping Changmin.

"Heechul hyung dan Kyuhyun noona pergi, sedangkan si kembar ada dikamar, bermain." jawab Minho.

"Heechul oppa dan Kyuhyun pergi berdua?" tanya Arrum dengan menekankan kata berdua.

"Ya, mereka pergi berdua dan tadi ketika ku telfon, Heechul hyung bilang dia sedang di mall, setelah itu ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kandungan Kyuhyun noona." jelas Minho.

"Mereka hanya berdua? Kenapa kau tak ikut?" tanya Arrum pada Changmin. Dia sengaja memancing Changmin.

Changmin mengerang. "Ya, mereka memang hanya berdua dan Kyuhyun tidak mengajakku karena itulah aku tidak ikut! Puas?!"

Arrum menatap Changmin takut. "Oke. Tenangkan dirimu. Simpan mata tajammu, saudara kembar." ujar Arrum sambil menepuk pundak Changmin.

Tanpa bicara apapun, Changmin langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Menaiki tangga dengan dua anak tangga sekaligus. Ia harus menghubungi Kyuhyun. Ia tidak terima kalau Kyuhyun pergi ke dokter bersama orang lain.

Pada detik-detik terakhir, teleponnya baru diangkat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau dimana?!" bentak Changmin langsung.

"Didepan." Kyuhyun menjawab diseberang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Pintu kamar pun terbuka. Kyuhyun masuk dengan ponsel ditelinga kanannya.

"Didepanmu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mematikan teleponnya.

"Kau itu dari mana saja?! Kenapa sesore ini baru pulang? Atau kau mau pergi lagi setelah ini?"

"Aku hanya kerumah, ke mall sebentar, lalu ke dokter kandungan." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Emosi dikali emosi tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Dengan Heechul hyung?"

"Ne."

"Ke dokter kandungan juga?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Tidak. Dengan Umma. Kalau tidak percaya, kau telepon saja umma."

"Nanti ku telepon."

"Dasar tukang cemburuan!" cibir Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku baru pergi dengan Heechul saja, kau sudah seperti ini. Bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar pergi dengan Siwon?" ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Iish! Kau..."

"Dokter bilang, aku tidak boleh dibentak-bentak. Takut bayiku terkejut." potong Kyuhyun saat Changmin akan kembali membentaknya. "Jadi, kau tidak boleh marah-marah padaku."

Changmin menghela napas panjang, mencoba menurunkan emosinya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin meja rias. Sebentar lagi dia akan pergi ke acara reuni sekolahnya dulu. Berdasarkan keterangan diundangan reuni itu, ia memakai baju seragamnya yang lama. Dulunya seragam itu sedikit kebesaran, dan sekarang sudah sangat pas dibadannya. Dan karena seragamnya sudah pas, perutnya sedikit terlihat, mengingat usia kandungannya sudah memasuki usia 4 bulan.

Acara reuninya akan diadakan pada jam 7, bersamaan dengan acara reuni sekolah Changmin.

Ia melirik Changmin melalui cermin di hadapannya. Changmin tengah memakai kemeja kotak hitam merah dengan lengan sesiku dan celana jeans hitam hingga mata kaki. Ah, dia terlihat keren.

"Kenapa kau melihatku?!" tanya Changmin, nyaris seperti bentakan.

Kyuhyun terperanjat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin. "Sudah syukur kulihat." gerutunya dengan suara rendah.

Saat sedang menyisir rambut, ponselnya berdering. Ada telfon masuk.

"Halo?...kau sudah didepan? Baiklah, aku akan segera turun." Kyuhyun berbicara pada telepon. Ia menatap Changmin. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Pakai ini!" Changmin menyerahkan syal dan mantel pada Kyuhyun. Namun, tetap saja nada suaranya tidak bersahabat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Harusnya kau juga menyiapkan sepatuku." rutuk Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

Changmin mendelik kesal kearah Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, aku hanya bercanda." ucap Kyuhyun, lalu melihat jam tangannya. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Aku akan memakainya sambil jalan." pamit Kyuhyun.

Baru saja pintu tertutup, pintu itu kembali dibuka, membuat alis Changmin bertaut. Ternyata Kyuhyun kembali masuk.

"Kenapa lagi?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Changmin. "Menunduk sedikit."

Changmin menundukkan sedikit tubuhnya malas-malasan.

Cup!

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Changmin cepat. "Aku pergi dulu. Bye-bye!"

Changmin tersenyum lebar setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Dengan segera, ia berlari ke jendela melihat siapa yang menjemput Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu tidak memberitahunya akan pergi dengan siapa.

Matanya melebar saat melihat mobil Lexus berwana hitam itu beranjak pergi dari pekarangan ruamhnya. Tidak, ia tidak akan lupa mobil itu. Tidak akan lupa sampai kapanpun.

Tanpa sadar Changmin mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi. "Beraninya dia pergi dengan Siwon?! Apa dia tidak sadar, kalau aku ini sangat tidak suka pada namja itu?!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung saat Siwon menggenggam tangannya memasuki aula sekolah. Acara reuni ini diadakan disekolah tepatnya di aula. Karena aula ruangan yang cukup besar.

"Hei, kau datang!" seru Ahra.

Kyuhyun menghampiri Ahra dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon.

Go Ahra adalah sahabat Kyuhyun saat di SHS. Meskipun tidak satu universitas mereka tetap berhubungan melalui jejaring sosial.

"Aku pikir kau keluar negeri."

"Oh, aku tidak ingin ketinggalan acara reuni ini." balas Ahra. "ayo kita bertemu dengan teman-teman kita yang dulu!" Ahra menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauhi Siwon.

Ahra berbohong. Dia bukannya membawa Kyuhyun untuk bertemu teman-teman lama mereka, tapi untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa sahabatnya itu datang ke reuni ini dengan Siwon, bukan suaminya karena seingatnya Kyuhyun sudah menikah.

"Dia itu juga sedang menghadiri reuni sekolahnya." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak datang bersama Donghae oppa? Kenapa harus Siwon?"

"Aku tidak ingat padanya. Karena itulah aku mengajak Siwon."

Ahra memukul keningnya. "Kau ini! Kenapa bodoh sekali?!" geram Ahra sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau memukul kepalaku?!" protes Kyuhyun. "Lagi pula, Changmin yang menyuruhku pergi dengan Siwon."

Ahra memutar bola matanya. "Itu hanya pura-pura! Dia kan suamimu! Kau harus tetap menghargai perasaannya!"

"Iya, aku tahu..."

"Kyuhyun?"

Ahra dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Kim Kangin.

"Annyeong, Kangin oppa?" sapa Kyuhyun. "Kau datang juga?"

"Ne, saat ini kan reuni tiga angkatan." jawab Kangin.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda paham. "Oh.."

"Kalian tidak membaur?"

"Sebentar lagi." jawab Ahra.

"Aku permisi."

Ahra kembali menatap Kyuhyun, ingin melanjutkan introgasinya, sayang Siwon terlanjur datang.

"Hei, aku ingin berbicara dengan Kyuhyun." ujar Siwon.

Ahra mengangkat bahu. "Baiklah."

"Kajja. Aku ingin kita ke tempat favorit kita dulu." Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun menuju tempat yang dimaksud.

Sementara ditempat lain...

Changmin sudah beberapa kali mengecek jam tangannya, juga ponselnya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja berubah tidak enak.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Arrum, sadar akan kegelisahan Changmin.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Ini menyangkut Kyuhyun, apalagi dari tadi Kris tidak terlihat."

"Orang bilang, dia sedang keluar negeri. Entah karena apa." jawab Arrum.

"Aku tidak yakin!" sahut Changmin gusar. "Aku ingin ke sekolah Kyuhyun, katakan pada anak-anak yang lain, aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Tapi Changmin..."

"Aku harus melindungi dua nyawa, Arrum. Harus. Aku tak bisa kehilangan salah satunya." potong Changmin. "Aku pergi."

.

.

Siwon membawa Kyuhyun ketempat favorite mereka dulu, saat mereka masih berpacaran. Tempat itu adalah lapangan basket indoor.

"Sudah hampir dua tahun kita tidak kesini." Siwon memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Ne, kau benar."

"Kau ingat yang terjadi disana?" tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk tengah lapangan basket.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis. "Ne."

Kyuhyun tak mungkin akan melupakan kejadian apa yang terjadi ditengah-tengah lapangan basket itu.

Kejadian itu berlangsung tiga tahun yang lalu, pada saat musim semi. Siwon dengan beraninya, mengatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun, tak lama setelah pertandingan basket antar kelas berlangsung, di hadapan ratusan siswa. Keadaan lapangan langsung hening seketika saat Siwon berbicara melalui microfon milik juri. Dan dengan wajah memerah, Kyuhyun turun dari bangku penonton menuju tengah lapangan tempat Siwon berdiri. Kyuhyun pun menjawab dengan suara pelan, dan sekali anggukan kecil.

"Moment yang sangat membahagiakan." ujar Siwon dengan suara yang lirih, nampak dia sedang mengenang saat-saat indah itu.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa bergumam.

"Jadi, hubungan kau dan Changmin sepertinya sudah menghasilkan sesuatu." goda Siwon dengan melirik perut Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat.

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan senyumnya. "4 bulan."

"Maksudmu?" Siwon tak mengerti.

"Usianya sudah 4 bulan." Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya.

Siwon tertawa hambar. "ah, aku mengerti." ucapnya. "ehem... Kau sedang hamil kan?"

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Sku baru saja mengatakan usianya 4 bulan, Siwon."

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maksudku, kalau kau hamil, berarti kau dan Changmin..." Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku dan Changmin kenapa?"

"Kalian sudah melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan tawanya. "Tentu saja. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin hamil."

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

"Dengar Hyunnie, kau menikah dengannya saat aku baru pergi beberapa bulan. Aku masih ingat kau menangis, saat aku pergi. Apa secepat itu perasaanmu berubah?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Tak tahu menjawab apa.

"Hyunnie, jawab aku." ujar Siwon.

"Pada saat awal pernikahan, aku memang masih mencintaimu, Siwon. Sungguh."

"Lalu?"

"Entah sejak kapan, aku mulai menyukai Changmin. Aku suka sikap cueknya, aku suka tatapan tajamnya, aku suka perintah-perintah darinya, dan aku suka saat dia mengomeliku jika aku melakukan kesalahan. Sampai suatu hari, aku sadar. Aku mencintainya."

Wajah Siwon langsung meredup mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. "Kau mencintainya?"

"Ne. Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat membutuhkannya. Walaupun dia suka bersikap cuek padaku, atau kadang kasar, tapi itulah yang kusuka darinya. Dia vampire yang istimewa dimataku."

"Vampire?!" tanya Siwon kaget.

"Tidak. Bukan vampire. Otakku sedang sedikit kacau. Jadi kata-kataku sering berantakan." bantah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Dan dia juga mencintaimu?"

"Siapa?"

"Changmin, tentu saja!" jawab Siwon gusar.

"Oh, dia? Entahlah aku ragu."

"Kenapa ragu?"

"Dia baru satu kali menyatakan cintanya padaku. Beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Kau menikah dengannya hampir 9 bulan, dan dia baru satu kali menyatakan cintanya padamu?"

"Ne. Tapi, aku tau. Dia orangnya cuek, dan tidak suka mengumbar kata-kata mesra. Jadi, aku cukup paham akan sikapnya." ujar Kyuhyun yakin.

Mereka kembali diam. Tiba-tiba sesuatu benda kecil, mungkin debu, masuk ke mata Kyuhyun.

"Akh, mataku!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Siwon panik.

"Sesuatu masuk kemataku. Aduh..." Kyuhyun menggosok matanya.

"Jangan digosok seperti itu." Siwon memegang kedua pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Buka sedikit, akan kutiup."

Siwon meniup mata Kyuhyun beberapa kali. Hingga akhirnya butiran debu *rumor mode on* yang masuk kemata Kyuhyun keluar. Pada saat itu juga, pandangan mata mereka terkunci. Mereka saling tatap. Siwon tak bisa mengalihkan matanya dari mata Indah milik Kyuhyun.

Siwon memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, dan memajukan wajahnya dengan perlahan. Baru saja ia merasakan bibir Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa kerah baju ditarik seseorang dengan kasar.

Buuggh!

Sebuah pukulan bersarang dipipi kirinya.

"Aaargh!" jerit Siwon.

Kyuhyun segera membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Changmin baru saja melayangkan pukulan yang kedua kalinya pada Siwon.

"Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh Kyuhyun!"

Buuggh!

Pukulan bertubi-tubi itu terus bersarang diwajah Siwon, hingga sudut bibirnya sobek dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Dia tidak bisa bangkit karena Changmin mencengkram kerah bajunya dengan sangat kuat.

"Changmin! Cukup! Kau sudah melukainya!" lerai Kyuhyun.

Changmin tidak mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun, karena dia sudah diselimuti emosi.

"CHANGMINIIN! HENTIKAAN!" jerit Kyuhyun.

Changmin berhenti memukuli Siwon dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Kau! Kenapa kau berciuman dengannya?!" bentak Changmin dengan emosi.

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan air matanya. "Maafkan aku."

Changmin mendengus, lalu menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. "Ayo pulang!"

"Changmin...sakit" rintih Kyuhyun karena Changmin terlalu kuat menarik tangannya.

Changmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun dengan kasar.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja. Walaupun ia sudah berkali-kali mengusapnya, tetap saja air matanya mengalir.

Suasana dalam mobil itu terasa sangat mencekam. Yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis tertahan Kyuhyun. Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak mengalir.

Ia khawatir akan keadaan Siwon, tapi ia juga merasa sangat bersalah pada Changmin. Ia tak tahu, kenapa ia bisa berciuman dengan Siwon, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan bibir Siwon, dan detik selanjutnya ia melihat Changmin sedang memukuli Siwon tanpa ampun.

Kyuhyun merasa hatinya sangat sakit saat Changmin membentaknya dengan begitu kasar. Walaupun selama ini Changmin selalu membentaknya, tapi tidak seperti sekarang ini. Changmin terlihat sangat marah padanya. Tapi itu bukan salahnya juga. Kalau saja ia tahu Siwon akan menciumnya, ia tidak akan mengikuti ajakan Siwon ke lapangan basket itu. Dan kalau perlu, dia tak akan datang ke acara reuni itu. Tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Yang bisa dilakukan sekarang hanya meminta maaf.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

Changmin tak menjawab.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Changmin tetap bergeming.

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun menggoyang lengan Changmin agar namja itu menatapnya.

"JANGAN BICARA LAGI KALAU KAU INGIN TIBA DIRUMAH!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung membeku ditempat. Pertama kalinya Changmin sekasar ini padanya. Dan ia tak bisa marah karena dialah penyebab semua ini.

Tangis Kyuhyun langsung pecah. Hatinya sakit oleh perlakuan Changmin. Tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tak bisa mengadu pada Donghae kalau Changmin membentaknya dengan sangat kasar.

"TUTUP MULUTMU! JANGAN MENANGIS! KAU MENGGANGGU KONSENTRASIKU!" bentak Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya untuk meredam suara tangisannya. Namun itu tak menghalangi air matanya untuk berhenti mengalir.

"ak...ku...hiks...hiks...min...nta...hiks...maaf...hiks..." ujar Kyuhyun sesenggukan.

Changmin menghela napas panjang. "aku...bilang...tutup..,mulutmu." Changmin mengeja tiap katanya.

Air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras mengalir. Dia heran melihat air matanya tak kunjung berhenti, padalah dia sudah menangis dari tadi.

Tiba-tiba ponsel ditangannya berbunyi. Kyuhyun menatap layarnya sebentar, setelah ia tahu siapa si penelfon, dia mengangkatnya.

"Yeoboseo?" ujar Kyuhyun susah payah. "Aku baik-baik..." sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ponselnya sudah direbut oleh Changmin.

"MEMANGNYA KALAU DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA KENAPA? DAN KALAU DIA TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA KENAPA?!" bentak Changmin. "MERUGIKANMU?!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin memutuskan telepon sepihak dan melemparkan ponsel Kyuhyun ke jok belakang.

Setelah itu dia keluar dari mobil, karena mereka memang sudah tiba dirumah. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya cepat dan buru-buru keluar dari mobil menyusul Changmin.

"Ya ampun, kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong khawatir. Wajah Kyuhyun saat itu sangat-sangat kacau. Pucat, matanya bengkak.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, lalu berlari mengejar Changmin. "Changmin!"

Changmin terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Kyuhyun.

Ia pikir, Kyuhyun akan disandra oleh Kris, ternyata dugaannya salah. Lebih baik Jessica yang saat itu bersama Kyuhyun, setidaknya Jessica tidak akan mencium Kyuhyun. kalaupun Kyuhyun bersama Kris, yang sakit pasti tubuhnya, dan dia bisa mengobati luka-lukanya. Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya agar sakit di hatinya dapat berkurang?

Hatinya terlanjur sakit. Memangnya siapa yang tidak sakit hati melihat orang yang kita cintai dengan orang lain di depan mata kita sendiri? Dan Kyuhyun meneriakinya karena tak ingin Siwon terluka! Sekarang terlintas dipikirannya akan satu hal, apa benar Kyuhyun mencintainya? Kalau iya, kenapa dia berciuman dengan Siwon dan mengajak Siwon ke acara Reuni itu.

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun berhasil menahan tangan Changmin saat mereka tiba dilantai atas. Tepat didepan tangan.

Changmin menyentakkan tangannya. "Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu yang kotor itu! Tadi kau pasti berpegangan tangan dengan namja itu kan?" tanya Changmin tajam.

Kyuhyun berusaha menahan tangisnya, sehingga matanya memerah. "Tadi memang memegang tanganku tapi..."

"Sudah! Cukup!" potong Changmin.

Kyuhyun menyesali kejujurannya. "Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu Changmin."

"Menjelaskan semuanya?" tanya Changmin sinis. "Menjelaskan bagaimana kalian bisa berada dilapangan basket itu, bagaimana kalian memulai ciuman itu dan bagaimana kesalnya kalian karena aku tiba-tiba datang dan merusak suasana romantis yang sudah kalian ciptakan?! Begitu?!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya sudah mendesak keluar tapi dia menahannya. "Tidak begitu."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Sudahlah! Lebih baik kau tidur." Changmin masuk ke kamar.

"Changmin, aku minta maaf."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dari pintu balkon dengan tatapan sinis. "Kata maafmu tidak mengurangi sakit yang kurasakan disini." Changmin menunjuk dadanya. Setelah itu, dia melompat dari balkon menuju hutan.

Seketika itu juga, tangis Kyuhyun pun pecah. "Changminn... Maafkan aku.." ucapnya parau.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Meskipun terasa sangat berat, ia tetap memaksa untuk membuka matanya.

Keadaan kamar masih gelap, lampu utama masih dinyalakan, gorden jendela juga belum dibuka. Biasanya, saat dia membuka mata, keadaan kamar sudah terang, lampu utama sudah dimatikan, dan gorden jendela serta gorden untuk pintu balkon sudah dibuka. Changmin yang selalu melakukannya.

"Apa ini masih malam?" gumam Kyuhyun. Dia menggeleng.

Jelas-jelas dia baru tertidur ketika jam menunjukkan hampir jam 5 subuh, jadi tidak mungkin masih malam. Semalaman dia tidak tidur karena bertekad ingin menunggu Changmin pulang, dan benar-benar menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi rasa kantuk meruntuhkan pertahanannya untuk menunggu Changmin.

Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding. 08.30. Harusnya Changmin sudah dirumah. Harusnya Changmin sudah tidur disampingnya saat ini. Tapi kenapa Changmin tidak ada?

Setelah membasuh wajahnya ditoilet, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar. Kebetulan begitu keluar dari kamar, Heechul juga keluar dari kamarnya.

"Astaga, Kyuhyun! Kau membuatku kaget!" seru Heechul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Pagi."

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Heechul khawatir melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata rapi. Rambut acak-acakkan jelas sekali belum disisir, masih memakai baju seragam sekolahnya tadi malam, mata bengkak dan ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya mendandakan dia kurang tidur.

"Apa oppa melihat Changmin?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Heechul mengangguk. "Dikamarku. Dia sedang tidur."

Tes

Air mata Kyuhyun kembali menetes. Changmin sudah pulang, tapi tidak ke kamarnya. Changmin malah tidur dikamar Heechul. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukan Changmin.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul. Ia mulai panik melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis tanpa suara.

"Changmin dikamarmu?"

"Iya, kami pulang dari hutan jam 5 lebih, mungkin setengah 6 karena ada badai salju. Tapi Changmin bilang, dia ingin dikamarku saja. Dan aku membiarkannya. Memangnya kalian ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab, air matanya semakin mengalir deras, dan tiba-tiba saja dia masuk ke kamar Heechul.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Sejak tadi malam dia juga sudah curiga kalau Changmin sedang ada masalah karena wajahnya benar-benar kusut. Ditanya baik-baik dijawab dengan nada yang sangat ketus.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara bentakan dari dalam kamarnya.

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU! AKU INGIN TIDUR!"

Heechul langsung masuk kekamarnya dan mendapati Changmin tengah duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan wajah marahnya ditambah dengan mata kuningnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun terduduk dilantai sambil terisak.

"Changmin! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" seru Heechul, dan berjongkok di sisi Kyuhyun.

"Hyung tak perlu ikut campur! Ini urusanku dengan dia!" bentak Changmin sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Dia? Kyuhyun istrimu, kenapa kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu?!" tanya Heechul.

"Seorang istri tidak mungkin bermain dengan namja lain." ujar Changmin singkat, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur, keluar dari kamar.

Tangis Kyuhyun kembali pecah. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Bahunya berguncang hebat karena tangisan itu.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Heechul bingung.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia terus saja menangis.

"Sudahlah Kyuhyun, jangan menangis seperti ini. Tidak baik untuk kandunganmu." Heechul memapah Kyuhyun ke sisi tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Changmin marah padaku. Tadi malam..." cerita itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Heechul mendengarkan Kyuhyun baik-baik. Ingin tahu masalah apa yang terjadi antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kau berciuman dengan Siwon?" tanya Heechul tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Namun dia dengan cepat menyela. "Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, oppa. Tiba-tiba saja Siwon menciumku. Sebelum aku sempat mendorongnya, Changmin datang, dia memukuli Siwon...dan dia hiks... Hiks..." Kyuhyun kembali menangis. Teringat perlakuan Changmin tadi malam padanya.

"Dia hanya butuh waktu Kyuhyun. Biarkan dia sendiri. Saat ini dia masih emosi. Kau lihat, matanya sudah berubah kuning, aku takut kau akan dilukainya kalau kau tetap memaksa ingin menjelaskan semuanya padanya."

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dan mendapati keadaan kamar masih gelap karena gorden masih tertutup, namun lampu kamar sudah dimatikan. Changmin tengah tidur ditempat tidur dengan posisi memunggunginya.

Kyuhyun duduk perlahan dibelakang punggung Changmin. Menatap punggung namja itu sedih.

"Changmin..." ujarnya lirih.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

Kyuhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Changmin, meskipun Changmin tidur dan itu tandanya Changmin tak mendengarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap kelangit-langit menahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah dan kembali menangis. "Aku tahu aku salah, dan kata maafku pun tidak akan mengurangi sakit yang kau rasakan. Tapi... Maafkan aku. Hiks..."

Kyuhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi karena tangisnya kembali pecah dan dia tak ingin mengganggu tidur Changmin.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir, Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku."

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu bagi Changmin. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah Kibum untuk dua hari kedepan, dan itu tandanya dia akan menghabiskan malam natal dan juga pagi natal bersama Kibum. Dia merasa tak sanggup jika berduan dengan Changmin, saat Changmin tak mau menatapnya, saat Changmin membentaknya, itu benar-benar membuatnya jatuh pada titik terendah.

Saat Kyuhyun mengemasi pakaian yang akan dibawanya, Changmin benar-benar sedang tertidur pulas.

Kyuhyun mendesah untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia menatap wajah Changmin sedang tertidur pulas. Saat itu Changmin sedang tidur terlentang, jadi dia dengan bebas memperhatikan wajah Changmin.

"Aku akan memberikan waktumu untukmu seperti yang disarankan Heechul. Aku harap, sampai saat itu tiba kau bisa memaafkanku." ucap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meletakkan selembar kertas yang berisi tentang kejadian yang terjadi pada malam reuni itu di atas bantal yang digunakannya. Ia yakin Changmin bisa melihatnya.

Saat sedang menuruni tangga, ia berpapasan dengan Heechul.

"Kyuhyun? Kau..."

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar. Aku sedang memberikan waktu untuk Changmin seperti yang oppa katakan." potong Kyuhyun.

"Tapi tidak dengan meninggalkan rumah seperti ini." bantah Heechul. "Kita tidak tahu bahaya apa yang menantimu diluar sana."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. "Berada satu rumah dengan Changmin dalam keadaan tidak akur sangat tidak baik untuk kandunganku."

"Kau mengindari masalah." tegas Heechul. "Cepat kembali ke kamarmu sebelum ada yang melihat. Cukup aku yang tahu masalah kalian. Jangan sampai orang lain dirumah ini."

"Tapi Heechul oppa, aku tidak bisa melihat tindakan Changmin seperti ini. Mengabaikanku." sungut Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu aku salah, tapi dia tidak seharusnya memarahiku sampai seperti ini! Dia..."

"Jangan menangis lagi." potong Heechul saat melihat mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan mengizinkanmu pergi, asal kau beri tahu tujuanmu."

"Aku akan kerumah Kibum."

"Jadi malam natal dan paginya..."

"Aku akan bersamanya." potong Kyuhyun. "Baiklah aku pergi dulu."

"Percayalah, Changmin akan memaafkanmu." Heechul bisa melihat kesedihan diraut wajah Kyuhyun meskipun yeoja tersenyum.

"Aku akan bantu menjelaskannya pada orang rumah."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Hanya dua hari."

"Ya ampun Kyuhyun, sejak kapan kau disini?" seru Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun berjongkok didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Entahlah, seperti sejak satu jam yang lalu." ujarnya parau.

"Ayo masuk. Kau harus minum cokelat hangat." Kibum membuka pintu rumahnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Kyuhyun menghubunginya kalau Kyuhyun akan menginap dirumahnya untuk dua hari ke depan. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukan jam kedatangannya. Makanya dia kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan rumahnya.

"Minumlah." pinta Kibum sambil menyerahkan cokelat panas untuk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo."

"Jadi kau sudah bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Kibum.

Dia memang merasa Kyuhyun sedang dalam masalah karena saat menelfonnya tadi pagi suara Kyuhyun sangat parau seperti habis menangis. Dan sekarangpun, meskipun sudah memakai sapuan make up, tetap saja lingkaran hitam dibawah mata Kyuhyun dan matanya juga masih bengkak.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. "Ini masalah Changmin."

"Kenapa Changmin?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah kembali menangis, membuat Kibum bingung.

"Dia selingkuh? Atau kecelakaan? Atau meninggalkanmu?" tebak Kibum.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. "Bukan."

"Atau dia kena penyakit parah dan memintamu untuk meninggalkannya?" tebak Kibum lagi.

Kyuhyun semakin meradang. "Bukan."

Kibum semakin penasaran. "Jadi?"

"Saat acara reuni sekolahku..."

Kyuhyun pun menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi di acara reuni itu, lalu sikap Changmin yang kasar padanya sampai sikap Changmin yang tidak berubah sampai tadi pagi.

"Astaga! Jadi dia membentakmu? Keterlaluan sekali dia!" cetus Kibum.

Pernyataan Kibum membuat tangis Kyuhyun terhenti. Dia menatap Kibum bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau memang bersalah. Tapi tak sepantasnya dia bersikap seperti itu! Harusnya dia mendengarkan penjelasanmu! Bukannya membentakmu. Apa dia lupa kau itu hamil? Keadaan mentalmu tak boleh terganggu. Dia itu sungguh childish!" cetus Kibum berapi-api.

.

.

Changmin melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari sebuah rumah. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun setelah mendengar penjelasan yeoja itu tadi pagi. Saat senyum terkembang melihat yeoja itu, saat itu juga ia melihat seorang namja berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Siwon. Sekarang dia mulai berpikir, apa benar memaafkan Kyuhyun adalah tindakan yang baik? Tidak.

"Changmin?" ujar Kyuhyun kaget.

Changmin menggeleng. "Cukup sampai disini."

Changmin kembali masuk ke mobilnya, dan mulai mengendarainya pergi dari tempat itu. Namun dari kaca spion dia dapat melihat...

Bruukk

Kyuhyun tertabrak mobil, dan saat itu tergeletak dijalan.

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya lalu memutar balik.

"Kyuhyun, buka matamu!" Changmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Chang..min...aku...min..ta maaf..."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu asal kau bertahan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Lalu matanya terpejam.

"KYUHYUNNN!"

.

.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

 _Changmin melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari sebuah rumah. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk memaafkan Kyuhyun setelah mendengar penjelasan yeoja itu tadi pagi. Saat senyum terkembang melihat yeoja itu, saat itu juga ia melihat seorang namja berdiri disamping Kyuhyun. Siwon. Sekarang dia mulai berpikir, apa benar memaafkan Kyuhyun adalah tindakan yang baik? Tidak._

 _"Changmin?" ujar Kyuhyun kaget._

 _Changmin menggeleng. "Cukup sampai disini."_

 _Changmin kembali masuk ke mobilnya, dan mulai mengendarainya pergi dari tempat itu. Namun dari kaca spion dia dapat melihat..._

 _Bruukk_

 _Kyuhyun tertabrak mobil, dan saat itu tergeletak dijalan._

 _Changmin menghentikan mobilnya lalu memutar balik._

 _"Kyuhyun, buka matamu!" Changmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun._

 _"Chang..min...aku...min..ta maaf..."_

 _"Aku sudah memaafkanmu asal kau bertahan."_

 _Kyuhyun menggeleng. Lalu matanya terpejam._

 _"KYUHYUNNN!"_

.

.

"KYUHYUNNN!" Changmin berteriak sekuat tenaganya.

Seketika Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Keringat dingin bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Dan dia tidak ingin mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan.

Dengan cepat Changmin berlari ke kamar mandi. Karena seingatnya, sebelum dia tidur, Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi dia sudah terlalu lama tidur, hari sudah sore. Dan benar, kamar mandi itu kosong.

Changmin segera keluar dari kamar, meneriaki nama Kyuhyun dengan seluruh tenaganya. Namun, satu suarapun tak ada terdengar. Suasana rumah sangat sepi. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mendapati selembar kertas note di atas mejanya.

 _ **Umma, dan seluruh saudaramu pergi ke mall untuk membeli perlengkapan natal. Besok sudah malam natal.**_

 _ **-Umma-**_

"Apa Kyuhyun ikut?" gumam Changmin.

Changmin kembali ke kamarnya, mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Saat tengah sibuk mencari, ia melihat secarik kertas diatas bantal yang biasa ditiduri Kyuhyun.

 _Saat acara Reuni itu, aku di ajak Siwon ke lapangan basket. Pada awalnya, kami bercerita tentang masa-masa sekolah kami. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu masuk ke mataku. Jadi dia meniupnya agar benda itu keluar dari mataku. Entah bagaimana, aku merasakan bibir Siwon dipermukaan bibirku. Sebelum aku sempat mendorongnya, kau sudah datang dan langsung memukuli Siwon. Memarahiku seolah-olah aku menginginkan hal itu. Aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu. Tapi Heechul oppa bilang, kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir, jadi aku menjelaskan semua ini lewat surat. Dan aku memberimu waktu seperti yang di katakan Heechul oppa. Maaf aku pergi tidak pamit padamu. Aku akan menjauh darimu sementara kau berpikir. Lagi pula, kulihat kau tidak suka jika berdekatan denganku. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Aku mohon, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku berjanji._

 _-KYUHYUN_

Changmin meremas kertas ditangannya. Ia berjalan ke lemari dengan langkah besar. Lalu dia membuka lemari tempat pakaian Kyuhyun. Pakaian yeoja itu masih disana. Lemarinya tidak kosong. Jadi, yeoja itu tidak benar-benar meninggalkannya?

Changmin kembali mencari ponselnya. Namun, saat dia akan membuat tempat tidurnya berantakan, dia teringat kalau ponselnya berada dikamar Heechul.

Changmin mondar mandir disisi tempat tidur Heechul dengan ponsel ditelinga. "Ayo Kyuhyun, angkat! Angkat agar aku tahu posisimu." gumam Changmin.

Langkah Changmin terhenti saat telinganya mendengar sebuah nada ponsel. Ia keluar dari kamar Heechul menuju sumber suara. Ia kembali masuk ke kamarnya. Suara itu semakin jelas, dan dia mendapati ponsel milik Kyuhyun dibalik selimut.

"Shit! Kenapa dia tidak membawa ponselnya!"

Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit diatasnya dengan tatapan kosong.

Ia tidak bisa tidur. Padahal dia sudah hampir dua jam berada ditempat tidur itu, sudah hampir tengah malam. Wajah Changmin terus membayangi pikirannya dari tadi.

Ia tersenyum kecut. "Bahkan dia tidak mencari keberadaanku. Walaupun aku tidak membawa ponsel karena lupa, kenapa dia tidak mencoba menghubungi Kibum? Ah, pasti dia masih marah."

Kyuhyun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi miring menghadap jendela. Tirai jendela sedikit terbuka, membuatnya dapat melihat salju tengah turun.

"Dia pasti sedang di hutan." gumam Kyuhyun. "Atau mungkin hanya dirumah."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Ayo Kyuhyun! Kau harus tidur! Bergadang terus menerus sangat tidak baik untuk kandunganmu!" Kyuhyun berkata pada dirinya sendiri, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Sementara itu...

Changmin menatap butiran salju yang turun dari langit melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia memang tidak ke hutan karena salju sedang turun, kemungkinan hewan yang keluar tidak banyak bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk tetap dirumah.

Changmin menatap sisi tempat tidur yang selalu ditiduri Kyuhyun. Sekarang, sisi tempat tidur itu kosong karena Kyuhyun tidak ada. Dia sudah bertanya pada Heechul, tapi Heechul bilang tidak tahu kemana Kyuhyun pergi.

"Kyuhyun, kau dimana? Aku sudah memaafkanmu, aku mohon. Pulanglah." batin Changmin.

Changmin mulai membuka matanya, dia sadar. Tingkah lakunya sejak kemarin sangat berlebihan. Karena emosi ia membentak Kyuhyun berkali-kali. Harusnya ia mendengarkan penjelasan Kyuhyun dulu, baru mengambil keputusan. Ia sudah mendengarkan penjelasan yeoja itu tadi pagi, tapi dia masih sedikit ragu. Namun saat membaca suratnya, keraguan itu langsung hilang. Dia percaya pada Kyuhyun. Dia percaya kalau Kyuhyun tidak mengkhianatinya. Tangisan yeoja itulah buktinya.

"Aaarrgg!" Changmin mengacak rambutnya kesal.

Kenapa sekarang semuanya menjadi begitu jelas?!

.

.

Changmin menatap seluruh anggota keluarganya yang sedang menghias pohon natal dengan tatapan kosong. Anggota keluarganya sudah mengajaknya untuk bergabung, tapi dia mengatakan tidak berminat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya keluarganya menikmati malam natal dengan menghias pohon natal. Biasanya tidak pernah. Tidak ada yang spesial saat natal tiba, termasuk tahun baru, keluarganya tidak melakukan perayaan.

Heechul memperhatikan tingkah laku Changmin sedari tadi. Dia sengaja membohongi Changmin karena ia tidak percaya kalau Changmin sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun. Ia takut kalau Changmin akan kembali membentak Kyuhyun sehingga mental adik iparnya itu terganggu, sehingga berimbas pada kandungannya, dan dia tidak ingin kehilangan keponakannya itu.

Heechul berjalan kearah Changmin dan duduk disampingnya. "Hei!"

"Apa?!" tanya Changmin ketus.

Heechul terkekeh. "Kau tidak ikut menghias pohon natal?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang tidak? Hyung tidak dengar?!"

Bukannya menghindar dari Changmin, Heechul malah semakin tertawa. "Rindu padanya?"

Changmin pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Dia baru pergi sehari tapi kau sudah seperti ini." ujar Heechul. "Makanya, kalau dia melakukan kesalahan, dengar penjelasan dia dulu, baru marah-marah. Kau tidak hanya membentaknya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Apa kau tidak berpikir berapa banyak air mata yang sudah keluar dari matanya karena menangis? Apalagi dia sedang hamil..."

"Iya aku tahu! Aku tahu aku berlebihan, aku egois dan aku juga bersalah! Dan sekarang, dia baru pergi sehari aku sudah sangat merindukannya!" potong Changmin dengan suara besar.

Semua orang yang berada diruang tengah itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan menatap kearah Changmin. Changmin yang dari tadi hanya diam, tiba-tiba bersuara dengan sangat keras tentu saja membuat mereka kaget.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?" sindir Arrum.

"Tutup mulutmu, Shim Arrum." tukas Changmin.

Arrum mendelik kesal namun tak membalas perkataan Changmin.

"Aku tahu dimana dia." ujar Heechul.

Changmin langsung menatap Heechul. "Benarkah?"

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan membentaknya?"

"Aku berjanji."

"Rumah Kibum." jawab Heechul.

"Hyung tidak berbohong?"

"Ini malam natal. Aku tidak mungkin berbohong."

Changmin mendengus. "Tahu apa hyung soal malam natal?"

"Terserah."

Changmin keluar dari rumah, dan segera melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Kibum. 20 menit kemudian, dia tiba disana.

Changmin mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabar. Sesekali dia juga menekan bel. Meskipun sudah hampir jam 9 dia yakin, Kibum dan Kyuhyun belum tidur.

"Iya, mencari siapa..." ucapan Kibum tergantung diudara begitu dia melihat Changmin. "Changmin?"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kyuhyun." jawabnya langsung.

"Dia tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong. Aku tahu dia menginap disini."

"Dia memang menginap disini, tapi sekarang dia sedang tidak ada." jelas Kibum.

"Maksudmu?"

"Sejak satu jam yang lalu, dia kuantar ke gereja karena dia memintanya. Dan sampai sekarang dia belum pulang." jawab Kibum.

"Dimana gerejanya?" tanya Changmin tidak sabaran.

"Setelah keluar dari jalan ini, kau belok kiri dan diujung jalan ada pertigaan, disana gerejanya."

Changmin merekam kata-kata Kibum dengan baik di kepalanya. "Dimana barang-barangnya? Aku ingin membawanya pulang malam ini."

"Amin..."

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai berdo'a. Sejak satu jam yang lalu, dia sudah berada di gereja itu. Dia meminta Kibum untuk mengantarnya, dan kalau dia ingin pulang, dia memilih naik taksi.

Dia berdoa pada Tuhan agar Changmin memaafkannya, agar semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Aku harus pulang." gumam Kyuhyun setelah melihat jama tangannya.

Sesaat sebelum bangkit dari duduknya, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan bergumam pelan. "Kabulkan permintaanku, Tuhan." Kyuhyun pun berjalan keluar gereja.

Saat tiba di depan pintu gereja, langkahnya terhenti seketika. Bahkan dia langsung menahan nafas, tak berkedip. Kaget. Benar-benar kaget.

"Kyuhyun?"

Suara bernada rendah itu menyadarkannya kembali. Membuatnya kembali bernafas dan berkedip dengan normal.

"Changmin?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat.

Dia sungguh tak percaya kalau Changmin ada dihadapannya. Memanggil namanya dengan nada suara seolah-olah namja itu merindukannya. Tak salah jika berharap bukan?

Detik selanjutnya, Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam pelukan Changmin. Meskipun saat itu salju tengah turun, tapi dia tak merasakan dingin sama sekali. Yang dia rasakan hanyalah kehangatan. Namun, dia tetap tak membalas pelukan Changmin. Ia takut kalau semua ini hanya mimpi, dan saat terbangun dia sedang tertidur didalam gereja.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Dan aku juga minta maaf. Maaf karena aku terlalu berlebihan." ucap Changmin. "Kau tidak bermimpi, Kyuhyun. Ini nyata."

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap Changmin. "Maafkan aku."

Changmin mengangguk. "Aku juga minta maaf."

Air mata Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja. Kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan. Ia tertawa meski air matanya terus mengalir.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Aku tidak akan memarahimu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan langsung memeluk Changmin.

"Terima kasih, Tuhan."

.

.

Kyuhyun merapatkan selimutnya saat rasa dingin menggelitik punggungnya yang terbuka. Setelah posisi selimutnya terasa pas, dia kembali tidur.

"Kyu bangun!"

Kyuhyun mendengar seruan Changmin, namun dia pura-pura tak mendengarnya dan kembali tidur. Dia sangat lelah dan mengantuk, karena dia ikut menghias pohon natal dan membantu Arrum membuat kue kering, hingga 'bermain' beberapa kali dengan Changmin dan baru bisa tidur saat hampir subuh.

"Kyuhyun! Ayo bangun!" teriak Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur lagi. Boleh ya?" ujarnya dengan wajah memelas.

Changmin mengibaskan tangan. "Semua orang sudah bangun sejak satu jam yang lalu! Ayo cepat!" tegas Changmin. "Jangan sampai nanti anak-anakku seperti ibunya." gumam Changmin sambil berjalan ke meja rias.

"Yak, aku dengar perkataanmu." cetus Kyuhyun sebal.

Changmin memutar tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum singkat. "Bagus. Jadi, kuharap kau bisa mengubah kebiasaan burukmu itu."

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Seperti dia tidak punya kebiasaan buruk saja." rutuknya dengan suara rendah.

"Satu lagi, jangan karena aku tidak bisa mendengarkan gumamanmu, kau bisa seenaknya mengataiku! Jangan suka mengumpat suami, kalau kau tak ingin dikutuk!" pintu kamar tertutup sempurna dari luar.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Haish! Namja itu kenapa menyebalkan sekali! Saat 'bermain' tadi malam sangat baik...eerrgh!"

"Kyuhyun! Cepat turun! Jangan merutuki suamimu terus!" teriak Heechul dari depan pintu kamarnya.

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun beringsut dari tempat tidur, memakai baju tidurnya yang terletak di dekat kursi meja rias.

Selesai berdandan, Kyuhyun baru turun menuju ruang tengah, tempat seluruh anggota keluarga berkumpul.

"Nah, Kyuhyun sudah turun. Kita bisa ke gereja sekarang." ujar Jaejoong.

"Coba saja kau bangun sejak satu jam yang lalu, kita sudah digereja sekarang." gerutu Changmin dengan suara rendah.

Heechul terkikik pelan, lalu dia berkata. "Coba saja kau tidak 'bermain' dengannya tadi malam, dia pasti tidak akan terlambat bangun."

Changmin langsung menyikut tulang rusuk Heechul karena kesal. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Suasana canggung menyelimuti mobil milik Changmin.

"Kenapa hanya diam?" Changmin memecah keheningan.

"Lalu aku harus apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ragu.

Changmin menggedikkan bahu. "Selamat natal."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Selamat natal."

Changmin melemparkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Kyuhyun. Berpita merah.

"Ini apa?"

"Kado." jawab Changmin singkat.

"Kado apa?" Kyuhyun semakin bingung.

"Kado natal!" jawab Changmin ketus.

"Oh." Kyuhyun membulatkan mulutnya. Ia memperhatikan kotak itu dengan sama. "Hei! Kenapa kau ambil lagi?!" protes Kyuhyun saat Changmin mengambil kado itu lagi dari tangannya.

"Tentu saja! kau memperhatikannya seolah-olah kado ku itu sangat berbahaya!" omel Changmin.

"Iya maaf." gumam Kyuhyun. "Berikan padaku?" Kyuhyun nenadahkan tangannya.

"Jaga baik-baik kadonya." ujar Changmin sambil.

"Memangnya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, sambil mengguncang kotak kadonya.

"Hatiku." ujar Changmin asal.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Changmin melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Buka saja, ini sudah sampai." jawab Changmin. "Sejak kapan keluargaku pergi ke gereja pada saat natal. Sebuah perubahan." gumam Changmin sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu perlahan. Matanya membulat saat mendapati kalung berbandul peri. Indah. Dia baru ingat, kalau dua kalung yang pernah ada sudah hilang, bukan dia yang menghilangkan tapi Kris. "Terima kasih." gumamnya. Dan ia pun segera memakainya, lalu keluar dari mobil menghampiri Changmin. "Hatimu bagus juga. Seperti peri." sindir Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Lucu sekali Mrs. Shim." cetuskan. "Sekali lagi kau bicara seperti itu, kalungmu kuambil." ancamnya.

"Oke, baiklah." ujar Kyuhyun. "Selalu mengancam."

.

.

"Kyuhyunie!" seru Donghae begitu dia membuka pintu rumah.

Sepulang dari gereja, Kyuhyun dan keluarga Changmin memang langsung berkunjung kerumah keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, sayang." ujar Donghae sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Bagaimanapun, Kyuhyun adalah adik satu-satunya dan tentu saja dia menyayangi adiknya itu.

"Hae, apa kau tidak mengizinkan kami masuk?" sela Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum kikuk pada Jaejoong dan yang lain. "Silahkan masuk."

Jaejoong, Yunho, dan yang lainnya pun masuk, membiarkan Donghae kembali menutup pintu. Mereka pun menuju ruang tengah, tempat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Selamat Natal."

"Selamat Natal."

Setelah saling bersalaman, Donghae langsung menarik Kyuhyun menjauh, ke sebuah bangku yang menghadap ke arah taman samping yang tertutup salju. Hal itu membuat Changmin melotot sempurna.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Changmin nyaris berteriak.

"Hanya disini." jawab Kyuhyun. Jaraknya dan Changmin hanya berkisar 15 meter. Dia masih bisa melihat Changmin, dan namja itu masih bisa melihatnya tanpa satupun penghalang.

Donghae memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Adik keciknya ini sudah banyak berubah. Lihat, dulu pipinya tidak se chubby itu, tubuhnya juga sedikit berisi, dan perutnya sudah membesar. Sudah 3 bulan dia tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Biasanya, sebelum menikah, Kyuhyun sangat rajin datang ke kantornya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Seingatnya, Kyuhyun baru sekali datang ke kantornya setelah menikah.

"Aaaauuuw..." ringis Kyuhyun karena Donghae mencubit pipinya. "Appo, Hae oppa!"

Donghae tertawa. "Kau itu menggemaskan sekali! Lihat pipimu ini! Sudah seperti bakpau, hahaha." ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Donghae dengan sebal. "Oppa pikir aku anak kecil?! Menggemaskan apanya?!"

Donghae semakin tertawa. "uu...aku semakin ingin mencubit pipimu ketika kau kesal seperti itu."

"Jangan coba-coba!" Kyuhyun memelototi Donghae.

"Kau jadi galak ketika hamil." sungut Donghae. "Keponakan, kau jangan sampai seperti ummamu ini ya? Childish sekali." ucap Donghae lagi sambil mengelus perut Kyuhyun.

"Walaupun aku childish, Changmin tetap menyukaiku, week!" Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidah pada Donghae.

Donghae langsung melihat kearah Changmin, dan mendapati Changmin tengah menatap tajam kearahnya. Sebelum dia sempat buka mulut, Changmin sudah mengalihkan pandangannya. "Anak itu!" geram Donghae. Dia paling tidak suka pada sikap Changmin. Sekali bertemu saja dia sudah tau, Changmin itu keras kepala, cuek, dan sepertinya juga tidak menghormati orang yang tua dua atau tiga tahun diatasnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandang Donghae. "Changmin?"

"Siapa lagi? Dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Berani-beraninya dia menatap tajam padaku seperti tadi? Apa dia tidak sadar, kalau dia itu dibawahku?" gerutu Donghae. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya berbuat baik."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan.

Dari awal dia memang sudah tahu kalau Changmin dan Donghae tidak bisa akur. Bahkan, kalau mereka berdua ditempatkan disebuah ruangan, bisa dipastikan mereka akan saling bunuh. Oke, itu berlebihan. Mungkin mereka akan saling adu mulut, atau saling melemparkan tatapan tajam.

"Kau mau kado natal?"

mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Tentu saja."

"Ayo, kurasa kadoku ini sangat pas untukmu."

Donghae menarik Kyuhyun menuju sudut ruangan, tempat pohon natal. Di sekeliling bawah pohon natal itu penuh dengan kado-kado natal.

"Sulli, Sehun! Ayo kesini. Ada kado natal untuk kalian." seru Donghae.

"Heechul oppa, Minho, Arrum, Changmin! Untuk kalian juga ada!" giliran Kyuhyun yang berteriak.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun malas-malasan. Wajah istrinya itu dari tadi terlihat sangat bahagia. Mungkin karena dia bertemu dengan Donghae.

"Ini kado untukmu." Donghae melempar sebuah kado pada Changmin.

"Terima kasih." jawab Changmin singkat. Kado natal pertamanya dari orang yang lumayan tidak disukainya.

"Kuharap kau bisa merubah sikapmu itu padaku. Kau itu adikku. Dan jangan menatapku tajam seperti tadi." Donghae menekankan kata adik.

"Baiklah." ujar Changmin acuh tak acuh sambil kembali berjalan kearah sofa.

Tadi dia memang memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Dan saat Donghae mengelus perut Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba saja dia emosi. Karena itulah dia menatap tajam kearah Donghae. Lagi pula, dia belum pernah mengelus perut besar Kyuhyun, kenapa Donghae sudah.

"Iih! Kenapa namja itu malah kembali kesana!" gerutu Kyuhyun. Saat itu mereka masih berada dibawah pohon natal, membuka kado.

"Hei Changmin! Kenapa kau kesana?! Kyuhyun ingin berdekatan denganmu!" teriak Heechul. Membuat seisi ruangan tertawa.

"Good job!" desis Changmin tajam. Kakaknya ini memang senang melihatnya malu. Changmin duduk disamping Kyuhyun malas-malasan. "Apa?"

"Lihat! Aku dapat dress ibu hamil!" seru Kyuhyun. "Anakmu ini pasti senang." Kyuhyun meraih tangan Changmin dan meletakkannya diatas perutnya.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Changmin memerah. Ini pertama kalinya. Oh My.

"Lenapa wajahmu? Seperti tidak pernah memegang perut Kyuhyun saja!" celetuk Arrum asal.

"Shut up!" kesal Changmin.

"hahahaha..."

.

.

Semenjak keluar dari rumah Kyuhyun, Changmin tak kunjung bicara. Termasuk selama perjalanan pulang, hingga mereka tiba dirumah, Changmin hanya diam. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun merasa bersalah pada Changmin. Dia tahu Changmin orang yang tidak suka di goda seperti tadi, tapi semua yang dia lakukan, membuat orang-orang menggodanya.

"Hei Kyuhyun noona, kau akan kemana?" tanya Minho saat melihat Kyuhyun berjalan kearah tangga.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Minho. "Aku ingin..." Kyuhyun menunjuk ke atas. Dia ingin menyusul Changmin yang lebih dulu naik.

"Sudah, biarkan saja dia. Dia pasti ingin tidur." Heechul mengibaskan tangan.

"Iya, dia kan tukang tidur." Arrum ikut-ikutan bicara. "Lebih baik kau bergabung dengan kami. Kami punya kado natal untukmu." sambungnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyunpun ikut bergabung dengan Heechul, Minho, Arrum, dan sikembar Sulli dan Sehun sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk disofa ruang tengah. Memperhatikan.

"Ini." Heechul, Minho, dan Arrum menyerahkan kado natal mereka secara bersamaan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya satu persatu. "Gomawo. Maaf aku tidak punya kado natal. Aku tidak sempat belanja saat aku pergi." ungkap Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana. Kurasa, bayi yang dikandunganmu itu sudah cukup menjadi kado natal untuk kami." ucap Minho bijak.

"Shim Minho, gaya bicaramu berlebihan." celetuk Heechul.

"Sungguh sok dewasa." Sahut Arrum.

"Teruslah mengejekku." ucap Minho kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan. "Sekali lagi terima kasih." ucap Kyuhyun, lalu dia teringat akan sesuatu. "Astaga! Kado Changmin!"

"Kenapa dengan kado Changmin? Kau tidak membelinya?" tebak Heechul.

Kyuhyun menggangguk lemah. "Bagaimana ini?! Dia suamiku tapi aku malah tidak memberinya kado natal. Dia saja memberiku kalung." ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

Arrum mengibaskan tangan "Biarkan saja. Tau apa dia soal natal? Inikan natal pertamanya, jadi biarkan saja. Tak perlu khawatir."

Wajah Kyuhyun semakin kusut karena tidak menemukan ide untuk memberi kado apa pada Changmin.

"Kenapa wajah noona jelek seperti itu?! Tersenyumlah. Nanti keponakanku jelek. Tidak setampan diriku." ucap Minho.

"Setampan dirimu? Oh God! Kenapa Kau ciptakan makhluk seperti dia?" keluh Heechul putus asa.

Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tertawa. "Kau memang tampan, tapi tentu saja Changmin lebih tampan darimu."

"Tanpa kau sebut seperti itu, orang juga sudah tahu."

Semuanya menoleh ke sumber suara. Changmin.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah karena ketahuan membela Changmin, oleh Changmin sendiri.

"ya ya ya." ucap Arrum malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun cepat saat Changmin melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ke dapur. Aku ingin minum." jawab Changmin. Baru satu langkah berjalan, Changmin kembali memutar tubuhnya. "Kau ingin ikut?"

"Ikut? Ke dapur maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangguk. Tanpa bicara lagi, Changmin kembali melangkah karena dia sangat haus.

"Memangnya aku harus mengikuti dia kedapur?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah pada Heechul.

Heechul mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Menurutku kau ikuti saja, dan berikan dia kado natal disana."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tak sempat membeli kado natal waktu menginap dirumah Kibum?"

"Memang. Tapi kau bisa memberinya kado lain." ucap Heechul misterius.

"Apa?" Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan diri pada Heechul. Dia benar-benar penasaran.

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian bicarakan!" sergah Minho.

Arrum menyipitkan mata. "Sangat mencurigakan."

"Diamlah anak kecil. Ini urusan orang dewasa." cetus Heechul.

"Jadi apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Tadi malam kau 'bermain' dengannya bukan?" tanya Heechul.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?!" cetus Kyuhyun kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan bicarakan itu Heechul." sela Yunho. Meskipun Heechul dan Kyuhyun saling berbisik, tapi dia dapat mendengarnya.

Heechul terkekeh. "Ini serius Appa. Aku ingin memberikan solusi padanya."

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran melihat pola pikir Heechul.

"Memangnya, apa yang mereka bicarakan?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Yunho tersenyum lalu menggeleng.

"Kau ini!" kesal Jaejoong.

"Aku benci liburan." ketus Changmin sambil duduk di samping Jaejoong.

Heechul berdehem sehingga Kyuhyun menoleh padanya. "Kurasa dia akan suka kado ini."

"Iya, tapi apa?!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal.

"Kau hanya perlu menciumnya."

"what?! Aku..." Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya dan Changmin bergantian. "duluan?"

Heechul menggangguk. "Kado natal yang indah bukan?"

"Kenapa harus itu?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau kan sudah 'bermain' dengannya tadi malam, jadi kau tidak mungkin mengulangnya lagi sekarang. Jadi, ideku lebih baik bukan?"

"Sepertinya, aku akan membaca buku -yang sudah ku baca berulang kali- lagi." ucap Changmin sambil berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

"Cepat susul dia!" ujar Heechul.

perpustakaan

Kyuhyun duduk disamping Changmin, dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Changmin?"

"Hm." gumam Changmin singkat, tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari buku.

"Kau bisa melihatku, sebentar?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun setengah hati. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin memberimu kado natal."

Mata Changmin membulat. "Apa?" tanyanya sudah menunggu hal ini dari tadi.

Cup!

.

.

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Changmin cepat. Meskipun tak sampai lima detik, tapi wajahnya sudah sangat memerah karena malu. Siapa yang tidak malu mencium namja duluan? Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin, dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat agar teriakan yang sudah diujung lidahnya tidak keluar.

Changmin membeku ditempatnya duduk. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun akan menciumnya. Dia pikir, Kyuhyun akan memberinya kotak kado seperti yang dia berikan pada yeoja itu.

"Changmin oppa? Aku ingin mendengar cerita dongeng!" suara Sulli memecah keheningan yang sudah terjaga selama beberapa menit.

Changmin segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Kyuhyun pada Sulli. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku ingin mendengar cerita dongeng. Bacakan untukku." pinta Sulli.

Changmin menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan sebuah cerita padamu."

Sulli duduk dengan semangat di hadapan Changmin.

"Pada zaman dahulu, ada seorang Putri, dibandingkan pangeran dia sangat bodoh. Dia juga tidak terlalu cantik. Suatu hari, sang Putri memperhatikan pangeran dengan tatapan kagum. Namun tindakannya diketahui oleh pangeran. Pangeran langsung menatap tajam sang Putri, karena dia tidak suka dengan yang dilakukan Putri."

Kyuhyun yang semula menundukkan kepalanya, kini dia mulai menegakkan kepalanya. Dia penasaran dengan dongeng yang diceritakan Changmin, karena dia belum pernah mendengar dongeng yang satu ini. Tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa tidak asing dengan ceritanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Sulli penasaran.

Changmin melihat jam tangannya. "Ceritanya sedikit panjang. Bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja. Ayo lanjutkan, aku penasaran." rengek Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun aneh. "Kau... penasaran? Astaga! Aku menceritakannya hanya untuk Sulli. Sebaiknya kau keluar saja."

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Tapi, baiklah. Karena kau sudah memberiku kado natal, aku akan membiarkanmu disini. Dan dimana Sehun?" Changmin beralih pada Sulli.

"Dia sedang membuka kado natalnya. Ayolah lanjutkan." ucap Sulli.

"Baiklah. Ternyata pangeran ini seorang Dewa. Jadi, karena tidak ingin diperhatikan sang Putri, pangeran pun masuk ke dalam mimpi sang putri dan mengancamnya. Semenjak saat itu, Putri tidak lagi memperhatikan pangeran. Sampai suatu hari, pangeran dan putri di jodohkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka."

"Aku benar-benar tidak asing dengan kisah ini. Kisah ini seperti... Astaga!" batin Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja pangeran tidak mau, karena putri itu sangat bodoh, sangat berbeda dengan pangeran yang sangat pintar. Pangeran takut kalau anak-anaknya nanti bodoh seperti Putri."

Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar cerita Changmin.

"Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap terpaksa menikah. Kehidupan pangeran pun semakin sulit karena Putri. Putri itu tidak hanya bodoh, tapi juga susah bangun pagi, pemalas, geraknya lambat. Putri sering menyusahkan pangeran dengan tingkah laku bodoh yang dia lakukan. Sampai seiring berjalannya waktu, semuanya pun berubah." Changmin menutup matanya sejenak. Memikirkan apa yang akan selanjutnya diceritakannya. "Ternyata, Putri punya kekasih. Dan secara diam-diam, dia sering pergi berjalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya tanpa diketahui pangeran. Sampai suatu hari, Pangeran tahu semuanya, dan dia marah pada Putri. Tapi dia tidak meninggalkan Putri, dia malah bertekad agar Putri tidak boleh menjauh darinya."

"Pangeran jatuh cinta pada Putri?" tebak Sulli.

Changmin mengangguk. "Yeoja pintar."

"Tapi Putri? Cinta tidak pada pangeran?"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, Putri itu bodoh. Dia saja tidak paham pada perasaannya sendiri. Putri pikir dia cinta pada kekasihnya, padahal dia cinta pada pangeran yang jelas-jelas lebih tampan dari kekasihnya itu. Bagaimanapun, Pangeran adalah Dewa, jadi wajar kalau dia tampan."

Kyuhyun mendengus geli mendengar kepedean Changmin.

"Lalu, karena sudah tidak mampu menahannya, pangeran pun mengatakan perasaannya. 'Putri, saranghae' , tapi Putri malah termenung. Benar-benar bodoh."

"Dia itu sedang berpikir." ketus Kyuhyun. Dia mulai kesal karena dari tadi Changmin selalu menyebutnya bodoh. Sampai 7 kali!

Changmin membiarkannya. "Akhirnya, Putri membalas pernyataan cinta Pangeran, dan meninggalkan kekasihnya. Putri pun hamil, pangeran sangat senang sekali. Meskipun dia juga khawatir kalau bayi itu nanti akan bodoh seperti ibunya." Changmin kembali melanjutkan. "Dan pada suatu hari, Pangeran pun pergi ke gunung Nyx, tempat dewa tertinggi berkumpul. Disana Pangeran meminta pada Dewa Zeus -Dewa tertinggi- agar Pangeran dan Putri bahagia selamanya bersama anak mereka nanti. Dewa Zeus bertanya 'kenapa?'. Pangeran menjawab dengan tegas. 'karena aku sangat mencintai Putri dengan seluruh jiwaku. Karena sekarang, nanti dan seterusnya, Putri adalah segalanya bagiku.' Dewa Zeus pun mengabulkan permintaan Pangeran. TAMAT."

Sulli bertepuk tangan senang. "Kisah yang bagus."

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan senyumnya, tanpa bisa dicegah, dia langsung memeluk Changmin. "Saranghae"

.

.

Changmin melihat cuaca diluar sekali lagi. Memastikan, kalau salju memang tidak turun, dan langit juga sedikit cerah. Setelah itu ia melihat jam tangannya. 07.45.

Dia berjalan ke sisi tempat tidur, lalu mulai membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, bangun." ujar Changmin sambil menggoyang tubuh Kyuhyun.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, dia mencari informasi di internet tentang ibu hamil. Dari sana, ia tahu kalau yeoja yang sedang hamil di anjurkan sering jalan-jalan pada pagi hari agar proses persalinannya lancar. Jadi, dia akan mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan meski sudah hampir jam 8.

"errgg.." Kyuhyun mengerang, dan memperbaiki letak selimutnya.

Changmin mendengus kesal.

Dia heran melihat Kyuhyun. Setahunya, yeoja itu tidur sebelum jam sepuluh, tapi kenapa saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan, dia masih susah dibangunkan? Apa dia memang mengantuk, atau jangan-jangan dianya malas bangun?!

"Ayo cepat bangun! Sudah hampir jam 8, Kyuhyun!" bentak Changmin.

"Sekarang masih liburan, Changmin." bantah Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Tapi tidak ada liburan untuk olah raga, bukan?"

"Olah raga apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membuka matanya yang terasa berat.

"Kau harus olah raga. Supaya kau mudah saat melahirkan." jelas Changmin.

"Aku masih hamil... Berapa bulan ya?" Kyuhyun berpikir. "4 atau 5?"

"Astaga! Kau itu bo... Sudahlah! Itu tidak penting. Yang penting, kau harus olahraga pagi ini."

Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah sememelas mungkin pada Changmin. "Besok, bagaimana?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Pagi ini. Cepat bangun!" perintah Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Baiklah."

Setengah jam kemudian, Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah mereka. Diikuti oleh Heechul, Arrum, Minho, Sulli dan Sehun. Tapi mereka dengan sepeda, sedangkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun jalan kaki.

"Ayo Kyu! Semangat!" seru Heechul dari sepedanya.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Gerakkan tanganmu seperti ini!" pinta Changmin sambil menunjukkan gerakan pada Kyuhyun.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

"Bukannya kehamilanmu sudah memasuki bulan ke 5?" tanya Changmin.

"Sepertinya begitu. Entahlah, aku tidak ingat." Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Bisa-bisanya yeoja itu melupakan usia kehamilannya. Changmin menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. "Baiklah. Lalu apa yang dikatakan dokter pada saat terakhir kali kau memeriksakan kehamilanmu?"

"Dia bilang bayiku sehat, perkembangannya bagus, dan pertambahan beratku juga normal, dan tebak dia bilang apa lagi?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun malas. Dia paling tidak suka tebak-tebakan.

"Oke, kau tidak suka tebak-tebakan." sela Kyuhyun. "Jadi dokter bilang, bayi kita..."

buukk

Segumpal salju mendarat tepat dipipi Changmin, hasil lemparan Heechul. Changmin memutar tubuhnya cepat.

"Siapa yang melemparku?!" tanya Changmin emosi.

Heechul tertawa lepas. "Menurutmu siapa?"

Arrum dan yang lain ikut tertawa bersama Heechul, mereka paling suka melihat wajah Changmin saat emosi, meskipun kadang-kadang juga menakutkan.

"Hyung itu..! Aku sedang bicara dengan Kyuhyun!" erang Changmin.

"Sedang bicara, atau mengintrogasinya?" goda Heechul.

Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal. Dia berjongkok, membuat gumpalan salju lalu melemparkannya ke arah Heechul. Namun, Heechul mengelak, dan hasilnya lemparan itu mengenai Minho yang tengah mengetik sesuatu pada ponselnya. "hei! Kenapa aku yang dilempar?!"

Arrum terkekeh. "Tanya pada kembaranku yang gampang emosi itu. Hahaha."

"Aku tidak melemparmu Changmin hyung!" kesal Minho. Dia membuat gumpalan salju dan melemparnya pada Changmin.

"Aku tidak sengaja!" ketus Changmin.

"Tetap saja hyung melemparku!" sungut Minho.

"Tapi aku tidak melempar wajahmu!" Changmin melemparkan gumpalan salju tepat diwajah Minho.

"Barusan itu apa?!" cetus Minho.

Changmin terkekeh. "Itu pembalasan."

"Pembalasan? Ini juga pembalasan!" Minho melemparkan gumpalan salju pada Changmin.

Akhirnya Changmin dan Minho saling lempar gumpalan salju, kemudian diikuti oleh Sulli dan Sehun, lalu Arrum dan Heechul. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan sambil tertawa.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang ditangannya berdering menampil sebuah nomor tanpa nama. Dengan ragu dia mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseo?" ujar Kyuhyun ramah.

"Hai Mrs. Cho. Senang bisa menelfonmu." sapa suara itu tenang. Namun, ada kesinisan dalam suaranya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun tegang. Dia ingat dengan jelas siapa pemilik suara ini. Meskipun dia amnesia, dia tidak akan melupakan suara tersebut. "Kau..."

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Terakhir ketika dirumah sakit, benar?"

Kyuhyun tak menemukan suaranya.

"Bisakah kau memutar tubuhmu kearah timur?"

Tanpa bersuara Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah suara itu.

Keringat dingin semakin mengalir ditubuh Kyuhyun saat melihat yeoja itu berdiri di balik sebuah pohon. Yeoja itu tersenyum sinis padanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasakan sakit dikepalanya, seolah dipukul dengan palu raksasa, benar-benar sakit, serasa akan meledak.

"Aarrgh!" pekik Kyuhyun sambil memegang kepalanya. Ponselnya sudah tergeletak dijalan.

"Kyuhyun!"

.

.

Changmin masih terus bermain lemparan-lemparan salju dengan Heechul dan yang lain sehingga ia mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Hingga akhirnya...

"Aaarrgh!"

Changmin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Dia mendapati Kyuhyun sedang memegang kepalanya sambil mengerang.

"Kyuhyun!" seru Changmin, dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun! Ada apa?" tanya Changmin cemas sambil memegang kedua bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kepalaku...aaarrgh!" Kyuhyun kembali memekik. Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya berharap dengan begitu rasa sakitnya akan berkurang.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Kepalaku sa...aaargh!"

"Kita harus membawanya pulang." ujar Heechul. "Aku, Arrum dan Minho harus mencari seseorang yang sempat dilihat Sulli dan Sehun."

"Baiklah." Changmin membopong Kyuhyun, dan langsung menggunakan kecepatannya menuju rumah.

Namun, begitu tiba didepan pagar, langkah Changmin terhenti. Dia melihat Jessica berdiri dengan angkuhnya disana. Sekarang ia mengerti. Semuanya sudah jelas. Yeoja itulah penyebab Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Tolong hentikan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun, sekarang." ujar Changmin penuh penekanan.

Jessica menyeringai. Ia melirik Kyuhyun yang berada dalam pelukan Changmin sudah tak berdaya. Yeoja itu sudah pucat, nafasnya juga tidak teratur. "Aku akan menghentikannya, asal kau meninggalkan dia."

Changmin menatap Jessica tajam. "Kau tahu pasti itu tidak akan terjadi, Jessica."

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau meninggalkan dia, biar aku yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu." setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun kembali mengerang.

"aaarrgh!"

"Hentikan sebelum aku membunuhmu!" bentak Changmin.

Jessica menatap Changmin dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Kau tidak mungkin bisa membunuhku."

"Aku..." ucapan Changmin terputus saat dia merasa Kyuhyun meremas lengan kemejanya. Ia melihat hidung Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA!" Changmin benar-benar mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk membentak Jessica.

Jessica tersenyum sinis. "Aku hanya menggunakan salah satu dari sekian banyaknya kekuatanku."

Bugh

Jessica tiba-tiba tersungkur, seolah-olah pundaknya baru saja dipukul menggunakan sesuatu, dan Changmin mendengar dengan jelas bunyi dentuman itu. Tapi siapa yang melakukannya?

Changmin masih bertahan ditempatnya berdiri. Menunggu seseorang yang memukul Jessica itu menampakkan wujudnya.

"Shit!" umpat Jessica kesal.

"Bagaimana Jessica? Sakit?"

Changmin menajamkan telinganya, tidak. Ia tidak salah. Suara itu milik...

"Woobin!" desis Jessica tajam.

Woobin menampakkan wujudnya. Ia berdiri lima meter dari Jessica. "Kau akan dapat balasan dariku! Ingat itu!" Jessica menunjuk Woobin, lalu ia beralih pada Changmin. "Dan kau Changmin, urusan kita belum selesai!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Jessica langsung hilang.

"Changmin...aku...pusing..." rintih Kyuhyun dengan suara lemah.

Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Darah dari hidung Kyuhyun belum berhenti, bahkan sudah mengenai kemejanya. "Kyuhyun?" Changmin berjongkok, untuk membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun dari darah-darah itu.

"Kenapa?" Woobin ikut berjongkok disamping Changmin.

"Darahnya..."

Woobin menggenggam sebelah tangan Kyuhyun yang terkulai. Hal itu mendapat pelototan dari Changmin. "Aku hanya ingin menyembuhkannya. Percaya padaku."

Changmin menghela napas panjang. "Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

Perlahan, darah yang mengalir di hidung Kyuhyun mulai berhenti. Hingga akhirnya, sisa-sisa darah itu menghilang begitu saja. Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah, menandakan kalau dia sudah tidak kekurangan darah. Tapi...

"Kyuhyun!" Changmin cemas saat melihat Kyuhyun menutup matanya.

"Dia hanya tidur. Ayo bawa dia masuk."

Rumah dalam keadaan kosong saat Changmin masuk. Sepertinya kedua orangtuanya pergi. Dia langsung membawa Kyuhyun menuju kamar, diikuti oleh Woobin.

"Saat dia bangun, berikan dia makanan yang berserat." ucap Woobin.

Changmin mengangguk. "Terima kasih. Tapi, apa yang membawamu kesini?"

Woobin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong belakang celananya. "Undangan pernikahan adikku. Victoria."

"Aku akan berusaha datang." janji Changmin.

Tiba-tiba terjadi kegaduhan dilantai bawah.

"Saudaramu." ucap Woobin. "Arrum terluka."

Changmin menatap Woobin, meminta penjelasan. "Arrum?"

Heechul tiba dilantai atas bersama Arrum. "Changmin, lihat kembaranmu! Dengan bodohnya berkelahi dengan Jessica."

"Jessica?"

"Kami bertemu dengannya saat akan pulang, dan Arrum dengan bodohnya menampar Jessica. Ya beginilah akhirnya." jelas Minho, sambil menunjuk wajah Arrum yang penuh luka.

"Setidaknya aku punya keberanian, tidak sepertimu!" sungut Arrum. "Tolong sembuhkan lukaku ini." ucapnya pada Changmin.

"Woobin, bisakah kau?" tanya Changmin. Dia tahu, kalau Woobin ini tertarik pada Arrum.

"Baiklah." Woobin mengangkat bahu.

"Tolong di bawah saja. Aku hanya ingin berdua dengan Kyuhyun disini." ujar Changmin tegas.

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar Changmin. Changmin perlahan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun, ia menatap Kyuhyun sayu.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku." Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas. "Saranghae."

.

.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita. 

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat Ia merasa tempat tidurnya bergoyang. Walaupun dia tahu itu pasti Changmin, tetap saja dia menggerakkan kepalanya untuk menoleh.

Changmin sedang tidur menyamping kearahnya. Tangan namja itu berada diatas perutnya. Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya dan menggenggam tangan Changmin yang berada diatas perutnya.

Kyuhyun pun melihat jam dinding. 15.15. Sudah hampir sore.

Kyuhyun mengurut keningnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Sekelebat kejadian-kejadian tadi pagi berputar dikepalanya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ketika Woobin menggenggam tangannya, sehingga sakit yang dirasakannya mulai berkurang.

"Yeoja menyebalkan." gerutu Kyuhyun. "Kalau aku vampire, akan kubalas perbuatannya itu!" sambungnya.

"errgh..." Changmin mengerang, lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang.

"Astaga! Membuat ku kaget saja!" Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Kyuhyun? Ini aku Heechul!"

Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur. Ia tak ingin Changmin bangun, karena sedikit kesalahan yang dia lakukan.

"Ne oppa?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah membuka pintu. Namun, dia hanya membuka pintunya sedikit.

"Kau belum makan siang. Sebelum dia pulang, Woobin mengingatkanku agar menyuruhmu makan begitu kau bangun."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah."

Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar dan kembali menutup pintunya. Dia turun menuju ruang makan bersama Heechul.

"Dimana Changmin?" tanya Heechul.

"Dia sedang tidur." ucap Kyuhyun sambil membuka tudung saji. "Woobin yang menyuruhku membuat sup kentang. Semoga kau suka."

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul. "Oppa membuatnya?"

Heechul terkekeh. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa memasak. Aku menyuruh Arrum."

"Jadi Woobin menyuruh hyung, lalu selanjutnya hyungmenyuruh Arrum? Astaga!" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai menyuap sup kentangnya. Masih sedikit panas. "Ini baru dimasak?"

"Aku baru memanaskannya 15 menit yang lalu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. Dan melanjutkan makannya. "Kemana yang lain? Kenapa sepi sekali?"

"Minho, Sulli dan Sehun sedang diperpustakaan. Arrum pergi ke butik, sepertinya ada tugas dari Umma." jelas Heechul. "Oh ya, Kyu, aku harus pergi sekarang. Tadi aku ada janji dengan temanku." ucap Heechul.

"oh begitu?"

"Ne. Seluruh pintu dirumah ini sudah dikunci, dan nanti pintu depan juga kukunci, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir." Heechul menyadari kecemasan Kyuhyun. "Vampire tidak bisa menembus sesuatu, kecuali mereka merusaknya."

"Ne, aku tahu itu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa pelan.

"Bye Kyu."

Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan pandangannya kearah Heechul berjalan, hingga akhirnya dia mendengar pintu tertutup dan terkunci. Barulah Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara Minho yang tengah membacakan sebuah cerita pada Sulli dan Sehun dari ruang kerja Jaejoong atau bisa disebut perpustakaan.

Kyuhyun kembali teringat kisah yang dibacakan Changmin tempo hari pada Sulli meskipun dia juga mendengarnya. Ia yakin, kalau cerita yang dibacakan Changmin itu adalah kisah mereka. Ia masih ingat bagaimana dia ketahuan saat sedang menatap Changmin, bagaimana Minho menerornya lewat mimpi namun mengubah wujudnya menjadi Changmin, mereka di jodohkan hingga dia hamil.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat ending dari cerita yang dibacakan Changmin. Menurutnya itu cerita yang sangat sempurna. Seandainya Changmin juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan pangeran...

"Aku pasti senang sekali!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Setelah sup kentangnya habis, Kyuhyun masuk ke dapur untuk membuat susu khusus ibu hamil. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka susu itu, tapi dokter menganjurkannya demi bayi yang ada dalam rahimnya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saat dia minum, dia mendengar...

"KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun yang sedang minum susu tak dapat menjawab.

"KYUHYUN KAU DIMANA?!" Changmin kembali berteriak.

Tak lama kemudian, Changmin tiba didapur dan mendapati Kyuhyun baru saja mengabiskan segelas susu. Dengan segera Changmin merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau turun tanpa membangunkanku? Kau tahu? Aku sangat cemas!" kata Changmin sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi Heechul oppa menyuruhku makan, jadi aku terpaksa turun tanpa membangunkanmu. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk tidur."

"Sekarang dimana Heechul hyung?"

"Dia ada janji dengan temannya."

"Dia pergi? Lalu yang lain?"

"Mereka diperpustakaan."

"Dan membiarkanmu sendiri? Astaga! Lihat saja dia nanti! Begitu pulang..."

"Sudahlah Changmin. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun memotong gerutuan Changmin.

Changmin mendesah. "Kau harus benar-benar dijaga. Aku takut vampire itu muncul lagi, dan melukaimu."

Kyuhyun mendengus geli. "Kau lupa kau juga vampire?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal, lalu berjalan menuju kulkas.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk?" Changmin memutar tubuhnya.

"Untuk khawatir padaku. Itu tandanya, kau sangat mencintaiku kan? Sama seperti Pangeran yang mencintai Putri diceritamu itu?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menghadap ke kulkas. "Aku mencintaimu, lebih dari rasa cinta Pangeran pada Putri, Kyuhyun."

.

.

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasa waktu tidurnya sudah cukup. Ia melihat jam dinding. 9.15.

Mata kuliahnya dimulai jam 10 pagi. Benar. Liburan telah berakhir. Begitu juga musim dingin yang sudah digantikan dengan musim semi.

Ia melirik kearah sampingnya, Kyuhyun masih tertidur dengan posisi memunggunginya, membuat perutnya semakin terlihat. Melihat Kyuhyun saat baru bangun tidur adalah salah satu kebiasaannya sekarang.

"Kyuhyun, bangunlah." ucap Changmin sambil menggoyang pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Terdengar erangan kecil dari mulut Kyuhyun. "eerrgh."

Changmin bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian, Changmin sudah selesai dengan semua perlengkapannya. Ia kembali membangunkan Kyuhyun.

"Cepat bangun, tukang tidur!" seru Changmin, sambil menarik selimut yang membungkus tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Aku masih mengantuk." ucapnya dengan mata yang tidak terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau tidak mau kuliah? Liburan sudah berakhir, ingat?"

Mendengar kata kuliah, Kyuhyun terbangun, ia duduk ditempat tidur dengan cepat. "Hari ini kuliah?"

"Ne." ucap Changmin sambil memeriksa kelengkapan peralatan kuliahnya. "Sudah cepat mandi. Ini sudah jam berapa?!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun melihat jam, dan seketika dia terkesiap. "MWO?! 09.35?! Kenapa kau baru membangunkanku?!"

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, berlari menuju sudut kamar untuk mengambil handuk, lalu menghambur ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Hei! Jangan berlari seperti itu!" teriak Changmin.

Kyuhyun melakukan semuanya dengan terburu-buru. Mulai dari mandi, hingga keluar dari kamar mandi pun dia sampai lupa mengeringkan kakinya sehingga dia terpeleset.

"Apa kubilang! Jangan berlari!" bentak Changmin saat Kyuhyun sudah berada dalam pelukannya. "Jangan gara-gara tindakan bodohmu ini, bayi yang dikandunganmu itu gagal lahir kedunia!" sambung Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh. "Maafkan aku."

Changmin kembali menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun. "Cepat pakai bajumu. Aku tunggu dibawah. Barang-barangmu sudah kubawa."

Kyuhyun berjalan kelemari, kali ini sudah tidak terburu-buru lagi. Sepertinya, lebih baik dia terlambat dari pada mendengar omelan Changmin yang didalamnya ada ribuan kata bodoh.

"Pakai dress yang kubelikan kemarin." ujar Changmin datar, seperti biasanya.

Kemarin, dari siang hingga sore mereka pergi ke mall. Pertama kalinya, Changmin yang mengajaknya pergi. Awalnya dia tidak tahu apa tujuan Changmin mengajaknya ke mall, tapi begitu tiba dimall, Changmin mengajaknya ke salah satu cabang dari butik Jaejoong, dan disana Changmin menyuruhnya membeli dress apapun yang dia suka, berapapun yang dia mau. Tentu saja Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menerimanya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya. "Kau menyuruhku memakai dress?"

Changmin memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. "Aku tidak menerima bantahan. Jadi, jangan buang-buang energimu." Changmin menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

Meskipun suka dengan semua dress yang dibelikan Changmin kemarin, tetap saja dia tidak bisa memakainya ke lebih suka memakai jeans jika ke kampus, atau kadang-kadang rok yang bahannya jeans dengan panjang selutut.

Sambil mendesah pelan, Kyuhyun mengambil dress berwarna pink lembut sedikit diatas lutut. Ia mematut dirinya dicermin. Kalau memakai dress seperti sekarang ini perutnya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Ternyata dia pintar juga!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

Kyuhyun pun turun menuju ruang makan. Karena dia hamil sarapan adalah prioritas utama, ditambah dengan susu ibu hamil.

"Kau sarapan dijalan." ujar Changmin sambil melemparkan kotak bekal padanya.

Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkapnya. "Susunya?"

"Ini." Changmin menyerahkan sebotol susu. "Minum jika sudah sarapan."

"Iya aku tahu."

"Ayo cepat." Changmin meninggalkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit meninggalkan rumah, Kyuhyun baru menyadari satu hal.

"CHANGMIN, DIMANA TASKU?!"

"Dirumah."

"MWO?!"

"Aku tidak tuli! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu."

"Lalu bagaimana aku bisa kuliah? Oh Tuhan... ASTAGA!"

"Kubilang jangan berteriak!" bentak Changmin.

"Tugas dari Mr. Kim belum kukerjakan sama sekali! Aduh! Changmin, aku tidak mau kuliah. Lebih baik kau putar balik kerumah, dan biarkan aku mengerjakan tugas itu. Please."

"Kau memang tidak kuliah. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya."

Kyuhyun terkejut. "MWO?!"

"Apa berteriak seperti itu juga bawaan bayi dalam rahimmu?"

"Kenapa aku tidak kuliah?" Kyuhyun mengabaikan cemoohan Changmin.

"Bukannya kau senang tidak kuliah?" sindir Changmin. "Sekarang masuklah! Umma sudah menunggumu."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya mengikuti perintah Changmin. Butik Utama Jaejoong. "Aku...disini?"

"Sementara aku kuliah, kau kutinggalkan disini." Changmin mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan lima makalah dengan sampul yang berbeda. "Ini semua tugas punyamu. Ini untuk Mr. Kim, Mr. Park, Mr. Kang, Mr. Lee dan Mrs. Kwon."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin takjub. "Kau mengerjakan semua tugasku? Wuaa... Terima kasih, Changmin. Aku semakin mencintaimu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Changmin.

"hmm..aku tahu."

"Aku bahkan jauh lebih mencintaimu." batin Changmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu ruangan Jaejoong perlahan.

"Masuk." suara Jaejoong terdengar ramah seperti biasanya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan Jaejoong. Ia tersenyum canggung. Ini kedua kalinya dia datang ke butik utama Jaejoong. Pertama kali saat dia sedang mencoba gaun pernikahannya.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, rupanya." Jaejoong tersenyum. "Duduklah disana." Jaejoong menunjuk sofa yang terletak disisi ruangannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong lalu duduk disofa yang dimaksud Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepas kaca matanya. "Kau sudah sarapan?"

"Belum. Aku baru akan sarapan." Kyuhyun mengangkat kotak bekal dan sebotol susunya.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Baiklah. Silahkan hidupkan televisinya, kalau kau ingin menonton. Umma harus menyelesaikan desain ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanpa suara.

Kyuhyun melirik Jaejoong yang sedang sibuk menggoreskan pensilnya pada kertas. Namun, tak sampai lima menit, dia sudah mengganti dengan kertas baru, sedangkan kertas yang lama dia tumpuk disudut meja. Sepertinya, rancangan itu gagal.

Dia sudah ingin bertanya dari tadi pada Jaejoong. Ia ingin bertanya tentang ucapan Changmin yang mengatakan kalau dia sudah tidak kuliah lagi. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong sedang sibuk.

"Kenapa Kyu?" tanya Jaejoong. Dia sadar, dari tadi Kyuhyun mencuri pandang kearahnya.

"Ah tidak." Kyuhyun menutup kotak bekalnya. "Tidak ada."

Jaejoong tersenyum. "Katakan saja. Mungkin umma bisa menjawab apa yang sedang ada dalam pikiranmu."

"Ini tentang kuliahku."

"Kau bingung kau tidak kuliah lagi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Tanpa dilihatpun, orang akan tahu kalau Jaejoong itu bicara sambil tersenyum. Terlihat jelas dari suaranya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Changmin yang mengatakannya."

"Changmin membuatkan surat cuti untukmu, mungkin sampai kau melahirkan."

"kenapa? Aku masih bisa kuliah meskipun hamil." sahut Kyuhyun.

"Saat usia kehamilanmu mencapai 7 bulan, kau tak akan bisa lagi bergerak seperti sekarang. Apalagi memasuki minggu menjelang kelahiran." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu setelah melahirkan, aku bisa kuliah lagi?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Changmin belum memikirkannya. Bisa jadi kau kembali kuliah, bisa jadi tidak."

"Sekarang usia kehamilanku baru memasuk bulan ke lima. Aku masih bisa kuliah, setidaknya untuk satu bulan ini saja. Hanya ingin menyelesai tugas atau nilai kuliah."

"Sepertinya umma harus mengatakannya."

"Mengatakan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, semenjak dia tahu kau hamil, dia sudah membuat surat cuti untukmu. Tapi umma melarangnya. Ya, umma hanya ingin kau menikmati masa kuliahmu sebelum kau cuti. Kau baru kuliah dua tahun, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa dia melarangku kuliah?"

"Dia hanya tak ingin kau kelelahan. Dan satu lagi. Dia lumayan sering bertanya tentang ibu hamil pada dokter kandungan, yang kebetulan teman umma juga."

Mulut Kyuhyun ternganga. "Dia bertanya?"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. "Umma juga kaget waktu dia meminta alamat praktek teman umma itu. Tapi umma mengerti tujuannya. Makanya, dia menyimpan semua high hells mu, menyuruhmu memakai dress, mengingatkanmu makan setiap jam makan. Dia tidak mungkin tau sendiri bukan?"

"Ku pikir dia mencari dari internet, atau membaca buku."

Jaejoong mengangguk. "Pada awalnya dia memang membaca buku, dan mencari informasi di internet, tapi dia kurang puas dengan hasilnya." jelas Jaejoong.

"Ahh begitu." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali, ajaklah dia saat kau memeriksakan kandunganmu. Dia berhak tau atas perkembangan anaknya."

Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya saat dia teringat sesuatu. "Aku lupa memberitahunya!"

"Memberitahu tentang apa?"

"Tentang bayi kami."

"Memang kenapa dengan bayi kalian?" tanya Jaejoong.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab, sekretaris Jaejoong sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. "Permisi Mrs. Shim waktunya rapat. Yang lain sudah menunggu diruangan."

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa. "Baiklah Kyu, nanti kita sambung lagi. Umma harus rapat sekarang."

"Ne umma." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Mian. Kau harus umma kunci diruangan ini." aku Jaejoong.

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Ini permintaan Changmin."

"Changmin?"

"Kau tau, dia sangat overprotektif semenjak kau diganggu Jessica tempo hari." Jaejoong tampak berpikir. "Begini saja, kau ikut umma keruangan rapat. Umma tidak tega mengurungmu disini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Aku ikut denganmu, Umma."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang rapat yang terletak dilantai dua. Saat ditengah jalan, Jaejoong berbunyi.

"Ya?...dia sedang bersama umma...bicara dengannya?"

Kyuhyun menerima ponsel Jaejoong dengan kening berkerut.

"Changmin." ucap Jaejoong dengan suara rendah.

"Halo Changmin?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu? Aku sudah menelfonmu ribuan kali!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Mian. Ponselku tertinggal dirumah."

"Dasar ceroboh!" ketus Changmin.

"Iya, maaf."

"Kau sudah memakan sarapan tadi? Susunya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Ingat, kau harus ikut kemanapun Umma pergi!"

"Termasuk ke toilet?" canda Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun?" desis Changmin.

"Iya aku tahu." Kyuhyun mengakhiri teleponnya.

"Dasar the half blood vampire! Tidak bisa diajak bercanda!" gerutunya.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, bangun."

Samar-samar Kyuhyun mendengar suara seseorang membangunkannya. Dengan berat hati, Kyuhyun memaksakan matanya terbuka, untuk melihat orang yang membangunkannya.

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

"Ini aku." sahut Changmin. "Cepat bangun. Kita pulang."

Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan mendapati dirinya diruangan Jaejoong.

Ia pun teringat. Sesaat setelah rapat selesai, dia dan Jaejoong kembali keruangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong kembali sibuk dengan kertas-kertas rancangannya, sedang Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk tidur karena dia sangat mengantuk.

"Sebentar." ucap Kyuhyun parau.

Changmin mendesah. "Apa lagi? Aku lapar dan mengantuk Kyuhyun. Jadi aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang."

"Ini jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"13.40." ketus Changmin.

"Aku pulang dulu, Umma." Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

Changmin juga ikut bangkit, dan berpamitan pada Jaejoong.

Hening.

Tidak ada suara apapun didalam mobil, kecuali suara mesin mobil dan sesekali helaan napas pendek milik Changmin. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, memiringkan kepalanya kearah jendela.

"Changmin!" seru Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, berniat membuat Changmin terkejut.

"hm.." Changmin menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Tidak." ujar Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan di depan.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Kenapa tidak terkejut?"

Changmin mendengus geli. "Bagaimana aku bisa terkejut, kalau aku sudah mengetahui pikiranmu yang ingin mengejutkanku?" tanya Changmin. "Bodoh."

"Ne? Benar. Tadi aku memikirkannya." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menggangguk-angguk kan kepalanya.

"Nah, kita makan dulu."

Kyuhyun menatap keluar. Sebuah restoran steak. "Benar, kau mau makan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ayo keluar. Aku sudah lapar Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai kau ku jadikan santapanku." cetus Changmin.

Kyuhyun memberengut, lalu keluar dari mobil mengikuti Changmin yang lebih dulu keluar.

Mereka pun duduk hampir ditengah ruangan, karena meja-meja di dekat jendela sudah terisi.

"Pesan apa?" tanya pelayan yeojanya.

"Aku yang ini. Minumnya yang ini." Kyuhyun menunjuk gambar yang ada di daftar menu.

"Anda?" pelayan itu beralih pada Changmin.

"Aku yang ini. Minumnya, disamakan saja."

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Pelayan itu tersenyum manis pada Changmin, juga Kyuhyun.

"Menyebalkan." umpat Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin. Ia mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara, tapi ia tak tahu apa yang dikatakan yeoja itu.

"Bukan apa-apa." ketus Kyuhyun.

Alis Changmin bertaut. "Kau itu kenapa? Berubah ketus?"

"Tidak ada." masih ketus.

"Dasar aneh." dengus Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal, tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Pesanan mereka datang. Masih pelayan yeoja yang itu.

"Terima kasih." Changmin tersenyum singkat.

"Lihat betapa menyebalkannya kalian berdua." dengus Kyuhyun setelah pelayan itu pergi.

Changmin kembali meletakkan sendoknya, ia bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun. "Apanya yang menyebalkan?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tak peduli dan mulai memakan makanannya.

Tiba-tiba dengusan kecil keluar dari mulut Changmin setelah dia berhasil membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. "Kau kesal hanya gara-gara pelayan itu tersenyum padaku? Astaga! Kenapa bayi dalam rahimmu itu sensitif sekali." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Kyuhyun memberengut, namun tak berani menatap Changmin.

Saat ditengah kesibukan mereka memakan pesanan mereka, meja mereka dihampiri oleh...

"Changmin?"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara, dan mendapati Taeyeon dan Yoona sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal, dan kembali menatap piring makanannya.

"Hei Kyuhyun." sapa mereka.

Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya tersenyum.

"Boleh kami bergabung?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun meminta persetujuan, tapi yeoja itu malah asyik dengan makanannya. "Silahkan." ucap Changmin akhirnya.

"Kyuhyun, kudengar kau ambil cuti kuliah. Benar?" tanya Yoona.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil meminum minumannya.

"Kalau aku tidak cuti, aku pasti kuliah hari ini!" rutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Persis seperti siswa SHS yang baru pertama kali berpacaran sehingga gampang cemburu.

Kyuhyun menatap tiga orang di hadapannya yang sibuk berdiskusi tentang materi kuliah mereka, sedangkan Kyuhyun Tak diajak bicara sama sekali. Dia tahu, Taeyeon dan Yoona itu berusaha menarik perhatian Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Changmin tidak mungkin tertarik pada kalian! Dia hanya mencintaiku!" sungut Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Changmin berdehem untuk meredam tawanya yang ingin meledak mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa masih cemburu pada mereka?" ucap Changmin.

Saat itu mereka baru saja masuk ke mobil.

"Aku tidak cemburu." bantah Kyuhyun.

"Hei bodoh! Kau itu bodoh dalam segala hal! Termasuk berbohong." ketus Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendelik kesal. "Terserah."

Changmin melepas sabuk pengamannya, dan mencium perut Kyuhyun, setelah itu bibir Kyuhyun dengan cepat. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Itu bukti kalau aku hanya tertarik padamu." ujar Changmin dengan suara sedatar mungkin.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya yang merona ke arah luar.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar bersamaan dengan berbunyi nya ponsel milik Changmin. Sebelumnya, dia baru saja dari ruang makan, untuk sarapan bersama Jaejoong, dan beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong baru saja berangkat.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang tengah tertidur. Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

"Hari ini kuliah pagi, bukan?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Ponsel Changmin kembali berbunyi membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Changmin pada ponsel. Kyuhyun melihat layar ponsel Changmin. Yoona.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. "Apa lagi sekarang? Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah menelfon!"

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun mengangkat ponsel Changmin yang terus berdering. "halo?!" ketusnya. "Apa?! Iya ini aku Kyuhyun!... Memangnya kenapa kalau aku yang mengangkat ponsel Changmin?!... Tentu saja dia masih tidur, kau tidak tahu ini jam berapa?!... Telfon lagi nanti!" Kyuhyun menekan tombol merah pada ponsel Changmin sekuat tenaga.

"Siapa yang menelfon?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget dan segera memutar tubuhnya. "Kau sudah bangun?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak bangun mendengar omelan mu itu." ketus Changmin. "Jadi, siapa yang menelfonku?"

"Yoona." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Lalu meletakkan ponsel Changmin dimeja samping tempat tidur.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Tidak tahu." ujar Kyuhyun cuek sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau bicarakan sampai-sampai aku terbangun karena omelanmu itu?!" tanya Changmin tak sabaran.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Aku tidak mengomel. Aku hanya mengatakan padanya kalau dia menelfon terlalu pagi."

"Tidak mengomel? Lalu kenapa nada bicaramu seperti orang kesal?"

"Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau ada yeoja lain menelfon seorang namja yang sudah beristri di pagi hari?!" ketus Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya aku tidak cuti kuliah! Lihat saja kalau yeoja itu datang kesini, akan kucakar wajahnya." Kyuhyun mengomel sendiri.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia mengambil telfonnya. Dan menelfon seseorang. "Yoona?" panggil Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari layar ponsel kearah Changmin.

"Ini aku, Changmin... Maafkan soal itu... Baik, Terserah kau saja... Tidak akan... Bye." Changmin mengakhiri telfonnya. Lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Dia bilang kau marah-marah padanya."

"Aku tidak marah, aku hanya kesal karena dia menelfon pagi-pagi. Memang di rumahnya tidak ada jam? Atau jangan-jangan dirumahnya sudah siang?"

"Aku sudah mengatakan padamu berulang kali, nona Kyuhyun. Kau tak perlu cemburu padanya. Termasuk bayi itu. Aku dan dia hanya bekerja sama untuk tugas kuliah. Berhentilah bersikap seperti siswi SHS." Changmin bangkit dari tempat tidur dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup dengan kesal. "Lihat saja kau, Changmin! Aku akan menelfon Siwon, dan kalau perlu aku akan membawanya ke rumah ini!" geram Kyuhyun.

Terdengar tawa dari kamar sebelah. Heechul. "Aku tunggu kedatangan Siwon, Kyuhyun! Aku penasaran dengan wajahnya!" teriak Heechul.

Sedetik kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka. "Ada apa dengan Siwon?" tanya Changmin langsung. Wajahnya penuh dengan busa.

"Kau bicara apa?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "Lebih baik kau mandi yang bersih persiapkan diri sebelum bertemu Yoona."

Changmin memutar bola matanya, dan kembali menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Ponsel Changmin kembali berbunyi. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas kuat-kuat lalu mengangkatnya tanpa melihat layarnya terlebih dahulu.

"Dengarkan aku Im Yoona. Changmin sedang mandi. Dan bisakah kau tidak menelfonnya setiap saat?!" ketus Kyuhyun langsung.

"Kyuhyun, ini aku. Arrum."

Kyuhyun langsung melihat layar ponsel, dan benar, nama Arrum tertulis disana. "oh, kau. Maafkan aku. Ada apa?"

"Aku hanya minta tolong, nanti jemput si kembar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah." dan mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Lihatlah akibat kecemburuanmu." Changmin mendengus geli.

"Kau juga cemburu melihatku bersama Siwon."

"Jangan sebut nama namja itu dihadapanku."

Kyuhyun mencibir dan keluar dari kamar, menuju ruang tengah.

"Hei Minho, kau tidak kuliah?"

Minho menggeleng. "Aku libur. Noona?"

"Aku cuti karena sedang hamil." ucap Kyuhyun dan mengambil remote tv.

"Bagaimana kabar keponakanku?"

"Keduanya sehat. Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu mereka lahir."

Alis Minho bertaut. "Keduanya? Maksudmu bayimu kembar?"

Terdengar bunyi bel.

"Nah, sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, kau buka dulu pintu depan." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku saja. Itu pasti Yoona dan Hyejin juga Jongsuk." sambar Changmin.

Mendengar nama Yoona, Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduknya mengikuti Changmin.

"Silahkan masuk." ucap Changmin. "Duduklah."

Kyuhyun mengintip dari tepi dinding. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dibelakang mengagetkannya.

"Bukankah kau akan mencakar wajahnya kalau dia datang kesini?" goda Heechul.

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Heechul. "Tutup mulut oppa!"

"Dari pada kau menguping disini, lebih baik kau buatkan minuman untuk mereka." Changmin sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Sambil mendengus Kyuhyun berjalan menuju dapur.

"Jangan sampai dia juga mengundang Siwon kesini. Okay?" goda Heechul, pada Changmin.

"Shut up, hyung!" dengus Changmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengunyah cemilan yang di ambilnya dari kulkas dengan kasar. Ia kembali melihat jam. 08.30. Sudah hampir satu jam Yoona, Kibum dan Jongsuk dirumahnya, tapi tugas kuliah mereka bersama Changmin belum juga selesai.

Pada awalnya, Kyuhyun duduk di ruang tamu bersama mereka, namun karena tidak dianggap sama sekali Kyuhyun pindah ke ruang tengah.

"Astaga! Kenapa mereka lama sekali mengerjakan tugasnya?!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

Minho mendengus geli. "Coba ku ingat, noona sudah mengatakan itu kira-kira 7 kali dalam kurun waktu sejam ini."

Kyuhyun melempar bantalan sofa ke wajah Minho. "Diamlah! Aku sedang kesal!" ketus Kyuhyun.

Minho terkekeh. "Kenapa tidak noona usir saja mereka?"

"Kau gila?!" seru Kyuhyun. "Akkhh!" Kyuhyun memegang perutnya tiba-tiba.

Minho tersentak. "Ada apa, Kyuhyun noona? Kau tidak apa apa?" tanyanya cemas.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, namun dia kembali mengaduh. "Akkhh!"

"Changmin hyung!" teriak Minho langsung.

Changmin yang baru saja akan berbicara pada teman-temannya langsung mendesah. Ia menatap temannya meminta maaf.

"Sebentar." ia pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. "Apalagi?!" tanya Changmin kesal.

"Kyu noona...dia..."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang memejamkan mata dengan tangan terletak diatas perutnya. "Kyu, kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "Gwenchana. Kau kembali saja ke depan."

"Kyuhyun, aku sedang serius." ujar Changmin penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "ssh... Anakmu sedang menendang."

Alis Changmin bertaut. "Menendang siapa? Bahkan dia belum lahir. Kau jangan bercanda!"

"Tentu saja dia menendang perutku!" jerit Kyuhyun kesal. "Di dalam perutku, dia sedang bergerak!" sambungnya.

Changmin tak dapat menahan senyumnya. "Jinjja?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Sudah sana! Kembali ke depan. Aku sedang tak ingin berdekatan denganmu." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Changmin.

"Kau tak perlu mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahku! Aku masih bisa melihat!" ketus Changmin.

Ponsel Changmin berbunyi saat Kyuhyun akan kembali berbicara.

"Biar ku tebak, itu pasti Taeyeon." ucap Kyuhyun sinis.

Changmin melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun. Lalu mengangkat teleponnya. "ya Taeyeon?"

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Dia tak menyangka kalau itu benar-benar dari Karen.

"hahaha. Tidak Umma. Aku hanya sedang mengerjai seseorang. Tidak...hari ini aku tidak kuliah, jadi Kyuhyun bersamaku dirumah...ya. Aku mengerti...Bye Umma." Changmin memasukkan ponselnya ke celana dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah pura-pura kecewa. "Itu Umma. Bukan Taeyeon. Sayang sekali."

Kyuhyun melempar bantal pada Changmin. "Pergi dari hadapanku!"

Changmin terkekeh. "Wajahmu tadi lucu sekali. Hahaha." Changmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, setelah itu dia pergi ke ruang tamu.

Minho ikut tertawa, akibatnya wajahnya kembali mendapat ciuman dari bantalan sofa. "hahaha. Changmin hyung benar. Wajah noona tadi benar-benar lucu."

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Diamlah Minho, sebelum aku menyuruh Heechul oppa untuk menggantungmu di puncak pohon!"

Minho menguasai dirinya agar tidak tertawa lagi. "Oke. Oke. Kita damai."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Changmin kembali melintasi ruang tengah karena ingin ke dapur. Kyuhyun lebih memilih memfokuskan matanya pada layar televisi. Pura-pura tidak peduli pada Changmin.

"Changmin ke belakang. Kau tidak mau membantunya?"

"Tidak." tandas Kyuhyun langsung.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari ruang tamu menyerukan nama Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya itu suara Siwon." gumam Kyuhyun. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia pun berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Kyuhyun mematung begitu tiba diruang tamu. Dia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang tadi pura-pura di harapkannya kedatangannya benar-benar datang.

"hay Kyuhyun."

"Siwon? Kenapa kau bisa ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Kyuhyun langsung mendorong Siwon keluar, mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari tiga pasang mata yang ada diruangan itu. Akhirnya, dia dan Siwon berdiri di depan mobil Siwon, yang parkirnya agak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Pulanglah. Aku tak ingin kau dipukuli Changmin lagi." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Justru itu, aku ingin minta maaf padamu juga Changmin. Agar kami bisa bersahabat. Aku tau, aku salah. Karena itulah..."

"Tak perlu. Lebih baik kau pulang saja. Ku mohon." pinta Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyuhyun, aku merasa..."

"Siwon, please. Jangan bertemu dengan..."

"Kyuhyun!" Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan Kyuhyun menjauhi Siwon. Changmin. "Mau apalagi kau kesini?!" bentak Changmin.

"Aku ingin minta maaf. Soal kejadian di malam reuni..."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kalau kau pergi dari hadapanku sekarang!" gertak Changmin.

Siwon mendesah. "Kyuhyun, aku pergi. Besok aku akan ke paris. Sampai jumpa."

Changmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang saat ini berada di hadapannya.

"Ikut aku!"

Changmin menariknya menuju hutan. Membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Changmin, kenapa kita ke..."

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun pun segera membungkam mulutnya.

Sementara itu...

"Hyejin, dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Terima kasih Changmin. tadi Siwon datang kesini, mereka mengobrol diluar."

Ia pun berjalan keluar rumah. Namun tak ada siapapun disana. Tak ada Siwon, ataupun Kyuhyun. Ia segera sadar. Sesuatu sudah terjadi.

"KYUHYUN?!"

.

.

Changmin terus membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam hutan. Semakin lama semakin ke tengah. Kyuhyun pun sudah bercucuran keringat meski saat itu udara sedikit dingin. Ia sangat lelah. Kakinya pegal, perutnya pun terasa sakit karena berjalan terlalu jauh.

"Chang...min...aku...hosh.. Aku...lelah..." ujar Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tak beraturan.

Changmin menyentakkan tangannya dengan kasar, membuatnya akan jatuh ke tanah kalau tidak cepat berpegangan pada pohon besar didekatnya.

Kyuhyun menunduk, berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Lelah?"

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat suaranya mendengar suara itu. Matanya membulat. "Jessica?"

Jessica tersenyum sinis. "Kenapa? Kau pikir aku Changmin? Huh! Changmin-ku sedang dirumah bersama temannya."

Keringat semakin membanjiri tubuh Kyuhyun. "Jadi kau yang membawaku kesini?"

Jessica bersidekap. "Tentu saja. Aku pintar bukan? Pada awalnya aku ingin meniru wujud teman namjamu itu."

"Siwon?"

"yeah. Tapi ternyata namja itu benar-benar muncul, sehingga dengan berat hati aku meniru calon suamiku. Dan akhirnya aku berhasil membawamu kesini. Benar-benar pintar, bukan?"

"Kau bukan pintar, tapi licik!" cetus Kyuhyun.

Jessica mengibaskan tangan. "Terserah. Yang penting, jalan apapun yang ku gunakan, pada akhirnya aku akan bersama Changmin. Dan kau mungkin akan bersama Kris, atau paling tidak kembali dengan keluargamu. Cho." ucap Jessica panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pada akhirnya, kau akan sadar, kalau Changmin akan hidup bersamaku."

PLAAKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun meringis.

"Jaga ucapanmu Mrs. Cho." ketus Jessica. "Changmin hanya akan hidup denganku dan anak-anak kami kelak. Dan kau beserta anakmu itu yaah entahlah. Aku tidak akan mengurusi kehidupanmu."

"Teruslah bermimpi." dengus Kyuhyun dan berjalan meninggalkan Jessica.

Jessica mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan menyentakkannya sehingga mereka berhadapan. "Kau tidak akan kubiarkan keluar dari hutan ini dengan keadaan sehat."

Kyuhyun meringis. "Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau berjanji akan meninggalkan Changmin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Meninggalkan Changmin dan membiarkannya bersamamu? Huh! Bahkan ketika di mimpi pun aku tak mau!"

Jessica langsung mencekik leher Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya. "Pilihanmu hanya dua. Mati atau hidup? Pilihan yang gampang, Mrs. Cho."

Kyuhyun memukul tangan Jessica yang mencengkram lehernya, membuatnya sulit bernafas. "lep...ppas... Kan...ak...ku...wan... nitta...ja...lang!"

Jessica semakin memperkuat cengkramannya. "Diamlah! Sebelum aku benar-benar mematahkan lehermu!"

Kyuhyun semakin susah bernafas.

Jessica tertawa. "Lihat betapa lemahnya dirimu, manusia!"

"Eerrgg" Kyuhyun mengerang. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

Saat merasa korbannya akan kehilangan kesadaran, Jessica segera melepaskan tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun. Tujuan utamanya memang membuat yeoja itu lenyap dari dunia, tapi tidak akan secepat itu. Dia akan membuat korbannya menderita dulu. Baik mental maupun fisik.

Kyuhyun terduduk ditanah karena dia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya bertambah sakit, belum lagi dia sedang kesusahan mengatur nafasnya.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku?" tanya Jessica.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Sebenarnya memang tidak ada yang menguntungkan untukmu. Tapi, kalau kau memilih meninggalkan Changmin, setidaknya kau bisa hidup bersama anakmu itu. Bagaimana?"

"Tutuplah mulutmu, bitch!" umpat Kyuhyun. "Aarrgh!" Kyuhyun menjerit karena rambutnya dijambak oleh Jessica.

"Kaulah bitch! Kau tidak pantas bersama Changmin! Kau hanya manusia lemah! Tidak cocok bersanding dengan vampire seperti kami."

Kyuhyun menitikkan air mata karena tarikan Jessica pada rambutnya benar-benar kuat. Seolah rambut itu akan tercabut dari kepalanya. "sshh..."

"Lihat betapa lemahnya dirimu!"

"Aarrgh!" Kyuhyun kembali menjerit karena rambutnya kembali ditarik Jessica, memaksanya berdiri.

Kyuhyun merasa pandangannya mulai kabur. Berkunang-kunang. Dan juga, ia merasa ada yang mengalir dari pahanya hingga ke betis. Samar-samar ia melihat itu berwarna kemerahan. Seperti darah.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa cengkraman Jessica pada rambutnya terlepas, dan sebelum dia terhempas ke tanah hutan, sesuatu menangkap tubuhnya. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah orang itu. Kabur. Tapi dia tahu siapa orang itu dari parfumnya. Ia yakin indra penciumannya tidak salah.

"Changmin?" ucapnya sebelum benar-benar hilang kesadaran.

.

.

Karena tak melihat Kyuhyun di sekitar rumah, Changmin segera masuk ke hutan. Ia merasa Kyuhyun ada disana. Perasaannya sangat kuat.

Setelah hampir setengah jam berkeliling hutan, akhirnya Changmin menemukan Kyuhyun, dia tidak sempat melihat wajah orang itu tapi dia yakin orang itu adalah Kris.

Changmin segera menangkap tubuh Kyuhyun yang hampir ambruk ke tanah.

"Changmin?" setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"KYUHYUN!" jerit Changmin panik.

Changmin memegang pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas. Wajahnya agak dingin, namun penuh keringat. Mata Changmin beralih pada kaki Kyuhyun. Ia dapat melihat ada yang darah yang mengalir disana karena saat itu Kyuhyun hanya memakai dress yang panjangnya selutut.

"Astaga!" desis Changmin kaget.

Changmin segera merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Dengan menggunakan kecepatan yang dia miliki, dia membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari hutan.

"MINHO! HEECHUL HYUNG! CEPAT KELUAR!" teriak Changmin dari depan rumah.

Tak hanya Minho dan Heechul yang keluar dari rumah. Hyejin, Yoona dan Jongsuk juga ikut keluar mendengar teriakan Changmin. Mereka sama-sama terkejut melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik. Wajahnya pucat, belum lagi ada darah yang cukup keluar dari daerah selangkangannya. Terlihat jelas karena sudah mengenai dressnya juga lengan kaos panjang Changmin yang saat itu berwarna krem.

"AMBIL KUNCI MOBILMU, SEKARANG!" bentak Changmin pada Heechul.

"Tapi...ada apa dengan..."

"CEPAT AMBIL SEBELUM AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MEMBAWANYA KERUMAH SAKIT!"

Hyejin, Yoona dan Jongsuk terkejut melihat tindakan Changmin. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Changmin seperti itu.

"Kalian bertiga pulang saja! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan diskusi ini." ujar Changmin pada teman-temannya.

"Kajja!" Heechul kembali muncul.

"Minho, kau jaga rumah!" ujar Changmin dan segera membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke mobil milik Heechul.

Changmin terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun saat yeoja itu sedang dibawa ke Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Kyu, jebal. Bertahan untukku." gumam Changmin.

"Maaf tuan. Anda tunggu diluar." ujar salah seorang perawat itu.

"Tapi..." Changmin terdiam saat Heechul meremas pundaknya. "Baiklah. Lakukan yang terbaik untuknya."

"Tentu saja."

Heechul menghempaskan dirinya pada bangku yang melekat pada dinding koridor itu. Sedangkan Changmin lebih memilir berdiri mondar mandir di depan pintu Unit Gawat Darurat itu.

"Bertahanlah." Changmin terus menggumamkan itu.

15 menit kemudian, Jaejoong datang bersama Minho, juga Yunho. Wajah mereka tak kalah paniknya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jaejoong langsung.

Changmin tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia masih saja terus hilir mudik dan menggumamkan kata bertahanlah. Seolah-olah dia tak mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan.

"Changmin?" panggil Jaejoong.

Changmin tetap pada kegiatannya semula.

"CHANGMIN! JAWAB UMMA!" bentak Jaejoong.

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Jaejoong dengan wajah terkejut.

"Umma? Sejak kapan kau datang?"

"Jangan kembali bertanya! Jawab saja pertanyaan umma!" bentak Jaejoong lagi.

"Jae, tenanglah sedikit." Ujar Yunho sambil mengusap pundak Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendengus. "Bagaimana aku bisa tenang melihat menantu beserta calon cucuku sedang didalam sana? Entah bagaimana keadaan mereka."

"Aku tahu. Kau harus tenang. Jangan panik." Yunho menuntun Jaejoong agar duduk pada bangku disamping Heechul.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho.

"Tadi, Siwon datang kerumah. Lalu Kyuhyun mengajaknya bicara diluar. Dan pada saat Changmin melihat mereka, mereka tidak ada sama sekali. Akhirnya Changmin menemukan Kyuhyun dihutan. Keadaannya cukup parah. Wajahnya sangat pucat, dan..." Heechul tak melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Dan apa, Heechul?!" tanya Jaejoong tidak sabaran.

"Dan...ada darah yang mengalir dari daerah selangkangannya."

"MWO?!" teriak Jaejoong kaget. "Kau bilang darah?"

Heechul mengangguk dan melirik Changmin yang tengah bersandar pada dinding rumah sakit dengan wajah menunduk.

"Jadi ini darah Kyuhyun?!" Jaejoong menunjuk lengan kaos Changmin yang memang terkena darah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Umma." ucap Changmin lemah.

"Kenapa dia bisa sampai ke hutan, hah?! Kau sendiri yang menyuruh umma untuk menjaganya, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menjaganya?!" omel Jaejoong.

Changmin tidak menjawab.

"Jae, sudahlah." sahut Yunho dan kembali membawa Jaejoong duduk.

Minho mendesah. "Semoga keponakan kembarku baik-baik saja."

"MWO?!" Yunho, Heechul, Jaejoong dan Changmin kaget mendengar kata-kata Minho.

"Jadi kalian belum tau kalau bayi Kyuhyun kembar?" tanya Minho bingung.

Kembar?" desis Changmin.

"Yeah. Tadi..."

"Keluarga Pasien?" seorang dokter keluar dari Unit Gawat Darurat.

Changmin langsung berdiri di hadapan sang dokter. "Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Dia...sampai sekarang dia belum melewati masa kritisnya." ucap sang Dokter. "dia kehilangan cukup banyak darah. Tapi kami sudah menanggulanginya. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa. Agar nyonya Kyuhyun cepat melewati masa kritisnya. Sebentar lagi dia akan dipindahkan keruang inap."

Changmin terduduk dilantai rumah sakit. "Kyuhyun..." lirihnya.

.

.

Changmin terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun. Setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruangan inap, namun belum ada tanda-tanda kalau yeoja itu akan melewati masa kritisnya.

Dada Kyuhyun naik turun dengan teratur, namun dia memerlukan bantuan selang oksigen. Belum lagi ada infus untuk penambah darah yang tertancap di pembuluh darahnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan kasar. Membuat Changmin, Heechul, Minho yang ada diruangan itu terkejut.

"Donghae hyung?" ucap Changmin pelan.

"Bagus kau masih bisa mengingat namaku." desis Donghae tajam. "Setelah ini akan kubuat kau semakin tidak bisa melupakanku!" sambungnya.

Changmin merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Padanya.

Donghae langsung mencengkram leher baju Changmin dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada wajah Changmin. Membuat seisi ruangan itu terkejut.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga Kyuhyun."

buuuggh

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?!"

buuuggh

"Lihat akibat ulahmu!"

Donghae benar-benar memukuli Changmin habis-habisan. Menendangnya. Dia sedang diliputi emosi. Bagaimana tidak, saat dia sedang dikantor, dia mendapat telepon dari orangtuanya mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun masuk rumah sakit dan keadaannya kritis.

"Donghae! Hentikan!" Heechul menarik Donghae menjauhi Changmin.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena tidak bisa menjaga adikku!" ujar Donghae kalap.

"Cukup Hae!" Heechul mengunci pergerakan tangan Donghae.

Minho membantu Changmin yang terkapar dilantai untuk berdiri. Wajah Changmin sudah penuh dengan luka. Hidung dan bibirnya berdarah.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Minho bodoh.

Changmin hanya menggumam tidak jelas.

Buuuggh

Heechul kehilangan kendali sehingga Donghae bebas dan kembali memukul wajah Changmin.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya."

buuuggh

"Donghae! Hentikan!" Mr. Cho tiba-tiba datang. Dia memegang tangan Donghae kuat-kuat. "Aku tak pernah mengajarimu berkelahi!"

"Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, kau akan kumasukkan dalam penjara!" bentak Donghae sambil menunjuk Changmin tajam.

Changmin tak menjawab karena keadaannya sangat lemah.

"Ommo, Changmin?!" seru Jaejoong.

Jaejoong masuk keruangan itu bersamaan dengan ibu Kyuhyun, Mrs. Cho.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Mrs. Cho khawatir. "Donghae? Kau yang melakukannya?"

"Itu balasan karena dia tidak becus menjaga Kyuhyun!" Donghae berontak ingin dilepaskan.

"Minho, panggilkan dokter." ujar Jaejoong.

"Donghae, kendalikan dirimu! Ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahan Changmin." ujar Mrs. Cho.

"Dimataku, hanya dia yang salah! Dia penyebab Kyuhyun kritis!" sahut Donghae. "Appa, lepaskan tanganku!" jeritnya.

"Jangan buat security mengusir kita dari sini!" ujar Mr. Cho.

"Kupastikan, besok kau tidak akan melihat Kyuhyun lagi!" ancam Donghae.

"Cukup Hae!" Mrs. Cho kesal.

"Besok, kau akan terima surat perceraian. Aku akan dengan senang hati mengurus perceraian kalian!" Donghae mengabaikan ibunya yang mulai naik darah.

"Astaga! Demi apapun Hae, hentikan ucapanmu! Kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu!" bentak Mrs. Cho. "Sebaiknya kau bawa dia pulang." ujar Mrs. Cho pada Mr. Cho.

"Kita pulang, Hae."

"Appa, aku belum melihat Kyuhyun." bantah Donghae.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku tak ingin kau membuat keributan lagi." ujar Mrs. Cho.

"Aku akan mengantar Changmin ke dokter dulu." ujar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong, Changmin dan Heechul keluar dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Keluarga Cho disana.

Plaakk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Donghae. Donghae mengerjap kaget.

"Appa?"

"Kau itu sungguh kekanak kanakan!" bentak Mr. Cho. "Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Kau bisa membuatnya mati!"

"Bagus! Aku akan bahagia!" sahut Donghae.

"Bodoh! Apa kau tidak memikirkan adikmu? Kyuhyun dan bayi yang ada dalam kandungannya membutuhkan Changmin." ujar Mr. Cho.

"Harusnya kau mendoakan Kyuhyun agar dia cepat melewati masa kritisnya, bukannya memukuli Changmin. Kalau dia tahu kau memukuli Changmin, dia pasti sangat marah padamu." ujar Mrs. Cho.

"Tapi umma, aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran agar dia benar-benar serius menjaga Kyuhyun." Donghae terus membela diri.

"Tidak dengan memukulinya, Hae. Kau sudah dewasa. Gunakan otakmu untuk berpikir sebelum melakukan sesuatu."

"Appa, apa yang kulakukan ini untuk kebaikan Kyuhyun..."

"Appa tahu, tapi caramu salah!"

"Setelah Changmin selesai diobati, minta maaflah padanya." ujar Mrs. Cho.

"Dia juga salah." sungut Donghae.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil!"

Donghae berjalan lemah kearah Kyuhyun, lalu duduk dibangku disi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku Kyunnie. Aku tak bermaksud memukuli Changmin. Aku sedang selimuti emosi saat itu." ujar Donghae. "Cepatlah bangun. Dan kau, Kau bayi yang kuat." sambungnya sambil mengelus perut Kyuhyun.

Changmin kembali masuk keruangan itu dengan pipi yang penuh plester kecil.

"Masih berani kau masuk kesini." ujar Donghae sinis.

"Hae!" desis Mr. Cho.

"Aku minta maaf." ujar Changmin.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, kalau kau berjanji tidak akan melakukan ini lagi."

"Aku berjanji."

.

.

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya dari posisi menunduk, menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia mendapati Donghae sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan menuntut.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana semua ini terjadi." ujar Donghae tegas.

Sedari tadi, memang tidak satu orang pun yang menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Donghae. Mereka khawatir kalau Donghae akan kembali naik darah begitu tahu kalau penyebab Kyuhyun seperti itu adalah kaum vampire.

"Jawab aku!" bentak Donghae saat Changmin tak kunjung mengeluarkan suara.

Saat itu, hanya ada Donghae dan Changmin diruangan Kyuhyun. Semuanya sedang makan siang di cafetaria rumah sakit.

"Hyung tak perlu membentaku." ujar Changmin datar.

Donghae mendelik kesal. "Kau itu sungguh sangat menyebalkan! Orang yang sangat keras kepala yang pernah aku temui setelah adikku!" geram Donghae.

Changmin mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "Bberarti kami jodoh."

"Kau dan Kyuhyun bukan berjodoh. Tapi terpaksa dibuat berjodoh." Donghae mendengus. "Aku benar-benar menyesal telah mengizinkan adikku menikah dengan makhluk berdarah campuran sepertimu. Penyebab Kyuhyun kritis seperti ini karena vampire, bukan?"

Changmin tak menjawab.

"Potong telingaku jika salah! Benarkan?"

"Vampire?" Changmin mendesis.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menyadari sesuatu. Changmin segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jaga Kyuhyun!"

"Kau mau kemana lagi haah?" bentak Donghae.

"Hanya sebentar."

Changmin mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh ditengah hiruk pikuk kota Seoul di siang hari. Dia harus segera kerumah orang itu. Orang yang dilihatnya tadi pagi di hutan. Orang yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun kritis seperti sekarang ini.

Bunyi decitan timbul akibat pergesekan antara ban mobil dan jalan akibat perhentian yang sangat tiba-tiba.

Changmin keluar dari mobilnya dan membanting pintu mobil dengan agak keras.

Duk...duk...duk.!

Ia menggendor pintu rumah yang menjadi tujuannya dari awal. Ia memukulnya dengan sekuat tenaga agar orang yang berada di dalam rumah itu segera keluar menemuinya dan dia bisa memukuli orang itu.

Krek. Pintu terbuka.

"Hei, Changmin? Ada apa kau bertamu kerumahku disiang hari seperti ini?" tanya orang itu heran. Namun ada nada sinis dalam suaranya.

Buuuggh

Changmin langsung melayangkan pukulan tepat dipipi Kris. Dia benci melihat wajah kepura-puraan milik namja itu.

"Damn!" desis Kris. Ia segera bangkit dari lantai dan langsung membalas pukulan Changmin. "Apa maksudmu memukulku, hah? Kau ingin mati?"

Changmin menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

Buuugh

"Itu untuk Kyuhyun!"

buuuggh

"Itu untuk bayiku yang pertama!"

buuggh

"Dan itu untuk bayiku yang kedua!"

Changmin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya setelah beberapa kali memukul wajah Kris.

Kris mengerang, dia langsung berdiri dan segera melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Changmin. Pembalasan atas pukulan Changmin sebelumnya.

Changmin terkapar lemah di lantai rumah Kris. Dia benar-benar lemah. Tenaganya tidak cukup stabil mengingat tadi pagi dia juga di hajar habis-habisan oleh Donghae.

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya?!" bentak Kris. Kris mengusap pipinya yang lebam dan seketika itu juga lebam tersebut hilang.

"Aku hanya ingin balas dendam, padamu!" Changmin berusaha berdiri.

"Balas dendam apa maksudmu? Jangan mengada-ngada!"

Changmin mengerang. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

Kris menatap Changmin dengan tatapan bertanya. Benar-benar bertanya.

"Kau sudah melukai Kyuhyun, dan membuatnya kritis!" jerit Changmin.

Kris mengernyit bingung. "Melukai bagaimana, dan kau bilang kritis?!"

"Jangan buat aku kembali memukulmu!" cetus Changmin.

"Demi Tuhan, aku tak tahu apa yang sedang kau bicarakan! Bicaralah yang jelas!"

Changmin menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut. Menandakan dia benar-benar sudah kehabisan tenaga. Jika dihitung dari 1-10, tenaganya hanya bersisa 3. "Tadi pagi, kau merubah wujudmu menjadi Siwon, lalu membawa Kyuhyun ke hutan, dan lalu kau menyiksanya sampai dia kritis!"

Kris tertawa mengejek. "Astaga! Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Siapa Siwon? Lalu, aku menyiksa Kyuhyun? Benar-benar tidak mungkin. Dan tadi pagi? Aku bahkan baru menginjakan kakiku di Seoul ini sejak satu jam yang lalu." jelas Kris.

Changmin terpekur mendengar penjelasan Kris. "Kau baru tiba di Seoul satu jam yang lalu?"

"yeah. Dan soal Kyuhyun, kau pikir aku gila? Aku tidak mungkin melukai orang yang kusuka." Kris menatap Changmin. "Aku pastikan, orang itu adalah Jessica. Hanya dia yang ingin membunuh Kyuhyun."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Changmin berdering, membuatnya sadar dari lamunannya sesaat.

"Halo? APA?!" Changmin segera mengakhiri panggilannya dan tanpa bicara, dia meninggalkan rumah Kris.

Changmin segera berlari dilorong rumah sakit menuju ruang inap Kyuhyun dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dia punya.

Selangkah lagi, dia bisa mencapai ruangan Kyuhyun. Ya, dia berhasil membuka pintunya dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang terbaring diranjang yang dikelilingi oleh Jaejoong, Yunho, Mr. dan Mrs. Cho, Donghae, Minho, Heechul.

"Kyuhyun?" ucapnya lemah.

.

.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Selangkah lagi, dia bisa mencapai ruangan Kyuhyun. Ya, dia berhasil membuka pintunya dan melihat Kyuhyun sedang terbaring diranjang yang dikelilingi oleh Jaejoong, Yunho, Mr. dan Mrs. Cho, Donghae, Minho, Heechul.

"Kyuhyun?" ucapnya lemah.

Semuanya menoleh kesumber suara. Mereka terkejut melihat penampilan Changmin yang sudah benar-benar parah. wajahnya pucat, namun juga ada darah disekitar bibir dan hidungnya.

"Changmin?! ada apa denganmu?!" seru Jaejoong sembari menghampiri Changmin.

Namun Changmin mengabaikannya. "Kyuhyun? kau sadar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah. "Kau kenapa?" ucap Kyuhyun parau.

Changmin segera bergerak ke bangkar Kyuhyun. ia tersenyum bahagia. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. "Aku sedikit lebih baik sekarang."

Changmin kembali tersenyum. dia benar-benar bahagia. lebih bahagia ketika dia mengetahui Kyuhyun hamil. hatinya di tumbuhi bunga musim semi yang berwarna warni. Tanpa memperdulikan orang yang ada di ruangan itu, Changmin langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun dan hingga akhirnya ia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun yang terasa sedikit kasar karena sudah beberapa jam tidak minum. Ia melumatnya perlahan, mengabaikan tatapan tak percaya orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu dan mengabaikan bibir Kyuhyun yang terkena darah ynag berasal dari bibirnya sendiri.

"Astaga!" seru seseorang sehingga Changmin meghentikan aktivitasnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. "Jadi itu yang kau lakukan begitu istrimu sadar?!"

Minho segera menghampiri kembaran Changmin yang berdiri di ambangpintu dengan wajah sebal. "Kenapa noona berteriak seperti itu hah?! noona sungguh mengganggu! aku sedang menikmati ciuman LIVE mereka!" gerutu Minho dengan berbisik.

Heechul tertawa lepas. "Harusnya kau tak boleh melihat itu, anak kecil!"

Arrum memutar bola matanya dan segera menghamipri Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya. jelas sekali ada nada khawatir dalam suara Arrum.

"Aku sudah sedikit lebih baik." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Tentunya. apalagi setelah ciuman hot dari Changmin!" sambar Heechul.

Para orangtua mereka tertawa mendengar sahutan Heechul, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, tak perlu di tanya lagi. wajah mereka benar-benar merah.

Yunho berdeham untuk menenangkan suasana yang sedikit gaduh akibat sahutan godaan Heechul, Minho dan Arrum. "sebaiknya kita keluar. Biarkan mereka berbicara berdua." ucapnya tegas.

"Tapi Appa, aku bahkan belum berbicara dengan Kyuhyun." bantah Arrum.

"Kau lain kali saja." sahut Jaejoong. "Setelah mereka bicara baru kau boleh masuk!" sambungnya.

"Lalu, kita tunggu diluar, begitu?" tanya Minho.

"Bukan, kita pulang. nanti sore kesini lagi." ujar Mrs. Cho.

"Apa? Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan Changmin?" tanya Donghae tak percaya.

Mr. Cho memelototi Donghae.

"Baiklah Appa. Kita pulang." ucap Donghae pasrah. menurutnya, percuma saja membantah perkataan ayahnya itu. jika dia membantah, mungkin dia akan di tarik sampai mobil.

Mereka pun meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun berdua diruangan itu, tinggallah Changmin dan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan canggung.

"Kau tidak duduk?" Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Changmin pun duduk di sisi bangkar Kyuhyun, namun sebelumnya dia mengambil selembar tisu. Ia pun mengusap dagu dan pipi Kyuhyun yang tanpa sengaja terkena darahnya saat mereka berciuman tadi.

"Aaauu!" Kyuhyun meringis saat Changmin mengusap bagian pipinya yang sempat di tampar Jessica.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun kaget. "Ada apa?"

"Pipiku yang itu sakit.. maksudku sedikit sakit." ucap Kyuhyun saat wajah Changmin kembali terlihat khawatir.

Setelah membersihkan wajah Kyuhyun dari darah miliknya, Changmin mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedikit memar dan sedetik kemudian memar itu menghilang. Changmin tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kyuhyun senang.l "Tapi wajahmu..."

"Kau tak perlu khawatir." potong Changmin.

"Tapi..."

Changmin mendesah. "Baiklah, aku akan mengobatinya sekarang juga." sela Changmin lagi.

Changmin pun masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di ruangan itu. tak sampai lima menit dia keluar dengan wajah yang sudah seperti sedia kala. Kyuhyun baru tersenyum penuh melihat Changmin, tak ada lagi yang di takutkannya.

"Sudah puas, nona Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "Aku bahkan semakin membaik melihat keadaanmu seperti sekarang ini."

Changmin mendengus seraya duduk kembali dibangkunya. "Dasar bodoh! mana ada seperti itu!"

"Kau tahu, hari ini pertama kalinya aku melihat wajah panikmu dan juga wajah bahagiamu." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..." Changmin menggumam sambil memijat peilipisnya yang kembali berdenyut.

"Damn! tenagaku benar-benar sudah tak tersisa!" maki Changmin dalam hati.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun takut.

Changmin menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. menyatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku minta maaf karena tadi pagi aku menemui Siwon. dia hanya ingin minta maaf padamu lalu tiba-tiba wanita gila itu datang dan menarikku ke hutan. untung saja bayiku ini baik-baik saja."

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya beberepa kali dan dia mengerti dengan apa yang di katakan Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar, tidak apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku lelah." ucap Changmin. "benar-benar lelah."

"Naiklah ke bangkarku. kau bisa tidur disampingku." saran Kyuhyun.

Changmin menggeleng. dia malah mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Cepat datang ke rumah sakit! bukan hanya hyung, tapi juga Minho, Arrum, kalau perlu hyung bawa teman-teman vampiremu... tentu saja supaya yeoja gila itu tidak berani masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun. aku harus tidur... bukan, nanti malam. eeerrgh! tentu saja SEKARANG, kakak tertua!" Changmin menekan tombol merah pada ponselnya dengan kesal.

"Kau menelpon mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Iya." jawab Changmin singkat.

Changmin berusaha bertahan sampai Heechul, Arrum dan Minho datang. sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka yang sudah di tunggu Changmin pun datang.

"Kalau kalian terlambat satu detik saja, kalian benar-benar akan ku..."

"Tapi kami sudah datang!" sela Arrum jengkel. Ia menghampiri sisi bangkar Kyuhyun."kau tidak diomelinya kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang sebentar, Kyuhyun." ucap Changmin seraya bangkit dari bangkunya.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam sampai Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas akibat di perhatikan seperti itu oleh Changmin. Perlahan Changmin membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan mencium perut Kyuhyun. lama sekali. sedangkan yang lain menata itu tanpa bekedip, mereka menganggap itu tontonan gratis. setelah itu Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya, namun sedikit. Ia beralih pada bibir Kyuhyun. Changmin mencium Kyuhyun sedemikan rupa, dalam dan lembut, membuat Arrum membekap mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak saking tidak percaya atas tindakan Changmin.

"Kurasa itu cukup untuk membuatku bertahan agar sampai di rumah dan tidur dengan tenang." ucap Changmin setelah mengakhiri ciumannya.

Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar merah, perpaduan antara bahagia dan malu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan sebelum benar-benar membuka matanya. Ia merasa matanya di terkena cahya yang lumyan terang, karena itulah dia terbangun.

"Pagi tukang tidur!"

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Changmin tengah duduk di sofa di dekat sudut ruangan. Tadi malam sebelum tidur setahunya Changmin tidak ada di ruangannya, lalu kenapa sekarang sepagi ini sudah berada disini? Memangnya dia tidak kuliah?

"Aku izin." Changmin menjawab pikiran Kyuhyun.

"Huh!" Dengus Kyuhyun. "Kemana yang lain?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja ke kampus, ke kantor, ke butik, mengerjakan tugas mereka." Jawab Changmin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak kuliah saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kalau aku kuliah, lalu siapa yang menjagamu, bodoh?!" Tukas Changmin, lalu bangkit dari duduknya menghampiri bangkar Kyuhyun. "Ayo sarapan. Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan di taman agar kau cepat keluar dari sini. Dengan itu aku bisa melanjutkan diskusi kelompokku." Sambung Changmin.

"Katakan saja kau ingin segera bertemu Yoona. Benarkan?" Tebak Kyuhyun.

"Astaga! Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?!" Cetus Changmin. "Cepat buka mulutmu!" Changmin menyodorkan sendok yang berisi bubur pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelannya dengan wajah cemberut. "Pasti yeoja itu sudah menelfonmu berulang kali kan?!"

Changmin mendengus. "Berhentilah buruk sangka seperti itu! Dia juga khawatir saat kau masuk rumah sakit!"

"Terserah! Yang penting aku tetap kesal padanya!" Rutuk Kyuhyun.

Changmin tak menyahut lagi. Percuma saja dia menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia tidak menyukai Yoona, dan Yoona pun tidak lagi menyukainya. Karena setahunya Yoona sudah punya kekasih yang berbeda kampus dengan mereka.

Setelah Kyuhyun selesai sarapan dan minum obat, Changmin pun memindahkan Kyuhyun ke atas kursi roda dengan bantuan perawat yang memegang infus Kyuhyun. Changmin pun mendorong kursi roda Kyuhyun menuju taman, kali ini tanpa bantuan perawat lagi.

"Benar-benar menyegarkan." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Changmin melotot kesal. "Turunkan tanganmu, bodoh!" Seru Changmin. "Kau masih memakai infus!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Maaf. Aku tak ingat. Aku terlalu senang."

Meskipun sudah menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, tetap saja lidahnya tak bisa di ajak bekerja sama. "Senang kenapa?

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. "Kau tahu? Aku pikir, aku tak dapat menikmati musim semi yang masih lama untuk berakhir. Aku pikir, saat aku melihatmu di hutan adalah terakhir kalinya karena aku akan meninggal..."

"Yang penting kau tidak meninggal. Kau tetap hidupkan?" Sela Changmin. Membicarakan kematian dengan Kyuhyun membuat dadanya sesak.

"Memang. Karena itulah aku sangat senang begitu aku bisa menghirup udara musim semi ini." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Changmin.

"Oooh," sahut Changmin.

Mereka sama-sama diam. Membiarkan udara musim semi menerpa wajah mereka dan menerbangkan semua pikiran buruk yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Akkh!" Suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan yang sempat terjaga beberapa menit.

"Ada apa?" Changmin berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Anakmu menendang perutku lagi. Hhehe.." Kyuhyun terkekeh sendiri.

Mata Changmin membulat dan dia mengarahkan tangannya pada perut Kyuhyun. "Boleh?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh!" Sahut Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Jangan panggil aku bodoh." Ketus Changmin.

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun menyahut malas-malasan.

"Aku merasa tendangan mereka." Seru Changmin seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan permen oleh ibunya.

"Akan lebih terasa lagi kalau kau meletakkan kepalamu disana."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Tapi Kyuhyun salah mengartikan itu, di berpikir kalau Changmin tidak suka pada sarannya barusan. "Mungkin, aku tidak tahu juga. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang di katakan dokter." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum tipis, tanpa bicara satu katapun Changmin pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke perut Kyuhyun hingga akhirnya kepalanya menempel pada perut yeoja itu. Benar, dia merasakan pergerakan bayinya disana. Oh, bukan hanya bayinya, tapi bayinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Mereka sepertinya sangat bahagia." Gumam Changmin di depan perut Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja." Sahut Kyuhyun. "Dia pasti tahu kalau orangtuanya sangat menyayanginya." Sambungnya.

Changmin bangkit dan duduk disamping Kyuhyun, pada bangku taman. "Bayi kita kembar, benar?"

"Hmm..." Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'hmm' itu? Benar atau tidak?!" Ketus Changmin tidak sabaran. Dia ingin membuktikan perkataan Minho kalau benar bayinya kembar, dia pasti akan menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung dan tentu saja bahagia.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kembar? Kalau tidak, bagaimana?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu seolah tidak peduli. "kalau kembar tidak apa. Kalaupun tidak kembar juga tidak apa."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Mungkin kalau aku meninggal juga tidak apa."

Changmin segera menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau bicara apa, hah?! Kau sadar tidak?!" Bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun terkesiap mendengar bentakan Changmin. "Kenapa kau membentakku? Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu." Desis Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin lekat. "Kau pasti takut kehilanganku, kan?" Goda Kyuhyun.

"In your dream!"

Kyuhyun langsung cemberut.

Changmin terkekeh pelan lalu mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja aku tak ingin kehilanganmu."

Kyuhyun yang sedang kesal tak begitu mendengarkan ucapan Changmin.

"Heh!" Changmin memukul pundak Kyuhyun pelan. "Aku tak ingin kehilangamu. Karena apa? Karena aku sangat membutuhkanmu untuk terus hidup, dan yang paling penting, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Changmin. "Kau bilang apa?! Aku benar-benar tidak mendengarnya."

"Saatnya kau kembali ke kamar." Ketus Changmin sembari bangkit dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak mau sebelum kau mengulang apa yang kau katakan tadi."

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Intinya, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Ucap Changmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. "Aku dan anakmu ini juga tak ingin kehilanganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan tangan Changmin di perutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu saat pintu ruangannya terbuka. Sedetik kemudian, Changmin muncul dengan tas yang disampirkan disisi kanannya, menandakan kalau dia baru saja pulang kuliah. Tapi tidak ada guratan kelelahan sama sekali diwajahnya. Wajahnya datar dan sedikit dingin seperti biasa.

Changmin langsung meletakkan punggung tangannya dikening Kyuhyun begitu dia telah berdiri disamping yeoja itu.

"Sudah normal." ujar Changmin sambil menghempaskan dirinya pada kursi disisi bangkar Kyuhyun.

Tadi malam suhu tubuh Kyuhyun memang agak sedikit naik.

"Dokter juga bilang begitu." sahut Jaejoong. Dia memang tidak pergi ke butik untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa menemani Kyuhyun dirumah sakit selain dirinya, semua orang sedang sibuk, termasuk orangtua Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Mereka semua sedang pergi ke Taiwan.

"Dan sore ini aku bisa pulang!" seru Kyuhyun. Dia sudah sangat bosan berada dirumah sakit selama 4 hari belakangan. Selain itu dia juga tak ingin Changmin bolos kuliah hanya untuk menemaninya.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong. "Benarkah?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya." ucapnya singkat. Jaejoong berjanji tidak akan mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Kyuhyun memohon-mohon pada dokter agar di izinkan pulan pada Changmin. "Baiklah. Umma harus kebutik. Jika kalian sudah akan pulang, hubungi umma." Jaejoong bangkit dari sofa yang sudah 3 jam didudukinya.

"Terima kasih, Umma." seru Kyuhyun.

Changmin menyipitkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak memohon pada dokter agar segera diizinkan pulang kan?"

"Tidak." sahut Kyuhyun cepat. Atau bahkan terlalu cepat.

"Aku tahu..." ujar Changmin menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Tahu apa?"

"Kau berbohong." Changmin menunjuk Kyuhyun kesal.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan sukses membohongi Changmin. Kecuali namja itu telah dikutuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya. "Iya, maaf." ucap Kyuhyun. "Tapi aku bosan Changmin. Berada disini membuatku susah bergerak."

"Memangnya ruangan ini kecil? Hingga membuatmu susah bergerak? Hah?" ketus Changmin.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku." bantah Kyuhyun. "infus ini yang membuaku susah bergerak."

"Memangnya infus itu meliliti tubuhmu?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Tidak. Tapi kalau aku dirumah sakit lalu tidak ada yang menjaga, kau akan bolos kuliah. Lalu bagaimana dengan nilai-nilaimu?"

Changmin mendengus. "Aku ini pintar, mendapatkan nilai A+ bukanlah hal sulit. Jadi jangan mencari-cari alasan lagi karena aku tidak akan menerimanya." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Changmin langsung membuka salah buku kuliah dan membacanya. Itu berarti dia tidak akan mendengarkan satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat. "huuh!" dia segera membelakangi Changmin.

Changmin berusaha memusatkan pikirannya pada buku yang saat ini sedang dibacanya. Namun, setiap kata yang dibaca malah menguap begitu saja. Telinganya terus menerus menangkap suara rutukan pikiran Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya.

"Hentikan seluruh hal buruk tentangku yang ada dipikiranmu itu!" tegas Changmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Yang terdengar hanyalah helaan napas panjang.

"Aku bilang hentikan Kyuhyun." ucap Changmin lagi.

"hmm.." Kyuhyun menggumam malas-malasan.

"Dengar." Changmin menutup bukunya dengan agak keras. "Aku bukannya tidak mengerti, tidak peduli, tidak peka, atau apapun istilah yang kau gunakan! Aku bahkan sangat peduli padamu! Aku hanya ingin kau benar-benar sembuh sebelum keluar dari rumah sakit ini. Harusnya kau mengerti!" cetus Changmin panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

Changmin tak menemukan apapun yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun. Kosong. "Kyuhyun?"

Hening.

Changmin menarik pelan lengan atas sehingga tubuh Kyuhyun yang semula memunggunginya berubah terlentang. "shit!" umpat Changmin. "Kenapa setiap aku berkata penting dia selalu tidak mendengar?! Eergh!" Changmin mengacak rambut Kyuhyun, sehingga membuat Kyuhyun mengerang. "selamat tidur, Kyuhyun." Changmin mencium kening Kyuhyun, lalu kembali membaca bukunya.

Setengah jam kemudian, Changmin mulai mengantuk. Dia melirik jam. 14.05. Dia bisa tidur sebentar sebelum mengurus kepulangan Kyuhyun. Dia memang akan membiarkan Kyuhyunpulang, dari pada keadaan emosi yeoja itu terganggu, lalu akan berdampak pada bayi kembar yang berada dalam rahimnya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat perutnya kembali di tendang dari dalam. Semenjak bayi yang berada dalam rahimnya itu semakin sering bergerak, waktu tidurnya sedikit terganggu. Dan dokter bilang, saat memasuki bulan ke delapan semua yang dia lakukan akan semakin susah. Susah bergerak, susah tidur, susah berjalan.

Mata Kyuhyun menangkap siluet Changmin yang sedang tertidur diatas kursi dengan buku dipangkuannya. Ia memperhatikan wajah Changmin dengan seksama. Ia ingin melihat wajah namja itu sepanjang hidupnya.

"Dikabulkan."

Kyuhyun terlonjak saat mendengar Changmin berbicara. "Kau tidak tidur?"

Changmin membuka matanya. "Aku baru akan tertidur, tapi begitu mendengar keinginanmu..."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan wajahnya dari Changmin.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji mengabulkan permintaanmu, kau juga harus mengabulkan permintaanku."

Kyuhyun menoleh."Apa?"

"Tetaplah disisiku."

.

.

15 menit setelah Changmin menelfon Jaejoong, Jaejoong pun tiba diruangan Kyuhyun. Tak hanya Jaejoong, tapi juga si raja jail, Heechul.

"Sore adik ipar!" sapa Heechul dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Sore kakak ipar!"

"Jadi, kau sudah bisa pulang?"

"Yeah."

Sedetik kemudian, dokter dan seorang perawat masuk keruangannya. Perawat itu membuka infus yang terpasang dipergalangan tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan sang Dokter berbicara dengan Changmin, berpesan agar namja itu memperhatikan pola makan Kyuhyun, keadaan emosi Kyuhyun, dan segala sesuatu yang bersangkutan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Jaga keadaanmu Nyonya. Kau harus bersyukur karena bayi-bayimu itu sangat kuat." ujar dokter sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Tentu saja bayi-bayimu ini kuat...auuw!" Heechul mengerang karena tangannya dipukul tanpa ampun oleh Changmin.

"Hanya aku yang boleh mengusap perutnya!" ketus Changmin.

Heechul mencibir. "Egois!"

"Coba saja ku usap perut pacarmu itu. Kau rela? Kalau kau rela, akan ku berikan satu bayiku padamu!"

Jaejoong memukul lengan Changmin. "Kau pikir cucuku barang?!"

Heechul mengambil tas yang berisi pakaian Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah. Ayo pulang."

Kyuhyun turun dari bangkar dibantu Jaejoong sementara Changmin sudah keluar mengambil mobil. Saat tiba di depan rumah sakit, mobil hitam milik Changmin sudah berada disana. Kyuhyun pun masuk dan duduk disampingkan Changmin.

"Ingat, jangan diatas kecepatan normal!" pesan Jaejoong saat meletakkan tas Kyuhyun dijok belakang.

Changmin mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Umma."

Baru saja beberapa detik pintu belakang tertutup, pintu itu kembali terbuka. Heechul langsung menghambur dan duduk dijok belakang.

"Umma ada urusan, jadi aku ikut mobilmu."

Changmin memutar bola matanya, lalu segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Suasana mobil hening. Tak suara lain selain suara mesin mobil dan kendaraan lain diluar mobil.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Heechul. Dia paling tidak suka jika berada dalam suasana hening seperti saat itu.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Karena dia sedang tidur, dengan posisi kepala menghadap jendela.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Heechul lagi.

Karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung menyahut, Changmin ikut menoleh kearah yeoja itu. "Sepertinya dia sedang tidur." gumam Changmin.

Heechul membulatkan mulut. "ooh."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Changmin curiga.

"Hanya ingin berbicara dengannya."

Changmin membelokkan mobilnya ke jalan menuju rumahnya. "Berbicara tentang apa? Kenapa harus dengannya?"

Heechul tertawa. "Apa saja. Kenapa harus dengannya? Karena berbicara dengan Kyuhyun lebih menyenangkan dari pada denganmu. Ha..ha.."

"Ya, anak kecil memang akan lebih senang berbicara dengan anak kecil." cibir Changmin.

Pletak! Sebuah pukulan mampir di puncak kepala Changmin. Hadiah dari Heechul karena sudah mencibir namja itu.

"Dasar adik durhaka!" ketus Heechul.

Changmin mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun bisa bertahan menjadi istrimu." ujar Heechul dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin tak terima.

"Selain dirimu yang menyebalkan, hidupnya juga tidak tenang karena gangguan Jessica, mantan kekasihmu itu. Ditambah lagi Kris yang berambisi ingin menjadikannya istri. Seharusnya dia meninggalkanmu dan segera pindah dari kota ini. Kalau perlu dari benua ini. Menjauh dari kehidupan vampire seperti kita." ucap Heechul panjang lebar. "tapi dia memilih bertahan, dan menganggap semua kejadian yang menimpannya dan membahayakan nyawanya hanyalah angin lalu. Donghae saja tidak tahan melihat adiknya selalu mendapat masalah dan dengan senang hati mengurus perceraian kalian." sambungnya.

Changmin mendesah berat. "Hyung benar. Harusnya dia pergi dari kehidupan kita. Kembali ke kehidupannya yang lama." ucapnya. "tapi...aku juga tak ingin dia pergi. Aku akan mempertahankannya disisiku apapun rintangannya termasuk Donghae hyung. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak akan pernah menceraikan Kyuhyun."

Heechul berdeham. Aura dalam mobil berubah sangat serius, jadi dia segera mencairkannya. "Mungkin dia sudah terlanjur cinta padamu, karena itulah dia tak pergi. Kau juga begitu. Seperti kata orang. Cinta itu buta. Kotoran sapi pun dibilang kue."

Changmin mendengus. "Meskipun buta, aku masih bisa membedakan kue dan kotoran sapi!"

Heechul tertawa lepas.

Changmin pun menghentikan mobilnya di depan garasi yang tertutup. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kyuhyun terbangun.

"Kita dimana?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

"Dirumah." jawab Changmin sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya. "ayo turun."

"Dasar bodoh! Bantu dia turun!" cetus Heechul saat Changmin akan keluar.

"Aku bisa sendiri." ucap Kyuhyun sebelum Changmin sempat membuka mulut.

Changmin menatap Heechul. "Hyung dengar dia bilang apa?"

Heechul memutar bola matanya.

"Dasar aneh! Tadi bicaramu manis sekali, sekarang kau malah bersikap cuek padanya!" rutuk Heechul dalam hati.

"Terserah!" ucap Changmin santai.

"Terserah apa?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Cup

Sebuah ciuman singkat mampir di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kalau kau tak suka kucium!" Changmin segera keluar dari mobil.

Wajah Kyuhyun bersemu membuat Heechul tertawa lepas.

.

.

Changmin tiba-tiba masuk membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur, hah? Kau tau ini jam berapa?!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun melihat jam. "Jam sebelas lewat sedikit." jawab Kyuhyun berusaha santai.

"Lewat 40 menit kau bilang sedikit?! Kau tahu, kau harusnya sudah tidur sejak dua jam yang lalu! Kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi harus banyak istirahat! Belum lagi janinmu itu harus dijaga. Kalau kau tidur larut seperti ini, janinmu bisa terancam!" omel Changmin.

"Coba saja kau hamil! Aku susah tidur karena bayimu ini terus menendang perutku! Baru saja mataku terpejam, dia langsung menendang begitu keras. Apalagi, bukan hanya satu janin di rahimku. Tapi dua. Du-a!" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah! Berikan satu padaku!"

Kyuhyun mengerang kesal. "Tidak lucu, Changmin!"

"Kalau tidak lucu, sebaiknya kau naik ke atas lalu tidur!" pinta Changmin tegas.

Sambil memberengut Kyuhyun berjalan menuju tangga, kekamarnya.

Changmin menghela napas, lalu mengambil remote dan mematikan televisi yang tadi ditonton Kyuhyun. Saat ia berbalik, dia hampir menabrak Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau turun lagi!?" ketus Changmin.

"Ada yang tertinggal." jawab Kyuhyun.

Alis Changmin bertaut. "Apa?"

"Ini!" Kyuhyun mengangkat dua buah boneka beruang dihadapan Changmin. Boneka yang dia dapatkan dari bermain game ketika di mall bersama Changmin, saat dia ulang tahun.

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya. "Boneka itu? Bukankah kau sudah memberikannya pada Sulli?"

"Memang. Tapi terpaksa ku minta lagi, karena kau tak suka boneka panda pemberian Siwon. Tapi selama ini ku simpan dilemari. Baru malam ini ku keluarkan karena aku ingin memeluknya ketika tidur."

Changmin membulatlan mulut sambhl mengangguk. "Jadi, kau sudah bisa ke atas sekarang."

"ng?" Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Changmin mendesah. Dia meletakkan telunjuknya dikening Kyuhyun lalu mendorongnya. "Hei bodoh! kau pikir, aku berubah pikiran dan membiarkanmu tidak tidur hanya karena kau menunjukkan boneka itu?!"

Saat sedang menyisir rambutnya, Kyuhyun mendengar ponsel Changmin yang terletak diatas tempat tidur berbunyi. Ah, Changmin sedang dikamar Minho. Selesai mandi, Minho memanggil Changmin karena ada urusan.

Kyuhyun mentap ponsel Changmin ragu. Akhirnya, ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengambil ponsel Changmin.

Donghae calling.

Kyuhyunpun mengangkatnya meski bingung, kenapa kakaknya lebih memilih menelfon Changmin dari pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak peduli apapun alasanmu, yang penting kau harus mengantar Kyuhyun kerumah! Dia harus tinggal dirumah kami. Sedangkan kau, terserah akan tinggal dimana, dirumahmu atau di hutan. Aku tidak mau tahu, sore ini aku harus melihat Kyuhyun dirumah!" omel Donghae, bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun mengatakan halo. "Kau dengar tidak?! Kalau kau tidak mengantarnya, aku akan kembali menghajarmu seperti dirumah sakit!"

"Hae oppa, ini aku. Kyuhyun." jawab Kyuhyun pelan.

Diseberang sana Donghae terlonjak kaget. "Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Changmin sedang dibawah, jadi aku mengangkat telfonnya." Kyuhyun mendesah. "Jadi, oppa yang membuat Changmin babak belur? Kenapa oppa melakukannya?"

"Karena dia tak bisa menjagamu Kyunnie. Karena itulah, sebaiknya kau keluar dari rumah mereka dan kembali kerumah kita." ujar Donghae.

"Tidak mau. Aku suka disini. Changmin bisa menjagaku. Heechul oppa dan Minho juga bisa."

"Menjagamu? Kalau dia bisa menjagamu, kau tidak akan masuk rumah sakit dan kritis! Aku mulai berpikir, kalau dia tidak pantas untukmu. Lebih baik kau menikah dengan manusia dari pada vampire campuran seperti dia!"

"Hae oppa!" Suara Kyuhyun meninggi. "Aku lebih tau siapa yang pantas untukku. Kejadian waktu itu karena kesalahanku! Jadi jangan menyalahkan Changmin!"

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa Kyunnie! Kau masih 18 tahun! Labil! Apa yang kau katakan hari ini, akan segera berubah besok harinya!" bentak Donghae. "Jadi suruh Changmin mengantarmu pulang atau aku yang akan menjemputmu kesana!"

Mata Kyuhyun berkaca-kaca mendengar bentakan Donghae. Dia memang tidak terbiasa dibentak Donghae, jika Donghae sudah membentak, berarti namja itu sedang marah. "Oppa jahat!" jerit Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, kau mengerti!? Changmin itu sangat-teramat-tidak-pantas untukmu!"

"Hae oppa!" Kyuhyun merengek. Air matanya mulai mengalir.

"Kau akan berpikiran sama denganku jika kau..."

Kyuhyun tak mendengarkan ucapan Donghae karena Changmin sudah merebut ponselnya.

"Hyung membuat Kyuhyun menangis!" ucap Changmin tajam. "Dia akan tetap tinggal dirumahku

"..."

"Terserah hyung mau melakukan apa"

"..."

"Memangnya apa yang membuat hyung sangat membenciku? Aku tidak pernah mencari masalah denganmu"

"..."

"Foto ditempat tidur?! Halo"

"…."

"Hae hyung? Halo? Shit!" Changmin menatap ponselnya kesal. Donghae memutuskan panggilan sepihak. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi!"

Kyuhyun masih sesenggukan.

"Heh, anak kecil! Jangan menangis lagi, kau harus ke butik Umma dan aku harus kuliah."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"Kau tidak berharap aku akan menciummu agar kau berhenti menangiskan?!"

"Tidak!" ketus Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendesah dramatis, lalu menarik Kyuhyun dan mencium puncak kepala yeoja itu. "Sudahkan?"

.

.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari majalah yang dibacanya saat mendengar pintu ruangan Jaejoong diketuk. Jaejoong yang sedang mendesain pun ikut mengangkat kepalanya.

Jaejoong melepas kacamatanya. "Masuk." ucapnya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat mengetahui kalau orang yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah Donghae. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Masih siang, kenapa namja itu bisa berada disini?

"Donghaw?" Jaejoong mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Mian ahjumma. Aku ingin membawa Kyuhyun kerumah." ucap Donghae sopan.

"Kerumahmu? Menginap disana?"

"Ne. Untuk beberapa waktu."

"Aku mengerti. Keluargamu pasti sangat merindukan Kyuhyun." ucap Jaejoong. "Apa kau sudah berbicara dengan Changmin?"

Donghae berdehem. "Sudah. Tapi..."

"Tapi aku tidak mengizinkannya." sela Changmin yang tiba-tiba masuk keruangan Jaejoong.

"Changmin?" Jaejoong menatap Changmin bingung.

"Dengar. Kyuhyun akan tetap dirumahku." tegas Changmin.

Donghae menatap orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu bergantian. Ia pun mendesah. "Ikut aku!" Donghae menarik tangan Changmin keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Biarkan dulu mereka berdua." cegat Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun juga akan ikut keluar.

"Tapi Umma?"

"Mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah diantara mereka berdua."

Kyuhyun mendesah dan kembali duduk disofa ruangan Jaejoong.

Donghae membawa Changmin agak jauh dari ruangan Jaejoong. Didepan ruangan yang biasa digunakan Jaejoong untuk rapat dengan karyawannya.

"Tidak perduli apapun ucapanmu, aku akan tetap membawa adikku pulang kerumah!" tegas Donghae. "Aku tak ingin adikku semakin terluka bersamamu. Baik luka fisik maupun mental!"

"Aku tak akan melukainya. Baik fisik mau pun mental!"

Donghae mendengus. "Omong kosong! Semenjak menjadi istrimu, apa yang didapatkan adikku? Dia lebih sering menderita dari pada bahagia! Bahkan aku hampir kehilangannya beberapa waktu lalu gara-gara kau tidak becus menjaganya!"

"Aku sudah berusaha menjaganya. Hanya saja waktu itu..."

"Kau tak perlu membela diri, aku akan tetap membawa Kyuhyun kembali tinggal dirumah. Terserah jika kau ingin ikut. Tapi sebaiknya jangan. Karena sumber penderitaan adikku adalah dirimu!" Donghae memotong ucapan Changmin. "Kau tahu, semenjak awal aku tak pernah menyukaimu! Karena dari awal, kau memang sudah menyakiti adikku. Masuk ke mimpinya, menerornya hingga dia benar-benar ketakutan!" Donghae mendengus. "Harusnya saat ini Kyuhyun sedang menikmati masa-masa remajanya. Bukan menjadi istrimu dan ibu muda!"

Changmin mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

"Sekarang, ketidaksukaanku padamu semakin bertambah karena foto-foto menjijikkan itu! Aku pikir, kau namja yang baik terlepas dari kejahatanmu meneror Kyuhyun, tapi ternyata kau sama saja dengan namja di kota ini. Tidur dengan yeoja lain padahal kau sudah beristri!"

Wajah Changmin berubah bingung. Sebelah Alisnya terjungkit keatas. "Berhenti! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang sedang hyung katakan!"

Donghae mendengus kasar. "Jangan pura-pura tak mengerti, Mr. Shim!"

Changmin menatap Donghae tajam. "Katakan maksud hyung yang sebenarnya!"

Donghae mengambil sesuatu didalam saku celananya. Ia mengangkat lembaran foto itu tepat dihadapan wajah Changmin. "Kau lihat foto ini? Kau lihat!" bentak Donghae.

Changmin tak bergerak. Ia terlalu kaget melihat selembar foto yang ditunjukkan Donghae padanya. Difoto itu dia sedang diatas tempat tidur, dan dipelukannya ada seorang yeoja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Jessica. Dilihat sekilas orang akan tahu kalau saat itu tubuh mereka hanya ditutupi oleh bed cover berwarna oranye itu.

"Bagaimana foto itu bisa..."

"Kaget karena salah satu arsip pribadimu yang juga tidak diketahui Kyuhyun sampai ketanganku?" Donghae kembali mendengus. "Aku bersyukur karena foto ini tidak dikirim untuk Kyuhyun. Ternyata orang itu masih cukup baik sehingga mengirimkan foto menjijikkan ini padaku."

"Hae hyung, kau harus percaya padaku. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak pernah berfoto seperti ini apalagi dengan yeoja lain!"

"Pembelaanmu tidak ada artinya Changmin. Aku sudah mengirimkan foto ini pada salah satu temanku. Dan kau tau dia bilang apa? Foto ini asli! Tanpa rekasaya!"

"Itu memang bukan rekayasa, tapi namja itu bukan aku. Tapi vampire lain yang mengubah dirinya sepertiku!"

"Bullshit!" cetus Donghae. "Jangan pernah temui Kyuhyun lagi. Aku benar-benar muak melihat wajahmu!"Donghae melemparkan foto itu kewajah Changmin, lalu melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Changmin. bersamaan dengan itu muncul Kyuhyun.

"Hae oppa!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Ikut aku!"

Kyuhyun tidak mengabaikan Donghae. Ia malah mendekati Changmin. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Sku baik-baik saja."

Donghae mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan menariknya menjauhi Changmin. "Kau akan berterima kasih karena aku melakukan ini padamu."

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae kesal. "Thanks for what? Hah? Jangan bercanda!"

Donghae mengambil foto yang terjatuh dilantai lalu menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lemas seketika melihat foto dihadapannya.

"Kau mengertikan? Ayo pergi!" Donghae menarik Kyuhyun, pergi dari tempat itu.

"KYUHYUN! KAU SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK TETAP DISISIKU!"

.

.

Kyuhyun tak berbicara sedikit pun saat dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Dia membisu. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Pandangan matanya lurus ke depan, kosong. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan yeoja itu.

Donghae yang menyetir pun jadi bingung sendiri. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Kyuhyun. Harusnya adik nya itu menangis, atau paling tidak memaki Changmin, tapi yeoja itu hanya diam dan menatap lurus ke depan. Dia akan lebih senang jika adiknya itu menangis dari pada diam seperti patung.

"Sudah sampai." ucap Donghae setelah mematikan mesin mobilnya. "Tapi aku harus kembali ke kantor."

Kyuhyun tak menyahut. Namun, dia segera melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil Donghae.

Lagi-lagi Donghae tercengang. Namun, ia tak bisa melakukan apa apa karena dia harus kembali ke kantor.

Kyuhyun menekan bel rumahnya. Hanya sekali. Lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar.

Han ahjumma, pembantu Keluarga Cho menatap anak majikannya dengan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba disiang hari ini datang kerumah? Seingatnya tidak ada acara apapun. Lagi pula, orangtua Kyuhyun masih diluar negeri. Mungkin nanti malam atau besok pagi baru akan tiba.

"Masuklah." ucap Han ahjumma.

Kyuhyun langsung masuk kerumah tanpa membalas ucapan Yoon.

Lipatan dikening Han ahjumma semakin bertambah. Setahunya, anak majikannya yang satu itu selalu ceria, bahkan ia berpikir yeoja itu tidak punya masalah dalam hidupnya.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya ditempat tidur, dengan posisi menelungkup. Namun, sesaat kemudian dia sadar itu akan berdampak buruk pada bayinya, jadi dia segera mengubah posisi menjadi telentang. Kalau Changmin tau dia sempat tidur menelungkup seperti tadi, namja itu pasti akan meneriakinya dengan kata-kata bodoh.

Kyuhyun tertawa membayangkan Changmin memarahinya karena tidur telungkup. Tapi, semakin lama tawanya terdengar sumbang, dan pada akhirnya malah seperti menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa bisa di cegah, cairan bening itu pun mengalir dari dua mata indahnya. Ia kembali terkekeh namun di saat bersamaan air matanya masih mengalir.

"Dasar bodoh!" Kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri.

Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

Changmin melangkah dengan hati-hati masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun. Saat itu sudah sore, jadi waktunya melihat Kyuhyun benar-benar terbatas. Sebentar lagi, Donghae pasti akan pulang. Seharusnya dia semenjak siang ingin kesini. Tapi dia tiba-tiba di panggil dosennya, lalu setelah itu, dia harus mengantarkan pakaian yang di pesan pelanggan Jaejoong karena Arrum sedang kuliah. Tak sampai di situ, dia harus membantu Heechul berbaikan dengan kekasihnya, karena kekasihnya salah tanggap. Mengira kalau Arrum adalah selingkuhan Heechul. Ada-ada saja.

Changmin duduk di atas tempat tidur. Tepat disamping Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas. Changmin dapat melihat air mata yang sudah mengering di pipi Kyuhyun, ia mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak mungkin tidur dengan yeoja lain. Apalagi Jessica. Kau ingat? Aku selalu dirumah saat siang hari. Meskipun malam hari aku keluar, aku selalu bersama Heechul." ucap Changmin pelan.

Kyuhyun menggeliat pelan, dan membuka matanya. Ia tersentak saat melihat Changmin yang sedang mengusap pipinya. Kyuhyun segera terduduk dengan wajah panas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kesal, bingung, gugup bercampur jadi satu.

Changmin mendesah berat. "Tentu saja menjelaskan tentang foto itu Kyu."

"Tidak perlu." ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Wajahnya cemberut.

"Ayolah Kyu, kau harus mendengarkanku. Harus."

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. "Dulu, waktu aku ingin menjelaskan saat tragedi ciuman dengan Siwon itu, kau tak mau mendengarkanku."

"Itu masalah berbeda Kyuhyun. Wajar aku emosi dan tak mau mendengarkanmu. Kau berciuman dengan Siwon di depan mata dan kepalaku sendiri!"

"Lalu apa bedanya dengan dirimu? Foto itu?" tuntut Kyuhyun.

"Itu hanya foto Kyu. Lagi pula..."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menatap Changmin kesal. "Kau bilang itu hanya foto?! Kau bercanda?! Kau bahkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman dengan yeoja itu!"

"Jangan membentakku!" teriak Changmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Aku tidak melakukannya Kyu! Kau harus percaya padaku!" bentak Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menyahut pelan. "Kau egois."

"Apa?" tanya Changmin kaget.

"Kau egois." ulang Kyuhyun. "Kau memaksaku untuk percaya padamu, tapi saat aku memaksamu, kau tak mau."

"Lagi-lagi masalah itu." desah Changmin. "Berapa kali harus ku katakan? Saat itu aku sedang emosi Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang, aku berani bersumpah. Namja itu bukan aku. Tapi vampire lain yang mengubah dirinya sepertiku. Tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Seandainya aku bisa." sahut Kyuhyun lemah.

Changmin tak bersuara. Dia bingung ingin berkata apalagi.

Tok tok tok

"Kyuhyun, ini aku. Hae oppa. Han ahjumma bilang tadi kau tidur. Kau sudah bangun?"

tok tok tok

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Changmin. Meskipun ia masih ragu pada Changmin, tetap saja dia tak ingin Changmin di pukuli oleh kakaknya.

Cup! Changmin mencium bibirnya singkat, namun lembut. Entah kenapa, keraguan itu langsung hilang.

"Kau percaya padaku?"

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang Changmin tak berkedip. Bisa-bisanya namja itu menciumnya disaat seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun, aku mohon..."

ceklek! Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Masuklah Donghae dengan baju yang sudah lusuh, dasi yang sudah tidak terpasang rapi dan jas yang sudah di sampirkan dibahunya.

"Kenapa kau berdiri disitu?" tanya Donghae.

Kyuhyun melihat kesekeliling kamar. Changmin sudah tak tampak.

"Kyuhyun?" Donghae menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin ke kamar mandi. Aku baru bangun jadi aku harus mandi." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Oh begitu." gumam Donghae. "Kau sudah membaik dari tadi siang."

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Maksud oppa?"

"Kau tahu, tadi siang kau seperti mayat hidup. Haha.."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa. Terpaksa.

"Kalau begitu, mandilah. Kau bau!"

Kyuhyun meninju lengan Donghae kesal. "Oppa lebih bau dariku!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jendela beradu dengan dinding karena angin yang lumayan kencang. Seperti akan hujan.

"Kau membuka jendelanya?"

"Pasti Changmin." gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Ya, tadi sebelum tidur aku sempat duduk disana." ucap Kyuhyun. "Aku mandi dulu." sambungnya dan langsung masuk kekamar mandi.

Donghae membulatkan lalu keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, sesaat setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup.

Hap! Changmin langsung membekap mulutnya saat ia nyaris berteriak karena terkejut.

"mphhmfp!" Kyuhyun mengerang karena kesusahan bernafas. Matanya melotot kearah Changmin.

"Jangan berteriak, oke?"

Kyuhyun semakin kesusahan bernafas. Dengan susah payah dia mengangguk.

Changmin pun melepaskan bekapannya.

Kyuhyun langsung terduduk dilantai kamar mandi. Ia lumayan lemas karena bekapan Changmin selama beberapa detik itu. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal.

Changmin menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun. "Kyu, maaf soal barusan."

Kyuhyun menepis tangan Changmin lalu berdiri dan menatap tajam namja dihadapannya. "Kau ingin membuatku mati, ha!?"

Changmin tersentak mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Ia berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Dia kesini ingin berdamai dengan Kyuhyun dan bisa membawa yeoja itu pulang. Bukannya menambah masalah baru. "Aku tidak mungkin membuatmu meninggal Kyuhyun." balas Changmin. "Tadi itu.. aku... Itu gerakan refleks agar kau tidak berteriak dan tidak membuat Donghae datang kesini."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Aku tidak percaya. Kalau kau tidak menyukaiku, tak apa. Tapi tolong, hargai bayi yang sedang di rahimku ini. Aku ingin dia hidup."

Changmin mengacak rambutnya putus asa. "Kau ini bicara apa!? Aku menyukaimu! Aku menyayangimu dan aku mencintaimu! Lebih dari aku mencintai diriku sendiri!" jerit Changmin.

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepintu kamar mandi. Terkejut mendengar jeritan Changmin barusan ditambah lagi mata Changmin berubah menjadi kuning.

"Kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku, ha?! Apa kau lihat mataku berbohong?" tanya Changmin.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun membatin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih belum percaya?" tanya Changmin melunak. Matanya berangsur normal.

"Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, kenapa kau bisa tidur dengan yeoja lain? Padahal ku pikir, hanya aku yeoja yang pernah kau tiduri." ucap Kyuhyun pelan.

"Memang! Hanya kau yeoja yang pernah ku tiduri, pernah ku cium, dan hanya kau orang yang saat ini aku inginkan untuk tetap disisiku. Mengerti?!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun bersemu. Kata-kata Changmin barusan membuatnya terbang keangkasa. Ditambah, Changmin menatapnya dengan lekat, tepat di manik matanya.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Changmin. Ia tahu wajah Kyuhyun bersemu, namun dia pura-pura tak menyadarinya. "Dengar, aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau percaya padaku. Kalau namja di foto itu bukan aku. Tapi vampire lain. Termasuk berdiri didepan rumahmu, selama kau butuh waktu untuk berpikir."

"Ini bukan film! Jangan bertindak bodoh!" cetus Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, aku harus apa?"

"Kau pulang saja. Nanti ku hubungi atau bagaimana lagi."

Mata Changmin menyipit. "Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku!"

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Jangan tanda tangan kertas apapun yang diberikan oleh Donghae."

"Kenapa kau jadi mengaturku?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Karena aku suamimu. Ingat itu! Catat baik-baik dikepalamu!"

Kyuhyun mendelik. Bahkan dia belum bilang percaya, tapi namja itu sudah kembali mengaturnya. Kata percaya tak harus di ucapkan, bukan? "Keluarlah! Aku ingin mandi!"

Changmin tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia malah menatap Kyuhyun. Lagi-lagi dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Arra..."

"Apa?"

Changmin tersenyum lebar. "Kau sudah percaya padaku. Terima kasih." ia mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Aku belum mengatakannya padamu. Jangan sok tau."

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran sempitmu itu!" sahut Changmin.

"Apa?! Kau bilang pikiranku sempit?!"

"Memang benar,kan?"

tok tok tok

"Kyuhyun, kau masih mandi?" tanya Donghae.

"Ne, Hae oppa." sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Ya sudah, aku tunggu kau diluar. Kau belum makan dari siang kan?"

"Diluar mana?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Dikamarmu tentu saja. Aku takut Changmin datang kesini dan membawamu pulang."

Kyuhyun terpekur. Ia menatap Changmin.

"Bukankah kau harus mandi?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"Tutup matamu!"

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah merah padam. Meskipun saat ia mandi Changmin menutup matanya, tetap saja keberadaan Changmin didalam sana membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Lama sekali?" tanya Donghae saat melihat Kyuhyun baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Mencari akal. "Aku sempat ketiduran saat berendam. Hehe" Kyuhyun tertawa sumbang.

"Ya sudah. Pakai bajumu, lalu turun. Oke?" Donghae mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Donghae berjalan menuju pintu, namun saat dia akan menutup pintu dari luar, dia berucap "Ku rasa kau terlalu lama berendam. Wajahmu memerah. Jangan sampai kau sakit."

Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya tersenyum meski wajahnya kembali panas.

Sedetik kemudian terdengar tawa dari tempat tidur. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin.

"Jangan tertawa!" ketus Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju lemari.

"Apa aku perlu menutup mataku lagi?" tanya Changmin disela tawanya.

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. "Keluar dari rumahku, sekarang!"

"Baiklah." ucap Changmin seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur. "Ku pastikan besok kau sudah kembali kerumah."

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Sepertinya kau sangat yakin."

"Tentu saja. Aku tinggal menemui Donghae hyung, lalu semuanya beres."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Memangnya kau berani menemui Donghae sekarang? Saat ini dia masih emosi, kurasa."

"Kita buktikan saja!" Changmin berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Mata Kyuhyun melotot. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Changmin. "Jangan lakukan sekarang." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Wae?" tanya Changmin. Pura-pura tidak paham.

"Kalau kau dipukuli bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

"Aku vampire. Aku bisa mengobati lukaku dalam hitungan detik. Jadi jika dia memukuli ku, itu bukan masalah."

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa harus kau yang takut? Bahkan, aku sendiri saja tidak takut menghadapai kakakmu itu."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Terserah kau saja! Jika kau terluka, jangan tunjukkan wajah penuh lukamu itu padaku!" Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian nya dilemari.

Setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan mendapati kamarnya kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan selain dirinya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa dia tidak tau kalau aku dan bayinya khawatir dia terluka?" rutuk Kyuhyun sambil menyisir rambutnya.

Angin berhembus membuat jendela yang belum sempat ditutupnya beradu dengan dinding, menghasilkan bunyi yang lumayan keras.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Lalu berjalan menuju jendela dan menguncinya. Sesaat setelah dia berbalik,,,

"Ommo!" Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Berusaha agar tidak menjerit.

"Apa kabar?" tanya seseorang yang tengah duduk ditepi tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana kau tau rumahku, Kris?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ia mulai panik.

"Menemukan rumahmu bukanlah hal yang sulit." ujar Kris santai.

Kyuhyun tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Kita sudah lama tak berjumpa kan?"

"Kita tidak harus bertemu." ketus Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku tahu." ucap Kris.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Kris tertawa. "Kalau boleh jujur, tentu saja dirimu. Aku ingin kau menjadi vampire sepertiku, lalu meninggalkan Changmin."

Kyuhyun mendelik tajam. "Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Kris tertawa lagi. "Memang. Aku sudah terlambat. Seharusnya aku datang lebih awal ke kehidupanmu dan Changmin. Jauh sebelum kau mencintai si the half blood vampire itu." ucap Kris. "Itukan istilahmu untuk Changmin?"

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Jangan berbelit-belit! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Yang mana? Aku melupakannya."

"Apa tujuanmu kesini?!"

"Kau tak perlu nyaris berteriak seperti itu. Aku tidak tuli." kekeh Kris. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu dari tadi. Aku kesini ingin bertemu denganmu." sambung Kris saat melihat Kyuhyun melotot padanya.

"Kenapaaa?!"

Kris mendesah. "Kau sudah lihat foto yang ditunjukkan Donghae?"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Kali ini, kau harus percaya padaku. Itu bukan Changmin. Melainkan Minwoo, yang mengubah dirinya menjadi Changmin."

"Siapa Minwoo?"

"Temanku, teman Changmin, dan teman Jessica juga."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku ada disana. Ditempat mereka membuat foto itu."

"Apa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus percaya pada Changmin."

Tiba saja tubuh Kris terlempar ke lantai, menghasilkan bunyi yang cuku keras. Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah sosok yang membuat Kris terjatuh.

"Jessica." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Pengkhianat!" maki Jessica pada Kris.

Kris menendang Jessica, membuat Jessica terpental ke dinding.

"Kyuhyun! Ada apa diatas?" teriak Donghae dari bawah.

Kyuhyun tak mampu membuka mulutnya.

"Buka jendelanya Kyuhyun!" teriak Kris.

Kyuhyun membuka jendela kamarnya, dan segara Kris menarik Jessica keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali mengunci jendelanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat Changmin dihadapannya. Ia segera memeluk Changmin.

"Sudahlah. Mereka sudah pergi." Changmin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

ceklek!

"CHANGMIN?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Donghae. "Keluar dari rumahku!"

.

.

Changmin tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah melarangmu untuk tidak menemui Kyuhyun!"

"Dia istriku." sahut Changmin datar.

"Hanya sampai hari ini! Ini! Surat perceraian kalian!" Donghae mengangkat selembar kertas ke udara.

Changmin berjalan kearah Donghae dengan santai. Dia merebut kertas itu lalu merobeknya menjadi dua bagian. "Itu takkan terjadi."

"Kau..." Donghae menujuk Changmin geram.

Kyuhyun segera menggenggam tangan Donghae saat kakaknya akan melayangkan sebuah pukulan pada Changmin.

"Kyuhyun, lepaskan tanganku."

"Oppa harus dengarkan penjelasan Changmin. Foto itu tidak benar!" tegas Kyuhyun.

"Dia pasti berbohong padamu! Maling tidak akan mengaku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Shim!" sahut Changmin.

"Tutup mulutmu!" ketus Donghae.

"Ikut aku!" Kyuhyun menarik Donghae keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengunci kamar Donghae dan menyimpan kuncinya pada kantong celananya.

"Oppa tidak bisa keluar. Oppa harus mendengarkan penjelasanku." tutur Kyuhyun.

Donghae melipat tangannya didepan dada. "Jadi apa yang akan kau jelaskan, adikku tersayang?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Kesal dengan tanggapan Changmin. "Dengar. Namja di foto itu bukan Changmin. Tapi Min... Ah, aku lupa nama namja itu. Yang penting, dia bukan Changmin. Namja itu vampire, jadi dia bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi orang lain."

"Dan kau percaya pada Changmin?"

"Tentu saja!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Donghae mendesah dramatis. "Oke. Penjelasanmu membuatku bingung."

"Hae oppa,..." rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku. Kalau memang namja itu bukan Changmin, lalu apa gunanya bagi orang itu membuat foto seperti ini?"

"Tentu saja agar aku berpisah dengan Changmin! Yeoja yang didalam foto itu menyukai Changmin. Jadi dia ingin merebut Changmin dariku!"

"Kau sedang menulis skenario film?" tanya Donghae. "Itu tidak mungkin Kyuhyun. Siapa yang ingin punya suami vampire berdarah campuran seperti Changmin?"

"Aku!" cetus Kyuhyun sebal.

Donghae memutar bola matanya. "Percuma menjelaskan fakta pada orang yang sudah dibutakan oleh cinta!"

"Aku tidak buta! Apa yang ku katakan adalah fakta!"

"Lihat, kau mulai berani membantahku." dengus Donghae.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. "Karena aku benar!" ucap Kyuhyun. "Terserah oppa saja! Mau percaya atau tidak. Aku ingin pulang!" Kyuhyun segera berjalan menuju pintu, keluar dari kamar Donghae.

Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya. Ia mendapati Changmin tengah berbaring ditempat tidurnya.

"Changmin!"

Changmin membuka matanya sedikit. "Apa?"

"Kau tidur?"

"Baru akan tertidur, tapi kau sudah memanggilku." ketus Changmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kita pulang."

"Bagaimana dengan Donghae hyung?"

"Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan padanya. Tapi itu tergantung dia. Percaya atau tidak." ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan berdiri didekat jendela. "Kajja!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. "Kau mengajakku lompat? Kenapa tidak lewat depan saja? Kau tidak bawa mobil?"

Changmin mendengus. "Kau pikir aku membawa mobil?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Lalu? Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?"

"Aku punya kecepatan. Mobil tak sebanding dengan kecepatanku." ucap Changmin. "Berdiri dibelakangku. Lalu peluk aku."

"Aku tidak bisa memelukmu, Shim Changmin. Lihat ini." Kyuhyun menujuk perutnya yang sudah memang membesar.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas kesal. Akhirnya, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu menghubungi taksi. "Kita naik taksi." ucap Changmin setelah mengakhiri panggilannya.

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, menuju halaman depan menunggu taksi yang dipesan Changmin. Tak berapa lama setelah mereka menunggu, taksi itu pun datang.

"Kyuhyun, tunggu." cegah Donghae saat akan naik ke taksi.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya. "Hae oppa?"

Donghae menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kau sudah besar, jadi kau yang menentukan pilihanmu sendiri. Meskipun aku belum sepenuhnya percaya pada ceritamu, tapi itu keputusanmu. Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya. Ingat, kalau the half blood vampire itu melukaimu, katakan padaku. Aku orang pertama yang akan membelamu dipengadilan."

Kyuhyun meninju lengan Donghae. "Jangan sebut pengadilan terus!"

"Aku hanya mengingatkan." ujar Donghae.

"ehem!" Seseorang didalam taksi berdehem keras. Changmin.

Donghae mendengus. "Untung saja aku punya adik yang sabar." ucap Donghae dengan suara besar.

"Ya, itu sangat menguntungkan bagiku." sahut Changmin. Tetap dari dalam taksi.

"Jangan!" cegah Kyuhyun saat Donghae akan melongokan kepalanya ke dalam taksi. "Aku pulang dulu. Maaf, aku tidak jadi menginap. Bye oppa!" Kyuhyun mencium pipi Donghae sebelum masuk kedalam taksi.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang tengah memejamkan mata. Taksi mereka sudah bergerak cukup jauh dari rumah Kyuhyun.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Apa?" ucap Changmin tanpa membuka matanya.

"Kau kesal?" Ia tahu, wajah Changmin berubah kusut setelah dia mencium Donghae.

"Tidak." tandas Changmin. Masih tanpa membuka mata.

Kyuhyun terkikik. Ia mengambil kesempatan.

Cup! Sebuah ciuman singkat dibibir Changmin.

Changmin langsung membuka matanya. Terkejut. Sebuah tindakan kecil, namun berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan.

.

.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang tengah mengetik sambil bertopang dagu.

"Apa menatapku membuatmu kenyang?" tanya Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop.

Saat itu mereka sedang di ruang makan. Beberapa menit yang lalu mereka baru tiba dirumah. Setelah pulang kuliah, Changmin langsung menjemput Kyuhyun di butik Jaejoong dan membawanya pulang kerumah. Begitu tiba dirumah, yeoja itu minta ditemani makan. Terpaksalah Changmin mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya disana. Namun, bukannya memakan makanan di hadapannya, Kyuhyun malah menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Kyuhyun tersentak, dan buru-buru memakan makanannya dengan wajah memerah. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali mengangkat wajahnya menatap Changmin. "Hari ini kau sibuk?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." jawab Changmin sambil terus mengetik, sesekali dia melihat buku tebal yang terbuka di samping laptopnya.

"Kau bisa menemaniku ke..."

"Tidak. Aku ada tugas kuliah." potong Changmin sebelum Kyuhyun selesai berbicara. Dia tidak bohong. Dia harus membuat dua makalah yang akan dikumpul besok pagi. Jadi dia mulai mengerjakannya sekarang agar dia tetap bisa ke hutan meski terlambat.

Nada bicara Changmin yang jauh dari kata ramah membuat Kyuhyun kesal. "Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan pertanyaanku."

"Aku sudah tau pertanyaanmu. Aku paham apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu itu. Kau ingin ke mall kan?" tanya Changmin. Dia menatap Kyuhyun sekilas dan kembali berkonsenterasi pada laptopnya.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan wajah sebal. "Aku ingin cek kehamilan, bukan ke mall! Memangnya cek kehamilan di mall?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. "Cek kehamilan?"

"Kurasa kandunganku sudah memasuki bulan ke tujuh." jawab Kyuhyun. "Ummaku sedang diluar negeri. Jaejoong umma dan Arrum juga tidak bisa. Aku tidak mungkin mengajak Heechul oppa." keluh Kyuhyun.

Changmin membulatkan mulut membentuk huruf O. Lalu kembali serius pada laptopnya.

"Memangnya kenapa tidak mungkin mengajakku?" tanya Heechul yang baru memasuki ruang makan.

"Aku akan ke dokter kandungan untuk mengecek kehamilanku. Jadi aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu." jawab Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Aku bisa menemanimu, kalau Changmin memang tidak bisa." sahut Heechul. "Lagi pula, aku juga ingin melihat apa yang tak pernah kulihat. Haha"

Changmin segera melemparkan apel yang berada didekatnya pada Heechul. "Jangan sembarangan!"

Heechul menangkap apel lemparan Changmin dengan cekatan. "Ayolah Changmin. Aku juga ingin melihat apa yang sudah kau lihat. Rasanya tidak enak jika kau tidak mau membagi denganku apa yang telah kau lihat itu. Hahaha" Heechul segera kabur saat Changmin bersiap melemparkan buku tebal yang dijadikan namja itu panduan untuk membuat makalah padanya.

Kening Kyuhyun berkerut. "Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?"

Changmin mendengus. "Cepat habiskan makananmu, lalu ganti pakaian dan kita pergi ke dokter kandungan!"

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sudah berada di tempat praktik dokter kandungan tempat Kyuhyun biasa memeriksakan kandungannya.

"Lihat. Itu kepalanya." dokter Kim, yang memang berdarah korea menjelaskan pada Kyuhyun dan Changmin. "Perut mereka masih bersatu, tapi aku pastikan pada bulan ke 9 pembelahan itu sudah sempurna."

Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu "Ini?" Changmin menunjuk sebuah titik pada layar.

Dokter Kim tersenyum. "Itu kelaminnya."

"Jadi apa jenis kelamin mereka?" tanya Changmin.

Dokter Kim menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu kembali menatap Changmin. "Ny. Kyuhyun melarangku untuk mengatakannya."

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun tajam. Namun, dia tak berbicara sedikit pun.

"Beratmu akan terus bertambah, jadi ku sarankan, kau harus membeli baju yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya." ujar dokter Kim.

"Ya, sepertinya itu ide yang bagus." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Dokter Kim beralih pada Changmin. "Kau harus semakin memperhatikannya. Dan men-suportnya. Itu sangat dibutuhkan oleh seorang yeoja yang tengah hamil tua. Kau harus bersabar jika dia tiba berubah drastis, itu bawaan bayi dalam rahimnya."

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Nah, tebus obat ini, dan tetap minum susu yang ku anjurkan Ny. Kyuhyun."

"Baik dok. Terima kasih."

Setelah menebus obat, mereka pun pulang. Namun, saat akan tiba dirumah, Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau susunya di rumah hampir habis. Sambil menggerutu dengan nada rendah, Changmin kembali memutar mobilnya menuju supermarket terdekat.

Mereka berjalan beriringan dilorong yang khusus meletakkan jenis-jenis susu. Mulai dari susu balita , sampai untuk yeoja hamil dan orang lanjut usia.

"Sudah?" tanya Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil lima kotak ukuran sedang susu ibu hamil yang biasa dibelinya.

"Sudah. Kecuali kau ingin beli yang lain." sahut Kyuhyun.

Saat Changmin akan mengomeli Kyuhyun, ponselnya berbunyi. "Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Kau tak perlu berteriak, Victoria!" cetus Changmin.

"..."

"Oke! Nanti malam aku datang! Puas?"

klik.

Sedetik setelah menutup telfonnya, Changmin menyadari kebodohannya menerima ajakan Victoria.

"Stupid boy!" umpat Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit heran. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada! Cepat pulang! Tugasku sudah menjerit minta dikerjakan!" cetus Changmin.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengeliat, lalu menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan kamar yang lumayan terang. Ia melihat jam. 07.00 pm. Tanpa sengaja matanya menatap siluet tubuh yang tengah duduk di meja belajar.

"Changmin?" gumamnya pelan. Dia memang bukan memanggil Changmin, hanya menyebut nama pria itu. Kebiasaannya yang baru jika melihat namja itu.

Setelah pulang dari supermarket, dia memang memutuskan untuk tidur karena tubuhnya sangat lelah. Dan sebelum matanya terpejam dia memang melihat Changmin di meja belajar, kembali mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara Changmin. "Ne, baru saja." ucapnya sambil mengusap matanya.

"Setelah aku selesai mandi, kau langsung mandi." perintah Changmin sambil mengambil handuk.

"Kau belum mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun. Ada nada mengejek dalam suaranya. Setahunya Changmin orang yang tidak suka mandi di atas jam 6. Mengingat dia harus ke hutan.

"Memangnya kau sudah?" Changmin bertanya balik. Ada nada mengejek juga dalam suaranya. "Kalau bukan karena mengerjakan tugas itu, aku sudah mandi sedari tadi." Changmin pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun mencibir begitu Changmin hilang dari pandangannya.

"Bilang saja kau pemalas! Cih, tidak perlu menjadikan tugas sebagai alasan!"

"KYUHYUN! KAU LEBIH PEMALAS DARIKU!" Teriak Changmin dari dalam kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya. "Oops!"

Lima menit kemudian, Changmin selesai mandi. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan lilitan handuk, dari pinggang hingga lututnya. Rambutnya basah, dan di tubuhnya masih ada sisa air yang terlewatkan ketika dia mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Bluush~

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu, kontan saja wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dia memang jarang melihat Changmin setiap sehabis mandi, maksudnya benar-benar baru selesai mandi. Belum mengenakkan pakaian.

"Oh, terima kasih Kyu. Aku memang menggoda." ucap Changmin tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. Namja itu berusaha menahan tawanya saat mendengar suara pikiran yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, dia memukul kepalanya. "Bodoh!" umpatnya dengan suara rendah.

"KAU TIDAK BODOH HANYA KARENA MENGATAKAN SUAMIMU MENGGODA, KYUHYUN! Hahaha." terdengar teriakan dari kamar sebelah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul.

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun. Awalnya dia tidak ingin tertawa seperti yang dilakukan Heechul, tapi melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah... "hahahahaha" tawa Changmin langsung meledak. "Astaga Kyu... Haha...wajahmu... wajahmu... Hahaha.. Kenapa bisa semerah itu? Ya Tuhan! Hahahaha"

Kyuhyun memelototi Changmin. Ia kesal karena namja itu ikut menertawakannya. Sambil menggerutu dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Blaamm. Pintu kamar mandi dibanting dengan keras.

Changmin terkejut mendengar suara debuman pintu itu. "Kau mau merusak pintu ha?!" bentak Changmin.

"Iyaa!" sahut Kyuhyun dari kamar mandi.

Drrt...drrrtt...

Changmin mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ne, aku pasti datang."

"..."

"Ini masih jam 7, Fanny. Jangan berlebihan."

"..."

"Aku tidak yakin ingin membawanya. Dia manusia."

"..."

"Tapi Vic, Kyuhyun itu..."

"..."

"Dasar egois!" ketus Changmin.

"..."

Changmin meletakkan ponselnya kembali dimeja. Lalu mulai memakai pakaiannya.

Brukk

Baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, Changmin sudah melemparnya dengan sebuah...

"Pakai dress itu!"

Kyuhyun menatap dress yang ditangannya dengan bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Pakai saja!" cetus Changmin sambil melihat sepatu-sepatu milik Kyuhyun.

Sambil memberengut, Kyuhyun kembali masuk ke kamar mandi dan memakai dress yang diangsurkan Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kamar mandi. Dress berwarna biru laut itu membungkus tubuhnya dengan sempurna, perutnya terlihat, membuatnya lucu. Jika hanya untuk tidur, dress itu terlalu mewah. Lebih cocok jika dipakai untuk ke pesta.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Pakai ini." Changmin menyerahkan high heels pada Kyuhyun. "Kali ini ku izinkan kau memakainya. Tapi harus hati-hati. Itu milik Arrum."

Kyuhyun menuruti perintah Changmin.

"Berdandanlah sedikit. Wajahmu itu terlihat pucat. Dan untuk rambut, jangan diikat. Di gerai saja." pinta Changmin lagi.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat, tapi dia tetap mengikuti perintah namja itu. "Sudah."

Changmin tak berkedip menatap Kyuhyun. Meskipun hanya make up natural, tetap saja itu terlihat mewah mata Changmin. Dia memang jarang melihat Kyuhyun bermake up, jadi...

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ah? Ya sudah, ayo pergi." Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar.

"Kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu mereka tiba di ruang tengah.

"Ke pesta pernikahan Victoria. Yeoja itu mengomel karena kita tidak hadir ketika dia melakukan pemberkatan sebulan yang lalu." sahut Minho yang sudah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, kita harus hadir sekarang." ucap Arrum.

"Tenang saja. Kami ikut karena ingin menjaga noona" ucap Minho saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun berubah.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin. Ragu.

"Sudahlah! Tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan." ucap Changmin sambil menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"Bukan begitu cara menenangkannya bodoh!" sambar Heechul.

"Ayo!"

.

.

Mobil Changmin pun memasuki pekarangan rumah Victoria. Berbeda dengan rumah Changmin, rumah Victoriajustru berada dekat dengan rumah manusia. Meskipun hanya ada sekitar 10 rumah, setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada rumah Changmin yang hanya berdiri sendiri yang letaknya di dekat hutan.

Rumah Victoria tidak menandakan adanya pesta. Tidak banyak mobil atau kendaraan lain yang terparkir dipekarangan rumahnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Kami akan menjagamu." ujar Minho yang duduk di jok belakang bersama Arrum.

"Benar. Kalaupun kami tidak bisa, kita juga punya Woobin...dan Victoria tentu saja." sahut Arrum ketika Changmin dan Minho menatapnya.

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Ya. Kita punya Woobin."

"ehem!" Changmin dan Arrum berdehem keras.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "dan Victoria."

Mereka pun keluar dari mobil, lalu masuk kerumah Victoria. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Changmin erat.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja." bisik Changmin pada Kyuhyun saat genggaman yeoja itu semakin erat.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Kau benar."

Changmin pun membawa Kyuhyun ke sebuah sofa disudut ruangan, ruang tengah. Ruang tengah rumah Victoria sangat luas. Sofa-sofa diletakkan dipinggir ruangan, agar orang-orang bisa berdansa di tengah ruangan.

"Kita duduk disini saja." ujar Changmin sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun agar duduk disampingnya.

Kyuhyun memekik pelan. "Haluslah sedikit! Kalau bayi ini terkejut, bagaimana? Kau mau dia lahir sebelum waktunya?" omel Kyuhyun.

Changmin mengangkat bahu seolah tak peduli. "Kemana yeoja itu?" gumam Changmin sambil mencari keberadaan Victoria.

Hanya ada sekitar 20 orang atau mungkin vampire di rumah Victoria, sudah termasuk Changmin, Kyuhyun, Minho, Arrum dan Heechul.

"Astaga!" gumam Kyuhyun saat melihat seseorang meminum cairan berwarna merah tak jauh dari mereka. "Itu,..darah bukan?"

"Ya. Percayalah, itu hanya darah hewan." ujar Arrum.

"Tapi aku rasa, pasti sebagian dari banyak gelas itu ada darah manusia." ujar Minho yakin. "aaau!" erangnya saat lengan kanan dan kirinya dicubit bersamaan oleh Heechul dan Arrum.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah saudaranya itu. "Jangan dengarkan mereka." ujar Changmin sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tak berbicara sama sekali. Mereka sibuk memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, takut ada yang mencurigakan. Tiba-tiba...

"Changmin!"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh kesumber suara.

"Untung saja kau sudah datang. Aku berencana menyeretmu kesini jika lima menit lagi kau belum muncul." oceh Victoria.

"Aku sudah datang." sahut Changmin datar.

Victoria beralih pada Kyuhyun. Ia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

Membuat Kyuhyun bingung."Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Baumu mulai tercium. Tapi hanya sedikit. Aku sedang ya bisa dibilang menempelkan bauku padamu." jelas Victoria. "Terima kasih sudah datang." Victoria melepas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun kembali duduk.

"Ingat, kalian tidak boleh pulang sebelum acara dansa selesai." ancam Victoria sebelum dia pergi menjumpai tamunya yang lain.

"Yeoja itu...errgh!" geram Changmin.

"Jadi, mereka yang diruangan ini semuanya vampire?" bisik Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah kau tanya lagi?" tanya Changmin jengkel. Dia ingin segera pulang. Tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kyuhyun. Ia dapat membaca pikiran vampire yang ada disana. Mereka mulai menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya." rengut Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah. Tak perlu bertengkar." lerai Heechul. "Aku mau ambil minum. Ada yang mau ikut?"

"Aku!" seru Arrum dan Minho semangat.

"Bagus. Pergilah kalian. Kalian membuat kepalaku pusing saja." ketus Changmin. Ia melihat jam tangannya. "Kapan dansanya akan dimulai?" rutuknya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin berdansa denganku?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. Dia bingung kemana perginya ketakutan Kyuhyun tadi. Sekarang yeoja itu terlihat sangat santai. Apa itu karena Victoria? Entahlah.

"hmm? Kau ingin berdansa denganku?"

"Terserah kau saja Mrs. Shim." sahut Changmin acuh.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Sepertinya aku ingin buang air. Dimana toiletnya?"

"Disana." Changmin menunjuk ke sebuah titik. "Ayo kutemani."

Sementara Kyuhyun masuk ke toilet, Changmin menunggunya disamping pintu. Dia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik vampire disana. Meskipun mereka sadar ada manusia didalam ruangan itu, ternyata masih ragu. Mungkin karena ada bau Victoria yang merupakan vampire melekat ditubuh Kyuhyun. Changmin bersyukur karena yeoja itu memeluk Kyuhyun cukup lama.

Baru saja keluar dari toilet itu, seseorang langsung mengamit lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke tengah ruangan tanpa sempat dicegah Changmin.

"Hei! Lihat! Inilah manusia yang kita cium baunya sejak tadi!" seru vampire yang sedang mengamit lengan Kyuhyun. "Seseorang dengan senang hati membawakannya untuk kita."

Kyuhyun memucat ditempatnya berdiri. Rasanya kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing. Berdenyut hebat.

"Lepaskan dia!" seru Changmin.

"Kita ucapkan terima kasih pada Changmin. Dia yang membawa manusia ini kesini!"

Prok prok. Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari orang-orang disana.

"LEPAS-KAN...DI-A... SE-KA-RANG!" ucap Changmin penuh penekanan.

"Changmin? Kau tidak ingin berbagi?"

"BARO! LEPASKAN DIA!" Seru Changmin.

.

.

"AKU BILANG, LEPASKAN DIA!" bentak Changmin lagi.

Namja yang bernama Baro itu masih menatap Changmin tak mengerti.

Changmin mengerang. "DIA ISTRIKU!"

Semua yang ada diruangan itu terdiam. Detik selanjutnya, terdengarlah gelak tawa yang membahana. Tidak percaya pada perkataan Changmin.

"Jangan bercanda, Changmin. Kami tau selama ini kau tak pernah meminum darah manusia, tapi jika kau mendapat mangsa seperti ini, kau tetap harus berbagi." sahut seseorang diruangan itu.

Changmin menatap orang itu tajam. Bola matanya berubah kuning.

Dengan langkah lebar, Changmin menghampiri orang itu. Dan...

Bruugh

Sebuah pukulan bersarang di wajah orang tersebut.

"DIA ISTRIKU! IS-TRI-KU! BUKAN MANGSA! KAU DENGAR?!" Hardik Changmin.

Bruugh. Orang itu membalas pukulan Changmin, membuat Changmin tersungkur.

"Jinyoung, cukup!" Heechul menahan tangan namja yang bernama Jinyoung itu.

Jinyoung menghentikan pukulannya pada Changmin. "Jaga tindakanmu!" bentaknya.

Changmin meringis memegangi wajahnya yang nyeri. "Dan kau, jaga ucapanmu!" Changmin membentak balik.

Jinyoung menatap Changmin dengan matanya yang berwarna merah.

Tiba-tiba Victoria muncul. Dia bingung melihat orang-orang sedang berkerumun ditengah ruangan, mengelilingi sesuatu.

"Ada apa ini?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega saat matanya menangkap sosok Victoria. Dia sangat ingin berteriak ketika namja yang dipanggil Jinyoung itu memukuli Changmin, tapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan.

"Astaga Changmin! Ada apa denganmu?!" seru Nickhun saat melihat wajah Changmin agak sedikit babak belur.

Changmin mendengus setelah pandangannya bertemu dengan Baro.

"Kyuhyun?" terdengar seruan Arrum.

Bruuk

Tubuh Kyuhyun terhempas kelantai. Membuat Baro sedikit terhuyung. Dia menatap yeoja yang disanderanya itu bingung. Dia tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya mencengkram pergelangan tangan yeoja itu.

Arrum menghampiri Kyuhyun, lalu menepuk pipi yeoja itu. "Kyuhyun, kau mendengarku?"

Terdengar erangan kecil dari mulut Kyuhyun, namun matanya tetap terpejam.

Buugh. Kali ini pukulan Changmin bersarang di wajah Baro. Karena tidak ada persiapan, Baro terhempas kelantai.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya, kau akan terima akibatnya." cetus Changmin dingin.

"Baro hyung, tahan emosimu." Minho menahan pergelangan tangan Baro.

"Kau diam saja, anak kecil!" desis Baro. "Urusanku dengan kakakmu!"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!" ujar Minho kesal.

Sementara Minho dan Baro malah sibuk berdebat, Changmin mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Changmin, maafkan aku. Aku tak menyangka akan seperti ini." ujar Victoria lemah.

Changmin tak menjawab. Dia segera membawa tubuh Kyuhyun keluar.

"Arrum, sepertinya Changmin.."

"Bukan salahmu." potong Arrum. "Dia hanya kesal, malam ini. Besok dia akan kembali tenang."

"Ya, kau tau sendiri kan. Anak itu bisa dengan mudahnya meledak jika sudah menyangkut Kyuhyun." sahut Heechul.

"Kau sudah dengarkan? Jadi tak perlu cemas." Nickhun mengusap rambut Victoria lembut.

Buugh

"Aarrgh!"

Heechul, Arrum, Nickhun dan Victoria menoleh kesumber suara. Terlihat Minho tengah tersungkur di lantai.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Heechul bingung sambil membantu Minho berdiri.

"Dia memukulku, Heechul hyung! Kenapa masih bertanya?!" sungut Minho sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"Kau memukulku duluan!" cetus Baro.

"Itu karena kau mengataiku anak kecil, bocah ingusan!" seru Minho.

"Kenapa jadi kalian yang ribut, hah?" seru Nickhun bingung. Seingatnya tadi Baro bermasalah dengan Changmin, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba Baro dan Minho yang saling pukul?

"Ayo pulang!" Arrum menarik tangan Minho keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia ingin segera pulang.

Heechul menggaruk tengkuknya sambil mengulum senyum. "Maaf. Kedatangan kami kesini malah mengacaukan acaramu."

"Aku juga minta maaf. Kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Kyuhyun, hubungi aku." ujar Victoria.

"Oke."

Changmin membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun ditempat tidur. Keadaan rumahnya sedang sepi. Sepertinya Jaejoong, Yunho dan kedua adiknya sedang pergi ke acara makan malam.

"Changmin?"

Changmin yang tengah duduk dimeja belajar segera menghampiri tempat tidur.

"Aku disini."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum bisa melihat wajah Changmin dengan jelas. Sesaat setelah memperhatikan wajah Changmin, tiba-tiba saja air matanya mengalir.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Changmin panik.

"Kau terluka...hiks..." Kyuhyun menunjuk sudut bibir Changmin yang berdarah.

"Hanya luka kecil. Kau tak perlu menangis seperti ini." ujar Changmin. Dasar yeoja hamil. Perasaannya sangat sensitive.

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku menangis. Hiks..hiks.."

"Dan aku juga tidak tau bagaimana caranya agar kau berhenti menangis." sahut Changmin. "Sekarang kau tidur saja. Aku akan menyebuhkan lukaku ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dia mulai memejamkan mata.

Changmin mengusap kepala Kyuhyun, menyelimutinya. Ia mencium kening yeoja singkat. "Jaljayo Kyu." Lalu perut yeoja itu. "Jaljayo, babies!"

.

.

Changmin meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku, lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia melihat ke arah jam. 06.50. Meskipun hanya tidur setengah jam lebih, dia merasa sudah cukup.

Sambil menguap, Changmin menggerakkan kepalanya kearah kanan. Tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Mata Changmin membulat sempurna. Dia langsung terduduk dan memandangi keadaan kamar. Ia langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Kosong.

Changmin menghampiri pintu balkon. Masih terkunci dan kuncinya juga masih tergantung. Dia masih ingat, sewaktu akan tidur jam 6 tadi, dia masih melihat Kyuhyun tidur sambil memeluk boneka beruangnya.

"boneka?" Changmin mencari keberadaan boneka milik Kyuhyun. Boneka itu tertata di atas meja belajar.

"KYUHYUN!" Teriak Changmin.

Changmin segera keluar dari kamarnya, dan menuruni tangga setengah berlari. Ia berlari menuju ruang tengah.

Kosong.

Keadaan rumah masih kosong. Ditambah lagi hari itu akhir pekan, sabtu. Jadi semuanya baru akan keluar dari kamar jika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

"KYUHYUN!" teriak Changmin.

"CHANGMIN! INI MASIH PAGI! JANGAN BERTERIAK!" terdengar teriakan dari atas.

Changmin mendengus dan langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Dia harus minum untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Agar dia bisa berpikiran positif.

"PAGI!" Seru Kyuhyun begitu dia melihat Changmin memasuki ruang makan.

Changmin berhenti melangkah. Matanya terpaku pada sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakang meja makan.

Dua detik kemudian, dia sudah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu, memastikan kalau tidak ada yang terluka. Setelah puas menatap wajah Kyuhyun, dia langsung menarik yeoja itu dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi." ujar Changmin di puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Dia sungguh panik saat tidak melihat Kyuhyun disisinya saat dia membuka mata. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat Kyuhyun saat dia baru bangun tidur. Seperti sebuah keharusan.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya meski dia bingung. "ya."

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan sepagi ini?" tanya Changmin sambil melepas pelukannya. "Biasanya, saat aku membangunkanmu jam 9 kau tak mau bangun!" cibir Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan cibiran Changmin. "Saat aku bangun jam 6 lebih 5 menit, tiba-tiba aku ingin memasak. Jadi aku turun dan taraaa!" Kyuhyun menunjuk meja makan.

Changmin terpana dengan masakan Kyuhyun. Ada sembilan piring yang ditelungkupkan. Di tengahnya ada sepiring yang berisi sandwich. Ada sembilan gelas susu.

"Wah, ini buatanmu?" tanya Jaejoong kagum.

"Ne." ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi Kyu." Sapa Yunho. "Ini masakanmu? Mari kita coba."

Satu per satu orang-orang dirumah bangun, dan masuk ke ruang makan.

"Lihat Changmin! Dia hanya membuat sarapan. Jangan panik seperti tadi." goda Heechul sambil duduk dibangkunya.

Changmin memelototi Heechul. "Makan saja sandwichmu, sebelum ku ambil!"

"Baiklah." ucap Heechul sambil terkekeh.

"Oh ya, nanti jam 10 Kibum mengajakku Ke Mall. Kau ikut tidak?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin.

Changmin tak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, dia terus saja memakan sandwich buatan Kyuhyun.

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun berseru sambil menendang kaki Changmin. Kebetulan Changmin duduk dihadapannya.

Changmin meringis. "Kenapa kau menendang kakiku?!" teriak Changmin kesal.

Minho membekap mulutnya menahan tawa. Akhirnya, dia malah tersendak.

"Itu balasan untukmu!" ketus Changmin. Ia kemudian menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau tadi bicara apa?"

"Tidak ada." ketus Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Changmin.

"Yak! Aku sedang bicara denganmu!" Changmin sedikit membentak.

"Sudahlah Changmin! Habiskan saja sarapanmu! Jangan membuat keributan." sela Yunho.

Changmin mendesah dan kembali memakan sandwichnya.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

prakk!

Kyuhyun tak sengaja menjatuhkan ponselnya begitu mendengar pertanyaan Changmin yang nyaris seperti bentakan. Ia sedang membalas pesan Kibum ketika Changmin tiba-tiba masuk dan melontarkan pertanyaan itu padanya.

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Changmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia tak bermaksud membuat Kyuhyun kaget sehingga membuat ponsel yeoja itu jatuh.

Kyuhyun berjongkok mengambil ponselnya, namun saat berdiri perutnya langsung sakit. "Akkhh!"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin panik.

"Hanya sakit sedikit." ujar Kyuhyun sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun mencoba menghidupkan ponselnya. Namun tak kunjung hidup.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak bisa hidup?!" Kyuhyun memukul ponselnya kesal.

"Jadi, tidak bisa hidup?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun memelototi Changmin. "Ini karenamu! Gara-gara dirimu, ponselku jadi rusak!"

"Aku kan tidak sengaja!" sungut Changmin. "aku hanya bertanya tadi apa yang kau katakan, tapi reaksimu sungguh berlebihan!"

"Iya, tapi kau bertanya tiba-tiba." Kyuhyun membela diri. "Kibum mengajakku ke mall jam 10 ini. Lihat, sekarang sudah jam 10! Astaga! Dia pasti sudah menunggu!" Kyuhyun segera bangkit menuju lemari.

"Memangnya kalian akan kemana?" tanya Changmin.

"Entahlah. Mungkin jalan-jalan. Dan yang ku tanyakan tadi, kau ikut tidak?"

Changmin mengingat-ingat, apa dia punya kegiatan lain. "Baiklah. Aku ikut."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diam.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan pada orang dirumah, mereka pun keluar, namun Kyuhyun lebih memilih berjalan di belakang Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat beberapa orang tengah berdiri di lahan kosong disebelah rumah Changmin. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, mereka seperti tukang bangunan.

Lagu Super Junior mengalun lembut didalam mobil Changmin. Sesekali terdengar gumaman kecil dari mulut Kyuhyun, ia ikut menyanyi pelan.

"Jangan ikut menyanyi! Suaramu jelek!" sahut Changmin.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin kesal. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya Changmin, mereka tadi siapa?"

"Entahlah." jawab Changmin.

"Mereka terlihat seperti tukang bangunan. Iya kan?"

Changmin hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sepertinya mereka akan membangun rumah di samping rumahmu." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin." sahut Changmin tak peduli.

"Berani sekali orang yang membangun rumah di sana. Apa mereka tidak tahu, kalau tetangga mereka adalah vampire berdarah campuran? Mereka pasti akan terkejut begitu mengetahuinya." ujar Kyuhyun. "Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Sepertinya begitu." sahut Changmin malas-malasan.

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Kenapa kau selalu tidak serius menanggapi ucapanku?!"

"Hei! Jangan membentakku!" bentak Changmin. "Jangan bicara lagi! Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai disebuah mall, tempat Kyuhyun dan Kibum berjanji bertemu.

"Jadi dia dimana?" tanya Changmin sambil mencari keberadaan Kibum.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." sahut Kyuhyun.

Changmin memutar bola matanya malas. "Coba hubungi dia." dia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun menelfon Kibum. Pada panggilan pertama, telfonnya tidak diangkat. Lalu yang kedua...

"Aku sedang di toko pakaian dilantai 3, ada diskon besar-besaran. Cepatlah kesini!" seru Kibum semangat.

"Dia sedang di toko pakaian di lantai 3. Katanya ada diskon." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan ponsel Changmin kembali. "Kajja!"

Changmin hanya pasrah saat Kyuhyun menyeretnya ke lantai tiga. Dia mengerti, Kyuhyun butuh refresing seperti saat ini.

"Astaga!" Changmin terkejut saat melihat toko pakaian itu sangat ramai.

Tiba-tiba saja dia membayangkan Kyuhyun masuk ke toko tersebut. Membaur dengan orang-orang didalam sana. Lalu dia mendapat kabar kalau yeoja itu pingsan sehingga bayinya... Changmin menggelengkan kepalanxa. Mengusir bayangan buruk itu.

"Kenapa kau masih disana?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Ayo cepat!"

Changmin menahan tangan Kyuhyun. "Jangan masuk."

"Hei, aku kesini mau berbelanja Changmin. Kebetulan ada diskon. Kau tidak lihat? Tubuhku semakin gendut?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Ne aku tahu. Tapi jangan ditoko ini! Kau tidak lihat didalam sana sangat ramai?!" ketus Changmin.

"Aku sudah sering masuk ke dalam toko yang ramai seperti ini." ujar Kyuhyun mulai tidak sabaran.

"Tapi tidak dalam keadaan hamil kan? Bagaimana kalau kau tiba-tiba pingsan? Kau tak lihat, seperti apa orang-orang didalam sana?!" Changmin juga mulai emosi.

"Tidak apa! Aku bisa menjaga diri!" ketus Kyuhyun. "Bilang saja kau tak mau masuk karena didalam sana yeoja semua. Iya kan?"

Changmin terkejut. Kenapa yeoja itu malah berpikir seperti itu?

"Iya kan?" tuntut Kyuhyun. "Ya sudah! Kau tunggu saja disini, lalu aku masuk ke dalam."

"Tidak boleh!" Changmin kembali menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku mau masuk!" Kyuhyun berusaha menarik tangannya dari genggaman Changmin.

"Tidak boleh!"

Mereka terus saja berdebat. Tidak menyadari orang-orang yang lewat memperhatikan tingkah mereka.

"Aaarrgh!" Kyuhyun mengerang. "Aku mau masuk!"

"Tidak boleh!"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang security.

"Maaf, ada apa?"

Changmin melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Kyuhyun. "Hanya masalah suami istri." jawab Changmin.

Security itu memperhatikan Changmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian. "Jadi tidak ada percobaan penculikan?"

Changmin menatap security itu tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mencoba menculik Kyuhyun? "Tidak. Kami memang sudah menikah." Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menunjukkan cincin ditangannya dan Kyuhyun pada security itu. "Lihat?"

"Oh, maaf. Aku hanya mendapat laporan. Permisi." Security itu pun pergi.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Lihat, karena kau tidak mengikuti perkataanku! Orang-orang malah mengira aku akan menculikmu."

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Memangnya apa yang ku harapkan dari yeoja hamil sepertimu? Kalau ingin mendapatkan uang, harusnya aku menculik anak kecil seperti Sulli!"

"hahahaha" tawa Kyuhyun kontan meledak. Dia benar-benar tak percaya kalau security itu mengira Changmin akan menculiknya. "Ya ampun! Ini benar-benar lucu Changmin, kau di curigai sebagai penculik. Hahahaha"

Changmin memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau disini? Aku menunggumu didalam." Kibum tiba-tiba muncul. "Kenapa kau tertawa?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. Berharap yeoja itu tidak mengatakan hal memalukan tadi.

"Changmin dicurigai sebagai penculik. Hahaha" Kyuhyun kembali tertawa.

Kibum menatap Changmin, lalu dia ikut tertawa.

"Good! Jadi kau senang suamimu dipermalukan?!" batin Changmin kesal.

.

.

Sementara Changmin pergi ke toilet, Kyuhyun masuk ke toko pakaian yang dianjurkan Changmin bersama Kibum. Ia harus membeli pakaian lagi karena berat badannya kembali naik. Bahkan dress yang dulu dibelikan Changmin sudah sangat pas di tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun, aku mau lihat celana jeans disana. Kau kutinggal tak apa bukan?" tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Tentu saja tak apa. Jangan berlebihan."

"Baiklah. Ku rasa sebentar lagi Changmin akan datang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Kibum pun pergi.

Kyuhyun sibuk memperhatikan pakaian-pakaian khusus ibu hamil di hadapannya. Samar-samar dia mendengar orang-orang yang sedang membicarakannya. Namun dia berusaha menutup telingannya. Tapi lama kelamaan suara orang orang itu semakin jelas.

"Kasian sekali! Masih muda sudah hamil. Pasti dia belum menikah."

"Iya. Itu pasti akibat pergaulan yang terlalu bebas. Sekarang, pacarnya pasti sudah kabur entah kemana."

"Keluarganya pasti membuangnya."

Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat dress yang sedang ditangannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Meskipun perkataan orang orang itu tidak benar, tetap saja hatinya sakit mendengarnya.

"Ehem!" tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur merangkul pundaknya.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat Changmin tengah menatap yeoja-yeoja yang seumuran dengannya itu dengan tajam. "Changmin.." gumam Kyuhyun.

"Istriku, jadi kau sedang memilih baju disini?" ucap Changmin dengan suara dibesar-besarkan membuat yeoja itu membulatkan matanya karena terkejut.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Apa?"

"Ku pikir kau sedang disana. Membicarkan orang lain bersama temanmu." lagi-lagi dengan suara dibesar besarkan.

Yeoja-yeoja itu menatap Changmin tajam. Merasa tersindir dengan ucapan Changmin. Mereka pun pergi sambil menggerutu dengan nada rendah.

"Dasar yeoja tidak punya kerjaan!" ketus Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyumnya.

"Tak usah dengarkan kata-kata tidak bermutu mereka itu." ujar Changmin sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah saat Changmin tidak merangkulnya lagi. Padahal dia sangat nyaman dengan rangkulan itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Changmin.

"Bahkan aku belum mengambil satupun." ucap Kyuhyun.

"Ini saja." Changmin menyerahkan sebuah drers ibu hamil berwarna biru muda tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut.

"Boleh juga." Kyuhyun mengambilnnya dari tangan Changmin.

"Tapi kau hanya boleh memakainya saat tidur saja."

"Kenapa?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak lihat? Pakaian ini lengannya hanya sebesar sphageti?"

Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti. "lalu?"

"Lalu kau ingin memakainya didepan Heechul hyung, Minho? Begitu?" tanya Changmin mulai kesal. "Sudah! Tidak jadi dress ini!" Changmin merebut Dress itu dan meletakkannya kembali ketempatnya. "Yang ini saja. Ini, lalu ini. Ini juga. Dan ini..."

Changmin mengambil dress yang tertutup. Dimana lengannya dibawah bahu. Dan lehernya juga tidak terlalu rendah seperti tadi, nyaris menampakkan bagian atas dadanya.

"Oke." ucap Changmin. Ditangannya sudah ada sekitar 10 buah dress dengan berbagai warna. Putih, abu-abu, pink, biru.

"Ternyata dia lebih gila belanja dari pada dirimu." bisik Kibum saat mereka tengah berjalan menuju kasir.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Sepertinya begitu."

Setelah berbelanja Kyuhyun pun menarik Changmin menuju bioskop. Sebenarnya dia juga tak ingin menonton, tapi Kibum memaksanya.

"Menonton?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kibum sedang membeli tiketnya."

Tak berapa lama, mereka pun masuk ke dalam ruangan. Mereka duduk diberderet, dimulai dari Changmin, Kyuhyun lalu Kibum.

"Aku yakin kalian akan suka." ucap Kibum semangat.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Tapi perasaaku mengatakan sebaliknya." gumam Changmin.

Filmnya pun dimulai. Mengisahkan tentang tiga orang yang bersahabat. Cinta segita. Masalah mereka cukup rumit. Pada akhirnya namja berambut hitam itu mengalah dan membiarkan sang yeoja dengan pria yang berambut coklat. Lalu Namja itu melamar yeoja itu didekat pantai. Saat matahari akan tenggelam, berwarna merah menyala. Namja itu berlutut sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil pada sang yeoja.

"Romantisnya." gumam Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendengus. "Tidak sama sekali!" ketus Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendecak kesal. "Dasar vampire!" umpat Kyuhyun pelan.

Sampai pada adegan kedua orang itu berciuman dengan panasnya.

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dia merutuki film yang dipilih oleh Kibum. Ia merasakan Changmin tengah menatapnya meski ia sedang menunduk. Film tadi masih menujukkan adegan ciuman itu.

"Apa?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan sambil menatap Changmin.

Changmin tak menjawab. Namja itu terus menatapnya.

"Changmin~"

cup!

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat Changmin tiba-tiba menarik tengkuk belakangnya dan menciumnya. Tepat dibibir. Oh Tuhan! Di bibir.

"Jantungku! Aku butuh jantung baru!" Kyuhyun berteriak dalam hati saat merasa Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

Changmin tersenyum dalam ciumannya. Tersenyum karena mendengar suara batin Kyuhyun.

Tap! Lampu bioskop menyala.

"Astaga! JADI INI YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DARI TADI?!" Kibum berteriak heboh.

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang bioskop itu dengan wajah memerah. Sedangkan Changmin disampingnya terlihat berusah santai. Bagaimana tidak, saat mereka tengah berciuman, Kibum berteriak dengan hebohnya. Membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka memperhatikan mereka.

"Kita kemana lagi?" tanya Kibum sambil menahan senyum.

Changmin menahan emosinya untuk tidak membentak Kibum. "Pulang." ujarnya datar. "Kyuhyun sudah lelah."

"Oh begitu. Tentu saja. Bayi ini merepotkanmu ya?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun.

"Lumayan." jawab Changmin saat Kyuhyun akan menjawab. "Kau ingin pulang kan?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

"Oh begitu." sahut Kibum. "Ya sudah. Bye Kyuhyun, bye Changmin! Aku masih ingin disini." Kibum pun berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas lega setelah Kibum pergi dari hadapannya dan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia belum ingin pulang. Dia masih ingin berjalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun tanpa Kibum. Ia sudah cukup jera berjalan bersama Kibum.

"Ayo!" Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Mereka naik ke lantai empat. Ntah apa tujuannya, Kyuhyun tak tahu. Dia hanya mengikuti kemana Changmin melangkah, dan mengabaikan tatapan orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget karena dia hamil, namun diusia muda.

"Kita makan dulu." ucap Changmin.

Mereka tiba disebuah resto. Tidak terlalu ramai.

"Aku ingin makanan Italy." ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu. Apa yeoja ini mengidam lagi? Tapi usia kandungannya sudah tujuh bulan. "Kau ini menyusahkan saja." ketus Changmin.

"Apa kau bilang? Anakmu ini yang menyusahkan!" ketus Kyuhyun balik.

Changmin terkekeh.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin aneh. "Apa yang lucu?"

Changmin berdehem. "Tidak ada." sahutnya datar. "Ayo, resto Italy disana."

Mereka pun duduk di dekat tengah ruangan. Resto itu cukup ramai, jadi terpaksa mereka duduk disana.

"Aku sphageti. Dan minumnya yang ini." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk minuman yang ada dibuku menu.

"Samakan saja." sahut Changmin saat pelayan itu menatapnya.

10 menit kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Mereka makan dalam diam. Saat makanan mereka tinggal setengah, seseorang menghampiri meja mereka.

"Kalian bilang kalian mau pulang." Kibum tersenyum lebar.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau masih disini?" terlihat jelas kalau Changmin malas akan keberadaan Kibum.

Kyuhyun menendang kaki Changmin membuat namja itu berdehem keras untuk menutupi ringisannya.

Kibum menatap Changmin aneh, lalu berkata "Aku memang masih akan disini."

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Dia sudah kenyang meski hanya memakan separo dari porsi dan mendorong piringnya ke tengah meja. "Aku kenyang."

Tangan Changmin yang tengah menggulung sphageti terhenti. "Habiskan Kyu." ucapnya pelan, namun tegas.

"Aku kenyang. Sudah tidak ada tempat lagi disini." Kyuhyun mengusap perutnya.

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Pasti masih ada. Cepat makan lagi." Changmin mendorong piring Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kesal. "Aku benar-benar kenyang."

"Kalau kau menyuapinya, pasti dia mau." Kibum menyeletuk diantara perdebatan Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak!" tandas Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Kibum terkekeh. "Baiklah-baiklah."

Changmin kembali melanjutkan makannya tanpa menatap Kyuhyun. Ia takut, kalau dia emosi dan tak bisa mengontrol diri. Ia tak ingin mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kita pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Changmin tengah membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu.

Changmin mengangguk. Dia menatap Kibum. "Jangan mengikuti kami."

Kibum mendengus. "Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Lagi pula, memangnya kalian itu siapa? Sampai-sampai aku harus mengikuti kalian?"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "Ayo Kyu. Bye Kibum."

Mereka pun keluar dari resto itu. Tapi, bukannya turun ke parkiran, Changmin malah membawanya naik ke lantai lima. Kyuhyun mau protes, tapi dia malas mendengar kata-kata ketus Changmin. Jadi dia memilih diam lalu mengikuti namja itu.

"Toko ponsel?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung.

Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun memasuki toko itu.

"Changmin, lembutlah sedikit." ucap Kyuhyun lemah. Dia mulai lelah. Beginilah resiko yeoja yang sedang hamil tua.

"Aku sudah lembut. Kau saja yang berlebihan." sahut Changmin. Ia menatap penjaga toko itu. "Aku ingin I-phone seperti ini."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung. Untuk apa namja itu membeli ponsel yang sama dengan ponselnya?

"Ini."

"Warna putih saja." ucap Changmin.

"Baiklah. Ini."

"Berapa?" Changmin mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya saat pegawai itu menyebutkan jumlah harganya. "Ini." Changmin menyerahkan bungkusan itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa ini? Untukku?"

"Ponselmu rusakkan? Cepat ambil sebelum aku menjualnya lagi."

Kyuhyun pun mengembangkan senyumannya. "Terima kasih."

"Ayo kita pulang."

Baru saja beberapa langkah keluar dari sana, Kyuhyun sudah berhenti. Lelah.

"Changmin, aku benar-benar tak sanggup berjalan lagi. Istirahat dulu ya?"

Changmin mendesah. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung membopong tubuh Kyuhyun, membuat yeoja itu menjerit kaget. Dan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau bisa beristirahat tapi kita tetap bisa sampai di mobil." ujar Changmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

.

.

Changmin menghentikan mobilnya didepan garasi. Ia menoleh kearah samping, tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Yeoja itu tengah Tidur.

"Kau pasti lelah." gumam Changmin sambil merapikan poni Kyuhyun yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Changmin melihat jam tangannya. 1.30 pm. Ia tak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun. Jika dia membangunkan yeoja itu, pasti Kyuhyun tidak akan menyambung tidurnya dikamar. Melainkan bermain bersama Sulli dan Sehun.

"aiklah." desah Changmin setelah cukup lama berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Changmin pun mengunci pintu mobilnya, lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan Kyuhyun, lalu mulai memejamkan mata.

Setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar suara ketukan.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening saat menyadari dirinya berada didalam mobil. Ia melihat kesamping, Changmin tengah tidur dengan tenang.

Tok tok tok

Kyuhyun menoleh ke jendela mobil. Heechul dan Minho. Ia pun menurunkan kacanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tak mengerti. "Aku juga tidak tahu."

Heechul terkekeh pelan. "Aku tahu."

"Tahu apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Minho bersamaan.

Heechul semakin terkekeh. "Kau dan Changmin ingin mencoba sensasi baru saat 'melakukannya' kan?"

"Melakukan apa?" lagi-lagi Minho dan Kyuhyun bertanya bersamaan.

Heechul tertawa. "Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, Kyuhyun." sahut Heechul. "Tapi, kau kan sedang hamil, memangnya tak apa jika kau melakukannya?"

bluush~

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dia paham maksud Heechul. Kakak iparnya itu semakin tertawa saat melihat wajahnya memerah. Membuatnya semakin malu saja.

Bruukk

Kyuhyun memukul lengan Heechul dengan bungkusan yang ada di genggamannya.

"Oppa tahu, oppa sangat menyebalkan?!" erang Kyuhyun.

"Noona tolong jelaskan padaku, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan. Aku tak mengerti." ucap Minho.

"Kau masih kecil. Wkwk" Kekeh Heechul.

"Eerrgh" terdengar erangan.

Kyuhyun, Minho dan Heechul menatap Changmin yang tidurnya terganggu akibat mereka bertiga.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Changmin menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Heechul berdehem. "Bagaimana Changmin? Apa dimobil ini enak?"

Mata Changmin menyipit tak mengerti. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Heechul menyeringai. "ya..."

"Jangan dengarkan dia!" potong Kyuhyun.

"Maksudku, bagaimana sensasi..,."

"Aku mau turun." rengek Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

Heechul tertawa. "Kenapa Kyuhyun? Kau takut malu untuk kedua kalinya? Hahaha..."

"Heechul! Berhenti ikut campur rumah tangga adikmu!" Yunho berteriak dari teras. "Masuklah kalian semua!"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin pun keluar dari mobil. Baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di paving blok, ia langsung terhempas.

"KYUHYUN/NOONA!" jerit Changmin, Heechul dan Minho bersamaan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Changmin sambil menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kakiku...sepertinya kram." ucap Kyuhyun.

Changmin merasa bersalah. Apa ini gara-gara terlalu lama berjalan-jalan di mall? "Baiklah. Peluk saja leherku."

Changmin kembali membopong Kyuhyun meskipun tangannya juga pegal. Bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun sedang hamil dan berat badannya juga bertambah. Lihatlah pipinya itu. Sangat chubby.

Arrum membekap mulutnya begitu melihat Changmin lewat dihadapannya sambil membopong Kyuhyun. Padahal dia sudah hampir berteriak untuk memanggil mereka.

"Ya ampun! Saudara kembarku itu keren sekali." ujar Arrum kagum. "so...gentle."

Heechul mendengus. "Aku lebih kuat darinya, lihat ototku."

"Aku juga punya!" Minho tak mau kalah.

Arrum memutar bola matanya. "Terserah kalian saja, namja narsis!" ia pun melenggang masuk.

"Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong saat Changmin melintasi ruang tengah.

"Kakinya kram, Umma." jawab Changmin. "Aku harus membawanya ke atas."

Meskipun tidak diajak, Jaejoong tetap mengikuti Changmin ke atas. Dia khawatir dengan keadaan menantunya. Wajah Kyuhyun lumayan pucat, meskipun selama hamil ini dia memang pucat.

"Kau yakin hanya kram?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan air putih pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne umma." ucap Kyuhyun setelah minum beberapa teguk.

"Ku rasa kau terlalu lama berjalan. Kau pasti sangat lelah." ujar Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Seluruh tubuhku pegal. Terutama kaki."

"Kau kan punya Changmin." ujar Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku?" tanya Changmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kakinya pegal. Jadi kau harus memijitnya."

"Apa? Memijitnya?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Iya. Baiklah. Umma keluar dulu." ujar Jaejoong lalu keluar dari kamar.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Changmin sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur disisi Kyuhyun.

"Pijit kakiku ya?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memohon.

"Ya ampun Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau memasang ekspresi seperti itu? Kau ingin menggodaku?" batin Changmin geram.

Changmin menyentuh pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Mengusapnya perlahan, lalu menyusup ke tengkuk belakang yeoja itu dan menariknya membuat ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat sementara Changmin tengah menyeringai. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat Changmin mulai memiringkan wajahnya.

Ceklek!

"Kyu noona! Aku punya Jus alpukat..." ucapan Minho terputus saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. "oh Tuhan!"

Changmin menatap Minho tajam. "Yak! Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu?!"

.

.

Changmin melangkah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia melihat tempat tidur sejenak, setelah mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur disana, baru ia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Changmin sudah selesai mandi dan tanpa menunggu lagi, dia langsung menghempaskan dirinya di tempat tidur. Persis disisi Kyuhyun.

Ia memiringkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa dengan jelas memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu. Sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

Istrinya manusia.

Itu tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya. Ia hanya ingin menikah dengan mahkluk sesama vampire atau mungkin berdarah campuran sepertinya. Tapi sekarang, ia malah sangat menyukai manusia yang sering dianggapnya lemah itu. Oh, bukan menyukai tapi mencintai manusia. Shim Kyuhyun.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Ia sempat tersentak, namun begitu menyadari tangan itu milik Kyuhyun senyum di bibirnya malah semakin lebar. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap pipi yeoja itu dengan lembut, hal yang sangat jarang dia lakukan.

"Kau tidak tidur?"

Changmin segera menarik tangannya dari pipi Kyuhyun dan segera mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang.

"Jadi kau sering melakukan itu ketika aku tidur?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Dia -Kyuhyun- memang sudah bangun ketika Changmin pulang. Hanya saja dia pura-pura tidur agar ketika pria itu tidur, dia bisa memandangi wajah Changmin sesuka hatinya. Tapi ternyata pria itu malah memperhatikannya.

"Changmin?" Panggil Kyuhyun lagi. Dia benar-benar ingin tertawa saat itu. Saat melihat Changmin sedang salah tingkah.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyunle denagn wajah datarnya. "Kenapa kau bangun sepagi ini?!"

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pembicaraan? Kau malu kan? Hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa puas.

"Kenapa aku harus malu?" Ketus Changmin. "Bukankah kau yang selalu memandangi wajahku ketika aku tidur?" Tanya Changmin balik.

Kyuhyun tersentak. "Siapa bilang?! Kurang kerjaan sekali! Lebih baik aku tidur." Bantah Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Changmin.

"Tapi aku tidak percaya pada bantahanmu!" Tandas Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

Tanpa menatap Changmin, Kyuhyun tahu kalau namja itu tengah manatapnya tanpa berkedip dan sepertinya juga tidak berniat memalingkan wajahnya hal itu benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah dan pada akhirnya ia merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

Kekehan kecil mulai terdengar dari bibir Changmin. Wajah istrinya itu benar-benar lucu daan...menggemaskan. "Wajahmu memerah Kyu. Hahaha"

Kyuhyun mendengus, dia segera memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Changminkarena wajahnya semakin panas dan dia tak akan membuat dirinya sendiri semakin malu.

"Heh! Kenapa membelakangiku?!" Protes Changmin.

"Aku mau tidur. Ini kan masih jam 6.30." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Ooh" Changmin menggumam pelan.

Dia beringsut mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas pinggang yeoja itu, memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya direlung leher Kyuhyun. Ini pertama kalinya dia melakukan itu. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa, yang dia inginkan hanya memeluk Kyuhyun seperti sekarang.

Bluuush~

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah akibat perlakuan Changmin. Harapannya hanya satu. Jangan sampai Changmin mendengar degup jantungnya yang menggila.

"Aku tak mungki mendengarnya Kyuhyun. Jangan bodoh!"

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu memukul tangan Changmin. "Lepaskan tanganmu!" Sungutnya kesal.

Bukannya melepas, Changmin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kau ini! Hanya sesekali aku seperti ini, jadi menurut saja!

.

.

Changmin merasa tubuhnya di guncang pelan. Ia tahu, kalau itu adalah Kyuhyun. Karena hanya yeoja itu yang membangunkannya dengan cara yang kadang membuatnya kesal.

"Kyuhyun! Kau tidur saja di pelukanku seperti tadi!" Erang Changmin sambil menepuk dadanya tanpa membuka mata.

Tubuhnya kembali berguncang. Changmin mencoba untuk tidak mengacuhkannya, dan memaksa matanya untuk kembali tidur. Tapi guncangan itu semakin kuat.

"CHANGMIN/KYUHYUN!" Seru Changmin dan Kyuhyun bersamaan.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun duduk di tempat tidur dan mencba memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Mata mereka kontan membulat saat menyadari kalau di tengah-tengah tempat tidur mereka ada Sulli dan Sehun, sedangkan disisi tempat tidur ada Minho dan Arrum.

"Oooh...jadi kalian berpelukan sejak tadi pagi?" Tanya Minho.

Arrum berdecak. "Meskipun kami memisahkan kalian, keromantisan kalian tadi sudah kami abadikan disini." Arrum menunjukkan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sedikit, ia yakin sebentar lagi namja itu pasti mengamuk karena sudah mengganggu waktu tidurnya dan masuk kekamarnya tanpa izin.

"KELUAR KALIAN DARI SINI!"

"Benar, kan?" Batin Kyuhyun.

Changmin melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyuhyun. Lalu kembali pada saudara-saudaranya yang masih terkejut akibat bentakannya barusan.

"Arrum, Minho, dan kalian berdua, keluarlah sebelum dia berteriak lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendorong Sulli dan Sehun agar turun dari ranjangnya dan Changmin.

Dalam sekejap mereka sudah hilang dari pandangan dan pintu kamar Changmin pun kemabli tertutup rapat. Changmin menghela napas panjang lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau harus mengunci pintu kamar sebelum tidur." Ucap Changmin sambil memperbaiki selimutnya.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padaku bagaimana Umma bisa masuk?" Protes Kyuhyun.

Changmin kembali membuka matanya. Ia melupakan sesuatu. "Kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu, orang pertama yang harus kau panggil adalah aku." Ujarnya sambil memasangkan sebuah gelang pada pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan gelangnya. Gelang dari perak biasa dengan bandul huruf S.

"Itu kegunaannya hampir sama dengan kalung yang ku berikan dulu. Jika kau memanggilku maka gelang di tanganku ini akan bereaksi." Changmin mengangkat tangan kirinya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat. "Waaah.. Ini gelang pasangan?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin. Aku tidak tahu. Appa yang membuatnya." Sahut Changmin datar. Lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Bandulnya 'K'. Pasti maksudnya Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun penuh keyakinan.

"Ck. Dasar yeoja!" Dengus Changmin. "Jangan bicara lagi, aku mau tidur. Ini masih jam 8." Sambungnya.

Kyuhyun masih saja memperhatikan gelang yang di berikan Changmin. Manis. Ia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Kris maupun Jessica menyentuh gelangnya ini.

Tok tok tok

"Changmin hyung! Jangan tidur lagi! Cepat banguun!" Teriak Minho di depan pintu kamar Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sejenak dan mendapati namja itu sepertinya memang sudah kembali tidur. Akhirnya Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Hap! Changmin langsung menahan tangannya saat dia baru akan bergerak dari posisinya semula.

"Jangan di buka." Ucap Changmin, tapi matanya tetap terpejam.

"Dia bermimpi." Batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bermimpi, nyonya muda." Bantah Changmin. Kali ini dia sudah membuka matanya. "Aku yakin itu tidak penting, jadi lebih baik kau kembali tidur di sini, kau butuh isitirahat kan?!" Sambung Changmin panjang lebar.

"Tapi, bagaiman kalau..."

"Tidak mungkin. Sekarang hari minggu." Potong Changmin.

"Changmin! Kyuhyun! Cepat turuun!"

"Kau dengar..."

Cup~

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam begitu Changmin mencium bibirnya meskipun itu hanya sepersekian detik.

"Percaya padaku! Itu tidak penting! Jadi temani aku tidur lagi!"

Changmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, membuat jantung Kyuhyun berdetak jauh diatas normal.

"AKU TAHU SEKARANG HARI MINGGU, TAPI BISAKAH KALIAN BERMESRAAN SETELAH SARAPAN?!" Teriak seseorang di depan pintu kamar mereka. Heechul.

Changmin berdecak kesal dalam hati. Bukankah kakaknya itu baru akan pulang saat jam 10? Setelah jalan-jalan dengan pacarnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang sudah dirumah?!

"CHANGMIN! KAU PIKIR SARAPAN TIDAK PENTING?! KAU PIKIR CIUMANMU BISA MEMBUAT BAYIMU ITU SEHAT?!" Heechul kembali berteriak, dan bisa di pastikan seluruh penghuni rumah mendengarnya.

"Kenapa dia menyebalkan sekali!" Geram Kyuhyun yang saat itu wajahnya sudah memerah. "Heechul oppa! Jangan berteriak lagi! Kami akan turun!" Ketus Kyuhyun.

" HYUNG! AKAN KU BALAS PERBUATANMU INI!" Teriak Changmin kesal.

"Hahahahaha"

.

.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memukul menekan tombol pada stik PSnya dengan lincah. Saat ini dia sedang bermain PS bersama Sehun, itupun setelah berhasil memohon pada Changmin, karena Changmin menyuruhnya istirahat.

"Aaaargh!" Erang Kyuhyun. "Kenapa aku kalah lagi?!"

Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa tertawa. "Noona, kau tak akan menang melawanku. Hahaha"

"Kau pasti curang!" Bantah Kyuhyun. "Coba aku melawan Minho, aku pasti menang! Cepat berikan stiknya pada Minho."

Sehun tertawa. "Coba saja kalahkan dia! Hahaha" Sehun pun menyerahkan stiknya pada Minho.

Changmin yang duduk di sofa mendengus. "Cih! Melawan Sehun saja tidak bisa! Sudahlah, kau naik saja ke kamar, lalu istirahat!"

"Setelah itu kau akan menyusulnya, dan ikut tidur disampingnya, begitukan?" Celetuk Heechul yang baru bergabung. Dia duduk di samping Arrum.

Bruuk! Sebuah bantal bersarang tepat di wajah Heechul, hasil lemparan Changmin.

"Jangan sok tahu!"

"Aku bukan sok tahu, Changmin. Aku bicara fakta. Benarkan Arrum?"

Arrum mengangguk setuju. "Tepat sekali."

"Bilang saja kalian iri!" Sahut Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televisi.

"Iri bagaimana?" Protes Heechul.

"Iya, oppa pasti iri karena tidak ada yeoja yang oppa peluk ketika tidur, begitu juga Arrum, tidak ada namja yang memelukmu. Beda denganku dan Changmin."

Perkataan Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Heechul dan Arrum terdiam. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Suasana henung itu terjaga sampai pada akhirnya terdengar tawa Changmin.

"Hahahaha... Lihat wajah kalian berdua! Ya ampun, lucu sekali! Hahaha" Changmin sampai memegangi perutnya.

Minho melirik Heechul lalu tertawa kecil. "Sepertinya kata-kata Kyu noona barusan sangat menusuk kalian. Hahaha"

Changmin kembali tertawa. "Sepertinya begitu. Hahaha" Changmin menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "Kali ini kau pintar Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Terserah!"

tok tok tok

Seluruh orang yang ada di ruang tengah itu memutar kepalanya ke arah ruang tamu.

"Siapa yang bertamu di hari minggu ini?" Tanya Arrum. "Kau?" Dia bertanya pada Minho.

"Tidak." Ujar Minho. "Mungkin teman Heechul hyung."

Heechul menggeleng. "Apalagi aku. Tidak mungkin." Heechul melirik Changmin. "Mungkin itu teman yeoja Changmin. Yoona atau siapa namanya?"

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Changmin, mengabaikan permainannya dan Minho. "Kau mengundang mereka lagi?"

Changmin langsung menggeleng tegas. "Tidak! Untuk apa aku mengundang mereka."

Tok tok tok

"Astaga! Kenapa kalian malah berdiskusi, hah?! Harusnya kalian membukakan pintu untuk tamu itu!" Omel Jaejoong sambil berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

Setelah Jaejoong berlalu, mereka kembali memusatkan perhatian pada permainan Kyuhyun dan Minho.

"Aaaaargh!"

"Aku menang!" Seru Minho.

"Lihat! Kau itu tidak bisa bermain. Ayo cepat! Kita ke atas saja!" Cetus Changmin.

"Iya Kyu, Changmin sudah tak tahan ingin segera memelukmu." Sahut Heechul. Dia benar-benar tidak jera menggoda Changmin meski kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi masih terngiang di telinganya.

Changmin mendengus. "Terserah kau saja hyung. Aku tahu kau itu iri."

Heechul sudah hampir melempar Changmin dengan bantal ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba datang dan berkacak pinggang, menatap Heechul kesal. " Di depan itu kekasihmu! Kenapa kau tidak membuka kan pintu untuknya, hah?!"

Semua menata Heechul. Mereka penasaran dengan kekasih Heechul karena Heechul tak pernah mengenalkannya pada mereka. Kecuali Changmin, ia pernah bertemu sekali dengan kekasih Heechul itu, ketika kekasih Heechul mengira kalau Arrum adalah selingkuhan Heechul.

"Kekasih Heechul oppa/hyung?!" Seru mereka. Minho, Kyuhyun, Arrum, Sulli dan Sehun.

Dalam satu gerakan mereka langsung berdiri dan menghambur ke ruang tamu membuat Heechul melongo. Sedangkan Changmin hanya bisa terkaget-kaget karena Kyuhyun juga ikut berlari tanpa memikirkan kandungannya.

"KYUHYUNNN!" Teriak Changmin.

"Hai!" Arrum yang lebih dulu memasuki ruang tamu menyapa kekasih Heechul yang bermata kucing itu.

Yeoja itu tersenyum. "Hai."

"Oh, hai!" Kyuhyun, Minho, Sehun dan Sulli menyapa bersamaan.

Yeoja itu kembali mengulum senyum.

" Aku Minho!"

"Aku Sehun dan ini kembaranku, Sulli."

"Aku Arrum."

"Dan aku Kyuhyun."

Yeoja itu mengangguk meski tidak langsung mengingat nama-nama orang di hadapannya, karena mereka mengucapkan namanya dengan cepat.

Heechul hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya, melihat saudara-saudaranya memperkenalkan diri pada kekasihnya.

"Ah, ya, aku Kim Hyoyeon. Salam kenal."

Kyuhyun dan pasukan ber-oh ria. "Salam kenal." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka mempersilahkan yeoja bernama Kim Hyoyeon itu duduk, sedangkan mereka duduk di hadapan Hyoyeon. Terlihat jelas kalau Hyoyeon salah tingkah ketika seluruh saudara Heechul menatapnya.

"Jangan menatapnya seperti itu!" Ketus Heechul sambil duduk di samping Hyoyeon. "Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Pergilah!"

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan perkataan Heechul.

"Hyoyeon eonni, kau manusia?" Tanya Sulli polos. "atau vampire hmphffhmpf" Sulli tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena mulutnya sudah du bekap oleh Minho.

Hyoyeon tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Aku manusia."

Mereka menatap Hyoyeon takjub.

"Kau tahu Heechul oppa vampire? Kau tidak takut?" Tanya Arrum tak percaya.

"Kalau vampire seperti Heechul oppa, tidak akan ada yang takut. Beda dengan Changmin." Cetus Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir. Sedetik setelah itu dia langsung membekap mulutnya saat melihat Changmin tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Silahkan di minum." Jaejoong kembali masuk ke ruang tamu. "Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini?! Biarkan Heechul bersama kekasihnya!"

"Kami hanya berbicara sebentar." Ujar Arrum.

Heechul melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Minho, Arrum namun mereka mengabaikannya

"Kau satu kampus dengan Heechul ya?"

"Ya. Kami juga astu fakultas." Sahut Hyoyeon.

Mereka malah asyik mengobrol dan Hyoyeon menanggapinya dengan antusias, mengabaikan Heechul yang notabennya adalah kekasihnya. Mereka menceritakan kebiasaan buruk Heechul pada Hyoyeon membuat Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk ketika Hyoyeon menatapnya.

"Ku rasa, alasan dia menggodaku dan Changmin karena dia iri." Sahut Kyuhyun. "Dia sangat ingin memelukmu ketika tidur, atau kau yang memeluknya. Dan hal yang paling dia inginkan adalah..."

"MORNING KISS!" Seru Minho, Arrum dan Kyuhyun kompak.

"Hahahahaha"

Tanpa komando, wajah Heechul dan Hyoyeon memerah. mereka langsung menundukkan wajahnya serendah mungkin.

"Hyung! Wajahmu memerah. Hahaha" Changmin ikut tertawa. Jarang-jarang dia bisa membuat kakaknya itu malu.

"Jadi, kalian cepat-cepat menikah saja, agar dia tidak menggodaku lagi. Oke?" Ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Hyung juga pasti tidak sabar ingin segera 'melakukannya'." Changmin kembali menggoda Heechul.

Arrum tertawa. "Iya kau benar, Changmin! Hahaha."

Mereka kembali tertawa, saat wajah Heechul dan Hyoyeon semakin memerah. Kapan lagi bisa menggoda si Raja Jail ini, kalau bukan sekarang?

.

.

CHANGMIN's POV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki kamar. Kali ini aku lebih memilih masuk lewat pintu dapur dari pada lewat balkon seperti biasa.

Mataku menyipit saat mendapati tempat tidur kosong. Seingatku didapur hanya ada Umma, sudah pasti Kyuhyun ada di kamar. Tidur seperti biasa. Ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan dia baru bangun.

"Kyuhyun!" Aku memanggilnya.

Tidak ada sahutan.

Aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ketika tanganku sudah terulur untuk membuka pintunya, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka, membuatku terkejut.

"Astaga! kau membuatku kaget, Changmin!" Seru Kyuhyun kesal.

"Memangnya kau saja yang terkejut?! Aku juga!" Ucapku tak kalah kesal.

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu berjalan melewatiku.

Ku perhatikan dia yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin meja rias. Dia terlihat semakin gemuk, ku rasa.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku semakin gemuk. Lihat pipiku!" Kyuhyun menggerutu.

Aku terkekeh. "Memang," sahutku lalu berjalan ke tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggirnya.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Harusnya kau bilang 'tidak Kyuhyun yang cantik. Kau tidak gemuk, tapi kau terlihat sangat seksi' dasar suami aneh!"

Aku memutar bola mataku jemu. Bosan mendengar kepercayaan dirinya.

Kalau di perhatikan, dia tidak terlalu gemuk. Tapi kalau mengingat tubuhnya sebelum hamil, dia memang sangat gemuk. Lihat pipinya. Rasanya ingin mencubitnya saja. Lagi pula dia benar. Kalau dia memakai dress, dia terlihat seksi karena perutnya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau pasti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak!"

Aku mencibir. "Jangan sok tahu!" Lalu membaringkan tubuh. Aku ingin tidur sebelum pergi kuliah jam 10 nanti.

Ketika aku hampir tertidur, tempat tidur berguncang. Jangan di tanya ulah siapa. Tentu saja ulah istriku, Kyuhyun.

"Changmin!"

"Aku tidur, Kyuhyun!" Ucapku tanpa membuka mata.

"Kuliah kan jam 10. Ini masih jam setengah 7."

"Lalu kau mau apa?!" Tanyaku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku pada guling.

"Jam 7 nanti, Heechul oppa mengajakku jalan-jalan ke taman, oppa bersama Hyoyeon eonni sedangkan aku denganmu."

"Kalau aku tidak ikut?" Aku ingin mengetes Kyuhyun. Harusnya, kalau aku tidak ikut, dia juga tidak usah ikut.

"Aku bersama Minho."

Aku langsung membuka mataku dan duduk di tempat tidur. "Apa?!"

Alis Kyuhyun bertaut. "Kenapa kau histeris seperti itu?"

Aku mengendalikan raut wajahku agar terlihat datar. "Histeris? Jangan bercanda. Aku hanya bertanya."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Ya sudah, aku mau turun, menunggu Heechul oppa."

Braak! Pintu kamar pun ditutup dari luar.

Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera menukar pakaian. Setelah mengambil handuk kecil, aku langsung melesat ke bawah.

"Bagaimana? Heechul hyung sudah datang?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun yang sedang meminum susu khusus ibu hamilnya.

"Dia sedang dalam perjalanan," ucap Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan mulutnya dari sisa susu.

setengah jam kemudian, kami sudah berada di sebuah taman yang cukup terkenal di daerah Seoul. Dan kali ini, aku dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di bangku taman, sedangkan Heechul dan Hyoyeon masih melanjutkan jalan-jalan paginya.

"Masih lelah?" Tanyaku pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne."

Aku kembali menoleh kearah kolam yang tak jauh berada dari posisi kami. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, aku merasa sebuah tangan melingkar di lengan atasku di susul dengan kepala yang disandarkan pada bahuku. Aku tersenyum. Belakangan ini. Semenjak usia kandungannya memasuki usia delapan bulan, dia jadi sedikti lebih manja dari biasanya. Seperti kemarin siang, dihadapan pegawai Umma di butik, dia malah menyuruhku untuk menciumnya.

"Apa? Menciummu?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya. Orang yang sudah menikah biasnya kan selalu berciuman sebelum berpisah"

Aku menggaruk tengkukku bingung. Pegawai Umma ku lihat kesusahan menahan tawanya. "Kau serius?" Bukannya aku tidak mau menciumnya, tapi saat ini kami sedang di dalam butik.

Akhirnya, dengan menahan rasa malu, aku mencium kening Kyuhyun cepat dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, aku langsung kabur dari sana.

"Changmin!"

Aku terlonjak. "Ya?" Aku menatap Kyuhyun bingung. Pikiranku tidal fokus karena mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Kau dengar ucapanku tidak?"

Aku menggeleng. "Apa yang kau ucapkan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tidak ada."

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Katakan padaku."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak seru kalau di ulang lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Aku juga sudah tidak yakin akan melakukannya."

Aku jadi semakin penasaran. "Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tertawa lepas. "Oke tutup matamu."

Aku yakin apa yang akan dilakukannya pasti membuatku malu. Tapi aku tetap menutup mataku.

"Saranghae, Changmin."

Aku mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun. Membuatku tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba, ketika aku masih menutup mata, sesuatu yang lembab namun lembut menyentuh bibirku. Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun menjauhkan wajahnya.

Aku membuka mataku sambil tersenyum. Lalu menatapnya yang sedang tertunduk. Apa itu bawaan bayi-bayi kami? Kerja bagus nak.

"Jadi itu yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku meremehkan. "Aku juga bisa!"

Dia menatapku heran. "Hah?"

Aku menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun, ketika bibir kami hampir bersentuhan, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Heechul. Membuatku ingin melemparnya ke kolam saat ini juga.

"HEI! INI DI TAMAN! KALAU INGIN BERMESRAAN, PULANG SAJA!"

Orang di sekitar kami menoleh kearah kami, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Damn!"

.

.

Kyuhyun mendesah keras-keras saat Changmin terus berusaha membangunkannya. Dengan susah payah, Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Belakangan ini, semenjak usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ke delapan, dia sedikit malas bangun. Tapi menurut Changmin, dia memang sudah malas bangun pagi semenjak dulu.

"HEECHUL OPPA?!"Seru Kyuhyun terkejut. "Apa yang oppa lakukan disini?!"

Heechul mendesah putus asa. "Tentu saja membangunkanmu adik ipar!"

Kyuhyun duduk perlahan. Perutnya yang saat ini sudah cukup besar, tidak memungkinkan lagi baginya untuk duduk tiba-tiba, atau secara cepat. "Dimana Changmin?"

Heechul melihat jam tangannya. "Kurasa, saat ini dia masih belajar."

"MWO?!" Kyuhyun kembali berseru. Ia segera melihat jam. 8.30.

Heechul mengusap telinganya. "Jangan berteriak di telingaku, Kyuhyun!"

"Jadi Changmin sudah pergi?!" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. "Dia meninggalkanku ketika aku masih tidur? Apa dia tak mau mengantarku ke tempat Umma?" Kyuhyun merengek.

"Wow! Tahan Kyuhyun, jangan menangis, oke?" Ucap Heechul sedikit panik. Saat ini hanya dia dan Kyuhyun di rumah, karena dia memang tidak kuliah. karena itulah, dia menyuruh Changmin pergi kuliah sementara Kyuhyun masih tidur agar adiknya itu tidak terlambat. Ia tidak tahu kalau reaksi Kyuhyun akan kecewa seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur lagi." Ketus Kyuhyun, dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"Tapi Kyu, kau sarapan dulu, minum susu baru tidur lagi. Bagaimana?" Tawar Heechul.

Dari dalam selimut dia menggeleng. "Tidak mau." Ia sedang kesal pada Changmin karena Changmin pergi kuliah tanpa membangunkannya, dan pamit padanya.

Heechul menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Tapi Changmin menyuruhmu sarapan paling lambat jam 8.30 Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut. "Aku tidak mau mendengarkannya. Terserah dia saja."

"Tapi Kyu, kalau dia mengomel padaku bagaimana?" Heechul memohon. "Kau kan tahu, dia itu memang adikku, tapi kadang-kadang dia bisa bersikap seperti kakakku!"

"Tutup saja teliga oppa kalau dia mengomel." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Sudahlah oppa! Keluar sana! Aku ingin tidur."

Saat Heechul akan kembali membujuk Kyuhyun, ponselnya berbunyi. "Lihat, dia sudah menelfonku!" Keluh Heechul pada Kyuhyun karena orang yang menelfonnya adalah Changmin. Dengan malas, Heechul mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Belum, dia.."

"..."

"Oke." Ujar Heechul patuh. Terpaksa. Padahal saat ini dia ingin berteriak di depan wajah Changmin.

"Kau tahu apa katanya barusan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Dia mengataiku bodoh! Kakak tidak berguna, dan tak bisa diandalkan!" Heechul mengucapkannya dengan berapi-api.

Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil. Changmin itu memang kurang ajar.

"Dasar adik kurang ajar! Seharusnya, dia tidak berkata seperti itu pada kakaknya! Dia itu tidak tahu sopan santun! Satu-satu adikku yang kurang ajar hanya dia! Apa jangan-jangan dia bukan adikku? Dia sangat berbeda dengan Arrum, kau tahu? Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lagi.

"Sudahlah! Aku bisa gila mengingat kata-kata dia terus!' Heechul mengibaskan tangannya. "Sekarang, cepat kau bangun lalu sarapan!" Sambung Heechul.

"Eeeerrgh! Aku kan sudah bilang tidak mau!" Bantah Kyuhyun.

Heechul mendesah. Kali ini dia sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Dia juga tak ingin bayi Kyuhyun kekurangan gizi. "KYUHYUN!" Bentak Heechul. Heechul mempertahankan wajah kesalnya, padahal, dia paling tidak bisa memarahi orang.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Tidak menyangka Heechul akan membentaknya. "N-ne?" Ucap Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Aku-mau-kau-turun-lalu-habiskan-sarapanmu!" Heechul mengeja tiap katanya.

"Baik." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa membantah lagi.

Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dalm diam, sementara Heechul duduk di hadapannya. Dia tidak berani menatap Heechul, atau megajak Heechul berbicara karena masih syok atas kejadian tadi.

"Makananya enakkan?" Tanya Heechul. Dia juga merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Kyuhyun dan sekarang adik iparnya itu tidak mau berbicara dengannya.

"Enak." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Heechul. Dia tetap menunduk.

"Eerrr... Soal yang tadi, aku minta maaf ya? Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu." Ucap Heechul. "Aku hanya ingin kau sarapan, itu saja."

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul dan tersenyum manis, "tidak. Aku yang harus minta maaf. Karena aku, oppa jadi di marahi Changmin." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Heechul terkekeh. "Dia kan memang seperti itu."

"Oh ya oppa, kapan ulang tahun Changmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membersihkan mulutnya.

Heechul berpikir sejenak. "Ulang tahun Changmin? Berarti ulang tahun Arrum juga ya?"

"Iya. Kapan? Aku ingin memberi mereka kejutan."

"Astaga! Ulang tahun mereka hari ini!" Seru Heechul. "Kenapa tidak ada yang ingat?! Demi Tuhan, ada apa dengan seluruh penghuni rumah ini?!"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Oppa serius?"

"Aku tidak bercanda Kyuhyun!" Tukas Heechul. "Umma pasti sangat sibuk, sampai-sampai melupakan ulang tahun Arrum dan Changmin!"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?!" Seru Kyuhyun.

"Biasanya, aku dan Minho akan memberikan hasil buruan pertama kami pada mereka berdua."

Kyuhyun bergidik takut. "Darah, maksudmu?"

Heechul mengangguk, "tentu saja."

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu pasti sangat menjijikkan."

Heechul tertawa. "Bukannya kau dulu sangat menginginkannya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Terkutuklah diriku, kalau aku sampai menginginkan darah hewan itu."

Heechul tertawa lepas. "Kau ini benar-benar!" Ucapnya.

Hening.

Kyuhyun ingin memberikan kejutan pada Changmin, seperti yang Changmin pernah lakukan padanya.

"Aku tahu kejutan yang harus kau berikan pada Changmin!" Seru Heechul.

"Saengil chukkae, Arrum!" Seru Kyuhyun, Heechul dan Minho begitu Arrum memasuki rumah.

Arrum membekap mulut, terharu. "Huaaa, terima kasih!"

"Ayo tiup lilinnya!" Seru Minho.

Saat itu baru Minho, Kyuhyun dan Heechul yang memberikan kejutan pada Arrum. Sedangkan Changmin masih belum pulang. Termasuk Jaejoong, Yunho, Sulli dan Sehun.

"Yeeee!" Mereka kembali berseru saat Arrum selesai meniup lilinnya.

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam saat mendengar suara mesin mobil. Changmin.

"Kau paling depan Kyuhyun!" Ucap Heechul.

Mereka bersembunyi di balik dinding penghubung ruang tengah dan ruang tamu.

"Aku pulang!"

"Saengil chukkae, Changmin?!" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berdiri di hadapan Changmin,

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia sangat kesal saat pulang dari hutan tadi pagi, karena Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Bertambah kesal saat Kyuhyun tidak mau di bangunkan. Dan sekarang, yeoja itu berdiri di hadapannya sambil memegang kue, dan mengucap kata-kata itu padanya. Dia langsung memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo, Kyu" bisik Changmin di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Sama-sama" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Sudah! Jangan berpelukan terlalu lama. Tiup lilinnya. Kyuhyun sudah punya hadiah khusus untukmu." Sahut Heechul. Merusak moment romantis yang sudah tercipta. Bahkan, Changmin sudah hampir mencium Kyuhyun, kalau Heechul tidak bersuara.

Changmin menata Heechul tajam. Seolah mengisyaratkan 'tunggu pembalasanku'. "baiklah. Aku harus mengucapkan permohonan ya?" Tanya Changmin,

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

Changmin tersenyum, lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Tuhan, aku ingin Kyuhyun selamat saat persalinannya nanti. Aku ingin bayi-bayiku sehat. Dan terakhir, aku ingin hidup bersama mereka sampai akhir hayatku."

Fuuuuh!

"Yeee!" Mereka kembali berseru.

"Ayo Kyuhyun, kadomu! Berikan padanya." Ujar Heechul.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "pegang kue ini, Minho." Kyuhyun menoleh pada Changmin. "Tutup matamu."

"Kau ingin menciumku, ya?" Tebak Changmin sambil menutup matanya.

"Itu pasti harapanmu!" Ketus Arrum.

Kyuhyun pun pergi kedapur tempat dia meletakkan kado untuk Changmin. Heechul bilang, Changmin sangat menyukai sesuatu yang akan diberikannya ini. Sambil tersenyum kecil, Kyuhyun berdiri di depan Changmin.

"Kyuhyun memberinya 'itu'?" Tanya Arrum tak percaya.

"Sudah! Kau diam saja! Ini ideku!" Jawab Heechul kesal.

"Tapi, Changmin..."

"Tutup mulutmu!" Ujar Heechul lagi.

Kyuhyun menarik napas, "oke, kau bisa membuka matamu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"1...2...3!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Changmin berteriak histeris. "KUCIIIIINNGGG" Changmin langsung lari kearah tangga, dan masuk kekamarnya.

Kucing dalam gendongan Kyuhyun langsung kabur entah kemana, karena terkejut mendegar jeritan Changmin.

"Hahahahahahahaa!" Heechul langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Minho.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Heechul bilang, Changmin menyukai kucing. Lalu kenapa sekarang Changmin malah kabur?

"AKU BENCI KUCING KYUHYUNNN!" Changmin berteriak kesal dari lantai atas.

.

.

Kyuhyun bertopang dagu di meja makan. Sekarang sudah sore. Semenjak ia memberikan kucing pada Changmin tadi siang, namja itu tak pernah lagi mengajaknya berbicara. Termasuk saat makan siang. Changmin hanya menyantap makanannya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun padanya. Dan setelah itu, namja itu pergi keluar dan sudah sesore ini masih belum pulang.

Kyuhyun mendesah untuk kesekian kalinya.

"berhentilah mendesah Kyuhyun." tegur Heechul yang saat itu melewati ruang makan. "suami tercintamu itu pasti akan pulang."

Kyuhyun memberengut.

"percuma dia pulang, kalau tidak bicara padaku!"

Heechul terkekeh.

"itu kan karena kau memberinya kucing. Kau ini bagaimana? Suamimu takut kucing, tapi kau malah memberikan kucing padanya."

wajah Kyuhyun semakin kusut. "aku kan tidak tahu kalau dia takut kucing!" katanya kesal.

"lagi pula, itukan idemu! Kupikir Changmin benar-benar menyukai kucing!"

Heechul kembali tertawa.

"makanya, lain kali, jangan dengarkan kata-kata Heechul oppa lagi!" sahut Arrum yang baru bergabung dengan mereka.

"tapi tidak semua kata-kataku bohong!" sungut Heechul.

Arrum memutar bola matanya. "tidak semua." katanya. "tapi hampir semua ucapan oppa tidak pernah benar."

"issh kau!" Heechul sudah hampir melempar Arrum dengan buah jeruk jika yeoja itu tidak segera masuk ke dapur. Heechul beralih pada Kyuhyun yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja makan. "kau telepon saja dia. Lalu minta maaf. Dan bilang, kau tidak tahu kalau dia benci kucing."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu berteriak kesal. "ini semua karena oppa! Bukankah sudah ku katakan? Dia tidak mau berbicara denganku! Kalau aku menelfonnya, otomatis dia tidak akan mengangkat telepon dariku!"

Heechul mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "sekarang terserah kau saja. Aku sudah memberi saran, so, aku bebas dari tanggung jawab." katanya santai. "lagipula, aku ingin tidur. Bye adik ipar!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas keras-keras begitu Heechul hilang dari pandangannya. "bagaimana caranya aku minta maaf?" gumamnya. "lagipula, ini juga salahku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengetahui apa yang tidak disukai suamiku sendiri? Istri macam apa aku ini?"

"kau sudah jadi istri yang baik Kyuhyun." sahut Arrum sambil berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Menonton bersama Minho.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam 5 lebih sepuluh menit. Sedangkan Changmin pergi sejak jam 2 tadi siang.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nomor ponsel Changmin. Ia sedang bingung. Ia ingin menelfon Changmin, tapi takut tidak diangkat. Sedangkan kalau dia tidak menelfon, dia penasaran dimana keberadaan Namja setengah vampire itu.

Setelah bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menelfon Changmin. Namun, begitu ia menghubungi namja itu, bukannya masuk, panggilan itu malah dijawab oleh operator yang menyatakan nomor Changmin tidak aktif.

"kau dimana Changmin!?" erang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tengah berbaring di tempat tidur begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka. Masuklah Changmin dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa, namun namja itu terlihat membawa kantong belanjaan. Seperti dari mall.

Kyuhyun segera melihat jam. 6.50 pm. Setengah ragu Kyuhyun memanggil Changmin. "Changmin?"

Changmin tak menjawab. Ia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tengah membuka kemeja yang dia gunakan seharian ini.

Kyuhyun berdehem dan kembali memanggil Changmin. "Changmin?"

Lagi-lagi tak ada jawaban. Changmin berjalan kesudut ruangan mengambil handuk.

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

Langkah Changmin terhenti begitu tiba didepan pintu kamar mandi. Dia berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal. "kau itu mau bicara apa? Sedari tadi hanya memanggil namaku terus?!"

"eerr...tidak jadi." ucap Kyuhyun. Nyalinya langsung ciut saat mendengar nada suara Changmin.

Changmin mendesah. Lalu bersidekap, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun. "katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Sebelum aku benar-benar masuk ke kamar mandi."

"kau...soal tadi siang itu... Kau marah padaku?"

"siapa yang tidak marah kalau diberi sesuatu yang paling dia takuti?" Changmin bertanya balik.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "kalau aku minta maaf, kau mau memaafkanku tidak?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu. "ya. Jika kau benar-benar minta maaf."

"aku benar-benar minta maaf." sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, terlihat berpikir keras. "akan ku pertimbangkan permintaan maafmu."

blaaam. Changmin menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sedikit keras.

Kyuhyun langsung mendesah keras. "kenapa permintaan maafku harus di pertimbangkan dulu?! Dasar vampire aneh!" gerutu Kyuhyun. "aduuh!" Kyuhyun mengerang karena perutnya di tendang dari dalam. "astaga! Kalian berlebihan sekali. Hanya karena umma bilang Appa kalian vampire aneh, kalian langsung marah." Kyuhyun mengusap perut besarnya.

15 menit kemudian, Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah rapi dengan kemeja ungu yang lengannya dia gulung hingga siku yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans putih. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit melihatnya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran bercampur curiga.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun menuruni tangga. Mulai hari ini, dia tidak akan pergi ke butik lagi sementara Changmin pergi kuliah, karena jadwal kuliah Minho, Heechul dan Changmin tidak ada yang bersamaan, jadi mereka bisa menemani Kyuhyun dirumah.

Kyuhyun pun duduk diruang tengah. Hanya duduk disana, tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, pikirannya dipenuhi kejadian yang di alaminya tadi malam.

"kalau noona terus tersenyum seperti itu, orang bisa menganggapmu gila." tiba-tiba saja Minho muncul lalu duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan menghidupkan tv.

"ish! Kau ini mengganggu saja!" gerutu Kyuhyun.

"ehem!" tiba-tiba Heechul juga ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. Pasti namja ini akan menggodanya.

"bagaimana dia tidak tersenyum kalau pikirannya di penuhi moment dinner romantis bersama Changmin tadi malam?" kata Heechul.

Flashback

"kau mau kemana?"

Bukannya menjawab, Changmin malah mengambil kantong belanjaan yang dia bawa tadi dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"gunakan pakaian yang ada didalamnya kalau kau ingin di maafkan." katanya datar, lalu keluar dari kamar.

Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan pakaian yang dimaksud Changmin. Matanya membulat begitu menyadari kalau itu adalah gaun malam. Gaun itu berwarna ungu, persis dengan kemeja Changmin, berlengan tiga perempat, dan panjangnya mencapai mata kaki. Gaun itu lumayan besar dan sepertinya sangat cocok untuknya yang sedang hamil.

Setelah selesai berdandan, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar lalu menghampirinya diruang tengah. Ternyata, dia sana ada seluruh keluarga kecuali Arrum, karena sepengetahuannya Arrum pergi keluar dengan teman-temannya.

"Noona, kau cantik sekali."

"tentu saja!" sahut Changmin tanpa sadar. Sedetik kemudian, dia menyadari kebodohannya karena semua orang menatapnya dengan senyum penuh arti. Changmin berdehem, lalu berdiri. "baiklah. Aku dan Kyuhyun pergi dulu."

"aku pergi." pamit Kyuhyun.

Selama perjalanan, mereka hanya diam. Tak ada suara apapun, termasuk suara musik. Membuat Kyuhyun kesal, dan rasanya ingin mencakar wajah Changmin karena wajah namja itu terlalu datar.

Tak berapa lama, mereka tiba di sebuah hotel mewah. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin minta penjelasan.

"kenapa ke hotel?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"ayo turun!"

Kyuhyun hanya menurut saat Changmin menggenggam tangannya memasuki hotel itu. Mereka disambut hangat oleh salah satu pelayan hotel dan orang itu membawanya ketempat tertinggi di hotel itu. Atap hotel.

Atap hotel itu benar-benar luas. Tidak ada dinding atau pun atap. Atapnya adalah langit yang saat itu ditaburi bintang. Ditengah atap itu ada dua buah bangku yang saling berhadapan, dengan meja ditengahnya. Sepertinya makanan juga sudah disediakan.

"terima kasih." ujar Changmin pada pelayan itu, lalu beralih pada Kyuhyun, "ayo kesana."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan mengikuti Changmin.

Lalu mereka duduk berhadapan.

Angin musim semi berhembus, menggoyang rambut Changmin hingga membuatnya berantakan. Namun, dengan rambutnya seperti itu, Changmin malah terlihat semakin tampan.

"kau suka?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memandang kesekelilingnya. "ini pertama kalinya aku berada di atap hotel." katanya. "oh ya, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"merayakan ulang tahunku."

"tapi aku tidak punya kue."

"tidak perlu kue." tegas Changmin. "yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menghabiskan malam ini, bersamaku."

Setelah makan malam mereka, Changmin berjalan kesebuah grand piano hitam yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka. Lalu Changmin mulai menyanyi.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap Changmin tanpa bergerak sedikitpun. Dia menyukai alunan lagu yang dilantunkan Changmin, termasuk suara namja itu. Berat, namun halus. Menenangkan hatinya, namun juga membuat jantungnya berdebar karena pada saat-saat tertentu Changmin menyanyi sambil menatapnya. Tepat pada matanya.

I wish we had another time.

I wish we had another place.

But everything we have is stuck in the ummaent.

Adn there's nothing my heart can do.

To fight with time and space cause I'm still stuck in the ummaent with you.

Namun, entah kapan, tiba-tiba saja Changmin sudah berjongkok dihadapannya, membuatnya sedikit menunduk. Alisnya terangkat bingung.

"ada apa..."

Sebelum ucapannya selesai, bibir Changmin sudah menempel dibibirnya. Kemudian namja itu berbisik ditelinganya. "Saranghae."

Flashback End

"lihat! Dia tersenyum lagi!" suara Heechul membuat Kyuhyun lepas dari lamunannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil bantal sofa dan memukulkannya pada wajah Heechul. "Oppa! Cepatlah menikah dengan Hyoyeon eonni! Agar kau tidak mengganggu hidupku terus!"

Heechul terkekeh. "asal kau tahu saja, mengganggumu itu termasuk hal yang menyenangkan!"

Kyuhyun mendengus lalu beralih pada tayangan di televisi.

Selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun merasa perutnya sakit. Tapi dia tidak memberitahu Heechul karena hal seperti lumayan sering terjadi belakangan ini. Kontraksi palsu. Namun, semakin lama, sakitnya semakin terasa, hingga membuatnya menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak menjerit. Karena tidak tahan lagi, Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Minho dan berteriak.

"HEECHUL OPPA! PERUTKUU!"

.

.

"HECHUL OPPA! PERUTKUU!"

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu kembali menatap televisi. "Kyuhyun, itu kontraksi palsu lagi kan? Sudahlah, jangan histeris begitu." ucapnya santai.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan semakin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perutnya saat ini benar-benar sakit. Serasa ditendang-tendang sangat kuat dari dalam, sampai dia khawatir kalau perutnya akan meletus atau sebagainya.

"AAAAAARRGGGH!" terdengar dua teriakan sekaligus.

Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dan Minho bergantian. "kalian kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

"PERUTKUU! / LENGANKU!" Kyuhyun dan Minho berteriak bersamaan.

Heechul langsung panik. "Kyuhyun? Kau benar-benar mau melahirkan? Bagaimana mungkin? Cepat sekali?"

Kyuhyun memelototi Heechul karena pertanyaan anehnya. Saat dia akan menjawab, perutnya kembali sakit. "CHANGMINN!"

Minho yang lengannya di cengkram Kyuhyun ikut-ikutan menggigit bibir karena kuku-kuku Kyuhyun serasa menembus kulitnya. "Heechul hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Heechul menggeleng tidak tahu. Pikirannya benar-benar buntu kalau sedang dalam keadaan panik seperti sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Heechul berbunyi. Membuat Heechul langsung mengangkatnya. Changmin.

"Changmin,..."

"ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin langsung.

Heechul bergumam. "tidak tahu, dia bilang perutnya sakit dan dari tadi dia hanya berteriak histeris."

"MWO?!" Seru Changmin kaget. "Hyung...tolong bawa dia kerumah sakit terdekat. Saat ini aku masih ujian... Hyung harus menemaninya sampai aku datang! Okay?" ucap Changmin panjang lebar.

Heechul mengangguk-angguk. "baiklah. Aku mengerti."

"Heechul hyung, kau kakakku, ku percayakan semuanya padamu. Jaga Kyuhyun."

Teriakan Kyuhyun kembali menggema di seantero rumah setelah Heechul mengakhiri panggilannya dengan Changmin.

"Minho, bantu aku mengangkat Kyuhyun ke mobil. Kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit."

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya berteriak. Untung kali ini sasaran cengkramannya bukan lengan Minho, melainkan sebuah boneka milik Sulli yang sempat diambil Minho untuk mengamankan lengannya.

Begitu tiba disebuah rumah sakit, Kyuhyun langsung dibawa keruang bersalin ditemani Heechul dan Minho. Pada awalnya, para perawat disana tidak membiarkan Minho masuk, namun karena tatapan memelas Minho, akhirnya para perawat itu luluh.

Begitu Changmin selesai mengerjakan ujiannya, dia langsung keluar dari ruang ujian. Kali ini dia memang tidak menutupi kepintarannya. Dalam waktu 15 menit, dia sudah menyelesaikan seluruh soal ujian, membuat peserta dan dosennya kebingungan tak percaya.

15 menit kemudian, Changmin tiba dirumah sakit yang dimaksud Heechul. Dia langsung menuju ruang bersalin.

Changmin terlonjak begitu tiba didepan pintu ruang bersalan itu, dia mendengar suara teriakan. Dengan perlahan dia masuk.

"maaf, anda siapa?"

"aku suaminya." ucap Changmin dan berdiri di samping sang dokter.

Kyuhyun saat itu tengah berbaring diatas bangkar dengan posisi lutut ditekuk, yang syukurnya di tutupi dengan kain. Changmin mengintip sedikit kedalam kain tersebut.

"ya ampun, darahnya banyak sekali."

Sang dokter menatap Changmin aneh, lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya. "ya, ayo dorong..bagus..."

"benarkah? Sebanyak apa? Coba ku lihat." ucap Minho.

Changmin memukul kepala Minho yang ingin ikut mengintip kedalam kain. "heh! Kau tidak boleh melihatnya!"

"kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

"tidak boleh!" tegas Changmin dan kembali berdiri di samping Kyuhyun.

Minho menatap Heechul. "kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya?"

Heechul diam. Malas menjawab. Dia sedang khawatir pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, ayo." Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun.

Air mata Kyuhyun menitik untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "aku tidak kuat... Changmin."

"kau kuat. Kau pasti pasti bisa." Changmin menyemangati Kyuhyun.

Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun kembali berteriak. "aaaarrggh!"

Changmin dibantu Heechul terus berusaha menyemangati Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya Changmin tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun kesakitan seperti itu, karena itulah dia menyuruh Kyuhyun operasi saja, tapi yeoja itu makah memilih normal seperti ini.

Lamunan Changmin buyar seketika mendengar suara tangis bayi.

"Ooeekk...ooekk"

"namja." ucap sang dokter. "suster, tolong mandikan dia."

Mata Changmin memanas. Terharu melihat janin yang selama ini berada dalam rahim Kyuhyun akhirnya lahir. Air matanya menitik dan dia segera menghapusnya.

"KYUHYUN NOONA! Bayimu lahir!" seru Minho semangat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, dan tak lama kemudian, perutnya kembali sakit. "dokter, perutku..."

"ayo nyonya. Seperti tadi. Tarik nafas... Ya... Dorong..."

Kyuhyun merasa tubuhnya sudah sangat lemah, tapi dia harus bertahan untuk melahirkan satu nyawa lagi.

"aku harus bisa!" batinnya.

"kau pasti bisa Kyuhyun. Bertahanlah. Aku...aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi...kau harus bertahan." ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Saat dia berhasil melahirkan anak keduanya, dia benar-benar sudah tidak bertenaga lagi. Sebelum dia hilang kesadaran, dia sempat mendengar suara bayinya dan dokter itu berucap,

"seperti dugaan, bayi kedua ini yeoja."

dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia masih ingin tidur lebih lama, tapi ada tangan yang mengusap kepalanya sehingga membuatnya terbangun.

Matanya memandang langit-langit diatasnya dengan pandangan menerawang. Mengingat kejadian yang terjadi sebelum dia hilang kesadaran.

Kyuhyun langsung memegang perutnya. Datar. Sekarang dia tahu, proses melahirkan itu bukan mimpi sama sekali.

"kau sudah sadar?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Changmin. Sepertinya baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada disudut ruangan itu.

"sudah lebih baik?" tanya Changmin sambil duduk dibangku yang terletak disisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"aku masih sangat lemah." ungkap Kyuhyun jujur.

Mata Kyuhyun menelusuri ruangan bercat krem itu. Dan tidak mendapati orang lain diruangan itu selain dirinya dan Changmin.

"keluargaku dan keluargamu sedang makan siang." ucap Changmin, setelah berhasil membaca pikiran Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk, namun daerah dibawah perutnya terasa sakit membuatnya meringis.

"ada apa?" tanya Changmin cemas.

"hanya sedikit sakit."

"berhati-hati lah." ucap Changmin mengingatkan.

"eerr...Changmin? Mereka kemana?"

"bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan mereka semua sedang makan siang?" Changmin balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "bukan mereka, tapi 'mereka'?"

Changmin ikut bingung mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Changmin sempat menjawab, dua orang perawat masuk sambil mendorong dua buah box bayi.

"selamat siang nyonya. Ku rasa sudah waktunya kau menyusui mereka."

Kyuhyun menatap perawat itu ragu. "menyusuinya?"

Perawat itu menatap Kyuhyun seolah-olah yeoja itu orang terbodoh. "tentu saja."

"susui dia dulu." perawat yang lain menggendong bayi yang rambutnya tipis.

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan kikuk. "bagaimana caranya?"

Senyum perawat itu terkulum.

Changmin mendengus. "haruskah kau menanyakannya, Shim Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. "keluarlah dari sini!"

"kenapa? Kau malu, begitu?" Tanya Changmin tak percaya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu segera keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

"jangan tertawa, Changmin!" teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"ooeekkk...oeekk"

"jangan berteriak di dekat bayimu, nyonya." ujar perawat itu cemas.

"jadi namanya siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap box bayi yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya.

Begitu dia selesai menyusui kedua bayinya, Changmin baru masuk kembali. Entah kenapa, wajahnya memerah begitu selesai menyusui bayinya. Membuat Changmin kembali mengejeknya.

Sebelum Changmin sempat menjawab...

"sayang, kau sudah sadar?" seru Donghae yang baru memasuki ruangan.

Donghae langsung memeluknya erat. Padahal perutnya masih sakit, jadi dia berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan kesakitannya.

"jangan memeluknya terlalu erat, dia masih lemah." ujar Changmin datar dan tanpa melihat Donghae.

Donghae melepas pelukannya dan menatap Changmin tajam. "bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk sopan padaku?!"

"sudahlah Hae oppa!" Kyuhyun menarik ujung kaos Donghae.

Tak lama kemudian, Keluarga Changmin dan orangtua Kyuhyun masuk keruangan itu. Membuat ruangan itu terasa mengecil. Mereka memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan selamat. Lalu berkumpul di dekat box bayi.

"bayimu sungguh lucu sekali!" ujar Arrum dengan suaranya yang benar-benar gemas melihat bayi kembar dihadapannya. "aku mau menggendongnya, boleh ya?" sambung Arrum.

"tidak boleh!" jawab Changmin cepat. "mereka baru saja tidur!"

"kalau nanti boleh ya?" tanya Heechul.

"tetap tidak boleh." tegas Changmin.

Heechul mencibir. "pelit sekali."

"kalau bayiku terjatuh dari gendonganmu bagaimana?!" ketus Changmin.

"sudahlah! Kalian ini ribut sekali!" lerai Jaejoong. "jadi, siapa nama bayi kalian?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tidak tahu. Dia menatap Changmin. "bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apa?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti. Beberapa saat yang lalu dia sedang berkonsenterasi pada ponselnya, jadi dia tidak begitu mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun.

Mr. Cho tertawa. "bayimu Changmin. Siapa namanya?"

Changmin membuka mulutnya ingin berbicara, tapi dia kembali menutupnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. "kau punya usul?"

Donghae mendengus. "dasar bodoh! Adikku bertanya padamu tadi, dan sekarang kau malah kembali bertanya padanya."

"Hae!" tegur Mrs. Cho.

"kau setuju kalau aku yang memberi nama?" tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"tidak." sahut Donghae yang kemudian mendapat pelototan dari ibu dan ayahnya. "baiklah. Aku akan diam."

Changmin terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"jadi?" tanya Minho mulai tak sabar.

"bagaimana kalau..."

"ya?"

"Hyun Min untuk namja, dan Min Hyun untuk yeoja." ucap Changmin.

Semua orang diruangan itu terdiam.

"artinya kuat (anggep aja itu artinya yaa hehe). Bukankah bayi-bayiku memang kuat? Mereka tetap bertahan meski beberapa kali dalam keadaan bahaya." ucap Changmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti. "bagaimana, Kyuhyun?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung mengangguk. Changmin kembali tersenyum lebar pada Kyuhyun. Hal yang jarang dia lakukan.

Shim Hyun Min.

Shim Min Hyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun bergerak tak menentu di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Hal itu sudah dilakukannya berkali-kali, dan sekali lagi dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap boks bayi.

"sampai kapan kau akan bergerak tak menentu seperti itu?" tanya Changmin. "ini sudah hampir tengah malam." nada bicaranya agak ketus.

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap Changmin yang duduk di dekat sofa. "kau tidak ingin pulang kerumah lalu ke hutan?"

"lalu membiarkan dirimu sendiri di rumah sakit ini, begitu?" Changmin bertanya balik, namun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kuliah di pangkuannya.

"lagi pula tak ada bahaya." kata Kyuhyun. "memangnya kau tak ingin minum darah?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "tidak. Jadi cepatlah tidur!"

"aku serius, Changmin. Kau tak ingin minum darah?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"kau takut aku menggigit mereka, bukan?" tanya Changmin sambil mengarahkan pandangan pada boks bayi.

TEET! BINGO!

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin. "tidak."

Changmin mendengus. "kau lupa aku bisa membaca pikiran?"

"tidak." ucap Kyuhyun. "memangnya salah, kalau aku berpikir kau akan menggigit mereka?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "kau ini, pura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal.

"Dengar, aku ini punya otak. Jadi aku bisa membedakan siapa buruan, dan siapa yang harus dijaga."

"dan mereka, masuk kategori yang harus kau jaga?"

Changmin mendengus keras-keras. Heran melihat kebodohan Kyuhyun. Akhirnya ia memilih kembali serius ada buku kuliahnya. "untung saja moodku sedang baik, jadi aku tidak mengatainya bodoh lebih dari tiga kali." gumam Changmin dengan suara rendah namun Kyuhyun masih mendengarnya.

"Yak! Kalau kau punya otak, harusnya kau tau bagaimana bersikap pada orang yang baru melahirkan anak-anakmu!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"hmm.." Changmin menjawab malas-malasan.

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun semakin kesal mendengar tanggapan Changmin.

"tidurlah Kyuhyun! Kau tidak tahu sekarang jam berapa?!" bentak Changmin. "lihat! Sudah jam 12 lebih! Jangan buat bayi-bayiku terbangun karena ucapan tak berartimu!"

Kyuhyun bertambah kesal. "dia juga bayi-bayiku!"

Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "mereka bayi kita. Jadi cepatlah tidur!"

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun baru terbangun saat jam sudah menunjukk pukul 10. Dan begitu membuka mata, ia mendapati Changmin tengah tertidur di atas sofa dengan wajahnya ditutupi buku.

"ck, seharusnya dia tidur dirumah!" gumam Kyuhyun.

Drrt...drrt...

Kyuhyun mengangkat ponsel Changmin yang bergetar yang letaknya diatas meja disisi tempat tidur Kyuhyun.

"halo Changmin? Katakan pada Kyuhyun, setelah pulang kuliah nanti, aku dan Minho akan kesana." ujar Heechul.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "ini aku, oppa."

Di seberang sana ikut terkekeh. "oh, kau Kyuhyun. Ku pikir Changmin karena ini ponselnya. Dimana dia?"

"dia tidur." jawab Kyuhyun setelah melirik Changmin sekilas.

"baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Bye."

Kyuhyun kembali meletakkan ponsel Changmin diatas meja. Ia pun duduk perlahan dan mulai turun dari tempat tidur. Mungkin, karena masih belum bertenaga, tubuh Kyuhyun terhuyung. Sebelum Kyuhyun berhasil mencengkram tepian tempat tidur, seseorang lebih dulu menangkap pinggangnya.

"kenapa tidak katakan padaku kalau kau ingin turun?!" ketus Changmin.

"kau kan sedang tidur."

"kau bisa membangunkanku." jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab lagi. "aku mau ke kamar mandi."

Changmin pun menemaninya hingga depan pintu. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun kembali keluar dan Changmin kembali menuntunnya menuju tempat tidur.

"ayo makan!"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya menerima suapan Changmin. "Changmin?"

"hm?"

"kau tidak kuliah?"

"tidak." katanya. "buka mulutmu!" ucap Changmin saat Kyuhyun akan kembali berbicara.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah menyelesaikan sarapannya. Dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, sedangkan Changmin duduk membelakanginya menghadap boks bayi.

"kenapa kau cepat sekali memikirkan nama mereka?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku sudah memikirkannya dari lama." ucap Changmin.

"bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan tidak memberitahumu kalau bayi kita itu namja dan yeoja." saat mengucapkan 'bayi kita' Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya panas.

"memang. Tapi setidaknya aku tahu, bayi kita kembar. Jadi yang perlu aku lakukan hanya mencari nama bayi kembar."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin yang masih betah memandang kedua bayi mereka. Sesekali terlihat memasukkan tangannya kedalam boks bayi dan mengelus pipi bayinya.

"mereka tidak bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tidak. Kelihatannya tidur mereka sangat nyenyak." ucap Changmin.

"aku ingin menggendong mereka." ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu, namun akhirnya dia mengangkat seorang bayi berambut cokelat kehitaman dan sedikit tebal lalu menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Min Hyun." ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggendong Min Hyun hati-hati. "terima kasih."

Changmin mengangkat seorang bayi lagi. "Hyun Min bersamaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan kembali menatap Min Hyun yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Min Hyun...bayi itu sangat mirip dengan Changmin.. Tulang pipinya, bibirnya, semuanya replika Changmin. Kecuali mata dan hidungnya, serta rambutnya, mirip dengan miliknya. Sedangkan Hyun Min, hanya matanya yang diambil oleh bayi namja itu. Selebihnya milik Changmin.

"Hyunnie, ayo bangun." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Min Hyun pelan.

"panggil dia Minnie." Changmin mengingatkan. "Hyunniepanggilan untuk Hyun Min."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "tidak mau! Aku mau memanggilnya Hyunnie."

Changmin mendengus. "heh! Kau ini bukan anak kecil lagi! Kau sudah punya bayi. Jadi jangan mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting."

Kyuhyun memberengut. "iya! Aku panggil dia Minnie."

Changmin terkekeh, lalu kembali menatap Hyun Min.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik dengan bayi dalam gendongan mereka, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka.

"selamat siang, semuanya!" seu Minho dengan semangat.

Changmin menautkan alisnya. "sungguh berlebihan."

"Changmin, Kyuhyun, lihat aku membawa siapa?" ujar Heechul yang hanya berdiri diambang pintu. "tadaaaa!"

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah dua orang yang sangat dirindukan Kyuhyun. Kedua sahabatnya.

"KIBUM! EUNHYUK!" Seru Kyuhyun tanpa sadar telah membuat bayi digendongannya tersentak kaget.

"astaga! Kau membuatnya terkejut Kyuhyun!" seru Changmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, dan langsung mengelus kepala Min Hyun, agar bayi itu tidak jadi bangun.

"pertahankan posisi itu." ujar Heechul yang sedang sibuk mengutak atik kameranya. "nah, kalian berdua, tersenyum kearah sini."

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling berpandangan.

"aku tidak mau di foto!" ketus Changmin, dia langsung membawa Hyun Min kearah jendela.

"ayolah Kyuhyun! Kalian harus berfoto sambil menggendong bayi kalian." bujuk Kibum.

"tidak. Kau tidak lihat, wajahku berantakan?" bantah Kyuhyun.

"itulah buktinya kalau bayi digendonganmu itu benar-benar bayimu." ucap Eunhyuk.

"apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin.

Heechul terkekeh. "apa kalian tidak sadar, wajah kalian berdua itu tidak cocok untuk di panggil Umma dan Appa? Orang lain pasti mengira bayi kalian itu, adalah adik kalian."

"jadi, berhubung kau masih menggunakan baju rumah sakit, ayo berfoto!" ucap Kibum.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun mau difoto, dan Changminpun tak menolak lagi untuk berfoto dengan Kyuhyun bersama bayinya.

"cepatlah oppa! Aku capek menggendong mereka berdua sekaligus seperti ini!" rutuk Kyuhyun.

Klik!

"nah sekarang, kau tetap menggendong kedua bayimu, dan kau Changmin, cium Kyuhyun!"

"ANIYO!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Heechul terkekeh. "baiklah."

"kami pulang! Bye!"

Satu jam kemudian, Kibum dan Eunhyuk pamit pulang. Meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun diruangan itu. Sedangkan Minho dan Heechul sedang pergi ke cafetaria rumah sakit untuk makan siang.

"ah, lihat, Minnie bangun!" seru Kyuhyun.

Sedari tadi Kyuhyun memang tidak melepaskan Min Hyun sekalipun, sedangkan Hyun Min sudah dia letakkan setengah jam yang lalu, tak ingin mengganggu tidur bayinya.

Mata bayi itu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang membuat Kyuhyun gemas.

"Minnie, Umma disini!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kedua pipinya.

Minnie mengerjap beberapa kali.

"lihat itu Appa! Dia sedang melihat Hyunnie!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengerahkan Min Hyun pada Changmin.

Selang beberapa saat, Min Hyun kembali menguap tak lama setelah itu dia kembali tertidur.

"yah, dia tidur lagi." desah Kyuhyun. "padahal aku ingin mengajaknya berbicara."

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "dia masih kecil, tentu saja dia sering tidur. Lihatlah kalau dia sudah mulai besar, aku pastikan kau tidak akan tidur dibuatnya." ujar Changmin. "berikan padaku, dia harus di baringkan. Nanti tulangnya tidak normal."

"lucu bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap jendela diruangannya.

Setelah memastikan kepala Min Hyun benar-benar pas di atas bantal, Changmin menoleh. "lucu apanya?"

"hidup kita."

Changmin mengernyit tak mengerti. "kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Tak lama kemudian dia menatap Changmin sambil tersenyum. "apa kau pernah membayangkan, pada saat usiamu 19 tahun, kau sudah di panggil Appa?"

"heh?"

"setahun lagi, usiaku dan kau baru 19 tahun, tapi Min Hyun dan Hyun Min sudah memanggil kita dengan panggilan Appa dan Umma. Bukankah itu lucu?"

"tidak. Itu bukan lucu. Tapi menyenangkan." ucap Changmin.

"menyenangkan?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"tentu saja. Di panggil Appa dan Umma oleh anak-anak kita sendiri, bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan?" ujar Changmin sambil tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. Senyum tulus.

.

.

Setelah sebulan kelahiran Hyun Min dan Min Hyun, Kyuhyun mulai terbiasa. Terbiasa bangun malam, terbiasa menggantikan popoknya, terbiasa memandikannya, hingga sudah terbiasa menyusuinya. Meskipun saat menyusui kedua bayinya, Kyuhyun selalu menyuruh Changmin keluar dari kamar karena dia merasa malu. Padahal, seharusnya malu itu sudah tidak ada.

"makan ini!" suara Changmin membuyarkan lamunannya.

"apa ini?" Kyuhyun memandang semangkuk makanan dihadapannya dengan tatapan jijik.

"itu bayam." (emang di Korea ada ya? #plak)

"kenapa warnanya merah seperti ini?"

"sudahlah! Jangan banyak tanya! Makan saja!" ujar Changmin, lalu mulai memakan makanannya.

Saat itu mereka sedang makan siang, sedangkan Hyun Min dan Min Hyun bersama Arrum, Heechul dan Minho juga Jaejoong.

"ini bayam apa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"itu bayam merah." jawab Changmin. "aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu lagi, jadi makan saja makananmu."

Kyuhyun memberengut, lalu mulai mencicipi bayam merah itu. Rasanya sama saja, jadi dimulai memakannya. "memangnya kenapa harus bayam merah?"

"kau tanya saja pada Umma. Yang memasak makanan ini kan Umma." jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Changmin, beberapa detik kemudian, dia mendengus lalu kembali memakan makanannya.

Ketika tengah berkonsentrasi pada makanan masing-masing, terdengar teriakan dari ruang tengah.

"KYUHYUN! HYUN MIN!" teriak Heechul.

"aku saja." ujar Changmin ketika Kyuhyun akan bangkit dari duduknya. "lanjutkan makanmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sambil tersenyum.

Setelah meminum beberapa teguk air putih, Changmin pun menuju ruang tengah.

Entahlah, tapi Kyuhyun merasa Changmin sedikit berubah setelah kehadiran Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Namja itu lebih perhatian dan pengertian meski tidak ditunjukkan secara gamblang. Seperti yang terjadi barusan.

"sepertinya dia haus." Changmin kembali muncul dengan Hyun Min di gendongannya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap. "biar ku susui dulu."

Setelah Hyun Min berada dalam pelukannya, Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

CHANGMIN's POV

Ku lihat Kyuhyun sudah hilang dibalik dinding. Sepertinya dia sudah menaiki tangga. Aku kembali melanjutkan makan siangku.

Meskipun tidak ada yang sadar, tapi aku merasa sikap Kyuhyun mulai berubah. Dia lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Bisa di katakan, dia sudah mulai dewasa. Bukankah seharusnya memang seperti itu? Diusianya sekarang, dia memang sudah harus bersikap dewasa. Aku yakin, kalau saja saat ini kami belum punya anak, dia pasti masih seperti anak-anak.

"Changmin, Minnie baru saja mengompol. Sepertinya dia juga haus."

Aku terkejut saat Umma tiba-tiba saja sudah berada dihadapanku dengan Min Hyun yang menangis di gendongannya. "Mwo?"

"Minnie, mengompol dan dia haus."

Aku segera memindahkan Min Hyun kedalam gendonganku. "

"cepat bawa dia keatas sebelum dia pingsan karena menangis."

Aku mengangguk dan segera membawa Min Hyun ke atas. Meskipun langkahku terburu-buru, namun kakiku terarah. Aku tak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang akan berakibat buruk bagi bayiku.

Ceklek!

Aku terpaku ditempatku berdiri. Bahkan aku menahan nafasku. Ya ampun! Tuhan! Dihadapanku Kyuhyun tak kalah terkejutnya.

Saat itu dia sedang menyusui Hyun Min, namun yang membuatku terkejut adalah penampilannya. Bagaimana bisa dia membuka kaosnya, dan menyisakan bra pada bagian atas tubuhnya. Sedangkan dibawahnya dia masih memakai celana jeans pendek selutut.

"kau...kenapa berpakaian seperti ini?!" tanyaku sedikit kesal. Bagaimana kalau Heechul atau Minho yang masuk ke kamar kami?

Kyuhyun segera menyambar selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya. Wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

Aku yakin, wajahku juga memerah saat itu, jadi aku memutuskan segera mengganti popok Min Hyun. Namun, setelah diganti, Min Hyun masih saja menangis.

"sepertinya Minnie juga haus." ucapku tanpa melihat Kyuhyun. Karena saat itu dia masih belum memakai pakaiannya.

"Hyunnie belum selesai." ucapnya sedikit cemas.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku. Mulai bingung karena Min Hyun masih menangis.

"ajaklah dia bicara. Atau bermain dengannya." ucap Kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu bercanda?! Apa yang harus aku bicarakan dengan bayi ini? Aku memang jarang mengajak Hyun Min dan Min Hyun berbicara, tidak seperti Kyuhyun, tapi aku sangat menyayangi mereka. "em... Minnie. Aku Changmin, Appamu." ucapku kaku.

Ku dengar Kyuhyun terkekeh. "kenapa kau kaku seperti itu?"

Aku menatapnya tajam, membuatnya terdiam, lalu kembali menatap Min Hyun. "kau tidak boleh menangis. Oke? Jangan cengeng seperti Ummamu."

Min Hyun mulai berhenti menangis. Dia tengah menatapku sambil sesekali berkedip, membuatku ingin mencubit pipinya.

"nah, yeoja pintar! Jangan menangis lagi!"

tiba-tiba saja Min Hyun kembali menangis.

Kyuhyun segera merebut Min Hyun dariku, sedangkan Hyun Min sudah dia tidurkan di tempat tidur. "kenapa kau mengancamnya seperti itu?! Lihat, dia menangis lagi!" omel Kyuhyun.

Aku hanya bisa menggaruk tengkukku. "dia itu salah paham mendengar suaraku." ucapku membela diri, dan tentu saja gagal.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyantap makan malamnya dengan semangat, meskipun saat itu hanya ada dia dan Jaejoong. Malam ini, Jaejoong memasakkan makanan kesukaannya. Sup daging. Lagi-lagi bayam merah ikut serta dalam menu makanannya kaki itu.

"ini, bayam merah kan Umma?" tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk. "iya. Kenapa?"

"beberapa hari ini, kau selalu memasakkan ini untukku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "oh, itu karena bayam merah bagus untuk ibu menyusui."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "aku baru mengetahuinya."

"sebenarnya, umma juga tidak akan ingat kalau Changmin tidak menyuruh umma." Jaejoong kembali terkekeh.

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata. "Changmin?"

"iya, Changmin. Suamimu. Memangnya siapa lagi?"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit keras. "dasar namja aneh!" rutuk Kyuhyun pelan. "gengsian! Katakan saja kalau itu idenya, aku juga tidak akan marah! Benar-benar!"

"sudahlah! Jangan merutuki sifat gengsinya terus." sela Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka kembali memakan makanan masing-masing.

"oh ya, umma ingat sesuatu."

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bertanya. "apa?"

"umma dengar, kalau kau menyusui Hyun Min dan Min Hyun, kau membuka pakaianmu. Benar begitu?"

"uhuk..uhuk..." Kyuhyun tersendak potongan daging yang dia makan.

"ayo minum." Jaejoong menyuguhkan air putih pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera meminumnya. Untung saja potongan daging itu luruh bersama air.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Umma, kau tahu dari mana?"

"haruskah ku jawab? Kau pasti sudah tahu,kan?" tanya Jaejoong dengan senyumnya yang menenangkan.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia merasa wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"CHANGMINN!" Kyuhyun menjerit dalam hati. "kenapa sampai hal seperti harus dikatakan pada Umma?! Kalau kau ada dihadapanku saat ini, aku pasti akan mencakar wajahmu yang selalu menatapku tanpa ekspresi itu! Atau mungkin aku akan menjambat rambutnya.. Atau..."

"bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong bingung. Astaga! Dia tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jaejoong barusan karena sibuk merutuki Changmin. "oh, baiklah. Tak apa." ujar Kyuhyun sok setuju. Dia tidak mungkin kembali menyuruh Jaejoong mengulang apa yang tadi di katakannya.

"besok kau minta antar dengan Changmin saja. Akan umma berikan alamat butik teman umma."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"cepat bangun!"

Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka matanya. Sebenarnya dia bisa pura-pura tidak mendengar seruan Changmin, tapi dia tidak bisa pura-pura tidak merasakan guncangan pada tubuhnya yang dilakukan Changmin.

"aku masih mengantuk!" erang Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu!" Changmin membentak balik.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya lalu menatap Changmin setajam mungkin.

"apa?!" tantang Changmin. "cepat bangun! Hyun Min buang air besar!"

"tidak mau!" bantah Kyuhyun. "biasanya kan kau bisa." dia masih kesal karena Changmin mengadu pada Jaejoong tentang dia yang menyusui tanpa memakai kaos.

"biasa bagaimana? Kalau dia mengompol, aku baru biasa. Cepat bangun!" Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya dia sedikit heran melihat tingkah Kyuhyun pagi ini.

Kyuhyun mengerang. "kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau mengatakannya pada umma kan? Seperti waktu aku menyusui Minnie tanpa memakai kaos?"

"hah?"

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan hal itu, Heechul pasti mendengarnya.

"CK, KYUHYUN! AKU TIDAK MENYANGKA!" teriak Heechul dari kamar sebelah.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun. "lihat akibat kecerobohanmu! Itu yang aku takutkan! Bagaimana kalau Heechul atau Minho melihatnya?!"

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya yang terasa panas. "jangan menyebutnya lagi! Itu semua juga karena ulahmu! Huh!" Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menghampiri boks bayi Hyun Min dan mengeluarkan Hyun Min dari sana, membawanya ke kamar mandi setelah memastikan Min Hyun benar-benar masih tidur. Untung saja, Hyun Min termasuk bayi yang tidak rewel. Kalau dia mengompol atau sebagainya, dia tidak menangis histeris seperti Min Hyun.

"itu aneh, kau tahu?" ucap Changmin.

"biarkan saja, yang penting dia tidak membuatku pusing karena mendengar tangisannya. Lihatlah Minnie, kalau sudah menangis." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sambil mengeringkan kaki Hyun Min.

"Minnie seperti itu juga karena menuruni sifatmu." ucap Changmin cuek. "sedangkan Hyunnie, dia menuruni sifat cool ayah nya. Aku."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, lalu memasangkan popok Hyun Min dan kembali membedungnya.

"kalau sudah selesai, kita turun. Sarapan. Minnie biar aku yang bawa." Changmin berjalan ke boks bayi. Min Hyun masih tidur jadi dia menggendongnya hati-hati. "oh ya, Umma bilang kau ingin pergi ke butik temannya. apa yang akan kau beli di sana?"

"apa?"

"Umma bilang, kau ingin beli baju. Benar?"

"hah?"

Changmin mendengus. "hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan? Apa dan Hah?"

"hehe"

"harusnya aku bertanya pada Umma! Pikiranmu pasti tidak ditempatnya saat Umma berbicara!" ketus Changmin. "sudahlah! Ayo sarapan!"

"tunggu, aku cuci muka dulu." cegat Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun! Kau benar-benar!"

.

.

"NOONA! CEPAT PULAANG!" Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya begitu mendengar jeritan histeris dari Minho.

Sejam yang lalu Kyuhyun dan Changmin memang meninggalkan rumah. Pergi ke butik teman Jaejoong untuk membeli baju khusus ibu menyusui. Dia memang tidak mempunyai baju berkancing depan, yang dia punya hanya kaos lalu dress yang dipakainya saat hamil dulu. Karena itulah, dia terpaksa membuka kaosnya kalau ingin menyusui Hyun Min dan Min Hyun.

Setelah memastikan Minho tidak akan berteriak lagi, Kyuhyun berkata, "iya, saat ini aku sedang di jalan. Kenapa?"  
"bayi-bayimu menangis, sedangkan Arrum dan Heechul baru saja pergi entah kemana." ujar Minho dengan nada cemas.  
"sepuluh menit lagi aku baru akan tiba dirumah." ucap Kyuhyun. Butik teman Jaejoong memang cukup jauh dari rumah mereka. "berusahalah menenangkan mereka. Ajak mereka berbicara, atau mungkin nyanyikan lagu untuk mereka." sambung Kyuhyun.  
"aku sudah mengajak mereka berbicara, tetap saja mereka menangis. Aku juga tidak bisa menggendong mereka berdua sekaligus. Sepertinya mereka haus."  
"baiklah. Secepatnya aku akan tiba dirumah." ucap Kyuhyun lalu memutuskan panggilan.

-  
"sudah kukatakan, sebaiknya kau meninggalkan Asi dalam botol susu untuk mereka jika ingin keluar!" ketus Changmin.  
Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. "aku juga sudah katakan, kalau aku tidak bisa menggunakan alatnya!"  
"bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk diajarkan pada Umma?!" tanya Changmin.  
Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela mobil.  
"tenanglah. Minho pasti bisa menenangkan bayi kita." ucap Changmin lembut, sambil mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela pada Changmin. Dia sedikit terkejut mendengar suara menenangkan Changmin ditambah lagi dengan sentuhan ringan di puncak kepalanya. Tindakan kecil namun berhasil membuat cintanya pada Changmin bertambah.

Changmin berdehem pelan, lalu segera menarik tangannya dari puncak kepala Kyuhyun. "mungkin...aku sebaiknya...maksudku lain kali kita membawa mereka, jika keluar rumah."  
Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Changmin yang berantakan. "yeah, kau benar. Mungkin kita memang harus membawa mereka, meski merepotkan."

lima menit kemudian mereka tiba dirumah. Changmin benar-benar membawa mobil dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata, sehingga mereka bisa tiba dirumah dengan cepat. Padahal, harusnya dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kecepatan mobilnya.

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil, begitu mobil Changmin berhenti didepan pintu garasi.

"bagaimana Hyunnie dan Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu Minho membukakan pintu untuknya.  
"mereka tertidur. Mungkin kelelahan menangis." ucap Minho.  
"dimana mereka?"  
"diruang tengah. Aku tidak bisa membawa mereka keatas." ucap Minho. "maaf."  
Kyuhyun tersenyum. "bukan salahmu. Jadi jangan merasa bersalah."

Kyuhyun kembali berlari menuju ruang tengah. Ia tersenyum kecut melihat kedua bayinya tengah tertidur di atas kasur bayi. Pipi dan hidung keduanya terlihat memerah.

"maafkan Umma ya." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap puncak kepala keduanya.  
"harusnya kau juga minta maaf padaku, karena sudah membiarkanku membawa seluruh barang belanjaanmu dari mobil hingga di sini." ucap Changmin sambil meletakkan seluruh kantong belanjaan dihadapan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan wajah penuh permohonan. "karena kau sudah membawakannya dari mobil hingga sini, apa salahnya jika kembali membawanya hingga kamar?"  
Changmin mendengus. "tidak. Aku tidak mau."  
Minho terkekeh. "aku ingin ambil minuman, ada yang mau?"  
"aku!" ujar Kyuhyun cepat. Lalu kembali beralih pada Changmin. "Changmin, mau ya? Kau kan ke atas juga, ingin mengganti pakaian, jadi sekalian saja, ya?"  
Changmin mengerang. "baiklah." ujar Changmin setengah kesal. "kau ini, kapan kau akan mengubah sikap kekanakanmu ini, hah?"  
"kenapa aku harus mengubah sikapku? Bukankah kau menyukaiku karena sikap kekanakanku?" tanya Kyuhyun santai.  
Minho yang baru kembali dari dapur mendengarnya, ia pun tak dapat menahan tawanya saat menyerahkan sebuah minuman kaleng pada Kyuhyun.  
Changmin melayangkan tatapan 'kau tak usah ikut campur!' pada Minho, lalu "dan kau, kurasa minuman kaleng ini tak baik untuk ibu menyusui sepertimu. Kau minum air putih saja." ucap Changmin sambil merebut minuman kaleng dari tangan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun mendesah keras. "kurasa, larangan untuk ibu menyusui tak kalah banyak dibanding ibu hamil."  
Minho kembali tertawa.  
"kalau kau tak minum air putih, seluruh barang belanjaanmu ini akan kulempar keluar." ungkap Changmin.  
Kyuhyun memberengut. "iya. Aku mengerti."  
Changmin pun segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka.  
"eh, aku jadi ingat saat noona pertama kali datang kesini. Noona pingsan begitu tahu akan menikah dengan Changmin." ucap Minho dengan tatapan menerawang.  
Kyuhyun tertawa. Membenarkan ucapan Minho.

.

.

 _"aku membiarkan hidup tenang selama beberapa bulan belakangan, bukan berarti aku menyerah Kyuhyun."_

 _._

.

TBC

Maaf ya klo updatenya agak lama soal'a lagi bnyk banget kerjaan jd baru sempet buat edit dan ngepost. #BOW


	22. Chapter 22

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita. 

.

.

.

Kyuhyun's Pov

Aku baru selesai menyusui Hyun Min ketika Changmin masuk ke kamar dengan tas ransel ditangan kanannya. Dia baru pulang kuliah.

"kau sudah pulang?" tanyaku basa-basi sambil meletakkan Hyun Min yang sudah tertidur di boks bayinya.  
"hmm..." gumamnya malas.

Setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar, dia langsung menghempaskan diri ditempat tidur dan memejamkan mata. Namun ada yang lain. Keningnya terlihat berkerut samar, seperti sedang berpikir atau punya beban pikiran.

Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya sampai keningnya berkerut seperti itu? Pikirku bingung.

"kau tidak perlu tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan."  
Aku mengerjap dan mendapati Changmin tengah menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya. Seperti biasa. "baguslah. Aku juga tidak mau membebani pikiranku dengan apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Jadi kau tidak perlu bertukar pikiran denganku." ucapku cuek. Pura-pura cuek sebenarnya.

Bruukk

"Akkhh!" aku meringis karena wajahku baru saja terkena lemparan bantal Changmin.  
"jaga ucapanmu, nyonya muda." ucap Changmin, saat ini dia sudah duduk diatas tempat tidur.  
Aku mendengus. "sayangnya, aku tidak mau menjaga ucapanku, Tuan muda." aku kembali melempar bantal itu pada Changmin.  
"haha, lemparanmu meleset, Hyunnie." balas Changmin.  
Mataku menyipit. "kau memanggilku apa?" tanyaku tak percaya.  
"Hyunnie. Kenapa?"  
"itukan panggilan kesayangan Siwon untukku dan panggilan untuk Hyun Min. Kau tidak boleh mengikutinya." sungutku.  
Changmin menatapku tajam, dan lagi bantal itu mengenai wajahku.  
"Yak!" ujarku nyaris membentak.  
"mengomellah sesukamu, aku tidak akan mendengarkannya." ketus Changmin, lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kali ini, dia menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.  
"kau...APA?!" Aku protes.

Aku langsung menghampiri tempat tidur dan mengguncang tubuh Changmin yang tertutupi selimut.

"Changmin! Jangan pura-pura tidur!" rajukku.

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau efek dari tindakanku membawa-bawa nama Siwon akan sampai seperti ini. Ucapanku tadi hanya bercanda. Tidak masalah bagiku kalau dia ingin memanggilku Hyunnie, atau Kyuhyun atau yang lain. Bahkan aku menyukai saat-saat dimana dia mengataiku bodoh disetiap perkataannya. Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Bukankah kita memang terlihat seperti orang gila saat tengah jatuh cinta atau mencintai seseorang?

"mengomel saja, aku tidak akan membantah omelanmu." ucap Changmin dibalik selimut.  
"tapi kau tidak mendengar omelanku, kan? Sama saja tidak!" astaga, ini benar-benar pembicaraan yang tidak penting. Tapi aku menyukainya.  
Changmin mendengus. "kenapa aku harus mendengarkan omelan tidak pentingmu? Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku, kepalaku pusing, jadi aku ingin tidur!"  
Aku mengerutkan kening, lalu menyentakkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Changmin. "Changmin!" seruku.  
Changmin mendesah keras-keras. "Kyuhyun! Aku ingin tidur! Aku harus menenangkan pikiranku!"  
"jangan tidur dulu." cegahku. "kau marah karena ucapanku tadi? Lupakan saja. Aku hanya bercanda."  
"iya, aku tahu."  
"kau juga boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan apa saja."  
"iya, aku tahu."  
"mengataiku bodoh setiap hari juga boleh." ucapku lagi.  
Changmin tetap menutup matanya.  
"kau juga boleh membentakku setiap hari, menyuruhku ini dan itu, melakukan..."  
Changmin mengerang. "astaga Kyuhyun!" serunya. "apa yang kau bicarakan?! Masalah Siwon itu lupakan saja. Aku juga tidak begitu memperdulikannya. Aku harus menjernihkan pikiranku. Jadi, biarkan aku tidur."

Author's Pov

Kyuhyun tak membantah lagi. Ia turun dari tempat tidur perlahan, lalu segera keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah.

"aku pusing." keluh Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang sedang menonton.  
"berarti sama seperti suamimu. Kalian memang berjodoh." ucap Heechul.  
Kyuhyun mendesah. "menurut oppa, apa yang sedang dirahasiakan Changmin dariku?"  
"dari mana kau tahu Changmin punya rahasia?" Heechul bertanya balik.  
"kau pasti dengar pembicaraan kami."  
"pembicaraan tidak penting kalian lebih tepatnya." Heechul terkekeh. "entahlah Kyuhyun. Beberapa hari belakangan ini, dia memang terlihat banyak pikiran."  
Kyuhyun menatap Heechul. "benarkah?"  
Heechul mengingat-ingat. "dia sering tidak fokus. Binatang lewat dihadapannya, dia sampai tidak menyadarinya."  
Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "seandainya aku bisa membaca pikirannya."  
Heechul mengacak poni Kyuhyun. "kau ini. Jika itu terjadi, berarti kau sudah berubah jadi vampire."  
"bukankah bagus, kalau aku berubah jadi vampire? Aku bisa melawan Jessica jika dia menggangguku." ucap Kyuhyun yakin.  
"sudahlah. Jangan mengkhayalkan hal itu lagi, karena selamanya kau adalah manusia. Tidak akan berubah jadi vampire, kecuali jika keadaan terdesak, hingga Changmin harus menggigitmu dan mengubahmu jadi vampire."  
"keadaan terdesak seperti apa?"  
"mungkin kau digigit vampire lain, atau cara terakhir untuk melindungimu hanyalah mengubahmu jadi vampire."  
Kyuhyun mengerang. "aku ingin tahu apa yang dipikirkan Changmin!"

.

.

"Hyung masih tidak mau mengaku kalau kau punya beban pikiran?"

Changmin tersentak kaget begitu mendengar suara Minho, entah kapan munculnya adiknya itu. Ia menatap Minho datar, lalu segera melengos kearah lain.

"hyung itu, mentang-mentang kami tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, hyung jadi begini." ucap Minho. "ayolah, ceritakan padaku apa yang sedang hyung pikirkan."

Changmin menggeleng. "Kenapa aku harus menceritakannya padamu? Pada Kyuhyun saja, tidak kuceritakan."

Minho memberengut. Lalu dia menatap Heechul yang sepertinya sedang akan menangkap tupai.

Saat ini, mereka sedang dihutan, Heechul sudah mendapatkan 2 hewan, Arrum juga, dia juga sudah. Sedangkan Changmin, hanya duduk didalam rumah pohon yang mereka buat dengan pandangan kosong.

"Heechul hyung!" Minho meneriaki Heechul dari bawah pohon, tempat Heechul berada.

Akibat mendengar suara Minho, tupai buruan Heechul langsung kabur membuat Heechul berteriak kesal. "apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Minho memperlihatkan senyum tanpa dosanya. "Changmin hyung tidak mau bercerita soal masalahnya!"

"itu haknya. Kalau dia tidak mau bercerita, ya sudah." ucap Arrum yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan Minho.

"haha..mana mungkin dia bercerita pada anak kecil sepertimu." ucap Heechul begitu ia sudah turun dari pohon. "biar aku yang membujuknya. Kau harus mengganti tupaiku yang kabur tadi, jika tidak, tamat riwayatmu!"

"iya, aku tahu." sungut Minho.

Heechul pun segera memanjat sebuah pohon, tempat rumah pohon mereka berada. Lagi-lagi dia mendapati Changmin tengah melamun.

"Changmin?" panggil Heechul seraya duduk disamping Changmin.

"apa aku pantas bersamanya?"

"ng?" Heechul mengernyit tak mengerti.

Changmin menatap Heechul. "apa aku pantas bersamanya?"

Heechul memperhatikan wajah Changmin. Wajah adiknya itu menggambarkan keputusasaan, kelelahan batin. Dia belum pernah melihat wajah Changmin seperti itu. "dengan Kyuhyun maksudmu?"

Changmin kembali memandang lurus kedepan. "aku vampire sedangkan dia manusia. Bukankah itu sangat tidak cocok?"

Heechul ingin menjawab, namun Changmin kembali berbicara. "aku benar bukan? Coba ingat, selama menikah denganku, berapa kali dia masuk rumah sakit? Berapa kali keselamatannya terancam?"

"Karena menikah denganku, dia hamil. Lalu berhenti kuliah. Sekarang, dia harus mengurus kedua bayi sekaligus. Dia pasti sangat menderita. Ditambah lagi, aku tidak pernah bersikap baik layaknya suami padanya. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membentaknya."

"bukankah kau mencintainya?" tanya Heechul.

"cinta yang ku punya tidak akan mengubah penderitaannya. Selamanya, dia tidak akan bisa hidup tenang, tidak akan bisa bebas, seperti manusia lain. Karena apa? Karena dia adalah istri vampire sepertiku."

"Umma, dia manusia. Dia bisa bahagia bersama Appa meskipun Appa adalah vampire." bantah Heechul.

Changmin tersenyum. Meremehkan. "itu karena Appa. Appa bisa membahagiakan Umma. Bisa melindungi Umma. Terlepas dari status vampirenya, Appa adalah suami idaman." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "sangat berbeda dengan diriku."

"kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Heechul heran.

Selama ini, Changmin tidak pernah seperti sekarang. Tidak pernah mempermasalahkan status vampire dan Kyuhyun yang manusia. Dia seakan menutup mata dan menulikan telinganya dari kenyataan yang ada. Dia mengabaikan seluruh kalimat yang tadi dia ucapkan. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba dia sekarang mempermasalahkannya? Kenapa dia mengucapkan kalimat yang selama ini selalu diabaikannya?

"bacalah." Changmin menyerahkan selembar surat pada Heechul.

Heechul menerimanya dengan bingung, namun dia tetap membacanya.

"semua yang tertulis disurat itu membuatku sadar." ucap Changmin. "aku tidak pernah membuat Kyuhyun bahagia. Malah sebaliknya. Orang yang menulis surat itu benar. Aku tidak pantas untuk Kyuhyun."

Heechul menggulung surat itu dengan emosi. "siapa yang memberikan ini padamu?"

"aku mendapatinya diatas kap mobilku, minggu lalu." Changmin bangkit dari duduknya sambil mendesah keras.

"lalu, kau akan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, seperti yang tertulis disurat ini, begitu?"

Changmin berhenti melangkah, "aku ragu. Itu yang sedang kupikirkan."

buugh! Sebuah pukulan langsung bersarang dipipi Changmin.

"apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?!" bentak Heechul.

"ada apa denganmu?" protes Changmin.

"apa otak pintarmu mengalami penyusutan, hingga kau menjadi bodoh seperti sekarang?!" cetus Heechul. "haruskah kau memikirkan saran aneh disurat sampah ini? Memangnya, jika kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun, kehidupannya akan kembali seperti semula? Mana janjimu yang tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kyuhyun apapun yang terjadi? Baru mendapat surat seperti ini saja sudah menyerah!"

Changmin tidak menyahut.

"Bukan kau yang menentukan pantas tidaknya dirimu terhadap Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun! Kalau dia tetap bertahan disampingmu, berarti menurutnya kau pantas untuknya. Jika kau mendapat surat seperti ini, harusnya kau menyakinkan diri untuk tetap berada disamping Kyuhyun, tetap memegang janjimu."

"tapi hyung?"

"anggap saja surat ini tidak pernah muncul dihadapanmu."

"tidak bisa."

"Kyuhyun mencintaimu. Itu yang perlu kau ingat." ucap Heechul.

.

.

"Kyuhyun mencintaimu. Itu yang perlu kau ingat." ucap Heechul.

Changmin mendesah. "entahlah." setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung keluar dari rumah pohon tersebut.

Kyuhyun memiringkan tubuhnya, lalu menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Changmin. Namun kosong. Sisi lain tempat tidur itu kosong.

Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya. Benar saja, tidak ada Changmin disana. Ia segera mencari letak jam. 06.45.

"harusnya dia sudah dirumah." gumam Kyuhyun.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, Kyuhyun berjalan kearah dua boks bayi yang terletak disisi tempat tidurnya dan Changmin. Nampaklah kedua bayinya masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

"umma turun dulu. Kalian jangan bangun ya." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepala keduanya.

"dimana Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong begitu Kyuhyun duduk di samping Minho.

"entahlah Umma. Dia belum pulang." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meminum susu khusus ibu menyusui. Terlihat raut bingung dan khawatir pada wajah Kyuhyun.

"kami semua sudah pulang." ucap Sulli.

"iya, waktu kami pulang kerumah, Changmin hyung tidak bersama kami." sahut Sehun.

"benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"mungkin dia masih mencari buruan." ujar Yunho.

Kyuhyun menatap Yunho.

"dia akan baik-baik saja. Jika itu yang kau khawatirkan." ujar Yunho sebelum Kyuhyun membuka mulut. "ayo, habiskan sarapanmu."

Namun anehnya, bahkan sampai siang pun Changmin belum juga pulang. Ia sudah menghubungi ponsel Changmin berkali-kali, namun tidak di angkat. Begitu juga dengan pesan yang dia kirim, tidak di balas Changmin sama sekali. Sehingga, seharian itu Kyuhyun hanya menghabiskan waktunya didalam kamar bersama Hyun Min dan Min Hyun.

"bukankah jika siang Changmin itu manusia? Lalu kenapa dia belum pulang sampai sekarang? Bukankah itu aneh?" Kyuhyun berbicara pada Min Hyun.

Min Hyun yang saat itu bangun, hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak tahu? Apa dia diculik mantan kekasihnya itu?"

Min Hyun tertawa kecil.

"kau benar. Itu tidak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa aku sebodoh ini!" Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Pandangan Kyuhyun teralih ke meja belajar. Tas yang biasa digunakan Changmin untuk kuliah tidak ada disana. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, bagaimana mungkin tas itu tidak ada disana?

Setelah memastikan posisi Hyun Min dan Min Hyun ditempat tidur aman, Kyuhyun menghampiri meja belajar. Ia melihat mata kuliah hari itu, tapi semua bukunya tetap ada disana. Lalu kemana perginya tas Changmin? Apa dicuci? Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia yakin, dia tidak mencuci tas Changmin tadi pagi.

Kyuhyun kembali menghubungi nomor Changmin. Panggilan pertama tidak diangkat. Kedua...ketiga...Keempat ...kelima...Hingga akhirnya,

"Yeoboseo?"

Kyuhyun kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Dia yakin, meskipun tidak melihat langsung, orang yang mengangkat telepon Changmin, bukanlah Changmin. Dia hafal suara Changmin. Bahkan suara ketika bangun tidur pun.

"kau siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"kau yang menghubungi ponsel ini, kenapa kau yang bertanya siapa aku?"

"ponselnya sedang kau gunakan itu milik suamiku!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"suami?"

"iya! Kau tahukan arti suami itu apa? Kenapa kau harus bertanya lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan kesal. Ketika dia akan berbicara, tiba-tiba panggilan terputus.

Kyuhyun kembali menghubunginya, namun yang terdengar adalah suara milik operator yang menyatakan bahwa nomor ponsel Changmin tidak aktif.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah makan siang?" sebuah suara terdengar didepan pintu kamarnya. Heechul.

"belum. Sebentar lagi aku turun."

Kyuhyun memindahkan Min Hyun ke dalam boks bayinya, begitu juga dengan Hyun Min. Min Hyun sudah kembali tidur, sepertinya ketika menelfon tadi.

Kyuhyun melihat jam tangannya. 06.15. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat Yunho, Heechul, Minho, Arrum, Sulli dan Sehun baru keluar dari hutan. Namun diantara mereka semua tidak ada Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah, lalu segera masuk ke kamar, dan menutup pintu balkon dengan sedikit keras. Ia menghempaskan dirinya ke tempat tidur dengan posisi menelungkup. Butiran air mata itu kembali keluar dari kedua bola matanya.

Sudah tiga hari Changmin tidak pulang, dan selama tiga hari itu waktu tidurnya tidak normal. Dia hanya tidur 2 atau 3 jam. Selain itu, dia juga hanya akan keluar kamar jika ingin makan. Dia tidak ingin orang lain melihat lingkaran hitam di kedua bola matanya.

Dia sudah mencoba menelfon Changmin, namun semenjak hari itu nomornya tidak aktif. Setiap menit dia menghubungi Changmin, berharap namja itu kembali mengaktifkan ponselnya. Namun, harapannya tidak terwujud.

Dia tidak tahu kemana Changmin. Begitu juga orang rumah. Kepergian Changmin diam-diam ini membuat hatinya sakit. Dia juga tidak tahu alasan Changmin pergi. Ia rela jika Changmin mendiamkannya, atau mungkin membentaknya terus menerus, asalkan namja itu tidak pergi seperti sekarang. Meskipun namja itu tidak mengajaknya bicara, setidaknya, dia bisa melihat wajah namja itu. Tak masalah Jika namja itu sudah tidak mencintainya, selama namja itu masih bersamanya, itu sudah cukup.

.

.

Yunho menatap Changmin sedih. Sudah tiga hari ini, anak keduanya itu hanya duduk dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Tidak makan dan tidak minum.

"sudah tiga hari kau meninggalkannya." ucap Yunho dengan posisi berdiri disamping Changmin.

Changmin tak menyahut.

"apa tiga hari masih kurang untukmu berpikir?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin masih tak menyahut.

Yunho mendesah. "appa tidak tahu isi surat itu, dan tidak berniat ingin tahu tentang isinya yang membuatmu kehilangan kepercayaan dirimu seperti ini."

Changmin menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Helaan nafas berat terdengar kemudian. "kami tidak cocok."

"kau sudah mengucapkan itu berulang kali. Ucapanmu itu tidak akan memperbaiki keadaan." sahut Yunho. "kalau kau merasa tidak cocok, bukankah sudah appa sarankan untuk mengubahnya menjadi vampire?" ucap Yunho lagi saat Changmin tidak membalas ucapannya sebelumnya.

"aku tidak ingin dia jadi vampire."

"lalu, kau ingin jadi manusia seutuhnya agar kalian bisa dikatakan cocok? Itu tidak mungkin."

Changmin mendesah berat.

"aku bukan Tuhan yang bisa membuat kepercayaan dirimu kembali. Hanya dirimu sendiri dan Tuhan yang bisa melakukannya." ucap Yunho.

Tak ada sahutan.

Yunho menghela nafas panjang. "perlu kau tahu, kepergianmu diam-diam ini membuatnya menderita. Appa kasihan melihatnya. Jadi, pulanglah. Akhiri semuanya."

Changmin mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Yunho tak mengerti.

"Appa tidak ingin dia terus sedih seperti itu. Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Entah kapan kau akan mendapatkan kepercayaan dirimu. Jadi akhiri kesedihannya. Ceraikan Kyuhyun." ucap Yunho tegas.

Tubuh Changmin menegang.

"Appa harap sore nanti kau tiba dirumah." kata Yunho sebelum keluar dari kamar tamu keluarga Lee.

Selama tiga hari belakangan, Changmin memang tinggal dirumah Jonghyun, sahabatnya yang juga vampire campuran sepertinya. Tapi sebelum pergi kerumah Jonghyun, dia sempat pulang kerumah untuk mengambil beberapa pakaiannya, dan saat itu dia mendapati Kyuhyun masih tertidur.

Changmin membuka laci meja disamping tempat tidur, ia mengambil selembar foto disana, foto yang dibawanya saat akan pergi.

Ia menatap foto itu dengan tatapan sendu. Foto itu adalah foto ketika dia dan Kyuhyun sedang dirumah sakit, diambil setelah Kyuhyun melahirkan Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Di foto itu, dia menggendong Min Hyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun menggendong Hyun Min. Mereka tersenyum manis kearah kamera.

Air mata kerinduan mengalir dikedua bola mata Changmin, meskipun ia tersenyum. Terlihat jelas kalau dia sangat merindukan orang-orang didalam foto itu, Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya.

Changmin tersentak. Tiba-tiba ia merasa dicambuk. Dibangunkan dari tidur panjangnya. Ia mulai sadar, kelakuannya selama tiga hari ini benar-benar memalukan, bodoh.

Tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan kedua bayinya. Yeoja itu pasti kewalahan mengurus dua bayi sekaligus. Dasar bodoh!

Changmin segera bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan kearah lemari, mengambil tasnya. Ia harus segera pulang, menemui istri dan kedua anaknya. Tidak peduli jika dia vampire sedangkan Kyuhyun manusia, tidak peduli jika seluruh orang mengatakan mereka tidak pantas bersama, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Karena apa? Karena dia mencintai yeoja itu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Hanya itu yang perlu dia ingat, lalu Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia yakin itu.

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. I promise."

"apa?! Dia masih belum mau pulang?" tanya Heechul kesal.

Yunho memandang Heechul sekilas, lalu kembali menyesap kopinya.

"katakan padaku, dimana si bodoh itu?!"

"kenapa? Kulihat, kau ingin sekali bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yunho.

"iya. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Saat ini, sudah tersusun 1001 tindakan yang akan kulakukan begitu aku bertemu dengannya."

Yunho terkekeh kecil. "1001? Kau ini lucu sekali. Apa kau tidak lelah melakukannya?"

"tidak lucu Appa." ketus Heechul.

Arrum yang duduk dihadapan Heechul tertawa melihat wajah cemberut kakaknya itu.

Saat itu mereka sedang di ruang makan. Yunho, Heechul dan Arrum.

"dan lagi, tapi appa menyuruhnya apa? Menceraikan Kyuhyun?" tanya Heechul tak percaya.

Yunho memegang pundak Heechul, menyuruh namja itu untuk tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena ia tahu, saat ini Kyuhyun sedang berdiri dibalik dinding. "jangan teruskan." desis Yunho.

Karena tak mengerti, Heechul tetap melanjutkan ucapannya. "bagaimana kalau Changmin benar-benar menceraikan Kyuhyun? Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa yang akan kita katakan pada Keluarga Cho?"

PRAAANGG!

Gelas yang saat itu berada digenggaman Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terlepas, sehingga hancur berantakan. Yunho, Arrum dan Heechul langsung menoleh dan menadapati Kyuhyun tengah menatap mereka bertiga dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan.

"Appa, itu bohongkan?" tanya Kyuhyun parau.

Belum sempat mendengar jawaban Yunho, Kyuhyun merasa pusing lalu tubuhnya oleng begitu saja, untung saja ada yang menangkapnya. Meskipun pandangannya kabur, tapi dia masih bisa melihat wajah orang itu. "Changmin?"

dan semuanya gelap.

.

.

Changmin membaringkan tubuh lemah Kyuhyun di tempat tidur mereka. Dibelakangnya ada Yunho, Heechul dan Arrum.

"appa sudah menelfon dokter." ucap Yunho.

Changmin duduk ditepi tempat tidur, lalu menatap Yunho sejenak. "terima kasih, Appa."

"aku kebawah dulu. Menunggu dokter itu datang." pamit Yunho.

Tiba-tiba suara tangisan bayi terdengar di ruangan itu. Arrum dan Heechul bergegas menghampiri kedua boks bayi, dan mendapati keduanya sedang menangis.

"mereka sepertinya haus." ucap Heechul, sambil menggendong Hyun Min.

"Ne." sahut Arrum, ia juga memindahkan Min Hyun ke gendongannya.

Changmin mengabaikan kedua saudaranya yang tengah berusaha menenangkan bayi-bayinya. Ia tetap fokus menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan kedua matanya.

Wajah yeoja itu pucat, dan terlihat sedikit kurus dari biasanya. Pasca sebulan setelah melahirkan, tubuh Kyuhyun kembali seperti biasa. Ideal. Namun sekarang, baru tidak bertemu tiga hari, yeoja dihadapannya ini sudah sedikit kurus, ditambah lagi lingkaran hitam dikedua bola matanya. Apa ini penderitaan yang dimaksud Ayahnya?

"berikan yang benar, jangan sampai keluar dari mulutnya."

Suara Arrum membuyarkan fokus Changmin dari Kyuhyun. Ia menatap kedua saudaranya yang tengah memberikan sebotol susu pada bayi-bayinya.

"kau memberinya susu?" tanya Changmin.

Arrum mengangguk. "iya."

"bukan itu. Maksudku, apa itu Asi?" tanya Changmin lagi.

Arrum terkekeh. "tentu saja bukan. Ini susu bayi. Susu bubuk yang di beli Umma di supermarket."

"apa? Kenapa kalian memberinya susu itu? Kenapa bukan ASI? Kalian tidak tahu? mereka bahkan baru berusia dua bulan!" Protes Changmin.

"bagaimana ingin memberi mereka ASI, kalau ASI Kyuhyun tidak ada?" sungut Heechul. Kesal karena Changmin membentaknya. Padahal namja itu belum sampai 30 menit berada disana.

"kenapa bisa tidak ada?"

"tentu saja itu gara-gara dirimu!" ketus Heechul.

Changmin mengernyit bingung. "apa?"

Arrum langsung mengambil alih. "Umma bilang, Kyuhyun tidak makan dan tidur dengan teratur, sehingga berdampak pada ASI-nya."

Perkataan Arrum seperti cambuk baginya. Membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun.

"Changmin, minggirlah dari sana. Dokter ingin memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun."

Yunho masuk keruangan itu bersama namja paruh baya yang membawa tas hitam.

Changmin bangkit dari tepi tempat tidur, memberi ruang bagi dokter untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun.

"keadaannya lumayan parah."

"seberapa parah?" tanya Changmin cepat.

"dia sangat kelelahan. Waktu tidur yang kurang, pola makan yang tidak sehat dan tidak teratur, ditambah lagi, dia tidak mendapat sinar matahari sebagaimana semestinya, membuatnya tubuhnya semakin lemah." jelas sang dokter. "tapi tenang saja. Dia tak perlu di rawat dirumah sakit. aku sudah memasangkan infus padanya. Begitu cairan infus itu habis, hubungi aku lagi."

"baiklah."

"lalu berikan obat ini padanya. Ini adalah obat penambah nafsu makan."

"baik. Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Begitu matanya telah berfungsi dengan baik, rasa pusing kembali menyerang kepalanya. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya. Tapi, ia merasa tangan kanannya sakit, seperti di tusuk sesuatu. Benar saja, di sana ada jarum infus yang tertancap.

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Pasti keadaannya sudah berada pada titik paling rendah, hingga dokter menusukkan jarum infus ditubuhnya.

"tunggu, aku di infus. Tapi kenapa aku tetap berada dikamar? Apa Changmin..."

Kyuhyun segera membekap mulutnya sediri. Sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, dia melihat orang yang menangkap tubuhnya. Orang itu adalah Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kamar. Namun dia tak mendapati siapapun disana, termasuk Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Ia segera merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, lalu menyambar ponselnya dan segera menghubungi Changmin.

Aktif!

Satu detik...dua detik...tiga detik... Tidak diangkat!

Air matanya kembali mengalir. Belakangan ini dia merasa gampang menangis. Terutama jika menyangkut Changmin. Air matanya akan mengalir dengan derasnya dan sangat susah untuk di hentikan.

Ceklek!

Kyuhyun mendengar pintu kamar terbuka, namun dia mengabaikannya. Dia menunduk untuk menutupi air matanya. Dengan cepat, ia mengusap pipinya.

"ck, kau itu sudah memiliki dua anak, tapi kenapa masih hobi menangis? Apa karna aku tak mengangkat telfon darimu? Hey, aku hanya didapur, kau tak perlu menelfon. Cukup berteriak saja, aku pasti sudah mendengarnya."

Kyuhyun berhenti mengusap pipinya begitu mendengar suara itu. Ia yakin suara itu milik Changmin meskipun ia tak melihat wajah orang itu. Suara yang selama tiga hari belakangan ini terus terngiang ditelinganya. Membuatnya tersenyum dan menangis dalam waktu bersamaan.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya membulat tak percaya, namun tak dapat di pungkiri kalau hatinya sedang bersorak gembira melihat orang itu.

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun berujar ragu. Takut orang dihadapannya saat ini hanyalah halusinasinya.

Namja itu tersenyum tipis. "it's me."

.

.

"it's me."

Kyuhyun tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, melupakan infus yang melekat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aakkhh." ringis Kyuhyun sambil kembali duduk ditempat tidur, lalu memegangi pergelangan tangannya,

dalam hitungan detik, Changmin sudah berada di hadapan Kyuhyun. Ia meletakkan nampan yang berisi bubur serta susu di meja samping tempat tidur, lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan memperhatikannya.

"ada apa?" tanya Changmin sedikit panik.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan, lalu dia menatap Changmin lekat.

Changmin sedikit salah tingkah, karena di tatap dengan tatapan seperti itu oleh Kyuhyun. "kenapa? Ada yang sesuatu diwajahku?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya, dan mengarahkannya ke pipi Changmin. Mengusapnya perlahan. "aku tidak bermimpi." lirih Kyuhyun.

"kau memang tidak bermimpi."

hap!

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Changmin, dan menangis di dalam pelukan itu. Kali ini bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kebahagiaan.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Changmin mengusap rambut Kyuhyun. Entahlah, dia merasa sedikit canggung, karena sudah tiga hari dia tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Ditambah lagi, dia memang jarang melakukan adegan ini pada yeoja itu.

"jangan pergi lagi." Kyuhyun menggumam di sela tangisnya.

"tidak. Aku akan pergi." ucap Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "aku minta maaf."

"minta maaf?" Changmin bertanya.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Changmin dengan matanya yang sembab. "aku minta maaf, walaupun aku tidak tahu salahku apa. Tapi, kau pergi pasti karena kesalahanku. Karena itulah, aku minta maaf."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu bisa berfikir kepergiannya adalah salah Kyuhyun?

"dan aku mohon, benar-benar memohon. Apapun yang terjadi, apapun kesalahanku, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Tak apa jika kau mendiamkanku selamanya, menganggapku tak ada, atau bahkan kau sudah tak mencintaiku, tapi tetaplah bersamaku. Aku tahu ini egois. Tapi, hanya mempertahankanmu yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku..."

chu~

Kyuhyun terdiam kala sesuatu yang lembab menempel di permukaan bibirnya. Membuat semua ucapannya terhenti seketika. Dan saat itu juga, Jantungnya langsung berdebar keras. Hal yang selalu terjadi jika dia melakukan sesuatu dengan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun tidak bersuara lagi. Ia tak menyukai, sangat tidak menyukai semua kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Karena itulah, satu-satunya cara agar yeoja itu tidak berbicara lagi hanyalah dengan menciumnya.

Kyuhyun mengerang sambil memukul dada Changmin dengan tangan kirinya karena dia mulai kekurangan nafas.

Changmin mengakhiri ciumannya dan tertawa lepas. Melihat Kyuhyun kekurangan nafas membuatnya ingin tertawa. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat lucu.

"teruslah tertawa." ketus Kyuhyun.

Benar saja, Changmin kembali tertawa.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum. Betapa dia sangat merindukan namja itu. "kau bisa mengabulkan permohonanku?"

"kenapa aku harus mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya. "apa?"

Changmin berdehem lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "dengar, aku tidak mengabulkan permohonanmu karena apa? Karena aku tak akan pernah mendiamkanmu selamanya, aku tak akan menganggapmu tak ada, dan aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu."

Meskipun sudah berusaha menahannya, tetap saja cairan bening itu menetes dari sudut matanya. Lalu berubah jadi isakan kecil.

Changmin kembali merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Meredam tangis yeoja itu. Astaga, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa meninggalkan yeoja ini?

"Appa bilang, kau akan menceraikanku." ucap Kyuhyun.

"tidak." tandas Changmin. "okay, ayo makan buburmu." ucap Changmin lagi sembari melepas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya. "dan pada akhirnya, Changmin kembali pada sifatnya yang semula."

Changmin tertawa.

"tapi, itu yang aku rindukan dari dirimu."

Changmin mengarahkan sesendok bubur pada Kyuhyun, lalu tersenyum. "aku juga merindukan dirimu yang kekanakan."

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "sungguh, saat ini kau seperti Kris."

"apa? Kau menyamakanku dengan vampire itu? Astaga!" decak Changmin tak terima.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"kau itu..."

chu~

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang membungkam mulut Changmin. Entah kenapa, dia ingin mencium Changmin. Namun, begitu dia akan menyudahinya, Changmin menahan tengkuknya. Membuat ciuman itu terus berlanjut. Meskipun saat itu matanya terpejam, namun dia dapat merasakan Changmin tengah tersenyum.

"kau benar-benar tidak seperti Changminku." ucap Kyuhyun setelah menyudahi ciumannya.

"lihat ini!" ketus Changmin sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dihadapan Kyuhyun. Memperlihatkan cincin pernikahan mereka.

"kau sangat...agresif."

"apa? Aku...agresif?" Changmin menggeleng tak percaya. Apa benar dia seperti itu? Tapi dia merasa memang agak berbeda. Dia ingin mencium yeoja itu setiap saat, kalau perlu dia melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan suami istri. Oh Tuhan...

"CHANGMIN! HENTIKAN PIKIRANMU ITU! ISTRIMU SEDANG SAKIT!"

Changmin mengumpat pelan. Bagaimana Heechul bisa mengetahuinya? Pasti Appa. Oh my..

.

.

"bagaimana?" tanya Changmin.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, Dokter baru saja kembali memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun. Ditemani Changmin, dan seluruh anggota keluarga Shim. Bagaimana pun mereka sangat khawatir pada keadaan Kyuhyun.

"keadaannya sudah cukup membaik dari tadi siang. Jadi kurasa, dia tak perlu di pasangkan infus lagi." ucap sang dokter. "dia hanya perlu meminum obat yang tadi siang ku berikan, makan makanan berserat, dan usahakan agar dia berolahraga ringan di pagi hari selama seminggu ini." sambung dokter lagi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk malas. "baik, dokter."

"kita akan berolahraga bersama, noona." ucap Sehun yang duduk di atas tempat tidur, tepat disisi Kyuhyun.

"aku juga akan ikut." ujar Arrum tak kalah semangat.

"ah, aku melupakan sesuatu." sang dokter berhenti melangkah. "kau juga harus meminum susu khusus ibu menyusui agar ASI mu kembali lancar."

"sudahlah. Jangan cemberut terus. Makan saja makan malammu." ucap Changmin dari seberang meja. Saat itu Kyuhyun, Jaejoong dan Changmin sedang berada di meja makan.

Bagaimana tidak cemberut, kalau Changmin menyuruhnya ke meja makan untuk makan malam. Padahal dia masih sedikit pusing, dan masih belum begitu bertenaga.

"kapan kau akan sembuh, kalau kau selalu tidur di tempat tidur, dan mengharapkan orang lain melayanimu?" ujar Changmin sambil meminum secangkir minuman. Yang pasti bukan kopi.

"aku kan sudah bilang, aku masih sedikit pusing!" Kyuhyun mengeraskan suaranya.

Ia benar-benar tak percaya pada perubahan sikap Changmin yang luar biasa cepat. Bahkan siang tadi, ia merasa Changmin sangat romantis. Menyebalkan!

"karena itulah, aku menyuruhmu makan malam disini. Agar pusingmu cepat hilang." balas Changmin.

"makanlah Kyuhyun." ucap Jaejoong saat Kyuhyun akan kembali membuka mulutnya.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas dengan kasar, tapi dia tidak membantah ucapan Jaejoong.

Begitu dia selesai makan malam, Changmin meletakkan sebotol obat di hadapannya.

"minum obatnya. Dan sebelum tidur, jangan lupa minum susumu." Changmin mengingatkan Kyuhyun, seolah yeoja itu masih anak kecil. "aku ingin ke hutan." sambungnya.

"kenapa harus sebelum tidur? Bagaimana kalau sekarang?"

"obatnya tidak akan bekerja kalau kau meminumnya bersamaan dengan susu."

"benarkah? Oh ya, ini obat apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan pil kecil berwarna pink ditangannya.

"obat penambah nafsu makan."

Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. "kau ingin aku gendut seperti waktu hamil, begitu?"

"tidak juga." bantah Changmin. "hanya saja, lihat dirimu sekarang. Sudah seperti mayat hidup. Tengkorak berjalan. Kurus kering. Kau tau?"

"kau bilang aku mayat hidup? Dan...kurus kering?" protes Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari duduknya. "lihatlah dirimu! Kau fikir, tubuhmu ideal? Kau juga kurus. Tidak seperti Siwon!"

Changmin ikut-ikutan berdiri. "kenapa kau membawa namja itu dalam urusan ini?!"

Jaejoong jadi bingung sendiri melihat perdebatan di hadapannya. Hanya karena masalah pil, masalahnya jadi berkembang. Meskipun mereka berdebat, tapi Jaejoong dapat melihat pancaran kebahagiaan dari keduanya.

"dan kau juga tidak se-seksi Jessica!"

"astaga! Aku sangat terhina kau bandingkan dengan vampire tidak berguna itu! Huh!"

"aku juga terhina kau bandingkan dengan manusia seperti namja itu!"

"cukup!" lerai Jaejoong akhirnya.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun langsung terdiam. Mereka menatap Jaejoong yang sedang menatap mereka balik dengan tatapan kesal. Setelah itu, mereka kembali bertatapan dan...

"hahahahaha..."

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan kening berkerut. Bagaimana mungkin dua orang itu tiba-tiba tertawa bersama padahal baru saja mereka berdebat. Apa jangan-jangan saraf keduanya tiba-tiba rusak?

"kalian berdua sangat aneh."

"aku hanya bercanda, Umma. Aku tidak mungkin membanding Kyuhyun dengan yeoja itu." Changmin kembali terkekeh. "mereka itu dua orang berbeda, yang tidak harus dibandingkan." ucap Changmin lagi, sambil menatap Kyuhyun tepat di manik mata. Membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah dan rona merah mewarnai pipinya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "kalian membuat umma cemas. Umma pikir kalian benar-benar bertengkar."

Giliran Kyuhyun terkekeh. "tidak Umma. Tidak akan."

"lalu, bagaimana masalah kemarin? Sudah kalian selesaikan?"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling tatap. Namun tak bersuara. Mereka sudah kembali duduk berhadapan.

"dengar. Kehidupan rumah tangga tak selamanya manis. Pasti akan ada 'gelombang' yang menerpa kalian. Disanalah kesetiaan dan kepercayaan kalian diuji. Seperti ujian setiap kalian naik kelas waktu sekolah."

Kyuhyun jadi tertarik. "tapi, umma dan appa selalu baik."

"itu karena kami bisa melewati gelombang itu bersama. Bukan sendiri-sendiri. Apalagi Yunho tidak pernah meninggalkanku ketika sebuah gelombang menerpa kami."

Kyuhyun tertawa dan dengan jelas menatap Changmin dengan tatapan 'ternyata, kau sangat berbeda dengan ayahmu'.

Membuat Changmin mendengus.

"kau tidak akan pergi lagi bukan? Kau sudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dirimu?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat, lalu tersenyum.

"kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae."

.

.

Changmin's Pov

Ketika tengah malam, aku memutuskan untuk pulang, meskipun saat itu aku belum mendapatkan buruan. Telingaku sudah cukup panas mendengar sindiran yang di lontarkan oleh Heechul saat kami tak sengaja berdekatan. Misalnya ketika aku dan dia tidak sengaja akan menangkap tupai yang sama.

Heechul menghembuskan nafasnya kuat-kuat saat tupai itu kabur. "rasanya aku ingin menemui Hyoyeon. Aku sangat merindukannya."

Arrum yang mendengarnya mencibir. "bukankah saat di kampus oppa tidak pernah berpisah dengannya? Seperti orang kembar siam saja. Kemanapun berdua, dan sekarang kau bilang, kau merindukannya? Astaga!"

Heechul mengerutkan kening. "benarkah? Rasanya aku sudah lama. Seperti 3 hari tak bertemu."

Aku hanya bisa diam. Pura-pura mencari buruan lain.

Arrum berdecak. "sungguh berlebihan."

"itu karena aku mencintainya. Jadi aku tak bisa berpisah lama-lama dengannya." ucap Heechul.

"jadi kalau hyung bisa berpisah dalam waktu lama, berarti hyung tidak mencintainya, begitu?" Minho ikut ambil suara.

"yeah. Cintanya patut di pertanyakan." Heechul berdehem. "lebih baik melepaskannya, dari pada membuatnya menderita karena hubungan yang tidak jelas. Seperti orang bilang, 'gantung'."

Bahkan, saat aku sudah tiba di depan pintu kamarku, ucapan Heechul masih saja terngiang di telingaku. Semenjak bayiku lahir, aku memang selalu lewat pintu dapur, karena pintu balkon kamarku sengaja dikunci, agar vampire-vampire gila itu tidak bisa masuk lalu melakukan hal yang buruk pada Hyun Min atau Min Hyun.

Mataku menyipit saat mendapati tempat tidur dalam keadaan kosong. Aku memeriksa boks bayi, dan mendesah lega saat bayi-bayi itu masih disana. Pertanyaannya sekarang, dimana Kyuhyun?

Aku memeriksa kamar mandi. Kosong. Aku mencari keberadaan ponselnya. Masih di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Lalu lemari pakaian. Benar saja, semua pakaiannya masih tertata rapi. Setidaknya dia tidak pergi dari rumah ini dan meninggalkan Hyun Min juga Min Hyun bersamaku. Bukannya aku tidak mau merawat mereka, hanya saja lebih baik aku kehilangan bayi-bayi itu dari pada ibunya.

Astaga! Jika saudaraku mendengar ucapanku itu, mereka pasti sudah mengejekku mati-matian.

"disini kau rupanya." Aku tersenyum lega.

Aku mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur disofa ruang tengah. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu dia ada disini kalau lampu utama dimatikan? Aku melihat sebuah album di pangkuannya. Sepertinya dia tertidur saat tengah melihat album itu.

Album yang dipangkuannya adalah album diriku. Mulai dari aku kecil, hingga dilembar terakhir foto pernikahanku dengannya. Seingatku album itu di simpan diruang kerja Umma.

Aku memindahkannya dalam gendonganku, membawanya ke kamar berikut dengan album itu. Setelah dia ku rebahkan ditempat tidur, album itu ku letakkan di atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur.

"selamat tidur." aku memberikan ciuman singkat di keningnya.

Author's Pov

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Senyum terukir indah dibibirnya. Dia bermimpi Changmin mengangkat tubuhnya dari ruang tengah hingga kamar. Begitu dia sudah terbaring, namja itu mengucapkan selamat tidur lalu mencium keningnya lembut.

"beautiful dream." gumam Kyuhyun sambil memegang keningnya.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersadar kalau sekarang dia sedang berada dikamar, ditempat tidur. Padahal tadi malam dia di sofa ruang tengah. Apa jangan-jangan kejadian itu bukan mimpi? Jika itu kenyataan, berarti namja itu punya sisi romantis juga.

Kyuhyun mencari letak jam. Masih jam dua dini hari. Tapi kenapa kamarnya sedikit terang padahal lampu kamar dimatikan? Ia menemukan jawabannya saat melihat pintu balkon. Gorden pintu balkon itu dibuka, sehingga cahaya bulan bisa masuk ke kamar karena pintu balkon itu terbuat dari kaca.

"Changmin?"

Kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidur, lalu berjalan ke pintu balkon dengan perlahan. Ia menggeser pintu itu pelan, tanpa mengeluarkan bunyi. Sekarang, dia berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuh itu. Tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi darinya, yang ia yakini adalah Changmin.

Hap! Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya. Memeluk tubuh jangkung itu dari belakang.

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuh Changmin menegang untuk sesaat. Detik berikutnya, Changmin kembali rileks. Tubuh Changmin terasa sedikit dingin, mungkin karena terlalu lama berada diluar, apalagi dia hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan.

Posisi seperti itu bertahan hingga beberapa menit. Sampai akhirnya Changmin menurunkan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkari perutnya. Lalu, tanpa diperkirakan Kyuhyun, Changmin menarik kembali tangan Kyuhyun dan menyandarkan punggung Kyuhyun pada besi balkon, sehingga mereka berhadapan.

Ia dapat melihat wajah Changmin dengan jelas. Karena wajah namja itu terkena cahaya bulan purnama yang tengah bertengger dilangit. Mata namja itu kuning. Tapi ia tidak takut. Sebaliknya, ia merasa tenang. Dia tahu itu aneh, tapi itulah yang dia rasakan. Ketenangan.

Detik selanjutnya Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati karena salah satu impiannya terwujud. Berciuman dengan orang yang dicintainya dibawah bulan purnama. Sungguh menyenangkan!

.

.

Changmin mengakhiri ciumannya, lalu menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat memerah, membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"maaf." ucapnya pelan.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak mengerti. "kenapa?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa dia mengucapkan kata maaf. "tidurlah. Ini masih dini hari." ucapnya sambil kembali melihat purnama.

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya, lalu masuk kedalam.

Changmin menatap kepergian yeoja itu dengan kening berkerut. Tumben sekali yeoja itu langsung mengikuti perintahnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun kembali keluar dengan sebuah jaket di tangannya. Dia menyerahkan jaket itu pada Changmin.

"pakailah. Kau pasti kedinginan karena memakai baju tidak berlengan seperti itu."

"kenapa aku harus memakainya?" tanya Changmin.

"kulitmu dingin." ucap Kyuhyun mulai jengkel. "cepat pakai!"

"kulitku dingin seperti ini karena saat ini aku adalah vampire." ucap Changmin. "lagi pula, berani sekali dirimu memerintahku? Kau pikir kau siapa?!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "kalau kau tidak mau pakai ya sudah. Tidak perlu membentakku!" ketus Kyuhyun sambil kembali masuk ke dalam, lalu melempar jaket Changmin ke dalam lemari dengan kesal.

Ketika membalikkan badan, Kyuhyun memekik tertahan karena dia hampir menabrak tubuh Changmin yang sudah berada tepat dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Changmin, siap-siap memarahi pria itu. Tapi begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata kuning milik Changmin, semua ucapannya berhenti di ujung lidah.

"aku tidak bilang aku tidak mau memakainya." ucap Changmin.

"lalu?"

"ambillah jaket itu kembali, untukmu juga."

"ng?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

Changmin mendengus, lalu menggeser Kyuhyun dari depan lemari. Ia mengambil jaket yang diberikan Kyuhyun tadi, serta jaket milik yeoja itu. "pakai ini." perintah Changmin.

Kyuhyun tetap memakainya dengan kening berkerut. "kita mau pergi?"

Changmin tersenyum tipis. Penuh misteri. "ayo."

Begitu tiba di balkon, Changmin menyuruh Kyuhyun naik ke punggungnya. Kyuhyun hanya menurut meskipun dia bingung. Setelah itu, Changmin langsung melompat ke bawah membuat Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri agar teriakannya tidak begitu terdengar. Tak sampai disitu, Changmin kembali memanjat dinding rumah dengan cepat dan disinilah mereka, berdiri di atap rumah.

"bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Changmin setelah menurunkan Kyuhyun.

"kau membuatku takut." gerutu Kyuhyun.

Changmin terkekeh, lalu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atap rumah yang miring, menatap purnama yang masih begitu terang.

Kyuhyun melihat Changmin yang tengah berbaring sambil memperhatikan purnama.

"akan lebih indah, jika kau melihat purnama seperti yang kulakukan." ucap Changmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk duduk disamping namja itu.

"kenapa kau tidak kehutan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah mereka saling diam cukup lama.

"tadi aku sudah ke hutan."

"iya aku tahu. Tapi kenapa hanya sebentar?"

"malas."

"malas?" Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Rasanya sangat tidak mungkin seorang Changmin bisa mengatakan kata itu.

"iya, aku sedang malas di hutan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang." ucap Changmin. "dan menurutku, saat ini kau seperti polisi yang sedang mengintrogasi seorang perampok bank."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin kesal. "aku kan hanya bertanya kenapa kau bisa berada dirumah saat ini, padahal seharusnya..."

"oke oke." potong Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendengus, lalu segera menatap purnama.

"kau tahu kenapa aku memilih pulang kerumah, dari pada ke rumah pohon?"

"tidak." ketus Kyuhyun.

Changmin terkekeh. "baiklah. Karena aku ingin bersama keluarga kecilku."

Kyuhyun tersendak ludahnya sendiri sehingga dia terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali.

"kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Changmin panik.

"iya, aku hanya terkejut mendengar ucapanmu tadi."

"kenapa?" ucap Changmin bingung.

"entahlah. Kurasa sangat aneh jika kau yang mengucapkan kata-kata itu."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak percaya. Astaga! Aneh katanya? Istri macam apa dia? Harusnya dia senang suaminya mengucapkan kata-kata indah itu!

Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum kaku pada saat Changmin menatapnya dengan kesal.

"memang susah berbicara dengan orang sepertimu!" ucap Changmin. "ayo turun! Sudah jam 5, sebaiknya kau mulai lah berolahraga."

"sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil naik ke punggung Changmin.

"hmm."

"kejam sekali! Harusnya kau menemaniku!" ketus Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kau nyaris mencekik leherku!" geram Changmin. "lagi pula, kenapa kau bodoh sekali?! Tidak mungkin aku membiarkanmu olahraga sendiri."

"tidak mungkin?" ulang Kyuhyun.

"iya." ucap Changmin.

"berarti kau sangat mencintaiku ya? Aku jadi tersanjung." ucapnya sambil turun di gendongan Changmin karena mereka sudah berada di kamar.

"kau juga sudah melahirkan Hyun Min dan Min Hyun, berarti kau juga sangat mencintaiku ya? Aku juga ikut tersanjung." balas Changmin sambil mengikuti gaya bicara Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "iya, tentu saja aku sangat mencintaimu." sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun baru menyadari ucapannya. "oh Tuhan." desis Kyuhyun.

Ia mendapati Changmin tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "benar?"

Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

"dimana Kyuhyun?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung menyambut Changmin begitu namja itu bergabung dengan keluarganya diruang makan.

"dia baru tidur 30 menit yang lalu." ucap Changmin setelah memasukkan sepotong roti dalam mulutnya.

"baru tidur?" tanya Jaejoong tak yakin. "maksudmu dia tidak tidur semalaman dan baru tidur pagi ini?"

"Ne." Minho menyerobot jawaban Changmin. "semalaman mereka duduk bersama di atas atap memandangi purnama."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin minta penjelasan. Bagaimana bisa namja itu mengajak Kyuhyun duduk semalaman diluar sedangkan yeoja itu baru sembuh.

"bukan hanya itu Umma. Saat jam 5 pagi, mereka masuk kerumah, tak lama kemudian mereka sudah kembali keluar. Berjalan-jalan hingga jam 6. Setelah itu mereka baru masuk rumah." ujar Arrum penuh semangat, padahal Changmin sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"kau menguntitku dan Kyuhyun?!" seru Changmin. Marah pastinya. "memangnya kalian tidak punya pekerjaan lain hingga mengikutiku?!"

Minho dan Arrum tidak menjawab. Mereka lebih memilih diam dan meneruskan sarapan mereka. Karena melawan semua ucapan Changmin, sama saja menceburkan diri ke dalam sungai yang penuh buaya.

"kenapa kalian diam saja?! Jawab pertanyaanku!"

Yunho berdehem. Lalu berkata dengan tenang, "ini meja makan."

Changmin mendesah keras, lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada sarapannya. Meskipun vampire, ayahnya sangat menjunjung tinggi adab. Sebagai contoh, dia tidak suka ada keributan ketika di meja makan.

Sore itu, Kyuhyun habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan di sekitar rumah bersama Heechul dan Hyoyeon. Oh, tentu saja Hyun Min dan Min Hyun ikut bersama mereka. Kedua bayi itu duduk didalam kereta dorong masing-masing.

Saat itu Changmin memang belum pulang. Entah apa yang dilakukan namja itu dikampus, tapi Kyuhyun tak mencoba menghubunginya, karena mungkin saja namja itu sedang berusaha mempelajari materi yang tertinggal selama beberapa hari belakangan.

"jadi kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Hyoyeon mencubit pipi Min Hyun karena gemas.

"menurutmu kapan kami harus menikah?" Heechul bertanya balik.

Kyuhyun cemberut. "jawab pertanyaanku."

"kau juga harus menjawab pertanyaanku." balas Heechul.

"menurutku, secepatnya."

Heechul mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali. "okay. Secepatnya kami akan menikah. Kami akan mengikuti semua ucapanmu. Bukankah begitu, sayang?"

Hyoyeon tersenyum manis. "ya. Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Pasangan aneh. Pikirnya.

Langkah Kyuhyun terhenti di depan rumah baru yang dibangun disamping rumah keluarga Shim. Rumah itu baru selesai dibangun beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan setiap melihat rumah itu, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang janggal. Tapi hingga sekarang dia belum tau itu apa.

"kenapa berhenti?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"aku merasa ada yang janggal dengan rumah ini." ucap Kyuhyun.

"benarkah?" tanya Heechul setengah tertawa.

"kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" Kyuhyun menatap Heechul bingung.

"tidak ada yang lucu, adik ipar. Ayo, kita harus masuk. Bukankah kau ingin memandikan si kembar?" oceh Hyoyeon.

Karena masih tak menemukan kejanggalan, Kyuhyun kembali mendorong kereta Hyun Min sedangkan Min Hyun bersama Heechul.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Hyun Min dan Min Hyun kembali kedalam pelukan Heechul dan Hyoyeon. Mereka berkata akan mengajak bayi-bayi itu jalan-jalan. Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega, karena dia bisa mandi dengan bebas tanpa harus khawatir pada anak-anaknya.

Ceklek!

Dengan panik Kyuhyun menutup tubuhnya dengan baju yang baru saja diambilnya dari lemari. Dia sedang memilih pakaian yang akan digunakannya saat pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka.

Sedetik kemudian, Changmin masuk kedalam kamar tersebut. Namja itu terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan dan pandangannya bertemu dengan mata cokelat milik Kyuhyun.

"kau membuatku kaget." ucap Kyuhyun. "masuk tiba-tiba."

Changmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun sejenak, lalu melempar tasnya ketempat tidur dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"sungguh aneh." gumam Kyuhyun. Ia segera memakai bajunya.

Ia memindahkan tas Changmin ke meja belajar milik namja itu. Namun, saat melihat deretan buku disana, ada sebuah benda yang membuatnya tertarik. Ia mengambilnya, ternyata itu sebuah album.

"aku tidak pernah melihat album ini sebelumnya." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membaca sebuah kalimat yang tertera di depan album itu.

My Family.

Yeoja itu semakin bingung. Setahunya, semua album foto ada di ruang kerja Jaejoong. Setengah ragu, Kyuhyun membuka album itu. Foto yang pertama kali itu membuatnya terkejut. Foto pernikahannya dan Changmin. Dibawahnya ada tulisan tangan Changmin. Me & my wife. Dibaliknya lagi. Fotonya saat di kelas. Terlihat jelas foto itu diambil diam-diam. Karena dia tidak melihat pada kamera. Dibawahnya ada tulisan. Beautiful girl. Senyum Kyuhyun terkembang.

Dia ingin melihat foto selanjutnya, tapi sepertinya Changmin sudah selesai mandi. Kyuhyun segera menyembunyikan album itu di dalam laci meja rias. Changmin pasti tidak tau. Jadi, besok dia bisa melihatnya lagi.

Ah~ beautiful girl...

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika mendengar suara gaduh di sekitarnya. Dengan berat hati, yeoja itu membuka matanya.

"hoaam...kenapa berisik sekali?" gumam Kyuhyun sembari duduk di tempat tidur.

"kemana benda itu pergi?!"

Akhirnya kesadaran Kyuhyun terkumpul penuh. Begitu otaknya bisa menganalisis apa yang ditangkap matanya, dia hanya bisa terpaku.

"Changmin...apa yang terjadi dikamar ini?"

Kamarnya yang berukuran luas itu terasa sangat sempit sekarang. Meja belajarnya dan Changmin terlihat kosong karena Buku-buku berserakan dilantai, seluruh pintu lemari terbuka dan tentu saja isinya berantakan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah dua boks bayi. Takut kalau Changmin juga menggeledah boks itu, dan mengabaikan bayi yang berada didalamnya.

Blaaam!

Pintu lemari berdentum keras karena Changmin membantingnya. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar tangisan bayi-bayinya.

"kau membuatnya kaget!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun sekilas lalu kembali mengobrak abrik lemari.

Kyuhyun menggendong Min Hyun. "Heechul oppa!"

Sedetik kemudian, Heechul datang. Reaksinya sama seperti Kyuhyun. Terlihat sangat kaget.

"kamar kalian terkena tornado?" tanya Heechul.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sekilas. "lebih buruk. Terkena badai, tak lama setelah itu diluluh lantakkan tsunami."

Heechul tertawa. "ada-ada saja."

"tolong tenangkan Min Hyun. Aku harus menggendong Hyun Min. Kita harus mengamankan bayi-bayiku ini." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan Min Hyun pada Heechul.

Begitu tiba diruang tengah, Kyuhyun menyerahkan Hyun Min yang masih menangis pada Arrum. Dia meminta tolong agar saudara kembar Changmin itu memberikan susu pada bayinya itu, begitu juga dengan Heechul.

"kau inikan ibunya. Kenapa harus aku yang menenangkannya?" protes Arrum.

"aku harus minta penjelasan pada saudara kembarmu karena sudah membuat kamar seperti kapal pecah." ujar Kyuhyun cepat.

Arrum hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya karena ucapan Kyuhyun terlalu cepat.

Blaaamm!

Suara dentuman itu kembali terdengar begitu Kyuhyun tiba dikamar.

"apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Kau membuat Minnie dan Hyunnie terkejut." Kyuhyun memberanikan diri membentak Changmin.

"sebuah benda." ujar Changmin singkat.

"benda? Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di tempat tidur.

"sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. Apa sesuatu yang sangat penting itu sampai-sampai Changmin membuat kamar mereka berantakan? Apa jangan-jangan album yang dia temukan kemarin? Berarti album itu milik Changmin yang sangat pribadi, sehingga dia tidak menunjukkannya pada orang lain?

"jangaaan!" Kyuhyun langsung histeris begitu Changmin ingin membuka laci meja rias.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun aneh. "kenapa?"

"aku...laci itu tempat..."

"tempat apa?" tanya Changmin tak sabaran.

"tempat pakaian dalamku." Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya karena memberikan alasan yang membuatnya malu.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Changmin langsung melengos kearah lain. Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah namja itu memerah. "aku ingin mandi." ucap Changmin akhirnya. "kau tak perlu membenahi kamar ini, biar aku yang melakukannya pulang kuliah nanti."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega begitu namja itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Meskipun membuatnya malu, setidaknya Changmin tidak jadi membuka laci itu.

Kamar itu baru selesai dia benahi ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00. Meskipun Changmin berjanji akan membersihkan sepulang kuliah, tapi sebagai istri harusnya dia sadar diri. Jadi dia merapikannya.

Kyuhyun menghempas dirinya ditempat tidur dengan album milik Changmin di genggamannya. Changmin baru saja menelfonnya, mengatakan kalau namja itu akan kembali pulang sore. Jadi dia bisa dengan leluasa membuka album itu.

"ternyata kau sangat menyukaiku ya." gumam Kyuhyun saat ia kembali menatap fotonya yang diambil secara diam-diam oleh Changmin.

Lembar berikutnya foto mereka berciuman di taman. Seingatnya saat itu mereka tengah piknik. I kiss her.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat ummaent itu. Saat itu Changmin memberikan contoh pose foto orang dewasa.

Sekarang aku tahu, dia hanya ingin menciumku. Dasar vampire. Batin Kyuhyun.

Lembar selanjutnya Kyuhyun tersentuh. Dialbum itu, diselipkan surat pemberitahuan tentang kehamilannya. Sepertinya romantis cukup menggambarkan perilaku Changmin. Benar kata Heechul. Cuek tapi peduli.

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal untuk menutupi rona merah serta cengiran di wajahnya. Sikapnya saat ini sudah seperti remaja shs yang baru saja di ajak kencan oleh orang yang disukainya.

"kau membuatku gilaa!" erang Kyuhyun.

Semakin jauh membuka album itu, semakin bahagia perasaan Kyuhyun. Ternyata Changmin juga menyimpan foto usg Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Dan foto terakhir di album itu adalah fotonya dan Changmin dengan Hyun Min dan Min Hyun di gendongan mereka. Dan tulisan dibawahnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin bahagia.

 _They are my live now, tomorrow and forever._

.

."Changmin oppa!" Sulli langsung menghambur ke pelukan Changmin begitu melihat pria itu memasuki ruang tengah.

"hai, sayang." ucap Changmin sambil mengusap punggung Sulli. "dimana Kyuhyun?" dia baru sadar kalau diruangan itu hanya ada Minho, Jaejoong, Arrum, Sehun dan Sulli.

"sepertinya tidur." ucap Arrum.

"kami semua baru tiba 10 menit yang lalu, dan aku belum sempat melihatnya di kamar."

Setelah berpamitan pada Sulli, Changmin langsung menuju kamarnya. Dia memang sudah mengatakan akan pulang terlambat pada yeoja itu, tapi tetap saja dia merasa tidak enak. Dia merasa bersalah karena terlalu lama meninggalkan yeoja itu dan anak-anaknya.

Ceklek!

Changmin sedikit terkejut saat melihat kamar sudah rapi seperti semula. Tidak ada buku yang berserakan, tidak ada pintu lemari yang terbuka. Benar-benar rapi. Ia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah tidur di ranjang.

"kau pasti kelelahan." ucap Changmin pelan sambil mengacak puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu, dia menghampiri boks bayinya. Terlihatlah dua orang bayinya. Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Saat itu, Min Hyun sedang bangun, jadi Changmin langsung menggendongnya.

"kau haus?" tanya Changmin.

Min Hyun tertawa kecil.

"okay, tidak. Kau pasti sangat kesepian ya? Umma mu tidur, sedangkan appa mu pergi kuliah."

Lagi-lagi Min Hyun tertawa.

"kau sungguh lucu, Minnie." Changmin mencubit pipi bayinya itu dengan gemas. "baiklah, appa akan letakkan tas ini dulu, setelah itu appa akan membawamu berdiri di balkon."

Changmin meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar miliknya. Saat akan berbalik, sesuatu benda menarik perhatiannya. Album foto. Miliknya. Pribadi. Privasi.

Bagaimana mungkin album foto itu ada disana? Padahal dia sudah membongkar seluruh meja belajar tapi tidak menemukannya. Bahkan lemaripun juga ikut jadi korban pencariannya. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun yang menemukannya?

Tubuh Changmin menegang memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Apa yang harus dia katakan jika Kyuhyun bertanya soal album itu? Album itu kan rahasianya. Jika Kyuhyun membukanya, tamatlah riwayatnya. Yeoja itu pasti akan menggodanya mati-matian.

"kau sudah pulang?"

Changmin langsung memutar tubuhnya kesumber suara karena terkejut. Kyuhyun tengah duduk di tempat tidur dengan wajah cantiknya.

"oh, kau bangun sayang?" Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Changmin, lalu mengusap lembut pipi Min Hyun. "sejak kapan kau disini?"

"baru saja." ujar Changmin berusaha santai.

Changmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah menggendong Min Hyun dan membawanya ke tempat tidur. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau yeoja itu baru saja melihat album pribadinya.

"kau yang membersihkan kamar ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas. "kenapa?"

"bukankah aku sudah bilang, kau tak perlu membersihkannya?" tanya Changmin.

"aku hanya ingin membersihkannya. Aku tak tahan melihat kamar ini berantakan. Dan kau? Kenapa malah kesal?"

"aku tidak kesal." bantah Changmin.

"tapi kau bertanya seolah-olah kau kesal." Kyuhyun bersikukuh.

"terserah." dengus Changmin lalu merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Persis disamping Min Hyun. "appa tidur dulu. Bye Minnie." ia mulai memejamkan mata. Setidaknya, sekarang dia tau, Kyuhyun tidak membuka albumnya itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa mendengar lelucon yang di lontarkan Hyoyeon untuk Hyun Min. Anaknya itu juga tertawa kecil, meskipun dia tidak tahu apa yang diucapkan Hyoyeon.

Saat itu mereka sedang duduk di teras rumah menikmati udara segar pagi hari. Bagaimanapun rumah keluarga Shim ini kan seperti ditengah hutan. Seperti tidak ada tempat lagi dikota untuk membuat rumah, hingga mereka tinggal di tempat terpencil seperti ini. Kyuhyun memang tidak bisa memahami keluarga ini sepenuhnya.

"bagaimana menurutmu, Minnie? Apa Heechul samchon cukup pintar?" tanya Hyoyeon sambil menggelitik dagu Min Hyun.

Bayi yang berumur dua bulan lebih itu tertawa kecil.

"itu artinya ya." ucap Heechul yakin. "lihat saja, sidang skripsiku minggu depan pasti akan berhasil." sambungnya.

Saat itu mereka sedang membicarakan sidang skripsi Heechul yang akan berlangsung minggu depan. Sedangkan Hyoyeon sudah dua hari yang lalu, dan lulus. Dan mereka sudah berencana, begitu skripsi Heechul di terima, mereka akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan.

"keluarga eonnie tidak khawatir eonnie sudah tidak ada dirumah padahal masih jam setengah 7." ucap Kyuhyun ragu setelah melihat jam tangannya.

"astaga Kyu! Dia sudah 21 tahun lebih." ujar Heechul dengan nada bosan. "tidak seperti dirimu. Jika kau tidak ada dirumah saat sekarang, satu keluarga sudah panik mencarimu. Terutama suamimu itu."

Hyoyeon menanggapinya dengan terkekeh pelan.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "aku kan hanya bertanya. Oppa tak perlu seheboh itu."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Min Hyun yang berada digendongan Heechul ke pintu garasi yang terdengar dibuka. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Minho dengan motor sportnya. Ya, Minho memang satu-satunya orang dirumah yang memilih motor sebagai kendaraannya.

"kau akan kemana?" tanya Heechul. Mewakili pemikiran Kyuhyun.

Minho menunjukkan selembar kertas. "umma menyuruhku belanja."

"sepagi ini?" Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"kulkas hampir kosong dan Arrum noona tidak belanja kemarin." sungut Minho. Terlihat jelas dia tidak suka melakukan kegiatan itu.

"aku akan belanja kemarin kalau umma tidak menyuruhku mengantar pesanan orang, bodoh!" Arrum muncul di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang. "dan sekarang, kau mau menggantikanku untuk mengepel ruang tamu, ruang tengah hingga dapur?!"

Minho memberengut. "terima kasih. Tapi aku lebih senang pergi ke supermarket."

Arrum mendengus lalu kembali masuk.

"bagaimana kalau aku menemanimu? Aku ingin mencoba duduk di motor kesayanganmu."

"sebaiknya jangan. Biar Minho saja." cegah Heechul.

"aku juga ingin menghirup udara segar. Bukankah akan lebih segar kalau aku berada diatas motor?" bantah Kyuhyun.

"aku yakin Changmin tidak suka kau pergi."

"hanya sebentar. Lagipula supermarketnya tidak jauh. Dan juga, aku juga ingin pergi tanpa harus dengannya."

Heechul hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sifat keras kepala Kyuhyun.

Setengah jam kemudian Kyuhyun kembali tiba dirumah. Begitu sudah turun dari motor, dia baru menyadari Changmin tengah duduk di sebuah bangku diteras dengan tangan bersidekap didepan dada. Pandangannya tajam. Kelihatannya namja itu sudah selesai mandi. Karena pakaiannya berbeda dengan yang digunakannya ketika tidur tadi.

"apalagi kesalahan yang aku lakukan?" gumam Kyuhyun putus asa.

"apa?" tanya Minho tak mengerti.

"lihat kakakmu. Kalau pandangannya sudah begitu, pasti ada kesalahan yang kulakukan." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan.

Minho hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

"ke kamar." ujar namja itu singkat. Lalu langsung berlalu begitu saja.

Begitu melintasi ruang tengah, Kyuhyun menyadari seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Dan dia dapat melihat gerakan bibir Heechul yang berkata 'apa kubilang?' padanya. Dia hanya dapat mendesah putus asa. Mulai hari ini dia berjanji pada dirinya untuk mendengarkan perkataan kakak iparnya itu.

"kemana kau dan Minho pergi?"

"kau pasti sudah tau." ujar Kyuhyun. Jawaban bodoh!

"kemana kau dan Minho pergi?"

"supermarket terdekat dari sini. Hanya butuh waktu lima menit."

"lima menit dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata bukan?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab.

"aku rasa aku sudah pernah mengatakan hal ini padamu. Aku tidak mengizinkan kau pergi keluar jika tanpa izinku atau tanpa orang yang kupercayai." ujar Changmin memulai pidatonya. "Minho memang termasuk orang kepercayaanku, tapi kau tidak mendapat izin dariku. Jadi kau tetap melakukan kesalahan."

"tapi, aku kan tidak pergi terlalu jauh." Kyuhyun membela diri, padahal semua usahanya ini sia-sia.

"tidak perlu jauh-jauh. Kau tidak aman meskipun Kau berdiam hanya diri didalam rumah ini. Apalagi jika diluar?" tanya Changmin. "bahkan, jika aku dan seluruh saudaraku bergabung, tidak akan bisa mengalahkan satu vampire berdarah murni."

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Kenapa namja ini mulai berbicara hal yang menakutkan?

"kau mengertikan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

Changmin berdehem. "dan satu lagi, aku tidak suka kau memeluk Minho seperti tadi." setelah mengucapkan itu, Changmin segera keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan perasaan campur aduk. Bingung, kesal, bahagia.

.

.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s), Rate T

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mematikan laptopnya, lalu meletakkannya di meja belajar. Saat itu, hanya ada dia, Hyun Min dan Min Hyun juga Heechul. Tapi ketiga makhluk itu tengah berpetualang di alam mimpi masing-masing, membuat Kyuhyun nyaris mati kebosanan. Dia sudah mencoba bermain game yang ada di laptopnya, tapi belum sampai 30 menit, dia sudah bosan.

"kenapa semua orang sedang sibuk?!" gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur.

Arrum, Minho, Changmin pergi kuliah satu jam yang lalu. Jaejoong di butik, Sulli dan Sehun di sekolah, sedangkan Yunho entah kemana. Bahkan, sudah sekian lama dia tinggal di rumah keluarga ini, dia masih belum mengetahui pekerjaan appa mertuanya. Yunho selalu pergi bersama Jaejoong, dan pulang saat jam lima. Seperti orang kantoran.

Dengan sedikit keberanian, Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Sebenarnya dia sangat takut, tapi dia terus menekankan pada dirinya, bahwa vampire tidak bisa menembus sesuatu tanpa merusaknya.

Begitu tiba di ruang kerja Jaejoong sekaligus perpustakaan, Kyuhyun langsung berjalan ke rak buku. Setelah cukup lama berpikir, Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah buku. Judul buku itu memakai simbol-simbol yang tidak dapat dia pahami. Tapi isi dalamnya tetap berbahasa Korea.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran tempat tidur, lalu mulai membuka buku tersebut.

Satu kata pertama di awal paragraf itu langsung membuat Kyuhyun tertarik. Vampire. Detik berikutnya, Kyuhyun sudah larut dalam buku yang tebalnya mencapai 5 cm itu.

Vampire di ciptakan untuk meminum darah. Tapi bukan berarti darah manusia. Melainkan darah binatang. Para Vampire tidak diperbolehkan menjamah manusia karena pada dasarnya dunia mereka berbeda.

"tapi, kenapa Yunho appa malah menikah dengan Jae umma?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tak dapat menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, para vampire mulai bosan dengan dunianya dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan dunia manusia. Itu adalah Kesalahan terbesar mereka. Hingga pada akhirnya, mereka malah menikah dengan manusia dan melahirkan vampire vampire dengan generasi baru. Vampire berdarah campuran.

"Kyuhyun!?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari buku, mengarahkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar. Ia merasa ada yang memanggilnya dilantai bawah. Dia menunggu panggilan itu lagi. Namun nihil. Akhirnya dia kembali memutuskan untuk membaca buku itu kembali.

"astaga! Sampai dimana aku membacanya?!" keluh Kyuhyun. "nah ini dia."

Kyuhyun membalik halaman selanjutnya, dan mendapati kalau dia telah memasuki bab baru. Bab 7. The Half Blood Vampire.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Astaga! Ini kan gelar si vampire itu. Haha."

ceklek!

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka membuat Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget. Changmin. Wajah namja itu tak kalah kagetnya dengan Kyuhyun.

"kau?" Kyuhyun menunjuk Changmin sambil menatapnya tajam.

"kenapa?" tanya Changmin. Ketus. Namja berjalan menuju meja belajar dan meletakkan tasnya disana. "aku Changmin. Shim changmin! Jadi jangan menatapku seolah-olah aku ini orang lain!"

Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya. "kau tak perlu berbicara sekeras itu. Lagi pula, aku kan hanya khawatir kalau kau ini bukan Changmin."

Changmin mendengus, lalu menghempaskan dirinya di sisi kosong tempat tidur.

"kenapa kau sudah pulang? Bukankah harusnya kau masih dikampus?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia mulai melupakan buku yang saat itu ada di pangkuannya.

"Mr. Jang mengundur jadwal hingga jam 12 nanti. Jadi untuk apa aku menunggu selama tiga jam di kampus? Lebih baik, aku pulang dan tidur." ujar Changmin tanpa membuka matanya.

"oh begitu." gumam Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa, Kyuhyun jadi kehilangan minat untuk membaca buku tadi sehingga dia memutuskan menutup buku itu dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Changmin?"

"hmm?" Changmin menggumam malas.

"Yunho appa mempunyai banyak keahlian bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin membuka matanya, dan menatap mata Kyuhyun. "lalu?"

"apa semua vampire murni begitu?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu tak peduli. "entahlah." setelah itu dia kembali memejamkan mata.

"bagaimana dengan transpor energi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"dari mana kau tahu istilah itu?" tanya Changmin. Sedikit kaget.

"bisa kau tunjukkan?" Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan Changmin.

Changmin terlihat berpikir, akhirnya dia mengangguk. "tutup matamu."

Changmin sudah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin mengerjai yeoja itu. Karena, tidak mungkin dia melakukan transpor energi pada yeoja itu. Sangat tidak mungkin.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembab menyentuh bibirnya.

"dasar pembohong!" batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin tersenyum dan memperdalam ciumannya. Tanpa dia sadari, dia terus mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga yeoja itu berbaring, tanpa melepas ciuman mereka. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk mengambil napas. Ciuman Changmin turun ke leher Kyuhyun, membuat yeoja itu mengerang.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja terdengar pintu kamar dibuka, tak lama kemudian disusul oleh teriakan.

"UMMA! CHANGMIN OPPA MEMBUNUH KYUHYUN EONNIE! CHANGMIN OPPA MENGGIGIT KYUHYUN EONNIE!"

.

.

Begitu tahu yang berteriak histeris itu adalah adiknya, Sulli, Changmin langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur dan dalam satu kedipan mata, dia sudah tiba dihadapan yeoja kecil itu sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangannya agar yeoja itu tidak segera kabur.

"nah, kau mau kemana, sayang?" tanya Changmin penuh dendam.

Sulli berontak dan kembali berteriak. Dia cukup takut melihat kakaknya ini. "UMMA! TOLONG AKUU!"

Changmin menyeringai. "Umma tidak mendengarnya."

"UMMA!"

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara kasar.

"astaga! Kenapa berisik sekali?! Aku ingin tidur! Ini masih jam 9, tahu tidak?!" cetusnya berapi-api. Bagi Heechul, tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya saat dia sedang tidur. Tidak satu pun.

Sulli menendang kaki Changmin, begitu tangannya bebas, dia segera bersembunyi dibalik kaki Heechul. "dia berbahaya. Tolong aku."

Heechul mendesah keras. "jangan bercanda! Aku ingin tidur, Sulli!"

"aku tidak bercanda. Baru saja aku melihat changmin oppa membunuh Kyu eonnie." Sulli semakin bersembunyi saat melihat Changmin menatapnya tajam.

Heechul mengernyit tak percaya. "membunuh Kyuhyun?"

"aku tidak membunuhnya!" sahut Changmin gusar. Dia mulai cemas. Takut kalau Sulli kembali mengucapkan kalimat teriakannya tadi, dan Heechul pasti akan mengejeknya habis-habisan.

"tapi oppa menggigit leher Kyu eonnie, Heechul oppa."

Lipatan di kening Heechul semakin bertambah. Tak percaya mendengar penuturan Sulli. Tapi anak kecil tak pernah berbohong. Namun, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya berubah cerah. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"aah, sepertinya aku mengerti." ucap Heechul sambil mengusap dagunya seperti seorang ilmuwan yang baru mengetahui kenapa burung bisa terbang. "aku tidak menyangka kau sudah ingin punyak anak lagi. Bukankah Minnie dan Hyunnie masih terlalu kecil untuk punya adik?"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Heechul langsung kabur menghindari Changmin sambil tertawa keras.

"ada apa ini?" Jaejoong muncul dengan wajah bingungnya. Dia melihat Changmin tengah memukul kepala Heechul yang terpojok disudut ruangan. "sudah, hentikan!" lerai Jaejoong.

Changmin menghentikan aksi pemukulannya, tapi masih menatap Heechul dengan pandangan membunuh.

"begini Umma..."

"tidak ada apa-apa." potong Changmin cepat.

Jaejoong menatap ketiga anaknya bergantian. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Changmin ingin punya anak lagi, Umma!" ucap Heechul cepat.

Changmin menatap Heechul tajam. "hyung mau pernikahanmu batal, hah?!" teriak Changmin.

"sudahlah, Changmin." ujar Jaejoong menenangkan.

"huh!" Changmin mendengus lalu segera masuk ke kamarnya.

Saat dikamar, Changmin melihat Kyuhyun tengah duduk di tempat tidur, sedang membaca sebuah buku. Terlihat jelas kalau yeoja itu menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"jangan menertawakanku." desis Changmin sambil merebahkan badannya.

"aku tidak menertawakanmu." balas Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan. Dia masih terlalu syok atas tindakan Changmin tadi. Bagaimana kalau Changmin benar-benar melakukannya lagi? Lalu bagaimana kalau dia hamil lagi? Dia masih belum siap punya anak lagi.

"Yak!" bentak Changmin. "aku juga belum ingin punya anak lagi!"

Kyuhyun terlonjak mendengar suara Changmin. "bodoh! Harusnya aku ingat kalau dia bisa membaca pikiran." Kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri dengan suara pelan. "oh, begitu. Aku hanya sedikit kaget." sahut Kyuhyun berusaha terlihat tenang.

"maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap Changmin. Namja itu juga sedang menatapnya. "maaf? Kenapa?"

"seharusnya aku tidak menciummu. Untung saja Sulli datang tepat waktu. Kalau tidak..."

"kalau tidak?" Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"kau pasti tahu apa yang akan terjadi, mengapa bertanya lagi?!" tanya Changmin dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun memberengut, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Changmin. "dasar vampire!" umpatnya pelan.

"kau bilang apa?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan wajah damai. "tidak ada."

"Kyuhyun, bangun!"

Dengan malas, Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan mendapati Changmin tengah menatapnya dengan tajam, sambil berkacang pinggang.

"apa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara parau.

"Umma bilang kau belum makan dari siang." ujarnya. Dingin.

Kyuhyun mencari keberadaan jam. 16.40. Ah, dia melakukan kesalahan lagi. Dia memang sengaja tidur siang, agar tidak bertemu Jaejoong, Sulli dan Sehun.

"aku ketiduran." Kyuhyun beralasan.

"tadi Umma bilang, Min Hyun menangis, tapi kau tidak sadar. Untung saja, susu bubuk masih ada." ujar Changmin. "cepat turun dari sana, kau harus makan siang!"

Kyuhyun langsung mendapat sorakan begitu dia tiba dilantai bawah. Berita tadi pasti sudah tersebar diseluruh rumah. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Changmin, Kyuhyun, kesini sebentar." panggil Yunho.

"Kyuhyun belum makan siang, Appa."

"sebentar saja. Ada yang ingin appa katakan."

Changmin menyerah dan mengajak Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Heechul, Arrum, Minho di sisi mereka. Sulli dan Sehun di pangkuan Heechul dan Minho.

"akhir pekan ini, kita akan pergi ke pantai."

"APA? PANTAI?"

.

.

CHANGMIN's POV

Aku membuka pintu kamar perlahan. Mataku menyipit saat melihat tempat tidur penuh dengan pakaian Kyuhyun. Aku hampir meneriakkan namanya saat mendengar pintu lemari tertutup. Aku menatapnya sejenak, lalu berjalan menuju meja belajar untuk meletakkan tas.

"eh, kau sudah pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

"kalau aku sudah dirumah, berarti aku sudah pulang." sahutku datar.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Lihat, tempat tidur nyaris penuh karena pakaianmu." seruku. Pura-pura kesal. Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan, aku sangat menyukai wajahnya ketika sedang kesal.

Kyuhyun memberengut. "aku akan memindahkan pakaian-pakaian ini ke gudang." ujarnya. "membuat lemari penuh saja."

Aku memperhatikan semua pakaiannya itu. Seingatku, itu pakaiannya ketika hamil.

"ini baju hamilmu, bukan?" tanyaku memastikan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "iya. Aku tidak mungkin memakainya sekarang. Lihat, seberapa besar baju ini." ujarnya mengangkat sehelai baju.

Benar. Baju itu tidak cocok untuknya. "ya sudah! Cepat bereskan. Aku ingin tidur."

Rasanya aku baru memejamkan mata saat mendengar suara berisik di kamar mandi. Seperti tangisan bayi. Dengan malas, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang pintunya tidak tertutup.

"kenapa ribut sekali?" tanyaku sambil mengusap mataku agar terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Min Hyun tidak mau mandi." ujar Kyuhyun setengah merengek.

Astaga. Apa aku baru saja mendengar yeoja ini merengek?

"Changmin?" ucapnya penuh memohon.

"baiklah." ujarku. Tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak. Sepertinya memandikan bayi lumayan menyenangkan.

Aku mengambil Min Hyun dari gendongan Kyuhyun dan mulai memandikannya. Sementara Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar, tak lama kemudian dia datang dengan Hyun Min digendongannya.

"bagaimana kalau kita memandikan mereka bersama?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan dengan sedikit senyum.

Min Hyun terlihat sangat senang ketika dia bersentuhan dengan air. Badannya tak bisa diam. Terutama kakinya. Membuat bajuku basah karena cipratan air. Sedangkan Hyun Min, terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Tidak terlihat antusias sama sekali. Dan menurutku, itu benar-benar aneh. Seharusnya bayi senang jika bermain air bukan?

Setelah berpakaian, Kyuhyun menyuruhku turun. Katanya dia ingin menyusui Min Hyun dan Hyun Min. Ck, yeoja itu benar-benar. Apalagi yang harus dimalukannya? Bukankah aku sudah melihat semuanya? Kalau aku belum melihatnya, kedua bayi itu tidak akan ada didunia ini. Huh!

"kau ini! Dia kan masih muda. Wajar dia malu." sahut Appa saat aku duduk di sampingnya.

Aku menatap Appa kesal. Dia baru saja membaca pikiranku. "Appa!"

"ketika Heechul masih kecil, Jaejoong juga seperti itu."

"sudahlah Appa. Hentikan." ujarku gusar.

Yunho terkekeh. Lalu kembali menatap televisi di hadapannya.

"kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Heechul penasaran. "kelihatannya menarik."

"tentang nasib percintaanmu." sahutku sambil terkekeh.

"kenapa?" Heechul mengerutkan kening.

"sangat memprihatinkan." ujarku dengan wajah mengiba. Alhasil, Heechul melempar bantal sofa padaku.

"kau itu sangat kurang ajar!" dengus Heechul.

Aku tak menyahutinya karena tak ingin terjadi keributan. Appa bisa marah besar kalau acara menontonnya terganggu.

"halo!" sapa Minho ceria. Dia menghempaskan diri disampingku.

"kau dari mana saja? Aku tidak mendengar suara motormu." ucap Heechul.

"aku dari kamar. Packing. Jadi besok tinggal berangkat." jawabnya semangat. "bukankah kita akan menginap semalam disana?" tanya Minho.

"iya. Appa dan ayahnya Kyuhyun sudah memesan kamar." sahut Yunho. "dan satu lagi, kita berangkat pagi-pagi sekali."

Aku melihat jam tangan, lalu berpikir sejenak. Kurasa, Kyuhyun sudah selesai menyusui Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Jadi, aku bisa masuk ke kamar dan memulai packing.

Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah memulainya duluan. Aku melihatnya mengambil pakaian, lalu memasukkannya ke koper berukuran kecil.

"pakai koperku yang berukuran sedang." ujarku.

"kenapa? Bukankah akan terlalu besar? Ini sudah cukup untuk pakaianku. Kita hanya menginap semalamkan?"

"lalu, aku akan meletakkan pakaianku dimana?" tanyaku kesal. "kurasa, koper berukuran sedang itu sudah cukup untuk menampung pakaian kita sekeluarga."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Menatapku bingung. "sekeluarga?"

"astaga! Jangan bilang, kalau kau baru saja salah mengartikan perkataanku?" ujarku tak percaya. "kau berpikir sekeluarga itu mencakup Heechul, Arrum dan seluruh orang dirumah ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk lemah.

"masa kau tidak mengerti? Aku bilang kita sekeluarga. Itu artinya aku, kau, Min Hyun dan Hyun Min." Rasanya dadaku menghangat saat mengatakannya. Dapat kulihat Kyuhyun merona. Apa ucapanku barusan terlalu frontal?

"baiklah. Aku akan memindahkannya." ucapnya gelagapan.

Saat dia menyusun pakaiannya dan pakaianku, aku terus mengarahinya.

"jangan ajarkan aku! Aku bukan anak kecil!" serunya.

"tentu saja bukan." sahutku. "buktinya, kau sudah melahirkan dua bayi. Anak kecil tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya, bukan?!" ujarku penuh penekanan.

.

.

Pagi itu, Changmin dan yang lain pulang satu jam lebih awal dari biasanya. Karena jam 6 nanti mereka akan berangkat ke pantai, seperti rencana.

Begitu tiba di kamar, Changmin terkejut karena melihat Kyuhyun sudah terlihat rapi. Yeoja itu memakai kemeja putih pas badan, membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat, jeans hitam yang panjangnya selutut menampilkan kaki jenjangnya yang terbungkus sepatu kets hitam dengan garis-garis putih.

Berani bertaruh, tidak akan ada yang akan percaya kalau yeoja di hadapannya ini sudah memiliki anak.

"kau sudah siap? Sulit di percaya." dengus Changmin. "kupikir, kau masih bergelung ditempat tidur."

"tentu saja." ujar Kyuhyun, mengabaikan cemoohan Changmin. "Aku tidak sabar ingin berangkat. Sudah lama aku tidak ke pantai. Terakhir ketika masih di Shs."

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya malas. Menganggap ucapan Kyuhyun angin lalu. Dia berjalan ke arah boks bayi.

Kyuhyun mendengus pelan, lalu menuju meja rias. Menyisir rambutnya. "aku juga tidak sabar ingin berjemur. Aah, pasti sangat menyenangkan."

Changmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun melalui cermin. "berjemur? Maksudnya, kau akan memakai..."

"iya." Kyuhyun menjawab duluan, karena dia sudah tau pertanyaannya. "kerenkan?"

"tidak boleh!"

Kyuhyun menguncir rambutnya, lalu berbalik menatap Changmin. "apa? Tidak boleh? Kenapa?" protesnya.

"aku tidak suka."

Kyuhyun mendengus. " 'aku tidak suka' alasan apa itu?!"

Changmin bersandar di sisi pintu kamar mandi. Dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "dengar, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berbagi dengan orang lain. Apalagi itu milikku pribadi."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak mengerti. "maksudmu?"

"dasar bodoh!" ketus Changmin. "aku tidak peduli, suka tidak suka, kau tidak boleh memakai pakaian minim itu. Kau hanya boleh memakai tanktop dengan celana pendek. Kalau kau menolak, lebih baik kau tidak usah pergi."

"tapi..."

"aku mau mandi." potong Changmin, lalu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak ketika mendengar ketukan pada pintu kamarnya. Akhirnya, dengan menelan seluruh emosinya, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu.

"waktunya sarapan, adik ipar." ujar Hyoyeon tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lemah, lalu mengikuti Hyoyeon menuju ruang makan.

Disana sudah ada keluarga Changmin juga keluarganya. Keluarga Hyoyeon tidak bisa ikut bergabung karena mereka ada urusan bisnis diluar negeri. Kyuhyun pun duduk di bangku yang masih kosong, di samping Heechul.

"akhirnya kau turun juga. Lalu dimana keponakanku?" tanya Donghae yang duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"mereka masih tidur." ujar Kyuhyun singkat. Moodnya benar-benar buruk.

"pagi semua. Maaf terlambat." seru Changmin sambil duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan orang-orang yang tengah sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam bagasi mobil, dari teras. Dia tidak ingin membantu Changmin, mereka kan hanya membawa satu koper.

Di sisi lain, terlihat Jaejoong dan Hyoyeonsedang menggendong Min Hyun dan Hyun Min.

15 menit kemudian, mereka berangkat, dengan empat mobil. Mobil pertama, Yunho, Arrum, Jaejoong, Hyoyeon, Min Hyun dan Hyun Min. Mobil kedua, Heechul, Donghae, Minho dan Sulli, Sehun. Mobil ketiga orangtua Kyuhyun, dan mobil terakhir Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"berhentilah menekuk wajahmu seperti itu." ujar Changmin memecah kesunyian. "kita butuh waktu lima jam untuk tiba di pantai."

"lebih baik kau diam, berkosentrasilah menyetir." balas Kyuhyun sengit.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat bosan karena Min Hyun dan Hyun Min bersama Jaejoong. Lagi pula, dia masih kesal dengan namja di sampingnya ini. Jadi dia tak mungkin berbicara panjang lebar.

"astaga." dengus Changmin. "aku melarangmu memakai bikini juga untuk kebaikanmu. Kenapa kau malah marah padaku?"

"untuk kebaikanku? Huh!" Kyuhyun balas mendengus. "bahkan, orangtua pun memakainya, kenapa aku tidak boleh? Kau ingin aku memakai mantel, agar semua orang menatapku aneh, begitu?"

"jadi kau ingin memamerkan tubuhmu pada semua orang? Kau ingin semua namja disana menatapmu dengan tatapan memuja, begitu?!" bentak Changmin. "kau sadar tidak, kau sudah punya suami?!"

"aku kan hanya ingin berjemur, memangnya tidak boleh?"

"sudahlah!" Changmin mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "berbicara denganmu membuat emosiku cepat naik."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak percaya. Kenapa sekarang jadi terbalik?

Selama sisa perjalanan itu, mereka tidak bicara sama sekali. Kyuhyun memilih tidur dari pada mendapati aura mobil itu berubah semakin kelam karena raut wajah Changmin. Wajah namjaitu benar-benar dingin. Bahkan ketika sampaipun, Changmin tak mengucapkan apapun padanya, untung saja dia tengah bangun.

Aroma asin langsung menggelitik indra penciumannya, membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum.

"ini kunci pondok kalian." Yunho menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Changmin.

Lagi-lagi Changmin tidak berbicara, hanya terus berjalan dengan menyeret koper mereka. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memilih berjalan dibelakang. Dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika tiba-tiba saja Changmin menerkamnya. Pikiran namja vampire itu kan tidak bisa di tebak. Aneh. Seperti kata Kibum.

"huft!"

.

.

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di meja dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

10 menit yang lalu mereka baru saja selesai makan siang. Lalu, Jaejoong, Yunho serta orangtuanya langsung kembali ke pondok ingin istirahat dengan membawa Min Hyun dan Hyun Min. Sedangkan Sulli, Sehun, Minho, Heechul, serta Donghae langsung terbang ke pantai. Changmin entah pergi kemana, tinggallah dia, Arrum dan Sohee di tempat makan itu.

"ku lihat, Changmin pergi ke pantai." ujar Hyoyeon.

"hmm..." Kyuhyun menggumam tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"kalian bertengkar?" tanya Arrum.

"tidak." bantah Kyuhyun.

"lalu, kenapa tadi kalian tidak semeja?" tuntut Arrum.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dari meja, lalu menatap Arrum kesal. "kenapa kau ingin tahu sekali?! Lebih baik kau kejar Donghae oppa ke pantai. berhubung dia sedang tidak bersama Eunhyuk, jadi kau bisa merayunya!"

Wajah Arrum memerah. "kau pikir aku masih menyukainya?! Aku tidak berminat lagi padanya! Jadi, jelaskan padaku, ada apa antara kau dan Changmin?"

Kyuhyun mendengus, lalu menyeruput es kelapa mudanya.

"Kyuhyun?" Hyoyeon mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun. Penasaran juga dengan permasalahan Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"dia itu...arrgggh! aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya!" seru Kyuhyun kesal.

Hyoyeon dan Arrum menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"tadi pagi, dengan sesuka hatinya dia melarangku memakai bikini. Memangnya apa yang akan dipakai orang kalau sudah dipantai?! Dasar aneh!"

Arrum tak bisa menahan tawanya mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"lalu? Kau tidak tanya? Kenapa tidak boleh?"

wajah Kyuhyun semakin kusut. "eonnie tau dia bilang apa? Dengan ekspresi datarnya dia bilang "aku tidak suka." dia manusia apa bukan?!"

"dia manusia setengah vampire, ingat?" tukas Hyoyeon sambil terkekeh.

"sudahlah! Aku tidak mau membicarakannya lagi! Membuatku semakin kesal saja." gerutu Kyuhyun.

Arrum kembali tertawa mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya saudara kembarnya itu patut dipertanyakan taraf kenormalannya. "kau tidak protes?"

"tentu saja aku protes." sungut Kyuhyun. "lalu, dengan santainya dia mengucapkan rentetan kalimat yang tidak ku mengerti."

"apa yang diucapkannya?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, berusaha mengingat perkataan Changmin. Dia membuka matanya kembali, dan mengatur ekspresi wajahnya sesantai mungkin. Persis seperti Changmin. ""dengar, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berbagi dengan orang lain. Apalagi itu milikku pribadi""

Sedetik setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulutnya. Dia mengerti ucapan Changmin sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja wajahnya terasa terbakar, pasti terlihat memerah. Kenapa ketika namja itu berkata sesuatu dengan frontal dia tidak mengerti?! Apa pikirannya selambat itu?

"astaga Kyuhyun! Itu kalimat yang sangat romantis, kau tahu?" ujar Arrum setengah mendesah. "aku juga ingin namja yang ku suka berkata seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Bingung. Syok.

"kau tahu? Heechul bahkan dengan senang hati membelikan bikini untukku." sungut Hyoyeon. "aku iri padamu. Changmin-mu itu sungguh mengagumkan. Meskipun terlihat dingin, tapi... Astaga! Sungguh romantis."

"jangan berlebihan." ucap Kyuhyun, masih dengan wajah memerah.

"dia bicara seromantis itu tapi kau malah marah padanya. Kau ini bagaimana?!" protes Arrum, tak terima dengan sikap Kyuhyun.

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Minta maaf?"

"tentu saja. Susul dia kepantai!"

"lalu, apa yang harus ku katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja, Heechul muncul diantara mereka. Terlihat jelas pasir menempel di tubuh Heechul, karena dia hanya memakai celana pendek selutut.

"kenapa kalian masih disini? Ayo ke pantai. Kita berjemur. Minho bahkan sudah pergi menyelam." ujar Heechul. "Kyuhyun, Changmin juga ada disana. Kuharap kau tidak memakai bikini, seperti larangan Changmin. Atau jangan-jangan kau masih tidak mengerti ucapan Changmin tadi pagi?!"

Kyuhyun menatap Heechul kesal. Kakak iparnya ini pasti mendengar pertengkarannya tadi pagi, dan selalu membocorkan apa yang dia dengar. "aku sudah mengerti!"

"tapi, coba saja kau pakai. Aku ingin melihat tanggapan Changmin." pinta Heechul sambil terkekeh.

"sudahlah Heechul. Jangan menggodanya terus." ujar Hyoyeon. "ayo pergi."

Begitu tiba di pantai, Kyuhyun melihat Changmin tengah berdiri di bibir pantai memperhatikan Sehun dan Sulli yang sedang berenang. Namja itu juga sudah membuka kaosnya, menyisakan celanja jeans selututnya.

"ayo, datangi dia." ujar Arrum sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Arrum dengan tatapan memelas. "aku tidak berani melihat wajah dinginnya."

Arrum menggeleng. Tidak menerima penolakan.

Kyuhyun pun berjalan menghampiri Changmin dengan langkah pelan. Ketika tinggal dua langkah lagi, tiba-tiba Changmin berbalik, membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"hai?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan bodohnya.

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Memperhatikan penampikan Kyuhyun. Masih berpakaian lengkap. "kau sudah mengerti?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"good." Changmin kembali memunggunginya.

Kyuhyun sukses melongo. Hanya itu? Hanya "good"? Kyuhyun membatin.

Changmin kembali berbalik. Lalu menarik lengannya hingga dia jatuh dalam pelukan namja itu. "terima kasih."

.

.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tengah membuat rumah pasir bersama Sulli dan Sehun dibalik kacamata hitamnya. Tidak akan ada orang yang tahu kalau sedari tadi dia bukan tidur melainkan menatap Kyuhyun.

Dari balik kacamatanya juga, Changmin juga bisa melihat beberapa orang pria -seumurannya- sedang menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tertarik. Wajahnya nampak bersinar dibawah matahari siang itu, rambut panjangnya yang di ikat asal membuatnya terlihat menggoda. Yeoja itu berpakaian lengkap. Itulah yang membuat orang-orang meliriknya. Kaos putih pas badan, dan celanja jeans setengah paha yang juga berwarna putih.

"Hyung?"

"hmm..." Changmin menggumam layaknya orang yang sedang tidur. Padahal dia sedang menahan emosi melihat namja berambut merah duduk disamping Kyuhyun.

"buka kacamatamu, hyung harus melihatnya. Penting!" ujar Minho dengan semangat.

Dengan malas Changmin membuka kacamatanya, dan menaruhnya dikepala. "biarkan saja." ujar Changmin pura-pura santai. "Kyuhyun tidak akan tertarik dengan pria seperti itu."

Heechul yang mendengarnya langsung menoyor kepala Changmin. "maksudmu, dia hanya tertarik padamu, begitu?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Meskipun tidak mendengar percakapan mereka, tapi Changmin yakin namja berambut merah itu bertanya tentang pakaian Kyuhyun karena yeoja terlihat menunjuk bajunya sendiri.

"ck, berani juga namja itu." decak Heechul. "dia bertanya mengapa Kyuhyun tidak membuka pakaiannya." sambung Heechul.

"lalu?" Changmin tak bisa menutupi rasa penasarannya.

"dia bilang, 'aku hanya akan membuka pakaianku didepan suamiku.' " setelah itu Heechul langsung mengacak rambut Changmin, berniat menggoda hingga adiknya itu berteriak kesal.

"jangan menggodaku!" dengus Changmin.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum, dan Changmin balas melambai. Namja disebelah Kyuhyun itu tersenyum kikuk, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"kau dengar, dia begitu menghargaimu. Jadi, kau juga harus menghargainya. Jangan buat dia menderita lagi."

Changmin menatap Donghae kesal. "apa maksud hyung?"

"kau pikir, aku tidak tahu, kejadian saat kau meninggalkan Kyuhyun selama tiga hari hingga adikku drop dan harus di infus?! Ck!"

Changmin mendengus lalu kembali mengarahkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun.

Dia tertawa kecil, saat melihat Kyuhyun ditarik paksa oleh Hyoyeon dan Arrum menuju laut. Sedari tadi, yeoja itu memang tidak mau tersentuh air, karena itulah Arrum dan Hyoyeon membuat tindakan ekstrim.

Kyuhyun merengut saat seluruh tubuhnya sukses terendam air laut. Sedangkan Arrum dan Hyoyeon malah tertawa puas.

"bagaimana mungkin kau tidak masuk ke laut, sementara kau pergi kepantai?!" ujar Arrum. "suamimu saja tadi sudah berenang, lihat, dia sudah berjemur." sambungnya.

"iya Kyuhyun. Lagipula, nanti malam kita akan kembali pulang, jadi tak ada waktu lagi."

"tapi kalian membuatku malu!" seru Kyuhyun. "kalian tidak lihat, berapa banyak orang yang menatapku saat kalian menarikku kesini?" Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya.

"ayolah, kita berenang sebentar." bujuk Arrum.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "lebih baik aku membuat istana pasir dengan Sulli." gerutu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha berjalan menuju pantai. Hyoyeon dan Arrum benar menariknya hampir ketengah laut. Lihat, setelah lelah berjalan air laut masih sebatas pinggangnya. Ternyata Arrum dan Sohee tetap mengikutinya.

"atau kita mau bermain volly pantai?"

Kyuhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya. "volly pantai?"

Hyoyeon mengangguk. "yap!"

"baik, ayo!"

Saat berbalik, Kyuhyun hampir kembali tercebur kedalam laut karena tubuhnya menabrak seseorang. Untung saja, orang itu menahan lengannya. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit saat menyadari orang itu adalah Changmin.

"bukankah aku menyuruhmu berpakaian lengkap?"

"aku memang berpakaian lengkap." sungut Kyuhyun.

Changmin menunduk, menatap pakaian Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut menatap pakaian sendiri. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengerti maksud ucapan Changmin. Pakaiannya sudah basah total. Karena baju dan celananya berwarna putih, jadi memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya.

"see?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap Changmin dengan cengiran khasnya.

"sungguh protektif." sungut Arrum sambil berlalu di samping Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Dibelakangnya diikuti Sohee.

Kyuhyun terpana melihat Changmin melepas kemeja ungunya, dan menyuruh Kyuhyun memakainya. Kyuhyun pun menurutinya tanpa membantah.

"kau berlebihan Changmin." ujar Heechul saat mereka tiba di pantai.

Changmin dengan tak pedulinya kembali berbaring, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"ini tidak berlebihan, oppa." jawab Kyuhyun, dan duduk disamping Donghae yang juga sedang berbaring.

"kau terlalu menurut pada vampire es itu, Kyuhyun." ketus Donghae tanpa membuka matanya.

"Changmin maksudnya?"

Donghae tak menjawab.

"berhenti ikut campur rumah tangga orang lain!" sindir Changmin.

Kyuhyun menahan lengan Donghae yang ingin bangkit dari posisinya.

"jangan membuat liburan ini kacau, Changmin." Heechul berusaha menghentikan Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh saat mendengar Arrum meneriakkan namanya dengan panik. Namun begitu dia menoleh...

Bruukk

dunianya terasa berputar hebat.

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya panas terbakar. Bola itu cukup kuat mengenai wajahnya. Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya bola itu mengenai hidungnya. Dan sepertinya ada yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menurunkan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajahnya. Ada sedikit darah telapak tangannya.

"hidungmu!" seru Minho.

Changmin mengusap darah yang mengalir dari hidung Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Sedekit kemudian, darah segar kembali mengalir.

Donghae mendorong tubuh Changmin. "kita ke dokter." ujarnya sambil menggendong Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memukul punggung Donghae. "aku tidak mau ke dokter. Aku mau kembali ke pondok saja."

"hidungmu harus di obati, Kyuhyun." bantah Donghae.

"tidak terlalu parah, oppa. Sebentar lagi darahnya pasti akan mengering."

Donghae mendesah. "baiklah."

Donghae pun membaringkan Kyuhyun di tempat tidur. Sedetik kemudian, Changmin masuk ke dalam pondok itu, dan langsung naik ke tempat tidur.

"apa masih sakit?" tanya Changmin.

"sedikit nyeri."

Dengan gaduh, Arrum, Hyoyeon juga Heechul masuk ke dalam pondok itu. Di tangan Arrum ada sebaskom air es, sedangkan Hyoyeon membawa handuk.

"coba dengan ini."

Donghae mengambil handuk lalu merendamnya di air es, kemudian meletakkannya di lubang hidung Kyuhyun yang masih mengeluarkan darah. Semakin lama, handuk putih itu berubah warna menjadi merah. Donghae menukar handuknya dan kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

"darahnya mulai berhenti." gumam Changmin.

"aku rasa sudah cukup." ujar Donghae. "tidak mengalir lagi, bukan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "rasanya tidak."

Donghae tersenyum, lalu keluar sambil membawa baskom serta handuk kotor itu.

Changmin berdehem. "jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa bolanya bisa mengenai Kyuhyun?"

Arrum terkekeh pelan. "aku sedang melakukan smash, tapi entah kenapa bolanya malah mengenai Kyuhyun."

Changmin mendengus. "kau itu pandai bermain atau tidak?!"

"sudahlah, Changmin! Jangan berteriak. Kepalaku pusing!" ketus Kyuhyun. "tak apa Arrum. Aku sudah baik-baik saja."

"maafkan aku Kyuhyun." ujar Arrum menyesal.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan Arrum, mereka keluar dari pondok Changmin dan Kyuhyun.

"ayo, buka pakaianmu." pinta Changmin.

"kenapa?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun datar. "pakaianmu basah, ingat?"

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun membuka kemeja Changmin yang melekat di tubuhnya. Meninggalkan kaos putihnya, dan celana pendeknya.

"aku akan membukanya di kamar mandi." ujar Kyuhyun.

"ini pakaianmu."

beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Dia kembali menghempaskan diri ditempat tidur.

"rasanya aku ingin tidur." gumam Kyuhyun sambil membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"kau sakit?" tanya Changmin sambil meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Kyuhyun.

"hanya dingin saja." ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin ikut naik ke tempat tidur, lalu menarik Kyuhyun hingga yeoja itu berada dalam dekapan Changmin. Kyuhyun merasa wajahnya memanas saat telingnya menangkap suara detak jantung milik Changmin.

"tidurlah." ujar Changmin. "itupun kalau nanti malam kau ingin ikut ke pantai."

"ada acara apa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendongak menatap Changmin.

"tidurlah, kalau kau ingin tahu."

Dengan ragu, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Changmin. Lalu, ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

tok tok tok

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun mendapatkan fokusnya. Dia mendapati dirinya masih terbaring ditempat tidur dengan posisi memeluk Changmin.

"sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya. "jam berapa?"

"jam 6. Cepat bangun, kalau kau tak ingin terlambat." ujar Changmin.

Changmin berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Terlihat dia berbicara pada orang diluar sana.

"nah, pakai in..." Changmin berhenti berbicara saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya mengenakkan handuk. "cepat pakai gaunmu ini!" seru Changmin sebelum menghambur ke dalam kamar mandi.

"kenapa namja itu suka sekali berteriak?!" rutuk Kyuhyun.

30 menit kemudian, mereka tiba di tepi pantai. Anehnya, disana terlihat ramai. Mereka seperti sedang mengelilingi sesuatu.

"kita sedikit terlambat." gumam Changmin.

"memangnya ada acara apa?"

Changmin menyelip diantar orang-orang yang berdekatan itu tanpa melepas tangan Kyuhyun sama sekali.

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya saat matanya menangkap sosok Arrum tengah memegang sebuah kue. Sedangkan Hyoyeon, Heechul, dan Minho memegang banner yang jika digabungkan akan membentuk tulisan 'Happy 1st Anniversary'

"Changmin?"

Changmin hanya tersenyum tipis, mengabaikan tatapan kagum orang-orang disekitarnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Changmin. Memeluk namja itu erat sekali, seolah takut kehilangan.

"terima kasih." gumam Kyuhyun di depan dadaChangmin.

"tidak. Terima kasih." ujar Changmin sambil mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang tergerai bebas.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Changmin ragu. Ketika masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"terima kasih sudah bertahan selama setahun, dan ku harap kau bisa meneruskannya hingga batas waktu yang tidak di tentukan."

.

.

"astaga! Bangun, Shim Kyuhyun!"

Bentakan itu berhasil menarik Kyuhyun kembali ke alam nyata. Dia mendapati Changmin tengah menatapnya tajam sambil berkacak pinggang.

"cepat bangun! Minnie dan Hyunnie sudah mulai rewel!" ketus Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah dia sedang di pantai, merayakan ulangtahun pernikahannya bersama Changmin dan keluarganya? Kyuhyun semakin bingung saat melihat jendela, keadaan masih terang. Sore menjelang. Apa dia bermimpi?

"ini masih sore?"

"memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" balas Changmin sengit. "tak sampai dua jam lagi, matahari terbenam. Jadi cepat pergi ke pondok Umma dan susui anak-anak. Itupun kalau kau ingin melihat sunset sebelum nanti malam kita pulang." sambung Changmin panjang lebar. Sedetik kemudian dia keluar dari pondok dengan senyum terukir di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. Segera dia tersadar, seingatnya ulangtahun pernikahan mereka yang pertama sudah lewat. Sekarang sudah memasuki tahun pertama bulan ke... Astaga! Ingatannya benar-benar buruk! Tapi, kenapa mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata?

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "arrgh!" hidungnya terasa sakit.

"KYUHYUNN! KAU MAU MEMBUAT ANAK-ANAKKU MATI KEHAUSAN?!"

"ck, dia pikir itu hanya anak-anaknya?! Mereka juga anak-anakku vampire!" batin Kyuhyun kesal.

Tiba-tiba Changmin menyembulkan kepalanya di pintu. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya. "kau bilang apa, istriku?"

Changmin tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah berjalan kearahnya. Ada Hyun Min dalam pelukan yeoja itu. Sedangkan Min Hyun sendiri dalam pelukannya.

Dia merasa bahagia sekali hari ini. Masuk ke mimpi yeoja itu, dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak akan dilakukannya di dunia nyata. Dia tahu waktunya sudah berlalu beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi apa salahnya kalau baru dia rayakan sekarang?!

"kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun risih.

Changmin menggeleng tak peduli, lalu mencium pipi Min Hyun gemas.

Changmin menyadari beberapa orang menatap Kyuhyun. Tentu saja yang menatapnya namja. Yeoja itu hanya memakai kemeja ungu dan celana jeans selutut dengan rambut panjangnya tergerai bebas. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mempunyai daya tarik.

"aku mulai lelah berdiri seperti ini." keluh Kyuhyun. "Minnie semakin berat, kau tahu?"

"duduk saja. Tidak sulitkan?" tanya Changmin tak peduli.

"pasirnya basah, dan ini pakaian terakhirku." jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

Changmin memandang kesekitarnya. Dia melihat karang yang lumayan tinggi ditepi pantai, tapi sepertinya Heechul dan Hyoyeon sedang menuju kesana. Lagipula, itu terlalu tinggi untuknya dan Kyuhyun yang menggendong bayi. Akhirnya dia melihat karang yang sangat rendah, tak jauh dari tempat Heechul. Hanya berjarak 6-7 meter.

"kita kesana." ujar Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan senang hati. Selain dia bisa menikmati sunset, dia juga tidak akan lelah karena menggendong Hyun Min.

Detik-detik berlalu tanpa ada yang bicara. Hanya suara deburan ombak dan burung-burung yang akan kembali ke sarangnya yang terdengar. Mereka menikmati sang mentari kembali peraduannya. Menikmati detik-detik perubahan warna langit yang begitu mengagumkan.

"cantik." ucap Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari matahari yang saat itu hanya terlihat separuh.

"memang."

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh dan mendapati Changmin tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan... Memuja?

"Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun ragu.

Changmin tak menjawab. Dia hanya terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan yang sama.

Kyuhyun ingin mengalihkan pandangannya, namun tatapannya seperti terkunci tatapan milik Changmin. Perlahan, wajah Changmin mulai mendekat. Hembusan nafas namja itu mulai terasa di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Samar-samar suara ombak tidak terdengar lagi di telinganya. Dia seolah tuli.

Cup!

Akhirnya dia merasakan bibir namja itu dibibirnya. Lembut dan hangat. Meskipun ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka, tapi kenapa jantungnya masih berdebar tidak karuan? Persis siswi shs yang baru jatuh cinta! Kyuhyun merasa tangan kanan Changmin menarik tengkuknya agar dia lebih mendekat, dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Arrum dan Minho berhenti melangkah begitu melihat pemandangan panas di hadapan mereka. Di depan mereka, ada dua pasangan yang tengah berciuman dengan panasnya seolah tidak sadar kalau mereka berada di tempat terbuka. Mereka benar-benar tidak menyadari keadaan sekitar, karena saat kilatan cahaya kamera Minho mengenai mereka, mereka terlihat santai. Arrum dan Minho saling tatap, menyeringai. Sepertinya mereka mempunyai ide yang sama.

Changmin masih akan melanjutkan ciumannya ke leher Kyuhyun saat mendengar teriakan milik adiknya.

"SO SWEET! CIUMAN PANAS DENGAN ISTRI, DAN CALON ISTRI DI SAAT SUNSET!" Teriak Minho dengan hebohnya. Membuat orang-orang di sekitar sana menatap Changmin dan Heechul lalu tertawa kecil.

Changmin dan Heechul saling tatap, lalu beralih menatap Minho dengan tajam. "SHIM MINHO! TAMAT RIWAYATMUU!"

.

.

"Ooek..Ooek..."

Kyuhyun terbangun kala mendengar suara tangisan bayinya. Setelah mendapatkan fokusnya, ia turun dari ranjang, lalu menuju boks bayinya.

Kyuhyun menggendong Hyun Min, karena bayi itu mengompol, jadi dia harus menukar popoknya. Baru saja membaringkan Hyunnie di kasur, suara tangisan lain kembali terdengar. Min Hyun.

"astaga! Saudaramu menangis, kau juga ikut menangis. Kreatif lah sedikit!" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi kemerahan Minnie.

Bayi itu langsung diam saat berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

"anak pintar!" ujarnya sambil mengecup singkat keningnya.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Minnie tepat di sebelah Hyunnie. Bayi namjanya itu terlihat sangat risih dengan pakaiannya yang basah. Jika dia tak segera menukarnya, hyunnie pasti akan kembali menangis.

"ooek..ooek..."

Kyuhyun terkekeh begitu tahu tebakannya benar. "sebentar."

Setelah menukar popok Hyunnie, Kyuhyun langsung menyusuinya, karena saat itu masih jam 6 kurang 15 menit. Sedangkan Minnie sudah kembali tidur.

"kau sungguh mirip dengan Appamu." ucap Kyuhyun lirih sambil mengusap puncak kepala Min Hyun. "terutama kau." kali ini dia bicara pada Hyun Min yang sudah tidur.

Ceklek!

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah malaikatnya, kearah pintu yang kamar yang terbuka. Changmin, tentu saja.

"kau sudah bangun?" tanya Changmin sambil melihat jam.

"mereka tadi menangis."

Changmin berjalan kearah tempat tidur, menaikinya dengan perlahan.

Cup! Cup!

Dia mencium kening kedua bayinya. Setelah itu dia kembali turun dari tempat tidur, membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Changmin sudah berada di depan pintu kamar.

"aku akan tidur dikamar Heechul." jawabnya. "dan, jika kau lupa, hari ini aku libur, jadi jangan ganggu tidurku." sambungnya dengan intonasi yang sangat menyebalkan, lalu keluar dari kamar.

Kyuhyun mencibir begitu pintu kamar telah tertutup rapat dari luar. Lalu dia menoleh kearah bayi-bayinya. Pantas saja Changmin tidak tidur dikamar mereka. Lebih dari separuh bagian dari tempat tidur sudah dia kuasai bersama Hyun Min dan Min Hyun.

"eergh!" Kyuhyun mengerang.

Dia sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi. Padahal masih jam 6 lebih 15 menit. Dia pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukannya sepagi itu.

Samar-samar dia mendengar suara dari bawah. Senyumnya terkembang. Lebih baik dia membantu Jaejoong membuat sarapan.

"pagi, Umma." sapanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum. "kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"tuangkan saja susu itu ke dalam gelas. Lalu tata di meja makan."

Kyuhyun menurut. "dimana Arrum?"

"dia sedang mandi. Dia kuliah pagi hari ini."

Kyuhyun pun menata gelas-gelas yang sudah berisi susu di meja makan.

"pagi, adik ipar!" seru Heechul sambil mengalungkan lengannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus begitu Heechul mengacak rambutnya yang diikat asal. "kenapa oppa ceria sekali?"

"karena aku senang!" ucap Heechul sambil duduk pada salah satu bangku meja makan.

"kenapa?"

"besok hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupku." ujarnya dengan mata berbinar, persis seperti kartun spongebob yang disukai Sulli.

"memangnya kenapa dengan besok?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Benar saja. Heechul langsung menatapnya tajam. Sepertinya usahanya membuat Heechul kesal berhasil. Bahkan, dia tidak jadi membantu Jaejoong karena ingin menggoda kakak iparnya ini.

"astaga! Bagaimana mungkin kau melupakan hari besok?!"

"besok hari sabtu bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos.

"besok hari pernikahanku!" teriak Heechul frustasi.

"iya, kami tahu. Oppa tak perlu berteriak seperti itu." ketus Arrum.

Meja makan pagi itu sepi. Karena hanya ada Jaejoong, Arrum, Heechul serta dia. Selesai sarapan, Arrum dan Heechul langsung pergi. Arrum kuliah, sedangkan Heechul mengurus persiapan pernikahannya. Meninggalkannya dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdehem. "Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jaejoong. "Ne umma?"

"kau masih ingin kuliah?"

"hmm?" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"ya, kalau umma tidak salah, kau sudah cuti satu semester. Kau mulai cuti saat usia kandunganmu memasuki bulan ke-5, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"jadi, kau ingin kembali kuliah, atau meneruskan cutimu sampai Min Hyun dam Hyun Min cukup umur, atau...berhenti?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dia terlihat berpikir.

"seharusnya, Changmin yang membicarakan ini padamu. Tapi anak itu memang sedikit aneh. Jalan pikirannya tidak bisa ditebak." keluh Jaejoong. "jadi, bagaimana?"

"aku bingung, Umma." aku Kyuhyun.

Satu sisi dia ingin kembali kuliah, bertemu teman-temannya meski sudah berbeda semester, tapi dia juga tidak ingin menelantarkan Hyun Min juga Min Hyun.

"jika umma boleh jujur, sebenarnya Changmin tidak setuju kau kembali kuliah. Tapi dia tidak akan pernah mengatakannya padamu. Gengsinya terlalu tinggi. Dia tak ingin Minnie dan Hyunnie kurang mendapat perhatian dari orangtuanya." ungkap Jaejoong. "berbeda dengan kakakmu. Hae ingin kau tetap kuliah. Mereka sempat adu mulut waktu membicarakan ini."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Semakin bingung.

"semua terserah padamu. Tapi, tolong pikirkan dengan baik."

.

.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin yang tengah mengancingkan lengan kemejanya dengan santai. Padahal pemberkatan Heechul akan berlangsung 30 menit lagi. Dan mereka membutuhkan waktu 25 menit lebih untuk sampai ke gereja. Belum lagi jika seandainya terjadi macet mendadak, bisa-bisa mereka tidak akan menyaksikan pemberkatan kakak iparnya itu.

"hentikan semua pikiran negatifmu itu!" tukas Changmin dingin. "kita tidak akan terlambat satu menit pun, jadi berhenti cemas tanpa alasan!"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan kesal. "kau tahu, aku takut dengan kecepatan!"

Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya gusar. "aku tahu, jadi kau tidak perlu membentakku!"

"kau yang membentakku!" dengus Kyuhyun. Lalu keluar dari kamar sambil membanting pintu nya dengan kuat.

Semua orang sudah berada di gereja sejak sejam yang lalu. Dia sudah memohon agar pergi bersama Arrum tapi Yunho dan Jaejoong menolaknya mentah-mentah. Bahkan mertuanya itu sudah membawa Min Hyun dan Hyun Min. Sulit di percaya.

Untung saja, mereka tidak terlambat sama sekali. Mereka tiba lima menit sebelum acara dimulai, dan berhasil mendapat pelototan maksimal dari seluruh anggota keluarga.

"aku tidak bersalah dalam kasus ini." sungut Kyuhyun setelah duduk di sampai Minho.

"asal kau tahu,kami memelototi suamimu tercinta."

Pemberkatan itu berlangsung hikmat. Bahkan Jaejoong tampak menitikkan air mata. Dia jadi teringat pemberkatannya dulu. Jauh sekali dari kata hikmat. Dia tidak yakin Jaejoong menitikkan air mata seperti sekarang.

"betapa cocoknya mereka berdua." gumam Kyuhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Changmin.

"mereka memang terlihat cocok. Tidak seperti dua orang didepanku."

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Changmin menoleh dengan cepat kebelakang. Sumber suara. Donghae.

"berbicaralah sesukamu kakak ipar! Sebentar lagi, kau akan kecewa karena adikmu memilihku!"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Changmin bingung. "kau bicara apa? Aku memilihmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap dirinya dari pantulan cermin setinggi dua meter dihadapannya. Dia benar-benar di dandani habis-habisan oleh Arrum dan Hyoyeon. Dia memakai dress dengan tali tipis yang melingkari bahunya, belahan dada yang tidak terlalu rendah, dengan panjang mencapai lutut. Rambutnya di sanggul sederhana, menyisakan beberapa helai tipis yang membingkai wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, begitu melihat punggungnya terekspos jelas tanpa satu pun penghalang.

Changmin akan membunuhku. Ah tidak. Dia akan mengomeliku dulu, baru membunuhku. Batin Kyuhyun pasrah.

"sudahlah Kyuhyun. Kau terlihat cantik. Jadi jangan takut. Oke?"

Changmin tak mengucapkan apapun begitu dia keluar dari ruangan ganti bersama Arrum dan Hyoyeon. Heechul langsung menyeret istri barunya ke ruangan dansa.

"Changmin, ajak dia berdansa!" ujar Arrum tak sabaran.

Dan disanalah mereka. Bergabung bersama orang-orang yang berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"aku memaafkanmu kali ini." ujar Changmin sambil menggerakkan tangannya sepanjang punggung Kyuhyun yang terbuka.

"ini bukan keinginanku." bantah Kyuhyun.

Mereka kembali diam tanpa suara. Terus bergerak mengikuti alunan musik.

"keputusanmu."

Kyuhyun mendongak tak mengerti. "apa?"

"kau tahu maksudku. Aku tak suka bicara panjang lebar." tukas Changmin sambil menghembuskan nafas berat.

Menghirup udara di dekat Kyuhyun membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Darah yeoja itu benar-benar menggoda. Ditambah lagi, dua hari belakangan dia tidak minum darah sedikitpun. Gara-gara ritual sialan itu! Hal itu juga membuat emosinya labil. Gampang marah dari biasanya, dan Kyuhyun selalu berhasil memancing kemarahannya muncul kepermukaan.

"tentang kuliah?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "kenapa tidak bicara langsung padaku? Kenapa harus lewat umma?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi saat Changmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"jadi, apa pilihanmu?" Changmin mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Menekan emosinya ketitik terendah. Astaga! Kenapa kakaknya harus mengadakan resepsi malam hari begini?! Ingin menyiksanya?

"aku ingin kuliah,"

Kyuhyun terkejut saat Changmin tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan dansa mereka. Namun, tangan namja itu tetap berada di pinggangnya. Namja itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam dengan mata hazlenya yang mempesona namun juga menyeramkan diwaktu bersamaan.

"kau ingin kuliah?" tanya Changmin dengan nada berbahaya, dan hembusan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan mengenai wajah Kyuhyun.

"tapi juga tidak ingin kuliah." ujar Kyuhyun setengah ragu.

Changmin menggeram. "jangan buat aku semakin kesal, Kyuhyun! Aku harus segera pergi, sebelum melakukan hal gila!"

"kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun berubah cemas saat merasakan nafas Changmin tidak beraturan. Apa berdekatan dengannya membuat Changmin tersiksa?

"sangat tersiksa, jika kau ingin tahu." tukas Changmin. "cepat katakan pilihanmu agar aku bisa tenang sekaligus bangga!"

"sepertinya hatiku lebih memilih berhenti. Benar-benar berhenti kuliah." ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin kembali menghembuskan nafas berat. "bagus!" dia mencium kening Kyuhyun lama sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Membuat Kyuhyun kebingungan.

.

.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

"Pagi!"

Semua orang di meja makan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Heechul dan Hyoyeon. Pengantin baru. Mereka pun mengambil tempat di samping Changmin.

"pagi." jawab mereka bersamaan.

Sejak tadi malam, Heechul tidak tinggal dirumah lagi. Dia bersama Hyoyeon tinggal di rumah sebelah. Kyuhyun baru tahu pagi ini, kalau rumah sebelah itu adalah rumah Heechul dan Hyoyeon. Dan ternyata, rumah yang saat ini dia tempati benar-benar mirip dengan rumah sebelah. Yang membedakannya hanyalah cat rumahnya saja. Pantas saja selama ini dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan rumah itu. Karena kedua bangunan ini benar-benar mirip. Dan Changmin, dengan santainya mengatainya bodoh di hadapan Minho, Arrum dan mertuanya. Benar-benar memalukan!

Selesai sarapan, Jaejoong, Arrum membersihkan meja makan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun mencuci piring, dan Hyoyeon yang menatanya dirak piring.

"ini minuman apa?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjukkan sebotol minuman berwarna gelap, yang didapatnya dari dalam kulkas.

"entahlah, aku tidak tahu." ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus mencuci piring.

"aku juga tidak tahu." sahut Hyoyeon.

"dengar, hari ini aku sedang tak ingin kuliah. Aku ingin tidur seharian, Jadi jangan menggangguku."

Kyuhyun melepaskan piring yang sedang dipegangnya begitu saja, membuat bunyi yang cukup nyaring namun tidak pecah. Dia menatap Changmin tak percaya. Seorang Changmin sedang tak ingin kuliah?

"apa? Aku tidak salah dengarkan?" tanya Kyuhyun syok.

Changmin meminum minuman itu, namun baru seteguk dia kembali memasukkan botol itu ke kulkas. Rasanya aneh. "tidak. Kau belum tuli. Tenang saja." sahut Changmin. "ah, silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Changmin yang mulai menjauh dengan kening berkerut. Dia merasa namja itu agak berbeda dari biasanya. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu lebih tepatnya. Dia ingin bertanya pada seseorang dirumah ini, tapi dia tidak cukup yakin. Mungkin saja, perubahan Changmin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"suamimu itu semakin aneh, kau tahu?" gumam Hyoyeon.

Kyuhyun mendelik. "jangan membuat pagiku semakin buruk, eonnie!"

Hyoyeon terkekeh pelan, lalu kembali menata piring yang sudah dicuci Kyuhyun dirak.

Setelah selesai, Hyoyeon dan Kyuhyun menuju ruang tengah. Dimana Heechul dan Arrum tengah bermain dengan anak-anaknya. Yunho, Jaejoong, Sehun, Sulli baru saja berangkat menuju tujuan masing-masing.

"nah, Hyo pegang Min Hyun, aku ingin ke dapur." Heechul menyerahkan Min Hyun pada Hyoyeon, lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

"hmm...Arrum?"

Arrum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hyun Min, pada Kyuhyun. "Ne?"

"apa kau tidak merasa aneh pada sikap Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"tidak. Memangnya kenapa?" Arrum balik bertanya.

"dia sedikit berbeda. Aku tahu dia memang suka membentakku, tapi belakangan ini kenapa emosi lebih labil? Dia cepat sekali naik darah."

Arrum terkekeh pelan. "benarkah? Kurasa dia baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. "kau yakin? Apa mungkin dia salah minum darah hewan dihutan, mungkin?"

Minho yang mendengarnya langsung tertawa lebar. "jangan bercanda! Bahkan belakangan ini hyung tidak minum darah sedikitpun karena ritual gila itu...aduh!" Minho mengusap puncak kepalanya yang baru saja terkena lemparan kelereng dari Arrum.

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "ritual apa?!"

"bukan apa-apa." sahut Heechul yang sudah berdiri dibelakang Kyuhyun. "jadi, siapa yang membuka minuman ini?" Heechul menunjukkan botol minuman yang sempat diminum Changmin tadi.

"Changmin meminumnya. Jadi, ritual apa yang dimaksud Minho?"

"Changmin meminumnya?" teriak Heechul histeris. "kalian tahu, ini obat perangsang yang diberikan orangtua Hyoyeon!"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya tak peduli. "aku tidak peduli!"

"Kyuhyun, ini obat...kau tahukan, jika kau meminumnya maka..."

"iya, aku tahu, itu obat... OBAT APA?!"

"KYUHYUNN!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya. Dia melihat Changmin tengah berguling-guling ditempat tidur. Begitu melihat Kyuhyun dia langsung berdiri menghampiri yeoja itu. Tubuhnya penuh keringat.

"kau harus membantuku, Kyu." gumam Changmin.

"apa?"

Tanpa menjawab, namja itu langsung menggendongnya dan membawanya menuju hutan. Dan, akhirnya mereka tiba dirumah pohon.

"apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendesah. "mianhe."

Changmin langsung mencium Kyuhyun dengan kalap. Dia terus mendorong yeoja itu hingga Kyuhyun terbaring ditempat tidur dengan posisi dia diatas tubuh yeoja itu.

Semuanya begitu cepat. Changmin meluapkan apa yang selalu ditahannya selama ini. Yeoja disampingnya ini istrinya, dan dia berhak melakukan apa saja pada yeoja semuanya berakhir, Kyuhyun langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan kemeja milik Changmin karena disana tidak ada selimut sama sekali.

"kita belum selesai." ujar Changmin sambil membuang kemejanya ke lantai.

"APAA?!" Teriak Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"kau tidak perlu histeris." sahut Changmin lalu kembali mencium Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin. Sia-sia. "kau tidak berniat membuatku hamil lagi, kan?! Aku tidak mau hamil lagi!"

Changmin menyeringai. "sayang sekali, tapi memang itu yang ingin kulakukan!"

.

.

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mengerutkan keningnya begitu matanya menangkap langit-langit ruangan itu. Jelas sekali itu bukan kamarnya. Melainkan rumah pohon yang berada ditengah-tengah hutan. Bagaimana dia bisa berada disana? Dia menoleh kearah samping kirinya. Dia melihat Kyuhyun tertidur dengan posisi menghadap kearahnya, dan tubuhnya yang diselimuti seprai kasur. Dia yakin yeoja itu tidak memakai pakaian sedikitpun. Sama sepertinya. Apa terjadi lagi?

Perlahan, otaknya mulai bekerja normal, dan dia kembali mendapatkan ingatan tentang kejadian yang terjadi sebelum dia tertidur.

Dia meminum minuman aneh yang didapatnya dari kulkas, lalu beberapa menit kemudian, dia mulai merasa kepanasan padahal dia sudah mengidupkan pendingin ruangan dengan suhu minimum. Tapi tak ada pengaruhnya sama sekali. Yang selanjutnya terjadi malah ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia tidak biasanya seperti itu. Bagaimana pun keadaan yeoja itu, dia selalu bisa mengendalikan nafsunya sebagai lelaki normal. Tapi kenapa pagi ini dia tidak bisa menahannya? Akhirnya, dengan menurunkan gengsinya ke level terendah, dia berteriak memanggil yeoja itu, lalu membawanya kerumah pohon. Dan terjadilah.

Changmin mengacak rambutnya gusar. Dia yakin tidak melakukannya dengan benar, karena dia diselimuti oleh nafsu sialan itu! Dia memperhatikan wajah yeoja itu. Wajahnya terlihat polos, seperti anak-anak dan dia menyukai hal itu. Dia berharap tidak terlalu menyakiti yeoja itu.

Akhirnya, Changmin turun dari tempat tidur, lalu mulai memakai pakaiannya satu persatu, dan yang terakhir jam tangannya yang entah bagaimana bisa terlempat kesudut ruangan. Setelah itu, dia mengumpulkan pakaian yeoja itu, dan menaruhnya di tempat tidur.

Dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu dan memilih duduk diteras kecil rumah pohon tersebut dengan posisi bersandar pada papan rumah pohon. Lebih baik dia diluar dari pada didalam, dengan ancaman nafsunya tiba-tiba muncul dan dia takut menerkam yeoja itu tiba-tiba. Jika itu terjadi, dia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Masih jam 01.20 pm. Dia akan membiarkan yeoja itu tidur hingga jam dua nanti. Dia harus memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Tidak. Tidak mungkin karena dia tidak minum darah beberapa hari belakangan nafsunya langsung muncul tiba-tiba. Pasti karena hal lain. Dan itu….

"shit!" umpat Changmin sambil meninju lantai rumah pohon tersebut.

Pasti. Semua ini pasti karena minuman yang diminumnya tadi pagi. Pasti itu obat sialan itu! Dan siapa yang sudah dengan kurang ajarnya meletakkan obat terkutuk itu dikulkas?! Setelah beberapa saat, dia menemukan satu nama.

"Heechul hyung! Tunggu kedatanganku kerumah!" geram Changmin.

Changmin?

Dia mendengar suara yeoja itu. Suara batinnya.

Changmin berdehem menjernihkan suaranya. "Aku diluar, Kyuhyun!" jawabnya. "pakailah pakaianmu, setelah itu kita pulang!"

Tak ada sahutan apa-apa. Yang pasti, Kyuhyun mengikuti ucapannya. Rasanya dia tidak ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Rasa bersalah dan malu muncul bersamaan. Bersalah karena sudah memaksa Kyuhyun, dan malu karena dia tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsunya sama sekali. Citranya akan semakin buruk didepan Kyuhyun. Dan apa yang dia katakan padanya? Dia ingin membuat yeoja itu hamil lagi? Well, terkutuklah dirimu, Changmin!

"ehem!"

Changmin menoleh kesumber suara. Kyuhyun tengah berdiri disampingnya. Meskipun wajah Kyuhyun tidak tertuju padanya dia dapat melihat kalau wajah yeoja itu memerah. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Ayo, pulang!" Changmin berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun. "naiklah!"

"aku rasa lebih baik kita jalan kaki saja." ujar Kyuhyun gugup.

Changmin menoleh kebelakang. "rumah cukup jauh, kau tahu?"

Dengan kikuk, Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya disekeliling leher Changmin. Dan Changmin pun berdiri sambil meletakkan tangannya dibelakang lutut Kyuhyun.

"aku akan melompat."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, dan memejamkan matanya. Dia dapat merasakan Changmin mulai melompat, begitu tiba di bawah, namja itu langsung membawanya keluar dari hutan itu.

Perlahan, kecepatan lari Changmin memelan, dan akhirnya benar-benar berhenti. Saat itu, Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya lalu turun dari gendongan Changmin. Mereka tepat didepan pintu belakang rumah. Namun, saat Kyuhyun akan membuka pintunya, Changmin menarik tangan kirinya yang bebas dan dia langsung tenggelam dalam pelukan namja itu.

"maaf."

Changmin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dia tidak ingin kata-kata yang sudah tersusun rapi diotaknya menguap begitu saja saat melihat wajah yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun sedikit kaget mendengar suara lirih namja itu. "untuk apa?"

"untuk hari ini." gumam Changmin.

"Aku….."

"Aku mohon. Jika nantinya kau benar-benar hamil, pertahankan bayi itu."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Changmin. Suara namja itu menyiratkan keputus-asaan. Dan akhirnya yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk.

Begitu memasuki ruang tengah, mereka berdua langsung mendapat sorakan dari Heechul, Hyoyeon, Arrum dan Minho. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"diamlah!" ketus Changmin. "aku tahu, ini pasti rencana hyung!" Changmin menunjuk Heechul.

"astaga! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa!" ujar Heechul dengan wajah pura-pura terluka.

"tidak usah berbohong!" balas Changmin. "hyung yang meletakkan obat terkutuk itu dikulkas, kan?"

Heechul terkekeh. "memang. Tapi itu bukan punyaku. Orangtua Hyoyeon yang memberikannya padaku, jadi aku letakkan saja dikulkas, sebelum aku membuangnya. Tidak mungkin aku membuangnya dihadapan mereka!" Heechul bercerita panjang lebar.

Changmin menghampiri kakaknya itu, lalu memukul tubuhnya dengan bantal sofa sekuat-kuatnya. Bukannya marah, Heechul malah semakin tertawa. Membuat Changmin semakin kesal.

"makanya, sebelum meminum apapun yang ada dikulkas lebih baik kau bertanya dulu.. Haha…" Heechul tak henti-hentinya tertawa. "bagaimana kalau yang kau minum itu racun, lalu kau tiba-tiba mati? Bagaimana nasib Hyun Min dan Min Hyun? Dan calon bayi baru kalian?"

bruk! Bruk!

Changmin terus memukul punggung Heechul, agar kakaknya itu tutup mulut. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Di sela-sela tawanya, dan siksaan pada punggungnya, Heechul kembali berbicara. "Aku mohon. Jika nantinya kau benar-benar hamil, pertahankan bayi itu."

"HYUNGGG!" Teriak Changmin frustasi.

Sedangkan Hyoyeon, Arrum dan Minho yang melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya bisa tertawa.

Hingga akhirnya, terdengar bunyi bel. Membuat mereka semua menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing. Changmin memilih berhenti memukuli Heechul, karena dia yakin, jika dia tidak berhenti kakaknya itu juga tidak akan tutup mulut.

"biar kubuka." ujar Hyoyeon.

Tak lama kemudian, Hyoyeon kembali masuk ke ruang tengah, dengan seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Hae oppa!"

Kyuhyun langsung melompat kepelukan kakaknya itu. Meskipun sudah bertemu kemarin, tetap saja dia merindukan kakaknya ini.

"duduklah." ujar Kyuhyun. "tumben sekali oppa berkunjung siang-siang seperti ini."

"ada yang ingin kubicarakan." ujar Donghae sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "mana bayimu?"

Changmin berdehem. "well, bayi kami lebih tepatnya."

Donghae mengabaikan ucapan adik iparnya yang menyebalkan itu. "dimana mereka?"

Kyuhyun bingung sendiri harus menjawab apa, karena dia memang tidak tahu dimana bayi-bayinya itu.

"mereka dikamar." jawab Arrum sambil meletakkan segelas jus apel di meja untuk Donghae. "minumlah."

Donghae tersenyum. "terima kasih. Dan Kyuhyun, bagaimana kau tidak tahu kalau Minnie dan Hyunnie ada dikamar?"

Kyuhyun semakin bingung menjawabnya. Tidak mungkin dia mengatakan pada Donghae kalau dia baru saja dari hutan bersama Changmin.

"kurasa, tidak perlu kau tahu alasannya." balas Changmin.

Donghae menatap Changmin tajam. Lalu dia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "ini masalah kuliahmu."

"kenapa? Aku akan berhenti." jawab Kyuhyun.

"itu masalahnya." ujar Donghae.

Merasa itu masalah keluarga, dan mereka tidak berhak ikut campur, akhirnya tanpa komando, Heechul, Arrum, Minho serta Hyoyeon langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya, pergi dari ruangan itu. Sementara Changmin tetap duduk tenang dibangkunya.

"aku tidak ingin kau berhenti kuliah."

"tapi itu pilihannya…"

"diam! Aku sedang berbicara dengan adikku!"

Changmin mendengus, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "ya sudah, bicaralah sepuasmu!" ketusnya lalu segera berlalu menuju dapur. Bagaimana pun, dia ingin tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Donghae menatap kepergian Changmin dengan jengkel.

"katakan padaku, kau dilarang kuliah olehnya." ujar Donghae.

"tidak. Ini keputusanku pribadi." jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"kami memasukkanmu di jurusan bisnis agar kau bisa membantuku mengurus perusahaan Appa. Tapi kau malah berhenti ditengah jalan!" Donghae menyuarakan pendapatnya. "jika bukan kau, lalu siapa yang akan membantuku saat appa mulai memutuskan untuk pensiun?"

"Changmin. Dia satu jurusan denganku. Dan dia lebih pintar dariku. Dia bisa membantu oppa."

Donghae menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "kau menyuruhku bekerja sama dengan manusia setengah vampire seperti dia? Yang benar saja! Aku ingin kau tetap kuliah."

"tidak. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku berhenti kuliah, dan fokus pada keluarga baruku."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun sedikit takjub. Dia tidak tahu kalau adiknya bisa setegas dan sedewasa ini. "kau yakin, otakmu belum dicuci namja itu?"

"ini benar-benar keputusanku. Kalaupun semua orang memintaku untuk terus kuliah, aku tetap akan berhenti. Aku tidak peduli aku tidak jadi mendapatkan gelar sarjana. Yang terpenting bagiku, adalah anak-anakku. Mereka harus mendapatkan kasih sayang. Terutama orangtuanya. Dan aku akan melakukan apa saja, agar mereka mendapatkannya."

Hyoyeon, Heechul, Minho, Arrum dan Changmin yang mengintip Kyuhyun dan Donghae tak mampu berbicara. Mereka tak menyangka Kyuhyun bisa berbicara seperti itu.

Heechul menyikut Changmin. "kau tidak memberikan teks agar dia menghafal seluruh kata-kata tadi, kan?"

Changmin mendelik. "tentu saja tidak!"

.

.

Changmin tiba dirumah ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.45 pm. Dia harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah di perpustakaan kota karena banyak buku pendukung materinya di sana.

Semakin sore, nafsunya sebagai vampire semakin muncul. Ditambah lagi, sekarang sudah masuk minggu kedua dia tidak minum darah bahkan setetespun. Ini adalah waktu terlama yang pernah dicapainya. Dan entah bagaimana, saat pagi atau siangpun, nafsunya untuk minum darah juga muncul. Membuatnya harus menjaga jarak sejauh mungkin dari manusia-manusia dikelasnya.

Changmin langsung berhenti melangkah begitu dia sepenuhnya berada didalam rumah. Tepatnya diruang tamu. Bahkan, dari jarak sejauh ini, dia bisa mencium bau darah milik ibunya, Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya. Namun, yang paling mengusiknya adalah bau darah Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Darah mereka berdua sangat harum.

"kendalikan dirimu. Kendalikan." Changmin berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah yakin dia bisa mengontrol diri, dia pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"aku pulang!" sahutnya malas-malasan.

"hei!"

Changmin menoleh ke sumber suara. Kyuhyun, Arrum dan Ibunya tengah duduk bersama diruang jajaran sofa ruang tengah melihat Minho dan Sehun bertanding game.

"kenapa kau baru pulang?" Kyuhyun menghampirinya.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kuliah di perpustakaan kota." jawabnya sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Changmin langsung berhenti melangkah begitu memasuki ruang makan. Di meja makan ada beberapa makanan yang tersaji, membuatnya berpikir apa ada acara nanti malam.

"itu masakanku!" seru Kyuhyun riang. "kau belum makan siang,kan? Aku juga belum."

Changmin mengernyit kaget. "kau belum makan siang?" tanyanya. "apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"menunggumu." sahut Kyuhyun santai. Lalu duduk disalah satu bangku.

Changmin tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, lalu berdecak kesal. "kau ini bodoh sekali! Kalau aku tidak pulang bagaimana? Kau akan melewatkan makan siangmu, begitu?! Lalu, bagaimana nanti kau menyusui Min Hyun dan Hyun Min, hm?!"

Jaejoong yang baru memasuki ruang makan mendengus keras mendengar bentakan Changmin pada Kyuhyun. "kau ini benar-benar! Kyuhyun sudah memasakkan makanan untuk makan siangmu, menunggumu untuk makan bersama, kenapa kau malah membentaknya? Sekarang siapa yang bodoh?!"

Changmin merengut mendengar omelan ibunya, lalu duduk di tempat yang paling jauh dari Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar takut tak bisa menahan nafsunya. Saat itu saja, tenggorokannya sudah terasa sangat panas, seperti ada api yang menyala. Dan api itu hanya bisa padam saat dia telah meminum darah. Sayangnya, hal itu baru akan terjadi dua minggu lagi.

Jaejoong yang baru keluar dari dapur, hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat posisi duduk Changmin. Anaknya yang satu ini benar-benar keras kepala. Dia sudah sering mengingatkan Changmin agar menghentikan semuanya, tapi dia tetap bertekad.

kau bisa berhenti sekarang. Jangan buat dirimu semakin menderita.

"aku tidak akan berhenti, umma! Begitu aku memulainya, aku akan bertahan sampai akhir." jawab Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mendesah putus asa. "terserah padamu!" ujarnya lalu kembali menuju ruang tengah.

"apa?!" ketus Changmin saat menyadari tatapan Kyuhyun terarah padanya.

"kenapa kau duduk disana? Dan, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan umma?"

Changmin meletakkan sendok dan garpunya kembali, lalu melipat tangannya diatas meja. "kau masih ingin aku makan siang?"

Kyuhyun memasukkan sepotong daging kedalam mulutnya lalu mengangguk.

"bagus. Jadi tutup saja mulutmu, dan jangan bicara sedikitpun." ujar Changmin tegas. "dan tidak. Kau tidak boleh duduk dihadapanku!"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal begitu Changmin berhasil membaca pikirannya. "dasar vampire berdarah campuran!"

"mengutuklah sesukamu." jawab Changmin tak peduli sambil mulai memakan makanan di hadapannya.

Changmin menyelesaikan makannya secepat mungkin. Dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari rumah, saat itu juga. Jadi, begitu makanan dipiringnya sudah habis, dia langsung bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar.

"bodoh, Bodoh, bodoh!" Changmin memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Dengan sikapnya yang seperti ini, Kyuhyun akan semakin mencurigainya. Dan dia tak punya alasan jika yeoja itu bertanya apa yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi seperti sekarang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Dengan malas Changmin membukanya.

 _Kau membuatnya bingung. Lagi. Sudahlah, berhenti saja. Atau, kau harus mengikuti saran umma. Antarkan dia kerumahnya._

 _-Umma-_

Changmin menggeleng. Tidak. Kedua saran Jaejoong tidak akan pernah dilakukannya. Dia tidak bisa jika tidak bertemu dengan yeoja itu. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin dia mengantarkan yeoja itu kerumahnya? Dan berhenti? Itu lebih tidak mungkin. Dia harus mengakhiri apa yang sudah dimulainya. Bukan dengan cara berhenti ditengah jalan. Tapi bertahan sampai akhir. Bayangkan apa yang bisa dia dapatkan begitu semua hal menjengkelkan ini berakhir.

Sebuah pesan kembali masuk ke ponselnya.

 _Terima kasih! Kau sudah membuatnya sedih!_

 _-Arrum-_

"shit!" dia melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah. "kau benar-benar bodoh kali ini, Changmin!"

.

.

Entah karena apa, pagi itu Changmin ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Seolah-olah ada suara yang terus berbisik ditelinganya sehingga dia tidak punya pilihan lain. Yaitu pulang, meski saat itu nafsunya untuk minum darah tak menurun sedikitpun.

Begitu tiba dikamar, Ia terkejut ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya kedalam koper berukuran besar. Tidak perlu bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan yeoja itu. Tapi bodohnya, dia masih saja bertanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Changmin sambil menyentakkan siku Kyuhyun sehingga yeoja itu menghadap kearahnya.

"berkemas!" ketus Kyuhyun, berusaha menarik tangannya dari cengkraman Changmin. "jangan ganggu aku!"

Changmin semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. "berkemas? Apa maksudmu?"

"biasanya orang berkemas untuk apa? Kemana kepintaranmu pergi sampai hal seperti itu saja bertanya!" jawab Kyuhyun semakin ketus.

"jawab aku!" bentak Changmin habis kesabaran.

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar bentakan Changmin. Dia mencelos dalam hati. Namja dihadapannya semakin berbeda dengan orang yang selama ini dikenalnya. Dia bukan seperti Changmin lagi. Sikapnya jauh berubah. Lebih tertutup. Lebih emosian, dan semakin menjaga jarak. Semakin penuh rahasia. Singkatnya, namja itu seperti buku yang tertutup dan disimpan didalam lemari kaca yang terkunci, tidak dapat di sentuh apalagi dibaca.

"aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Changmin mendorong kepala Kyuhyun kebelakang dengan telunjuknya.

Saat itulah dia dapat melihat lingkaran hitam disekitar mata Kyuhyun. Matanya juga sayu, merah dan sedikit bengkak. Dapat dipastikan yeoja itu tidak tidur semalaman.

"heh! Kau tidak tidur semalam?" tanya Changmin.

"lepas! Aku harus pergi."

Tanpa sadar, cengkraman Changmin yang sudah bertahan beberapa menit terlepas begitu saja. Dia terlalu syok mendengar satu kata itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Pergi.

Ck! Kalau yeoja itu pergi, apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama ini tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Dan pertanyaan yang membuatnya terlihat semakin lemah adalah, apa dia bisa hidup tanpa melihat yeoja itu?

Harusnya aku tak perlu jatuh cinta! Jatuh cinta benar-benar membuatku terlihat bodoh dan lemah!

"memangnya kau pikir aku membiarkanmu pergi?" tanya Changmin setelah kesadarannya kembali.

"aku tidak butuh izinmu!" jawab Kyuhyun, sambil hilir mudik, mengambil pakaiannya dilemari, lalu memasukkannya ke koper.

"kau masih istriku, jadi kau butuh izinku." ujar Changmin tegas.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya lalu menatap Changmin kesal. "jadi kau masih ingat, kalau aku istrimu? Bagus. Cepat ceraikan aku, agar aku bisa pergi tanpa harus mendapat izin darimu!"

Mata Changmin membulat. "Ap...APA?! Cerai?!"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangan. "aktingmu bagus. Jadi berhentilah. Aku sedang serius." sahut Kyuhyun malas-malasan. "aku sudah bosan melihatmu menghindariku terus. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir tidak ada gunanya hubungan ini dipertahankan lagi. Percuma saja aku menjadi istrimu tapi tidak kau anggap sama sekali!"

Changmin semakin tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Kenapa yeoja itu bisa bicara begitu? "kau ini bicara apa, hah?! Ucapanmu tidak masuk akal!" bentak Changmin. "lalu, kau akan tinggal dimana? Dirumahmu? Kau pikir siapa yang bisa melindungimu jika seandainya Jessica atau yang lain menyerangmu?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Jessica? Kenapa yeoja itu harus menyerangku? Bukankah kalian berdua sudah kembali bersama?"

"heh, yeoja bodoh! Kau itu bicara apa? Semua yang kau ucapkan tidak masuk akal sama sekali!" ujar Changmin emosi. "jadi, cepat masukkan semua pakaianmu kedalam lemari! Sekarang!"

"tidak mau! Aku ingin pulang! Aku sudah tidak mau tinggal denganmu lagi!"

Changmin berjalan cepat ke arah lemari. Menutup pintunya, lalu berdiri di depannya. Menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk mengambil pakaiannya lebih banyak lagi.

"Menjauhlah dari sana!" bentak Kyuhyun dengan suara pecah.

Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Dan tangisannya tersangkut di tenggorokan. Sudah cukup dia menangis semalaman. Harusnya air matanya sudah habis.

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "okay. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik. Ini hanya salah paham."

"bagaimana aku tidak salah paham? Semakin lama, kau semakin menjaga jarak! Kau berusaha untuk berada dalam jarak yang jauh dariku! Kau menutup diri dariku tapi kau membuka diri pada semua orang dirumah ini, sehingga aku satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Seperti orang bodoh!" teriak Kyuhyun. "apa kau pikir aku benar-benar bodoh?! Aku tak ingin seperti ini selamanya, jadi cepat ceraikan aku!"

Dan pertahanannya pun jebol. Air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya langsung mengalir begitu saja. Padahal dia sudah menekankan pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak menangis dihadapan namja itu.

Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk ditepi tempat tidur. Menangis. Dia pun mengulurkan tangannya. Menarik siku yeoja itu untuk berdiri sehingga yeoja itu berada dalam pelukannya.

"saat sudah waktunya, kau pasti akan tahu." gumam Changmin "dan, bertahanlah sampai saat itu tiba." ujar Changmin terdengar setengah memohon.

.

.

Hyoyeon menyikut Heechul yang tengah menonton, Begitu Heechul menoleh padanya, ia langsung mengarahkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun membuat Heechul mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Kyuhyun, yeoja itu tengah duduk diseberang mereka. Menatap layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan film kartun dengan tatapan kosong. Yeoja itu sudah berada dirumah mereka semenjak pagi. Dan hingga sore ini masih juga belum pulang. Membuat mereka yakin, yeoja itu sedang bertengkar dengan suami es-nya.

"aku tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana caranya menyuruhnya makan." bisik Hyoyeon. "kurasa, saat dia datang kesini, dia belum sarapan."

"lihat, dia sudah pucat!" balas Heechul berbisik. "apa kalian para yeoja memang seperti ini? Jika sedang patah hati atau kesal, kalian tidak mau makan?"

Hyoyeon mengangkat bahu. "bisa jadi. Seperti kehilangan nafsu untuk makan apapun."

Heechul berdecak dramatis. "dasar bodoh!"

Hyoyeon mendelik, lalu mencubit lengan Heechul dengan kesal. "kau ingat tidak, istrimu ini juga yeoja?!"

Heechul menggeser duduknya, menjauh dari Hyoyeon sambil terkekeh pelan.

Mereka terus saja bergurau, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang juga ada diruangan itu. Tapi, percuma saja menganggap keberadaan yeoja itu. Karena hanya jasadnya yang disana, sedangkan rohnya sudah terbang entah kemana.

"astaga! Kalian ini, kenapa malah bergurau?!" seru Arrum tak percaya.

Dia harus meninggalkan tugas kuliahnya, hanya untuk datang kerumah Heechul karena di perintah oleh Changmin. Tentu saja untuk melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Kembarannya itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa bukan dia sendiri yang melihat keadaan istrinya?!

Heechul dan Hyoyeon menghentikan kegiatan mereka, lalu menatap Arrum salah tingkah. Terutama Hyoyeon. Yeoja itu menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa kekanakan di hadapan adik iparnya.

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanya Heechul.

"karena pintunya tidak terkunci, kakakku sayang." ujar Arrum dengan suara disabar-sabarkan. "jadi, dimana Kyuhyun?"

Kompak, Heechul dan Hyoyeon melihat ke tempat Kyuhyun duduk tadi. Kosong. Mereka berdua baru akan meneriakkan nama yeoja itu ketika melihatnya datang dari arah dapur dengan segelas jus di tangan.

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya begitu mendengar namanya di panggil. Dia melihat Arrum tengah duduk di sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Dia pun duduk disamping Arrum, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bertanya.

"ceritakan!" ujar Arrum pelan. Namun tegas.

Kyuhyun meletakkan gelas jusnya di atas meja, lalu mendesah. "apa yang harus kuceritakan?"

Heechul ikut ambil suara. "kau. Changmin. Keluarga kalian."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "keluarga? Semuanya akan berakhir."

Hyoyeon, Heechul, dan Arrum kontan melotot. "apa?!"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Lalu kembali teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Beberapa menit sebelum dia datang ke rumah Hyoyeon dan Heechul.

 _Flashback_

 _"Saat sudah waktunya, kau pasti akan tahu." gumam Changmin. "dan bertahanlah sampai saat itu tiba." ujar Changmin terdengar setengah memohon._

 _Ia merasakan pelukan Changmin semakin mengerat. Namun anehnya, kepala namja itu semakin turun dan berhenti di lehernya. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan nafas pria itu tidak beraturan._

 _Tubuhnya menegang saat dia merasa ada yang aneh dilehernya. Namja itu seperti mengendus sesuatu, tak lama setelah itu dia merasakan dua benda runcing berusaha menekan permukaan kulitnya._

 _Bugh!_

 _Dia meninju perut Changmin, sehingga namja itu terhuyung dan dia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga membentur pintu kamar mandi. Dan disanalah dia bisa melihat mata namja itu berwarna kuning, seperti mata kucing. Membuat tubuhnya semakin gemetar._

 _"cepat pergi!" Changmin membentaknya._

 _Karena ia tak kunjung bergerak, akhirnya namja itu yang segera keluar dari kamar melalui pintu balkon._

 _Flashback end_

"Kyuhyun!" bentakan Arrum membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan.

"kami menunggu jawabanmu." ujar Heechul.

Kyuhyun menunduk. "memang harus berakhir."

"kau tidak boleh mengakhirnya dengan Changmin. Kau hanya salah paham." ujar Heechul.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Changmin juga bilang begitu. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sudah cukup."

Kyuhyun mengikat rambutnya yang sedari tadi hanya digerai. Saat itulah, mereka melihat ada dua titik biru keunguan disana. Membuat mereka syok.

"bahkan, dia tidak menjelaskan kenapa dia hampir menggigitku."

Hyoyeon menggeleng tak percaya. "separah itukah efek...auw!" Hyoyeon mendelik karena Heechul menginjak kakinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "lihat, Hyoyeon juga tahu tentang ritual itu."

"tidak ada ritual apapun, Kyuhyun."

"aku bukan anak kecil yang bisa kalian bodohi!" bentak Kyuhyun.

Dengan hati-hati Heechul berucap, "oke. Memang ada ritual. Dan ini hanya masalah waktu. Nanti kau pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Jika ritual itu telah berakhir, kau tidak boleh melarang Changmin, karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan. Pengorbanannya selama ritual ini, akan terbayar jika kau mendukungnya."

Kyuhyun memijit kepalanya. Sekarang, kepalanya malah bertambah sakit, begitu tahu sedikit informasi dari Heechul. Tapi Setidaknya itu membuatnya membatalkan niatnya untuk bercerai dari namja itu.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyun Min dan Min Hyun yang tengah tertidur pulas. Beberapa menit yang lalu, dia baru saja selesai menyusui kedua bayinya tersebut. Wajah mereka terlihat tenang dan damai. Tidak ada yang perlu mereka pikirkan sama sekali, hingga membuatnya iri.

Dia mengelus pipi Hyun Min dan Min Hyun bersamaan. Merasakan tekstur halus kulitnya, khas bayi. Menyukai wajah keduanya yang sangat mirip dengan Changmin.

Kyuhyun mendesah begitu nama Changmin kembali terlintas dipikirannya. Lagi, ucapan Heechul sore kemarin berputar dikepalanya bagaikan rekaman.

 _"_ _oke, memang ada ritual. Dan ini hanya masalah waktu. Nanti kau pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Jika ritual itu telah berakhir, kau tidak boleh melarang Changmin karena ada sesuatu yang harus dia lakukan. Pengorbanannya selama ritual ini akan terbayar jika kau mau mendukungnya."_

Mengingat itu semua membuat pusing di kepalanya kembali muncul. Membuatnya kembali berpikir tentang ritual apa yang sedang di lakukan Changmin, apa yang akan dilakukan namja itu setelah ritualnya selesai hingga dia harus mendukungnya.

Yang membuatnya semakin kesal, hingga siang ini dia belum melihat wajah namja itu sedikitpun.

Dia sudah bertanya pada Arrum, tapi Arrum tidak tahu apa-apa, dan malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pikirannya kembali menebak-nebak tentang kemana perginya vampire berdarah campuran itu.

Setelah selesai sarapan, dia membantu Arrum mencuci piring.

"kau tahu dimana Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus mencuci piring.

Saat sarapan tadi, Changmin memang tidak ada sama sekali membuatnya penasaran kemana perginya namja itu.

"aku tidak tahu." ucap Arrum ragu.

"benarkah?" tanya Kyuhyun tak yakin.

"hmm…bahkan seingatku, tadi malam saat dihutan pun aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali."

"begitu?"

Arrum mengangguk dan menaruh piring yang sudah dicuci di rak piring.

Klek!

Kyuhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya begitu mendengar pintu kamar terbuka.

Changmin.

Dia memperhatikan namja itu. Entah hanya perasaannya, tapi dia merasa wajah namja itu pucat. Nyaris tak ada darah yang terlihat. Membuatnya berpikir ulang, apa benar namja itu Changmin-nya? Tapi, begitu melihat cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya, hatinya langsung mencelos.

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil menghampiri namja itu.

"berhenti." ucapnya lemah, tanpa tenaga. Seolah dia benar-benar tak punya tenaga lagi untuk berbicara dengan nada lebih tinggi dari itu.

Reflek, Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah. "ada apa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Changmin duduk ditepi tempat tidur. "kau sudah tahu jawabannya." ucapnya pelan.

Changmin pun membaringkan tubuhnya ditengah tempat tidur, lalu menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya seolah kedinginan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. "maksudmu?"

"Heechul." ujar Changmin serak.

Kyuhyun langsung berpikir. Sedetik kemudian, dia malah terkejut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"ritual itu…apa…."

"iya." Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "jadi kumohon. Menjauhlah dariku."

"kenapa?" tantang Kyuhyun. Dia mendekat ke tempat tidur.

Changmin tertawa sinis. "kenapa? Kau ingin aku benar-benar menggigitmu? Maaf. Tapi aku tak mau!"

Kyuhyun duduk ditepi tempat tidur. "jika kau mau menggigitku, silahkan."

Changmin tersentak begitu menyadari Kyuhyun sudah duduk ditempat tidur. Dia langsung turun dari tempat tidur, dan mengumpat keras.

"brengsek!" umpat Changmin keras, sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya. "Menjauhlah dariku!"

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar bentakan namja itu. Ditambah lagi saat dia menatap mata kuning milik namja itu.

"jangan kacaukan ritualku! Jadi, aku benar-benar memohon padamu, agar tidak mendekat padaku!"

"ritual apa?! Kau tidak pernah membicarakannya padaku! Kau pikir aku anak kecil? Kau belum lupa kalau aku ini istrimu,kan?" Kyuhyun balas membentak. "aku sudah memilih untuk bertahan, jangan buat aku berubah pikiran!"

Changmin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "ini sangat penting bagiku, bagimu, bagi keluarga kita. Jadi, aku harap kau mau bekerja sama."

"aku tidak mengerti."

"kau tidak perlu mengerti, Kyuhyun. Cukup lakukan saja ucapanku."

Kyuhyun mendesah keras-keras. "kenapa begitu sulit untuk bercerita padaku?!"

"bisakah kau menjauh dari tempat tidur itu? Aku benar-benar lelah."

Kyuhyun menurut, dia turun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil tempat di bangku meja rias. Changmin pun langsung kembali naik ketempat tidur dan berselimut seperti semula.

"apa ritualmu itu….."

"tidak." potong Changmin. "kenapa taraf kebodohanmu itu tak kunjung berkurang, hm?"

Kyuhyun memolototi Changmin. "aku hanya menduga!"

Changmin menatap langit-langit kamar dengan pandangan menerawang. "vampire seperti kami, tak akan pernah berubah jadi manusia. Itu seperti sebuah takdir. Bagaimanapun dan apapun yang kami lakukan, tak akan mengubah status kami." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan merendahkan. "jadi, tidak. Ritual ini bukan untuk mengubahku menjadi manusia. Kau pikir aku bodoh, mau menjadi manusia? Lemah."

Kyuhyun melempar Changmin dengan botol lotion didekatnya dan berhasil mengenai kepala namja itu. Anehnya, namja itu malah tertawa.

"aku benar, kan?" Changmin kembali tertawa. "manusia itu memang lemah. Jadi, lebih baik aku tetap menjadi vampire."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "hinalah manusia sesuka hatimu!"

Changmin kembali tertawa, lalu berdehem pelan. "sudahlah, aku ingin tidur."

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin yang sudah tertidur. wajah namja itu saat ini persis seperti wajah Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Polos, tenang, dan damai. Tapi, jika namja itu sudah membuka mata, dia akan berhadapan dengan mata cokelat namun tajam milik namja itu. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau namja itu adalah vampire yang menyeramkan.

"bisakah aku menghentikan pikiranmu itu?! aku tidak bisa tidur!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. Sedetik kemudian dia mendengus. "berhentilah membaca pikiranku!"

Changmin berdehem, lalu menatap Kyuhyun. Melupakan niatnya semula untuk tidur, meskipun sata ini dia merasa tubuhnya benar-benar sudah tak bertenaga lagi. "kau mau berjanji padaku?"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "apa? aku yakin perjanjian itu akan merugikanku!"

Changmin menggeleng. "aku yakin, ini tidak merugikanmu sama sekali."

Kyuhyun berikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk ragu. "baiklah, apa?"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang sebelum berkata. "jika ritual ini sudah berakhir, aku harus melakukan sesuatu…."

"aku tahu." potong Kyuhyun.

"yang berbahaya, kurasa." ucap Changmin, mengabaikan Kyuhyun.

"berbahaya? seperti apa? bisa membuatmu mati?"

"aku mau, kau harus mendukungku. harus. jika tidak, usahaku selama ini akan sia-sia saja."

"seberapa bahaya?" Tanya Kyuhyun jengkel.

"kau mau berjanji?"

Kyuhyun mendesah keras. "kalau aku bilang tidak, kau juga tidak terima kan?"

Changmin tertawa. "tepat sekali."

"terserah kau sajalah!" ketus Kyuhyun. Diapun berjalan menuju pintu kamar, dia ingin makan siang karena perutnya sudah berontak minta di isi. "aku ingin makan siang. kau juga? biar kubawakan kesini."

Changmin mengangguk. "boleh." ucapanya. "oh ya Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun yang sudah akan menutup pintu menghentikan gerakannya, lalu menatap Changmin dengan alis terangakt. Bertanya.

"kau mau kuberitahu satu hal?"

"apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun lurus-lurus, tepat di manik mat yeoja itu. "aku mencintamu."

.

.

Kyuhyun memutar kenop pintu, lalu melangkah memasuki kamar. Dia melirik tempat tidur sekilas, dan mendapati sebuah gundukan yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut yang ia yakini adalah Changmin. Lagi pula, guling tidak mungkin sepanjang itu.

"eerrgh… Kenapa kau masuk?!" bentak Changmin dari balik selimut.

Kyuhyun mendesah keras, sambil menghentakan kakinya kesal. "aku mau mandi!"

"cepat lakukan!"

Kyuhyun menggerutu dengan suara rendah, namun tak membantah Changmin. Dia segera masuk ke kamar mandi, dan mengunci pintunya agar dia bisa mandi dengan aman.

Semenjak dua minggu yang lalu, tepat dihari namja itu kembali mengatakan cintanya, dia bersama Hyun Min dan Min Hyun pindah ke kamar Arrum. Hanya untuk tidur. Sedangkan pakaian dan seluruh barang-barangnya masih tetap dikamar. Itu dia lakukan karena perintah Yunho.

 _Flashback_

 _Setelah menutup pintu kamar, Kyuhyun berjalan menuruni tangga. Ketika melintasi ruang tengah, dia dipanggil Yunho, dan mendapati bahwa disana juga ada anggota keluarga yang lain._

 _"_ _kesini sebentar."_

 _Kyuhyun menurut dan duduk di samping Arrum. "ada apa?"_

 _Yunho menatap anggota keluarga satu persatu dan berhenti pada Kyuhyun. Dia berdehem sebentar. "masalah ritual Changmin."_

 _Ia tidak begitu kaget saat Yunho mengatakan itu. Dia sudah menebak, lambat laun, mereka akan berbicara padanya. "kurasa, aku sudah tau."_

 _"_ _tidak. Kau tidak tahu semuanya." sela Jaejoong._

 _"_ _jadi?"_

 _"_ _ritual ini, mengharuskannya tidak meminum darah hingga batas waktu tertentu. Seperti yang kau tahu, tidak masalah jika dia tidak minum darah sehari atau dua hari. Tapi ritual ini untuk jangka waktu yang tidak begitu singkat." Yunho kembali berdehem. "semakin lama, ritual ini akan semakin berat dia jalani. Dia tidak akan mudah mengendalikan nafsunya. Dan aku cukup takjub dia mampu bertahan hingga dua minggu. Dari awal aku sudah memperingatinya, bahwa ini tidak mudah, tapi kau tahukan, dia itu keras kepala sekali?"_

 _Kyuhyun tersenyum samar dan mengangguk. "ya."_

 _"_ _dan cobaan terberatnya selama ritual ini adalah kau."_

 _"_ _aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

 _"_ _iya. Appa juga tidak tahu kenapa, tapi darah orang yang kau cintai akan menjadi sangat harum saat kau menjalani ritual ini, dan jika dia menggigitmu, dia bukan mengubahmu menjadi vampire, tapi akan membunuhmu."_

 _Arrum menyadari tubuh Kyuhyun disampingnya menegang, jadi dia menggenggam tangan yeoja itu yang ada diatas pangkuannya._

 _"_ _aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan Changmin. Dan dia tidak setuju jika kau pulang kerumah orangtuamu. Dia bilang, tempat itu tempat yang aman sekaligus berbahaya bagimu. Jadi…"_

 _"_ _kenapa begitu?" potong Kyuhyun._

 _"_ _aman dari Changmin, namun berbahaya karena tidak ada yang bisa memastikan keselamatanmu disana." Jaejoong menjelaskan._

 _"_ _Arrum atau Minho mungkin bisa menemaniku?"_

 _Yunho menggeleng. "hanya menemani, bukan melindungi. Menurutnya, meskipun tidak ada bedanya dengan rumahmu, rumah inilah yang paling aman. Kau mungkin harus pindah untuk sementara ke kamar Arrum. Changmin, saat energi nya benar-benar berada pada titik terendah, dia hanya akan berada dikamar."_

 _"_ _semua barang-barangku, dipindahkan kekamar Arrum?"_

 _"_ _terserah padamu. Yang penting, kau tidak sering berdekatan dengan anak itu."_

 _flashback end_

Ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai berpakaian. Dia mendapati Changmin tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur, dengan tatapan lurus padanya. Benar-benar padanya.

"apa?" tanya Kyuhyun risih sekaligus takut.

Bagaimana tidak, penampilan Changmin semakin menakutkan. Kulitnya sangat pucat, seperti tidak dialiri darah sama sekali. Dan matanya yang hitam itu, sudah berubah kuning sejak tiga minggu yang lalu meskipun saat pagi hari seperti sekarang.

"keluar." kata namja itu datar.

Kyuhyun mencibir lalu menggerutu pelan. "aku juga tidak mau berada didekatmu dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Auramu sangat menyeramkan."

"aku tau kau sedang mengumpatku."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dari pantulan cermin. "aku tidak mengumpatmu. Tidak baik mengumpat suami, kan?"

Changmin mendengus. "cih, lagak mu! Sudah sana cepat keluar. Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi!"

Kyuhyun membanting sisirnya dengan kesal, lalu berbalik menuju pintu kamar.

"harusnya kau biarkan aku pulang kerumah."

"aku akan merindukanmu kalau itu terjadi."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin sinis. "tidak usah sok romantis! Cepat saja akhiri ritualmu itu, agar aku bisa kembali ke kamar ini!"

Changmin terkekeh. "ini kamarku. Jadi maksudmu, agar kau bisa kembali berdekatan denganku?"

Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan bantingan pintu yang cukup keras.

oOoOoOoOoO

"kami berangkat dulu. Kyuhyun, kau jangan keluar rumah. Okay?" ucap Jaejoong saat berpamitan didepan pintu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "aku mengerti, Umma."

"bagus."

Jaejoong memang sempat mengatakan bahwa rumah yang dia tempati ini sudah dilindungi oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Sehingga vampire lain tidak akan bisa memasuki rumah, bahkan melewati pintu masuk sekalipun.

Baru saja mencapai ruang tengah, dia mendengar bunyi bel. Dengan malas dia kembali kedepan.

Kyuhyun mengernyit saat tidak melihat siapapun disana. Sambil menggerutu pelan, dia kembali menutup pintu. Namun, gerakannya terhenti saat melihat sebuah kotak kecil diatas keset kaki.

"apa-apaan ini?" gumamnya sambil mengambil kotak itu.

Dia membaca kartu yang tertempel diatas kotak itu.

To: Changmin

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecut. Penggemar rahasia? Apa orang pengirim ini tidak tahu kalau Changmin sudah punya istri? Menyebalkan.

Tanpa membuka kotak itu -meskipun dia penasaran- dia kembali ke atas, lalu masuk kekamar mendapati Changmin tengah bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur seperti tadi sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"apa lagi yang kau cemburui, hah?!" tanya Changmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "ada bingkisan untukmu."

Changmin menatap kotak ditangan Kyuhyun, lalu beralih pada wajah yeoja itu. "apa isinya?"

"aku tidak membukanya. Kau buka saja sendiri, itukan punyamu." balas Kyuhyun ketus.

Changmin menerima kotak itu, dan memandanginya dengan curiga. Perasaannya tidak enak. Dan dia tersadar, Kyuhyun belum bergerak dari posisinya sama sekali. "kenapa kau masih disini? Kau benar-benar mau kugigit?!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kesal. "kau mengusirku?! Kau pikir aku pembatumu yang bisa kau usir sesuka hati?!"

"kau itu, kenapa bodoh sekali?! Kalau kau masih disini, aku tidak yakin bisa bertahan. Kau tau maksudku, kan?"

"iya, aku tahu. Ritual terkutukmu itu, kan?!" balas Kyuhyun sengit, sebelum keluar dari kamar itu dan membanting pintunya dengan keras.

Changmin menghembuskan nafas putus asa melihat tingkah kekanakan yeoja itu. Pandangannya pun beralih pada kotak di pangkuannya. Dengan perasaan tak menentu, dia membuka kotak itu perlahan.

"amplop?" ujarnya tak yakin.

Dia memeriksa amplop itu dan menemukan sepucuk surat. Dia membaca kalimat yang tertulis disana, dan tubuhnya langsung menegang.

Hentikan ritualmu. Atau kau akan kehilangannya.

Tanpa diberitahupun dia tahu siapa 'nya' yang dimaksud si pengirim ini. Yeoja itu. Istrinya. Shim Kyuhyun.

Dia menggulung surat itu dengan emosi. "kau akan mati ditanganku, Jessica!"

oOoOoOoOoO

Kyuhyun tengah menonton ketika ponselnya berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Dia mengerutkan kening saat melihat nama Hyoyeon di layar ponselnya.

"ya?"

Hyoyeon diseberang sana terkekeh. "sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu, Kyuhyun."

"kenapa?"

"sup kentangku gagal total." Hyoyeon kembali terkekeh. "bisa kau kerumah?"

"oh, begitu. Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamar Minho, dan mengetuk pintunya perlahan. Karena tak kunjung dapat jawaban, Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan mendapati Minho masih tertidur.

"Minho!" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh adik iparnya itu perlahan.

"hmmm…." Minho menyahut malas.

"hey? Kau bisa mendengarku?"

Minho membuka matanya sedikit. "Noona?"

"aku akan kerumah Heechul sebentar. Minnie dan Hyunnie tidur dikamar Arrum, kalau mereka bangun telfon aku. Kau mengerti?"

Minho menganggukkan kepalanya. "ya."

"bagus. Aku pergi dulu."

Begitu tiba disana, Hyoyeon sudah menunggunya didepan pintu.

"ayo, kita langsung ke dapur."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat antusias Hyoyeon. "baiklah."

Ketika tiba didapur, Kyuhyun berdecak kagum melihat berantakannya dapur itu. Kulit kentang berceceran di lantai, kulit bawang, potongan daun bawang.

"eonnie habis berperang?" tanya Kyuhyun geli.

Hyoyeon mendelik. "jangan mengejekku." ujarnya. "ah, kentangnya dilemari es. Bisakah kau membersihkannya dulu? Aku harus membangunkan Heechul. Dia bilang jam 10 nanti mau pergi. Sekarang sudah jam 9. Dia itu sangat susah untuk dibangunkan." cerita Hyoyeon panjang lebar.

"ok, ok. Bangunkan saja suamimu itu."

Setelah Hyoyeon keluar dari dapur, Kyuhyun pun mengambil kentang dari lemari es, dan memasukkannya kedalam mangkuk kecil. Dia pun membawa kentang itu ke tempat cuci piring untuk dicuci. Ketika tengah mencuci kentang terakhir, Kyuhyun merasa ada yang datang.

"bagaimana? Suamimu sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun, sambil mengelap tangannya pada celemek yang dipakainya.

Tak ada jawaban.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan tidak mendapati siapa-siapa disana. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara bentakan Hyoyeon yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Heechul.

"ya ampun, Heechul! Cepat bangun!"

Kyuhyun merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia mengusap tengkuknya dan berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh dari kepalanya.

Hal itu terjadi lagi. Ketika tengah memotong kentang, dia merasa ada yang melintas dibelakangnya. Dia yakin tidak berhalusinasi. Namun, saat dia berbalik akan memanggil Hyoyeon,

"EON-MMMPPH!" Kyuhyun langsung berontak saat seseorang membekap mulutnya dari belakang. Pisau yang ditangannya langsung terlepas karena orang itu memelintir tangannya. "mmmpphh!"

"kupastikan kali ini kau tidak akan selamat, Cho Kyuhyun!" bisiknya.

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung berhenti berontak. Begitu terkejut mendengar suara itu.

OoOoOoOoOo

Changmin bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur. Dia sangat mengantuk namun, matanya tak mau terpejam. Seperti ada yang menghalangi matanya agar tidak tertutup. Dan perasaannya sungguh tidak enak. Gelisah.

Braaakk!

Changmin langsung menoleh kearah pintu begitu mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka dengan kasar.

"Kyuhyun...hhh.." Minho terengah-engah karena dia berlari menuju kamar Changmin.

Changmin langsung duduk. "kenapa Kyuhyun?"

"hhh...dia...hhh...hilang!"

"APAA?!" Changmin berteriak kaget.

Minho memegangi dadanya. Terkejut mendengar teriakan Changmin. "Hyoyeon noona menelfonku, dan mengatakan kalau..."

"dia tidak ada dirumahku." Hyoyeon muncul bersama Heechul, dan berdiri disamping Minho.

"bagaimana bisa!?"

Heechul merangkul Hyoyeon. Dia tahu, istrinya saat ini takut dengan Changmin. "dia meminta Kyuhyun kerumah, membuat sup. Kyuhyun didapur, Lalu Hyoyeon pergi ke kamar untuk membangunkanku. Begitu kembali, dia sudah tidak melihat Kyuhyun. Dia pikir, Kyuhyun pulang kesini."

Changmin merasakan kepalanya berdenyut hebat begitu mendengar penjelasan Heechul. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa semenjak tadi dia diliputi perasaan gelisah.

"AAAAARRGH!?" Changmin berlutut dilantai sambil memegangi kepalanya. "SHIT! Ini pasti ulah yeoja brengsek itu!" umpatnya.

"Kau yakin ini ulah Jessicat?" tanya Minho pelan.

Tanpa mengubah posisinya, Changmin menatap Minho tajam. "memangnya kau pikir siapa lagi?!"

"Tapi, Changmin..kita tidak melihat..."

"dengar." Changmin menyela ucapan Heechul. "tadi, dia mengirimiku surat. Dia memintaku untuk menghentikan ritual ini. Nyawa Kyuhyun taruhannya."

Heechul, Minho dan Hyoyeon menatap Changmin tak percaya. Tak menyangka bahwa ritual itu benar-benar membahayakan Kyuhyun. Mungkin Jessica sudah tahu tujuan Changmin melakukan ritual tersebut sehingga dia memaksa Changmin menghentikan semuanya, dengan Kyuhyun sebagai taruhannya.

"lalu? Kau? Akan berhenti?" tanya Heechul saat melihat Changmin merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur.

"tidak. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan 29 hari yang sudah kulewati dengan susah payah. Aku hanya perlu bertahan sedikit lagi."

"bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" Hyoyeon angkat suara.

"dia akan baik-baik saja." gumam Changmin. Dan berharap ucapannya benar.

OoOoOoOoOo

Jessica memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah terikat dikursi dengan tatapan menakutkan. Seolah-olah dia akan memakan Kyuhyun bulat-bulat detik itu juga.

Sebuah senyum sinis langsung terkembang begitu melihat Kyuhyun perlahan mulai mendapat kesadarannya. Yeoja itu bergerak gelisah karena tali-tali yang mengikat tangan juga kakinya.

"hai Mrs. Cho."

Kyuhyun mendelik ."Mrs. Shim lebih tepatnya."

Jessica menghela nafas putus asa. "sepertinya kau sangat menyukai nama keluarga barumu. Tapi aku tidak."

plaakk!

Tubuh Kyuhyun langsung terhempas bersama kursi di lantai yang dingin. Membuat lengan kanannya sakit. Belum lagi pipi kirinya yang terkena tamparan Jessica.

Jessica menegakkan kembali kursi Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang tetap terkembang dibibirnya. Dia mengusap darah disudut bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya, lalu menjilatnya.

"darahmu cukup manis." ucap Jessica. "Heran, kenapa Changmin tidak mengigit lalu mengisap darahmu sampai habis."

"dia mencintaiku, bodoh!"

plakk! Tamparan kedua dipipi yang sama. Namun tak sekeras tadi.

Jessica menatap jam tangannya. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"kau yakin, dia mencintaimu?" tanya Jessica. "bahkan, hingga menjelang sore, dia tidak mencarimu."

mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "apa maksudmu?"

"sekarang sudah jam 3. Kau tahu? Dan tak ada satu orangpun yang datang mencarimu kesini."

Kyuhyun mengerakkan matanya menjelajahi ruangan itu. Luas, seperti kamar tidur. Tapi anehnya, kenapa tidak ada jendela, dan barang-barang lain selain kursi yang diduduki nya dan kursi milik Jessica.

Jessica tertawa. "for you information, dia lebih mencintai ritualnya daripada dirimu." ucapnya. "apa kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Memikirkan ucapan Jessica.

Ditengah keheningan yang mencekam itu, tiba-tiba terdengar dering handphone.

Jessica bersorak heboh. "Changmin-ku menelfon!" serunya. "halo?"

Kyuhyun mencibir mendengar suara -sok- manis Jessica. "ssshht!" Kyuhyun mendesis karena rambutnya dijambak Jessica.

"Kyuhyun?" Jessica mengubah pengaturannya menjadi loudspeaker. "dia akan baik-baik saja, asal kau menghentikan ritualmu."

Changmin mendengus. "kau pikir aku bodoh?! Lepaskan dia, sekarang!"

Jessica melirik Kyuhyun. "baiklah. Kyuhyun atau ritualmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jessica dengan tatapan setajam mungkin. Dan mengucapkan "apa kau bodoh?" tanpa suara.

"aargh!" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memekik pelan karena Jessica menginjak kakinya dengan hak sepatunya.

"JANGAN KAU SAKITI DIA, BRENGSEK!"

Jessica tertawa puas. "ritual atau Kyuhyun."

"Ritual." ucap Changmin.

"bagus. Aku akan membiarkanmu mendengarkan teriakan yeoja jalang ini, sebelum dia mati." Jessica menaruh ponselnya dilantai. Mengabaikan makian Changmin padanya. "dan kau Mrs. Cho. Bersiaplah untuk kematianmu!"

.

.

Jessica kembali tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. Dia pun melepaskan ikatan yang mengikat tangan dan kaki yeoja itu. Setelah itu, dia menarik rambut Kyuhyun, membawanya ke sudut ruangan. Disana ada sebuah wastafel yang sudah terisi air.

"bernafaslah." ucap Jessica mengingatkan, sebelum menenggelamkan kepala Kyuhyun kedalam air.

"mmpphh!" Kyuhyun berusaha memukul tangan Jessica yang menahan kepalanya. Dia mulai kehabisan nafas.

Jessica tertawa puas. Dia menarik kembali kepala Kyuhyun, dan menatap wajah yeoja itu melalu cermin. "bagaimana?"

"kau benar-benar terkutuk!" maki Kyuhyun disela-sela batuknya. Belum lagi sudut bibirnya yang memar, bekas tamparan Jessica terasa sakit saat terkena air.

Plaakk!

"aaarrgh!" Kyuhyun tak tahan untuk tidak menjerit.

"BERHENTI MENYAKITINYA, JALANG!" Terdengar jeritan Changmin dari ponsel Jessica yang terletak diatas kursi.

Jessica tertawa, dia pun menghampiri kursi lalu berkata, "katakan kalau kau akan menghentikan ritualnya...aargh!" Jessica memekik karena Kyuhyun menendang punggungnya membuatnya tersungkur. "brengsek! Kau benar-benar mau mati?!" teriak Jessica habis kesabaran.

"KAU AKAN MATI DITANGANKU!" Teriakan Changmin kembali terdengar.

Jessica mengabaikannya. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tengah mundur menuju sudut ruangan. Dia menyeringai, lalu menarik lengan yeoja itu dengan kasar, hingga yeoja itu meringis.

"ucapkan permintaan terakhirmu pada Changmin." ucap Jessica tenang. Namun matanya berkilat tajam menakutkan.

"aku berharap Changmin benar-benar membunuhmu!" seru Kyuhyun didepan wajah Jessica.

Jessica kembali menyeringai, lalu dengan cepat tangannya yang mencengkram lengan Kyuhyun beralih pada leher yeoja itu. Membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terangkat dari lantai.

"lep...pppass..."

"dikabulkan."

OoOoOoOo

bruukkk

Changmin menegang begitu mendengar suara benturan itu. Meskipun dia tidak melihat, dia yakin suara itu berasal dari tubuh Kyuhyun yang membentur pintu.

"aaarrgh!"

"KYUHYUNNN!"

Tawa Jessica kembali terdengar. "sayang sekali, dia pingsan. Permainan ini kita hentikan sebentar hingga dia kembali sadar. Bye."

"hentikan...BRENGSEKK!" Changmin kembali mengumpat saat Jessica memutuskan panggilan. Ketika dia kembali menghubungi nomor Jessica, operatornya berkata bahwa nomor yang dituju sedang tidak aktif. "AAAAARRGHH! Akan kubuat yeoja itu segera pulang ke neraka!"

"kenapa?" tanya Arrum, memberanikan diri bertanya.

"dia memutuskan panggilan. Dan Kyuhyun pingsan. Demi Tuhan, Tidak bisakah waktu dipercepat?!" Changmin menatap jam dinding itu dengan kesal.

Jaejoong mengusap tangan Changmin yang terkepal kuat. "sebentar lagi. Bersabarlah."

"aaarrrggh!" Changmin kembali berteriak putus asa.

OoOoOoOo

"kau siap?" Yunho bertanya pada Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk. "bahkan sejak 30 hari yang lalu."

Saat itu, dia, Yunho, Heechul, Arrum, Minho, Jonghyun, Victoria dan Woobin sedang berada ditengah hutan. Duduk melingkar dan saling berpegangan tangan untuk melakukan ritual itu. Harusnya, Jonghyun, Victoria dan Woobin tidak ada disana,tapi ketiga orang itu memaksa untuk membantunya.

"fokuslah. Jangan pikirkan apapun termasuk Kyuhyun." ujar Yunho.

Transpor energy tingkat tinggi. Itulah yang dia lakukan sekarang. Ritual ini, membuat kekuatan-kekuatan yang dimiliki ketujuh orang itu mengalir padanya. Membuatnya hampir sederajat dengan vampire murni, meskipun kekuatan itu nantinya hanya bertahan 2 jam. Sedangkan transpor energi biasa hanya bisa bertahan 10-15 menit, itupun hanya untuk sekedar merubah dirinya menjadi orang lain, atau mungkin masuk ke mimpi orang lain.

Tujuannya melakukan ritual ini hanya satu. Melenyapkan Jessica dari muka bumi agar hidupnya dan keluarganya tentram. Tapi ternyata yeoja itu mengetahui tujuannya itu, membuat Kyuhyun jadi sandraan yeoja itu.

Bayangan Jessica muncul dipikirannya. Yeoja itu bersama Kyuhyun yang wajahnya penuh memar dan darah. Tak jauh dari dua orang itu, dia juga melihat tubuh Min Hyun dan Hyun Min yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Membuat emosinya muncul kepermukaan.

"fokuslah. Jika tidak, Kau bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya, dan seketika bayangan itu menghilang.

Changmin merasa sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dirinya. Jantungnya mulai berdetak diluar batas, seolah jantungnya akan meledak tiba-tiba. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas, bagaikan dikelilingi kobaran api. Dan kepalanya. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Bahkan, jauh lebih sakit dari pada yang pernah dirasakannya. Seakan-akan kepalanya ingin pecah.

"tetap berpegangan. Bertahanlah."

Ditengah siksaan itu, dia mendengar suara Yunho. Dan dia pun menekankan pada dirinya untuk terus bertahan hingga akhir.

Perlahan, semua siksaan itu mulai berkurang. Detak jantungnya mulai normal, suhu tubuhnya kembali seperti semula begitu juga dengan kepalanya. Sakit itu menghilang. Namun, digantikan oleh sesuatu yang baru. Pandangannya mengabur, kepalanya terasa berat, dan sebelum dia hilang kesadaran, dia berharap, ini bukan akhir hidupnya. Lalu, semuanya berubah gelap.

.

.

Jaejoong mondar-mandir disisi sofa tempat Changmin dibaringkan. Sudah hampir 30 menit berlalu setelah ritual itu, tapi anak namjanya itu tak kunjung sadar.

Sedangkan Yunho, Heechul, Minho, Arrum, Jonghyun, Victoria, dan Woobin merebahkan diri disofa yang lain karena energi mereka benar-benar terkuras habis karena ritual itu. Dan sekarang, harapan mereka hanya satu. Changmin segera sadar, yang menandakan kalau ritual yang mereka lakukan berhasil. Bukan sebaliknya.

"Demi Tuhan! Katakan padaku, kalau ritualnya akan berhasil!" seru Jaejoong. Dia mulai frustasi mengingat semua kejadian seharian ini. Menantunya disandra vampire gila, dan anak namjanya antara hidup dan mati. Padahal, harapan mereka satu-satunya saat ini tinggal Changmin. Mengingat ketujuh orang itu sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi.

"ritualnya akan berhasil." sahut Heechul lemah.

"aku sedang tidak bercanda!" ketus Jaejoong.

Heechul mendengus, dan lalu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Hyoyeon yang duduk disampingnya.

"aku yakin. Ini akan berhasil. Dia punya tekad dan semangat yang kuat. Percaya padaku." ujar Yunho.

"errggh."

Jaejoong segera memutar tubuhnya menghadap Changmin, lalu berlutut disisi wajah anak namjanya. Mengelus pipinya penuh kasih sayang.

"Changmin?"

Changmin berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk mendapatkan fokus. Karena kepalanya masih pusing. Dan segalanya terasa berputar.

"Umma? Aku dimana?"

"kau dirumah." sahut Woobin, karena yang lain sepertinya sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bicara.

"kau membuat kami semua cemas karena berpikir kau akan gagal." sambung Arrum setengah kesal.

Changmin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "maafkan aku. Semuanya terasa sulit."

"minumlah."

Changmin mengambil gelas yang diangsurkan Jaejoong padanya, lalu meminumnya. Begitu lidahnya mengecap cairan itu dia langsung menatap Jaejoong.

"sudah 30 hari kan?"

Changmin mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan minumnya. Kerongkongannya terasa segar. Api yang berkobar selama 30 hari belakangan perlahan padam seiring cairan itu mengalir masuk. Dia tidak pernah sepuas ini meminum darah.

"Changmin. Ada yang mencarimu."

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sulli. Dia hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang ditangannya, karena melihat orang yang berdiri dibelakang adiknya. Terlalu terkejut.

"Kris?"

"aku tahu dimana Kyuhyun."

Changmin membanting gelasnya ke meja. "jangan berbohong!"

Kris menggeleng. "kau tahu aku tidak berbohong."

"dimana dia?"

"kau akan tahu, kalau kau mengikutiku."

Changmin segera berdiri, menghampiri Kris. Saat mereka akan meninggalkan ruang tengah itu, suara Yunho menghentikan langkah mereka.

"berjuanglah. Lakukan yang terbaik, karena kami semua tidak bisa membantumu."

"dan, bawalah Kyuhyun kembali. Hidup-hidup."

Changmin mengangguk tegas. "pasti!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun terbangun saat dia merasa pinggangnya ditendang-tendang. Disusul bentakan-bentakan yang membuat telinganya sakit.

"cepat bangun!"

Dia tidak perlu waktu lama untuk berdiri dan mendapatkan kesadarannya karena Jessica dengan senang hati menarik lengannya dengan kasar hingga dia berdiri.

"Changmin akan kesini. Dan aku belum akan menyerahkanmu padanya."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "tentu saja. Dia tidak ingin aku bersamamu lebih lama lagi!"

Jessica menjambak rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakkan. Membuatnya semakin berantakan lagi, dan bertambah sakit. "kau itu! Tidak bisakah kau tutup mulut?! Atau kau ingin mati saat ini juga?! Tapi, jika kau mati sekarang, permainan tidak akan seru lagi."

Kyuhyun meronta. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dari rambutku!"

Jessica mendorong tubuhnya kedinding dengan keras membuat punggungnya sakit, lalu mencekik lehernya. Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun sengaja mengulur waktu hingga Changmin datang, meskipun tubhunya semakin disiksa Jessica. Agar Jessica tidak membawanya ketempat lain yang tidak diketahui Changmin sama sekali.

Jessica menyeringai. "mengulur waktu? Kau itu benar-benar bodoh!"

Ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Dia berusaha menarik tangan Jessica yang mencengkram lehernya, tapi kekuatan yeoja itu terlalu kuat.

"brengsek!"

Kyuhyun langsung terhempas ke lantai begitu Jessica melepaskan cengkramannya setelah dia berhasil mencakar wajah yeoja itu. Dia sudah hampir mencapai gagang pintu saat Jessica menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar dan lagi-lagi mendorong tubuhnya ke dinding. Membuat kepalanya kembali berdarah karena kuatnya benturan yang terjadi. Setidaknya dia belum amnesia mengingat ini sudah kedua kalinya kepalanya terbentur keras.

"sialan!" umpat Kyuhyun pelan saat melihat tangannya berlumuran darah setelah dia memegang keningnya yang sebelah kanan.

Jessica berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar di dinding. "kau mau luka baru lagi? Di wajahmu kah?" tanyanya tenang. Dan itu benar-benar menyeramkan dibanding bentakan-bentakannya.

Braakkk

Tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dengan kasar, hingga salah satu engselnya terlepas karena begitu kuatnya tendangan Changmin.

Matanya langsung menyipit saat melihat Jessica, dan semakin tajam begitu menyadari Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Rambutnya acak-acakkan. Kepala yeoja itu terlihat berdarah, dan seperinya juga ada luka baru karena masih ada darah yang mengalir dipelipisnya. Pipinya memar, di lehernya ada bekas jari yang sudah dipastikan itu jari-jari terkutuk milik Jessica.

Jessica menyeringai. "kau datang lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan." ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Lepaskan dia."

Jessica menunjuk Kyuhyun setengah hati. "dia? Kulepaskan? Jangan terlalu berharap."

Jessica menyambar pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun lalu membawanya keluar dari ruangan itu secepat yang dia bisa.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, kepalanya mulai pusing. Mungkin karena dia belum makan seharian, atau mungkin karena terlalu lelah? Atau karena dia mulai kehilangan darah?

Kyuhyun merasa cengkraman Jessica pada tangannya terlepas, dan tubuhnya langsung kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia yakin akan mencium tanah segera, tapi anehnya ada yang menangkap tubuhnya.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat tak percaya. "Kris?!"

Kris membawanya keatas pohon, lalu berhenti pada tempat yang tersembunyi daun-daun, yang dahannya cukup besar dan kuat untuk dia duduki. Selanjutnya namja itu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan sebuah jaket tebal.

"diamlah disini. Jangan bersuara."

"tapi…"

Kyuhyun kembali menelan ucapannya saat Kris langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. Suara benturan mengalihkan pikirannya dari Kris yang pergi begitu saja.

Dia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat begitu melihat Jessica baru saja menendang Changmin hingga tubuh namja itu membentur pohon. Meskipun saat itu sudah mulai gelap, dia masih bisa melihat Changmin dan Jessica dengan jelas dibawah sana.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Changmin tersungkur ditanah. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempertahankan mulutnya agar tidak bersuara. Matanya liar mencari keberadaan Kris agar bisa membantu suaminya. Setelah beberapa saat, dia melihat Kris tidak terlalu jauh dari Changmin dan Jessica sedang membuat….. api unggun?

Changmin menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia melirik Kris sejenak. Namja itu sedang berusaha memperbesar api unggun yang sudah dibuatnya. lalu kembali pada Jessica. Keadaan yeoja itu masih baik-baik saja. Mengingat yeoja vampir murni. Begitu ada sebuah luka, sedetik selanjutnya luka itu langsung hilang tanpa bekas.

"mengulur waktu hingga api yang dibuat temanmu itu membesar?" tanya Jessica sinis.

Mata Changmin menyipit. "bukan urusanmu!" setelah itu dia langsung meluncurkan sebuah tendangan tepat di perut Jessica hingga yeoja itu terlempar beberapa meter darinya.

"hanya itu?"

Detik selanjutnya, Jessica mencengkram leher kaos Changmin, dan mengangkat tubuh namja itu, lalu menghempaskan sekuat-sekuatnya kebumi, hingga tanah disekitar tubuh Changmin sedikit merosot.

Changmin terbatuk-batuk berberapa kali, mengeluarkan darah. "kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku?" tanya Changmin susah payah karena Jessica mulai mencekiknya.

Jessica memperkuat cengkramannya. "menurutmu bagaimana?"

"tidak. Kau mencintaiku, kan?"

Jessica memutar bola matanya. Lalu menyeringai. "dengar. Jika aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, maka yeoja lain juga tidak. Termasuk Kyuhyun."

Changmin menepis tangan Jessica yang berada dilehernya dan langsung berguling tepat sebelum sebuah pisau menancap ditanah yang sebelumnya dia tiduri. Dilihat dari posisinya, jika dia tidak cepat menghindar, pisau itu akan dengan senang hati menancap dijantungnya. Dan tak ada kesempatan untuk hidup sama sekali.

"kau kurang cepat. Sayang sekali." ujar Changmin sambil berusaha berdiri.

Jessica langsung maju menerjang Changmin, sambil mengarahkan pisau tepat kedadanya.

"CHANGMINN….AAAARRGGH?!"

Jessica berhenti tepat didepan Changmin, dengan pisau yang hanya berjarak lima centimeter dari dadanya. Yeoja itu segera memutar tubuhnya, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Matanya langsung berbinar begitu melihat Kyuhyun baru terhempas ketanah.

Changmin dengan cepat mencengkram lengan Jessica, tapi yeoja itu langsung mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat, dan kembali membentur pohon. Lagi-lagi dia memuntahkan darah. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Dia melihat jam. Masih tersisa 20 menit. Tapi kenapa dia mulai lemah?

Begitu dia mengangkat kepalanya, dia melihat Jessica berlutut disisi Kyuhyun. Hanya berlutut tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun seolah kekurangan udara?

"Brengsek! Air Power!"

Jessica menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia ingin berlari kesana, tapi kenapa kakinya tidak mampu lagi bergerak? Kenapa tubuhnya mulai melemah?!

"BRENGSEK! HENTIKAN!"

Saat dia mulai putus asa, dia melihat Kris tiba-tiba menerjang tubuh Jessica dari belakang, hingga mereka berdua terlempar ke dalam kobaran api yang sudah besar. Yang dibuat oleh Kris sedari tadi.

"CHANGMINN!"

Changmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah saat tidak melihat tanda-tanda keselamatan Kris dari kobaran api itu. Tubuhnya semakin lemah. Kepalanya terasa sakit.

Dengan susah payah, dia menyeret tubuhnya menuju tempat Kyuhyun. Butuh lima menit baginya untuk tiba disana, padahal jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Karena dia berhenti cukup lama sebelum dia kembali menyeret tubuhnya.

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Changmin. Dia mengusap pipi yeoja itu. Dingin. "Kyuhyun?!" panggilnya lagi.

Changmin mulai panik karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung menanggapi panggilannya. Dia mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun, memindahkannya ke atas pangkuannya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang basah dibelakang kepala yeoja itu. Wajahnya semakin pucat saat melihat telapak tangannya berlumuran darah.

"Kyuhyun! Buka matamu! Cepat, buka matamu!" Changmin mengguncang bahu yeoja itu. "aku memintamu membuka matamu! Aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda! Ini tidak lucu, kau tahu?!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"KYUHYUNNNN!" Changmin mengerang putus asa.

Changmin menundukkan wajahnya, hingga hidungnya dan hidung Kyuhyun bersentuhan. Air matanya menetes. Mengenai permukaan wajah yeoja itu.

"ku mohon.. Buka matamu!" ucap Changmin lemah. "kau harus membuka matamu!"

"nadinya melemah. Kita harus segera keluar dari hutan ini."

Changmin mengangkat wajahnya, matanya terbelalak begitu melihat Kris berada didepan matanya.

"kau…."

Kris menyeringai. "beberapa detik sebelum masuk ke kobaran api, aku mematahkan leher yeoja itu. Dan aku membuang tubuhnya ditengah kobaran."

Changmin menatap Kris tak mengerti. "lalu, bagaimana…."

"aku punya kecepatan, oke? Dan sekarang, berikan aku sesuatu yang bisa membuatku menghubungi seseorang agar kita bertiga bisa keluar dari hutan ini."

Changmin menggeleng. "bawalah dia keluar dari sini. Sekarang."

"dan meninggalkanmu sendiri? Tidak. Terima kasih." bantah Kris. "cepat, aku butuh alat komunikasi!"

Dengan enggan, Changmin memberikan ponselnya pada Kris, dan detik berikutnya namja itu sudah sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponselnya.

Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun. Wajah yeoja itu terlihat semakin pucat. Dan kulitnya semakin dingin. Dia kembali mengusap wajah yeoja itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi. Karena aku tidak mengizinkanmu." ujar Changmin ditelinga Kyuhyun. "kau mengerti?!"

Yeoja itu tetap menutup matanya.

"bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi. Untukku, untuk Hyun Min. Untuk Min Hyun." Changmin kembali meneteskan air matanya, dan dia mengusapnya dengan cepat. "kau…BUKA MATAMU!" teriak Changmin habis kesabaran.

Senyum langsung terbit diwajah Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun mulai menggerak-gerakkan matanya, dan semakin tersenyum lebar begitu Kyuhyun juga menatapnya dengan senyum yang selalu disukainya.

"jangan menangis." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mengusap air mata yang baru saja menetes dari sudut mata Changmin.

"kau tidak boleh menutup mata." ancam Changmin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Dia tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Semuanya terasa begitu berat. Perlahan, dia memejamkan matanya. Tangannya yang semula berada diwajah Changmin mulai turun, hingga akhirnya terhempas begitu saja. Dan seluruh sakit yang dirasakannya, perlahan menghilang, hingga dia merasa tubuhnya sangat ringan.

"Kyuhyun?"

Hening.

Dengan cepat, Changmin menarik pergelangan Kyuhyun. Mencari denyut nadi yeoja itu. Tidak ada. Dia beralih pada lehernya. Hasilnya sama. Tidak ada.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin secepat ini.

"Kyuhyun….kau…ku mohon…"

Changmin memegang dadanya. Dadanya terasa sesak, membuatnya kekurangan oksigen meskipun dia sudah berusaha mengambil udara. Ada yang menyumbat saluran pernafasannya, dan itu adalah tangisannya sendiri. Sakit. Kenapa harus sesakit ini? Air matanya terus memaksa keluar, dan dia berusah menahannya, hingga dia semakin merasa sesak.

"aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, kalau kau ingin tahu. Dan aku, akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Jadi, akhiri aktingmu ini." ujar Changmin putus asa.

"DEMI TUHAN, BUKA MATAMU!" Teriak Changmin dengan suara pecah.

"hey, jangan membentaknya seperti itu. Kita akan keluar dari sini karena temanku…." Kris menghentikan ucapannya begitu melihat tatapan mematikan milik Changmin. Namun anehnya, juga ada kesedihan yang begitu dalam. Bahkan dia yakin, baru saja melihat setetes air mata keluar dari sudut mata namja itu. "ada apa?"

"ISTRIKU MENINGGAL, DAN KAU BERTANYA ADA APA?! KAU PUNYA OTAK, TIDAK?!"

"ap…apa?"

"AAAAAARRGGHH!" Changmin merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Memeluknya erat-erat.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"AAAAARRGHH!" teriakan itu menggema didalam ruang bersalin yang lumayan besar itu.

"Ayo nyonya. Tarik nafas….dorong… Ya." sang Dokter terus memberikan instruksi pada calon ibu itu dengan sabar. "sedikit lagi, nyonya Kyuhyun. Kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat."

"huh..huuh….aaaarrgh!" Kyuhyun, yeoja yang akan melahirkan itu kembali berteriak, sambil berusaha mendorong keluar bayi yang berada dirahimnya.

Peluh sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Dia sudah mulai lelah, tapi bayinya belum juga keluar membuatnya nyaris putus asa, karena sakit yang dia rasakan.

"semangat! Kau bahkan pernah melewati yang lebih sakit dari ini, kan? Kau pasti bisa!"

Pikirannya kembali di penuhi kejadian delapan bulan yang lalu. Saat di hutan, dipikir itu adalah saat terakhirnya melihat Changmin. Tapi ternyata Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan kedua untuk hidup. Dia masih ingat bagaimana bahagianya dia begitu dia membuka mata, dia mendapati dirinya terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit, dan orang pertama yang dilihatnya adalah suaminya sendiri. Dia semakin bahagia saat dokter memberitahunya bahwa dia sedang hamil satu bulan, dan keadaan janinnya sehat.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin, suaminya sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menarik nafas dan mengedan sekuat mungkin. Cengkramannya pada tangan namja itu semakin kuat, seiring bertambahnya sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

Suara teriakan kembali terdengar diruangan itu, namun kali ini bersamaan dengan suara tangisan bayi.

Sang dokter tersenyum. "yeoja."

Changmin tersenyum lalu mengusap peluh yang mengalir dipelipis Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terlihat mengatur nafasnya. "dia sudah lahir."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "hmm…satu lagi…." ucapnya susah payah, karena sakit kembali menyerangnya.

"satu lagi? Maksudmu… Bayi kita kembar lagi?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti.

"dokter, perutku… aaarrgggh!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak.

"ayo nyonya…seperti tadi…ya, kepalanya mulai terlihat….sedikit lagi…."

Kyuhyun mengumpulkan tenaganya, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mendorong bayi itu sekuat tenaga. Tak lama kemudian, suara tangis bayi kembali terdengar diruangan bersalin itu.

"yeoja." ucap dokter itu. "mereka berdua sehat. Sempurna."

Kyuhyun menghempaskan punggungnya ke bangkar. Lalu memejamkan matanya, berusaha memulihkan tenaganya yang benar-benar terkuras habis. Tapi tidak separah ketika dia melahirkan Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Meskipun begitu, dia sudah tidak ingin melahirkan lagi. Sudah cukup.

"oke. Ini akan menjadi persalinan terakhirmu."

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Changmin tajam. "tutup mulutmu, dan jangan baca pikiranku!"

Changmin mengulum senyum. Mengabaikan bentakan yeoja itu. Lalu, Kembali mengusap pipi yeoja itu. "kau tahu?"

"hmm?" sahut Kyuhyun malas.

"aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun merasakan wajahnya memanas. "aku tahu." ucapnya pelan. "dan aku juga mencintaimu, Vampire berdarah campuran! Benar-benar mencintaimu."

.

.

END

Yeayyy akhir'a end jg... makasih banyak sudah ngikutin dan comment ff remake ini dari awal sampe akhir. #BOW

 **Thanks to :**

 **Minhyun Ichigo Macchiato | Cuttiekyu94 | jihyunelf | kyunihae | lee mina | loeloe07 | rahmachabikyu | CaramellMacchiato14 | Cho Sun Eun | ChwangKyuh EviLBerry | Ciput | ELFisFSHY | Eksadana447 | Fione Maple | babymoomoo1013 | akai410 | dwi-yomi | FiWonKyu0201 | ArkunaKim | BunnyEvilKim | Dsepti09 | Kim Hyesoo | Kusuma637 | macchiato119 | maya han | nik4nik | | pcyB.I | | Revian'd656 | ais tya | angelhana9 | dyah16 | haetsa | hunhaanneyy | little Dark Wolf 99 | Guest | siyohyuncho | N714Ch | michhazz | kim jae | imayrochdiana1 | dek indah | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha | U-know | aprilside | Cho KyuNa | ina91150 | ruru | hanakahime | araaaa | 0932715630 | Addelia Yoma823 | AeELF | Aranel23 | ArkunaKim | BunnyEvilKim | Captain Potato | HD08 | Haiiro-Sora | Hwang635 | Jung Heechan | Jung Nara520 | KLiieff19 | Kim436 | Kitsune Syhufellrs | Krisyeol Lover | Lusianaevy | Rina271 | Rusmi2310ELF | Shin Ririn1013 | Tiktiktik | ai73 | blue safire | bright16 | choichloa | ciao95 | clarinnX | criticusofstory | .cha | 07 | heats | hunhaanneyy | hyunnie02 | isa alby | lydiasimatupang2301 | | tinimie | vacumoflove13 | widiantini9 |wijayanti4 | Andrea Stein | Cha KristaFer | pembuatcerita | tsukikage987 | whey.K**

Maaf kalo ada nama yg ketinggalan ^^


	25. Piknik

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun turun dengan Min Hyun di gendongannya, sedangkan Hyun Min ada digendongan Changmin. Ruang makan saat sudah sepi. Mengingat sudah jam 9 pagi, dan semua orang tentunya sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri. Dia pun mendudukkan Min Hyun di bangku khusus bayi, begitupun Changmin. Haru dan Soeul sudah kembali tertidur. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkannya dari bayi yang baru berusia satu bulan?

"Aku akan buatkan sarapan mereka." ujar Kyuhyun sebelum melenggang ke dapur.

"Aku ingin pancake." seru Changmin saat tubuh Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya berada didapur.

"Tidak mau!" seru Kyuhyun. "Di meja ada sandwich,kan?!"

"Kyu.."

"Okay! kau menang!" sambar Kyuhyun kesal. Dia sudah tidak bisa berkutik jika sudah menggunakan nada mengintimidasi seperti itu. Mendengar suara namja itu saja sudah membuatnya takut sendiri. Tidak peduli jika mereka sudah lama menikah.

Ketika mereka sedang sarapan, tiba-tiba saja pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka dengan kasar. Tak lama kemudian, Heechul muncul dengan keranjang piknik di pelukannya. Changmin menatap hyungnya itu datar. Tapi, Kyuhyun tahu kalau namja disampingnya ini tengah menahan kesal karena sarapannya terganggu.

"Samchon!" Min Hyun berseru dengan suaranya yang masih tidak begitu jelas, membuat makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya menyembur keluar, dan mengotori bajunya sendiri.

Heechul tersenyum. "Hai yeoja kecil!" Dia beralih menatap Changmin. "Piknik?"

Changmin menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak bisakah kau mengajakku dengan cara yang lebih beradab?"

Heechul tertawa. "Beradab seperti apa yang kau harapkan? Setahuku, Vampire sepertimu tidak peduli adab."

Changmin mendesis. "Hyung..."

Heechul semakin tertawa. "30 menit lagi. Kita berangkat. Okay?" Dan dengan santainya dia langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Changmin yang emosinya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin, sambil menyuapi Hyun Min dan Min Hyun bergantian. Namja itu sudah tidak melanjutkan sarapannya, padahal pancakenya masih tersisa tidak berani ambil suara, sebelum namja itu sendiri yang bicara duluan. Dari pada dia mendapat 'sarapan' tambahan dari Changmin lebih baik di diam.

"Kau setuju?" tanya Changmin akhirnya. Menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Terserah. Tapi yang pasti kita akan kerepotan."

"Kau...Apa kau yakin tidak akan kelelahan?" Changmin kembali berkata saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan menggoda. "Tidak usah berlebihan. Aku hanya memikirkan Haru dan Soeul. Kalau kau sakit, mereka akan mendapat ASI dari siapa?"

Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar alasan Changmin. "Hyo nona kan sedang hamil. Aku rasa dia sudah bisa menyusui." (emang bisa? #entahlah)

Semenjak kejadian di hutan dulu, daya tahan tubuhnya mulai melemah. Dia tidak bisa kelelahan. Jika itu terjadi, dia langsung jatuh sakit. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi.

Changmin berdehem. "Aku akan panaskan mobil. Gantilah baju mereka. Kalau kau akan turun membawa anak-anak, panggil saja aku."

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Hyun Min dan Min Hyun sudah tampak menawan dengan pakaian mereka. Min Hyun sendiri mulai rewel ingin di lepas, dibiarkan berjalan. Dan dia membiarkannya. Anak yeojanya itu berjalan pelan kesana kemari, sedangkan Hyun Min duduk tenang di pinggir tempat tidur, bersamanya.

"Sudah siap?" Changmin masuk kekamar bersama Heechul. Kakak iparnya itu langsung mengejar Min Hyun yang sedikit berlari menjauhi pamannya itu.

Heechul berhasil menangkap Min Hyun kemudian tertawa saat anak kecil itu memberontak ingin lepas. Min Hyun menggumamkan kalimat seperti minta dilepaskan.

"Haru dan Soeul?" Tanya Changmin mengabaikan Heechul yang terus menggoda anak yeojanya.

Kyuhyun melirik kedua putrinya yang sedang tidur di tengah tempat tidur. "mereka tidur. Bagaimana?"

"Biar aku dan Hyoyeon yang menjaga mereka. Hyun Min dan Min Hyun." Sahut Heechul.

"bukannya kita akan piknik?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Heechul menatapnya dan Changmin penuh maaf. "Hyoyeon merasa perutnya sakit. Kami takut, jika kami pergi, dia akan melahirkan sebelum waktunya."

"Ya sudah. Berarti tidak jadikan?"

"kenapa tidak jadi? Kalian berdua saja yang pergi."

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dengan sudut matanya. Menunggu reaksi namja itu. Mereka memang sudah lama tidak keluar berdua. Tapi, apa itu penting? Selama hubungan mereka masih baik-baik saja, pergi keluar bersama bukanlah hal yang penting.

"baiklah. Ayo!" ujarnya santai.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung Changmin yang telah hilang ditelan pintu. Dia menatap Heechul meminta kepastian. Mungkin saja dia salah dengar. Harusnya Changmin menolak usul Heechul, dan memilih tidur seharian dirumah.

Pintu kamar kembali terbuka. "Apalagi yang kau tunggu?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun buru-buru mengambil tasnya. Dan segera keluar dari kamar sebelum namja itu berubah pikiran.

"Aku tahu ini rencanamu." Ujar Changmin.

Heechul menyeringai. "Bukankah ideku dan Hyoyeon sangat berlian?"

Changmin mendengus. "baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga mereka."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Kita akan kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Mereka sudah melewati jalan ini untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan Changmin sepertinya cuek-cuek saja.

Changmin mengangkat bahu. "aku tidak tahu. Kau ingin kemana?"

"Mall?"

Changmin tertawa. Mengejek. "Kita akan piknik. Dan Mall ada dalam pikiranmu? Ya Ampun!"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "ke taman saja."

Changmin langsung membelokkan mobilnya ke dalam arena taman bermain. Membuat Kyuhyun nyaris berteriak membentak namja itu. Siapa sebelumnya yang mengatakan kalau mereka akan piknik?

"aku!" sahut Changmin. "dan aku berubah pikiran."

Setelah mendapakan posisi parkir yang pas, Changmin menghentikan mobilnya. "ayo!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dan keluar dari mobil.

Mereka berjalan beriringan, menatap berbagai permainan yang mereka lewati tanpa berminat untuk mencobanya. Jadi untuk apa mereka kesini?

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjalan berdua seperti ini."

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya. Merasa pendengarannya terganggu. "kau bilang apa?"

"aku tahu kau mendengarnya." Sahut Changmin. Dia melirik anak berusia lima tahun yang baru saja lewat disampingnya. Anak itu membawa gula kapas. "Kau ingin gula kapas?" tanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih saja cemberut.

Mata yeoja itu berbinar. "gula kapas?"

"aku akan membelikanmu, kalau kau tidak bersikap menyebalkan seperti sekarang. Tingkah persis seperti balita."

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat dan langsung menggandeng lengan Changmin. "aku akan bersikap manis. Jadi belikan aku sekarang."

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir.

Mereka duduk di salah satu bangku yang berada di pinggir jalan setapak. Kyuhyun menikmati gula kapas yang dibelikan Changmin, sedangkan Changmin memilih memandangi orang-orang disekitarnya. Banyak diantara mereka yang membawa anak. Harusnya tadi dia membawa Hyun Min dan Min Hyun.

"Sekarang aku haus." Ujar Kyuhyun, menatap Changmin. Memohon.

"Astaga! Kau ini..." Changmin tak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Otaknya benar-benar kosong melihat tingkah yeoja yang berstatus istrinya ini.

30 menit kemudian mereka sudah duduk dibawah salah satu pohon di taman terbesar di Seoul. Sepuluh menit yang lalu Changmin memutuskan keluar dari taman bermain dan membawanya ke taman ini. Benar-benra cocok untuk berpiknik.

"menurutmu, apa sekarang Soeul dan Haru sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat Changmin mulai merebahkan tubuhnya, dan tanpa berkata apa-apa meletakkan kepalanya di paha Kyuhyun. Membuat yeoja itu tersentak kaget.

"aku tidak memikirkan mereka sekarang." Ujar Changmin jujur.

Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Changmin pelan. "kau ini! Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimanik mata yeoja itu. "kau."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak berkedip. Bahkan mulutnya terbuka karena terlalu kaget dengan jawaban namja itu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia memaksakan dirinya tertawa. "Rayuanmu lucu sekali! Ya ampun!"

Changmin merengut dan menarik rambut Kyuhyun yang tergerai. Membuat yeoja itu meringis.

"kau kasar!"

Changmin memperbaiki posisi kepalanya, dan memejamkan matanya perlahan. Posisi sekarang membuatnya mengantuk.

"Changmin! Kau tidak boleh tidur!" Kyuhyun mengguncang bahu Changmin. "kalau kau tidur, aku bagaimana?"

"kau menatap wajahku saja." Ujar Changmin santai, kembali membuka matanya. "bukankah dulu itu kebiasaanmu? Menatapku saat sedang tidur?"

Kyuhyun mencibir. "kalau itu bukan keinginan anak-anakmu, aku juga tak ingin melakukannya." Ujarnya membela diri.

Changmin mendengus. "Anggap saja aku percaya pada ucapanmu." Dan dia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Detik-detik berlalu dalam kesunyian. Kyuhyun memilih menyandarkan punggung ke pohon dibelakangnya dan ikut memejamkan mata. Changmin bangkit perlahan dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah tertidur. Dia tersenyum kecil, lalu ikut menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon. Dengan perlahan, dia menurunkan tubuh Kyuhyun, membaringkan yeoja itu dan meletakkan kepalanya di pahanya.

Changmin dengan leluasa menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur. Bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah mengirim yeoja ini padanya. Sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai hadiah dari Tuhan. Bagaimana pun keadaanya, apapun yang nanti akan terjadi, dia tidak akan melepaskan yeoja ini. Untuk dirinya sendiri, dan untuk keempat anaknya.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya perlahan dan mencium bibir yeoja itu. Beberapa detik kemudian dia melepas ciumannya, tak ingin yeoja itu terbangun.

"Saranghae."

.

.

END


	26. Thank You

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menguap untuk kesekian kalinya dalam kurun waktu 15 menit terakhir. Dia sudah tidur pada jam sepuluh, tapi terbangun saat jam 12 karena mendengar tangis Hyun Min. Setelah mengganti popoknya yang basah, dia kembali memasukkan Hyun Min kedalam ayunan khusus bayi. Dia baru mengayun dua kali saat Min Hyun ikut terbangun, ikut menangis karena kehausan. Dia menyusuinya sebentar setelah yeoja kecilnya itu terlihat kenyang, dia kembali memasukkannya kedalam ayunannya yang bersisian dengan ayunan Hyun Min. Dan hingga sekarang, saat jam menunjukkan pukul 02.25 kedua bayinya tak kunjung tidur. Padahal dia sudah sangat mengantuk dan tangannya juga mulai lelah mengayun ayunan mereka. Kedua bayinya yang lain –Soeul dan Haru—masih terjaga dalam tidurnya. Ini mulai terasa berat.

"Kenapa kalian tak kunjung tidur, hah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap kedua bayinya.

Hyun Min dan Min Hyun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Kedua asyik bermain dengan mainan ditangan masing-masing.

"Umma juga ingin tidur, okay?"

"Aniii!" seru Min Hyun.

"Minnie, Hyunnie, ini sudah hampir pagi. Kalian akan tidur jam berapa, hm?"

Keduanya menggeleng kompak, lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak dia mengerti sama sekali.

"kalian bilang apa?"

Hyun Min menunjuk pintu kamar lalu dia mendapat pencerahan seketika. Keduanya selalu ingin menunjuk pintu kalau ingin ke bawah. Mungkin menonton film kartun seperti kebiasaan mereka belakangan ini. "ini tengah malam. Tidak ada kartun." Ucapnya sambil mengusap kepala Hyun Min.

Raut wajah keduanya berubah sedih. Dia melihatnya.

Bagaimana dia bisa turun? Keluar kamar saja dia sudah takut. Dia memang tidak terbiasa keluar dari kamar malam-malam seperti sekarang. Semua lampu pasti sudah dimatikan kecuali lampu diluar, sehingga ruangan menjadi remang-remang. Membuatnya berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba saja ada vampir atau sesuatu muncul? Dia tahu vampir memang tidak bisa menembus dinding, tapi bagaimana dengan hantu? Dirumah hanya ada Jaejoong, dan sudah pasti mertuanya itu sedang tidur nyenyak dikamarnya.

Kyuhyun menatap gelangnya melingkari tangan kirinya. Gelang berbandul huruf 'C'. Dia ingin Changmin berada dirumah saat ini. Membantunya menjaga Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Tapi dia meresa tidak enak pada namja yang berstatus suaminya itu. Namja itu sedang dihutan. Tidak perlu jadi orang pintar untuk menebak apa yang sedang dia kerjakan disana.

Kyuhyun menguap lagi, dan memutuskan untuk mengambil buku dongeng, mungkin saja kedua bayinya ini mau tidur setelah dia membacakan dongeng. Dia baru akan memegang buku dongeng itu dari meja saat pintu kamarnya terbuka tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya terlonjak kaget karena terkejut. Dia mengucap syukur dalam hati saat menyadari kalau orang yang tiba-tiba masuk itu adalah Changmin.

"ah, aku tahu!" ujar Changmin sambil menyeringai menakutkan. "kau pasti berpikir aku Kris, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng karena dia memang tidak berpikir seperti itu sama sekali. "aku tidak berpikir begitu."

Changmin menghampirinya, lalu menatapnya curiga. "benarkah? Tapi kenapa aku merasa kau selalu mengharapkan Kris yang datang ke kamar ini saat tengah malam?"

"apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Changmin.

"dengarnya Mrs. Shim. Kris itu sudah berubah. Dia sudah melupakanmu."

"apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kenapa dengan Changmin.

Changmin tiba-tiba tertawa, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. Changmin salah memangsa hewan atau bagaimana? "kau ini lucu sekali, Kyu! Ya ampun!"

"aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Kyuhyun bingung.

Changmin meletakkan telunjuknya dikening Kyuhyun lalu mendorongnya ke belakang. "kau itu kehilangan selera humor ya? Aku hanya bercanda!" Changmin mendengus. "meskipun kau sudah punya anak, bukan berarti kau tidak bisa bercanda lagi, kan?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "ah, iya iya. Aku hanya sedikit bingung dengan jalan pikiranmu."

Changmin mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, lalu beralih pada Hyun Min dan Min Hyun yang menatapnya penuh minat.

"Appa!"

Changmin langsung tersenyum. "hai double Min!" Double Min itu panggilan dari Changmin khusus untuk Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. "apa yang membuat kalian bangun?"

Hyun Min dan Min Hyun kembali berbicara dengan bahasanya sendiri. Sesekali mereka menunjuk pintu kamar. Changmin mengangguk mengerti. "kalian ingin menonton? Kajja!" ujarnya semangat.

"kau mau membawa mereka ke kebawah?"

"memangnya kau pikir di kamar ini ada televisi?" tanya Changmin ketus. "sana, gendong Minnie!"

Kyuhyun merengut tapi tetap melakukan apa yang dikatakan Changmin. Begitu tiba diruang nonton, dia meletakkan Min Hyun disisi Hyun Min yang sudah lebih dulu di dudukkan Changmin di atas karpet. Sedangkan Changmini sendiri sedang menghidupkan televisi dan vcd.

"kau bisa tidur sekarang." Ujar Changmin saat sudah menyelesaikan urusannya pada televisi dan kembali duduk disamping Hyun Min dan Hyun Min.

"hah?" tanya Kyuhyun tak mengerti.

Changmin menunjuk jam yang tergantung di dinding ruang tengah denga dagunya. "sudah jam tiga."

"tapi aku belum mengantuk." Ujar Kyuhyun dan mengumpat dalam sedetik kemudian karena dia menguap.

Changmin tersenyum sinis. "kau tidak bisa berbohong." Ujarnya. "aku bisa menjaga mereka." Sambungnya kemudian sambil menatap Hyun Min dan Min Hyun yang sudah tenggelam dalam film kartun yang tengah ditayangkan di televisi.

"baiklah." Ujar Kyuhyun pasrah. "aku tidur!" pamitnya.

Baru beberapa langkah, Changmin kembali memanggilnya. Sehingga dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Changmin.

"apa?"

Changmin menatap tepat dimanik mata yeoja itu. "kau bisa langsung memanggilku saat butuh bantuan."

"maksudmu?"

"jalan pikiranmu itu memang lambat sekali ya?!" ujar Changmin setengah membentak. "sudah sana, pergi tidur!"

Kyuhyun memelototi Changmin karena namja itu membentakya. Lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa dia segera melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar.

Changmin menatap kepargian Kyuhyun dengan hati jengkel. Berbicara dengan yeoja itu selalu berhasil membuat emosinya naik kepermukaan. Entah kata-kata yang dia gunakan terlalu berat, atau memang pikiran yeoja itu yang berjalan dengan lambat. Dia pulang karena mengandalkan instingnya. Dia merasa Kyuhyun sedang membutuhkannya, jadi dia menunggu sampai yeoja itu memegang gelang dan menyebut namanya. Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Kyuhyun tak kunjung memanggilnya hingga dia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Kyu, bangun!"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara seseorang yang terdengar sangat jauh. Dia juga merasa guncangan halus pada tubuhnya. Semakin lama guncangan itu semakin kuat dan dia mulai mengenal siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Bangun Kyuhyun! Kau pikir kau putri tidur hah?!"

Kyuhyun mengerang pelan. "apa?" ujarnya serak.

"cepat bangun!"

Kyuhyun berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa beri lem hingga dia kesulitan untuk membukanya walau sedikit.

Begitu dia bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia dapat melihat kamar sudah dalam keadaan terang benderang. Sepertinya sudah sangat siang atau jangan-jangan sudah lewat tengah hari? Entahlah. Dia tidak peduli, yang penting dia merasa tidurnya sangat nyenyak. Dia memutar kepalanya kearah kanan, dan mendapati Changmin tengah menatapnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

"apa lagi yang kau tunggu?! Ayo bangun!" bentaknya lagi. "Minnie, Hyunnie, Soeul dan Haru sudah bangun dari jam tujuh. Lihat sekarang jam berapa?"

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Changmin. "jam 11?" ujarnya tak percaya.

Changmin melotot. "jam satu siang! Matamu dimana, hah?" teriaknya habis kesabaran. "turun dari sana, mandi!"

Kyuhyun buru-buru bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu masuk kekamar mandi. Bisa-bisanya dia tidur selama ini. Jam satu siang? Astaga! Istri macam apa dia? Ini benar-benar memalukan. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dia mendapati kamar dalam keadaan kosong dan tempat tidur sudah rapi.

Pintu kamar terbuka saat dia sedang menyisir rambutnya didepan cermin. Matanya nyaris keluar saat melihat orang yang masuk kamar itu adalah Ibunya. Bagaimana bisa Ibunya ada disini? Biasanya ummanya selalu menelfon jika ingin berkunjung.

"Kyuhyun!" bentak Mrs. Cho langsung, begitu tiba dihadapan putrinya itu.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sisir lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang umma. "Umma?" Sedetik kemudian, Kyuhyun langsung menjerit minta ampun karena ummanya menjewer kupingnya tanpa perasaan. "Umma, jebal! Astaga! Appo!" serunya sambil berusaha lepas dari jeweran Ibunya itu.

Mrs. Cho menjauhkan tangannya dari telinga Kyuhyun 20 detik kemudian. Terlihat telinga putrinya itu memerah. "kau ini istri macam apa, hah?!"

Kyuhyun mengelus telinganya yang masih terasa berdenyut. "apa maksud umma?" Kyuhyun kembali menjerit karena ummanya kembali meluncurkan serangannya. Kali ini lengannya yang terkena musibah.

"kau tidak mengerti?! Astaga! Kau ini!"

"Umma, maafkan aku. Aduh! Sakit! Ummaaa!"

Mrs. Cho menghentikan cubitannya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "coba jelaskan pada umma kenapa kau baru bangun jam satu siang?!"

Kyuhyun merengut. "aku bangun tengah malam karena Hyun Min dan Min Hyun. Dan baru tidur saat jam tiga."

"walaupun begitu, kau tetap harus bangun pagi!" balas Mrs. Cho tak terima dengan alasan yang diberikan Kyuhyun. "kau itu sudah berstatus istri dan ibu! Kau tidak bisa melupakan statusmu begitu saja. Jadilah istri dan ibu yang baik! Bagaimana kalau Changmin melirik yeoja lain? Kau bisa apa?"

"astaga Umma! Kenapa kau malah berkata begitu?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Itu karena kau tidak bisa berperan sebagai istri dan ibu yang baik!" dengus Mrs. Cho.

Mrs. Cho baru akan mencubit Kyuhyun kembali saat pintu kamar kembali terbuka, kali ini adalah Changmin yang masuk. Changmin melihat Kyuhyun tengah menguap lengannya yang memerah. Dia mengangguk sopan pada Ibu mertuanya lalu beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, Soeul sepertinya ingin bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun menatap Ibunya lalu kembali menatap Changmin. "Umma?"

Mrs. Cho sebenarnya masih ingin memerahi anaknya yang satu ini, tapi dia tetap mengangguk. "pergilah."

Kyuhyun berjalan diam disamping Changmin. Mereka sedang menuruni tangga. Dan begitu tiba di anak tangga paling bawah, Changmin menarik tangannya menuju ruang makan. Kyuhyun menatap Changmin tak mengerti.

"bukankah kau bilang Soeul ingin bertemu denganku?"

Changmin menggeleng lalu memberi tanda agar Kyuhyun duduk. "tidak. Dia sedang tidur di kamar Arrum."

Kyuhyun menurut. Dia menatap Changmin, lalu berkata, "lalu?"

Changmin tidak menjawab. Dia masuk kedapur dan baru kembali sepuluh menit kemudian. Dia menyerahkan semangkuk sereal pada Kyuhyun. "makanlah! Kau belum makan, kan? Aku tidak ingin kau sakit, lalu membuatku kesusahan." Ujar Changmin datar.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan nada yang digunakan Changmin dan mulai menyantap sereal dihadapannya. Dia baru mendongak saat Changmin sudah duduk di kursi tepat disampingnya. "apa?"

Changmin tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, lalu tanpa berkata apapun, dia memegang daun telinga Kyuhyun yang memerah membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. "masih sakit?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku.

"lanjutkan saja sarapanmu!" perintah Changmin

Kyuhyun kembali menurut dan berusaha untuk tidak menjauhkan kepalanya dari Changmin saat namja itu mengusap daun telinganya perlahan. Setelah beberapa saat, tangan Changmin berpindah pada lengannya yang juga di cubit Mrs. Cho. Namja itu kembali mengusapnya lalu melepaskannya beberapa detik kemudian.

Dia baru sadar kalau Changmin tengah mengobatinya saat namja itu bangkit dari duduknya. Sekarang dia mengerti. Changmin menyelamatkannya dari amukan Ibunya sendiri. Changmin tahu kalau Mrs. Cho tadi memarahinya hingga mencubitnya.

"habiskan serealmu! Aku ingin ke depan."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang mulai melangkah, dan tanpa sadar dia memanggil namja itu. "Changmin?"

Changmin berhenti melangkah, tapi tidak memutar tubuhnya menatap Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo."

.

.

END


	27. I Miss U

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya dengan hati dongkol. Sudah tiga hari berlalu dan namja yang berstatus suaminya itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Tiga hari yang lalu, Changmin bersama Donghae pergi Ke Paris, karena Mr. Cho –Ayahnya—meminta Donghae untuk mengajari Changmin tentang bisnis keluarga mereka, dan itu dimulai dari cabang perusahaan mereka di Paris. Iya, dia tahu kalau Changmin pasti serius mempelajari tentang bisnis itu, tapi menurutnya orang seperti Changmin tidak akan butuh waktu lama untuk memahami semuanya. Mungkin memang namja itu saja yang tidak mau menghubunginya.

"aish! Terserah dia sajalah!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal, sambil melemparkan ponselnya ke atas nakas samping tempat tidur. "apa aku harus sakit dulu baru dia perhatian?! Benar-benar!"

Dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan hati-hati karena Hyun Min dan Min Hyun baru tidur satu jam yang lalu. Kedua anaknya itu tak henti-hentinya menanyai keberadaan Changmin dan dia hanya bisa bilang Changmin bekerja. Dia tidak akan menghubungi namja itu duluan. Lihat saja!

Angin musim panas langsung menerpa tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut tank-top dan hotpants begitu dia tiba dibalkon kamar. Musim panas sudah datang sejak seminggu yang lalu dan matahari tenggelam satu jam lebih lama. Membuat hawanya benar-benar panas. Belum lagi nanti, di puncak musim panas, bisa-bisa matahari baru tenggelam jam sepuluh.

Dia sudah mengantuk karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Tapi dia terlalu malas untuk merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Okay, dia memang masih menunggu telpon dari Changmin, namja tidak punya hati itu.

Kyuhyun berhenti merutuki Changmin saat mendengar getaran keras dari dalam kamar. Sepertinya itu berasal dari ponselnya yang dia letakkan di atas nakas. Dia menyeringai, lalu buru-buru masuk ke kamar. Seringaiannya semakin lebar saat melihat nama Changmin terpampang disana. Dia menerima panggilan video itu, dan mengubah ekspresinya dengan wajah kesal.

"Wae?!" ketusnya langsung. Tapi dalam hati dia bersorak gembira karena bisa melihat wajah namja itu lagi. Namja itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Dia sepertinya sedang dihotel dan masih memakai kemeja juga dasi yang terpasang di lehernya sudah terlihat habis di longgarkan.

"tidurlah!"

"apa?"

"tidur! Kau tahu arti tidur, kan?" tanya Changmin dingin.

"kau menlefonku hanya untuk itu?!" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar. "aku tahu disana sudah jam 12 malam."

"kau tidak...tidak menanyakan kabarku?"

Changmin mendengus. "aku lihat kau baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa aku harus menanyakan kabarmu lagi?"

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "kau benar-benar menyebalkan, ya?!"

Changmin melonggarkan dasinya lalu menatap Kyuhyun tak peduli. "memang."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi. Rasanya dia ingin meneriaki namja itu saat ini juga, tapi dia takut ke-empat anaknya terbangun.

"lagi pula, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk berteriak." Sahut Changmin sambil tersenyum mengejek.

Dengan penuh emosi, Kyuhyun menekan tombol merah di ponselnya dan sambungannya pun terputus. Dia baru akan melemparkan benda berbentuk petak itu ke atas nakas saat ponselnya itu kembali bergetar. Kali ini hanya panggilan biasa. Dia me-rejectnya, namun Changmin kembali menelponnya.

"apa lagi, hah?!" bentak Kyuhyun langsung.

"aku belum selesai bicara!" Changmin balas membentak.

"aku mau tidur!" ujarnya, tidak memperdulikan bentakan Changmin. Dia tidak perlu takut karena namja itu tidak ada dihadapannya.

"cih! Aku yakin kau belum mau tidur! Aku tahu isi kepalamu itu!"

"Kyu! Sejak kemarin suamimu itu selalu di kelilingi yeoja-yeoja disini, kau tahu?!" dia mendengar suara Donghae, meskipun suaranya tidak terlalu besar tapi dia mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Mwo? Jangan mengada-ngada!" bentak Changmin.

"bahkan mereka mengajak Changmin kencan!" sahut Donghae lagi.

"tutup saja mulutmu hyung! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang bicara dengannya?!"

"karena itu dia tidak menghubungimu sama sekali! Dia terlalu sibuk dengan yeoja-yeoja disini!"

"diamlah! Kenapa hyung malah mengurusiku? Telpon saja pacarmu sendiri!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mendengarkan perdebatan Changmin dan Donghae. Keduanya saling berteriak bersamaan membuat telinganya sakit. Dia buru-buru menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, meletakkannya di atas nakas lalu mengaktifkan loudspeaker. Ayahnya pasti sedang mabuk saat menyuruh Donghae mengajari Changmin. Jelas-jelas kedua orang itu tidak bisa akur, bagaikan kucing dan anjing. Dan pasti, mereka ada disatu kamar hotel, karena kalau tidak, Donghae tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke kamar Changmin.

Dia tidak heran lagi kalau suaminya itu di kelilingi yeoja-yeoja, atau di dekati oleh mereka. Namja itu terlalu mempesona. Tapi kadang-kadang, dia tetap saja tidak bisa menahan perasaannya, hingga kecemburuannya terlihat dengan jelas.

"barusan, dia pulang makan malam dengan salah satu yeoja itu!"

Kyuhyun tersentak. "apa?!" makan malam?

Bruuk!

"apa itu?!" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

Changmin mendengus. "harusnya aku memukul mulutmu dengan batu, bukan dengan guling!" ujarnya emosi. "aku tidak makan malam dengan siapapun, Kyu. Aku makan di kamar!"

"jangan percaya padanya, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya yang tiba-tiba saja hening, dia tidak mendengar suara apapun lagi, tapi mereka masih terhubung. Dia baru akan memutuskannya saat mendengar suara berat Changmin memanggil namanya.

"Kyu?"

"apa?" sahut Kyuhyun malas. Kata-kata Donghae mulai mengusiknya, dan itu membuatnya kesal.

Changmin terkekeh. "kau percaya kata-katanya?"

"kalau iya kenapa?!" pancing Kyuhyun.

"tidak mungkin!" bantah Changmin penuh percaya diri. "aku tahu, kau selalu percaya padaku."

Kyuhyun mencibir. Namun mengiyakan kata-kata Changmin dalam hati. "dimana Donghae oppa?" ujarnya. Dia tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang tepat untuk membalas perkataan Changmin barusan.

"aku menguncinya dikamar."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, "apa?"

"aku akan membukanya begitu selesai bicara denganmu." Jawab Changmin. "sudah hampir jam satu."

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Berarti Changmin akan menutup telponnya. Padahal dia masih merindukan namja itu. Changmin baru akan pulang empat hari lagi, dan itu masih sangat lama. "aku akan tidur."

"baguslah." Ucap Changmin puas. "otakmu bekerja dengan baik!"

"apa maksudmu, hah?!" Kyuhyun kembali kesal mendengar kata-kata Changmin.

"aku merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Changmin. Namja itu merindukannya? "kau bilang apa?" tanyanya. Dia ingin memastikan kalau kata-kata Changmin barusan bukan imajinasinya sendiri.

"aku bilang, otakmu bekerja dengan baik." Jawab Changmin ketus. "sudahlah! Tidur sana!"

Bahu Kyuhyun merosot. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sudah mengantuk sehingga pikirannya melantur. Mana mungkin Changmin mengatakan hal semanis itu. "iya, baiklah! Selamat malam!"

"Kyu?"

"apa lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun lemah. Dia sudah kehilangan semangat sekarang, dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur lalu memimpikan hal manis yang akan membuatnya tersenyum.

"dengarkan baik-baik, okay?"

"hmm.." jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"aku merindukanmu." Changmin menarik napas panjang. "benar-benar merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan sepihak, lalu membenamkan wajahnya kebantal. Berteriak sekuat yang dia bisa meskipun pada akhirnya hanya akan terderangan seperti erangan yang tidak jelas. Ketika mulai kehabisan nafas, dia mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang lalu senyum lebar langsung terlukis dibibirnya. Namja itu merindukannya dan itu jauh lebih berarti dari ucapan selamat tidur.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi. Tapi dia membiarkannya. Dia yakin yang menghubunginya itu adalah Changmin. Setelah beberapa saat, getaran itu berhenti. Kemudian bergetar lagi, kali ini hanya sebentar. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya dan mendapati satu buah pesan serta satu panggilan tidak terjawab. Dia buru-buru membuka pesannya.

 **Heh bodoh! kenapa kau menutup telponnya, hah?!**

Kyuhyun mengembalikan ponselnya ke atas nakas, lalu mulai memejamkan mata dengan bibir tetap menyunggingkan senyuman.

oOoOoOoOo

"ada apa dengan noona?" tanya Minho dengan kening berkerut.

"aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang tidak hilang dari wajahnya.

Hari ini Changmin akan pulang, tentu saja dia sangat bahagia. Saking bahagianya, dia bangun terlalu pagi lalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya. Changmin memang tidak menghubunginya kalau dia akan sampai hari ini, tapi Donghae mengirim pesan padanya beberapa menit sebelum mereka masuk pesawat.

"suaminya pulang hari ini, makanya dia tersenyum terus." Ujar Arrum sambil mengedipkan matanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyuap makanannya dengan wajah memerah. "jangan menggodaku!"

Jaejoong terkekeh. "lain kali, minta ikutlah dengannya."

Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan gedikan bahu.

Selesai sarapan, Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya dikamar karena semua orang pergi, dan dia terlalu takut bermain diruang tengah. Jadi lebih baik di mengurung diri dikamar bersama anak-anaknya. Hyun Min sibuk dengan kubus-kubusnya, Min Hyun dengan boneka beruangnya dan Soeul juga Haru tetap damai dalam tidurnya.

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Donghae berjanji padanya, kalau mereka sudah sampai, kakaknya itu akan mengabarinya. Masalahnya sekarang, dia mulai lapar karena sudah masuk jam makan siang, tapi Minho ataupun Arrum masih belum pulang. Jadi bagaimana dia bisa turun? Selain takut, dia juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan keempat anaknya dikamar ini.

Ponsel ditangannya bergetar dua kali, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 **Aku sedang menuju rumah Eunhyuk. Aku rasa Changmin langsung pulang. Kami berpisah begitu keluar dari pesawat.**

Kyuhyun membalas pesan itu dengan ucapan terima kasih. Sekarang, dia hanya perlu menunggu namja itu pulang.

"Umma!" seru Min Hyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya minta digendong.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangkat Min Hyun, mendudukkan putrinya itu keatas pangkuannya. Dia mencium pipi Min Hyun, lalu menyentuh hidung bayi itu dengan hidungnya sendiri hingga bayinya tertawa. "kau merindukan Appa?"

Min Hyun menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman, lalu menarik-narik rambut Kyuhyun yang tergerai. "ais..aiss.."

Kyuhyun mengerang karena tarikan Min Hyun semakin kuat. "benar. Itu hair. Tapi...aduh!"

Min Hyun tertawa keras mendengar teriakan kesakitan Ibunya.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangan Min Hyun dari rambutnya. "hentikan! Okay?" ujarnya tegas.

Wajah Min Hyun berubah kelam seketika. Tak lama kemudian, tangisnya pun pecah, hingga membuat Hyun Min yang masih sibuk dengan kubus-kubusnya menoleh. "Minnie, umma tidak marah." Dia memeluk Min Hyun, lalu mengusap punggung putrinya itu dengan gerakan teratur. "jangan menangis! Ne?"

Min Hyun sesenggukan, berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. Hanya sebentar, karena detik berikutnya dia kembali menangis karena Hyun Min melempar salah satu kubusnya yang terbuat dari bantal tepat ke kepalanya.

"Hyunnie! Jangan lakukan itu!"

Hyun Min malah terhibur ketika tangis Min Hyun semakin kencang.

Ketika dia masih sibuk menenangkan Min Hyun, pintu kamarnya terbuka, membuatnya cukup terkejut. Hyun Min dan Min Hyun ikut menoleh. Begitu sang pembuka intu itu masuk, wajah Min Hyun langsung cerah seketika. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa baru saja dia habis menangis.

"Appa!" teriaknya dengan suara khas anak kecil, dan langsung berontak minta dilepas dari pelukan Kyuhyun.

Changmin tersenyum lalu menghampiri Hyun Min dan Min Hyun yang sudah berdiri berdampingan menunggunya. Dia langsung membawa keduanya kedalam pelukannya. Changmin mencium Hyun Min dan Min Hyun bergantian, lalu menatap tepat diwajah keduanya.

"Appa bawa hadiah!" seru Changmin. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas ranselnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Hyun Min. "robot untuk Hyunnie, dan..." dia mengambil barang selanjutnya untuk Min Hyun. "boneka lagi untuk Minnie!"

Kyuhyun menatap ketiganya yang saling tersenyum lebar dengan perasaan bahagia. Namun, ketika Changmin menatapnya, senyum namja itu langsung pudar, membuatnya jengkel seketika. Namja itu selalu berhasil mengubah moodnya dalam hitungan detik.

"kenapa menatapku?" tanya Changmin ketus sambil berdiri meninggalkan Hyun Min dan Min Hyun yang sudah sibuk dengan barang masing-masing. Dia menuju sudut kamar, meletakkan pakaian kotornya di keranjang, lalu menghilang di balik kamar mandi.

"tentu saja aku menatapnya, dia itu kan makhluk aneh!" gerutu Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah.

"aku tahu kau sedang mengumpatku!" teriak Changmin dari kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara air. Sepertinya namja itu sedang mandi.

Kyuhyun menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu dengan pandangan membunuh. "teruslah menjadi orang yang tahu segalanya!"

Setelah beberapa menit, Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju kaos longgar dan santai selutut, dan rambut basah yang sedang dikeringkannya dengan handuk kecil. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari ranselnya setelah itu dia mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun karena dikamar itu hanya ada keempat anaknya. Dia menemukan yeoja itu di balkon, sepertinya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang ditelpon.

"aku juga merindukanmu!"

Mata Changmin langsung berubah tajam mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Siapa yang di rindukan yeoja itu? Otaknya mulai memikirkan kemungkinan pada siapa kalimat itu di ucapkan. Kibum, Eunhyuk, Ibunya...

"Siwon! Kau ini ada-ada saja!" ujar Kyuhyun pura-pura kesal. Tapi dia yakin yeoja itu sedang menahan tawanya.

Changmin mendengus. Siwon? Setelah setahun lebih menghilang, namja itu muncul lagi? Apa lagi yang diharapkannya dari seorang yeoja yang sudah beristri dan memiliki empat orang anak? Apa dia harus benar-benar memperingatkan namja itu?

"Changmin?" Kyuhyun terkejut begitu dia menutup telponnya dan balik badan, dia mendapati Changmin sedang berdiri didekat pintu. "kenapa?"

Changmin melemparkan kotak kecil yang diambilnya tadi pada Kyuhyun. "aku hanya ingin memberimu itu!" ujar Changmin dingin, lalu kembali masuk ke kamar.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening mendengar cara bicara Changmin. Kenapa lagi namja itu? Dia membiarkan Changmin duduk diantara Hyun Min dan Min Hyun dan beralih pada kotak yang diberikan namja itu tadi. Matanya membulat melihat benda yang berada di kotak kecil itu. Sebuah kalung dengan bandul menara Eiffel. Sebelum Changmin pergi, dia memang meminta kalung seperti ini. Tapi tidak menyangka namja itu benar-benar membelikannya.

Kyuhyun masuk kekamar sambil memasang kalung itu di lehernya. "kau bilang kau tidak akan jalan-jalan." Goda Kyuhyun.

"kau terlalu berharap!" balas Changmin ketus. "aku tidak sengaja melihatnya ketika akan ke bandara."

Kyuhyun mencibir, lalu duduk di hadapan Changmin. "Siwon menelponku."

"ya aku tahu. Dan kau juga merindukannya." Gerutu Changmin dengan suara rendah.

"apa?" tanya Kyuhyun. Dia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan namja itu.

"memangnya kenapa kalau dia menelponmu?" tanya Changmin sedikit membentak.

"kenapa kau malah membentakku?" protes Kyuhyun.

"ya sudah, pergi temui Siwon! Dia tidak akan membentakmu!" bentak Changmin lagi. Kalimat manis Kyuhyun 'aku juga merindukanmu' benar-benar mengganggunya. Tapi ketika dia mengatakan hal yang sama, yeoja itu tidak membalasnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang. "akhir pekan ini dia akan menikah."

Changmin tidak menutupi kekagetannya sama sekali. "menikah?"

"kau pikir hidupnya hanya untuk mengejarku seperti yang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun mendengus. "berhentilah mencemburuinya!"

Changmin tersenyum sinis. "aku tidak akan tenang sebelum dia mengucapkan janji pernikahan! Semuanya bisa terjadi, bahkan dalam satu detik."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "kau benar-benar tidak ingin kehilanganku, kan? Apa cintamu sebesar itu?" godanya. Dia sudah membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Changmin. Pasti tidak jauh-jauh dari kata bodoh, terlalu berharap atau teruslah bermimpi.

Changmin tersenyum tipis. "kau benar. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu," Dia menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimanik mata. "Dan bahkan, kau tidak akan tahu seberapa besar cinta yang ku punya. Untukmu."

.

.

END


	28. I'm Changmin worried about you

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

CHANGMIN's POV

Aku melirik jam tanganku untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aku sudah meninggalkan Kyuhyun di kamar lebih dari 30 menit yang lalu agar dia bersiap-siap, dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum turun. Membuatku menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dikerjakannnya diatas sana.

Dia tidak mungkin berdandan habis-habisan untuk datang ke pernikahan mantan kekasihnya itu kan? Jika dia melakukannya, aku akan menyuruhnya merubah dandanannya atau kalau perlu mengurungnya dikamar. Tidak akan membiarkannya keuar sampai besok pagi sehingga dia tidak bisa pergi ke pernikahan Siwon itu.

"Kenapa hyung tersenyum mencurigakan seperti itu?" tanya Minho cemas. "Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk di pernikahan Siwon hyung, kan?"

Aku mendengus, lalu menatap Minho tajam. "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Mempermalukan diriku sendiri?"

Arrum yang sedang menggendong Min Hyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku kan tidak tahu apa yang ada dikepalamu itu."

"Kau tidak akan berlama-lamakan, di sana?"

"menurutmu?" tanyaku dengan senyuman sinis.

"simpan saja seringaimu itu hyung!" dengus Minho. "Jika hyung lama, aku akan mengajak Hyun Min keluar."

Aku melirik jam tangan. "Aku yakin tidak akan lama." Jawabku. "Tapi, kalau kau memang ingin mengajaknya keluar, tidak masalah."

"Bagaimana dengan Soeul dan Haru?" tanya Arrum.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Donghae hyung. Dia sedang menuju kesini."

Minho mendesah keras. "Kalau nanti aku sudah menikah, aku tidak akan punya anak dengan jarak umur yang dekat. Rasanya terlalu merepotkan."

Arrum mencibir. "Memangnya kau bisa menahan dirimu untuk tidak menyentuh istrimu?"

"Aku akan berusaha. " Jawabnya sambil melirikku dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti. "Tidak seperti seseorang yang kukenal."

Aku sudah bersiap melempar wajah Minho dengan bantal sofa, ketika suara Kyuhyun menginstrupsiku.

Aku buru-buru memutar tubuh dan mengerang dalam hati. Sebenarnya dandanannya sangat sederhana. Gaun musim panas yang simpel dengan warna oranye, rambut yang disanggul ringan, dan make up nya pun tidak terlalu tebal. Bahkan kalau bisa di sebut, ini bukan dandanan orang yang akan ke pesta. Tapi, kenapa aku tetap terpesona padanya?

"Kenapa dandananmu sederhana sekali?" tanya Arrum heran. "Kau tidak terlihat seperti akan ke pesta."

Kyuhyun melirikku sambil menyelipkan anak rambutnya kebelakang telinga. "Seseorang akan membunuhku kalau aku benar-benar berdandan."

Aku mendesis kesal, lalu menatapnya tajam. Berani-beraninya dia bicara seperti itu! "Apa maksudmu, hah?!" bentakku tak terima.

"Apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Kau..." ucapanku terputus ketika mendengar bel.

"Itu pasti Hae oppa. Aku akan membukanya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku menatap punggungnya sampai hilang dibalik dinding ruang tamu, masih dengan tatapan tajam. Masih kesal pada kata-katanya tadi.

"Changmin!" panggil Arrum tanpa melihatku.

"Apa?" Tanyaku ketus.

Arrum terkekeh. "Dia sangat memahami dirimu, kan?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapannya.

"Dia," ujarnya sambil melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan ke arah kami dengan Donghae disampingnya. "benar-benar memahami dirimu."

Senyuman langsung muncul di bibirku begitu mengerti maksud ucapan Arrum. Arrum benar. Kyuhyun, tanpa kusadari sudah begitu memahamiku. "Kau benar. Dan aku bersyukur karena dia jadi istriku."

oOoOoOoOo

"Yak! Jangan beranjak sedikitpun dariku!"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin geli, lalu menggandeng lengan namja itu dengan senyuman di wajahnya. "memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak kenal siapapun disini, dan aku tidak suka berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kukenal."

Kyuhyun mencibir. "Memang kau saja yang tidak bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik." Gumamnya pelan.

Changmin berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik." Balasnya ketus. "Kalau kau meninggalkanku karena ingin berbicara dengan teman-temanmu, kau yang akan kutinggalkan di pesta ini!"

Kyuhyun mendengus, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju panggung kecil, tempat Siwon dan istrinya bernaung. Mereka berdua terlihat cocok. Seperti memang telah di takdirkan bersama. ketika mereka berdua saling menatap, lalu tersenyum bersama, dia yakin kalau kedua orang itu saling mencintai.

"Hai Siwon!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Selamat atas pernikahanmu!"

Siwon balas tersenyum, lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dan langsung mendapat tatapan tajam dari Changmin. "suamimu benar-benar menyeramkan. Seperti akan membunuhku hanya dengan tatapannya."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil menanggapinya, lalu menepuk pundak Siwon. "Semoga kau bahagia."

"Pasti! Aku sangat mencintainya."

"Aku tahu." Sahut Kyuhyun, lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Annyeong!" dia beralih pada istri Siwon yang terlihat memukau dengan gaun putihnya.

Setelah berbasa-basi, mereka pun turun dari panggung lalu menuju tempat makanan. Kyuhyun mengambil sepiring camilan sedangkan Changmin hanya mengambil minuman soda. Mereka tidak bicara sama sekali setelah turun dari panggung tadi. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu." Tegur Kyuhyun. "orang-orang di sini bisa lari ketakutan karenamu."

"Memangnya wajahku seperti apa?!" tanya Changmin ketus.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Seperti akan membunuh seseorang."

"Aku tidak peduli!" balas Changmin lalu meneguk sisa minuman di gelasnya dalam sekali teguk.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa kau harus berlebihan seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun heran. Tak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar. "Dia hanya memelukku. Pelukan antar teman dan kau sudah seperti akan membunuhnya detik juga!"

"Apanya yang berlebihan?" ujar Changmin dengan suara agak besar. Membuat dua orang yang juga sedang mengambil minuman terkejut dan buru-buru meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kau benar-benar menyeramkan." Gerutu Kyuhyun tak lama setelah kepergian dua orang itu.

Kyuhyun baru akan melanjutkan argumennya ketika seseorang menyerukan namanya dengan semangat. Tak lama setelah itu dia merasakan bahunya di tepuk lembut.

"Ahra?" ujar Kyuhyun tak percaya. Dia langsung menghambur memeluk teman lamanya itu. "Aku merindukanmu!"

"Aku juga!" balas Go Ahra, sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Kau bersama siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyuman menggoda ketika melihat namja berambut merah tembaga disamping temannya itu.

"Oh. Dia Yoon Kyesang. Teman dekatku." Jawabnya. "nah, Kyesang. Ini Kyuhyun temanku."

Kyuhyun bersalaman dengan namja itu, lalu beralih ada Changmin. "Dan ini suamiku. Changmin."

Kyuhyun nyaris mencubit Changmin ketika namja itu tidak tersenyum sama sekali saat bersalaman dengan Ahra tataupun Kyesang. Namja ini benar-benar! Haruskah dia memasang wajah dinginnya itu ketika berkenalan dengan orang baru?

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, hah?"

"Astaga! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan wajahku?!" erang Changmin putus asa. "Kau mau aku tersenyum sepanjang hari?! Potong saja lidahku!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau ini sangat kekanakan!"

Changmin mendengus, lalu menatap Kyuhyun sinis. "Lihat! Siapa yang mengatakan siapa?!"

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka sudah berada dalam mobil menuju rumah. Changmin berhasil membuatnya terkena darah tinggi karena setiap dikenalkan dengan teman-teman lamanya, namja itu selalu memasang wajah dinginnya. Jadi, dari pada membuat suasana hatinya semakin memburuk, lebih baik dia memutuskan pulang, bermain dengan anak-anaknya.

"kenapa kau menekuk wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Changmin memecah keheningan.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Lalu? Kau mau aku tersenyum sepanjang hari? Potong saja lidahku!" balas Kyuhyun, membalikkan kata-kata Changmin.

Changmin terkekeh. "Apa kau semarah itu hanya karena aku memasang wajah dingin ketika berkenalan dengan temanmu?"

"menurutmu?"

"Lalu kau pikir aku tidak boleh marah ketika kau berpelukan dengan Siwon?!"

Kyuhyun mengerang. "Astaga! Kau ini...aish!"

Changmin mengeratkan cengkramannya pada setir mobil dan pandangannya lurus ke depan. "Dia itu mantan kekasihmu. Kau pernah berhubungan dengannya. Dan setiap melihat kalian bersama, aku selalu merasa cemas. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu yang kurasakan." Ujar Changmin. "Mungkin karena aku terlalu takut kehilanganmu. Makanya aku cemas. Kau mengerti?"

.

.

END


	29. Get well soon

"Kau tidak lihat, diluar sedang mendung sekali?!"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya, lalu berjalan ke sebuah jendela. Dia menatap langit dengan kening berkerut seolah berpikir keras. Setelah beberapa saat, dia menoleh ke arah Changmin dan menggeleng polos.

"Demi Tuhan!" bentak Changmin habis kesabaran. Dia serius dan Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Mendung belum tentu hujan," jawab Kyuhyun setengah merengut. Dia kembali berdiri di depan cermin dan segera mengikat rambutnya.

"Jangan membantahku!"

Kyuhyun melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatap Changmin dengan jengkel. "Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebentar! Lagi pula, aku bermain sepeda juga bersama Minho dan Arrum."

"Aku tidak peduli kau pergi bersama siapa! Masalahnya, sebentar lagi hujan. Kau juga bisa bersenang-senang dengan Sehun. Bermain game, misalnya?"

"Sayangnya, aku sedang tidak ingin main game." Jawab Kyuhyun manis.

Kyuhyun buru-buru lari menuju pintu sebelum Changmin kembali memberinya khotbah. Meskipun dia mendengar bentakan Changmin, itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya berlari menuruni tangga. Dia langsung tersenyum lebar begitu tiba diluar rumah, Minho dan Arrum sudah menunggunya, berikut sepeda yang akan digunakannya.

"Kyuhyun! Jangan buat aku menggunakan kecepatanku, lalu menyeretmu masuk rumah!" teriak Changmin ketika dia melihat sepeda Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan pekarangan rumah. Yeoja itu melambaikan tangan padanya membuatnya bertambah kesal.

"Apalagi sekarang?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil menghampirinya. Ibunya dari rumah Heechul, menghabiskan sore hari dengan Soeul di pelukannya. Sedangkan Haru dalam pelukan Yunho yang saat ini masih dirumah kakaknya itu.

Dua anaknya yang pertama sedang bersama kedua orang tua Kyuhyun. Mereka menjemputnya tadi siang. Mereka bilang akan mengatarkannya sore ini, tapi sampai sekarang mereka belum melakukannya. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu bersama cucu pertama mereka itu.

"Dia kabur," jawab Changmin jengkel sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi teras.

"Kabur? Kabur bagaimana?" Jaejoong mengerutkan kening, dan ikut duduk bersama Changmin.

Changmin menghembuskan napas panjang, "Aku melarangnya pergi bersepeda bersama Arrum dan Minho karena hari mendung. Dan dia melarikan diri dariku!"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Dia masih 20 tahun, Changmin. Diusianya yang sekarang memang waktunya untuk dia bersenang-senang,"

"Harusnya, diusianya itu, dia sudah cukup dewasa mengingat dia telah melahirkan empat orang anak!" balas Changmin tidak terima.

"Dengar, diusia 20 tahun, belum saatnya seorang yeoja memiliki empat anak!" jawab Jaejoong tajam. "Jadi biarkan dia bersenang-senang karena mengurus empat orang anak sekaligus bukanlah hal yang mudah!" Sambungnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Changmin.

"Arrggh!"

oOoOoOo

Kyuhyun buru-buru meletakkan sepedanya di depan pintu garasi yang tertutup karena tubuhnya sudah menggigil kedinginan. Dibelakangnya, Minho dan Arrum melakukan hal yang sama.

Tak lama setelah dia meninggalkam rumah, hujan turun dengan derasnya. Dan disana tidak ada tempat berteduh sama sekali. Karena sudah terlanjur basah, dia mengajak –lebih tepatnya memaksa—Minho dan Arrum agar tetap bersepeda padahal kedua orang itu ingin pulang. Mereka bilang, mereka tidak ingin menjadi amukan Changmin. Yang benar saja!

"Bersepeda sambil hujan-hujanan ternyata menyenangkan juga," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Lumayan," balas Arrum sambil meringis. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Tinggal tunggu saja Changmin muncul di depannya lalu mulai membentak-bentaknya.

"Aneh, tumben Changmin tidak menyusulmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Aku tidak tahu,"

Kyuhyun baru akan mendorong pintu utama ketika pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka dengan kasar. Wajah Changmin yang muncul setelah pintu itu terbuka sepenuhnya membuatnya semakin menggigil.

"Sudah puas bersenang-senang?" tanya Changmin dengan nada dan wajah yang datar.

Kyuhyun mengangguk takut.

"Masuk!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk, lalu buru-buru masuk. Setengah berlari dia menuju kamarnya dan Changmin yang berada di lantai dua. Begitu tiba disana, dia segera mandi. Kalau bisa setelah itu dia langsung tidur, agar dia tidak akan di marahi namja itu. Harusnya sekarang Changmin sudah ke hutan. Mungkin karena hujan. Ah, benar-benar buruk jika namja itu akan berada dirumah sepanjang malam. Hujan, kumohon, berhentilah!

Selesai mandi, Kyuhyun mendapati kamar masih kosong. Tidak ada Changmin. Baguslah! Ujarnya dalam hati. Lalu dia pun menuju lemari, memilih pakaian tebal karena dia sangat kedinginan sekarang. Bahkan hidungnya sampai gatal-gatal. Jangan sampai dia kena flu!

"Turunlah! Makan malam!"

Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya dari cermin, lalu menatap Changmin yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada. Wajahnya masih terlihat datar, gaya bicaranya juga. Dan itu sudah cukup menyeramkan. Tidak perlu ditambah dengan tatapan matanya. Bola matanya saat ini berwarna kuning.

"Aku akan langsung tidur." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah membiarkanmu melakukan keinginanmu, dan sekarang saatnya kau mengikuti kata-kataku!" ujar Changmin tajam.

"Tapi, aku mengantuk—"

"KYUHYUN!" bentak Changmin.

Kyuhyun sampai mundur selangkah mendengar bentakan Changmin. Sebelum semua yang tidak diinginkannya terjadi, jadi lebih baik dia mengangguk. "Baiklah. Aku akan turun,"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi meja makan. Empat diantaranya sudah diisi oleh Minho, Arrum, Sehun dan Sulli. Ada sebuah mug di hadapan mereka masing-masing yang dia yakini itu adalah darah. Tak lama setelah dia duduk, semangkuk penuh sup daging muncul di hadapannya.

"Habiskan sup itu!" ujar Changmin dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibantah.

Kyuhyun manatap mangkuk sup dihadapannya lalu kembali menatap Changmin. "Tap—sshhh!" dia meringis karena dia merasa tulang kering kaki kanannya berdenyut hebat. Ulah Arrum.

Changmin mengangkat alisnya minta penjelasan. "Apa?"

Melihat tatapan memohon Arrum, dia membatalkan niatnya untuk mendebat Changmin. "Aku akan menghabiskan semuanya, tenang saja!" ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Changmin mendengus, lalu segera meninggalkan ruang makan.

"Dia melakukan apa pada kalian?" Tanya Kyuhyun cemas.

Minho mengibaskan tangannya santai. "seperti biasa. Membentak-bentak kami. Dia bilang, kami bodoh karena mau menuruti keinginan noona yang tidak masuk akal."

Kyuhyun cemberut mendengar kalimat terakhir Minho. Keinginannya yang tidak masuk akal? Cih! "Maafkan aku," ujar Kyuhyun lemah.

"Santai saja Kyu. Terkena omelannya bukan hal baru lagi," balas Arrum, berusaha menenangkan kakak iparnya itu.

Sambil bersin-bersin, Kyuhyun naik ketempat tidur. Setelah makan malam tadi, dia tidak melihat Changmin. Sepertinya namja itu akan menghabiskan malam di ruang kerja Jaejoong. Kedua bayinya sudah tertidur pulas di dalam box bayi mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Minnie dan Hyunnie sepertinya bermalam dirumah orangtuanya.

"Hattcchhiii!"

Kyuhyun mengerang karena dia kembali bersin. Dia mengeratkan selimut disekeliling tubuhnya. Diluar hujan masih saja turun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Dia kembali bersin.

"ini akan jadi malam yang panjang," gerutu Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun merasakan hawa panas di sekelilingnya. Dia bergerak kesana kemari berharap hawa panas itu menghilang atau setidaknya berkurang. Tapi, bukannya berkurang, tubuhnya malah semakin panas. Dengan berat hati, dia membuka matanya perlahan.

Dia menoleh kesamping tempat tidur dan melihat ada sebuah mangkuk di atas nakas yang biasanya kosong. Keningnya berkerut bingung. Ketika itulah dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembab di atas keningnya.

"Aku tidak mungkin demam," ujarnya setelah meraba keningnya yang ternyata benda itu adalah handuk.

"Kau memang tidak demam, hanya suhu tubuhmu saja yang naik."

Kyuhyun segera menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Changmin tengah menatapnya dengan kening berkerut. Dia mencibir lalu melengos kearah lain ketika Changmin menghampirinya. Namja itu membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan, tapi dia sedang tidak ingin makan apapun.

Kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual, dan badannya panas. Ah, hidungnya juga tersumbat. Benar-benar hari yang buruk.

"Sarapan," ujar Changmin sambil meletakkan nampan itu di atas nakas setelah sebelumnya dia memindahkan mangkuk tadi ke lantai. "Buka mulutmu!"

Kyuhyun membekap mulutnya dengan tangan. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Jangan kekanakan! Buka mulutmu, habiskan sarapan ini lalu minum obat!"

"Aku tidak sakit!" erang Kyuhyun. "Dan aku tidak mau minum obat!"

"Kyu! Ini masih pagi, jangan buat aku marah!"

Kyuhyun mendengus keras, lalu segera merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur. Mengabaikan kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut akibat gerakannya itu. Dia langsung mengambil mangkuk bubur dari tangan Changmin.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!" ketusnya lalu mulai menyuap bubur yang tidak ada rasa itu.

"Bagus! Karena sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau menyuapimu!" balas Changmin tak kalah ketus. "Aku mau ke bawah. Dan ketika aku ke atas nanti, aku harus mendapati mangkuk bubur itu kosong, obatnya sudah kau minum dan kau dalam keadaan tidur. Kalau tidak..." dia menatap Kyuhyun tajam. "Aku akan menghabisimu!"

Kyuhyun merengut. "Iya, aku Tahu!"

"Good girl!"

"Changmin!" panggil Kyuhyun saat Changmin akan menutup pintu kamar dari luar.

"Apa?" tanya Changmin malas.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Kyuhyun dengan menatap mata Changmin lekat. "Untuk semuanya. Maaf karena sudah tidak mendengarkan kata-katamu. Maaf karena sifat kekanakanku." Sambungnya saat melihat Changmin mengerutkan kening.

Changmin mengangguk singkat, lalu segera menutup pintu dari luar.

Setengah jam kemudian, Changmin kembali ke kamarnya. Keempat anaknya sedang bermain dengan kedua kakek neneknya membuatnya bersyukur karena tidak mungkin dia mengurusnya sendiri. Dia membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati kamar dalam keadaan sepi. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar mengikuti kata-katanya.

Dia berjalan menuju sisi tempat Kyuhyun tidur dan senyumnya langsung merekah. Mangkuk bubur yang dia bawa tadi benar-benar kosong, obatnya juga di minum yeoja itu, dan tentunya, Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tidur.

Changmin memperbaiki posisi selimut Kyuhyun. Dia menundukkan tubuhnya lalu mencium kening yeoja itu dengan lembut.

"Get well soon, Dear!"

.

.

END


	30. Forgive Me

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran ketika melihat Changmin hanya berdiri di depan meja tempat dia meletakkan buku buku kuliahnya.

Dia baru saja selesai menyusui Haru di balkon kamar. Begitu dia kembali masuk, yang didapatinya adalah tatapan kosong milik Changmin. Dia ingin mengagetkan namja itu, tapi mengingat ini masih cukup pagi, dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lagi pula, sepertinya mood namja itu sedang tidak baik, jadi dia tidak mau memperkeruh keadaan dan membuat dirinya menjadi sasaran amukan kata-kata pedas namja itu. Hingga akhirnya dia hanya bisa bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Kalau aku berdiri di depan meja tempat buku-buku kuliah, apa menurutmu aku sedang mandi?!"

Kyuhyun langsung mendengus mendengar jawaban Changmin yang sangat ketus itu. Ingin rasanya dia menghampiri namja itu lalu menutup mulutnya yang pedas itu dengan sapu tangan atau apapun. Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya, bukan? Dia berusaha menerima bahwa mulut namja itu memang diciptakan untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas, bukan untuk yang lain.

"Baiklah. Selesaikan saja masalahmu itu," Dengus Kyuhyun sambil menuju tempat tidur. Menghampiri Min Hyun yang tengah mengulurkan tangan padanya minta di gendong, "pagi anak manis," sapanya sambil tersenyum.

Dia baru akan membuka pintu kamar ketika mendengar Changmin bertanya dengan nada khawatir yang sangat kentara, "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memutar tubuhnya menghadap Changmin. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"aku merasa ada yang tidak beres. Perasaanku tidak enak. Seolah-olah ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi."

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan Changmin. Bagaimana mungkin namja itu berkata demikian? membuatnya cemas saja. Sedetik kemudian dia mendengus, "Sejak kapan vampir sepertimu mengandalkan perasaan?"

Changmin mendelik mendengar pertanyaan retoris Kyuhyun, "Aku? Mengandalkan perasaan? Cih! Yang benar saja," ketusnya sambil mengangkat dagu. "Sudahlah! Aku ingin sarapan."

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian namja itu dengan hati jengkel. Tidak bisakah namja itu berbicara baik-baik padanya? Apa Changmin pikir dia tidak cemas gara-gara ucapannya itu? Benar-benar!

oOoOoOoOo

Setelah mobil milik Changmin berlalu meninggalkan pekarangan rumah, Kyuhyun langsung masuk dalam, dia sudah tidak sanggup menggendong Min Hyun lebih lama lagi. Dia menurunkan Min Hyun di ruang tengah, membiarkan puterinya itu bermain dengan boneka-bonekanya sementara dia menuju ruang makan. Membereskan piring-piring kotor sehabis sarapan.

Jaejoong sedang dirumah Heechul. Menjaga anak pertama Heechul dan Hyoyeon yang baru lahir seminggu yang lalu. Hyoyeon belum bisa terlalu banyak bergerak karena dia sempat koma seharian setelah melahirkan puterinya itu. Meskipun sempat mencemaskan keadaan sang istri, tetap saja, Heechul tidak dapat menutupi binar kebahagian atas kelahiran puterinya tersebut.

"Rasanya, aku tidak pernah melihat mata Changmin berbinar seperti itu," gumam Kyuhyun pelan sambil menerawang. Sesaat kemudian dia tersenyum, "Tidak. Dia bahkan meneteskan air mata saat kelahiran Hyun Min dan Min Hyun," ujarnya puas.

Kyuhyun sedang membilas piring-piring dengan air bersih ketika dia mendengar suara tangis milik Hyun Min. Kenapa anak itu menangis sekeras itu? Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi. Dia langsung mematikan keran air, dan berlari menuju ruang tengah.

Ketika dia baru keluar dari ruang makan, langkahnya sontak berhenti. Tubuhnya membeku, tidak memercayai penglihatannya. Barulah ketika mendengar Hyun Min memanggilnya dengan suara yang bercampur dengan tangis, dia kembali tersadar, membuatnya langsung menghampiri tubuh yang sedang tergeletak itu.

"Minnie!" dia berlutut disamping tubuh Min Hyun dan mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, "Minnie? Kau mendengar umma?"

Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika tangannya merasakan sesuatu yang kental di belakang kepala Min Hyun. Dan semakin panik ketika Min Hyun tak kunjung membuka matanya. Di tambah lagi ketika Hyun Min tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

Dia menggendong tubuh Min Hyun dan berlari menuju kamar Minho. Menggendor pintunya dengan sekuat tenaga saat menyadari pintu kamar namja tersebut terkunci.

"MINHO! TOLONG AKU! MINHOO!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan suara pecah. Dia sudah ingin menangis tapi, dia berusaha menahannya. Disaat seperti ini dia harus bisa menguasai dirinya dengan baik. "MINHOOO!" teriaknya lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu terbuka dan muncullah Minho dengan wajah khas baru bangun tidur. Rambut acak-acakan dan mata separuh terbuka.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Min Hyun jatuh dari tangga dan aku...kita harus kerumah sakit," ujar Kyuhyun dengan kata-kata berantakan.

Mata Minho langsung terbuka dan menatap tak percaya pada tubuh mugil yang berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun, "Berikan Minnie padaku! Pergilah kesebelah, minta kunci mobil umma! Cepat!"

Apa ini yang dimaksud Changmin? Sesuatu yang buruk? Sesuatu yang membuat namja itu cemas?

oOoOoOoOo

Changmin nyaris berteriak ketika merasakan ponsel di saku celananya bergetar. Dia sedang dalam mood yang buruk karena perasaannya benar-benar tidak enak, dan dosen di depan sana –yang tidak bisa menyusun kata-katanya dengan baik—hanya memperburuk keadaan suasana hatinya. Lalu sekarang, ponselnya malah bergetar. Lihat saja jika yang menelpon itu adalah Donghae, yang hanya mengingatkannya tentang pertemuan di kantor besok lusa. Dia benar-benar akan mencecar kakak iparnya itu.

Dia mengerutkan kening ketika melihat nama Arrum tertera di layar. Ada apa? Bukannya ketika dia akan kuliah adiknya ini masih tidur dan akan terus tidur sampai siang? Sekarang bahkan belum sampai jam 10.

"Halo?" Changmin langsung mengangkat panggilan itu ketika dia telah berada diluar kelas, setelah sebelumnya dia meminta izin dengan alasan ke toilet.

"Cepat ke rumah sakit! Min Hyun..."

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Dia jatuh dari tangga dan sekarang—"

"APA?!"

"Kau harus datang ke sini! Cepat!"

Seperti kesetanan, Changmin segera masuk ke kelas, meminta izin pada Dosen, lalu meninggalkan kampus itu dengan mobil yang kecepatannya di atas rata-rata. Dia ingin cepat-cepat berada dirumah sakit tempat puterinya itu berada, ingin tahu keadaannya dan tentu saja bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Apa yang di lakukan yeoja itu hingga Min Hyun bisa jatuh dari tangga?!

Setelah bertanya pada salah seorang perawat, akhirnya ia menemukan unit gawat darurat. Dari jauh, dia bisa melihat orang-orang yang berada disana. Minho sedang bersandar di dinding, Arrum tepat di samping pintu, ummanya duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia disana bersama Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu...

Dengan langkah lebar, Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan berdiri tepat di hadapan yeoja yang sedang menunduk itu. Dia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang sudah naik ke puncak kepala, lalu bertanya dengan nada datar, "Apa yang terjadi?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan berusaha menatap Changmin, yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. "Maaf."

Changmin mendengus, lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan kasar hingga yeoja itu berdiri. "Aku tidak butuh kata maaf dari mulutmu," balas Changmin tajam.

"Changmin, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung. Tidak mengerti dengan kemarahan Changmin yang tiba-tiba.

Changmin mengabaikan pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia terus menatap Kyuhyun meskipun saat itu yeoja itu sedang menunduk. "Semua ini tidak akan terjadi, jika kau mengawasi anak-anak dengan baik," Kata Changmin "Jadi, katakan padaku, Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Min Hyun bisa terjatuh dari tangga?!"

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, namun tidak menjawab.

Changmin mendesah keras, "Jawab!" Bentaknya.

Kyuhyun menarik napas, lalu berkata dengan tersendat-sendat, "Setelah kau pergi...aku membersihkan meja makan...lalu mencuci piring...dan aku meninggalkan mereka di ruang—"

Plak!

Kyuhyun merasakan telinganya berdengung ketika tamparan Changmin mengenai pipinya dengan sempurna. Bahkan dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang asin di ujung lidahnya, bukti bahwa bibirnya berdarah karena tamparan namja itu begitu kuat.

"Changmin?!" bentak Jaejoong, sedikit terlambat memberikan respon, karena gerakan namja itu begitu cepat.

"Hei! Kau pikir, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Protes Arrum.

"Apa yang ada di kepalamu, hah?! Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan mereka di ruang tengah! Mereka bahkan belum dua tahun. Dimana pikiranmu?!" Teriak Changmin sambil mengguncang bahu yeoja itu. "Bukankah aku selalu memintamu untuk menjaga mereka dengan baik?! Aku selalu mengatakannya setiap aku akan pergi. Tidakkah kau mengerti?! Dia putri kita, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun meringis, merasakan sakit pada kedua bahunya, tapi dia tidak berani bicara. Bahkan, untuk sekedar menatap namja itu saja dia sudah takut. Benar, dia adalah pihak yang salah disini. Dan dia akan menerima dengan lapang dada semua amukan Changmin. Tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan Min Hyun seperti tadi. Dia benar-benar ibu yang buruk.

"Kau memang Ibu yang buruk!" Sambar Changmin. "Jika sesuatu terjadi pada Min Hyun—"

"Changmin cukup!" Potong Jaejoong setengah membentak.

"Keluarga pasien?"

oOoOoOo

Kyuhyun berhenti di depan pintu ruang inap Min Hyun yang tertutup rapat. Changmin beserta yang lain sudah masuk beberapa detik yang lalu, tapi dia tidak punya keberanian untuk masuk. Dia masih mengingat dengan jelas kemarahan Changmin padanya ketika di depan unit gawat darurat tadi.

Dokter memang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada luka yang serius yang dialami Min Hyun. Kepala bagian belakangnya memang terluka, tapi bukan luka besar. Dan yeoja kecilnya itu pingsan hanya karena syok. Meskipun begitu, dia tidak dapat menghilangkan kecemasannya, terutama rasa bersalahnya yang besar.

Dengan menyeret tubuhnya, Kyuhyun duduk di bangku panjang di depan ruang inap Min Hyun. Memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia tidak sanggup melihat wajah dingin Changmin, dan terutama wajah putrinya sendiri. Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin dia masih seceroboh ini?! Karena kebodohannya, dia bisa saja kehillangan putrinya itu.

"Kyu noona, Donghae hyung ingin bicara denganmu," kata Minho sambil menyerahkan ponselnya. "Setelah itu, masuklah! Hyunnie menanyakan noona."

Kyuhyun mengangguk kaku, membiarkan Minho kembali masuk ke ruangan baru meletakan ponsel itu di telinganya. "Halo?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Donghae dengan nada cemas seperti itu membuatnya ingin menangis keras. Dia tidak baik-baik saja. "Hmm."

"Kudengar, Min Hyun masuk rumah sakit. Benar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil mengusap air matanya yang perlahan mengalir. "Dia terjatuh dari tangga karena kecerobohanku."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri," ujar Donghae dengan nada memperingatkan. "Lagi pula, dia baik-baik saja, kan? Jadi jangan memperburuk keadaan."

"Aku tidak bisa menjaganya," Kata Kyuhyun dengan suara tercekat.

"Kau selalu menjaganya. Ini hanya kecelakaan, oke?" ujar Donghae. "Pergi temui Min Hyun. Bukankah Minho bilang dia menanyakanmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa menemuinya." Tolak Kyuhyun nyaris tak terdengar. "Aku bukan Ibu yang baik. Aku Ibu yang buruk, tidak bisa menjaga anaknya dengan benar, ceroboh..."

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus ketika tiba-tiba lengannya di tarik dengan kasar hingga dia berdiri, dan sedetik kemudian yang dia rasakan adalah lumatan lembut di bibirnya. Dia langsung melotot ketika menyadari itu adalah ulah Changmin. Dia berusaha mendorong tubuh namja itu kebelakang, tapi Changmin malah menahan tengkuknya, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Setelah beberapa saat, Changmin melepaskan bibirnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berhasil membuatnya meleleh jika dia adalah es. Dia dapat merasakan kedua tangan namja itu menangkup pipinya dengan tepat, membuatnya tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangan, selain menatap mata namja itu.

"Maafkan aku," Ujarnya.

Seperti terhipnotis, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Namun, terlihat jelas. "Aku juga minta maaf."

Changmin menggeleng, lalu berkata, "Tidak. Seharusnya aku tidak melimpahkan semua kesalahan padamu," ujarnya. "Maafkan aku. Atas semua tindakan kasarku, ucapanku, dan semua hal yang selalu membuatmu terluka. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata karena matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mencari namja lain? Satu namja bernama Shim Changmin sudah cukup membuat dirinya bahagia.

.

.

END


	31. Confused

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

CHANGMIN's POV

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang menggangguku. Hanya saja, perasaan tidak nyaman itu selalu mengikuti. Selama ini aku tidak pernah merasakannya. Namun entah sejak kapan, perasaan seperti ini muncul, walapun aku sering mengabaikannya. Misalnya saja ketika aku merasakan firasat bahwa ada sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Benar saja, pagi itu Min Hyun terjatuh dari tangga, walaupun tidak parah. Itu terjadi dua bulan yang lalu.

Dan sejak seminggu yang lalu, aku kembali merasakannya. Bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Namun hingga sekarang aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah. Atau mungkinkah ini hanya perasaanku? Tapi, kenapa ini terjadi padaku? Bukankah hal semacam ini hanya dimiliki manusia? Sedangkan aku bukanlah bagian dari mereka. Di dalam tubuhku juga mengalir darah vampir.

"Kau mendangarku atau tidak?!"

Aku tersentak mendengar bentakan itu. Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah berkacak pinggang, dan dia menatapku kesal. Apa lagi sekarang? Yeoja ini! Dia suka sekali membentakku. Dan ketika aku kembali membentaknya, dia malah tidak bisa bersuara. Lagi pula, kenapa dia masih saja takut padaku? Aku juga tidak akan mengisap darahnya. "Apa?"

Kyuhyun mendengus keras. "Aku mau terjun ke jurang," jawabnya setengah menggerutu, lalu meninggalkanku yang masih harus menghabiskan sarapan pagiku.

Sebenarnya bukan sarapan pagi, mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.00. Aku baru bangun 15 menit yang lalu, sehingga melewatkan sarapan pagi. Seperti biasa, rumah terlihat sepi jika Min Hyun dan Hyun Min sedang tidur. Ditambah lagi Sulli dan Sehun sedang pergi sekolah.

Sebenarnya, besok aku harus pergi ke Whasington untuk melihat perusahaan pusat milik ayahku. Ya, ayahku memang memiliki perusahaan. Seingatku dibidang penerbitan, seperti majalah, novel, juga tabloid. Entahlah, ayahku memang jarang sekali membahas perusahaannya itu dirumah. Kalaupun iya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Bahkan aku yakin Kyuhyun tidak tahu sama sekali. Perusahaan itu memiliki tiga cabang. Di Roma, Ottawa dan Santiago.

Ayahku bilang, tidak ada salahnya aku melihat perusahaannya itu. Walaupun nantinya jika ayahku mengundurkan diri, perusahaan itu belum tentu di serahkan padaku, melainkan pada orang-orang yang sudah lama bekerja disana. Kemungkinan besar, aku akan berada di perusahaan milik keluarga Kyuhyun. Mereka bilang, aku tidak mungkin bisa menghidupi Kyuhyun tanpa bekerja. Yah, seandainya saja vampir bisa mencetak uang, aku tidak perlu memakai kemeja dan jas yang membuat gerah itu.

"Pagi."

Aku mendengus melihat cengiran lebar di wajah Minho. "Siang," Aku mendorong piringku ke tengah meja lalu meminum jus jeruk yang dibuatkan Kyuhyun tanpa suka rela. Bahkan sekarang aku sedikit kesusahan membaca pikiran yeoja itu. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bisa membentengi pikirannya karena itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh vampir murni. Pasti ada yang salah denganku.

"Kulihat, Kyu noona sedang menggerutu panjang pendek karena hyung tidak jadi lari pagi dengannya."

Aku meletakkan gelas jus itu, lalu menatap Minho minta penjelasan. "Siapa yang akan lari pagi dengannya?"

"Hyung." Minho menunjukku dengan jarinya. "Noona bilang, dia sudah menunggu hyung setengah jam didepan rumah. Dan begitu dia kembali ke kamar, dia melihatmu sedang tidur nyenyak disana."

Aku semakin tidak mengerti. "Dia tidak bilang padaku kalau dia ingin lari pagi."

Minho tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. "Bagaimana noona bisa menolak kalau hyung mengancamnya?"

Aku hanya diam. Menunggu Minho melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Astaga," Minho mendesah. "Jadi bagaimana caranya hyung mengirim pesan itu pada noona? Hyung minta tolong pada Arrum noona? Atau hyung melakukannya ketika tidur? Atau jangan-jangan hyung hanya ingin mengerjainya? Hyung tahu, noona benar-benar menunggumu di depan rumah." Minho mengucapkan kalimat itu tak lebih dari tiga detik.

Aku langsung berdiri, mengabaikan Minho yang terkejut karena gerakan tiba-tibaku barusan. Aku segera menuju ruang tengah, mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Benar saja, dia sedang duduk disana sedang mengganti channel televisi dengan wajah yang masih kesal.

"Mana ponselmu?" tanyaku langsung.

Kyuhyun melirikku sekilas, lalu kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tidak penting.

Aku melihat meja yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun. Mencari ponsel yeoja itu disana. Tapi tidak ada. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada sofa disekitar yeoja itu dan mendapati ponsel itu di atas pangkuannya. Aku segera mengambilnya, bahkan dia tidak sempat bereaksi karena gerakanku sangat cepat.

"Changmin!" serunya heboh. Untung saja anak-anakku sedang di lantai atas. Kalau mereka berempat disini, aku yakin mereka terkena serangan jantung karena teriakan ibu mereka ini.

Aku memeriksa pesan masuk Kyuhyun, dan terlihat jelas apa yang kuketik disana.

 **Kyu, besok pagi kita lari pagi. Aku akan menunggumu di depan rumah. Kau akan tahu akibatnya kalau terlambat!**

Ini persis seperti caraku mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun, walapun sekarang aku sudah jarang bahkan nyaris tidak pernah mengirimnya pesan. Melainkan langsung meneleponnya. Tapi aku merasa tidak pernah mengiriminya pesan tadi malam. Apalagi ketika jam 23.00. Jelas-jelas ketika itu aku sedang tidur-tiduran di rumah pohon. Jadi siapa yang mengirimnya? Memakai ponselku.

Kyuhyun merebut ponselnya, lalu menatapku dengan wajah kesal. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengirim pesan padamu. Terutama tadi malam," ujarku tegas.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Lalu siapa yang mengirim pesan ini? Arrum? Heechul oppa? Jelas-jelas ini nomormu!"

"Aku tidak tahu," akuku jujur.

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun kembali berseru.

Aku mendengus keras. "Aku serius!"

"Kau tahu berapa lama aku menunggumu? Setengah jam, Changmin," ujar Kyuhyun emosi. "Kau tahu betapa dinginnya tadi pagi? Tapi aku tetap berdiri di depan rumah! Lalu, ketika aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, apa yang aku dapat? Kau tengah tidur nyenyak! Kau punya otak tidak? Kau mau mengerjaiku? Oke! Kau sukses!"

Aku hanya diam ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhiku. Sepertinya dia menuju ke kamar. Kalaupun aku mengejarnya, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, karena aku benar-benar bingung sekarang.

oOoOoOo

AUTHOR's POV

Keesokan paginya, ketika Changmin baru kembali dari hutan, Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Yeoja itu sedang menyusui Soeul, dan dia terlihat jelas mengabaikan keberadaan Changmin. Changmin sendiri juga bingung bagaimana dia mengatakan pada Kyuhyun kalau dia harus berangkat hari ini, karena yeoja masih marah padanya. Menjelaskan kesalahpahaman kemarin saja dia tidak bisa. Alasan yang dia katakan pasti tidak masuk akal bagi Kyuhyun. Itu ponselnya, jadi bagaimana mungkin orang lain yang mengirim pesan sedangkan dia yakin ponsel itu selalu bersamanya?

Yunho sudah di Whasington. Ayahnya berangkat dua hari lebih cepat. Nanti, begitu dia tiba disana, dia akan menceritakan segala keanehan ini dan berharap ayahnya punya penjelasan yang masuk akal.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Changmin melihat Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di balkon kamar. Hyun Min dan Min Hyun masih tidur. Haru pun begitu, dan Soeul, sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama setelah disusui oleh Kyuhyun.

Changmin berdiri di ambang pintu, tidak berniat mendekati yeoja itu. Dia tidak mungkin membentak yeoja itu atau meneriakinya seperti biasa karena dia berada diposisi yang salah saat ini.

"Aku akan ke Whasington," mulai Changmin.

Kyuhyun langsung memutar tubuhnya menghada Changmin. Terkejut. Jika Changmin mengucapkan kata-kata minta maaf atau yang lain, mungkin dia akan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Tapi, yang dikatakan namja itu benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Apa maksudnya? "Kapan?"

"Jam 10 nanti."

"Apa?!" tanya Kyuhyun, nyaris menjerit.

"Appa menyuruhku untuk kesana. Melihat perusahaannya," jelas Changmin.

Kyuhyun kembali terkejut. Yunho appa punya perusahaan? Kenapa selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu. "Lelucon apa lagi sekarang? Kau ingin mengerjaiku lagi? Atau ini caramu meminta maaf? Dengan begitu aku akan melarangmu pergi, dan masalah kemarin selesai begitu saja? Itu tujuanmu?"

"Aku akan tetap pergi walaupun kau melarang. Aku tidak perlu izinmu," jawab Changmin tenang.

Mendengar cara bicara Changmin yang tenang, emosi Kyuhyun terpancing. "Apa maumu sebenarnya?! Kau akan pergi keluar kota, tapi kau baru mengatakannya pagi ini. Tiga jam sebelum berangkat." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Mencoba memelankan suaranya. "Aku sudah tinggal dirumah ini hampir dua tahun dan kau sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung masalah perusahaan Yunho appa. Jika Jae umma sempat bertanya padaku tentang hal ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan? Aku pasti terlihat bodoh karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Ini baru beberapa hal. Apalagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku, hah?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Untuk ukuran orang pintar sepertimu, kau pasti tahu apa yang aku bicarakan."

Changmin hanya menatap Kyuhyun. Menunggu.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," ujar Kyuhyun. Ketika Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, ia kembali berkata, "Apa kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai istrimu?"

Changmin mendengus keras. "Astaga! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Aku butuh jawabanmu."

"Tentu saja kau istriku," jawab Changmin.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak terbuka padaku? Kenapa kau..."

"Kyu, ini hanya masalah kecil," potong Changmin.

"Masalah kecil kau bilang? Kau sudah membohongiku!"

"Aku tidak membohongimu. Aku hanya belum menceritakannya padamu, Kyu. Dan itu berbeda," jelas Changmin dengan nada yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. "Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Karena aku tidur sementara kau kedinginan keluar? Atau karena aku tidak mengatakan padamu kalau appa punya perusahaan? Sudahlah. Ini benar-benar masalah kecil, dan tidak perlu diperpanjang lagi. Oke?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kyuhyun, Changmin kembali ke kamar. Dia harus segera mengemasi pakaian yang akan dibawanya ke Whasington nanti. Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Changmin dengan hati yang masih panas. Apa yang terjadi dengan namja itu? Harusnya dia yang menang dari perdebatan ini. Lalu kenapa perkataan namja itu seolah menunjukkan kalau dia yang salah? Siapa yang membuatnya kedinginan pagi kemarin?! Dasar menyebalkan.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Lalu memutar ulang perdebatannya dengan Changmin beberapa menit barusan di kepalanya. Oke. Dia memang pantas marah karena namja itu membiarkannya kedinginan sementara namja itu bergelun dibalik selimut tebal. Tapi, kenapa dia harus semarah itu karena Changmin tidak menceritakan kalau appa mertuanya memiliki perusahaan? Tidakkah itu terasa sangat berlebihan? Seperti bukan dirinya saja. Dan apakah Changmin benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai istri? Astaga! Dari mana dia mendapatkan pertanyaan bodoh itu?

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" gumam Kyuhyun.

Dia kembali menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu kembali memutar tubuh, menatap hutan yang sedikit berkabut karena hujan ketika dini hari tadi. Mungkin Changmin merasa bahwa dia tidak perlu tahu. Lagipula, orang-orang dirumah ini pun tidak pernah membahas perusahaan itu.

Bukankah selama ini Changmin hanya berbicara yang perlu-perlu saja padanya? Namja itu bukan tipe orang yang membicarakan apa saja dengan orang lain. Dia hanya akan berbicara ketika memang harus bicara. Pasti akan terlihat aneh ketika Changmin berkata, "Kyu, kau tahu? appa punya perusahaan dan nanti perusahaan itu akan diwariskan padaku." Potong saja lehernya jika Changmin bisa bicara seperti itu.

Ketika dia berbalik ingin menemui Changmin, namja itu sudah berada di depannya. Membuatnya nyaris menabrak tubuh namja itu. Dia mendongak, mendapati namja itu juga sedang menatapnya. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah hal yang tidak disangkanya sama sekali.

Changmin menciumnya habis-habisan, membuatnya langsung kehilangan oksigen dalam beberapa detik. Bukan. Bukan jenis ciuman panas yang bisa membawanya ke tempat tidur, tapi ciuman namja itu nyaris seperti...putus asa. Seolah-olah namja itu tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi dan sangat putus asa karenanya. Sehingga menyalurkan keputus-asaannya lewat ciuman ini. Dan dia dapat merasakannya, walaupun mungkin, namja ini berharap dia berpikir bahwa ciuman ini adalah ciuman perpisahan. Tapi dia tidak sebodoh itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Changmin melepaskannya. Dan mata namja itu tidak beranjak dari matanya, membuatnya yakin bahwa wajahnya memerah. "Aku harus pergi," ujarnya kemudian. "Jaga dirimu."

Bahkan, beberapa menit setelah Changmin meninggalkannya, dia masih terpaku ditempatnya. Mencerna perkataan namja itu dengan baik. _Aku harus pergi._ Rasanya dia sangat menyukai kalimat itu. Kalimat itu sama artinya dengan _Aku pergi dulu. Kau tahu? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pergi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Keadaan yang memaksanya._ Benarkan? Namja itu tidak akan pergi jika bukan karena dipaksa oleh appanya. Oh, Tuhan! Namja itu selalu punya cara untuk membuatnya terbang tinggi ke angkasa hanya karena kalimat sederhana.

.

.

END


	32. You hurt me again

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap ponselnya putus asa. Namja itu melakukannya lagi. Hal ini sama persis ketika Changmin pergi ke Paris untuk mempelajari salah satu cabang perusahaan milik Ayahnya bersama Donghae. Selama beberapa hari, namja itu tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, tidak menelepon. Juga tidak mengirimkan pesan singkat. Dia sudah mencoba mengubungi namja itu ribuan kali, tapi tidak mendapat respon sedikitpun. Mungkin namja itu sengaja tidak menjawab telepon dan tidak membalas pesannya.

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat pertengkaran mereka seminggu yang lalu ketika Changmin akan berangkat ke Washington. Semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal. Kenapa dia harus mendebatkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu? Satu hal yang benar-benar janggal tapi berusaha dia abaikan karena kesal. Changmin bilang, namja itu tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan padanya untuk mengajak joging. Kalau bukan namja itu, siapa lagi? Bukankah dia mendapat pesan itu dari nomor Changmin? Tapi, wajah namja itu benar-benar serius. Lagipula, memangnya apa untungnya bagi Changmin karena mengerjainya? Tidak ada, kan?

"Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersentak, lalu menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan bertanya. "Kenapa Umma?"

"Kau ada masalah dengan Changmin?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada."

Jaejoong mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun, mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Dia memang putra umma. Walau bagaimanapun, kalau dia menyakitimu, kau harus menceritakannya pada umma. Mengerti?"

Kyuhyun bergumam. Berpikir keras. Haruskah dia menceritakan kebingungannya pada Jaejoong? Mungkin saja Jaejoong punya solusi. Dia berkata, "Sebenarnya, ada satu hal yang membuatku bingung."

"Apa?"

"Ketika Changmin akan berangkat ke Washington, kami sempat bertengkar," aku Kyuhyun. "Dua malam sebelumnya, dia mengirimkan pesan padaku. Dia ingin mengajakku lari pagi. Lalu paginya, aku menunggunya di depan rumah. Dia tidak kunjung muncul. Setelah setengah jam tanpa hasil, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan mendapatinya tengah tidur nyenyak. Aku marah padanya, meminta penjelasannya. Lalu dia bilang bukan dia yang mengirim pesan itu padaku, padahal itu dari nomornya sendiri. Apa masuk akal?"

Jaejoong menatap Kyuhyun dengan kening berkerut. Jujur saja, yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu tidak masuk akal. Maksudnya, ketika Changmin mengatakan kalau bukan dia yang mengirimkan pesan. Namja itu tidak mungkin mengerjai istrinya sendiri, kan? Tidak, Changmin bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu. Changmin tidak mungkin membiarkan Kyuhyun berdiri sendirian di luar rumah, mengingat bagaimana namja itu sangat menjaga keselamatan istrinya. "Memang tidak masuk akal," ungkap Jaejoong. "Kau sudah kembali menanyakan hal ini padanya?"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Sudah seminggu berlalu, tapi dia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali."

oOoOoOoOo

"Apa yang terjadi padaku, Appa?"

Yunho menatap putra keduanya yang terlihat sangat putus asa itu. Changmin baru saja menceritakan kebingungannya. Namja itu bilang kalau dia kesulitan membaca pikiran Kyuhyun, padahal itu sama sekali tidak mungkin. Karena, sebagai manusia biasa, Kyuhyun tidak mungkin bisa membentengi pikirannya. Hal itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh vampir asli. Lalu, ketika dia sama sekali tidak mengirim pesan, tapi sebuah pesan malah masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun dari nomornya sendiri. Saudara-saudaranya yang lain tidak mungkin melakukannya. Juga tentang firasatnya.

"Appa juga tidak tahu, Changmin," kata Yunho sambil menyesap kopi hitam yang dipesannya. "Appa tidak bisa melihatnya sekarang. Atau appa memang tidak di izinkan untuk melihatnya."

"Maksud appa?" tanya Changmin tidak mengerti.

"Appatidak tahu." Yunho kembali mengulang kalimat yang sama.

Changmin menghembuskan napas panjang. Dia mengedarkan padangannya ke seantero cafe nyaman yang cukup terkenal di pusat kota Washington. Dia sudah berada di Ibu Kota Amerika itu selama seminggu. Dia pikir, dia hanya melihat perusahaan appanya itu, tapi ternyata dia juga harus memahami seluk beluk perusahaan itu. Dia pikir itu tidak ada gunanya karena nantinya juga bukan dia yang akan meneruskan perusahaan itu.

Selama seminggu itu, dia tidak mengubungi Kyuhyun sama sekali. Dia dapat melihat panggilan telepon dan puluhan pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh yeoja itu, tapi dia tidak menanggapinya sedikitpun. Dia takut jika dia menjawab telepon yeoja itu, mereka akan bertengkar atau meributkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Dia hanya tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan, mengingat ketika pertemuan mereka terakhir kali mereka bertengkar. Meributkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas ujung pangkalnya.

Ponsel di mejanya bergetar, membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Dia dapat melihat nama Kyuhyun yang terpampang di layar ponselnya itu.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?" tanya Yunho.

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, Changmin mengangkat telepon itu. "Halo?"

Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah lega Changmin. Sepertinya putranya itu telah mendengar suara istrinya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya. Memutuskan meninggalkan cafe itu, karena dia juga ingin mengubungi istrinya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ujar Changmin sambil menatap jus buah pesanannya. "Memangnya aku harus meneleponmu setiap saat? Kau pikir aku disini sedang liburan?" Changmin mengulum senyum mendengar decakan kesal di seberang sana. "Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu meneleponku, kan?"

"Kau... kapan kau pulang?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Changmin balik bertanya.

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. "Changmin?"

"Apa?!" tanya Changmin nyaris kesal. Kenapa yeoja ini bertele-tele sekali.

"Kenapa kau membentakku?" protes Kyuhyun.

"Appa?"

Changmin tersenyum mendengar suara Min Hyun diseberang sana. Meskipun pelafalan yeoja kecil itu tidak begitu jelas, tapi dia cukup mengerti. "Minnie?"

"Appa asdghel...,"

Changmin terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan Min Hyun yang tidak jelas. "Katakan pada ummamu, kalau appa merindukannya. Oke?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku mendengarnya, Changmin."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya, Minnie?" Changmin mengabaikan ucapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali terkekeh. "Nah, Min Hyun, katakan pada appamu yang setengah vampir itu kalau umma juga merindukannya. Hm?"

Changmin terenyum lebar. "Sampai bertemu lagi, Nyonya Shim."

Changmin menghela napas panjang. Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja. Semoga firasatnya salah. Dan semoga pernikahannya baik-baik saja.

oOoOoOoOo

"Kenapa kau lama sekali disana?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil melihat foto pernikahan mereka.

Sudah dua hari berlalu semenjak dia dan Changmin berbicara di telepon. Dan lagi, namja itu tidak menghubunginya. Dia juga sudah tidak menelpon dan mengirimkan pesan pada Changmin. Dia lelah. Lagipula, nanti juga namja itu akan pulang. Memangnya dia akan menetap di Washington? Tidak, kan?

"Kalian rindu appa kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun pada bayi-bayinya yang sedang tertidur pulas. "Umma juga," gumamnya pelan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menuju balkon kamarnya. Dia menatap ke arah hutan yang tidak jauh dari taman belakang rumahnya. Dia menatap ke seluruh arah tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Dia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Tidak ada satupun orang dirumah. Minho dan Arrum pergi kuliah, sedangkan Jaejoong umma masih di butik. Keempat anaknya sedang tidur nyenyak. Seharusnya, jika Changmin di sini, dia pasti tidak akan sebosan ini. Setidaknya dia bisa menatapi wajah namja itu ketika tengah tidur. Meskipun sering diolok, dia tidak pernah jera melakukannya.

"Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersentak dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Dia melihat ke dalam kamar, tapi tidak ada siapapun. Hanya ada kesunyian. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi, membuka pintunya perlahan, tapi kamar mandi itu kosong. Mata Kyuhyun terpaku pada pintu kamar yang tertutup. Ragu. Haruskah dia membuka pintu itu?

Dia menggeleng kuat. Tidak. Dia tidak akan melakukannya. Jika sedang sendirian dirumah, dia tidak akan berani kemanapun kecuali hilir mudik di kamarnya dan Changmin. Rumah itu terlalu besar untuk dia sendiri. Bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari sisi-sisi rumah?

"Kyuhyun."

Suara itu kembali terdengar, membuat bulu kuduknya tiba-tiba berdiri. Suara itu begitu dekat. Dia memandang kamarnya yang terang benderang dengan tatapan liar. Takut jika ada orang lain di kamar itu tanpa dia sadari. Dia berjalan ketempat tidur, meringkuk disana dengan telepon di telinga.

"Angkat, Changmin," gumamnya dengan suara bergetar. Dia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. "Halo, Changmin..."

Ucapan Kyuhyun langsung terhenti di udara ketika mendengar suara yeoja di seberang sana. Dia yakin sekali kalau dia mengubungi nomor Changmin, tapi kenapa suara yeoja yang dia dengar?

"Halo?"

"Ini ponsel... Changmin?"

Terdengar tawa diseberang sana. "Benar. Hanya saja dia sedang ke toilet. Kau mau menunggunya?"

Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutannya berganti dengan kecurigaan. "Kalian sedang dimana?"

"Oh, aku sedang di kamarnya. Jadi..."

Sebelum yeoja itu selesai bicara, Kyuhyun sudah memutuskan panggilan. Dia melempar ponselnya kesembarang arah, lalu mengubur wajahnya pada bantal. Air matanya tak sanggup bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kenapa namja itu menyakitinya? Lagi?

oOoOoOoOo


	33. Trust me

Heechul membuka pintu rumah yang sempat dihuninya sebelum menikah dengan tergesa-gesa. Dibelakangnya Hyoyeon juga tak kalah panik seperti dia. Bagaimana tidak, dia sedang bergurau dengan Hyoyeon dan putri pertamanya ketika Kyuhyun meneleponnya. Suara adik iparnya itu serak dan sarat akan ketakutan. Tidak perlu berpikir lama untuknya langsung menghambur kerumahnya dulu.

Heechul menaiki tangga dengan dua undakan sekaligus. Dia langsung berhenti di ambang pintu ketika melihat Kyuhyun menangis di tempat tidur. Yeoja itu menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Heechul lekat. Pandangannya beralih pada yeoja yang muncul di belakang Heechul sambil menggendong bayi yeoja. Dia menghembuskan napas lega. Detik berikutnya dia sudah bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan Heechul. Kembali menangis disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul bingung. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti ini. Atau bahkan mungkin tidak pernah mengingat bagaimana sifat suami yeoja itu.

"Ada yang memanggilku...aku takut, oppa... dia dirumah ini... suaranya sangat dekat..." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat berantakan itu sambil terus menangis. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya...aku takut... aku harus bagaimana? Hiks,"

Heechul menatap Hyoyeon yang dibalas dengan gedikan bahu oleh istrinya itu. Mata Heechul menatap kamar Kyuhyun yang terang benderang. Kamar itu terlihat normal, keempat keponakannya sedang tidur nyenyak. Singkatnya tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali Kyuhyun dan keempat anaknya. Jadi siapa yang memanggil yeoja itu?

"Aku ketakutan... lalu menelepon Changmin... tapi dia sedang bersama yeoja lain di kamar hotelnya." Tangis Kyuhyun kembali pecah. Yeoja itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Heechul.

"Changmin bersama yeoja lain?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Namun tangis yeoja itu semakin keras.

Heechul menuntun Kyuhyun yang masih terisak ke sofa yang ada di ruang duduk lantai dua, sedangkan Hyoyeon memilih masuk ke kamar Kyuhyun, menjaga keponakannya. Dia mengusap punggung Kyuhyun dengan gerakan teratur. Mencoba menenangkan adik iparnya itu. Dia tidak begitu mengerti dengan penjelasan Kyuhyun yang terpotong-potong dan bercampur dengan tangis. Jadi, dia harus menenangkan yeoja itu dulu, baru menyuruhnya bercerita dengan runtun.

"Hyo, bisakah kau ambilkan air?" seru Heechul.

Hyoyeon menyahut dan turun menuju dapur. Setelah mengambil segelas air, dia kembali ke atas dan menyerahkan gelas itu pada Heechul. Dia prihatin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Hidup adik iparnya itu nyaris tidak pernah tenang. Ada saja masalah yang datang dan masalah itu tidak main-main. Nyawa taruhannya.

Dia masih ingat kejadian yang terjadi hampir setahun yang lalu. Saat itu Changmin melakukan ritual untuk melakukan transpor energi tingkat tinggi, dan dia harus rela tidak meminum darah selama sebulan penuh. Dan itu dia lakukan untuk membunuh yeoja –vampir asli—yang ingin sekali membunuh Kyuhyun. Syukurnya itu berhasil meskipun mereka sempat cemas karena Kyuhyun sempat tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa waktu.

Dia tidak mengerti kenapa para vampir itu suka sekali mengejar Kyuhyun. Padahal di kawasan ini, bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang benar-benar manusia. Bukan berarti dia juga ingin menjadi sasaran para makhluk haus darah itu, hanya saja semuanya tidak masuk akal. Dia juga heran kenapa Kyuhyun tetap bertahan disamping Changmin. Padahal yeoja itu bisa saja pergi dari kehidupan Changmin lalu kehidupan normalnya akan kembali. Tapi, bukankah kedua orang itu saling mencintai satu sama lain?

Lalu sekarang, sepertinya yeoja itu kembali mendapat gangguan, dan suami Kyuhyun sedang di luar kota. Tapi, bukankah Kyuhyun bilang Changmin sedang bersama yeoja lain di kamar hotelnya. Masalah apa lagi itu? Apa jangan-jangan ada yang menjebak namja itu? Karena rasanya tidak mungkin namja itu berselingkuh.

"Kau bisa bercerita sekarang?" Pertanyaan Heechul mengembalikan Hyoyeon pada kenyataan. Dia pun meninggalkan kedua orang itu, menuju kamar.

Langkahnya langsung terhenti di depan pintu ketika melihat seorang namja sedang berdiri di samping ranjang, disisi Hyun Min tertidur. Namja itu menoleh padanya, dan dia dapat melihat seringaian namja itu meskipun dia memakai topeng. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, namja itu hilang dari pandangannya sambil membawa Hyun Min dalam pelukannya.

"HEECHULLL!" Hyoyeon berteriak histeris.

Heechul langsung menoleh pada Hyoyeon yang histeris di depan pintu. Hanya selang beberapa detik ketika keributan terjadi karena ketiga bayi yang ada di kamar itu menangis bersamaan. Dia segera menghampiri istrinya itu. "Ada apa?!"

Hyoyeon menunjuk tempat tidur dengan tangan bergetar. "Orang itu membawa Hyun Min! Dia membawa Hyun Min!"

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Dia menerobos Heechul dan Hyoyeon yang berdiri diambang pintu. Wajahnya langsung memucat ketika tidak melihat Hyun Min di tempat tidur. "Hyun Min?!" dia menatap Hyoyeon, meminta penjelasan. "Kemana putraku?!" tanyanya panik. Mengabaikan tangisan bayi yang terdengar.

Hyoyeon membekap mulutnya. Masih terlalu kaget dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Dimana Hyun Min?!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Harusnya dia tidur disini. Kenapa dia menghilang? Noona! Dimana putraku?! Dimana dia? Dimana Hyun Min?!"

Kyuhyun mengitari kamarnya dengan tubuh menggigil. Bahkan dia sempat kesulitan membuka pintu kamar mandi karena tangannya bergetar hebat. Jantungnya mencelos ketika melihat kamar mandi itu kosong. Dia kembali ke sisi tempat tidur, dimana Hyun Min sebelumnya dia tinggalkan karena tertidur. Dimana putranya?

"HYUN MINN!" Kyuhyun menjambak rambutnya putus asa. Dia merasakan kepalanya pusing. Namun dia tetap memaksa kakinya menuju balkon. Bukan tidak mungkin putranya itu bangun lalu berjalan ke arah sana. Tapi, dia tidak melihat Hyun Min disana. "Hyun Min," gumamnya lemah. Semuanya berubah buram. Dan hal yang terakhir kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Heechul yang kepanikan, lalu gelap.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ketika dia berusaha membuka matanya, kepalanya berdenyut hebat, membuatnya bertahan dengan keadaan memejamkan mata. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara orang-orang yang bercakap-cakap. Dia tidak suara itu milik siapa, tapi mereka cukup ramai. Suara-suara itu tumpang tindih, dan kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Dan tanpa sadar, dia meringis.

"Kyuhyun, kau sudah sadar?"

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, takut jika kepalanya kembali berdenyut hebat. Ternyata tidak terjadi apapun. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk mendapatkan fokus. Ketika itulah dia dapat melihat Hyoyeon dan Heechul yang berdiri di dekat pintu balkon, ada Jaejoong yang duduk disampingnya, dan di belakang Ibu mertuanya ada Donghae. Disofa ada Sulli dan Sehun yang bercanda dengan Min Hyun. Mungkin suara anak-anak itulah yang dia dengar karena mereka bertiga benar-benar ribut.

"Minumlah." Jaejoong menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun, dan diminum dengan patuh oleh yeoja itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lemah. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat apapun, pikirannya buram. Berkabut.

Jaejoong mengerjap. Sepertinya Kyuhyun kembali melupakan kejadian yang terjadi, mungkin karena terlalu syok. Sama seperti satu jam yang lalu. Yeoja itu sempat sadar, ketika dia menjelaskan semuanya, Kyuhyun kembali pingsan. Dan siuman satu jam kemudian.

Jaejoong sedang rapat bersama rekan-rekannya ketika Heechul meneleponnya. Mengatakan kalau Hyun Min hilang dan Kyuhyun pingsan. Dia benar-benar terkejut tapi dengan cepat mengendalikan diri. Dia langsung pulang ke rumah dan menyuruh Changmin segera kembali ke Seoul dengan penerbangan tercepat yang dia dapatkan. Satu setengah jam kemudian, Changmin muncul dan mendapati istrinya terbaring di tempat tidur. Putranya itu sempat hilang akal, membentak sana-sini –kebiasaannya yang tidak kunjung hilang– sebelum akhirnya mengajak Arrum dan Minho untuk mencari Hyun Min.

"Hyun Min..."

Seolah diberi penerangan, otaknya yang berkabut langsung terang benderang begitu mendengar nama Hyun Min. Kyuhyun ingat sekarang. Dia ingat. Tadi, dia sedang menangis, lalu menghubungi Heechul. Heechul datang ke rumah, menenangkannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Hyoyeon berteriak. Hyun Min hilang.

"Dimana Hyun Min?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Jaejoong menepuk pundak Kyuhyun. "Mereka sedang mencarinya," ujar Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan air matanya kembali tumpah. Dia memeluk Jaejoong, dan menangis di pundaknya. Kenapa ini terjadi padanya? Kenapa... rasanya dia pernah hidup dengan tenang? Kenapa dia tidak bisa hidup nyaman seperti Jaejoong atau Hyoyeon?

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Kyu." Donghae naik ke tempat tidur dan mengusap kepala adiknya itu. "Kau tidak perlu cemas."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada Donghae. "Putraku hilang dan aku tidak perlu cemas?! Kau masih punya otak, tidak?!"

Donghae terkejut mendengar bentakan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyangka adikknya akan seperti itu. Mungkin inilah yang disebut naluri seorang ibu. Meskipun Kyuhyun masih terbilang muda, tetap saja dia seorang ibu. "Tenanglah," ujar Donghae akhirnya.

"Kau harus berpikir positif, Kyu." Heechul ikut ambil suara.

Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas leher. Dia memejamkan matanya. Tapi tetap saja air mata itu mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya. Kenapa harus putranya? Kenapa harus Hyun Min? Apa hidupnya akan terus seperti ini? Ketika satu masalah selesai, masalah lainnya akan kembali muncul. Dan itu membuatnya bimbang. Haruskah dia bertahan di samping Changmin? Tapi, kenapa dia harus bertahan dengan namja itu? Bukankah dia sudah punya yeoja lain?

Donghae mengusap air mata yang terus mengalir di pipi Kyuhyun meskipun yeoja itu memejamkan mata. Dia mengernyitkan kening ketika Kyuhyun mulai terisak. Tak butuh waktu lama ketika isakan itu berubah menjadi tangis yang terdengar sangat menyakitkan. Rasanya, jika Kyuhyun menangisi Hyun Min, tidak mungkin sampai seperti ini. Siapa yang ditangisi yeoja itu?

"Kyu?"

"Keluar!" teriaknya dengan suara pecah.

Keempat orang dewasa yang ada di kamar itu saling melempar tatapan.

"Aku bilang keluar!" teriak Kyuhyun lagi, dia langsung memutar tubuhnya. Menelungkup di kasur dengan wajah yang sepenuhnya terbenam di bantal. Tangisnya kembali terdengar.

Jaejoong menggendong Min Hyun, dan membawa semua orang itu keluar dari kamar. Ketika Heechul baru akan membuka pintu kamar yang tertutup, pintu itu tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat mereka yang berada di sana langsung mundur.

"Changmin?" seru Hyoyeon saat menyadari jika sosok itu adalah Changmin, dan di gendongan namja itu ada Hyun Min. "Hyun Min?"

Changmin mengangguk. Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya dengan mata sembab.

"Temui dia. Dia... umma tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menangis histeris seperti itu," ujar Jaejoong. "Aku rasa ada masalah lain."

Changmin menutup pintu kamar ketika semua orang yang menemani Kyuhyun keluar. Meninggalkannya bersama Kyuhyun dan Hyun Min. Dia menghampiri Kyuhyun yang tetap diam di tempat tidur.

"Hyun Min sudah pulang, Kyu." Changmin mendudukkan bocah namja yang hampir berumur satu setengah tahun itu di atas paha Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Air mata kembali menetes dari sudut matanya. Namun dia tersenyum. Dia menarik Hyun Min dan memeluknya erat. "Hyun Min," gumamnya pelan sambil mengusap kepala bayinya itu. Seolah mengerti, Hyun Min hanya diam ketika Kyuhyun tak kunjung melepaskannya.

Changmin ikut tersenyum. Dia pun mengikuti Kyuhyun –mengusap kepala Hyun Min. Dia masih ingat bagaimana cemasnya dia ketika ummanya meneleponnya, mengatakan padanya kalau Hyun Min hilang. Dia cemas pada Hyun Min, tapi disisi lain dia juga memikirkan Kyuhyun. Memikirkan bagaimana dia harus menenangkan yeoja itu karena dia tahu Kyuhyun pasti histeris. Tapi yang di dapatinya begitu tiba dirumah malah hal yang sebaliknya. Yeoja itu pingsan.

"Semua sudah berakhir, Kyu," ujar Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan air mata, sedangkan dia tidak mau melepaskan Hyun Min sama sekali. "Jangan memeluknya terlalu erat, dia bisa sesak napas."

Kyuhyun menurunkan Hyun Min. Membuat bayi namja itu duduk menghadapnya. "Kau kemana saja? ummamu ini cemas," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Hyun Min.

Changmin mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap air mata Kyuhyun, tapi yeoja itu dengan cepat menjauhkan diri. Dia mengernyit bingung. "Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Dia menggeser duduknya menjauhi Changmin.

"Kyu?" Changmin semakin bingung. "Kenapa menajuhiku?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menempel padamu sepanjang hari?" balas Kyuhyun sengit.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik." Changmin mengatupkan bibir. Dia tidak suka jika seseorang –siapapun mengacuhkannya tanpa dia tahu salahnya sama sekali. Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan apapun. Terakhir mereka berbicara dua hari lalu. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun yang bisa memulai konfrontasi.

"Aku juga menjawab baik-baik," sahut Kyuhyun. "Hyunnie pasti haus, kan? Mau susu?"

Changmin langsung mencekal tangan Kyuhyun yang bergerak membuka kancing kemejanya. Dia menatap tepat pada mata yeoja itu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak menatapnya balik. "Kau tahu kesabaranku sangat tipis. Jangan membuatku harus membentakmu, baru kau mau buka mulut untuk bercerita."

"Bukankah kau selalu membentakku setiap hari? Aku tidak akan terkejut." Kyuhyun mendengus. "Lagipula, kapan kau bicara baik-baik padaku? Nyaris tidak pernah, kan?"

"Apalagi sekarang?" erang Changmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Hyun Min yang mulai rewel di pangkuannya. Tanpa menoleh pada Changmin, ia turun dari tempat tidur, menuju pintu kamar. "Umma!" teriaknya dari depan pintu.

Jaejoong muncul beberapa saat kemudian. "Kenapa?"

"Umma tolong buatkan Hyun Min susunya. Aku harus mandi," ujar Kyuhyun.

Jaejoong melirik Changmin yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Wajah anak namjanya gelap. Masalah lagi, batinnya. "Baiklah." Jaejoong mengambil Hyun Min dari gendongan Kyuhyun tanpa banyak bertanya.

"Kyu, kita belum selesai," ujar Changmin ketika melihat Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin enggan. "Belum selesai?" tanyanya datar. "Kenapa tidak kau selesaikan saja? Aku sudah lelah. Manusia punya batas kesabaran. Dan kesabaranku hanya sampai disini."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin nyaris berteriak. Dia ingin sekali berteriak pada Kyuhyun, atau mungkin mengguncang-guncang tubuh yeoja itu.

"Sudahlah, Changmin. Jangan membuatnya semakin sulit."

"Apa? Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang semakin sulit?"

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Berhenti bersikap seolah tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku muak melihat wajahmu seolah kau yang terluka saat ini!"

"Kyu?"

"Cukup!" bentak Kyuhyun habis kesabaran. "Katakan padaku dimana perbedaan kami! Apa dia lebih tinggi? Atau dia lebih seksi? Atau dia lebih memuaskan diranjang?!"

Changmin benar-benar terkejut mendengar serentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Siapa yang dimaksud yeoja itu? Kenapa mereka selalu salah paham belakangan ini? "Siapa?"

"Yeoja itu! Yeoja yang mengangkat ponselmu tadi siang, Shim Changmin!" bentak Kyuhyun lagi. "Kalian tidak mungkin hanya diam saja ketika berdua di kamar hotel, kan? Aku tahu kau pria normal!"

Seharian tadi dia memang hanya tidur di kamar. Sendirian. Tidak ada siapapun di kamar hotel itu kecuali dirinya sendiri. Jadi siapa yeoja itu? Kyuhyun pasti sudah termakan kata-kata seseorang. "Dari siapa kau mendengar cerita itu? Seharian ini aku hanya sendirian. Tidak ada siapapun di kamar itu. Lagipula, aku tidak punya kenalan yeoja disana. Kau tidak berpikir aku akan tidur dengan namja, kan? Tapi, seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya, aku ini pria normal."

Kyuhyun nyaris menjambak rambutnya karena frustasi. Kenapa Changmin tidak mengaku saja? "Yeoja itu mengangkat ponselmu. Sudah kukatakan tadi," ujar Kyuhyun lemah. "Dia bilang, kau sedang ke toilet dan dia ada di kamarmu. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Aku sedang ketakutan disini dan kau bersenang-senang dengan yeoja jalang itu."

"Tidak ada yeoja manapun!" bentak Changmin. Dia mulai kesal karena dari tadi Kyuhyun selalu berusaha memojokkannya. "Kau pasti salah sambung. Dan apa maksudmu? Kau ketakutan?"

"Aku tidak salah sambung! Itu benar-benar nomormu!" Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya yang menetes dengan kesal.

"Kau bisa bertanya pada Appa, kalau tidak percaya padaku. Aku tidak mengenal satu orang yeojapun disana," ujar Changmin. "Kenapa kau ketakutan?"

Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya melemah. Dia terduduk di lantai dan menangis disana. Kenapa Changmin bersikap seperti ini padanya? Apa tujuan namja itu sebenarnya? Dia hanya ingin melepaskan diri tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali?

"Bukankah sudah pernah kukatakan?" Changmin menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, dan dia mengucap syukur dalam hati karena Kyuhyun tidak mendorongnya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu untuk alasan apapun."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Dia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. Dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah, tapi itulah yang dia lakukan sekarang.

"Aku juga sudah pernah katakan padamu. Kau hanya perlu menatap mataku, maka semuanya akan terlihat jelas. Kau pasti bisa lihat apa aku berbohong atau tidak."

"Tapi yeoja itu benar-benar mengangkat ponselmu, Min," ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara serak.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bertemu dengan yeoja manapun seharian ini. Kecuali pramugari pesawat, itupun aku sudah tidak ingat wajahnya."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Changmin.

"Kenapa kau ketakutan?" Changmin dapat merasakan tubuh Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya menegang. Dia mengusap punggung yeoja itu perlahan. "Ada apa?"

"Dia memanggil namaku. Dia dekat sekali, tapi aku tidak dapat melihatnya."

"Suara namja?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan semakin membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Changmin. Merasa nyaman disana. Dia ingin semua kekacauan ini cepat berakhir.

Changmin mengerutkan kening. Siapa? Dia mengusap punggung Kyuhyun sekali lagi, lalu mencium puncak kepala yeoja itu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya. "Percaya padaku."

.

.

Hari ini saya update 2 chapter Get well soon & trust me. Harusnya yang get well soon di update sebelum forgive me hehehe... untuk yg get well soon ada di chap 29 Yyaa soal'a saya replace chapter'a.

Makasih buat kiki yang udah ngingetin. itu bukan'a ga di remake tp kelupaan dipost, padahal udh saya simpen di doc manager'a XD


	34. Untitled

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Tidur," jawab Changmin sambil menghempaskan dirinya di tempat kosong di samping Minho.

"Yah, sudah seharusnya begitu," gumam Heechul.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?"

Changmin mengedarkan pandangan dan menyadari suasana rumah yang begitu tenang. Di ruang tengah hanya ada dia, Heechul, Minho dan Arrum. Sedangkan Jaejoong, Hyoyeon, Sulli dan Sehun tidak terlihat. Biasanya, disaat sore seperti ini, Sulli dan Sehun tidak akan beranjak dari depan televisi. Jadi cukup mengherankan ketika melihat kedua bocah itu tidak ada diantara mereka.

"Ketika kau masih di atas, mertuaku datang. Jadi, Hyoyeon sedang dirumah bersama mereka," jawab Heechul.

"Anak-anakku?"

"Mereka bersama umma di kamar." Arrum ikut bersuara.

Changmin menghela napas lega. Setidaknya tidak ada yang perlu dia khawatirkan lagi. Kyuhyun sedang tertidur, setelah dia meyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, dia sudah memastikan kalau pintu balkon di kamar mereka benar-benar terkunci.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Heechul hati-hati.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti." Changmin mengerutkan kening seolah berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Semua keanehan ini dimulai ketika seminggu yang lalu. Ketika Kyuhyun mendapat pesan dariku tentang mengajaknya lari pagi. Padahal aku tidak pernah mengirim pesan sama sekali."

Heechul, Arrum dan Minho mendengarkan cerita Changmin dengan saksama.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana itu bisa terjadi. Lalu, esoknya aku pergi ke Washington. Paginya kami bertengkar. Aku juga sudah lupa dengan apa yang kami ributkan saat itu. Seminggu setelahnya, aku baru mengangkat teleponnya. Aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikannya. Aku hanya takut ketika kami berbicara, kami akan mendebatkan seseuatu yang tidak penting. Ketika akhirnya kami bicara, kami baik-baik saja. Aku bahkan mengaku padanya kalau aku merindukannya." Tatapan Changmin berubah menerawang. Kembali teringat percakapannya dan Kyuhyun dua hari yang lalu. Tanpa sadar senyum muncul diwajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar. "Tidak usah mengolokku, Minho!" sambar Changmin ketika tanpa sadar mendengar suara pikiran adiknya itu.

Minho mendengus.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu, Changmin," ujar Arrum ketika mulai mencium bau perdebatan antara Minho dan Changmin.

Changmin berdehem dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya. "Lalu, siang tadi, tiba-tiba saja umma meneleponku dengan histeris. Berbicara dengan berantakan. Tapi aku bisa menangkap maksudnya dengan jelas. Hyun Min hilang dan Kyuhyun pingsan. Tanpa disuruhpun, aku pasti akan pulang saat itu juga."

"Lalu, setengah jam yang lalu, aku dan Kyuhyun kembali bertengkar." Changmin mengusap pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut. "Dia bilang aku tidur dengan yeoja lain di kamar hotel tempatku menginap. Yang benar saja!"

"Dia bilang, dia meneleponmu, dan yeoja yang tidak jelas identitasnya itu mengatakan kalau dia sedang dikamarmu. Dia mengangkat teleponmu karena kau sedang di toilet," sambung Heechul.

"Aku tidur seharian," jawab Changmin dengan rahang terkatub. "Semalaman aku dihantui perasaan tidak enak. Perasaan itu nyaris melilit leherku hingga aku sulit bernapas. Bahkan sebelum pukul tujuh aku sudah tertidur. Lebih baik aku tidur dari pada di gentayangi perasaan menyesakkan itu."

"Jadi, ketika umma menelepon—"

"Ya, aku baru bangun," potong Changmin. Mengerti kemana perginya ucapan Arrum. "Dan aku menyesal karena memutuskan untuk tidur. Seharusnya aku tidak mengabaikan perasaan itu."

"Oke, ini pasti berhubungan dengan penyadapan atau apapun istilahnya," putus Minho, berhasil membuat ketiga orang itu menatapnya. "Bisa saja, kan?" ujarnya salah tingkah.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang yang memanggilnya?"

Changmin dapat merasakan rahangnya mengeras, dan tubuhnya berubah kaku. Namun, dia berusaha untuk menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Menetralisir emosinya yang mulai naik. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Changmin. "Kyuhyun bilang itu, suara itu seperti suara namja. Aaargh!" Changmin menjambak rambutnya putus asa. Semuanya terasa membingungkan. "Pesan singkat, pengangkat telepon misterisus, seseorang memanggil Kyuhyun, dan Hyun Min hilang. Ini tidak mungkin sebuah kebetulan! Orang itu pasti sudah merencanakannya. Tapi, apa tujuannya?"

"Jadi?" tanya Arrum tak mengerti.

"Ada dalang disini, Arrum," sahut Changmin berusaha sabar. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan. Dan asal kalian tahu, aku kesulitan membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin yeoja itu bisa memblokir pikirannya. Dia bukan vampir."

"Pelakunya sudah pasti vampir. Kemungkinan besar vampir murni," putus Heechul.

"Jessica?"

"Bodoh, dia sudah mati!" bentak Changmin. "Dia sudah hangus terbakar! Tidak akan hidup lagi! Dan berhenti menyebut nama yeoja itu di rumah ini."

Minho berusaha menahan emosinya yang ikut naik karena perkataan Changmin. Dia tahu namja itu sedang emosi berat, dan dia tidak akan mengorbankan diri menjadi sasaran amukannya. "Ya, aku hanya menebak. Tidak usah keluarkan taringmu."

Changmin mendengus. Mengalihkan tatapannya dari Minho.

"Seharusnya memang dia. Mengingat hanya dia yang berusaha mengganggu Kyuhyun." Heechul mengerutkan kening. "Tapi, seperti katamu, dia sudah tidak ada. Jadi, apakah ada orang lain yang tidak menyukai keberadaan Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak ada. Aku yakin tidak ada."

Dia sudah memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan vampir-vampir lain. Tidak membawa yeoja itu ke tempat-tempat yang dapat mempertemukannya dengan para vampir. Seperti ketika berkumpul dengan Victoria, Jonghyun, atau mungkin Kris. Jikapun mereka akan berkumpul, mereka akan memilih tempat sejauh mungkin dari hutan dan rumah. Mereka lebih memilih berkumpul di mall, atau dimanapun yang memang sangat banyak manusia.

"Aku akan minta bantuan Kris," gumam Changmin.

"Aku rasa itu ide bagus." Arrum mengangguk setuju. "Kau tahu, Woobin, kakak Victoria, dia cukup mengerti tentang komputer, pembajakan, penyadapan komunikasi atau apapun itu."

"Woobin?" tanya Minho dengan senyuman lebar.

"Simpan seringaimu, bocah tengik!" ketus Arrum. "Aku hanya memberi saran."

"Aku juga akan meminta bantuannya. Pasti ada yang mengalihkan setiap panggilan yang masuk ke ponselku. Entahlah, aku tidak tahu istilahnya." Changmin bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke kamar. Melihat Kyuhyun. Semoga dia tidak terbangun."

"Pastikan dia benar-benar istirahat," pinta Heechul. "Aku rasa psikisnya pasti terguncang."

Changmin mengangguk, lalu berjalan menuju tangga.

oOoOoOoOo

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menghambur menuju tempat tidur. Tampaknya yeoja itu benar-benar lelah. Meskipun sudah tidur hampir lima jam, wajah yeoja itu tidak terlihat segar sama sekali.

"Minumlah." Changmin menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun dan diminum beberapa teguk oleh yeoja itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku lelah," jawab Kyuhyun parau.

Changmin mengangguk. Perlahan dia kembali membaringkan yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun menahan tubuhnya. "Hyun Min?"

"Dia sudah tidur sejak satu jam yang lalu."

Kyuhyun masih menolak untuk kembali berbaring. "Min Hyun?"

"Min Hyun, Soeul dan Haru. Mereka semua sudah tidur. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Tidak akan ada yang mengambil mereka." Changmin menyipitkan matanya. "Kyu," ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti perkataan Changmin. Menyerah ketika namja itu membaringkannya. Dia memang lelah, sangat lelah. Hanya saja dia takut Hyun Min akan kembali hilang ketika dia kembali tertidur.

"Aku disini," ujar Changmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Minho berjaga di halaman belakang. Arrum di balkon kamar, dan Heechul hyung di halaman depan bersama Sulli dan Sehun. Kedua bocah itu bisa melihat para vampir yang membuat tubuh mereka tidak terlihat. Kau dan anak-anak kita aman. Oke?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk patuh.

"Sekarang tidurlah. Esok pasti lebih baik." Changmin mengacak poni Kyuhyun. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melakukan itu.

"Aku takut," gumam Kyuhyun dengan mata terpejam. Dia menggenggam tangan Changmin erat-erat.

Kyuhyun cemas ketika Changmin berusaha menarik tangannya, dia baru akan membuka mata ketika tangan Changmin terlepas dari genggamannya. Namun mengurungkan niat saat merasakan kasur bergerak, menandakan ada beban baru. Sedetik kemudian dia merasakan tangan Changmin melingkupi punggungnya dan kepalanya berada di depan dada namja itu. Dia benar-benar terkurung dalam pelukan Changmin, namun tidak membuatnya sesak sama sekali.

"Jaljayo kyu," ujar Changmin sambil memberikan sebuah kecupan pada puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

Ketika bangun keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun merasa lebih baik meskipun kelelahan itu tetap membelenggu tubuhnya. Setidaknya dia tidak selelah tadi malam. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seantero kamarnya yang terang benderang. Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya. Boks bayinya pun kosong.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Kyuhyun memutuskan keluar dari kamar. Rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Tidak ada suara sedikitpun, membuatnya merasa cemas tiba-tiba. Jam memang menunjukkan pukul 10, kemungkinan semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dimana Changmin? Namja itu tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sementara dia tidur kan? Lalu bagaimana dengan keempat anak mereka?

Dengan buru-buru, dia menuruni tangga, melintasi ruang makan, ruang tengah yang luas, mengabaikan kesunyian yang mengganggunya dan hampir berlari menuju ruang depan. Pintu itu setengah terbuka.

Kyuhyun bernapas lega begitu tiba di ambang pintu, dia dapat melihat Changmin berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan sebuah mobil di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian mobil itu berlalu, dan Changmin pun membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Changmin begitu tiba di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Dimana anak-anak?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Mereka bersama orangtuamu. Tadi pagi mereka datang," jawab Changmin sambil melangkah masuk.

Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Changmin yang tampak menuju ruang makan. Dan dugaannya tidak melenceng sama sekali. Namja itu menunjuk sebuah kursi, dan diapun memutuskan untuk duduk disana.

"Makan sarapanmu!" Changmin meletakkan semangkuk sereal di hadapan Kyuhyun berserta segelas susu. "Habiskan," ujar Changmin lagi ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya, siap meluncurkan protes.

Kyuhyun mendesah, dan mulai memakan sereal itu. "Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya, dan menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Aku berhenti untuk sementara waktu."

Kyuhyun tersendak. "Berhenti?"

"Aku tidak bisa memikirkan semuanya sekaligus, jadi aku harus melepaskan salah satunya. Kuliah cukup banyak menghabiskan waktu."

"Bukankah kau pintar? Seharusnya kau bisa mengurus semuanya sekaligus, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun sinis, mengejek.

Changmin mendelik. "Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang aku pikirkan, jadi tidak usah mengejekku!" ketusnya. Tidak terima Kyuhyun mengejek dirinya.

Kyuhyun merengut, dan kembali memakan sarapannya.

"Aku harus mempelajari salah satu perusahaan keluargamu. Mungkin nanti, ketika aku sudah bisa menguasainya, aku akan kembali melanjutkan kuliahku."

"Itu namanya cuti, bodoh!" sedetik setelah itu, Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

Changmin berdecak. "Ck, kau pikir kau sepintar apa sampai mengataiku bodoh? Kepintaranmu bahkan tidak sampai setengah dari kepintaranku. Jadi tidak usah berlagak mengataiku bodoh!"

Kyuhyun merasakan bahunya merosot. Changmin selalu bersemangat mengatainya bodoh. Bahkan setelah dia melahirkan empat anak mereka.

"Bukankah tadi aku bilang aku berhenti untuk sementara waktu? Kau saja yang tidak memakai telingamu dengan benar." Changmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun mencibiri punggung Changmin yang mulai menjauh. Lalu kembali memakan serealnya yang masih tersisa setengah. Dia dapat mendengar suara televisi dari ruang tengah yang tampaknya sedang menanyangkan acara musik. Ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan mangkuk sarapannya dan gelas yang digunakannya ketika sarapan, dia merasakan ada yang melintas di belakangnya.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang. Perasaan ini lagi. Perasaan ketika ada orang yang memanggilnya tapi sosok itu tidak terlihat. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya, dan tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di dapur itu.

Apa aku berhalusinasi? Pikir Kyuhyun.

Tapi dia yakin sekali kalau memang ada yang melintas dibelakangnya. Changmin tidak mungkin mengerjainya, kan?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun terlonjak ketika Changmin tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu masuk dapur. "Changmin?" panggil Kyuhyun ragu. Dia tidak dapat melihat jari namja itu karena Changmin memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana.

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Changmin!" Kyuhyun menaikkan volume suaranya, nyaris berteriak.

"Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Kau tidak bisa melihatku? Penglihatanmu mulai terganggu?"

Kyuhyun mundur perlahan ketika Changmin melangkah maju.

"Ini aku Changmin, Kyu," ujar Changmin ketika melihat ketakutan dimata Kyuhyun. Changmin mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku. Dia menunjuk gelang di tangan kirinya yang berbandul huruf K. "Kau lihat ini? Lalu ini!" Changmin menunjuk jari manis tangan kanannya, tempat cincin kawin mereka berada, dan langsung mengumpat dalam hati ketika cincin itu tidak ada. Dia melepaskannya tadi pagi dan lupa memakainya lagi.

Kyuhyun semakin mundur ketika melihat tidak ada cincin di jari manis namja itu. "Kau bukan Changmin dan jangan mendekatiku!"

Changmin mengacak rambutnya putus asa. "Apa yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu? Halusinasi apa yang kau maksud?"

Kyuhyun semakin ketakutan. "Jangan mendekat, ku mohon."

"Kyuhyun! Astaga! Apa kau tidak bisa mengenali suamimu sendiri?!" bentak Changmin habis kesabaran.

Kyuhyun terduduk di lantai, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, lalu mulai terisak. Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini? Dia memang keterlaluan karena tidak bisa mengenali Changmin tanpa cincin kawin itu, tapi para vampir itu sangat bisa menyerupai orang lain. Dia harus bagaimana?

Changmin merengkuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya. Mengusap punggung yeoja itu dengan gerakan teratur. Bukan salah yeoja itu kalau tidak mengenalinya. Dan mental yeoja itu juga mulai terguncang dengan semua ini. Dia kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Kris tadi pagi.

 **"Aku setuju dengan Heechul. Psikis Kyuhyun pasti terguncang. Yeoja, dengan seusia dia, mengalami hal semacam ini, pasti sangat sulit baginya. Dia bisa jatuh sakit kalau hal ini berlangsung cukup lama," ujar Kris sambil menatap Changmin serius.**

 **"Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini," gumam Changmin. "Dia pasti mencemaskan banyak hal. Aku, Hyun Min, orang misterius itu, semuanya."**

 **"Mungkin dia memang sengaja membuat Kyuhyun seperti sekarang. Orang itu ingin Kyuhyun memikirkan segalanya dalam waktu bersamaan. Lelah otak, kau tahu? Itu sangat berbahaya dibandingkan lelah fisik."**

 **Changmin mengangguk setuju. Memikirkan banyak hal sekaligus memang bisa membuat otak kelelahan dan berdampak buruk pada fisik. Penderitanya akan merasa kelelahan meskipun tidak melakukan pekerjaan berat sama sekali.**

 **"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa orang itu. Hanya ada satu dalang, kurasa."**

 **"Kurasa juga begitu. Tapi aku tidak punya penglihatan sama sekali. Benar-benar buta. Kalau yeoja itu masih hidup, sudah pasti dia pelakunya."**

 **"Ajaklah dia berlibur. Buat dan pastikan pikirannya tenang,"**

 **"Aku punya anak-anak."**

 **"Kau bisa mengajak mereka juga. Mungkin kau bisa mencari pengasuh bayi," saran Kris.**

"Lihat ini!" Changmin menyodorkan tangan kanannya di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat tangan kanan Changmin. Dia langsung memeluk namja itu ketika melihat jejak samar cincin pada jari manisnya. Ada semacam warna putih samar dijari manis Changmin. Di tempat cincin tersebut. Karena Changmin jarang melepas cincin itu, warna kulit dibawahnya jadi sedikit lebih terang dibandingkan tempat yang tidak terpasang cincin. "Changmin!"

"Halusinasi apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa ada orang yang melintas di belakangku ketika aku menghadap tempat cuci piring," ujar Kyuhyun. "Bukankah kau sedang menonton televisi? Tentu saja aku kaget melihatmu tiba-tiba muncul di hadapanku."

Changmin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga berdiri. Dia mengusap bekas air mata di pipi Kyuhyun. Tadinya dia memang menonton, lalu tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara pikiran Kyuhyun. Sehingga dia langsung menuju dapur. Dia sendiri juga terkejut karena kembali bisa membaca pikiran Kyuhyun. "Minumlah." Changmin menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Kyuhyun yang masih sesenggukan.

Kyuhyun meminumnya dengan patuh, lalu menatap Changmin cemas. "Aku tahu dia disini," gumamnya pelan.

Changmin merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Seperti disiram dengan air es yang benar-benar dingin.

"Orang yang memanggil namaku kemarin. Dia dirumah ini." Kyuhyun mencengkram gelas di tangannya. "Aku bisa merasakannya."

Changmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. "Kita akan pergi. Kau tidak perlu cemas," ujar Changmin dengan rahang terkatup. "Kita akan pergi."

oOoOoOoOo


	35. Holiday

-CHANGMIN POV-

Aku melangkahkan kaki sepanjang jembatan kayu yang berdiri diatas sebuah danau. Aku terus melangkah hingga akhirnya aku berada di ujung jembatan yang panjangnya hanya 10 meter. Di hadapanku terbentang permukaan air danau yang begitu tenang. Memperlihatkan langit malam yang terlihat cerah. Seolah-olah bintang bertaburan di atas permukaan danau tersebut.

Sesekali aku merasakan angin berhembus, menggoyang daun-daun pohon yang tumbuh mengelilingi danau, membuat suasana makin terasa tenang. Bahkan udara disaat dini hari ini terasa sangat segar, meskipun sedikit menggigit, mengingat Selandia Baru ini baru saja memasuki musim dingin. Jauh di ujung sana, terlihat pegunungan Alpen yang terkenal dengan salju abadinya. Aku sering merasakan ketentraman seperti ini ketika di hutan, hanya saja, disini jauh lebih baik, dan anehnya lagi, aku tidak memilik napsu untuk berburu binatang. Padahal satu hari penuh aku tidak meminum darah.

Kami berangkat dari Seoul pada hari minggu, dan tiba di pulau selatan Selandia Baru ini pada hari senin. Benar-benar perjalanan yang menguras tenaga. Namun, melihat pemandangan yang tersaji disini, aku rasa kelelahan itu pantas. Kami tiba di penginapan ini ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Kyuhyun langsung tidur di kamar, dan aku menghabiskan waktu satu jam di depan televisi, sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar.

Orang rumah, semuanya, termasuk Kris, Victoria dan Woobin benar-benar terkejut ketika aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Selandia baru. Beberapa jam setelah kejadian di dapur itu, aku menyuruh Kyuhyun beristirahat karena dia benar-benar terlihat tidak sehat. Sedangkan aku langsung mencari beberapa tempat yang tepat untuk menenangkan diri. Pantai jelas adalah tempat pertama yang aku hapus, mengingat sudah musim panas. Semua orang pasti berbondong-bondong kesana. Lalu aku memikirkan danau. Di Korea danau memang cukup banyak, tapi menurutku masih belum cukup. Dan ketika itulah, Selandia baru terlintas di pikiranku. Bukankah negara itu sangat terkenal akan danau-danaunya yang indah?

 ** _"Apa? Kau akan ke Selandia Baru?!" seru Heechul tak percaya._**

 ** _"Astaga! Apa menurutmu itu tidak terlalu jauh?! Kau sudah gila?" Arrum melipat tangannya di depan dada._**

 ** _"Memangnya Korea kekurangan tempat rekreasi?"_**

 ** _Changmin melirik Minho jengah. "Kyuhyun butuh ketenangan. Bukan tempat rekreasi seperti yang kau katakan. Kau pikir taman bermain bisa membuatnya tenang seketika?"_**

 ** _Sore itu Changmin berkumpul bersama dengan Heechul, Arrum, Minho, Jaejoong, Yunho, Kris dan Woobin dirumah. Sebelumnya dia meminta Hyoyeon bersama dengan Victoria mengajak Kyuhyun ke rumah Heechul. Menghabiskan waktu disana bersama anak-anak dan si kembar Sulli dan Sehun. Dia hanya tidak ingin memberi tahu keberangkatan ini pada Kyuhyun. Karena dia yakin yeoja itu tidak akan mau ke tempat sejauh itu._**

 ** _"Arrum benar," ungkap Woobin. "Selandia Baru cukup jauh. Kau bisa menghabiskan waktu satu hari lebih kesana. Apalagi kau hanya pergi bersama Kyuhyun dan anak-anak. Tidakkah itu terlalu beresiko?"_**

 ** _"Tapi Changmin, bagaimana dengan anak-anak kalian?" tanya Jaejoong umma. "Bagaimanapun, Soeul dan Haru masih terlalu kecil untuk naik pesawat."_**

 ** _Changmin berdehem. Dia sudah memikirkan semuanya. "Aku, memutuskan untuk tidak membawa anak-anak."_**

 ** _"Changmin! Kau... Apa-apaan!" Arrum kembali meluncurkan protes._**

 ** _"Maksudku, Kyuhyun butuh ketenangan. Lalu, kalau anak-anak ikut, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar istirahat, kan?"_**

 ** _"Changmin benar." Yunho appa buka suara. "Tidak masalah jika anak-anak tidak dibawa. Aku rasa itu lebih mempermudah perjalanan kalian."_**

 ** _"Tapi Changmin, kau benar-benar hanya akan pergi berdua dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Kris memastikan. "Aku masih belum menemukan petunjuk, dan seperti kata Woobin, jika kalian hanya pergi berdua itu terlalu beresiko. Bagaimana kalau orang itu mengikuti kalian?"_**

 ** _"Aku rasa, dia tidak akan jauh-jauh dari Kyuhyun."_**

 ** _"Aku tahu," ujar Changmin. "Aku akan berusaha untuk membuat diriku dan Kyuhyun terlindungi untuk beberapa saat. Setidaknya selama perjalanan dari rumah hingga kami masuk pesawat. Jadi sebaiknya kalian tidak perlu mengantarku ke bandara."_**

 ** _"Kau yakin itu akan berhasil?" tanya Yunho appa sedikit cemas._**

 ** _Changmin mengangguk. "Dan aku harap, begitu aku pulang, aku sudah tahu siapa pelakunya."_**

Aku langsung memutar tubuh ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Tanpa sadar, aku menghela napas lega ketika ternyata pemilik langkah itu adalah Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu terlihat masih mengantuk, tapi apa yang di lakukannya diluar sini?

"Aku pikir kau kemana," ujar Kyuhyun sambil berdiri di sampingku.

Seolah sudah diatur, tanganku terangkat dengan sendirinya dan merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang berantakan. "Ini baru jam 3. Kenapa kau bangun?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, yeoja itu malah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas jembatan kayu tersebut. "Aku tiba-tiba terbangun. Lalu tidak bisa tidur lagi."

Aku mengikuti tingkah aneh Kyuhyun. Berbaring di jembatan itu, lalu meletakkan kepala Kyuhyun di atas lenganku. Kami hanya saling terdiam selama beberapa menit. Menikmati ketentaraman yang membuat terlena. Hingga akhirnya suara Kyuhyun memecah keheningan.

"Di Seoul, saat ini, masih malam kan?"

"Lalu?" tanyaku tak peduli, sambil menatap langit yang masih cerah seperti tadi.

"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apa mereka kerepotan mengurus anak-anak?"

"Dasar bodoh!" Aku mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dari samping hingga yeoja itu mengerang. "Aku jauh-jauh membawamu kesini, supaya kau dapat menenangkan pikiran. Jadi berhentilah memikirkan yang lain. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin. Nikmati semua keindahan disini. Kau tidak tahu kan, berapa uang yang aku keluarkan untuk perjalanan ini? Jadi jangan menyebut-nyebut mereka lagi."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Astaga. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau katakan dalam satu waktu."

Aku berdecak kesal. Yeoja ini!

"Jadi, ini semacam perjalanan bulan madu?" goda Kyuhyun.

Aku mendelik. Bulan madu katanya? "Kau sudah gila? Kalau ini bulan madu, aku sudah menidurimu dari tadi."

Shit! Apa-apaan mulutku? Kenapa aku harus mengucapkan kalimat menjijikan seperti itu?

"Cih, ternyata pikiranmu tidak sesuci yang kupikirkan." Kyuhyun melirikku sinis.

"Jadi selama ini kau menganggap pikiranku suci, begitu?" Aku menyeringai. "Kau akan terkejut begitu tahu isi kepalaku saat ini."

Kyuhyun menatapku takut. "Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Seringaiku semakin lebar. "Mencium bibirmu? Atau mungkin menidurimu?"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku menjauh. "Namja mesum! Kau harus membersihkan pikiran kotormu itu!"

Aku tertawa, lalu dengan gerakan cepat berguling hingga akhirnya aku berada di atas Kyuhyun. Meskipun dengan pencahayaan yang tidak begitu terang, aku dapat melihat semburat merah mewarnai pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu, aku lebih suka melakukannya langsung daripada hanya memikirkannya," ujarku santai.

Entahlah. Belakangan ini, aku merasa sedikit berbeda. Aku memang masih bersikap seperti biasa. Cuek, berbicara dengan nada datar, wajah tanpa ekspresi. Tapi ada saatnya ketika aku berbicara dengan lembut pada Kyuhyun. Hal yang dari dulu sulit kulakukan. Tapi ketika berbicara dengan nada seperti itu pada Kyuhyun, aku seolah terbiasa. Lalu ada saat dimana aku mudah tersenyum dan tertawa. Sedangkan dulunya, aku hanya menarik sudut bibirku sedikit. Dan semua itu hanya karena satu orang.

"Jangan macam-macam," desis Kyuhyun. "Ini di tempat terbuka. Jika kau berani melakukannya—"

Aku berhasil mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Kyuhyun hingga ucapan yeoja itu terpotong. Semburat merah di pipinya semakin jelas. "Seperti katamu, kita sedang bulan madu. Dan apa biasanya yang dilakukan oleh pasangan yang sedang bulan madu?"

"Changmin—"

Aku langsung membungkam bibir Kyuhyun. Tersenyum lebar ketika yeoja itu memelototiku. Ketika melihat Kyuhyun mulai memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman kami, aku semakin menekan bibirnya, memperdalam ciuman kami.

oOoOoOoOo

-KYUHYUN POV-

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku yang terasa sangat kaku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya aku dapat melihat langit-langit yang berwarna kecokelatan. Aku mengerutkan kening. Seingatku aku masih berbaring di atas jembatan kayu di depan penginapan karena kelelahan, setelah Changmin benar-benar meniduriku di tempat terbuka seperti itu.

Astaga. Wajahku kembali memanas. Meskipun saat itu masih dini hari, tapi tetap saja. Demi Tuhan! Itu di tempat terbuka! Apa yang ada di pikiran Changmin sampai namja itu nekat melakukannya disana?

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke samping ketika merasakan kasur yang kutiduri bergerak. Aku dapat melihat punggung Changmin yang polos karena selimut tersingkap. Aku menarik selimut itu hingga ke bahu Changmin, sementara aku mencari keberadaan pakaianku. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku ingat kalau kemeja biru milikku robek karena ulah Changmin. Namja tidak sabaran membuka kancing kemeja itu hingga dia langsung merobeknya. Aku benar-benar syok hingga tidak berkedip selama beberapa saat.

Akhirnya, aku bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyambar kemeja milik Changmin yang tergantung di kursi didepan meja rias. Sebelum akhirnya aku mencari handuk dan pakaian ganti lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan mendapati Changmin masih tidur, kali ini namja itu berbaring telentang dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Wajah namja itu terlihat damai. Berarti tidurnya benar-benar nyenyak tanpa ada satu hal pun yang dipikirkannya.

Udara segar langsung menyambutku begitu aku membuka pintu. Cahaya matahari tidak begitu terik, dan udara terasa sejuk padahal sudah hampir tengah hari. Mungkin karena di kelilingi pegunungan dan banyak pohon. Kebanyakn daun pohon berwarna kecokelatan, meskipun ada beberapa pohon yang benar-benar tidak memiliki daun sama sekali. Selandia Baru, baru saja memasuki musim dingin, sehingga udara masih sejuk.

Tapi, dari kabar yang kudengar, musim dingin di Selandia baru memang tidak begitu parah. Padahal saat ini di Seoul sedang musim panas. Pantas saja Changmin menyuruhku membawa pakaian yang hangat. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan celana hot-pans dan baju-baju tipis.

Aku berdiri di ujung teras dan dapat melihat dengan lebih jelas. Rasanya diujung sana ada satu rumah. Lalu di ujung yang berlawanan juga ada rumah. Tampaknya tempat ini memang dibuat untuk turis yang ingin berlibur dan butuh privasi. Karena jarak rumah dengan rumah yang lainnya cukup jauh. Mungkin cukup menghabiskan waktu lima menit berjalan kaki.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau ingin mencari makan? Harus menghabiskan berapa banyak waktu?" gumamku sambil melihat ke arah jalanan.

Suasanya benar-benar lengang. Hanya suara gesekan antar dedaunan dan burung yang terdengar. Aku berjalan ke arah danau. Tepatnya ke jembatan tempat kejadian tidak senonoh tadi malam. Lagi-lagi wajahku memerah. Aku berdiri di ujung jembatan, dan terpukau akan ketengan danau tersebut. Bahkan danau itu merefleksikan bayangan pohon-pohon dan langit di atasnya dengan sempurna. Astaga! Aku mau jika dipaksa tinggal di sini selamanya. Aku, Changmin dan anak-anak. Pasti menyenangkan sekali.

"Kau tidak bisa tinggal disini selamanya, bodoh."

Aku berbalik dan mendapati Changmin tengah berjalan santai ke arahnku dengan wajah segar, rambut basah. Tampak sehabis mandi. "Aku bilang seandainya."

"Nah, sebaiknya kau manfaatkan waktu selama disini. Kita masih punya enam hari lagi."

"Tidak peduli bagaimana caranya, suatu hari nanti kau harus membawaku dan anak-anak kembali kesini."

"Tunggu saja sampai ada pohon uang."

"Dasar pelit," cibirku.

Changmin menatapku tajam. "Heh! Kau pikir perjalanan kesini hanya menghabiskan satu dollar?"

"Kalau kau tahu uangmu akan habis karena membawaku kesini, kenapa tidak kau batalkan saja?!" protesku kesal. "Nanti, setelah kembali ke Seoul, aku akan meminta uang pada Donghae oppa lalu mengembalikan uangmu."

"Astaga!" Changmin menatapku tak percaya. "Aku hanya bercanda, santailah sedikit."

Aku merengut lalu berbalik meninggalkan Changmin. Dasar namja Yang Suka Bicara Seenaknya!

"Namja yang suka bicara seenaknya?" Changmin mengikutiku dari belakang. "Jadi aku sudah tidak namja mesum?"

"Tutup mulutmu," bentakku kesal.

Changmin tertawa. "Kau lapar?"

Aku berhenti melangkah, lalu mendelik ke arah Changmin. "Aku sedang kesal padamu! Jadi kau sedang membujukku dengan makanan, begitu? Terima kasih. Aku bukan yeoja seperti itu!"

Changmin menatapku tak peduli. "Aku hanya menawarkan dua kali. Tempat makan ada sekitar 50 meter dari sini. Di lemari es hanya ada minuman kaleng dan makan ringan. Tidak ada bahan masakan. Lagipula, disini tidak ada kendaraan. Jadi," Changmin menggantung ucapannya. "Kau lapar?"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun berjalan di samping Changmin. Beberapa penginapan yang mereka lewati tampak kosong, meskipun ada beberapa yang di isi. Yeoja itu menghela napas panjang, dan kembali meminum minuman kaleng yang tadi dia beli ketika membeli makanan. Saat ini dia dan Changmin sedang berjalan kembali ke penginapan.

"Jika 50 meter ketika pergi, berarti 50 meter ketika pulang. Totalnya 100 meter. Astaga! Aku berjalan sepanjang 100 meter dalam satu hari. Benar-benar tidak bisa di percaya," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Seolah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau memang tipikal orang yang suka membesar-besarkan suatu masalah," celetuk Changmin.

Kyuhyun menendang kerikil yang di lewatinya. Sepanjang jalanan di penginapan hingga ke depan, memang di tutupi oleh kerikil, membuat suasana desa semakin melekat. "Pada akhirnya kau juga membungkus makanan itu, kan? Kenapa kau tidak pergi sendiri? Malah membawa ikut!"

"Seingatku, aku tidak mengajakmu sama sekali," ujar Changmin datar. "Aku hanya menanyakan apa kau lapar. Lalu aku pergi ke depan dan kau mengikutiku. Jadi jangan menyalahkanku."

"Benar juga," desis Kyuhyun pelan. "Tapi sebagai lelaki, seharusnya kau melarangku ikut."

"Aku tidak semanis itu," balas Changmin tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun mengerang. Dia berhenti berjalan, sementara Changmin terus melanjutkan langkahnya. "Changmin!"

Changmin berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang. "Mwo?"

"Penginapan masih jauh. Dan aku sudah lelah," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah memelas.

Changmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah bertanya.

"Gendong?" Kyuhyun menjulurkan kedua tangannya.

Changmin melengos ke arah lain, lalu memutar tubuhnya.

"Dasar namja menyebalkan, kenapa dia—" gerutuan Kyuhyun terhenti diudara ketika mendapati Changmin berjongkok. "Kau serius?" serunya tak percaya sambil menghampiri Changmin.

"Pegang ini," perintah Changmin sambil menyerahkan kantong makanan. "Itu untuk nanti sore."

Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati, lalu segera naik ke punggung Changmin.

Changmin membenarkan posisi Kyuhyun di punggungnya, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melanjutkan langkah dengan santai. Meskipun sudah siang hari, dan matahari mulai terlihat tanpa tertutup awan, hawa disana tetap sejuk, dan angin tidak henti-hentinya berhembus, mengalirkan hawa dingin ke seluruh tubuh. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti musim dingin. Sehingga Changmin berjalan cukup pelan. Tidak memikirkan beban Kyuhyun di punggungnya.

"Kyaaa! Suamiku manis sekali!" teriak Kyuhyun heboh.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. "Jangan membuatku malu Kyu," geram Changmin. "Kau pikir hanya ada kau di sekitar sini?!"

Changmin melirik pasangan yang berada di depan penginapan yang mereka lewati. Pasangan itu tampaknya juga sedang liburan. Jelas sekali pasangan itu tertawa kecil karena teriakan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Seperti aku peduli saja pada mereka," ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"Jangan macam-macam, atau kau akan kuceburkan ke danau."

"Kejam sekali," sungut Kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa menit, mereka tiba di penginapan. Changmin menurunkannya di dekat sofa, di depan televisi, membuat Kyuhyun tidak henti-hentinya memuji namja itu. Dia menghidupkan televisi sedangkan Changmin berlalu ke dapur, sepertinya ingin menyimpan makanan yang mereka beli tadi di dalam lemari es.

"Kalau misalnya sore nanti aku makan makanan itu, lalu bagaimana dengan makan malam? Kita tidak mungkin pergi ke depan, kan?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu Changmin duduk di sampingnya.

"Tempat makan itu menyediakan jasa _delivery_."

" _Delivery_?"

Changmin mendengus, lalu berkata dengan nada mencemooh, "Ya, jika kau menelepon mereka dan mengatakan pesananmu, mereka akan mengantarkannya ke penginapan."

Kyuhyun memukul wajah Changmin dengan bantal sofa. "Aku tahu delivery itu apa. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?"

Changmin mengangkat bahu. Tampak tidak peduli.

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Changmin, hingga sebagian pipinya bersentuhan dengan pipi Changmin. Sementara namja itu terus berjalan dengan Kyuhyun di punggungnya menuju ujung jembatan. Selama beberapa hari ini, Kyuhyun memang senang sekali bergantungan di punggung Changmin. Entah hanya sekedar untuk turun dari kamar ke dapur, atau dari ruang televisi ke jembatan di danau yang berada di depan penginapan. Yeoja itu juga suka bangun ketika dini hari, lalu memaksa Changmin menemaninya duduk-duduk di dekat jembatan hingga matahari terbit.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kenapa malah memaksa ke sini, hm?" tanya Changmin. "Ini masih jam 2. Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Aniyo," jawab Kyuhyun pelan. "Ini hari terakhir kita di sini. Aku harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Bukankah kita akan berangkat besok siang?"

"Hmm." Changmin menurunkan Kyuhyun. Tidak protes ketika yeoja itu menariknya untuk berbaring dan menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal.

"Setelah hari ini, kita harus kembali pada kenyataan," bisik Kyuhyun.

Changmin tak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya terus memandang ke depan. Jika bisa, dia memang ingin tinggal di sini selamanya, bersama anak-anak mereka. Tanpa ada sedikit gangguan. Tapi, kehidupan seperti ini juga terlihat tidak nyata. Hanya seperti mimpi.

"Changmin?"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya," kata Kyuhyun.

Changmin menunggu.

"Aku dengar dari Arrum, ponselmu di alihkan atau apapun istilahnya. Jadi, ketika aku meneleponmu, panggilan itu akan di alihkan ke nomor lain tanpa terdeteksi."

"Aku rasa begitu." Changmin mengangkat bahu.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak."

"Yah, kau memang jarang sekali menjalankan pikiranmu dengan baik." Changmin terkekeh. "Aku tidak merasa terkejut."

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

Mereka kembali terdiam. Membiarkan waktu berlalu tanpa ada suara sama sekali. Dan Kyuhyun nyaris berada di alam tidur kalau Changmin tidak tiba-tiba bersuara.

"Ini nyaris seperti mimpi," mulainya. "Suasana yang tenang, tempat yang nyaman, jauh dari keramaian, penduduk yang ramah, dan terlihat jauh dari berbagai masalah yang ada di muka bumi. Kehidupan seperti ini yang diinginkan banyak orang." Changmin menghela napas. "Tapi, manusia atau apapun ciptaan Tuhan, tidak akan pernah lepas dari masalah. Beberapa orang memang berusaha melarikan diri dari masalah hanya karena ingin kehidupan yang tenang. Dan Tuhan tidak menciptakan kita untuk itu." Changmin menolehkan kepalanya hingga matanya bertemu dengan manik mata milik Kyuhyun. "Jadi ya. Kita harus kembali pada kenyataan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, kenyataan meskipun terkadang menyakitkan, jauh lebih indah dari sebuah mimpi."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu."

Changmin balas tersenyum, meskipun hanya sekilas. "Aku lebih mencintaimu."

oOoOoOoOo


	36. It's over

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu dengan tidak sabar. Dia dan Changmin tiba di Seoul pada pukul 2 siang waktu Seoul. Perjalanan itu benar-benar menguras tenaganya, namun begitu tiba di depan rumah, semangatnya sangat menggebu karena tidak sabar bertemu dengan anak-anaknya.

"Astaga! Dasar tamu tidak sopan! Kenapa dia malah... Kyuhyun?!" Arrum membekap mulutnya, tak percaya. "Kau sudah pulang? Aku sangat merindukanmu!" Yeoja itu langsung menghambur memeluk Kyuhyun.

Changmin mendengus keras. "Arrum, kau ingin membakarku? Diluar sini sangat panas, jadi jangan berdiri di depan pintu seperti itu!" Namja itu langsung menerobos masuk bahkan sebelum saudara kembarnya itu sempat bergeser.

"Dasar menyebalkan," rutuk Arrum. "Ayo kakak ipar! Masuklah, kau harus istirahat."

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah yang siang itu terasa sangat ramai. Tampaknya semua sedang berkumpul mengingat ini sedang musim panas, dan sekolah maupun kuliah diliburkan. Omong-omong tentang musim panas, Kyuhyun merasa sangat kegerahan karena sweater tebal yang di pakainya. Berpindah-pindah antar satu negara dengan negara yang lain yang berbeda musim memang menyusahkan. Dan tubuhnya harus cepat-cepat menyusuaikan diri. Termasuk waktu tidurnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun!" Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki ruang tengah. "Kau tampak mengagumkan." Jaejoong menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajah menantunya itu benar-benar terlihat sangat segar. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya ketika sebelum pergi. Sepertinya yeoja itu benar-benar menikmati liburannya.

"Terima kasih, Umma." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Bagaimana liburan noona? Kelihatannya benar-benar menyenangkan." Minho tersenyum miring.

"Kau pasti iri. New Zealand benar-benar mengagumkan," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah mendamba, membayangkan kembali danau, pohon-pohon dan pegunungan disekitar penginapan.

"Aku harus kesana!" seru Arrum penuh tekad. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Changmin?"

Changmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Kau mau menemaniku kesana?"

Changmin mendengus, lalu bangkit dari sofa yang baru beberapa menit dia duduki. "Yang benar saja!"

Arrum mendelik. "Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih! Aku sudah menjaga anak-anakmu selama kau pergi. Harusnya kau berbaik hati sedikit padaku!"

"Jangan berlebihan, Arrum." Yunho buka suara. "Kita semua menjaga Minnie, Hyunnie, Soeul dan Haru."

"Ah, dimana mereka?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat alasan kenapa dia begitu terburu-buru mengetuk pintu.

"Di kamar kami," jawab Jaejoong. "Yunho sudah membuat perisai untuk sekitar kamar kami saja. Jadi, anak-anak aman disana."

Jaejoong membawa Kyuhyun menuju kamarnya. Mata yeoja itu langsung berkaca-kaca ketika melihat keempat anaknya tengah tertidur nyenyak di atas kasur. Dengan langkah pelan, Kyuhyun melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur, berjalan sepelan mungkin agar anak-anaknya tidak bangun.

"Umma sangat merindukan kalian," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengusap puncak kepalanya anak-anaknya bergantian.

"Appa juga merindukan kalian."

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara Changmin disampingnya. Dia menatap ke arah Changmin dengan alis terangkat. "Sejak kapan kau disini?" desisnya bingung.

"Aku bisa berada dimanapun aku mau," balas Changmin tidak acuh.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya ingin mendebat, tapi otaknya mendadak kosong, hingga akhirnya dia hanya mendengus kasar.

"Sana, ganti bajumu!" perintah Changmin ketus. "Memangnya kau tidak kepanasan? Aneh sekali," omelnya.

"Mulutmu itu memang tidak bisa berbicara baik-baik, ya?"

"Memang," sahut Changmin santai, lalu duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, memandangi anak-anaknya.

Jaejoong mengelus pundak Kyuhyun pelan, berusaha menenangkan menantunya itu yang tampaknya sangat ingin membalas kata-kata Changmin.

"Aku ke atas dulu, Umma," pamit Kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan kamar Jaejoong.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi 30 menit kemudian. 10 menit pertama dia habiskan hanya untuk memandangi bathup yang sudah diisi oleh air dan wewangian lavender, tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Barulah, 20 menit kemudian, dia berendam. Menikmati kesejukan air, karena udara diluar benar-benar panas, padahal musim panas baru saja datang.

"Aku nyaris berpikir kau ketiduran di dalam sana."

Kyuhyun terlonjak dan mendapati Changmin tengah duduk di meja rias, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. "Aku memang nyaris melakukannya. Tapi setidaknya akal sehatku bekerja dengan baik."

"Selesai berpakaian, turunlah." Changmin berjalan ke arah pintu. "Makan siang."

Kyuhyun menuruti perkataan Changmin. Selesai berpakaian, dia benar-benar turun, lalu menuju ruang makan. Matanya membulat ketika melihat Hyun Min dan Min Hyun duduk di kursi khusus bayi, dan kedua bayi itu sibuk menggapai-gapai. Seolah minta di gendong.

"Sayang!" seru Kyuhyun. Dia langsung memeluk keduanya sekaligus. Dengan gemas, dia mencium keduanya bergantian. "Kalian tahu, Umma benar-benar merindukan kalian."

"Umma!" seru Min Hyun dengan suaranya yang khas.

Hyun Min juga menyerukan sesuatu yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti.

Kyuhyun mendongak ketika Changmin meletakkan sepiring lasagna di hadapannya.

"Habiskan," ujarnya tegas. Tidak dapat di bantah.

"Tampaknya begitu menginjakkan kakimu di Seoul, kau kembali menyebalkan," ketus Kyuhyun. Namun tetap memakan nasi goreng kimchi yang diberikan Changmin.

Changmin memutari meja makan, lalu duduk di antara Hyun Min dan Min Hyun dengan semangkuk makanan khusus batita. "Nah, kalian harus makan. Minnie, buka mulut?" Changmin menyuapi Hyun Min dengan santai.

Kyuhyun merengut karena Changmin tidak mengacuhkan ucapannya. "Kau pasti tidak akan mau menggendongku lagi, kan?"

"Bermimpi saja kau," cetus Changmin.

Kyuhyun berdecak, lalu makan dalam diam.

Changmin menyuapkan Hyun Min dan Min Hyun bergantian. Kedua anaknya itu dengan patuh menerima setiap suapan yang di berikan Changmin.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin yang dengan luwes menyuapi kedua anak-anaknya. Harusnya namja itu tidak sesantai itu, kan? Dia kan namja, kenapa bisa dengan mudahnya menyuapkan bayi?

"Lalu kenapa? Terima saja kenyataan kalau aku memang lebih baik darimu."

Kyuhyun melotot. "Berhentilah membaca pikiranku!"

Changmin tersenyum miring. "Tidak usah berpikir."

"Astaga! Ya Tuhan! Rasanya seminggu selama di New Zealand kemarin benar-benar mimpi," keluh Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin putus asa.

Changmin kembali mengabaikan Kyuhyun. Dia baru akan kembali menyuapkan Min Hyun ketika ponselnya di meja berbunyi.

Kyuhyun berseru heboh. "Benar! Aku bahkan tidak melihat ponselku selama New Zealand. Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?"

"Aku menyimpannya di laci meja rias," jawab Changmin dengan cueknya, lalu mengangkat panggilan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Betapa menyebalkannya namja ini," desis Kyuhyun sambil menusuk lasagnanya penuh dendam.

"Ya. Ini aku. Ada apa Kris?"

Kyuhyun segera mengangkat kepalanya mendengar nama Kris. Keningnya berkerut ketika mendapati wajah Changmin menegang. Entah apa yang di katakan Kris hingga Changmin berekspresi seperti itu.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun. "Sebentar," gumamnya. "Kyu, kau suapi mereka." Setelah mengatakan itu, Changmin langsung berlalu menuju pintu belakang.

"Minho, kau jaga Minnie dan Hyunnie," seru Kyuhyun langsung begitu Minho memasuki ruang makan.

Minho mendesah. "Aku sudah menjaganya seminggu lebih noona," keluhnya.

Kyuhyun mengabaikan perkataan Minho, lalu mengendap-endap menuju pintu belakang. Dia dapat melihat pintu belakang terbuka, tapi dia tidak melihat Changmin dari posisinya. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun bersandar pada dinding di samping pintu, berusaha mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Changmin.

"Kekasihnya?" tanya Changmin memastikan.

Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu.

"Sebaiknya kita bertemu di hutan."

Kyuhyun langsung menjerit begitu Changmin muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah keruh. Namja itu tak kalah terkejutnya di banding Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri disini?" tanya Changmin penuh selidik.

"Belum cukup lama," jawab Kyuhyun gugup. "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Kris?"

"Hanya masalah kecil," ujar Changmin. "Aku harus pergi. Katakan pada orang rumah." Changmin mengangkat sebelah tangannya ketika Kyuhyun membuka mulut. "Kau tidak boleh mengikutiku."

"Aku masih sayang pada hidupku. Jadi aku tidak akan mengikutimu ke hutan terkutuk itu," balas Kyuhyun kesal.

oOoOoOoOo

Selesai memberi Hyun Min dan Min Hyun makan, dia kembali menitipkan kedua anaknya itu pada mertuanya yang tengah bersantai di ruang tengah. Karena kepalanya mendadak pusing, sehingga ia ingin istirahat di kamar. Mungkin ini karena efek perjalanannya.

"Hai, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya berdiri ketika melihat seorang namja yang tidak ia kenal tengah duduk dengan tenang di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Bahkan dia tidak menjerit karena terlalu syok dengan kehadiran namja itu.

"Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku tidak melihatmu selama hampir dua minggu ini. Dan pertanyaanku baru saja terjawab," ujar namja itu. "Jadi, kau pergi ke New Zealand? Hanya berdua dengan Changmin?"

"Siapa kau?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar.

Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Aku Minwoo. Salam kenal. Akhirnya kita benar-benar bertemu."

Kyuhyun hanya menatap tangan namja yang bernama Minwoo itu tanpa berniat untuk menjabatnya sama sekali.

"Seharusnya aku mengikuti kalian kesana. Kalau kalian terbunuh, juga tidak akan ada yang tahu."

Kyuhyun mundur selangkah dan tubuhnya langsung membentur pintu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Minwoo terkekeh geli. Dan suara kekehannya terdengar sangat menakutkan. "Kau pikir, siapa dalang dari semua kejadian yang kau alami sebulan belakangan ini? Pesan Changmin yang mengajakmu lari pagi, suara yeoja yang mengangkat teleponmu pada Changmin, suara yang memanggil namamu, dan penculikan Hyun Min. Ah, aku kecewa padamu soal itu," ujar Minwoo panjang lebar. "Aku pikir kau akan keluar rumah, mencari putramu itu bahkan sampai masuk ke hutan hingga aku bisa membunuhmu. Tapi kau malah pingsan."

Kyuhyun berjengit semakin takut. Dia baru akan menjerit ketika namja itu tiba-tiba saja membekap mulutnya. Kyuhyun mengerang ketika mendapati mata Minwoo berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

"Jangan coba-coba berteriak atau aku akan membakarmu saat ini juga!"

Kyuhyun kembali mengerang. Dia berusaha menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Minwoo.

"Nyawa harus di bayar nyawa," desis Minwoo. "Kau pernah dengar kalimat itu? Sekarang katakan dimana Changmin!"

Kyuhyun menggeleng.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari dia bersama-sama?"

Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya semakin pusing dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka terasa sangat menyakitkan. Sepertinya Minwoo sengaja melewati semak belukar sehingga tangan dan kakinya bahkan wajahnya tergores sulur-sulur berduri. Dia nyaris tumbang ketika Minwoo tiba-tiba berhenti hingga dia langsung bergantung pada lengan namja itu. Setidaknya dia masih tidak menginginkan tubuhnya membentur tanah.

"Hai Changmin!"

Kyuhyun dapat melihat Changmin dan Kris meski matanya nyaris tertutup.

"Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin, curiga. Tidak percaya bahwa yeoja yang bergantung di lengan Minwoo benar-benar Kyuhyun.

"Changmin," gumam Kyuhyun lemah.

Changmin nyaris menertawakan Minwoo karena namja itu ingin mengerjainya, namun begitu melihat kilau di tangan kanan Kyuhyun, tubuhnya langsung menegang. "Kyuhyun!"

Minwoo menggerakan jari telunjuknya, seolah tidak setuju dengan gerakan Changmin yang akan menghambur menghampirinya. "Kau tidak boleh menyentuhnya, bung!"

"Minwoo, kau salah paham," ujar Kris, berusaha menengahi. "Changmin tidak membunuh Jessica sama sekali."

"Dan menurutmu aku percaya?" tanya Minwoo sinis. "Aku sudah bertanya pada banyak orang. Dan semua yang mereka katakan sama. Jessica menculik Kyuhyun, dan Changmin melakukan transpor energi tingkat tinggi hingga dia melakukan duel dengan Jessica. Lalu namja terkutuk itu membakar Jessica-ku!" Minwoo mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun, hingga yeoja itu terhempas ke tanah yang penuh ranting pohon. "Jangan mendekatinya, atau aku akan membunuhnya sekarang!" bentak Minwoo ketika Changmin baru maju selangkah. Dia menatap Changmin dan Kris bergantian dan sadar kalau usaha yang dia lakukan berhasil ketika mendengar seruan Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Changmin berusaha mengangkat kakinya yang seolah melekat dengan tanah.

"Changmin, jangan bergerak!" Kris memperingatkan. "Kau akan kehabisan tenaga jika kau berusaha menggerakkan kakimu."

"Diam!" seru Minwoo. Dia ingin mendapatkan perhatian Changmin dan Kris kembali. "Aku mencari Jessica selama beberapa bulan sejak malam itu. Dia tiba-tiba hilang seolah di telan bumi. Aku berusaha bertanya pada banyak orang, dan setelah sekian lama, aku mendapat kabarnya. Dan kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika mendengar mereka mengatakan kalau Jessica sudah mati? Terlebih lagi kalau orang yang melakukannya adalah kau, Changmin! Bukankah kita bersahabat? Aku, kau, Jessica, dan kau Kris! Dimana otakmu, hah?!"

"Yeoja yang kau sebut Jessica-ku itu hampir membunuh Kyuhyun. Menurutmu aku hanya diam saja?! Dan kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Yeoja itu bahkan tidak mencintaimu sedikitpun! Jangan buang-buang waktumu, Minwoo! Yeoja itu memang pantas mati!" seru Changmin berapi-api.

"Brengsek!" Minwoo mengumpat, dia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun hingga yeoja itu berdiri, lalu melayangkan sebuah tamparan pada pipi Kyuhyun.

"Berhenti menyakitinya!" seru Changmin.

"Nyawa harus di bayar dengan nyawa," desis Minwoo. "Aku akan membunuhnya di hadapanmu. Dan kau bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Setelah aku membunuh manusia lemah ini? Tidak masalah," balas Minwoo santai.

Minwoo memegangi kedua lengan Kyuhyun, berusaha agar yeoja itu tetap berdiri dan dia dapat melakukan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Meskipun mata Kyuhyun nyaris terpejam, namun dia tetap bisa melihat mata Minwoo.

"Jangan tatap matanya!" seru Kris.

Kyuhyun mengerjap, seolah disadarkan dari lamunan panjang. Namun dia merasa semuanya sudah terlambat. Dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang berusaha menarik kesadarannya dan tenggelam ke dalam pusaran yang tidak terlihat ujungnya.

Kyuhyun mencengkram lengan Minwoo karena dia merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemas. Apa yang di lakukan namja ini padanya? Dia berusaha membuka matanya dan menatap Minwoo penuh tanda tanya.

Minwoo menyeringai. Dia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua lengan Kyuhyun, dan saat itu juga, yeoja di hadapannya langsung tumbang dengan mata terpejam sepenuhnya.

"Sialan!" Changmin mengumpat keras, dan langsung menghambur ke depan. Melayangkan sebuh pukulan tepat di rahang Minwoo. "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!"

Minwoo mendorong Changmin, dan balas memukuli namja itu. "Pergi saja kau ke neraka bersama manusia tidak berguna itu!"

Kris memegangi lengan Minwoo yang akan kembali memukul wajah Changmin. "Hentikan! Kau salah paham!" serunya. "Aku yang membunuh Jessica! Aku yang melemparnya ke dalam kobaran api! Orang-orang yang kau tanyai sama sekali tidak tahu!" lagi-lagi Kris berseru. Ingin mendapatkan perhatian Minwoo.

Minwoo membeku di tempatnya. Lalu matanya menatap Kris tajam. Meminta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pelan, namun suaranya terdengar berbahaya.

"Aku ada disana saat itu. Changmin tidak bisa melawan Jessica sama sekali. Saat itu Changmin kehabisan tenaga, dan Jessica memanfaatkan itu untuk membereskan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku sama sekali. Jadi, ketika dia tengah berkonsenterasi menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membunuh Kyuhyun, aku mendorongnya dari belakang. Aku mematahkan lehernya dan..."

Minwoo langsung menerjang Kris, bahkan sebelum namja itu menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Kau," desisnya. "Kau juga pantas mati."

"Hentikan hal apapun yang kau lakukan pada Kyuhyun," ujar Kris dengan suara tercekat. Andai dia bisa mati karena kehabisan napas, mungkin dia sudah benar-benar mati karena kuatnya cengkraman Minwoo pada lehernya. "Kau menyimpan dendam pada orang yang salah."

"Tutup mulutmu, sialan!"

"Kau yang sialan!" Changmin menarik tubuh Minwoo dari atas Kris. "Yeoja itu tidak pernah mencintaimu! Berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia!"

Minwoo kembali membeku di tempatnya karena ucapan Changmin.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tapi setidaknya detak jantung yeoja itu masih normal, meskipun dia tidak bisa membangunkan yeoja itu sama sekali. Mendapati detak jantung yeoja itu baik-baik saja sudah membuatnya cukup tenang. "Kau pasti tahu kalau Jessica tidak mencintaimu sama sekali, kan? Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh, Minwoo. Maafkan aku, tapi Jessica memang pantas mati," ujar Changmin.

Minwoo menarik rambutnya putus asa. Dia tidak bisa membalas kata-kata Changmin. Memang benar. Dia tahu kalau Jessica tidak mencintainya sama sekali. Selama ini, yeoja itu selalu memperalatnya untuk membuat hubungan Changmin dan Kyuhyun memburuk. Seperti berfoto bersama nyaris telanjang, dengan mengubah dirinya menjadi Changmin.

"Aku tahu kau menggunakan kekuatanmu pada Kyuhyun. Jadi aku mohon padamu untuk menghentikannya," ujar Changmin, dengan suara yang benar-benar memohon.

Minwoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa."

Mata Changmin menajam. "Apa?"

"Kekuatan itu tidak bisa di hentikan." Minwoo menatap Changmin penuh permohonan maaf. "Hanya yeoja itu yang dapat menghentikannya."

"Conquer?" tanya Kris tak yakin. "Kau memilikinya?"

Minwoo mengangguk.

"Conquer?" Changmin mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Dia menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak seperti orang tengah tidur nyenyak, namun dia tahu kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

"Conquer itu kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki oleh vampire yang terpilih. Tidak semua vampire murni dapat memiliki kekuatan semacam itu," jelas Kris. "Hanya penderita kekuatan Conquer yang dapat menghentikan kekuatan itu sendiri. Ini semacam pilihan. Jika keinginan si penderita untuk hidup lebih besar, maka penderita akan hidup. Dan jika tidak," Kris menarik napas, dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang mulai memucat. "Dia akan mati. Seperti itu."

Changmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang mulai terasa dingin. Dia menarik tubuh Kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Lalu dia menatap Minwoo setajam mungkin. "Kau," Changmin merasakan kerongkongannya tercekat. Haruskah dia mengalami hal ini lagi? Dulu karena Jessica, lalu sekarang Minwoo. Akankah dia masih bisa mendapatkan keajaiban seperti dulu? "Kalau Kyuhyun pergi, kau juga harus melakukan hal yang sama padaku, Minwoo."

Minwoo melotot tidak percaya. Sebegitu besarkah cinta Changmin untuk manusia di pelukannya?

"Aku memang mencintainya sebesar itu, jika kau bertanya-tanya," jawab Changmin santai. Changmin menunduk, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lekukan leher Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak berharap banyak, tapi jika keajaiban itu kembali berpihak padaku, aku ingin hidup lebih lama denganmu, Kyu."

Minwoo dan Kris hanya dapat menatap Changmin yang semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. Tubuh namja itu terlihat bergetar meskipun hanya gerakan samar.

"Aku yakin keinginan Kyuhyun untuk hidup lebih besar," gumam Minwoo ketika melihat Changmin mulai memeriksa pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun. Tampaknya namja itu sedang mencari denyut nadi yeoja itu.

"Minwoo," desis Changmin, menatap Minwoo dengan mata merah. "Lakukan sekarang."

Minwoo menatap Changmin. Hanya menatap tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Kris buru-buru berdiri di antara kedua orang itu. "Minwoo, kau sudah gila?! Jangan lakukan! Kalau Changmin mati, bagaimana dengan anak-anak mereka?! Jangan turuti perintah si bodoh itu!"

Minwoo menyeringai. "Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," ujarnya. "Dan kau Changmin, apa denyut nadi istrimu sudah tidak bisa kau rasakan?"

Mata Changmin menyipit. Menunggu penjelasan.

"Jika Kyuhyun berhasil, tidak sampai dua menit lagi kau akan kembali merasakannya." Minwoo berdehem. "Ketika kau tiba-tiba kehilangan denyut nadi si penderita Conquer, saat itu penderita sedang berada dalam masa Conquer. Penaklukan. Akankah dia berhasil, atau tidak. Seingatku masa itu berlangsung sekitar lima menit. Jika lebih dari waktu itu..."

"Changmin?"

Tubuh Changmin menegang seketika. Dia buru-buru menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Mata yeoja itu masih terpejam. Namun dia yakin baru saja mendengar suara yeoja itu. "Kyu?" pandangannya menelusuri tubuh Kyuhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia dapat melihat pergerakan dada Kyuhyun. Menandakan yeoja itu kembali bernapas.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir," ucapnya parau. "Benar, kan?"

Changmin mengangguk kuat, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. "It's over, Kyu," ujarnya yakin. "It's over."

oOoOoOoOo


	37. Regret?

"Ck!" Arrum berdecak sambil memasuki kamar Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Changmin kembali ke rumah bersama dengan Kris, dan yang paling membuat seisi rumah terkejut adalah keberadaan Kyuhyun di dalam gendongan Changmin. Mereka tidak tahu sama sekali kalau Kyuhyun keluar, karena terakhir yang mereka ingat, Kyuhyun meminta izin karena dia ingin istirahat.

 ** _"Minwoo menculiknya," jawab Changmin._**

 ** _"Menculiknya?!" seru mereka._**

 ** _"Ya, sesuatu semacam itu." Changmin segera menaiki tangga. Tidak mempedulikan seluruh orang dirumah sedang kebingungan._**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Arrum, meletakkan baskon air hangat di atas nakas.

Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur hanya mengangkat bahu. Dia terlalu malas menceritakan semuanya karena tubuhnya benar-benar lemas. Lagi pula, dia juga tidak begitu ingat. Dia hanya ingat ketika memasuki kamar, ada Minwoo di tempat tidur, mereka berbicara sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia diseret menuju hutan. Lalu dia tidak ingat apapun.

"Dimana Kris?" tanya Changmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Namja itu sudah terlihat seperti biasa. Tanpa ada lebam ataupun luka sedikitpun.

"Di bawah. Menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada semua orang." Arrum mencelupkan handuk ke baskom yang berisi air hangat, lalu mengusapkan handuk yang sedikit lembab itu pada pipi Kyuhyun yang terlihat membengkak. "Umma menyuruhku mengobati pipi Kyuhyun, karena kau pasti tidak bisa melakukannya." Arrum melirik Changmin sinis. "Dasar suami tidak berguna!"

Kyuhyun menyenggol lengan Arrum. Memperingatkan.

Changmin mendelik. "Hanya luka kecil seperti itu aku bisa mengobatinya." Changmin segera menghampiri tempat tidur, lalu mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang membengkak dengan tangannya. Sekian detik kemudian pipi Kyuhyun terlihat normal. "Kau lihat?"

Arrum mendengus, lalu melempar handuk yang dia gunakan untuk mengompres pipi Kyuhyun ke dalam baskom. "Lalu kenapa Umma menyuruhku kesini, kalau kau bisa melakukannya?!"

Changmin kembali tersenyum sinis. "Tentu saja karena Umma tidak ingin kau memelototi Woobin seolah kau akan memakannya saat itu juga!"

Wajah Arrum langsung memerah. "Aku tidak seperti itu!"

Changmin menggeleng tidak setuju. "Kau memang begitu. Tidak perlu mengelak." Lalu tatapan Changmin berubah serius, "Kenapa Woobin bisa disini?"

"Bukan urusanmu, kan?" balas Arrum ketus. "Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi!"

"Aku ingin istirahat." Changmin langsung bangkit dari posisi duduknya, memutari tempat tidur, dan baru akan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Kyuhyun ketika Arrum mengarahkan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun. "Jangan tanya-tanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyu, kau harus istirahat!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Arrum cemberut.

Arrum bersidekap. "Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini."

"Memangnya aku peduli?" balas Changmin tak acuh. Lalu benar-benar membaringkan tubuhnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Arrum keluar dari kamar sambil membawa baskom air hangat, dan membanting pintu.

"Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak usah meniru Arrum," kata Changmin tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali.

"Bukankah kau memang menyebalkan," gerutu Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah, lalu memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Changmin.

Tanpa membuka matanya sama sekali, Changmin ikut memutar tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan punggung Kyuhyun. Sambil tersenyum samar, Changmin mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di pinggang yeoja itu. Memeluknya. "Kau tidak menyesal menikah denganku, kan?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Changmin, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. "Selamat istirahat, Kyu."

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun membuka matanya ketika merasakan rambutnya di tarik-tarik. Dia tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Min Hyun tengah menatapnya dengan matanya yang bening. Dengan gerakan pelan –berusaha untuk tidak membuat Hyun Min terbangun, Kyuhyun merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, dan meletakkan Min Hyun ke atas pangkuannya.

"Kenapa Minnieterbangun?" tanya Kyuhyun nyaris bebrisik.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah jam, dan menguap ketika mendapati jam masih menujukkan pukul 2 dini hari. Min Hyun di pangkuannya sibuk berceloteh dengan bahasa bayi yang tidak Kyuhyun mengerti sama sekali, hingga akhirnya anak keduanya itu menunjuk pintu balkon.

"Minnie ingin keluar?"

Min Hyun tertawa, sambil mengangguk.

Kyuhyun mencium pipi Min Hyun gemas. "Baiklah. Tapi jangan berisik dan membuat saudara kembarmu terbangun."

Min Hyun kembali tertawa.

Kyuhyun membuka tirai yang ada di pintu balkon. Melihat keadaan di luar. Tampaknya cukup terang. Tapi tidak seterang bulan purnama. Mungkin satu atau dua hari lagi baru bulan purnama.

"Minnie lihat hutan itu? Appa sedang disana," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk hutan yang ada di taman belakang. Saat ini mereka berdua sudah berdiri di ujung balkon dan menikmati suasana dini hari. Terdengar suara-suara binatang kecil yang bersahutan, dan hutan yang di sana terlihat berkabut padahal sedang musim panas.

Min Hyun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, seolah ingin menggapai hutan tersebut.

"Anniyo, kita tidak boleh kesana." Kyuhyun duduk di lantai balkon sedangkan Min Hyun berdiri dengan memegang besi balkon tersebut. "Duduk manis disini."

Min Hyun berbicara dengan bahasanya sendiri seolah mengatakan kalau dia benar-benar ingin pergi ke hutan itu.

"Disana ada banyak hantu, dan hantu itu memakan anak kecil sepertiu Minnie. Minnie mau di makan oleh hantu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun, menakut-nakuti putrinya sendiri.

Min Hyun menatap Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Bayi berusia satu tahun lebih itu mengerutkan kening.

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Astaga! Kau benar-benar mirip Appa-mu saat bingung seperti itu."

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun tereranjat, lalu menoleh ke bawah. Dia mengerutkan kening, sangsi. "Arrum?"

"Yes. Aku Arrum. Yeoja tercantik di keluarga Shim."

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Naiklah."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Arrum sudah berada di balkon bersama dengannya dan Min Hyun. Putrinya itu tampak senang melihat Arrum, karena begitu Arrum tiba di atas, dia langsung mengejar bibinya itu.

"Kenapa kau diluar sendirian? Bagaimana kalau ada vampire yang tiba-tiba datang?" protes Arrum setelah Min Hyun duduk manis di pangkuannya.

Kyuhyun menunjuk Min Hyun dengan dagunya. "Dia membangunkanku, dan memintaku untuk membawanya ke balkon."

Arrum mengangguk mengerti. Dia mencium kepala Min Hyun berkali-kali hingga yeoja kecil itu tertawa senang. Sedetik kemudian, dia langsung menatap Kyuhyun serius. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi ketika di hutan?"

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu?"

"Menurutmu, aku tahu dari mana?" balasnya kesal.

"Memangnya orang rumah tidak menceritakannya padamu?"

Arrum menggeleng. "Begitu aku turun, mereka sudah selesai bicara."

"Aku tidak ingat," ujar Kyuhyun pelan. "Yang aku tahu, Minwoo tiba-tiba muncul di kamar. Membicarakan hal yang tidak kumengerti. Nyawa di bayar nyawa? Entahlah. Intinya, dia lah dalang dari semua ini. Dia yang membuat Changmin tidak bisa membaca pikiranku, dia yang menculik Hyun Min, dia yang menyadap telepon Changmin, semuanya. Dia pelakunya. Lalu dia membawaku ke hutan dan aku tidak ingat apapun."

"Sedikitpun?" tanya Arrum.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia ingin balas dendam kurasa. Tapi, semuanya sudah berakhir. Aku tahu itu."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Arrum sangsi. Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun seyakin itu?

"Kau tahu, terakhir kali yang kuingat adalah mata milik Minwoo. Lalu semuanya berubah gelap. Aku merasa berada di suatu tempat yang cukup nyaman. Tempat yang aku merasa bahwa disana tidak ada kesedihan, keputus-asaan, atau hal menyedihkan yang lainnya. Yang ada hanya kebahagiaan, kedamaian, dan jenis tempat yang membuat semua orang betah berada disana." Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas perlahan. Dan bayangan akan New Zealand kembali muncul di pikirannya. "Tempat itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding New Zealand."

"Lalu?" tanya Arrum penasaran.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin berada disana. Tempat itu jelas tidak nyata. Maksudku, kenapa aku harus berada disana? Bukannya hidup tanpa ada hal menyakitkan sama sekali bukan hidup? Bukankah tanpa itu semua kita tidak akan tahu apa itu kebahagiaan?"

Arrum menatap Kyuhyun takjub.

"Meskipun aku tidak ingin berada disana, aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Aku ingin bangun dan membuka mata, tapi semuanya terasa sulit. Sesuatu disana menahanku, membayangiku dengan segala macam kebahagiaan, keindahan, dan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin kurasakan selamanya di dunia nyata." Kyuhyun mantap hutan yang kabutnya bertambah parah. "Tapi aku tahu, hal-hal di dunia nyata jauh lebih sempurna dari pada yang ada disana. Bagaimanapun mereka membayangiku, keinginanku untuk kembali jauh lebih kuat. Aku punya keluarga dan sahabat. Aku juga punya Changmin dan keempat anak-anak kami. Dengan kesempurnaan itu, menurutmu aku akan bertahan disana?"

Arrum terus menatap Kyuhyun.

"Lalu entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku terasa di tarik, dan aku sudah berada dalam pelukan Changmin. Dan saat itu juga, aku yakin bahwa semuanya telah selesai. Masalahku dengan Minwoo. Atau masalah kau dengan Minwoo."

"Aku?" Arrum menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berdecak. "Aku tahu kau Changmin, jadi berhentilah meniru rupa kembaranmu sendiri!"

Sedetik kemudian, rupa Arrum yang duduk di hadapannya berganti dengan Changmin. Namja itu tertawa sumbang. "Sejak kapan kau tau ini aku?"

Kyuhyun mendelik. "Tampaknya, aku benar-benar bodoh dimatamu."

"Kau tidak mungkin sepintar itu, kan?" balas Changmin sambil menyeringai.

"Aku langsung tau begitu kau duduk di hadapanku sambil mencium Minnie." Kyuhyun melirik Min Hyun yang sudah tidur nyenyak di pelukan Changmin. "Arrum tidak suka mencium kepala Min Hyun, apalagi berulang-ulang. Bukankah itu kebiasaanmu? Lagi pula, sejak kapan Arrum memakai cincin kawinmu?"

Changmin melirik jari manisnya dan mengumpat dalam hati karena lupa melepas cincin itu. Dia berdehem dan wajahnya kembali datar. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun membuatnya tampak bodoh.

"Jadi kau tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lagi," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Changmin serius.

"Tentang?"

"Sore tadi kau bertanya, apakah aku menyesal menikah denganmu. Dan jawabannya adalah tidak."

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tak berkedip. Dia memang sudah memikirkan itu dari tadi. Penasaran akan jawaban Kyuhyun. Karena itulah dia merubah dirinya menjadi Arrum. Berharap akan mendapatkan jawaban. "Kenapa?" tanya Changmin pelan.

"Walaupun aku sering menderita, menangis, dan terluka yang disebabkan karena aku menikah denganmu, aku tahu, semuanya pasti berbalas. Setelah aku menangis, kau akan menghiburku dan aku kembali tersenyum. Lalu ketika aku terluka, kau akan mengobatinya hingga luka itu sembuh."

Changmin tidak dapat menahan senyumnya mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah tidak akan ada senyum tanpa air mata?" Kyuhyun mengulum senyum, lalu tatapannya berubah menerawang. "Semua hal menyedihkan mengajarkan kita untuk percaya bahwa selalu ada kebahagiaan yang menunggu kita di ujung sana. Dan yang kita butuhkan hanya kesabaran bahwa semua kesedihan itu pasti berakhir."

"Kau semakin dewasa, Kyu." Changmin terkekeh. "Rasanya baru kemarin kau meneleponku dan merengek untuk di jemput ke Mall karena Eunhyuk dan Kibum sudah pulang."

Kyuhyun kembali mendelik. "Astaga! Pujilah istrimu sedikit!"

Changmin tertawa ketika Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah darinya. "Kyu?" panggilnya pelan.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin mengejekku lagi, lebih baik tidak usah bicara!"

"Aku serius."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan malas-malasan. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Changmin memajukan tubuhnya dan berhasil mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir yeoja itu. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kedua pipi Kyuhyun merona. "Saranghae."

oOoOoOoOo


	38. Happily Ever After

REMAKE fanfiction from The Half Blood Vampire - karya TaniaMs

Cast : Shim Changmin, Cho Kyuhyun, and others

Warning : GS, Typo(s)

a/n: Fanfic ini merupakan karya milik TaniaMs. Saya hanya meREMAKE dan sedikit merubah tempat, nama serta mengurangi atau menambah kata seperlunya untuk keperluan cerita.

.

.

.

"Sudah siap?"

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan Hyun Min di gendongannya. Dia mengangguk, dan segera menggendong Min Hyun yang disambut dengan gelak tawa oleh putri keduanya tersebut. Min Hyun baru saja selesai mengganti pakaian karena bajunya yang sebelumnya basah terkena tumpahan minumannya.

Hari ini mereka berempat akan pergi ke taman, menikmati musim panas dengan berjemur sekaligus mengenalkan Hyun Min dan Min Hyun dengan dunia luar, dan orang-orang lainnya. Sedangkan kedua anaknya yang lain bersama Mr. & Mrs. Cho di rumah mereka.

"Ayo kita berangkat!"

Kyuhyun terkejut begitu menginjakkan kakinya di lantai bawah, Minho tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dengan baju putih tanpa lengan, di temani dengan topi berwarna senada. Min Hyun langsung memajukan tubuhnya, minta di gendong oleh pamannya itu.

"Tenang yeoja kecil, aku juga ikut," ujar Minho pada Min Hyun.

"Siapa yang mengajakmu?" tukas Changmin ketus dan tatapan matanya menajam.

"Tidak ada," jawab Minho enteng. "Aku dan Arrum noona berpikir kalau menghabiskan waktu di taman sepertinya menyenangkan juga."

Changmin menolehkan kepalanya, menatap Arrum tajam. "Kau?"

Arrum tersenyum, mengabaikan mata Changmin yang menakutkan. "Aku dan Minho tidak akan menganggumu dan Kyuhyun, kalau itu yang kau takutkan," ujarnya. "Kau pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Kyuhyun, kan?"

Changmin mendengus. "Apa katamu?"

"Tapi kami juga ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Minnie dan Hyunnie," ujar Minho dengan wajah memelas. "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita ke taman bersama-sama?"

Changmin mengerang kesal. Menatap dua makhluk di hadapannya dengan tajam, lalu beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya. Menyerahkan semuanya pada Changmin. Kalau dia mengatakan setuju, bisa-bisa dia di makan oleh namja itu. Kalau dia mengatakan tidak, dia merasa tidak enak pada Arrum dan Minho. Memang, ide untuk menghabiskan waktu di taman adalah ide Changmin, entah kenapa namja itu tiba-tiba mendapat pencerahan sehingga mengajaknya dan anak-anak keluar.

Changmin mendelik. "Harusnya kau bilang tidak," ketusnya sambil menyerahkan Hyun Min pada Kyuhyun, dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

Kyuhyun mendesah melihat Changmin menghilang di balik pintu depan. "Aku bahkan masih tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya."

Arrum terkekeh. "Kyu, tentu saja kau tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya. Saudara kembarku itu tidak punya pikiran sama sekali," ujarnya enteng tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kyuhyun! Aku bisa terpanggang kalau berdiri lebih lama di luar sini!"

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Aku segera kesana!"

oOoOoOoOo

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa ketika melihat Min Hyun memekik senang karena Minho mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Sementara Arrum sedang mengajak Hyun Min berkeliling, dan Changmin sendiri tengah berbaring tidak jauh dari mereka. Musim panas saat ini belum memasuki puncaknya sehingga panas matahari masih tidak begitu menyakitkan. Masih hangat, sehingga orang-orang betah berada di bawahnya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum ketika melihatnya banyak anak-anak yang berlarian disana. Kebanyakan orang-orang di taman itu memang sudah berkeluarga, mereka bersantai di atas tikar, sementara anak-anak mereka berlarian disekitarnya. Dan sebagian besar remaja, pasti akan menghabiskan waktu mereka di pantai.

Kyuhyun terkejut ketika seorang bocah tersungkur di hadapannya. Sebagai seorang Ibu, dia langsung membantu bocah yang ia yakini baru berusia lima tahun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan seluruh tubuh bocah namja itu.

Bocah itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tidak ada luka," ujarnya dengan semangat.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lega, dan membersihkan rumput dan tanah yang melekat pada lulut bocah tersebut. "Dimana ummamu, bocah pintar?"

Sebelum sang anak sempat menjawab pertanyaannya, seorang yeoja berusia akhir 20-an menghampiri mereka. "Astaga, Jiyoung! Umma mencarimu kemana-mana, sayang!"

Kyuhyun berdiri, dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu. "Putramu?"

Yeoja itu balas tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Ya, dia suka sekali berlarian kemana-mana," jawabnya sambil menggendong bocah yang dipanggil Jiyoung itu. "Berhenti membuat ummamu cemas."

"Putramu tampan sekali," puji Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Jiyoung.

"Terima kasih," balasnya. Lalu tatapan yeoja itu beralih pada Minho yang sedang menyuapi buah pada Min Hyun. "Dan dia pasti putrimu, benar?"

Kyuhyun menggangguk. "Ya."

"Dia sangat mirip dengan Ayahnya."

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ayahnya? Apa maksud yeoja itu Minho adalah ayah Min Hyun? "Dia—"

"Sekali lagi terima kasih," ujar yeoja itu, sebelum Kyuhyun sempat mengatakan kebenarannya. "Kami permisi."

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian yeoja itu dengan resah. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu mengatakan Min Hyun sangat mirip dengan Minho?

"Benarkah aku mirip dengan Minnie?" tanya Minho begitu Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia mirip denganmu?" tukas Changmin ketus, dan segera mengambil Min Hyun dari pangkuan Minho. "Aku ayahnya. Sudah pasti dia mirip denganku."

Minho mencibir. "Hyung tidak dengar kata yeoja tadi? Dia bilang Min Hyun mirip denganku."

"Matanya pasti bermasalah karena mengatakan Hyunnie mirip denganmu," balas Changmin dingin. Lalu dia beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Dan kau, kenapa kau tidak katakan padanya kalau Minho bukan suamimu, hah? Membuat orang kesal saja!" gerutu Changmin, lalu dia bangkit dari duduknya. "Nikmati piknikmu dengan suamimu itu, aku mau jalan-jalan dengan putriku."

Kyuhyun menatap kepergian Changmin dengan mulut menganga. Astaga, ada apa dengan namja itu? "Apa dia memakan sesuatu yang salah ketika di hutan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Minho.

Minho mengangkat bahu tak peduli, dan membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman. Menikmati sinar matahari yang menyirami tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang tidak jauh dari mereka membentang tikar. Meskipun panas matahari tidak terik, dia tetap tidak tahan berlama-lama di bawahnya. Membuatnya pusing. Kyuhyun memasang headset ke telinganya dan memutar lagu favoritnya belakangan ini, Need You Now milik Lady Antebellum. Perlahan dia memejamkan matanya.

 _And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?_

 _For me it happens all the time._

 _It's quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you Now_

 _Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without_

 _I just need you now_

Kyuhyun nyaris mencapai alam tidur ketika mendengar suara gemersik di sampingnya. Dia baru akan membuka mata untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut ketika sebuah tangan menyelipkan poninya yang terjuntai ke depan wajah ke belakang telinganya. Dia kenal aroma parfum ini. Tanpa kentara Kyuhyun menekan tombol pause di ponselnya.

"Minnie, umma sedang tidur," ujar Changmin sambil menahan tangan Min Hyun yang ingin menggapai wajah Kyuhyun.

Min Hyun menatap Changmin dengan wajah masam.

Changmin tersenyum ketika melihat wajah protes Min Hyun. "Anak pintar tidak mengganggu tidur ummanya. Lihat ini." Changmin menyerahkan gelangnya pada Min Hyun dan putrinya itu menerima dengan senang hati.

Kyuhyun kembali merasakan sentuhan Changmin di wajahnya. Kali ini namja itu mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Hal yang tidak pernah di lakukan namja itu dalam keadaan normal. Sesaat kemudian, Changmin menurunkan tangannya.

Kyuhyun nyaris berpikir kalau Changmin meninggalkannya ketika sebuah tangan menarik kepalanya hingga dia merasakan kepalanya bersandar pada sesuatu. Yang kemudian dia ketahui adalah pundak Changmin itu sendiri.

Changmin menghela napas panjang. Dia mengusap puncak kepala Kyuhyun dengan gerakan teratur sementara putrinya itu tampak sibuk dengan gelang yang dia berikan. "Aku pasti terlihat aneh dimatamu, kan?" gumam Changmin. "Seperti yang kau tahu, beginilah aku. Aku bukan orang yang pandai mengekspresikan perasaanku dengan benar. Aku hanya tidak suka jika ada orang lain yang menganggapmu milik orang lain. Kau istriku, lalu kenapa yeoja tadi malah mengatakan secara tidak langsung kalau Minholah suamimu? Aku tahu yeoja itu tidak tahu kebenarannya, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuatku kesal." Changmin terkekeh. "Apa aku terdengar seperti suami yang posesif? Hah! Bahkan aku tidak bisa mengatakan hal ini secara langsung padamu. Terlepas dari statusku yang berdarah campuran, aku pasti termasuk namja pengecut. Meskipun begitu, setidaknya aku mencintaimu, benar kan?" Changmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum akhirnya menenangkan Min Hyun yang mulai gelisah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam diam, dan memperbaiki posisi kepalanya pada pundak Changmin.

oOoOoOoOo

"Demi Tuhan! Cepat bangun!"

Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan guling ketika mendengar bentakan Changmin. Jujur saja, dia masih belum ingin bangun. Terlepas dari matanya yang tidak sanggup terbuka, dia juga kelelahan.

Pagi-pagi sekali, sekitar pukul lima, Changmin tiba-tiba muncul di kamar. Entah kerasukan apa, namja itu menciumnya habis-habisan dan tentu saja mereka berakhir di ranjang. Mereka melakukannya hingga beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia ketiduran karena kelelahan.

Dan sekarang namja itu membentaknya seolah-olah penyebabnya bangun kesiangan adalah dirinya sendiri. Benar-benar sulit di percaya.

"Tidak usah membela diri! Kemalasan itu memang sudah mendarah daging di tubuhmu!" sambar Changmin. "Sekarang, cepat bangun!"

Kyuhyun melempar guling yang digunakannya untuk menutup wajah beberapa saat lalu sembarang arah. "Kecilkan suaramu sedikit! Kalau anak-anak terbangun bagaimana?!" protes Kyuhyun sambil mencengkram selimutnya di depan dada.

Changmin mendengus keras lalu berkacak pinggang. "Mereka sudah di bawah. Bahkan ketika jam belum menunjukkan pukul tujuh, mereka semua sudah bangun. Tidak seperti seseorang yang melahirkan mereka," ujar Changmin sengit.

"Kalau kau tidak meniduriku tadi pagi, aku tidak akan bangun sesiang ini," sungut Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah.

"Cih! Teruslah mencari alasan!" Changmin melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Kyuhyun datar. "Turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi mandi, semua orang sudah menunggu di bawah."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Semua orang?"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu, cepat lakukan perintahku!" Changmin maju selangkah dan memegang ujung selimut yang digunakan Kyuhyun. Dalam sekejap mata, dia menariknya dan detik selanjutnya Changmin terkejut karena Kyuhyun menjerit keras.

"Kenapa kau menarik selimutnya?! Aku tidak..." Kyuhyun mengehentikan ucapannya ketika tangannya merasakan sesuatu. Perlahan dia melirik tubuhnya sendiri. Dia sudah berpakaian. Meskipun hanya tanktop dan hot-pants, setidaknya dia sudah berpakaian. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Changmin tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan sengit.

"For your information, aku tidak semesum itu hingga menarik selimut ketika aku tahu kau tidak berpakaian sedikitpun."

Kyuhyun merengut, lalu turun dari tempat tidur. Namja itu memang tidak pernah bicara baik-baik padanya dalam keadaan sadar. Lupakan saja kata-kata manis yang diucapkan namja itu kemarin siang. "Tidak mesum katanya? Lalu apa sebutan bagi namja yang memakaikan pakaian pada seorang yeoja sementara yeoja itu sedang tidur?" gerutu Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah.

Selesai mandi, Kyuhyun terkejut karena Changmin masih di kamar. Mengabaikan keberadaan namja itu, Kyuhyun mengambil pakaiannya dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia keluar.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyisir rambutnya.

"Ini juga kamarku, lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh berada disini?" balas Changmin ketus.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jemu. Dia menghempaskan sisirnya dengan sedikit keras, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. Dia menuruni tangga dengan hati dongkol.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingat ini hari apa?" tanya Changmin yang berada satu anak tangga di atas Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Memangnya aku peduli, ini hari apa?" balasnya, dan mendapatkan dorongan keras dari belakang kepalanya hingga dia nyaris tergelincir di anak tangga terakhir.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan kepalanya ke seluruh rumah, dan tidak mendapati siapa-siapa disana. Hanya terdengar bunyi jam yang berdetak. Dia melihat ruang tengah yang kosong. Bahkan televisipun tidak di nyalakan. Suasana rumah benar-benar sepi.

"Mana semua orang yang kau katakan?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada mencemooh. "Ini hari senin, dan masih pukul 10 pagi. Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Kau mengerjaiku, ya?"

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mencela. Lalu tanpa suara, dia mendorong Kyuhyun menuju pintu belakang.

Kyuhyun tidak membantah ketika Changmin mendorongnya dengan pelan menuju pintu belakang. Begitu tiba di depan pintu tersebut, Changmin berhenti hingga membuat Kyuhyun bingung.

"Buka pintunya," bisik Changmin.

Dengan kening berkerut, Kyuhyun membuka pintu tersebut. "Memangnya ada apa di..."

"HAPPY THIRD ANNIVERSARY!"

Kyuhyun membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Samar-samar dia mendengar ucapan selamat dari semua orang yang ada disana, saling tumpang tindih dengan suara tiupan terompet. Sementara dia masih dalam keadaan syok, dia mendengar suara tawa Changmin. Tawa yang jarang terdengar dari orang seperti namja itu. Tampaknya dia benar-benar senang. Terkutuklah dia karena melupakan hari pernikahannya sendiri!

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin takut-takut. Dia sudah yakin sekali akan mendapat tatapan tajam dari namja itu. Makanya ketika mendapati Changmin tengah tersenyum padanya, dia benar-benar terdiam.

"Changmin..." Kyuhyun tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Changmin sudah membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman panas. Hal itu mendapat sorakan dari semua orang.

"Hentikan! Cukup!" Minho berseru tidak suka. "Kalian ingin pamer kemesraan disini?!"

Changmin melepaskan bibir Kyuhyun, lalu mengecup kening yeoja itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Selamat ulang tahun pernikahan, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Selama ulang tahun pernikahan, Changmin." Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang. "Maafkan aku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingat."

Changmin mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Tidak masalah," ujarnya. "Aku tidak heran karena kinerja otakmu tidak begitu bagus."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Shim Changmin," desis Donghae geram.

Changmin tersenyum singkat pada kakak iparnya itu. "Senang bertemu juga, Hae hyung."

"Hilangkan aura permusuhan disini," ujar Jaejoong dengan senyuman hangat. "Ayo Kyu, Changmin, kalian harus meniup lilin dan buat permohonan. Cepat!"

oOoOoOoOo

Setelah meniup lilin bersamaan dengan Changmin, semua orang menyuruh Kyuhyun dan Changmin saling menyuapkan kue. Lalu foto bersama, dan di lanjutkan dengan berdansa. Mereka berdua seperti orang gila karena berdansa di bawah siraman matahari musim panas.

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah bangku yang di naungi oleh parasol. "Mereka sudah gila," gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangannya sendiri. Beberapa saat yang lalu, lagu yang di putar Arrum berakhir begitu pula dengan dansanya bersama Changmin.

Changmin tidak menanggapi, hanya meminum air mineral dingin yang baru saja di ambilnya dari meja di dekat pintu belakang. Tempat beberapa makanan dan minuman di sajikan.

Halaman belakang rumahnya terlihat ramai. Beberapap parasol didirikan, dan Changmin tidak peduli dari mana saudara-saudaranya mendapatkan semua itu. Jaejoong dan Yunho berdiri di dekat meja prasmanan dengan Soeul dan Haru di gendongan mereka masing-masing. Min Hyun berada di pelukan Donghae sementara Hyun Min bersama Minho. Heechul duduk berdekatan dengan Hyoyeon serta putrinya di bawah sebuah parasol, Sulli dan Sehun sibuk dengan urursan mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Arrum tampak terlibat obrolan yang menarik bersama orang tua Kyuhyun.

"Min, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujar Kyuhyun.

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas dan kembali menenguk air mineralnya. "Tidak masalah," ujarnya datar.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napas panjang. Benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Changmin.

"Kalau ini bisa membantumu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita," ujar Changmin dengan nada tak acuh. "Lalu aku mendengar pikiran-pikiran Minho dan Arrum ketika merencanakan ini semua."

Kyuhyun mendongak ke arah Changmin sambil tersenyum. Dia menggenggam tangan kiri Changmin. "Benarkah?"

Changmin menyeringai. "Setidaknya aku lebih dulu ingat dari pada dirimu," ujarnya sinis.

Sisa hari itu berjalan menyenangkan. Mereka semua di kejutkan oleh kedatangan Kris bersama seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang bernama Tao. Tentu saja yeoja itu adalah vampire berdarah murni, namun dia punya sifat yang menyenangkan. Lalu Victoria juga datang bersama dengan Nickhun, dan tak lama setelah itu di susul oleh Woobin. Mereka semua memenuhi halaman belakang, dan halaman yang semula terasa luas, mulai terasa sempit karena ada orang dimana-mana.

Satu jam setelah gelap, para tamu pamit pulang, hingga yang tersisa hanya Kyuhyun dan keluarga Shim. Setelah membersihkan sisa-sisa pesta kecil itu, Kyuhyun memutuskan ke kamar karena badannya benar-benar lelah. Sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke jamuan makan malam. Heechul dan Hyoyeon pulang ke rumahnya, lalu Minho, Arrum serta si kembar Sulli dan Sehun sudah menghilang ke dalam hutan.

"Mereka langsung tertidur," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap ke empat anak-anaknya yang sudah tertidur lelap.

"Tentu saja," sahut Changmin. "Mereka pasti kelelahan. Kau tidak mau mandi?"

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, Kyuhyun terkejut melihat tumpukan kado di kaki tempat tidur. Kado itu di bungkus dengan kertas pembungkus yang berbeda-beda, dan dengan ukuran yang berbeda pula.

"Mereka meninggalkan semua ini di depan kamar," ujar Changmin sambil menatap kado itu dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sementara pandangannya tertuju pada tumpukan kado tersebut.

"Aku sudah mandi, bodoh! Kau tidak lihat pakaianku sudah berubah?"

Kyuhyun mendongak, dan melihat rambut Changmin yang basah. "Tidak bisakah kau bicara baik-baik untuk hari ini saja?" ketusnya.

Changmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan mengambil sebuah kado yang terbalut pembungkus kado berwarna merah. "Ini dari Heechul hyung dan Hyoyeon noona."

Kyuhyun menatap kado itu curiga. "Itu pasti sesuatu yang buruk," gumam Kyuhyun, mengingat keusilan Heechul yang sudah tidak dapat di tolong lagi.

Changmin menatap Kyuhyun sebentar dan mulai membuka bungkus kado tersebut. Dia juga merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kado yang di berikan Heechul. Kalau ada penghargaan pada orang terusil di dunia, Heechul pasti mendapatkan penghargaan itu. Begitu bungkus kado itu terbuka, mata Changmin melotot ketika melihat tulisan yang ada di kotak tersebut. Ini benar-benar buruk. Victoria's Secret. Dia tidak mungkin mengharapkan sebuah pakaian biarawati, kan?

"Apa kadonya?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran karena wajah Changmin terlihat terkejut.

"Aku tidak ingin melihatnya," ujar Changmin sambil menyerahkan kotak itu pada Kyuhyun. "Lebih baik kau simpan kotak itu dimana aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

Kyuhyun menerima kotak yang di berikan Changmin dan matanya melotot sempurna. "Awas kau oppa," desis Kyuhyun.

"Ini dari Kris," ujar Changmin sambil mengangkat sebuah kepingan kaset. "Kau tertarik melihatnya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak ke hutan?" Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Bagaimana kalau isi kaset yang di berikan Kris adalah video mesum?

"Aku lebih tertarik pada kado-kado ini." Changmin berjalan menuju meja dan mengambil laptopnya, lalu meletakkan laptop tersebut di tempat tidur. Changmin menghidupkan laptop lalu memasukkan kaset tersebut ke dalam laptop sambil berdecak puas. "Wah, ini video."

Kyuhyun menatap laptop Changmin dengan cemas. "Kau benar-benar ingin melihatnya?"

"Memangnya kau tidak?" balas Changmin. Dan dia mulai memutar video itu.

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan cemas. Setelah beberapa detik, layar laptop itu tidak menampilkan apa-apa selain warna hitam. Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris muncul dengan senyuman yang bersahabat.

"Hai," sapanya. "Aku tidak tahu harus memberi kalian kado apa, sementara ulang tahun pernikahan kalian semakin dekat. Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu ulang tahun pernikahan kalian, kan?"

"Tidak juga," sahut Changmin tak acuh.

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Arrum dan dia bilang dia sedang mencari kado untuk kalian berdua. Dan dia mengatakan kapan ulang tahun pernikahan kalian. Lalu, akupun memikirkan kado yang pantas untuk kalian. Jadi, selamat menikmati kado yang ku berikan. Semoga kalian menyukainya."

Lalu layar laptop kembali gelap.

Changmin mendengus. "Apa-apaan itu?!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, layar laptop menunjukkan perubahan. Sebuah kalimat muncul secara perlahan memenuhi layar laptop.

"ChangKyu's love story".

Sebuah foto muncul di belakang kalimat yang mulai memudar itu. Kyuhyun merasakan napasnya tercekat karena terkejut. Fotonya dan Changmin ketika di depan pastor. Sepertinya ketika mereka sedang mengucap sumpah. Foto itupun memudar di gantikan oleh foto yang baru. Kali ini fotonya dan Changmin ketika di depan geraja, beberapa saat setelah pemberkatan selesai.

Lalu foto-fotopun bergulir dengan dilatari oleh lagi 'Two People' milik Sung Si Kyung. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin menghayati video tersebut. Fotonya ketika berciuman dengan Changmin di bawah sebuah pohon. Fotonya dan Changmin saat sedang berjalan di sekitar rumah dan perutnya terlihat membuncit. Lalu ada foto ketika dia berjalan di belakang Changmin dan melihat namja itu seolah Changmin adalah pusat dunianya. Foto itu memudar berganti dengan Changmin yang sedang memegang tangannya, dan menatapnya penuh harap, sementara dia tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Astaga! Kapan dia mengambil foto itu?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dan tersenyum dalam diam.

Foto kembali berganti. Kali ini foto ketika beberapa hari setelah dia melahirkan. Dia duduk di ranjang dengan Hyun Min di gendongannya, sementara Changmin berdiri disampingnya sambil menggendong Min Hyun. Foto selanjutnya adalah terlihat seperti taman. Changmin bersandar di sebuah pohon sementara dia tidur di pangkuan namja itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak ingat kapan foto itu di ambil.

Foto kembali berganti dan Kyuhyun menganga saking tidak percayanya. Kris mengikutinya dan Changmin ke New Zealand? Foto itu menunjukkan ketika dia dan Changmin tengah berdiri berdampingan menghadap ke danau pada malam hari. Foto itu diambil dari belakang. Lalu fotopun berganti dengan latar bandara. Dia menggenggam tangan Changmin dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak namja itu. Kalau dia tidak salah saat itu mereka baru mendarat di New Zealand. Dia sangat kelelahan, jadi mengabaikan rasa malunya dia menggandeng tangan Changmin.

Fotonya dan Changmin ketika di New Zealand terus bergulir. Ada foto ketika dia sedang berada dalam gendongan Changmin. Lalu, foto ketika dia menatap Changmin sengit, sedangkan namja menatap ke arah lain. Ada juga foto ketika duduk di ujung teras menatap danau, sementara Changmin di sampingnya sedang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta kalau dia boleh bilang.

Kyuhyun merasakan kedua pipnya memanas. Astaga! Apa benar Changmin pernah menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti itu? Tiba-tiba dia ingin memeluk namja itu.

Video itu di tutup dengan foto dia dan Changmin yang tengah berciuman di balkon kamar di bawah siraman cahaya bulan purnama.

"Itu menakjubkan," ujar Changmin dengan suara serak. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana Kris mendapatkan semua foto-foto itu, namun dia benar-benar ingin berterima kasih karenanya.

Changmin baru saja akan meng-klik kotak merah di sudut ketika layar laptop kembali menampilkan wajah Kris. Dia menjauhkan tangannya dari laptop dan menatap Kris.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukainya?" Kris terkekeh. "Penuh perjuangan keras bagiku untuk mendapatkan foto-foto itu, kalian tahu? Dan tentang foto kalian ketika di New Zealand. Aku minta maaf. Aku memang mengikuti kalian. Kalian pikir aku bisa tenang membiarkan kalian berdua kesana? Aku juga sengaja mengambil foto kalian, ingin mencetaknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam album lalu memberikannya pada kalian. Tapi aku lebih tertarik memasukkannya ke dalam video ini."

"Aku minta maaf karena ketika di awal aku sangat menjengkelkan. Entahlah, sepertinya aku sedang kasmaran saat itu, dan aku berusaha menarik perhatian Kyuhyun, bahkan berusaha untuk mengubah yeoja itu hingga menjadi milikku. Lalu aku kemudian tersadar bahwa tidak seharusnya aku merusak hubungan kalian, jadi aku bertobat," ujarnya. "Di ulang tahun pernikahan kalian yang ketiga ini, aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk kalian. Kalian berdua terlihat mengangumkan hingga membuatku iri. Jadi, aku selalu berdoa untuk kebahagiaan kalian. Sekali lagi, Happy anniversary!"

Sebuah foto kembali muncul. Kali ini adalah fotonya dan Changmin bersama keempat anak mereka. Itu adalah foto satu minggu yang lalu, yang diambil oleh Heechul. Dia dan Changmin sedang tertawa dengan Soeul dan Haru di gendongan mereka, sedangkan Hyun Min dan Min Hyun duduk di hadapan mereka juga terlihat sedang tersenyum. Lalu sebuah kalimat muncul perlahan di atas foto tersebut.

And I hope, they live happily ever after...

Kyuhyun segera menyeka air matanya ketika layar laptop kembali gelap. Kali ini videonya benar-benar telah selesai. Kyuhyun merasakan Changmin bangkit dari duduknya, dan sebelum dia sempat berpikir apa yang akan di lakukan namja itu, Changmin sudah menciumnya. Namja itu melepaskannya beberapa saat kemudian. "Saranghae, yeongwonhi," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Andwae."

Kyuhyun menatap Changmin bingung. "Andwae?"

"Forever is a long time and time has a way of changing things*," ujar Changmin. "Jadi, aku akan mencintaimu hari ini. Lalu ketika esok tiba, aku akan jatuh cinta lagi padamu dan mencintai sepanjang sisa hari itu. Begitu seterusnya."

Kyuhyun merasakan air matanya kembali jatuh. Sebelum dia sempat mengusapnya, Changmin sudah melakukannya lebih dulu.

"Aku tidak punya kado yang menakjubkan seperti Kris. Kadoku sangat sederhana."

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Hidup dan hatiku," ujar Changmin sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun. "Aku menyerahkan seluruh sisa hidupku, juga seluruh hatiku padamu. Ku harap kau mau menjaganya sampai nanti kematian menjemputku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. "Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik," ujarnya. "Aku juga menyerahkan semuanya padamu, Changmin. Sisa hidupku. Juga hatiku."

"Tentu saja," ujar Changmin sambil menyeka air mata Kyuhyun yang kembali menetes.

Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Changmin. Menangis disana. "Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, Kyuhyun."

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REALLY END**


End file.
